El ocaso de una Estrella
by PPBKAI
Summary: Una belleza destructiva no solo acaba con todo lo que esta a su alrededor, si no también con su portador. Kai lo vivirá en carne propia y pagará un precio muy alto.YAOI. Kx casi todos .lemmon. Cross con Death note y host club.Resumen 1-27 LEANLO!
1. Chapter 1

**EL OCASO DE UNA ESTRELLA**

Autor: PPBKAI

Disclamer: los personajes de esta serie no me pertenecen....ya no se que tipo de disclamer poner después de tantos fics.

Summary: una belleza destructiva no solo acaba con todo lo que esta a su alrededor, si no también con su portador. Kai lo vivirá en carne propia y pagará un precio muy alto.

**CAPITULO 1: Amanecer.**

A veces un don se puede convertir en nuestra condena. En mi caso, por ejemplo, no supe manejarlo de forma adecuada y me llevó a la perdición.

Cuando el mundo te lo da todo es muy fácil perder la cabeza y olvidar que también se es humano. Pero cuando el mismo mundo que te lo dio todo te lo quita es cuando sientes un dolor que no sabes como manejar por que nunca piensas que puedas vivir algo así

Desgraciadamente comprendí todo demasiado tarde y ya no tengo vuelta atrás. Soy una porquería y no tengo remedio pero... finalmente desapareceré. La gente llorará por un tiempo pero al final se olvidarán de mi, igual que como ya lo hicieron antes, pero ahora no me dolerá por que estaré en un lugar muy lejano, donde me corresponde: ente las nubes, al lado de un dios.

Poka!

**SUPER FLASH BACK**

En una linda casa rusa corre por los pasillos un hermoso niño de cabellera bicolor, tiene 8 años, pero todo el mundo lo quiere, es tan hermoso que dan ganas de cuidarlo y abrazarlo. Como sus padres se dan cuenta que es mas bello de lo que debería, pensaron que lo mejor era que lo dieran clases adicionales de arte. Si además de lindo e inteligente era culto y gracioso, a ese niño se le abrirían las puertas del mundo.

Lo primero que hicieron fue meterlo a clases de música donde el profesor inmediatamente detectó que ese niño tenía un talento especial para el solfeo.

Comenzaron a trabajar mas duro sobre esta área viendo en tiempo record como es que el pequeño lograba entonar complicadas melodías sin cometer un solo error.

En la escuela de artes rápidamente se hizo popular tanto por su característica belleza, como por su inigualable don vocal.

En los festivales siempre era la estrella y la gente siempre le pedía que cantaba.

A la muerte de sus padres, le cambió mucho el carácter, se hizo duro e inexpresivo. Afortunadamente debido a su talento, la escuela de música le dio una beca completa con lo que tuvo que ir a vivir al lugar.

El tiempo fue pasando sin darse cuenta y el pequeño Kai pronto se convirtió en un atractivo adolescente. Como se aburría solo tomando clases de canto, también se metió a clases de danza (de todos los tipos) lo cual le dio un cuerpo envidiable, pintura, escultura y escritura lo hicieron culto, pero ni las artes lograron devolverle la dulzura a su corazón.

Como era de esperarse, un colegio mas prestigiado lo jaló para que continuara su preparación con ellos, el aprovechó la oportunidad y se fue con ellos.

En aquella academia, conoció a la directora, una mujer de expresión dura y un tanto amargada por la vida, se llamaba Carlota. Desde el momento en que Kai llegó le dejó en claro las estrictas normas de la academia, las cuales eran mas estrictas para el por ser becario completo, entiéndase, mantenido.

El joven bicolor no puso mucha atención, estaba acostumbrado al trato estricto, además de que sabía que son tu talento pronto se ganaría un lugar. La señora Carlota lo condujo a lo que sería su habitación la cual compartiría con otro joven que estaba de medio interno y de momento estaba de vacaciones, pero en un par de semanas regresaría.

Con su pequeña maleta se instaló en la cama disponible, le agradó l lugar, era muy callado y solo se escuchaba el mecer de los árboles de afuera.

De momento ese día no tendría clases para que descansara así que decidió ir a conocer el campus. El lugar era mucho mas grande que su anterior academia, tenía hermosos jardines, los salones muy bien equipados y los comedores cómodos.

Al siguiente día la señora Carlota le entregó lo que sería su horario y lo llevó a conocer a su profesor de canto. Se trataba de un hombre ya muy entrado en años con semblante severo. Lo recorrió de arriba abajo como poniendo en duda sus cualidades así que le hizo una prueba. Kai no sabía que estaba ante el profesor mas temido de todo el colegio tanto por su carácter, su disciplina y sus exagerados métodos de corrección.

-A ver jovencito- se sienta en su piano- Concierto para una voz.

-Esa es una melodía vulgar- objetó el chico siendo mirado con sorpresa tanto por el profesor como por la directora.

-No te estoy preguntando si quieres cantarla, solo te dije hazlo ¿O.K?

-Hm, está bien.

El profesor sabía que era una pieza muy complicada, sobre todo para un adolescente a quien le esta cambiando la voz. Una vez que Kai le indicó su nota comenzó a cantar la canción que no tiene letra, solo es un desafío para el diafragma. Los 2 adultos se quedaron boquiabiertos con su calidad vocal, es incluso conmovedor verlo parado junto a la ventana, apoyando su mano en el vidrio y encarando al exterior con sus ojos cerrados.

Cuando terminó de cantar se giró a ver a sus evaluadores que seguían pasmados ante el talento que habían descubierto. El inexpresivo profesor estaba tan sorprendido que exclamó

-Felicidades jovencito, estuvo bien

-Gracias.- contestó seco.

En seguida se pusieron los 3 a revisar lo que sería el plan de trabajo que constaba de agotadoras horas de ensayo 4 veces a la semana. Luego la directora lo llevó con su profesor de danza clásica, esta era una materia básica, así que no podía tomar otra clase de danza hasta que no acreditara cuando menos 8 meses con el. Le hicieron examen de posiciones las cuales tomaba sin mayor dificultad y con su estilizado físico lucía de maravilla.

De nuevo se anotó un 10 con el profesor de danza quien soltó el halago de:

-Tiene una columna perfecta.

Después pasaron al comedor donde todos los alumnos se lo quedaban viendo como bicho raro.

-¿Ese es el nuevo?

-Si

-No le veo nada especial

Pues fue trasladado ayer y ¡tiene beca completa!

-¡No lo creo!

-Debe ser alguien con talento

-Ya veremos.

A Kai no le importaba en lo mas mínimo los comentarios, se limitó a tomar lo sanos alimentos que le sirvieron. Al caer la tarde se retiró a su habitación, ya el otro día empezaría de verdad con sus clases.

Esa misma tarde, la directora llamó al antiguo colegio de Kai para agradecer que le hubieran mandado a un chico con tanto talento, pero lo hicieron la advertencia de lo difícil de su carácter.

Se ahí en adelante comenzaron sus clases formales inmediatamente destacándose entre todos los demás pero la Señorita Carlota lo observaba sintiendo pena de ver lo retraído que era y la falta de interés de hacer amigos. Pudo haber sido mas indiferente con el pero algo la hacía quererlo proteger.

Comenzó a demostrarle cierto interés pero a su fría manera lo cual le llamó la atención a Kai, no era la típica señora que le hablaba con dulzura, ella era seca, hasta déspota se le podía llamar pero eso hacía que el no se fastidiara.

A las 2 semanas cuando descansaba de las pesadas clases tocaron a la puerta 2 veces y abrieron, Kai prestó atención a quien había llegado. Se trataba de un chico pelirrojo con una maleta al hombro que con rostro impasible le anunció

-Este también es mi cuarto, no toques mis cosas

-Ni quien las quiera- respondió el bicolor- además, primeo saluda maleducado

-Primero hay que dejar las cosas en claro- entra y se acomoda en su cama- me llamo Yuriy Ivanov ¿y tu?

-Kai Hiwatari

-Espero que sea un placer conocerte

-Lo mismo digo

Sin hablar mas el pelirrojo comenzó a desempacar y a meter las cosas en los cajones del mueble que le correspondía. Una vez que terminó se recostó en su colchón e hizo un poco de platica con el invitado, no es que le interesara, pero si iban a prácticamente vivir juntos debe saber de quien se trataba.

-¿Cuál es tu área?- preguntó directo

-De todo- contestó Kai con sus manos en la nuca viendo al techo, la misma posición la tenía el taheño

-¿De todo? No te creo, en algo te debes especializar mas

-Canto, es lo que mas me gusta

-Oh, yo también amo la música, soy violinista... oí que tienes beca completa y que el maestro de canto te felicitó, debes ser bueno

-Algo...¿Cuánto llevas aquí?- al igual que Yu quiere saber con quien vivirá

-3 años, pero llevo 8 tocando el violín

-he oído que eres bueno... lo dijo la señorita Carlota

-¿Eso dijo de mi? Vaya que halago, ella es mas fría que un témpano

-¿Qué edad tienes?

-15 ¿Y tu?

-Igual

Después de eso permanecieron callados pero de cierta manera se agradaron, odiaban a la gente que era parlanchina, ellos en cambio se encerraban en su mundo y dejaban que todo rodara.

Sin querer en ese ausentismo mental, pasaron los meses y llegó el invierno. Para ese entonces Kai le había agarrado afecto a la fría Señorita Carlota quien se preocupaba por el, y a veces lo regañaba por su desinterés, era casi como una madre. A pesar del carácter duro de Kai, era un jovencito solo y de manera inconsciente reclamaba atención y se sentía bien que alguien se tomara la molestia de corregirlo, eso evitaba que se sintiera como un mueble de la academia.

Para la directora, Kai era un chico desamparado, no le daba lástima, si no que en el descargaba su amargura de que ella nunca pudo ser madre y le hubiera gustado tener un hijo como el.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Estaba iniciando el mes de octubre y se hizo el anuncio: ese diciembre, al igual que todos lo años, la academia presentaría una obra con sus alumnos avanzados pero TODA la academia participaría.

Los alumnos estaba emocionados, esa presentación anual siempre era en grande, iban las familias y los alumnos avanzados tenían la oportunidad de volverse profesionales.

Para ese año se prepararía "El fantasma de la opera" obra de historia sencilla pero que sin duda requiere de un arduo trabajo. Se comenzaron a buscar a los protagonistas, ya tenían a Raoul, a Christine y al demás elenco, pero faltaba el fantasma.

Había un chico avanzado que era muy bueno y el se quedó. Durante los ensayos a Kai le tocó estar en el coro y hacer un par de pequeñas apariciones con el ballet. Todo iba bien pero al momento de cantar el tema principal como que algo faltaba.

-No, no, no – regañaba el profesor de canto- desde arriba otra vez

-Un descanso- objetó "el fantasma"

-No está usted de vacaciones, no quiere cantar retírese

-No, lo haré de nuevo.

Otra vez, la cancioncita que ya tenía mareados a todos por que no salía, Yuriy que estaba en la orquesta ya le dolían los dedos, el brazo y el oído de ensayar. El problema con el joven es que si cantaba a toda potencia no actuaba y si actuaba su voz bajaba de calidad. Los profesores de canto y teatro ya se tiraban al piso hasta que el profesor de Kai ordenó cansado.

-Hiwatari, inténtalo tu- todos lo voltearon a ver

-Profesor- intervino el de teatro- el es un novato, no lleva ni un año aquí, además no sabemos si actúa

-Exacto, no sabemos, hay que darle la oportunidad. ¡Hiwatari!

Un tanto descontrolado Kai subió al escenario ante la expectante mirada de todos. Este solo volteó a ver a Yuriy quien se encogió de hombros, el también tenía curiosidad de escucharlo, había oído que era bueno, pero jamás lo vio ensayar.

-Ya te sabes la canción, desde arriba.

-O.K- afinó su garganta

La chica que interpretaba a Christine lo miró incrédula, ella tenía 20 y el 15 dudaba que hiciera bien un papel tan fuerte pero siguiendo las instrucciones comenzó a cantar. Lo hacía muy bien y cuando le tocó entrar a Kai todos pusieron especial atención.

Con gallardía se plantó en el escenario y comenzó su interpretación sorprendiendo a todos. Actuaba y cantaba como un profesional y no parecía un chico de 15 años, si no se veía mas adulto. Yuriy sentía que las notas de su violín fluían de manera suave al acompañar a esa potente voz que se intensificaba con el fondo musical. Esto animó mucho a la chica y comenzaron a cantar embelesando a todos los espectadores, cuando terminó el profesor anunció:

-Hiwatari te quedas. Nabokov se va.

-Pero profesor- objetó el rechazado

-Ya dije, tu no das la talla- el chico mostrando profesionalismo se retiró, pero la humillación de ser cambiado por un novato no la iba a pasar por alto.

Los ensayos eran extenuantes, Kai tuvo que trabajar duro para combinar actuación y canto. De inmediato se llenó de fans quienes se ponían atentas a las partes en las que le tocaba salir al bicolor. Durante los ensayos tuvo oportunidad de ir conociendo mejor a su compañero de cuarto y comenzaron a formar un lazo mas estrecho de amistad.

En los descansos se iban a un apartado rincón a beber agua y desde ahí se divertían viendo el alboroto que se hacía tras las bambalinas de una obra.

En uno de esos días había una escena que no salía bien, cuando el fantasma secuestra a Christine y bailan de manera sensual

-No Hiwatari- regañó el profesor de teatro- se debe ver pasión, sensualidad, eres muy frío con ella. Otra vez.

De nuevo la escena pero faltaba ese fuego. Ella tenía problemas, lo veía como a un hermanito pequeño y mas que pasión le daba ternura.

-¿Qué pasa con ustedes?- de nuevo el regaño- necesito que se concentren. Piensen en alguien que les guste. Kai ¿No te gusta alguna chica?- todas sus fans se sonrojaron al ver como Kai repasaba su vista a todas. Ahora que lo pensaba, no se había fijado en ninguna

-si, puede ser- solo dijo eso para que no lo molestaran. Las chicas gritaron de emoción y Kai suprimió una mueca de fastidio.

Yuriy que miraba todo esto con atención no pudo evitar comenzar a reír. Conocía bien a Kai y sabía que había dicho una enorme mentira.

Mejoró la actuación pero había que trabajar mas en esa sensualidad. Dieron por terminado el ensayo, Yuriy se adelantó a su dormitorio, Kai debía todavía acomodar varias cosas, ya casi todos se habían ido solo quedaban los profesores de canto y teatro, Kai ya iba de salida pero se recargó en una pared a abrocharse los zapatos y sin querer comenzó a escuchar la conversación.

-Hiwatari es muy bueno pero le falta... algo- dijo el de teatro.

-Como tu lo dijiste, sensualidad, no podemos exigirle tanto a un chiquillo como el, solo tiene 15 años, qué va a saber un puberto de sensualidad y erotismo

-O del amor.

-Exacto, es muy retraído. A pesar de que le gusta a varias chicas el no se fija en ninguna

-Dicen que su pasado fue duro.

-Además, está en edad difícil. Ya conocerá a su Dulcinea

-Pues ojalá que sea antes de la presentación.

Los profesores echaron a reír y se retiraron. Kai se quedó muy pensativo, en realidad nunca se había sentido atraído por alguien y eso era extraño, un chico de 15 años se enamora cada media hora. Tal vez estaba muy concentrado en sus clases, además ¿Qué tenía que ver el que conociera el amor con la actuación? Nada, solo debía practicar mas, estaba acostumbrado a se el mejor y una tonta obra de teatro escolar no sería un obtáculo.

Decidido a mejorar regresó con paso firme a su habitación y encontró a Yuriy recostado en su cama leyendo un libro.

-Ayúdame a ensayar

-¿Queeee? No, yo ya estoy muy cansado, tu también ya ensayaste todo el día, además, como en qué te puedo ayudar

-Haz la parte de Christine- respondió de manera seca

-No que flojera ya no quiero hacer nada- volvió a su lectura

-Hazlo- ordenó Kai quitándole el libro de la mano y mirándolo de manera desafiante

-Esta bien- con pesadez se sienta en su lugar- dame el guión, pero ni creas que cante

-Yo tampoco cantaré, solo quiero marcar los movientos

-Bien ahí voy- respira hondo- oh! ¿qué lugar es este?

-No, quiero que te levantes y actúes conmigo

-Vete al demonio

-Es un pequeño favor, no lloriquées como niña- lo mira de forma amenazante

-Bueno, solo por que estoy de buenas.

Se levantó de su lugar y comenzó a decir sus líneas, Kai hacía lo suyo pero con la frialdad de Yuriy era difícil. Llegaron a la parte donde el fantasma debía tomar a Christine por la cintura, jalarla hacia el y casi besarla. Sin pensarlo, el bicolor jala a Yuriy y lo pegó a su cuerpo. Se miraron a los ojos, como sorprendidos, nunca habían observado sus rostros con detenimiento, Yuriy era hermoso con los ojos mas cautivantes del planeta y labios color de fresa. Kai con un rostro que reflejaba supremacía y mirada intimidante.

Sus cuerpos estaban haciendo contacto, compartiendo su calor. Poco a poco Kai comenzó a acercar sus labios a los de Yu pero sin quitarse la vista de encima. Un sonrojo comenzó a subir por sus mejillas lo cual hizo que el pelirrojo explotara

-Olvídalo Kai- se quitó del lugar- ya estoy cansado- trataba de calmarse

-Solo una vez mas- a pesar de que su corazón latía con fuerza quería ver de nuevo de cerca esos bellos ojos azules.

-No

-Vamos- le jala del brazo hasta levantarlo de la cama y lo atrapa en un fuerte abrazo.

De nuevo estan muy cerca, esta vez un poco mas que antes, de nuevo un calor se apodera de sus cuerpos pero es agradable. Sentimientos encontrados embriagan sus mentes, desean separarse, no les gusta ese nervio incontrolable, pero también quieren sentirse cerca.

Con todo y el tono rosado de sus mejillas, Kai se acercó de nuevo a los labios de Yuriy apretando mas su abrazo. El taheño se afianzó a sus hombros y apretó un poco las yemas de sus dedos. Cuando ya tenía muy cerca al bicolor cerró sus ojos de manera inconsciente y entre abrió los labios. Kai continuó avanzado cerrando también sus ojos. Sintió la respiración ajena rozarle su nariz, se detuvo un segundo, sabía que a menos de 3 milímetros rosaría esos labios que lo esperaban. Armándose de valor hizo contacto sintiendo un cosquilleo en su espalda.

No sabían exactamente que hacer, era el primer beso de ambos, solo se acariciaron los labios sin que sus lenguas intervinieran, no estaban listos para eso. Se mantuvieron así por espacio de un minuto, disfrutándose, saboreando esa extraña caricia desconocida. Luego se separaron y se miraron a los ojos, no sabían que decir o qué hacer, solo sintieron algo de pena.

-Kai, estoy cansado

-Yo también, creo que es mejor terminar

-Si- por alguna razón no querían separarse

-Gracias Yu- hablo suave erizándole la piel al taheño

-No hay de que.

Se soltaron de su agarre y cada uno se fue a su cama. Aún no bajaban el bochorno de sus mejillas. Cubiertos por las cobijas y dándose la espalda era imposible conciliar el sueño. Una y otra vez recordaban ese contacto tan estremecedor, Kai se preguntaba si esa era la sensualidad de la que hablaba el profesor, no tenía la respuesta, pero sabía que su cuerpo tenía una temperatura muy elevada.

A la mañana siguiente no hablaron, esquivaban sus miradas pero de todos modos se fueron juntos al ensayo. Cuando vino la parte que habían ensayado el día anterior, Kai tomó a la chica como lo hizo con Yuriy, de una forma segura y determinante, miraba sus ojos e imaginaba aquellos tan azules. Una atmósfera sensual se comenzó a sentir, los profesores no podían creer que de la noche a la mañana aquello estaba funcionando y Yuriy miraba sorprendido con su violín la gallardía de Kai, ahora comprendía el por qué de lo de anoche, nadie podía resistirse a un hombre, como Kai.

**PPBKAI continuará...................**

wiiiiiiii, he aqui mi fic número 27 de mi laaarga carrera como escritora demente. Espero recibir reviews suyos ya sea con halagos o guayabazos. Recuerden que todo lo que hago es con amor a todos ustedes, gracias por darme felicidad.

Los veo dentro de 3 semanas con el capitulo núnero 2....MUAK


	2. Chapter 2

**EL OCASO DE UNA ESTRELLA**

**Autor: PPBKAI**

**Disclamer: los personajes de esta serie no me pertenecen....ya no se que tipo de disclamer poner después de tantos fics.**

**Summary: una belleza destructiva no solo acaba con todo lo que esta a su alrededor, si no también con su portador. Kai lo vivirá en carne propia y pagará un precio muy alto.**

**En el capítulo anterior:**

A la mañana siguiente no hablaron, esquivaban sus miradas pero de todos modos se fueron juntos al ensayo. Cuando vino la parte que habían ensayado el día anterior, Kai tomó a la chica como lo hizo con Yuriy, de una forma segura y determinante, miraba sus ojos e imaginaba aquellos tan azules. Una atmósfera sensual se comenzó a sentir, los profesores no podían creer que de la noche a la mañana aquello estaba funcionando y Yuriy miraba sorprendido con su violín la gallardía de Kai, ahora comprendía el por qué de lo de anoche, nadie podía resistirse a un hombre como Kai.

**CAPITULO 2: Brilla el sol.**

El sol comienza a salir, pero casi no calienta, todos en la academia han puesto cobijas extra en su cama pero aún así titiritan de frío, es el mes de diciembre y ese día tendrá lugar la esperada presentación de la obra en la noche.

Todos muy emocionados se levantan y comienzan a arreglar los últimos detalles, las horas pasan volando y van a los vestidores o a sus dormitorios a arreglarse. Kai y Yu escogen la segunda opción, no les gusta mezclarse con la gente. El pelirrojo escoge vestirse en el baño y Kai se queda afuera.

Toma de abajo de su cama la caja que le han dado con su vestuario de fantasma. En cuanto se lo empieza a poner inicia la transformación a un ser impresionante y místico, en cuanto se pone la capa su personalidad se engrandece, ahora solo falta la máscara. En cuanto la coloca se mira al espejo, se sorprende a sí mismo de lo bien que se ve, en ese momento sale su compañero del baño vistiendo un hermoso smoking blanco con fajilla y moño negro, pareciera un dulce ángel musical.

Se miran de frente unos instantes sorprendidos, el pelirrojo se acerca y se miran los 2 al espejo, brillan como nunca en sus vidas, luego se giran a verse entre ellos, de nuevo ese calor los recorre de arriba abajo, se van acercando pausadamente deseando besarse de nuevo, al ver que el sentimiento es mutuo se abrazan y comienzan a besarse, esta vez interviene su lengua de forma un poco tosca, pero delirante, cierran sus ojos y se olvidan del mundo y del bullicio exterior, solo existe su calidez.

-TOC, TOC, TOC Ya es hora-una voz en el exterior les anuncia

Rompen el beso pero continúan abrazándose, se miran a los ojos y comienzan a reír con nerviosismo.

-Es hora Kai, vamos

-¿No me das un besito de la buena suerte?

-Uno pequeño.

Con mas confianza se besan animosamente y salen con rumbo al auditorio, en el camino las fans de Kai se quedan paradas mirándolo, le desean buena suerte ruborizadas, el solo contesta amable "gracias".

En cuanto llegan al auditorio se sorprenden, está irreconocible: luces, sonidos de orquesta afinando, familias llegando en carros o camionetas, los profesores recibiendo a la gente y tras bambalinas un bullicio ensordecedor donde nadie escucha a nadie y uno que otro grito de nerviosismo.

Cada uno de ellos se va a su lugar correspondiente. "Christine" ve como Kai está recargado en un rincón harto de tanta gente así que ella lo invita a un mini camerino que le destinaron. Ahí platicaron escuetamente pero la chica observaba asombrada la apariencia del bicolor con el atuendo del fantasma.

En unos minutos mas los llaman para que se preparen ya todo va a comenzar. Antes de salir Kai se encuentra en el pasillo al chico que hubiera sido el fantasma, el se acercó y le dijo:

-Te seré franco, me enojé cuando te dieron el papel pero reconozco que eres realmente bueno Hiwatari, esfuérzate y hazlo bien.

-Gracias.

En ese momento se apagaron todas las luces y una fuerte voz se escuchó por todo el recinto atemorizando a todos:

-3ª llamada ¡Comenzamos! – el público aplaude.

Como todos unos profesionales se tragan sus nervios y salen a hacer cada uno lo que le corresponde. Kai está muy asustado, nunca se ha presentado ante tanta gente y actuar y cantar no es nada sencillo.

Por fin llega la parte donde el aparece, todos ponen especial atención por que hasta a las familias ha llegado el rumor del novato que le ganó el puesto al mas experimentado de la academia. Obviamente Kai pudo sentir este ambiente pesado pero usando todo su autocontrol desempeñó un papel impresionante que dejó convencidos hasta a los exigentes críticos y cazatalentos que habían ido al lugar.

Cuando llegaron a la escena de la "sensualidad" Kai se esforzó lo mas que pudo apoyándose en las imágenes mentales de los ojos de Yuriy, incluso hizo sonrojar a la chica puesto que nunca había visto un hombre erótico. El público también lo sintió y si no hubiera sido por la oscuridad se hubiera visto el sonrojo de todos.

Al finalizar todos se pusieron de pie y le dieron una ovación especial "al fantasma" por su excelente actuación. Kai se sintió muy bien, no le importaba demasiado el reconocimiento de la gente pero el que le aplaudieran su esfuerzo lo reconfortó. La directora Carlota subió al escenario a felicitar a los actores pero a Kai le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla, algo raro en ella pero que hizo al bicolor sentirse todavía mejor a pesar de que lo llenó de labial.

Como era de esperarse, tras bambalinas todos hicieron un pequeño brindis por su esfuerzo, todos trabajaron muy duro pero al final valió la pena. Al terminar ya muy bien abrigados salieron del auditorio, unos para despedirse de sus familias y otros para irse a sus dormitorios. Yuriy era del primer grupo así que Kai se ofreció a escoltar a la Señorita Carlota.

Cuando estaban fuera del recinto una joven voz los hizo girarse.

-¿Hiwatari Kai?

-Si, soy yo.

-Mi nombre es Hitoshi Kinomiya- le da una tarjeta de presentación- y me gustaría charlar contigo... a solas- refiriéndose a la directora

-¿Usted es un promotor verdad?- habló ella

-Si señora

-Pues cualquier cosa que quiera hablar con uno de mis estudiantes yo la puedo conocer, es mas, la debo conocer.- lo mira de arriba abajo- conozco a muchos como usted y se a lo que vienen. No pierda su tiempo, Kai es mucha pieza para ustedes, vete a una escuela de las que tienen las televisoras ahí hay mucho joven que no lo hace mal, que está a tu nivel, Kai es un "artista" que está destinado a enaltecer el arte de Rusia no a cantar estúpidos villancicos en ritmo pop así que si nos disculpa- lo ahuyenta con la mano.

-No se enoje Madame...luego te veo... Kai.

La señorita Carlota y Kai pasan de largo, en realidad al bicolor ni le importó, ya esperaba algo así. Dejó a la señorita Carlota en su dormitorio y el se fue al suyo con una ligera sonrisa en los labios. Al entrar ya lo esperaba Yuriy con su hermosa pijama blanca que le acababa de regalar su familia, ni siquiera le había cortado las etiquetas, en cuanto Kai cerró la puerta le brindó un cálido abrazo y un tierno beso que fue correspondido.

-Felicidades Kai, eres el mejor

-¿El mejor en qué?

-En todo y- imita al profesor de teatro- "si vi sensualidad Sr. Hiwatari"- ambos ríen.- Tengo algo para ti.- de abajo de su almohada saca un presente

-¿Qué es esto?

-Ábrelo, espero que te guste.

-Kai esta emocionado, desde que era un niño no recibía un regalo, al abrirlo encontró una bufanda blanca muy larga y en una esquina tenía bordada una discretísima "K" en dorado.

-Yuriy, pero ¿Por qué?

-Te la mereces, por tu esfuerzo

-Gracias.

De nuevo se abrazan y se besan, cada vez le agarran mas el gusto a ese contacto. Esta vez el beso es mas apasionado que de costumbre, se restriegan con mas fuerza y esta vez sus entrepiernas se endurecen.

Kai comienza a desabrochar la pijama de Yuriy y sin mucho esfuerzo se conducen a la cama del bicolor donde este acuesta al pelirrojo en el colchón. Con la luz de la luna la piel de su pecho se hace mas nacarada así que se dispone a besarlo.

Una extraña electricidad les recorre la espalda y Kai baja mas sus besos por el abdomen hasta llegar al resorte del pantalón.

-Espera Kai

-¿Qué pasa?

-Todavía no estoy listo para...hacerlo

-Claro Yu- Kai regresa a besarlo en los labios- no te preocupes

-¿En serio?

-Da... mejor vamos a dormir.

Con algo de torpeza destienden la cama y duermen juntos en el mismo colchón, sienten calor así que Kai también deja desnuda su parte superior sintiendo extraño rozar directamente la piel de su compañero aunque los 2 sentían algo de dolor en sus partes bajas.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

2 días después está Kai caminando por uno de los jardines aprovechando 20 minutos que tiene libres, se sienta bajo un árbol y cierra los ojos, entonces una voz algo familiar le llama:

-Hola de nuevo Hiwatari Kai- era el promotor de la vez pasada

-¿Te conozco?- lo reconoció de inmediato pero quería hacerlo enojar

-¿No recuerdas? Nos conocimos hace 2 dias y por cierto la directora me corrió.

-A si- finge recordar- eres el tipo de los villancicos pop. Que bueno que te corrió, este es un lugar de arte

-Tal vez yo no te ofrezco arte precisamente pero...- se sienta a su lado- tengo una oferta que cambiaría tu vida- Kai arquea una ceja- te ofrezco la oportunidad de ser alguien en el mundo y no un mueble de la academia por que me he enterado que eres becario completo

-Obvio, soy muy talentoso.

-Pero no finjas, sabes que te tienes que esforzar mas que los demás por que si no te recordarán que no aportas dinero.- a pesar de todo Kai sabe que tiene razón, pero no cambia su semblante- yo te ofrezco dejar de ser "el arrimado" de un lugar, al contrario, todos te admirarán. Si algo te sobrará será dinero y poder.

-¡Mejor lárgate y deja de quitarme el tiempo!

-Piénsalo Kai, tu decides: sigues viviendo de la caridad de la gente y usando ropa donada o haces tu propio camino donde tendrás garantizado el éxito- se pone de pie- piénsalo un par de días, yo te buscaré para que me des l respuesta- se marcha.

Esto deja muy pensativo a Kai, es cierto, el vive de la caridad de la gente y del gobierno por que el dinero de sus padres ya se acabó hace como 2 años. La ropa que usa es nueva, pero es de la que dona un fabricante de ropa deportiva que sale defectuosa. Solo puede comer lo que le dan en la academia por que no tiene dinero para de vez en cuando comer de eso que a los jóvenes les gusta que se llama "comida chatarra".

Ya no recuerda el sabor de una hamburguesa o de un helado o de una pizza por que los días libres no puede salir con los compañeros al centro comercial por no tener un solo centavo.

Sabe que tiene demasiado talento y puede ser un profesional de las artes, pero todo el mundo sabe que eso no reditúa mucho y muy pocos logran tener una vida medianamente holgada, los que viven bien es por que vienen de familias adineradas.

Pero a pesar de esto, Kai se negaba a hacer numeritos de mono cilindrero para tener todo lo que Hitoshi le dijo, ya vería que hacer.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-Este chico tiene casi tanto talento como Kai

-Si es muy bueno pero no podemos

-¿Por qué?

-La institución no tiene tantos fondos para mantener a 2 estudiantes con beca completa

-Es cierto, la educación de Hiwatari es muy costosa, pero lo vale

-Pues no queda otra opción, le diremos a ese chico que no puede ser admitido a menos que pague la mitad de su estancia

-Sabes que su familia no puede pagar algo así

-Lo entiendo pero no hay otro modo.

Así platicaban en la oficina la señorita Carlota con el coordinador general de la escuela. Lo que no sabían es que desde afuera sin querer un lindo chico bicolor había escuchado toda la conversación.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

-Si mamá...uh no sabes cuánto le gustó- hablaba Yuriy por teléfono- gracias por traerme la bufanda para Kai... pues por que es mi amigo...si mamá, yo lo quiero mucho... no estaban por que no tiene. Kai es huérfano...es becario completo... obvio mamá, tiene mucho talento... pues nos lo llevamos a la casa... ay mamá, gritas como si ya estuviera pasando, de todos modos te advierto: si ya no quieren a Kai aquí nos regresamos los 2 a la casa jajaja adiós mamá, me saludas a todos- cuelga rápido antes de que lo sigan regañando.

De ahí corre por que si no llegará tarde a su siguiente clase. No sabe que Kai lo escuchó a la vuelta del corredor.

En la noche Kai no puede dormir, ambas conversaciones le dan vueltas en la cabeza, vive de la caridad y a pesar de que agradece que Yuriy se preocupe por el nunca se le había ocurrido ¿Qué haría si lo sacaran de la academia o se incendiara y se destruyera? No tenía a donde ir. Bueno, seguro que Yu le ofrecería su casa pero el era solo un ¿amigo? Bueno, algo mas que un amigo pero aún así no tenía por que cargar con el.

Es muy joven y puede trabajar medio tiempo pero ¿De qué?...¿Cantar en un kiosco, tocar la flauta en la esquina, cantar en el subterráneo? No sabía hacer nada útil para la sociedad. Pensó en bailar como stripper pero de momento es menor de edad y la policía lo detendría. Parecía que la vida se empeñaba en llevarlo por un camino que a el no le agradaba del todo, no iba con su carácter, pero sin duda no le iría tan mal.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE...JARDÍN DE LA ACADEMIA

-Hmj, veo que viniste Kai

-Si, no soy un holograma Hitoshi

-¿Y qué decidiste?

-Nada aún- se muestra indiferente recargado con los brazos cruzados en un árbol- no entiendo como dices que "me lloverá dinero"

-Mira Kai- se recarga a su lado- con tu talento no faltarán promotores que quieran patrocinarte, solo debes convencerlos de ello. Después ya con un patrocinador buscaremos un escritor de letras de canciones, un músico, un arreglista y un diseñador de imagen. Una vez que hemos creado el tipo de artista que te queda ser grabarás un disco y lo promocionarás. Ya desde ahí, vendas o no el disco ganas mucho dinero, pero si le gustas a la gente las ganancias fácil se triplican y firmas un contrato con una casa disquera. Ellos se encargarán de hacer que ganes mas y mas dinero, a partir de ese punto el 60% del dinero que hagas dependerá del apoyo de tu disquera así que a ellos mas que a nadie les conviene apoyarte.

-¿Así de fácil?

-Aunque no lo creas Kai, es así de fácil, además siendo yo tu promotor no tendrás mucho problema. Yo tengo los contactos y la gente para hacerte alguien grande.

-¿y con cuánto te quedas tu?

-Yo no ganaré un centavo hasta que firmes con una disquera... no tengas miedo Kai- le toma el hombro- tu mismo sabes el talento que tienes además de ser joven y atractivo. El público te amará

-¿Y si no resulta?

-Puedes encontrar un trabajo en la misma disquera como compositor, arreglista, coreógrafo o lo que gustes pero yo tengo muy buen ojo y se que tu llegarás a las grandes ...¿Qué dices?

-Así que de momento no hay compromisos

-No, solo probarás qué eres capaz de hacer.

-Muy bien Hitoshi, acepto

-¡Bien!

-Pero que te quede claro: a la primera que te salgas de lo que me dijiste me largo

-O.K... veo que eres determinante Kai... llegarás muy lejos.

-Hjn.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Ese mismo día hablan con la Señorita Carlota.

-He tomado mi decisión, iré con Hitoshi

-¡No Kai, no lo hagas! No sabes lo que dices, ese es un mundo muy peligroso y mas para un jovencito como tu

-yo lo cuidaré madame, se que es menor de edad

-¡Pero si es a usted a quien mas desconfianza le tengo!- toma a Kai por los hombros- no lo hagas, por favor- suena suplicante- aquí estas bien, no te ofrezco lujos ni comodidades pero nadie te molesta.

Kai siente un nudo en la garganta al ver los acuosos ojos de Carlota. Una parte de su ser no desea irse, pero el darse cuenta de que es un estorbo lo ha hecho tomar esa decisión.

-Lo siento- quita las manos de sus hombros- he tomado una decisión firme. Es tiempo que busque mi camino en la vida.

-Ya lo ha escuchado madame, la decisión esta tomada: Kai se irá conmigo y al no tener padres es libre de decidir qué hacer.

-Esta bien, lo entiendo- Carlota acepta su derrota- pero escúchame muy bien Kai, esta es tu casa y yo estaré aquí siempre para apoyarte. No importa lo que pase, si quieres regresar aquí esta abierta la puerta

-Gracias- la abraza y reprime sus ganas de llorar- debo irme

-Cuídate- en cuanto salen de la oficina se pone a llorar sobre el escritorio, es como si hubiera perdido a un hijo.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-Te espero afuera Kai

-Si, solo recojo mis cosas del dormitorio

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

En unos momentos llega a lo que ha sido su habitación en los últimos meses, al entrar encuentra al pelirrojo acomodando unas cosas en los cajones.

-Yuriy, que bueno que te veo- lo abraza

-¿Qué tienes? Me asustas

-Yu...ah, esto es difícil de decir... me voy

-O sea ¿Cómo?... ¿Te vas? ¿A dónde o qué?

-Me voy de la academia- Yuriy lo sigue mirando sin entender nada- un promotor está interesado en mi y me ofrece algo bueno

-¿Un promotor?

-Si, lo conocí el día de la obra, en fin, me iré con el a buscar mi camino

-¡No Kai no te vayas!- se le cuelga del cuello

-Debo hacerlo- le corresponde el abrazo

-Es egoísta lo que te pido pero no me dejes Kai

-Yuriy.- lo obliga a mirarlo tomándolo suavemente por la barbilla- es como si me cambiara de casa, seguiremos en contacto.

-Prométeme que te cuidarás, que estarás bien- se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas contagiando al bicolor

-Te lo prometo Yuriy

No contienen el beso que desean darse. Sabe un poco amargo puesto que de sus ojos salen lágrimas saladas, les duele separarse pero así deben ser las cosas. Sus lenguas se rozan de manera desesperada como tratando de guardar en lo mas profundo de sus mentes ese sabor del primer amor.

Luego de unos minutos deben romper el contacto, se miran y secan sus lágrimas mutuamente y sacan una falsa sonrisa

-Prométeme que me firmarás un poster

-Los que quieras

-Es mas- toma un libro X que tiene junto a su cama- regálame tu primer autógrafo

-Estas loco

-Y que se lea bien, luego lo venderé muy caro

-Con suerte te darán un rublo

-Algo tembloroso comienza a escribir en la guarda del libro

_Para mi amado Yuriy_

_El primer amor de mi vida:_

_Se feliz no importa lo que pase y_

_Mantén por siempre esa mirada clara_

_Que me enamoró._

_Te amo por ser lo primero verdaderamente_

_Puro que conozco. Eres lo mas_

_Valioso para mi._

_Te ama:_

_Kai Hiwatari._

Le regresa el libro a su dueño y este al leer vuelve a soltar un par de lágrimas

-Es hermoso Kai... también me resultaste poeta

-Soy un estuche de monerías

-Mendiga caja de Pandora- ambos ríen.

Después de hacer sus maletas toma su camino hacia la salida. Nostalgia a cada paso, nostalgia que pesa sobre sus hombros pero debe seguir. Mira hacia atrás y desde la ventana Yuriy le hace un ademán de despedida junto con la Señorita Carlota, el les corresponde con la primera sonrisa marcada que tiene desde hace muchos años. Regresa su vista al frente y ve su futuro: un joven moreno de cabello azul, ropas casuales, unas gafas rojas que cubren un lindo par de ojos. Sostiene la puerta abierta de un lujoso auto deportivo negro. Kai avanza a paso seguro aunque su alma tiembla por el destino incierto que le espera.

A final de cuentas sube después de haber puesto sus maletas en el portaequipaje, se pone el cinturón de seguridad y luego se arranca viendo por el espejo lateral como cada vez se ve mas pequeña la academia.

A su lado Hitoshi le sigue hablando de las bellezas dela farándula que a el le importan un bledo, solo tiene en la mente el hermoso rostro suplicante de Yuriy, vuele a sentir el sabor del beso de hace unos momentos y el cosquilleo en sus labios.

Todos debemos tomar de vez en cuando decisiones duras que nos duelen, y que lastiman a los que queremos pero la situación nos obliga. Hay que pensar muy los riesgos que afrontaremos con nuestros actos y estar listos para ellos.

El camino se hace muy largo pero la mirada de Kai ha cambiado, está decidido a hacer algo grande de su vida por que con sus cualidades el mundo lo aceptará, pero aún así, reconoce que es la primera vez en su vida que tiene miedo.

**PPBKAI continuará..................**

Aqui está el capìtulo nùmero 2 de mi fic. Espero que les haya gustado. Agradezdco a **TIER, MARIAN CULLEN, NYU Y DANHK **por haber dejado un comentario en el capitulo pasado. Ojalà que también dejen mensaje en este capitulo tanto ustedes como nuevas personitas.

Besos


	3. Chapter 3

**EL OCASO DE UNA ESTRELLA**

**Autor: PPBKAI**

Disclamer: los personajes de esta serie no me pertenecen....ya no se que tipo de disclamer poner después de tantos fics.

Para este capítulo, la canción que le da el título es "I want it that way" (Así lo quiero) tema de los Back Street Boys que fue el primer sencillo de su tercer material discográfico "Millenium".

**En el capítulo anterior:**

El camino se hace muy largo pero la mirada de Kai ha cambiado, está decidido a hacer algo grande de su vida por que con sus cualidades el mundo lo aceptará, pero aún así, reconoce que es la primera vez que tiene miedo.

**CAPITULO 3: I want it that way**

¡RIIIIING!

Suena el despertador ¡son apenas las 6 de la mañana! Y la rutina de un joven ruso comienza.

ACTIVIDAD 1

Se pone ropa cómoda y baja al gimnasio donde ya lo espera su instructor que le pone diversos tipos de actividades. Le molesta un poco hacer pesas, siente que le quitan agilidad, pero moldea mejor su cuerpo. Todo lo demás para el es pan comido.

ACTIVIDAD 2

Hablando de pan comido, después de la pesada y larga rutina de ejercicios viene un balanceado desayuno rico en proteínas y azúcares, lo mejor es el enorme vaso de leche y el pan con miel de la mejor calidad, claro, para la piel.

ACTIVIDAD 3

Se baña y se arregla para después salir junto con Hitoshi a sus clases de canto. Bueno, "disque clases" por que el se la pasa corrigiendo a su profesor, nadie puede contra su experiencia en opera, así que su "pop" y "solfeo" para el son como ir de día de campo. Termina practicando solo por que si no perderá su excepcional cualidad.

ACTIVIDAD 4

Ahora viene algo de lo que mas vomita: practicar las coreografías. Ya le dieron un par de canciones para impresionar a sus posibles patrocinadores pero deben llevar coreografía.

Lo mas patético de todo es que lleva ¡6 bailarines! Haciendo mariconería y media a su alrededor. En un 2 x 3 ya tenía claro la coreografía y la canción sincronizados y sin desentonarse pero según "había que seguir practicando" ¡qué perdida de tiempo!.

ACTIVIDAD 5

Por fin a comer. Otra vez comida balanceada pero claro, con sus bellos ojos convence a Hitoshi de vez en cuando para comer alguna porquería de las que les gustan a los chicos de su edad. Pero aunque la comida sea muy balanceada siempre come una buena ración de postre.

ACTIVIDAD 6

Aquí está lo mas patético y fastidioso de todo: el diseño de imagen. Le hacen de todo, lo exfolian, le dan shampoo, tratamiento para la piel, limpieza dental, depilación, mascarillas, masajes y estudiar su actitud.

-Eres muy serio Kai--dice el diseñador

-Ni modo

-Debes aprovechar que eres lindo

-Nací lindo

-¡olvida los sarcasmos!

-Es uno de mis muchos dones

-No le gustarás a nadie

-A la gente le gusta todo

-Parece que te la vives en guerra... ¡eso es! Guerra

-¿Paz?- otro sarcasmo de Kai

-Cállate idiota...¡maquillaje!

-Aaah! Pelearemos con motitas suaves y rositas

-No

Le brinca encima y aunque Kai se defiende no puede hacer mucho contra un afeminado y 2 maquillistas. Solo sintió que le hacían cosas en su cara hasta que por fin lo dejaron.

-¡Exacto!, eso es, no es por nada pero soy un genio. Te ves super wow y resaltarás entre los demás.

-¿Qué rayos me hiciste? Hitoshiiiiii

-Te ves bien Kai- habla el moreno

-Parece que me escapé de un sanatorio mental, me largo

Toma la bufanda que le regaló Yuriy que no deja ni a sol ni a sombra, es como su amuleto de la suerte y se dispone a salir

-Si, si, si- habla el diseñador.

-¿Te está dando un orgasmo? ... Hito, tengo miedo.

-No...ven acá- otra vez le brincan encima y le modifican su bufanda dejándola con un nudo atrás (como en la primera temporada de BB)- ahora si.

Kai se mira en un espejo de cuerpo completo, debe reconocerlo, se ve muy bien: hicieron unos triángulos azules en la cara y con la bufanda de esa manera se ve mas alto y mas... adulto.

-Excelente trabajo Fransiscois- Felicita Hitoshi- con esto podremos decir que tiene 17

-Este chico impactará a todos, te lo garantizo. Pero falta afinar los detalles. Ven Kai

-Me largo

-No, te he dicho que vengas- lo jala del brazo y lo mete a los vestidores.

Le da una playera negra sin mangas con botones dorados y un viso rojo y un pantalón azul.

-La playera dentro del pantalón.

-Pareceré morral.

-De eso se trata.

Sale del vestidor, con la playera así se le acentúa mas la cintura.

-Falta algo

-No, no, no y no

-Si, rojo, el rojo es sexy- lo obliga a ponerse unos protectores de antebrazo rojos con unos apliques de metal que los hacen pesados- ahora si, aunque seas tan serio el atuendo rima.

De nuevo se ve al espejo, le hicieron un muy buen trabajo, no se parece a nadie y anda cómodo además de que podrá usar su amuleto de la suerte.

ACTIVIDAD 7:

Por fin puede cenar algo ligero y se acuesta a dormir. Todo le punza, el cuerpo, la cara, los oídos, está casi muerto y mañana a repetir la rutina pero ensayará con su "nueva imagen".

Apaga la luz pero antes de dormir desea que Yuriy y Carlota se encuentren bien...

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Al siguiente día ensaya como se tenía previsto. Desde que entró dejó boquiabiertos a los del ballet. Le costó un poco de trabajo aprenderse a manejar con la larga bufanda pero al final dejaba una estela de cada movimiento que parecía irreal.

Al día siguiente vino su primera y tortuosa sesión de fotos. No tenía mucha idea de qué hacer, solo seguía instrucciones. Le tomaron fotos en exteriores, interiores, sentado, parado, acostado, en cuclillas, de arriba, de abajo, con aire, sin aire, sonriendo, serio, melancólico, en movimiento, ..., en fin, acabaron con el pobre Kai que se mareó en una ocasión y tuvieron que hacer un alto.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-Ahora si estás listo para que te presentemos con los posibles patrocinadores. El sábado iremos a casa de uno de ellos y ahí presentarás tu número con todo y las luces y los bailarines- le anunció Hitoshi.

-¿En una casa?

-Bueno, cuando veas la casa de la que te hablo me entenderás. Descansa muy bien por que mañana será un día muy cansado para ti- le da un paternal beso en la frente y lo arropa para dormir.

La noche la pasa un poco inquieto. Está nervioso, aquí viene el primer escalón difícil de superar y de este dependerá todo lo demás. Está dispuesto a impresionar a esa persona para que lo apoye, nunca se imaginó en una situación como esa.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

A la mañana siguiente tuvo que levantarse a las 5 de la mañana para el ensayo final. Tanto el como los bailarines estaban medio dormidos pero ya entrando en calor lo hicieron bien.

Kai odiaba la canción que le habían dado, decía estupidez y media:

_You are my fire _(eres mi fuego) (o sea, un cerillo)

_The one desire _(el único deseo) (¿Cómo cuándo soplas las velitas del pastel?)

_Believe when I say _(cree cuando digo) (nunca hay que creerle a la gente)

_That __**I want it that way **_(así lo quiero)

Esta última parte era la que aislada tenía significado para el. "Así lo quiero". Así quiso las cosas, así deben pasar y cuando toma una decisión no se retracta.

Y lo que seguía era todavía mas ilógico:

_Tell me why, ain´t nothing but a heartache_

(dime por qué, no tengo nada, solo un dolor en el corazón) (entiéndase infarto)

_tell me why, ain´t nothing but a mistake_

(dime por que, no tengo nada solo un error) (infartarse es un error)

_Tell me why, I never hear you say_

(dime por qué, nunca te escuché decir) (nunca oyó los quejidos de alguien con un infarto)

_I want it that way._

Kai prefería pensar que la canción hablaba de alguien que se infartaba cuando soplaba las velitas de su pastel de cumpleaños, eso era menos patético. Y por si la letra no fuera suficiente los ademanes que tenía que hacer: pasearse de lado a lado con la mano en el corazón, 2 brinquitos a la derecha y 2 a la izquierda, pa de buré, pirueta, cambré, demiplié y cerrar con mirada coqueta (el deseaba tener el infarto y mejor morir)

-Perfecto! – anunció el coreógrafo- eres todo un bailarín.

Las horas pasaron volando y de últimas le hicieron una mascarilla para borrarle la expresión de cansado. A las 5 de la tarde llegaron Hitoshi, los bailarines y Kai en una cómoda camioneta a una apabullante mansión, era tan grande como una manzana de N.Y.

Entraron recorriendo el patio de enfrente que no era mas que una inmensa porción de bosque para al final llegar a una bellísima casa de enorme portón. Al descender del auto Hitoshi le dijo que pasara lo que pasara el debía decir que tenía 17 años.

Un sirviente los condujo al interior de la casa. Había un hall con exquisita y fina decoración, era iluminado en sus paredes por obras de reconocidos pintores. Kai conocía al pie de la letra cada uno de ellos y se quedó maravillado al ver que la mayoría de ellos eran auténticos.

Perdido estaba en una obra cuando escuchó una fuerte y clara voz que entró a la habitación:

-Hitoshi, es un placer tenerte en mi casa

-El placer es mío.

-¿El es el jovencito del que me hablaste?- con la mirada señala a Kai

-Si- ambos se acercan- Señor Boris, le presento a Kai Hiwatari, tiene mucho talento.

-Es un placer conocerlo señor Boris- saluda Kai muy cordial

-¿Te gusta la pintura?- pregunta Boris al haber notado lo abstraído de Kai cuando llegó.

-Si, mucho. Tiene usted un exquisito gusto para el surrealismo francés sin olvidar el modernismo y el cubismo- el mayor se sorprende

-Veo que sabes de arte jovencito.

-Solo un poco señor- trata de sonar modesto.

-Bien, por que no pasamos a mi foro para ver lo que este chico puede hacer.

Todos se conducen a una parte apartada de la casa. En cuanto entraron los jóvenes se quedaron asombrados al ver que había un cómodo teatro privado con capacidad para aproximadamente 200 personas. En el escenario los técnicos ya tenían listas las luces para la presentación así que solo faltaba que ellos se cambiaran de ropa e iniciaran su rutina.

El mismo Boris los condujo a la zona de pequeños pero cómodos camerinos donde Kai, al ser el principal, tenía uno para el solo. Ahí comenzó la transformación, se cambió de ropa, con cuidado pintó sus triángulos en las mejillas y el toque final: tomó su bufanda de la suerte, le dio un beso donde tenía la "K" bordada y la anudó a su cuello. Para terminar hizo un par de vocalizaciones y salió listo para dar lo mejor de si.

En unos momentos mas ya estaban listos y la presentación dio comienzo. En la cuarta fila estaban Boris y Hitoshi muy atentos. En cuanto subieron las cortinas Kai sintió tensión en su cuerpo que se acrecentó cuando comenzó la fuerte pista musical. Tratándose de controlar comenzó el número que ya había ensayado miles de veces. Su voz era como la de un ángel y su presencia sin duda dejaba huella en quien lo viera.

Se salió un poco de lo que estaba marcado en la rutina pero lo hizo espléndidamente dejando impresionados tanto a Hito como al hombre mayor. Al terminar de cantar le aplaudieron fuertemente.

-Kai- habló Boris- eres muy bueno. Pasa a las regaderas para que te refresques, me gustaría entrevistarte un momento.

-Si señor, gracias.

Uff! Qué alivio. Todo había salido a la perfección, sin duda aceptaría patrocinarlo. Mientras se daba un regaderazo daba un ligero masaje a sus hombros para bajar su tensión. Cuando salió se puso un cómodo pans gris y salió para ver a Boris.

Encontró que Boris despedía a Hitoshi y a los bailarines pero antes de salir Hito le dijo.

-Te espero afuera en la camioneta, no te apures.

-O.K

Boris lo condujo a su despacho privado en el cual tenía una confortable sala de piel color vino y mas obras de arte que llamaban la atención del bicolor.

Después de tomar asiento Boris le ofreció una copa de jerez para entrar en calor. Kai la aceptó gustoso, necesitaba liberar la tensión de su garganta pero la inquisitiva mirada gris lo pone un poco nervioso.

-Y bien joven Kai ¿Desde cuándo te dedicas a cantar?

-Desde los 8 años

-Mmm, veo que tienes experiencia, tu calidad vocal es excepcional y la canción te quedó algo chica ¿Tienes conocimiento de ópera verdad?

-Si, de hecho Hitoshi me descubrió interpretando el papel de "El fantasma de la opera"

-¿Entonces eres soprano?

-Soprano a mezzosoprano, pero también puedo cantar en barítono

-¿En qué academia aprendiste?

_-Château d'arts _( de artes)

-Una reconocida academia... muy costosa

-Era becario completo

-Vaya, jovencito, si que eres alguien especial... ¿Podrías cantar una parte de "el fantasma" solo... para mi?

-Claro señor.

Se pone de pie y afina su garganta. Decide cantar la parte donde el fantasma descubre a Christine declarándole su amor a Raoul y el se siente traicionado. Una parte bastante complicada por que es indispensable el énfasis tanto vocal como corporal en la parte cumbre del sufrimiento.

Conforme empieza a subir la voz la casa se va llenando del dulce sonido que en la parte mas alta llega hasta los oídos de Hitoshi que está dentro de la camioneta.

¡Qué voz! Todo un don que hay que aprovechar al máximo. Boris se embelesa con el muchacho que canta y actúa siendo alumbrado por la luz de un vitral en tonos beige. De sus pequeños y rosados labios sale un potente cañón de voz que hay que verlo para creerlo. No parece un jovencito de 17 años, parece que mínimo tiene 20 pero su piel trasluce como la de un quinceañero.

Cuando termina su interpretación se da cuenta de lo impresionado que ha dejado a Boris quien lo mira con la boca abierta.

-Kai ven- le hace el ademán para que se siente a su lado y el obedece- tenía años que no escuchaba una voz como la tuya. Sin duda el público te amará, eres talentoso, tiene presencia y sumamente _atractivo_- esta última palabra la susurró en forma sensual.

-Gracias señor- contestó un poco ruborizado.

-Es la verdad, no seas modesto. Con un apoyo como el que yo te puedo dar llegarás muy alto- le toma la barbilla con suavidad- tus hermosos ojos de rubí estará en todas partes- Kai se ruboriza mas- y estos pequeños labios solo entonarán las canciones de los mejores compositores- le acaricia los labios con el pulgar.

Se aproxima peligrosamente. Kai se queda estático, no sabe que actitud poner hasta que siente como lo besan de manera sumamente sensual. El no corresponde el beso, solo entreabre sus labios para sentirse invadido por la experta lengua que en un par de segundos llega a lo mas profundo de su cavidad. Se siente bastante bien y sin notarlo cierra sus ojos dejándose embriagar por el erótico sabor del hombre maduro.

En seguida una mano lo toma por la nuca y otra por la cintura haciendo mucho mas profundo el contacto. El peso del adulto lo va venciendo hasta que queda recostado en el sillón, entonces nota su comprometedora situación y decide ponerle un alto.

-Deténgase- habla Kai determinante.

-¿Quieres que vayamos a la recámara?

-No, me largo de aquí- trata de levantarse pero Boris se lo impide.

-No Kai, yo mejor que nadie se que no quieres hacer eso.

-¿Usted? – saca una risa burlona- ¿Qué puede usted saber de lo que yo quiero?

-Mas de lo que tu mismo sabes...en el escenario veía a un hombre con hambre de éxito, tu mirada refleja que has sufrido y que deseas dejar atrás todo eso y por ello has escogido ese camino.

-Pero no así

-¿Entonces como?... ¿Crees que solo con tu voz y tu linda cara llegarás a ser alguien? No niño estas muy equivocado- ahora el burlón es el- este mundo es duro y cuesta ganarse las cosas. Aparte de darme a ganar mucho dinero tienes que darme "otras ganancias". Yo soy el único que puede hacer que así- chasquea sus dedos 2 veces- subas a la cima. Tu decides: te quedas conmigo o te pateo a la calle como un perro.

Esas eran las palabras mas duras que había escuchado en su vida pero eran ciertas ¿De verdad fue tan ingenuo para creer que todo sería así de fácil? Sintió pena de si mismo. Ahora tenía 2 segundos para decidir lo que quería. Esos 2 segundos duraron una eternidad para el. Tenía la opción de votar todo y regresar a la academia o, sacrificar un poco su cuerpo y llegar a la cima del mundo.

De nuevo regresó a mirar los ojos grises, duros como el acero, tenía mucho miedo pero con el poco aire que le quedaba en los pulmones respondió lo que le cambiaría la vida para siempre.

-Si

-Eres muy inteligente Kai... ¿Vamos a la recámara?

-Si

Al notar que el chico todavía estaba nervioso lo tomó con suavidad de la mano, sabía que obtendría mucho mas si se ganaba su confianza, no por nada era un viejo lobo de mar. No le convenía que se fuera con otro padrino por que con ese talento se haría tan millonario que guardaría dinero hasta en las fundas de las almohadas.

Con sutileza lo condujo a la recámara, una impresionante habitación llena de todos los lujo que puede desear un hombre. Sentó a Kai en la cama y abrió las cortinas a todo lo que daban. Kai se quedó muy extrañado por esto, observó por el enorme ventanal la parte trasera de la casa. El jardín mas hermoso que había visto en su vida iluminado con bellos candiles y las primeras estrellas que comenzaban a aparecer en el firmamento.

Pronto sintió un peso que se acomodaba a sus espaldas, obviamente era Boris que le empezaba a masajear los hombros y le susurraba al oído:

-Relájate, esto no es para que sufras, es para gozarlo. Todavía eres muy jovencito y por eso no lo entiendes pero yo te enseñaré poco a poco lo que es el placer.

Para cuando termina la frase ya casi ha terminado de despojar a Kai de la suave chamarra dejando solo con la camiseta de tirantes blanca. De espaldas se le veía su hermoso cuello ligeramente erizado pero que se crispó mas por los suaves besos con barba de candado.

A Boris le encantaba encaminar a los principiantes, eran tan temerosos y dóciles que los podía moldear a su manera de la forma que mas le agradara. Pero Kai era mucho mas bello que todos los demás y sin saberlo mas sensual.

Luego lo despojó de su playera y lo recostó en la cama. Sus costillas eran delgadas y su abdomen estaba ligeramente marcado por el ejercicio. Primero solo le acarició con la yema de los dedos para después hacerlo con toda la palma. Le enternecía que se le veía cómo palpitaba el corazón a gran velocidad como si se fuera a salir del pecho.

Le siguió besando el pecho por largo rato devorando los erectos pezones y escuchando los suaves quejidos del joven. Después decidió probar nuevos terrenos y le bajó los pantalones para apreciarlo en su completa desnudez. ¡que piernas! Largas y firmes y entre ellas un miembro grande y levemente endurecido.

Le acarició los muslos con suavidad y enredando sus dedos en el vello que se erizaba. Kai seguía respirando agitadamente, era la primera vez que se sentía envuelto por tantas sensaciones placenteras, sin notarlo había olvidado la idea de salir huyendo.

-Te comeré aquí para prepararte.

Kai volteó a ver que Boris le comenzaba a lamer su miembro, con solo 2 veces ya estaba mas que levantado. Luego lo engulló en su totalidad haciendo que el joven se retorciera del placer y arrugara la colcha con sus dedos.

Era algo incontrolable, la espalda se le arqueaba y sentía espasmos por todo su cuerpo, en segundos perdió el conocimiento de si mismo y se derramó en los labios del hombre.

-Mmm Kai, eres extremadamente rápido... eres único- volvió a besarlo en los labios y mientras hacía esto del cajón sacó un tubo con lubricante y con una mano se esparció una gran cantidad en los dedos- ahora te enseñaré otra cosa- conduce el lubricante a la entrada del bicolor y la aplica con suavidad.

-¡No espera!- Kai se asustó

-¿Ahora qué pasa?- le introduce un dedo y el joven deforma su rostro

-No estoy listo para esto...aah- le gusta como se siente

-Pero si ya casi eres mayor de edad, yo lo hice por primera vez a los 16

-¡Yo tengo 15!- no se pudo callar mas

-¿tienes 15? No puedo creerlo- se detiene- creí que ya casi eras mayor de edad

-Hitoshi me pidió que no dijera la verdad

-Tiene razón, es mejor decir que eres mas grande, por eso debes madurar mas rápido.

Con su mirada lujuriosa encajó un segundo dedo sintiendo el forzado esfínter de Kai. Jugó unos momentos mientras el pequeño seguía diciendo "no" entre jadeos. Cuando lo consideró pertinente los retiró y se acomodó entre el hermoso par de piernas.

-Es hora que te conviertas en un adulto- Kai desorbitó los ojos al notar el tamaño del miembro que se colocó en su entrada y que empieza a abrirse paso en el.

Al principio sigue diciendo que no, pero después calla sus súplicas y las cambia por unas lagrimillas de cristal que son debidas por los labios de Boris. Sus sollozos mezclados con sus gemidos hacen eco en las 4 paredes.

A pesar que su cuerpo se estremece su alma sigue sufriendo. Está siendo tomado por un hombre al que en la mañana no conocía. Sentía los fieros movimientos de entrar y salir y el deseaba que hubiera sido Yuriy, que el fuera el primero en su vida.

Los movimientos cada vez son mas potentes y están llegando hasta lo mas profundo de su ser, siente su interior desgarrado y pareciera que eso nunca iba a acabar. Luego, mezclado con el lubricante y su humedad, se empieza a mezclar las gotitas de pre- orgasmo del miembro del mayor, claro que con esto el de Kai queda listo para otra batalla.

Boris se estremece al ver la cara de Kai sufriendo, despeinado, llorando, sonrojado y jadeante, hay mucha humedad en su interior pero desea aún mas. Unas ganas incontenibles de dar el máximo hacen que ya sea doloroso cada movimiento así que tomando una gran bocanada de aire arroja todo lo que lleva por dentro.

Kai suelta un gritillo, ese liquido invade todo su interior y de nuevo el se derrama aumentado así el aroma a placer de la habitación. Boris desea dar mas pero de momento ha quedado seco así que saca lo último que le queda: al estar todavía tan sensible su miembro se sigue moviendo y siente unas enormes ganas de orinar así que no se contiene y lo hace.

Kai se siente asqueado, sabe que ese hombre está orinando en su interior y ahora hay mas líquido dentro de el pero es placentero así que de nuevo explota pero con mas debilidad.

Cuando toda esa conmoción termina se quedan así un tiempo, Boris sale de su cuerpo y junto con el una cantidad considerable de lubricante, sangre, humedad, semen y orín.

Kai se gira hacia la ventana y toma una posición fetal. Sus ojos siguen sacando lágrimas lo cual le deforma el ver las estrellas del cielo, ha vivido algo asqueroso y traumante pero no puede negar que lo disfrutó, le gustó sentirse usado y controlado. Su respiración se entre corta con los lloriqueos. La mano de Boris le acaricia el costado y le habla al oído.

-Estuvo bueno, seré tu padrino y conocerás las delicias del mundo- le besa sus hombros.

La mente del joven está revuelta, siente asco de si mismo y sin querer se le viene a la mente su propia canción:

_Ain't nothing but a heartache (no tengo nada, solo un dolor en el corazón)_

_Ain't nothing but a mistake (no tengo nada, solo un error)_

_I never wanna hear you say (nunca escuché lo que dijiste)_

_I WANT IT THAT WAY (así lo quiero)_

Ya no soporta estar mas en esa habitación, las sábanas le queman. A pesar del agudo dolor en su entrada se levanta y comienza a buscar su ropa. Mientras camina se pone la mano en el vientre, Boris fue muy rudo con el y lo lastimó, el líquido que queda en su interior sigue saliendo escurriéndose en sus muslos, podría pasar al baño a limpiarse pero ya no quiere seguir ahí ni un segundo mas.

Busca su ropa y torpemente se la pone. Boris lo observa atentamente desde el colchón, al final sale corriendo y tratando de recordar llega a la salida.

Ahí encuentra a Hitoshi fumando un cigarrillo afuera de la camioneta, solo el, ya no están ni los bailarines ni los técnicos, necesita un abrazo de protección así que corre a sus brazos y comienza a llorar, Hitoshi le acaricia el cabello.

-Sh, sh, sh cálamte Kai

-Ese hombre…- su llanto lo ahoga.

-Sh, lo se Kai... entra a la camioneta.

De los hombros lo conduce al interior, le pone el cinturón de seguridad y le cierra la puerta. Luego sube el y arranca con algo de velocidad, hasta ese momento el bicolor recapacita:

-¿Lo sabías?

-Si Kai, este es mi negocio y conozco todo sobre el- ni se inmuta

-¡ERES UN BASTARDO!- trata de golpearlo, Hito se orilla y con facilidad se defiende del menor tomándolo de las muñecas

-¡Escúchame bien Kai! Yo no te mentí, sabías a lo que te metías y aún así aceptaste acostarte con Boris, el no te forzó ¿Quieres poder? Tienes que dar algo a cambio. Yo te he conseguido al mejor padrino que podías tener, nadie te puede apoyar como Boris y si sigues siendo su puta llegarás a lo mas alto. Esto es duro pero a todos nos toca y vete acostumbrando por que apenas es el principio- Kai pierde las fuerzas- ah, y ahorita que lleguemos a casa te bañas, hueles muy fuerte a orines.

Su cuerpo tiembla, tal vez de miedo, olía a ese hombre, ya estaba sucio, no podía regresar así a su antigua vida, ¿Con qué cara vería a Yuriy o a Carlota? Eso ya no era posible para el.

En el camino llevaba su vista perdida, se le reflejaba las imágenes de lo de hace unos momentos y en su mente repetía

I want it that way.

**PPBKAI continuará…………………..**

Gracias por sus reviews a:**MARIAN T-H CULLEN, NYU, DANHK Y LUCRECIA ARTICA. **Espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado, ahora me cuenta mucho trabajo escribir por la falta de tiempo, pero ni modo, al igual que Kai debo hacer numeritos de monito cilindrero para ganar dinero y pagar mi vicio de anime.

Si alguien quiere esta canción solo mándeme bien claro su correo electrónico y a la brevedad posible se la haré llegar.

GRACIAS


	4. Chapter 4

**EL OCASO DE UNA ESTRELLA**

**Autor: PPBKAI**

Disclamer: los personajes de esta serie no me pertenecen....ya no se que tipo de disclamer poner después de tantos fics. Si quieren alguna de las canciones pìdanmela, solo pasen su mail correcto y a la brevedad lo hare llegar.

Para este capítulo, la canción que le da el título es "Shut up and sleep with me" (Cállate y acuéstate conmigo) interpretada por Sin with Sebastián (Peca con Sebastián) en el año de 1995.

**En el capítulo anterior:**

Su cuerpo tiembla, tal vez de miedo, olía a ese hombre, ya estaba sucio, no podía regresar así a su antigua vida, ¿Con qué cara vería a Yuriy o a Carlota? Eso ya no era posible para el.

En el camino llevaba su vista perdida, se le reflejaba las imágenes de lo de hace unos momentos y en su mente repetía

- I want it that way.

**CAPITULO 4: Shut up and sleep with me. **

Al siguiente día Kai se negó rotundamente a salir de la cama, se sentía muy mal y asqueado. Hitoshi le dio el día libre para que descanse, además de que ya sabe que a veces Boris no es muy cuidadoso, a el mismo se lo hizo, tuvo fuertes dolores en su entrada por 3 días y tomando en cuenta la corta edad de Kai debió ser mas doloroso.

Pobre bicolor, ni siquiera quiso desayunar, solo daba vueltas y vueltas en el colchón tratando de hacer que su mente registrara lo que había hecho ¿de verdad se había prostituído?

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

2 DIAS DESPUÉS / ESTUDIO DE GRABACIÓN

-¿Qué vamos a hacer Hitoshi?

-Boris quiere vernos- solo el escuchar ese nombre hizo que Kai temblara en su asiento- no se qué quiera decirnos.

En unos minutos mas se abrió la puerta y habló el temible hombre.

-Buenos días, disculpen la tardanza...este tráfico de la cuidad

-No hay problema señor Boris- dice Hito.

-Buenos días joven Kai- el bicolor pierde el color de la cara- ¿Cómo ha estado?

-Bi- bien Sr. Boris.

-O.K, pasemos directo a los negocios... Kai, tienes talento así que creo que sería una perdida de tiempo ponerte a prueba. Hoy mismo firmarás contrato con la disquera- Hito y Kai se quedan con la boca abierta- para que inicies de inmediato con una promoción en serio. Es mas, vamos de una vez a que firmes.

Como autómatas los 2 jóvenes salieron des despacho con rumbo a la oficina "Del gran jefe".

-¡Boris! Que gusto verte

-¡amigo mio!... mira te presento a Kai, el chico del que te hable.

-Oooh veo que como siempre has tenido buen gusto- Kai se sonroja

-Te garantizo, este chico canta como los angeles

-Viniendo de ti no esperaba menos- del cajón de su escritorio saca una carpeta- este es el contrato, si gustas leerlo por si tienes alguna duda.

-Kai lee las cláusulas, dicen que no puede cambiar su imagen a menos que se lo autoricen, no puede aceptar contratos por su cuenta y lo mejor, la paga: 5, 000 dlls. Mensuales como sueldo base y 3000 adicionales por cada presentación, claro, aparte las ganancias de ventas, entrevistas, regalías y demás cosas que vengan.

A Kai se le saltaron los ojos ¡tanto dinero al mes! Y apenas comenzando, ni un profesionista gana eso como quiera. Boris le quita el contrato y lo lee.

-¿5000 dlls? No, no estoy de acuerdo, no lo vale

-Apenas veremos como funciona, yo regularmente ofrezco 3000 pero por ser tu recomendado le doy mas

-¿Acaso no somos amigos?

-Si, pero todavía no me consta nada

-Te lo garantizo yo- lo mira directo a los ojos- dale 10,000- los jóvenes ven anonadados la escena.

-¿10,000? ¡estas loco! Ya bastante son los 5000 para alguien que no conozco

-Este chico lo vale, es mas, si no resulta yo te pago lo de un año de sueldo de este chico.

-No, es muy arriesgado- mira a Kai escudriñadoramente- O.K ni tu ni yo, le doy 8000... peeeero, solo por que se trata de tu recomendado

-¡hombre gracias! Verás que no te arrepentirás.

Hitoshi era el mas sorprendido, a un artista nuevo como Kai casi siempre le ofrecen 500 o si demuestra que es muy bueno (realmente bueno) de dan 1,500, por ser recomendado de Boris si esperaba los 3000, pero que le consiguiera 8000 era de dejar con la boca abierta a cualquiera. Boris no intercedía así por nadie así que si debía estar interesado en Kai, ahora debía ser mas cuidadoso por que si se metía con el bicolor este le podía decir a Boris y lo mas seguro es que lo despidiera.

En un par de minutos sacaron el nuevo contrato, claro, al ganar Kai mas dinero Hitoshi también ganaba mas porque era por porcentaje. Después de firmarlo Boris volvió a interceder.

-Solo una cosa mas... un pequeño capricho.

-¿Y ahora que Valkov?- decía el otro hombre

-¿Por qué no lanzas a Kai con "esa canción"?

-¿te refieres a...?

-Si, esa misma... ¿No crees que sería perfecta para el?- ambos miran ligeramente lujuriosos a Kai

-No lo se

-Por favor, solo dame ese gustito.

-Ay Boris, eres un caso serio- mueve la cabeza- esta bien... Kinomiya ya sabes el procedimiento, haz la solicitud para que le den a este niño la canción E-725, con todo el conjunto.

-Si señor- responde amable el aludido

-Yo también me retiro- habla Boris- fue un placer hacer negocios contigo

-Espero que esto resulte

-No te fallaré.

Salen los 3 de la oficina, Kai camina en una nube ¿Cómo es que Boris le consiguió mas sueldo y encima le cumplirán caprichos? Ya en el pasillo se despiden del hombre maduro, de mano de Hitoshi y de un suave beso en la comisura a Kai, debía probar de nuevo esos labios de cereza.

-¿A dónde iremos ahora Hitoshi?

-Por tu canción

-¿Ya?

-Si

-¿Sabes de qué se trata "esa canción"?

-La verdad no lo se pero si tiene el número E-725 es algo vieja

-O sea que cantaré un remake

-No, esas tiene otro código, las letras E son canciones que se escribieron hace como 3 años pero esta por alguna razón no ha salido si no sería E1-725

-Ah, ya entiendo

-Bien, veamos de qué se trata.

Llegan a la oficina correspondiente y hacen el pedido oficial, todos se sorprenden de que sea "esa canción", con complementos y por ordenes del señor Vladimir, jefe de la empresa.

Luego de llenar los correspondientes formularios les dicen que regresen a las 4 de la tarde para tener reunida a la gente necesaria. Como todavía es temprano regresan a donde se está hospedando Kai.

-¿Por qué se sorprendieron tanto y qué es eso de "complementos"?

-El por qué se sorprendieron no lo se, yo también ya estoy muy intrigado y los complementos se refieren a los músicos, arreglistas y demás gente que requiere una canción incluida la grabación, esos los paga de entrada el cantante cuando apenas comienza, pero como tu eres recomendado los gastos los cubrirá la empresa...tienes mucha suerte Kai, no sabes cuánta, nunca había visto a Boris apoyar así a alguien.

Esto deja muy confundido al bicolor, no sabe si creerle lo que está diciendo; sea lo que sea le consiguió un sueldo muy elevado para cualquiera, con eso en poco tiempo juntará para una casa.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

A la hora acordada regresan al estudio y ya está un equipo de 3 personas que serán las encargadas de controlar que esa canción cobre vida de manera adecuada y se venda como pan caliente.

En cuanto llegan Hitoshi y Kai escudriñan con la mirada al mas joven ¡qué hermoso es! Le quedará a la perfección la canción. No importa que no cante, con su presencia y ellos ahí todo saldrá a pedir de boca.

Le explican al primerizo la forma de trabajo que por lo visto será agotador. Primero ven sus capacidades vocales quedándose maravillados con tan solo la pequeña muestra de solfeo, ese chico si tiene verdadero talento.

-No creo que esta canción sea para el- habla el ingeniero de sonido- se desperdiciará su talento

-Pero tiene presencia para cantarla- interviene el coreógrafo

-Son ordenes de Vladimir y aquí se hace lo que el dice- el arreglista se muestra determinante.

Pues tiene razón, son ordenes, pero por lo visto no trabajarán demasiado, con su experiencia se dan cuenta de que es un éxito garantizado, y ganarán mucho dinero

-Muy bien Kai – habla el arreglista- esta es la letra de la canción. Necesito que la leas para que ahora te explique el tono y compás.

Le entregan un fólder el cual el bicolor abre intrigado. Hitoshi se arrima mas para poder leer, la curiosidad lo mata. Kai desorbita los ojos al leer las primeras 2 lineas:

TITULO: Shut up and sep with me

AUTOR: Boris Valkov

Ya desde ahí empezábamos mal, se sentía incómodo tanto con el título como con el saber que cantaría una canción que había escrito ese hombre. Siguió leyendo y sus sorpresas no paraban:

_Shut up _(cállate)

_and sleep with me _(y duerme conmigo)

_Come on uh huh and sleep with me(repeat 4X.)_(vamos, uh hun y duerme conmigo)

_I love your body _(amo tu cuerpo)

_Not so much I like your mind _(no mucho me gusta tu mente_)_

_Infact you're boring _(de hecho eres aburrido)

_Pretend not being of my kind _(pretendes no ser de mi tipo_)_

_You keep on talking of some girl I don't know _(te la pasas hablando de alguna chica que no conozco)

_When will you shut up and when will we go _(cuándo te callarás y entonces iremos)

_CORO_

_You were young, you're free, _(eres jóven, eres libre_)_

_Why don't you sleep with me?(repeat 1X)(_¿Por qué no duermes conmigo?)

_Shut up _(cállate)

_and sleep with me _(y duerme conmigo)

_Come on why don't you sleep with me _(vamos por qué no duermes conmigo)

_Don't you listen to those old conventions _(no escuches esas viejas convincciones)

_No try to suppress your real intentions _(no trates de suprimir tus intenciones reales)

_You're open minded, at least that's what you keep on sayin' _(eres de mente abierta, al menos eso es lo que te la pasas diciendo)

_Don't be afraid of doing what you're best at _(no te asustes de hacer lo que eres mejor_)_

_Shut up _(callate)

_Shut up _

_Shut up _

_Shut up _

_Shut up _

_Shut up _

_Shut up _

_Shut up...up...up_

_Shut up_

_and sleep with me _(y duerme conmigo)

_Come on why don't you sleep with me _(vamos por qué no duermes conmigo_)_

_Shut up _(callate)

_and sleep with me _(y duerme conmigo_)_

_Come on uh huh and sleep with me _(vamos uh huh y duerme conmigo)

Era una letra bastante controversial y cantada por un jovencito mucho mas. Hitoshi escondió su sobresalto tras sus anteojos rojos, de por si estaba sorprendido de los pasados actos de Boris y ahora le estaba dando su canción, si que se había encaprichado con Kai.

-Muy bien Kai- de nuevo el arreglista- esta canción lleva un rito pop dance y casi va platicada así que solo tendrás que hacer que tu voz se escuche sensual, a ver, vamos a practicarla, ya traigo un bit a tu tono de voz.

El ingeniero de sonido pone el sencillo bit y el compositor canta la canción para que Kai tenga una idea de cómo va. Efectivamente solo debe platicarla, el chiste será la interpretación.

-A ver Kai, ahora tu

-Si señor... mjh, mjh- afina su garganta- Shut up and sleep with me come on, why don't you sleep with me, shut up

-No, no, no…un poco mas abajo, otra vez.

-Shut up and...

-Ahora eso pero mas sensual, como de hot line

-Fuuu- bufó el bicolor- Shut up and sleep with me come on, why don't you sleep with me, shut up

-¡Perfecto!, ahora intenta llevar así toda la canción.

Obviamente no hay ningún problema, a la primera salió muy bien y Kai no requirió de mas instrucciones.

-Está muy monótona- habla el arreglista- necesita un coro mas alto para que rompa ese tono... ahorita vengo- salió corriendo y regresó en 10 minutos acompañado de una jovencita- Les presento a Svetlana, es una de mis alumnas, ella será perfecta para el coro- todos incluida la chica no entendían nada- a ver pequeña muestra lo que sabes hacer.

La joven solo parpadeó un par de veces y entonó una escalinata que Kai conocía muy bien, era para calentar al cantar opera.

-¡Oye!- alegó- yo puedo cantar lo mismo y con mucha mas potencia

-tu concentrate en lo tuyo, yo soy el experto aquí- se voltea a la chica- ahora canta esta parte así: "you were young, you're free why don't you sleep with me?

-O.K ¿solo esa parte?

-Si, pero al final lo sostienes hasta que la música lo indique... a ver, primero sin música.

-Bueno- dice no muy convencida- you were young, you're free why don't you sleep with me?- sonaba muy bien pero con el tipo de musica se oiría muy raro.

-Ahora Kai y Svetlana juntos, cada uno como debe.

Nadie entendía cómo iba a resultar esa mezcla rara de pop-dance-opera, al principio la parte de Kai ya la conocían, sonaba muy bien pero el arreglista tenía razón, cuando entró al coro la chica cambiaba mucho, se seguía oyendo rara, pero bien y eliminaba por completo la monotonía. Ahora si entendieron de lo que se trataba.

Al terminar todos los aplaudieron, ambos tenían mucho talento, solo faltaba afinar los detalles, una coreografía y listo para grabar canción junto con el video promocional.

Al anochecer (que llegó muy rápido) todos se retiraron a descansar menos el arreglista que se quedaría tiempo extra para darle mas "caché" al fondo musical, debía hacerlo en ese momento por que si no "se le cortaba la inspiración" según sus propias palabras.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Al día siguiente todos llegaron muy temprano, ya estaban listos para empezar en forma con el trabajo. El fondo musical ya había quedado muy bien, seguía sencillo pero era justo lo que la canción requería.

Después de que Kai y Svetlana calentaron sus voces practicaron de nuevo la canción unas 6 veces, ya estaba lista después de afinar detalles insignificantes.

-¿y si la grabamos ahora?- habla el ingeniero de sonido.

-Puees, no veo inconveniente- el arreglista ve a Hitoshi

-Kai ya está listo, lo puede hacer.

Comenzaron a grabar la canción, al principio los 2 jóvenes estan nerviosos, nunca habían pasado por algo como eso pero en unos segundos se sintieron mas cómodos. Increíblemente a la primera quedó la canción. Todos aplaudieron emocionados, trabajar con gente con talento no se veía todos los días.

Para celebrar fueron todos a almorzar algo ligero a una linda cafetería. Ya platicando un poco mas con Kai les cayó muy bien, a pesar de su inexpresivo rostro era muy amable. A Svetlana le pareció adorable y claro, increíblemente guapo, pero ella prefería a los chicos menos llamativos y muy pensantes, por eso andaba con un chico de las oficinas administrativas que se llamaba Kenny.

A Kai también le agradó su equipo de trabajo, todos eran muy serios y responsables y la chica, pues muy tranquila y callada, pero sonriente y amable, un tanto ingenua, sin darse cuenta Kai pensó " ojalá que ella no tenga que pasar por lo mismo que yo".

Después del almuerzo regresaron al trabajo, ahora con el coreógrafo. De verdad que Kai era un estuche de monerías, bailaba tan bien como cantaba. Como la canción era tan sencilla la coreografía era energética, sensual pero con pasos no muy complicados. En esa canción no llevaría bailarines, solo Kai que era el que llevaba toda la carga del trabajo y Svetlana que tenía una participación muy pequeña, tan solo debía pasearse a la hora de su parte y ya.

Al igual que con la letra los pasos quedaron marcados muy rápido, para la tarde ya estaba toda la coreografía puesta y sincronizada con la letra.

Esta vez Kai tuvo que esforzarse mas por que la coreografía era muy movida y tenía que controlar mas el aire para que no se oyera su agitación. Pero al final del día todo quedó corregido y aumentado.

Todos felicitaron a los 2 jóvenes por su esfuerzo y talento. Al día siguiente solo ensayaría ya todo junto y pasarían a otro asunto de vital importancia: se reuniría con el posible director de su video musical.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Otra vez al día siguiente a levantarse de madrugada e ir al pesado trabajo. Ensayó con Svetlana y a la hora del almuerzo ya estaba todo en orden.

Al regresar solo hicieron un poco de tiempo para esperar al posible director, nadie sabía de quién se trataba. A la hora y media llegó un señor de una edad similar a la de Boris y se presentó como Mr. Douglas. Todos desorbitaron los ojos, se trataba de uno de los directores mas cotizados que solo trabajaba con estrellas de talla internacional.

Miró a Kai de arriba abajo poniendo en duda lo que podía hacer y con algo de fastidio pidió que le presentara su trabajo. Sin ninguna clase de complicación los 2 chicos hicieron lo suyo sorprendiendo a Douglas de que de verdad podían cantar.

A Kai le cayó un poco mal la soberbia del hombre, el no sabía ni quién rayos era, pero en un descuido Hitoshi le explicó.

-Este es uno de los peces gordos Kai, si es un pesado, pero tu aguántate, si alguien puede hacerte un buen video es el.

Ya con esto Kai se quedó un poco mas tranquilo, aunque seguía sin agradarle mucho la idea.

Ahora que Mr. Douglas ya había visto al "chiquillo" del que le habló su buen amigo Boris lo comprendió. Sabía muy bien la debilidad que tenía su amigo por los adolescentes pero sin duda Kai era un caso especial que llegaría muy alto.

Le presentó su propuesta de trabajo que constaba en que, al ser una canción de tema delicado y Kai tan joven, todo quedaría en escenas sugerentes pero bien cuidadas.

La idea general se oía muy bien, solo faltaba encontrar a la persona "especial" que acompañaría a Kai en l video. Revisaron varias carpetas de candidatos pero ninguno daba el tipo que se requería. Unos muy chicos, otros muy grandes, unos rudos, unos como "mensos" y no inspiraban lo que Douglas necesitaba.

De pronto a Kai se le vino una maravillosa idea a la mente, su rostro se iluminó como raras veces con una sonrisa y de entre todas sus cosas sacó una fotografía de Yuriy y se la mostró al director.

En cuanto Douglas lo vió supo que era eso exactamente lo que necesitaba, un ángel dulce de mirada glacial, ese pelirrojo superaba las expectativas. Como era conocido de Kai le pidió que el arreglara el asunto pero que por ningún motivo lo fuera a dejar escapar, debía ser "ese" chico.

Como todavía era buena hora le pidió a Hitoshi que lo llevara a la academia para ver a su amigo, en cuanto llegó, Carlota salió a recibirlo brindándole un fortísimo abrazo que casi asfixia al bicolor.

Kai se sentía muy bien, sintió algo de nostalgia al estar de nuevo en ese lugar y claro, protección en los brazos de la señora. Después de platicar con ella y platicarle "lo bien que se encontraba" fue a buscar a su objetivo principal.

Entró a lo que antes fue su habitación y esperó unos minutos hasta que por la puerta entró un Yuriy fastidiado por las clases, ni siquiera notó la presencia del bicolor.

-¿No me das un besito?- dijo Kai altanero sentado al borde de la cama

-¡KAAAAI!- Yu gritó de alegría y le saltó encima al chico.

Cayeron a costados en la cama besándose de forma desesperada, se sentía tan bien ese sabor que su cuerpo subió de temperatura. Kai miraba los bellísimos ojos azules, no recordaba que fueran así de hermosos. De pronto le vino a la mente Boris, cuando lo tocó, lo besó, y tomó su virginidad con violencia.

No pudo evitar comenzar a derramar unas lágrimas que asustaron al pelirrojo

-Kai ¿qué tienes?- seca una lágrima con el pulgar

-Yuriy... tócame- Yu se sorprende- hazme el amor, quiero pertenecerte

-¿Pero qué te pasó?

-Por favor, hazlo, necesito que lo hagas

-¡Pero no estoy listo!

-¡No importa!- le toma con fuerza los hombros- necesito que lo borres de mi cuerpo.

-¿A quién?... Kai ¿Quién te dañó?- se muestra fúrico.

-Eso no importa, por favor.

Con una súplica como esa Yuriy no tuvo mas opción que cumplir con el deseo de su amigo. Estaba muy nervioso y acariciaba con torpeza pero aún así subió la temperatura.

Mientras eso ocurría Kai no se podía sacar a Boris de la mente, tan sucio y rudo que l asqueaba, pero cuando salía del trance se encontraba con la dulce mirada del pelirrojo. Nada que ver, eran situaciones abismalmente diferentes.

Kai sabía que no estaba siendo justo con el otro chico, solo estaba pensando en su propio bienestar, pero el haber probado de nuevo el sabor de la inocencia lo hicieron querer regocijarse al menos una vez en sus mieles. Las temblorosas manos de Yuriy estaban borrando las lascivas caricias del pasado y dejaban a su paso una suave estela de confort e su piel.

-¿De verdad deseas esto Kai?- Yuriy ya estaba listo

-Si Yu, te deseo a ti.

Esta vez si era placentero sentirse invadido y el dolor era mucho mas soportable. El miembro del pelirrojo hacía su trabajo con cuidado acariciando ese delicado interior y chocando de vez en cuando con la inflamada próstata.

Ahora que lo estaba haciendo por primera vez, Yuriy supo que no era complicado, su mente y su cuerpo se estaban adaptando muy bien a la situación, sentía su miembro envuelto en un capullo de suavidad y humedad.

En el momento de máximo placer, arquearon sus espaldas junto con una gruesa exhalación por sus bocas, aquello había sido delicioso y para ambos fue la primera vez que hicieron el amor.

Luego el taheño salió del cuerpo de Kai y se recostó en su pecho para descansar un poco, ahora podían hablar con mas calma.

-¿Por qué llorabas Kai?

-Por que te quiero

-Pero dijiste que lo borrara de tu cuerpo... ¿A quién?

-A nadie Yu- saca una sonrisa nerviosa- es que de otro modo no hubieras aceptado.

-Yuriy sabía que era una mentira, pero al ver la mirada de Kai sabía que no le diría nada mas, ya vería cómo investigar por su lado.

-¿Y qué te trae por aquí?- cambia de tema para eliminar la tensión

-Te traigo una propuesta...indecorosa- dice con picardía

-¿Más indecoroso que esto?- refiriéndose a su comprometedora situación

-Si... ¿sabes? Ya grabé mi primera canción

-¡¿En serio?! Wow Kai eso es genial ¿Cómo se llama?

-Jajaja, tiene un título un poco... llamativo

-Ya dime

-Se llama "Shut up and sleep with me"

-¡jajajajaajajaja! No juegues Kai ¿En serio?

-Si... por eso vine a hacerme promoción contigo- contesta muy divertido

-¿Y así la promocionarás de casa en casa?

-¡Oye! No es mala idea- ambos ríen- no, esta fue promoción especial, lo que vengo a decirte es que grabaremos el video y quiero que salgas en el.

-O sea, ¿Cómo? Yo no soy actor y el artista eres tu

-Si, pero le mostré una foto tuya al director y dice que eres perfecto

-Olvídalo Kai, a mi no me gustan las cámaras y con ese titulito a saber qué quieran que haga

-Será sencillo, nada comprometedor, anda Yuriy que dices, además te pagarán muy bien, de eso me encargo yo.

-No, que pena

-Si, por favor, onegai, si tu'plais, ¿En qué idioma te lo pido?

-Cuelga una cara de gato apaleado que derrite al pelirrojo además de que reflexiona un momento en que puede saber quién fue el que dañó a Kai.

-Está bien, acepto

-¡Excelente!

-Peeeeero con una condición

-¿Cuál?

-No saldré desnudo

-No dejaría que nadie te viera así, solo yo puedo verte desnudo

-Jajaja, muy gracioso

-Entonces mañana vengo por ti a las 8:00 de la mañana para que te expliquemos lo del video pero la paga yo trato de arreglarla mínimo en 8,000 dlls.

-¿8,000?- se sorprende

-Estos tienen dinero hasta en el culo, es lo menos que pueden hacer.

-Bueno, te esperaré mañana.

**PPBKAI continuará....................**

Entre tropiezos y 2 connatos de aborto por fin llegó el capitulo no.4 ¿saben lo dificil que es escribir estando a medio trabajo y tratar de que no lo cachen a uno? fiu, espero no haya quedado muy parchado. Quiero agradecer especialmente a **MARIAN TH CULLEN **(no he olvidado tu pedimento pero, elcochino archivo se daño y no lo encontraba, a mas tardar mañana 16 enero te lo mano), **DANHK Y LUCRECIA ARTICA **por haber sido tan gentiles de dejar un review. Y recuerden, si quieren la cancion solo pídanla en cabina, apoyen a la carrea del sexy Kai si no terminara cantando en el kiosko.

besos


	5. Chapter 5

**EL OCASO DE UNA ESTRELLA**

**Autor: PPBKAI**

Disclamer: los personajes de esta serie no me pertenecen....ya no se que tipo de disclamer poner después de tantos fics.

**En el capítulo anterior:**

Cuelga una cara de gato apaleado que derrite al pelirrojo además de que reflexiona un momento en que puede saber quién fue el que dañó a Kai.

-Está bien, acepto

-¡Excelente!

-Peeeeero con una condición

-¿Cuál?

-No saldré desnudo

-No dejaría que nadie te viera así, solo yo puedo verte desnudo

-Jajaja, muy gracioso

-Entonces mañana vengo por ti a las 8:00 de la mañana para que te expliquemos lo del video pero la paga yo trato de arreglarla mínimo en 8,000 dlls.

-¿8,000?- se sorprende

-Estos tienen dinero hasta en el culo, es lo menos que pueden hacer.

-Bueno, te esperaré mañana.

* * *

**CAPITULO 5: Shut up and sleep with me (el video)**

-Le prometí a Yuriy $10, 000 dlls- dice Kai por teléfono

-Es mucho dinero para un desconocido- a Douglas le parece excesivo

-Dijiste que no lo dejara ir, me costó muchísimo trabajo. De hecho quería $15,000

-Es un mocoso malcriado, mejor olvídalo, ya encontraremos otro

-Como Yuriy ninguno y tu lo sabes- sabe Kai que va ganando- si sale en el video se venderá como no tienes idea- se hace un silencio- además, ni es dinero de nuestros bolsillos.

-¿Sabes? Tienes razón. En mis videos me gusta trabajar sin escatimar gastos para que salga bien. Dile a ese chico que le daremos sus $10,000 pero que salga

-Sabía que lo comprenderías- cuelgan.

Esa misma noche por teléfono Kai dejó arreglado un muy buen pago para el chico taheño, sabía que Yuriy no derrochaba el dinero y eso lo utilizaría para cosas útiles.

Al siguiente día en la mañana Kai y Hitoshi pasaron a recoger a Yuriy a la academia. Carlota se quedó preocupada, no le agradaba ese ambiente pero no tenía autoridad para detenerlo, solo rezaba por que les fuera bien.

En cuanto llegaron a la disquera y lo presentaron con Douglas este se maravilló con el niño, era mas hermoso en persona, una obra maestra de la naturaleza. Con esos 2 chicos crearía una obra de arte, no sería necesario hacer trucos de cámara para que lucieran, por ellos mismos brillaban como luceros y juntos harían suspirar al mundo entero. Cambió de planes, harían 2 videos, uno para televisión abierta y el censurado, para atraer la curiosidad del público.

De inmediato pasaron a la parte del contrato, a Yuriy le costó trabajo no ahogarse cuando leyó la suma, pero puso cara de "Ash, pues ya que". El pago se haría al final del rodaje.

De ahí pasaron a los 3 chicos, Kai, Yuriy y Svetlana a una agotadora sesión de faciales, mascarillas, limpiezas y tratamientos para el cabello mientras que la producción afinaba detalles de las locaciones.

Svetlana se sentía en las nubes, tenía para ella solita a 2 biscochos para babear a gusto, el que no estaba muy feliz era su novio Kenny que no paraba de decir " ese par de jotos".

A la hora de la comida estuvieron muy a gusto, incluso los 3 jóvenes jugaron son su comida, no tenían remedio, todavía eran unos adolescentes.

Después practicaron un poco de lo que se haría en el video. Visitaron las locaciones que serían una universidad y una cafetería. Kai y Yuriy tuvieron que aprender a manejar un poco, el que tuvo mas problemas fue Kai por que le dieron un deportivo negro que al mínimo contacto aumentaba su velocidad así que debía ser cauteloso.

Por último revisaron la ropa que les pondrían, Yuriy y Svetlana debían lucir dulces e inocentes y Kai un poco mayor y rudo. No hubo mayor problema para finar los detalles de la imagen, al día siguiente desde muy temprano comenzarían el rodaje y si daba tiempo pasarían a las escenas censuradas.

* * *

EL VIDEO

De una universidad salen de la mano una linda pareja de novios, ella rubia con su cabello peinado de manera muy propia, un suéter ajustado rosa claro, una falda blanca y unos tenis. El pelirrojo con una camisa blanca, un chaleco tejido cerrado café claro y unos pantalones casuales beige.

El le abre la puerta del auto a ella y luego se encaminan a una linda cafetería. Lo que no saben es que cerca de ahí un atractivo chico bicolor que viste una gabardina negra los observa desde su deportivo también negro. En cuanto ellos arrancan el tira su cigarrillo por la ventana y los comienza a seguir.

Entran al café, la parejita escoge una romántica mesa para 2 y el solitario chico una mesa apartada pero puede observar perfectamente a los tórtolos. Piden un capuchino y juguetean con la espuma. El pelirrojo se ve hermoso cuando sorbe a su bebida, sus labios se inflaman por lo caliente que está y sus mejillas se sonrojan.

En un momento la chica se levanta para ir al tocador y deja solo a su acompañante. La oportunidad no es desaprovechada por el bicolor que deja abandonado su americano y se encamina a la mesa del pelirrojo.

Mientras se acerca, el mas joven queda hipnotizado con esa presencia de paso firme, no puede evitar ponerse nervioso y sobresaltarse cuando ese enigmático chico se sienta con el.

El bicolor directamente le acaricia la mano y aunque el otro se asusta no rompe el contacto, le gusta ese chico. Se miran a los ojos, se coquetean descaradamente, acarician sus manos hasta que no soportan mas y se dan un largo beso, no muy arrebatado pero saboreándose deliciosamente.

Se termina el beso y se miran de nuevo a los ojos, el bicolor se levanta, le extiende la mano y con la cabeza le hace el ademán de que se retiren juntos. El taheño escribe algo en una servilleta, deja dinero, toma la mano del bicolor y salen del lugar, entran al auto deportivo y arrancan.

En eso sale la chica del sanitario y llega a la mesa, ve la nota, se enfurece y sale corriendo del lugar. La nota dice "surgió algo importante. Te llamo luego".

Luego se ve un fondo rojo y el atractivo bicolor una la bufanda blanca, playera negra, pantalón azul y los protectores rojos en los brazos, baila la sexy y sencilla coreografía y cierra con una sensual mirada a la cámara.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-¡Corte!- anuncia el director- todo quedó perfecto ¡felicidades por su trabajo!

-Gracias- contestan a coro los jóvenes

-Todavía es temprano, hagamos las otras escenas

-Tengo mucha hambre- dice Yuriy

-Y todavía no tenemos las locaciones- habla un técnico

-Mmm- piensa Douglas- lleven el equipo a mi departamento y mientras ustedes- se refiere a los jóvenes- vayan a comer, pero no se tarden.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

ESCENAS CENSURADAS

Llegan el tatuado y el taheño a un fino departamento, el ojiazul se sorprende al ver el exquisito decorado del lugar. En cuanto entran el bicolor cierra la puerta tras el.

Se posa detrás del pelirrojo y lo abraza por la cintura. Le empieza a besar su cuello y hunde su nariz en su cabello. El otro chico no puede evitar cerrar los ojos y sonreír ante las deliciosas cosquillas.

Se gira y se miran de frente. Un beso desenfrenado da comienzo, el sabor es único por lo que el deseo aumenta. El tatuado se deshace de su gabardina y enseguida del chaleco del otro ruso.

Abrazados se encaminan a la recámara y caen en el colchón quedando el menor abajo. La ropa comienza a volar en todas direcciones hasta que sus cuerpos solo quedan cubiertos por la delgadísima sábana.

Nuevas caricias y sabores los embriagan a ambos hasta que llegan al momento cumbre. El pelirrojo aprieta los ojos y lanza un fuerte gemido, mas fuerte que los anteriores mientras que el bicolor se muestra fiero. Arquean sus espaldas y gimen de nuevo para después dejarse caer. Finalmente el bicolor toma la otra mejilla para darle un beso en los labios mas suave por lleno de cariño.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-¡Corte!- de nuevo Douglas- wow chicos eso fue genial. Nunca había visto tanta sensualidad en las escenas, quedó todo magnífico. Solo falta editar y unir.

Hasta ese momento los 2 jóvenes prestaron atención a su alrededor, todos estaban sonrojados con sus miradas brillantes, se le había pasado la mano pero ni cuenta se dieron. Claro, no se mostraron desnudos, la sábana los cubrió pero con lo que se veía bastaba para elevar las fantasías al cielo.

Los técnicos empezaron a recoger su material un poco torpes, les dolían sus entrepiernas. Kai y Yuriy pidieron que los dejaran solos unos minutos para poder vestirse por que les daba vergüenza que los vieran ( ¿y ahora viene la pena?)

Complaciendo a los adolescentes todos salen, de paso aprovechan para que les de el aire y beben un poco de agua esperando bajar un poco la temperatura.

MIENTAS TANTO EN LA HABITACIÓN

-¿Estas bien Yuriy?

-De maravilla- lo abraza y lo besa fugazmente en los labios- te veías genial

-Tu también... ¿no te duele?

-Un poco, me sorprendí mucho cuando me empezaste a preparar.- se sonroja

-No lo pude evitar. Te tenia aquí, en la cama, bajo mi cuerpo. Mi mente me abandonó y no pensé en otra cosa que hacerte mío.

-Nunca pensé que lo fueras a hacer de verdad

-¿Te gustó?- lo besa

-Me encantó, espero que no se vea nada en el video

-Jaja, de todos modos, sería magnífico que se viera como perdiste tu virginidad de verdad

-¡Es cierto! Podré tener grabada en video mi primera vez

-Yo me quedaré con 100 copias

-Yo iré a comprar todas las que pueda ¡que vergüenza que algún conocido vea eso!

Entre risas se terminaron de vestir rápidamente. Después se terminó de recoger todo pero de entre el ruido se alzó una imponente voz que hizo a Kai estremecerse, esto claro, no pasó inadvertido por Yuriy así que afiló sus sentidos.

-Buen trabajo chicos- entró a la habitación Boris Valkov acompañado de Mr. Douglas – Kai, solo tu puedes enamorar así a la cámara- se queda asombrado con el pelirrojo- tu amiguito también es muy talentoso ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Yuriy Ivanov- responde serio observando cada detalle de ese hombre.

-Eres de la misma academia de Kai ¿verdad?- asiente- me gustaría hacerles una prueba a los 2

-NO- habla determinante Kai. Yu reafirma sus sospechas- ¡déjalo en paz!- al ver la alerta del pelirrojo trata de arreglarlo- aquí la estrella soy yo y no compartiré créditos con nadie mas

-Eso me gusta Kai, que seas determinante. Esta bien, de momento solo tu y yo arreglaremos algunos "asuntos pendientes". Ya después hablaré con Yuriy

-No me interesa el espectáculo- argumenta el taheño- solo fue un favor a mi amigo- Kai se siente aliviado

-Es una lástima joven Ivanov, usted tendría un enorme potencial si no como cantante cuando menos como modelo... en fin. Douglas ¿podría llevarme ya a Kai?

-Claro, ya terminamos de filmar el video, creí que se llevaría al menos 3 días

-Así es Kai de sorprendente- toma al bicolor por el hombro

-O si quieres apuro a la gente y se quedan aquí

-¿Harías eso por mi? Oh, te lo agradecería

-Todo sea por mi buen amigo Boris- se miran con malicia. Luego habla en tono alto- ¡tienen todos 5 minutos para salir de aquí!

Los técnicos con velocidad recogieron todo, cuando Douglas decía 5 minutos era con reloj en mano si no los despediría. Kai le encargó a Hitoshi que regresara a Yuriy con bien a la academia, no le tenía confianza pero dadas las circunstancias no podría dejarlo que se retirara solo. Claro que Yu no quería dejarlo con ese tal Valkov pero no podía hacer nada mas.

Quedó con Kai que seguirían en contacto. Hitoshi lo tomó por el hombro y se dirigieron al auto. Yuriy comenzó a maquinar un plan para obtener información.

-¿Qué tratos tiene Kai con el Sr. Valkov?

-Boris es su patrocinador

-Y ¿El cubre TODOS los gastos de Kai?

-Si, todo lo que necesite invertir en la carrera de tu amigo lo pagará el y la disquera

-¿No es muy riesgoso ser patrocinador?

-Con un chico como Kai no habrá problemas. Es un hombre de negocios y puede reconocer perfectamente cuando alguien tiene potencial

-¿Y cómo consiguieron a un patrocinador como ese?- hace tono de sorpresa

-Yo lo conseguí

-Entonces debes ser de los grandes. Se nota que eres astuto

-Solo es mi trabajo y Boris es uno de mis contactos.

Yuriy lo comprendió todo: Boris era el que dañó a Kai y Hitoshi fue el encargado de presentárselo ¡qué asco! Todos eran una bola de puercos.

Por fin llegaron a la academia y Yuriy se despidió sonriente de Hito para quedar como amigos. El le sería muy útil para seguir en contacto con Kai.

DEPARTAMENTO DE DOUGLAS

Ya se han ido todos solo se quedaron los 2 hombres mayores y Kai. Este último se siente atemorizado, sabe que de nuevo será tomado por ese hombre. De nuevo siente el sabor de esa piel en sus labios. No lo desea, no quiere ser ultrajado de nuevo pero es tanto su miedo que su cuerpo no es capaz de reaccionar.

Observa atento como los 2 hombres hablan en voz baja, ríen un poco. Douglas sale de la habitación unos momentos y vuelve a regresar. Los 2 se acercan a el. Las manos y la piernas le tiemblan ¿ahora qué trama Boris?

Ya que lo tiene muy ceca comienza a besarlo con furia. Kai solo desorbita sus ojos y lo hace aún mas cuando siente que Douglas está a sus espaldas.

-Cálmate Kai, ahora aprenderás algo nuevo

Queda atrapado entre los 2 cuerpos mayores que de inmediato lo atacaron con caricias lascivas que se escurren bajo sus ropas. Solo es un muñeco de trapo para esos 2. Lo denudan y besan a placer, cuando se han desecho de todas sus ropas siente el contacto directo con sus genitales. Solo el está desnudo, los demás conservan la totalidad de sus prendas.

Las 4 manos con tentación lo tocan, ha comenzado a gemir por las intensas sensaciones pero al mismo tiempo se le humedecen los ojos. Siente humillación y miedo. Cada vez que las lenguas lo acarician el se estremece ¿Qué es todo ese sentir? ¿Si se siente tan humillado por qué su cuerpo desea mas?

Lo conducen a la cama, Douglas se recuesta y baja sus pantalones, Boris le ordena a Kai que coma el erecto miembro de su amigo. Ha perdido la voluntad y obedece sumisamente. Por unos segundos observa "otro pedazo de carne extraño" piensa para el. Conduce sus delicados labios hasta el y comienza a hacer su trabajo, al mismo tiempo Boris lo está preparando para penetrarlo.

En unos segundos mas el miembro de Boris entra en el. Un miembro en su boca y otro en su entrada, eso es tan saquero que ya tiene su miembro levantado y está a punto de explotar.

Con toda esa escena Douglas se derrama en los labios rosados mientras que Kai y Boris lo imitan. Kai lo hace con un poco de debilidad puesto que su mente y su cuerpo estaban en sintonías diferentes.

-Quiero entrar en Kai- dice Douglas.

-No, no, no y no- responde Boris.- solo yo puedo entrar en este agujerito

-No seas envidioso Boris, solo tantito

-¡no! Si fuera cualquiera de los otros te lo regalaba, pero Kai es solo mío- lo mira determinante.

-Es la primera vez que te veo así acaso ¿te has enamorado?- ríe burlonamente

-¡no digas idioteces! Solo te digo que Kai es de mi propiedad y solo te lo presté tantito

-Está bien, no te enojes

-Ahora déjame a solas con el

-¿Te sigo dejando la cámara puesta?

-¡¿Cuál cámara?!- pregunta Kai asustado

-jajajaja- ambos ríen. Douglas responde- estás en la casa de un director de videos, tengo cámaras por todas partes. Saluda- le señala el espejo del tocador. Kai siente ganas de llorar pero ya no puede. Mira su reflejo en el espejo ¿En qué se ha convertido?

Solo baja de nuevo su mirada en forma melancólica clavándola en las sábanas. Boris lo observa, se ve tan desvalido, si tan solo supiera lo que si expresión puede causar a los ojos del mayor.

-Apágala- dice Boris- solo quiero quedarme con Kai

-Como gustes- se medio acomoda la ropa y sale

-¿no te gusta que te filmen?- pregunta Boris ahora que se ha quedado solo con el chico.

-No, y tampoco me gustó estar cerca de Douglas- levanta sus amatistas y enfoca al mayor, se sorprende de que le ha cambiado la mirada. Su mente se ilumina con una idea, muy peligrosa, pero vale la pena intentarla- prefiero quedarme contigo.

-¿Te parece que soy mejor que el?- se siente halagado

-si... Boris- lo abraza- me asustó

-Kai aún eres un pequeño- le corresponde el abrazo con fuerza- de momento serás solo mio mientras te acostumbras, ya después intentaremos cosas nuevas.

-¡no!- saca su mejor mirada, esto está saliendo mejor de lo que esperaba- me da asco pasar por varias manos. Si he de estar con alguien prefiero que sea solo contigo.

-Esta bien, entonces solo me pertenecerás a mi.- un niño como Kai no puede mentir.

De nuevo lo toma entre sus brazos y lo recuesta en el colchón. Esta vez Kai se muestra mas cooperador y encuentra que el hombre maduro se muestra débil ante sus expresiones de placer. Ahora se muestra mas dulce con el, como ve que coopera ya no usa la violencia como la vez anterior. No comprendía como es que un pequeño de 15 años puede ser tan erótico. Sus miradas, sus gemidos, el temblor de su cuerpo, su aroma, todo en el era demasiado tentador ¿por qué nació así?

Esta vez el clímax fue de embriagador placer, Kai también lo disfrutó mas, ya no se sintió lastimado como la primera vez, además que el haber logrado su cometido le daba un toque extra.

Cuando terminaron solo se quedaron tranquilamente a reposar en el colchón, ahora solo compartían miradas y suaves besos. Boris se sentía en las nubes al verse reflejado en los inmensos rubíes.

-No me engañas Kai- el bicolor se sobresalta- en verdad lo hiciste con el pelirrojo

-No, solo fue actuación- se volvió a tranquilizar, creyó que su teatro de manipulación se había caído.

-Jajaja, te conozco en la intimidad y lo que pude ver en los monitores que fueron instalados en la sala fue a ti teniendo sexo de verdad y no una actuación.

-Así que viste toda la filmación.

-Si pero, no quise interrumpir. Te veías hermoso.

-¿lo crees en serio?

-Si Kai- lo besa- ah! Se me olvidaba- se estira, toma su saco y le da un papel a Kai- toma este cheque, para que te compres algo que quieras y firma esta tarjeta, es de débito, te depositarán aquí tu nómina.

-Kai firma la tarjeta y luego revisa el cheque.

-¡20,000 dólares!

-Si, para que te compres algunos de los "chunches" que les gustan a los jóvenes

-Boris- regresa a besarlo de nuevo aumentando la temperatura.

De nuevo el señor se acomoda sobre el y Kai lo recibe con brazos y piernas abiertas. Mientras que acarician su cuerpo el rodea a Boris por el cuello y sigue viendo el cheque. 20,000 dólares no son nada despreciables, así hasta gozó mucho mas.

*******************

Al día siguiente Boris fue a recoger a Kai al hotel, le dijo a Hitoshi que lo tendría todo el día así que mejor le cancelara todos sus compromisos. El moreno acató la orden sumiso pero no le agradaba en lo absoluto el trato especial a su descubrimiento.

Primero llevó a Kai al banco donde le abrió su cuenta con los $20,000 para que de inmediato los tuviera a su disposición. De ahí fueron al centro comercial a que compara algunas cositas que necesitara.

Kai estaba asombrado con el lujoso lugar, tantas tiendas y el podía comprar lo que quisiera, al fin sabría lo que se siente estrenar ropa a su gusto.

Entraron a la primera tienda y el chico se metió con un cerro de ropa a los vestidores, cada vez que se probaba una prenda salía para que Boris le diera su opinión. Boris estaba encantado viendo a su pequeño modelo particular, todo se le veía hermoso, sería un desperdicio que no se pudiera llevar todo. También los dependientes estaban maravillados en primera por que se notaba que ese chico tenía dinero y en segunda por el show que les estaba ofreciendo, no todos los días tenían clientes como el.

-Por fin Kai ¿Qué te vas a llevar?

-No lo se, todo me gusta

-Señorita, póngale todo al chico

-Si señor.

Kai lo miró asombrado, él le pagó toda la cuenta que era bastante grandecita, era de casi todos los 20,000 que le había dado, ahora también podía ir por zapatos.

Pero también le pagó el cerro de zapatos, chamarras, accesorios y juguetes. Le encantaba ver las sonrisas de Kai, ahora que lo notaba, era la primera vez que lo veía reír.

Después de tanto ajetreo les dio un hambre de muerte así que pasaron a un bello restaurante para que de paso, Kai estrenara algo de su nueva y fina ropa.

Desde que entraron los atendieron como reyes, Kai se ponía serio pero le perdonaban todo, con su belleza podía exigir lo que deseara.

Mientras comían Boris lo observaba, era tan bello que si no fuera artista se desperdiciaría, y solo el tenía el placer de hacerlo suyo cuando se le antojara. Que suerte había tenido de encontrarlo

-¿Qué vas a querer de postre?

-No lo se

-Camarero, por favor tráiganos los postres.

-En seguida señor.

En unos minutos les llevaron un coqueto carrito lleno de cuantas delicias azucaradas uno podía imaginar.

-Quiero ese, ese, ese, y este.

-¿Te comerás 4 postres?

-Si, necesito energía.

Mientras Boris saboreaba su expreso se encantaba con los extraños modales del chico, entre finos e infantiles, el había pedido un capuchino super espumoso para acompañar sus postres. La mente de Boris lo imaginó con el pastel embarrado en su pecho y la espuma en sus labios y el lamiéndolo hasta limpiarlo.

Después de la comida ya lo llevó de regreso a su hotel donde al cerrar la puerta no pudo evitar salarle encima al chico que de inmediato le correspondió fogosamente.

-Kai , hoy estas mas increíble que nunca.

-Por eso te dije que necesitaba energía.

Todo el resto de la tarde estuvieron teniendo sexo. Las barreras mentales de Kai se habían terminado, eso no estaba tan mal: Boris le daba el dinero a manos llenas, le ayudaría con su carrera y el solo debía darle placer que no le costaba mucho trabajo por que ahora comenzaba a disfrutarlo.

*******************

En los días siguientes comenzó la grabación del disco completo donde se incluyeron temas tanto bailables como baladas que demostraban que Kai también podía ser un cantante fino.

Como es de esperarse todo quedó perfecto y en muy poco tiempo también montaron algunos nuevos números para cuando comenzara a tener presentaciones, era un trabajo agotador pero le estaba agarrando el gusto, no era tan opuesto a lo que hacía en la academia de arte.

Por fin le anunciaron la fecha del lanzamiento de su primer sencillo, en 20 días se estrenaría a nivel mundial en todas las estaciones de radio y en 15 días mas su controversial video vería la luz del sol.

Se sentía un poco nervioso, ahora venía la nueva etapa que era desconocida para el, nunca pensó poder adquirir fama de esa manera, ojalá y le agradara a la gente.

**************

20 DIAS DESPUÉS

-Riiing- sonó el teléfono de Kai

-¿Bueno?

-Kai soy yo, Yuriy, enciende el radio en el 28.9, está sonando tu canción.

-¿En serio?

-Si, ¡Corre!

Encendió el radio en esa estación y ahí estaba, su voz sonando en una de las estaciones mas grandes de Rusia.

-¡Kai que emoción!- la excitación de Yuriy atravesaba el teléfono.

-No se que sentir Yuriy

-Siéntete feliz.

Emocionados terminaron de escuchar la canción.

-Shut up and sleep with me- hablaba el locutor- buena canción ¿no? la canta Kai Hiwatari. Si quieres oírla pídela en cabina.

-Yo voy a pedirla Kai- dice Yu- voy a colgar para marcar mil veces

-Gracias Yu...besos.

-Besos.

Después de eso se dejó caer en la cama, del buró tomó la primera copia de lo que era su disco. No podía creerlo, el en la portada y adentro un librillo con fotos y el reluciente disco.

En cada foto el lucía sensacional, no parecía el, no reflejaba si pensar, solo se veía a un atractivo chico posando con ropa extravagante, justo lo que al público le agradaba.

Los días siguientes fueron novedosos para el, veía con agrado que la gente llamaba a las estaciones de radio pidiendo su canción y le anunciaron que ya no viviría en el hotel, si no en un cómodo departamento.

Además de eso comenzó la distribución de su disco en las tiendas dándole así a conocer también su rostro. Todo eso era como un sueño, apenas una semana de su lanzamiento y ya era una canción que se escuchaba hasta en la sopa y eso era solo el comienzo de todo lo que pasaría.

**PPBKAI continuará......**

Jajajaja ¿a que no se esperaban que lo hubieran hecho de verdad en el set? bueno, tengoq u agradecer a todos los que se toman la molestia de leerme y sobre todo a los que dejan un review: **marian t.h cullen, danhk, puntuka 91 y beilion h. guilalen **(etto, no me dejaste un mail o tu usuario asi que por este medio te doy las gracias por leer este fic y los demas).

AAAh por cierto, hoy tambien publico un nuevo fic se llama **"MI DULCE SEÑOR" **Es un one shot de Yuriy X Boris Valkov, yaoi, lemmon y ya saben, todo eso que a nosotros nos gusta, espero que sea de su agrado. Nos vemos y cuidense.


	6. Chapter 6

**EL OCASO DE UNA ESTRELLA**

**Autor: PPBKAI**

Disclamer: los personajes de esta serie no me pertenecen....ya no se que tipo de disclamer poner después de tantos fics.

**En el capítulo anterior:**

Los días siguientes fueron novedosos para el, veía con agrado que la gente llamaba a las estaciones de radio pidiendo su canción y le anunciaron que ya no viviría en el hotel, si no en un cómodo departamento.

Además de eso comenzó la distribución de su disco en las tiendas dándole así a conocer también su rostro. Todo eso era como un sueño, apenas una semana de su lanzamiento y ya era una canción que se escuchaba hasta en la sopa y eso era solo el comienzo de todo lo que pasaría.

**CAPITULO 6: Shut up and...be famous.**

"Esto es un fenómeno mundial, un misterioso chico de nombre Kai ha tomado por asalto la escena musical. Con tan solo 20 años se ha colado en las listas de popularidad de todo el mundo.

Su primer sencillo Shut up and sleep with me ha levantado polémicas al por mayor, y hoy, señoras y señores, está con nosotros en el estudio de televisión KAI HIWATARI."

Aparece en el escenario Kai con la imagen de los triángulos tatuados que le han pulido durante meses. Svetlana lo acompaña vestida como muñeca de pastel. Con mirada determinante enamora a las cámaras y comienza a cantar:

_Shut up and sleep with me_

_Come on, why don't you sleep with me_

_Shut up…_

El pequeño público en el estudio enloquece, es la primera vez que el interprete de la sonada canción hace una aparición el público. Es tan atractivo que con sus miradas enamora a todos. Y quien lo está viendo en casa deja todo de lado para prestar atención.

Rostro gallardo, cuerpo de tentación, buena coreografía, sensuales movimientos y una voz que hace suspirar a una nación. Pero nadie sabe que por dentro tiembla de nervios, ese es el programa mas visto de todo Rusia, trata de que la voz no le tiemble. Las luces, las cámaras, todo es intimidante para el. Recuerda todo lo que le han dicho pero es diferente decirlo que hacerlo.

* * *

ACADEMIA DE ARTE

-¡Ese es Kai!

A pesar de que la academia prohíbe ver la televisión hasta tarde ese es un día especial. A las 9:00 de la noche del domingo saldrá en televisión Kai a cantar su primer sencillo.

Yuriy está sentado en primera fila con unas palomitas. Los profesores también están atentos y que decir de la señorita Carlota que se sentía feliz de que a Kai le estuviera yendo tan bien.

-Kai no tiene 20 años- se oyó una voz por ahí

-Pero es publicidad- dijo otro

-Pues se ve muy bien- afirmó una de sus fans.

Ya todos en la academia habían ido a comprar el disco. A Yuriy y a la Señorita Carlota Kai les había enviado por correo la edición de lujo que tenía el disco, videos (menos el censurado) entrevistas, un album de fotos con autógrafo y todo.

Cuando Kai estaba cantando todos lo miraban embobados ¿En serio ese chico había sido su compañero de clases? Lucía tan sensual y maduro que tenía a todos sonrojados, especialmente a Yuriy.

* * *

FORO DE TELEVISIÓN

Cuando terminó de cantar el público se puso de pie, el jovencito se había ganado sus corazones. Del escenario pasó a una salita donde le haría su entrevista.

El lo hacía muy bien, mientras respondía coqueteaba a la cámara y al público que gritaba.

-¿Y cuál es esa exclusiva que nos traes Kai?

-Ya que ustedes han sido mi programa favorito por años- Kai rara vez había llegado a ver ese programa- y me han dado la oportunidad de hacer mi debut les traigo el lanzamiento del video sin censura de Shut up.

-¿Video sin censura? Pero si con el video normal ya has causado mucha controversia.

-Esperen a ver lo que traigo y luego hablamos.

Comenzó a transmitirse el video, todo era lo mismo que ya conocían, pero de todos modos les agradaba volverlo a ver pero cuando salieron las escenas censuradas se hizo un silencio, todos miraban atónitos a ese par de sensuales jóvenes haciendo el amor, deformando sus rostros de placer. No podían ocultar cierto grado de excitación. Cuando terminó el conductor tuvo que aclarar su garganta para poder hablar, aunque claro, ahora veía diferente a Kai.

-Uff ¡Qué video! Hasta me dio calorcito....¿A ustedes les dio calorcito?- pregunta al público que contesta a coro "si".

-¿Te gustó?- pregunta coqueto Kai acercándose demasiado al entrevistador que comenzó a temblar de nervios al ver tan de cerca los ojos del cantante.

-Me, me, me... pues está bueno ¿no?

-Claro que está bueno- regresa a su lugar, así el entrevistador se tranquiliza

-Pero tenemos varias llamadas del público preguntando quién es el chico que te acompaña en el video

-Un amiguito

-¿Y cómo se llama tu "amiguito"?

-No te lo diré

-Vamos Kai, dilo, estamos en confianza

-No por que el quiere guardar su anonimato.

* * *

ACADEMIA

En cuanto Kai anuncia que estrenará el video sin censura Yuriy tiembla, nunca vio como quedó ya terminado pero sabe bien lo que "paso" ese día. Ya de por si había sido un poco mortificante que lo vieran besándose con Kai para ahora esto.

Cuando pasaron las escenas todos enmudecieron, algunos pasaron saliva y él ya se había hecho del tamaño de un chícharo de la vergüenza. Al terminar automáticamente todos voltearon a ver al pelirrojo. Unos con curiosidad, otros con risa nerviosa, otros lascivamente y algunas chicas, decepcionadas de ver que SU adorado Kai era "rarito".

Yuriy ya no sabía donde meterse, las palomitas se le habían atragantado ¡Qué vergüenza! El momento que tanto había temido había llegado y de la forma menos esperada. Justo cuando sus mejillas ardían el prefecto lo llamó:

-Ivanov, tu mamá al teléfono.

Lo que le faltaba, enfrentar a sus papás, esto ya no podía estar peor, era la peor noche de su vida y estaba lejos de acabar. Ahora ¿Qué le diría a su dulce progenitora? Y si ella supiera que en el rodaje había perdido su virginidad seguro moriría.

-¿Bueno?- contestó tembloroso.

-¡Qué rayos hiciste Ivanov!- era la primera vez en la vida que su mamá lo llamaba por su apellido, siempre le decía Yu, Yuriy, lobito, conejito, bebe, chambrita, pollito. Ahora si estaba enfadada y con justa razón.

* * *

ESTUDIO DE T.V

-Tenemos, mira- le enseña un gran alterón de papelitos- CIENTOS de llamadas para ti

-Wow- Kai estaba realmente asombrado

-Todas dicen: Kai te amo, eres lo máximo, un sueño erótico hecho realidad, seré tuyo si me lo pides, cásate conmigo... en fin ¡eres una bomba! Es la primera vez que recibimos tantas llamadas en el estudio ¿Cómo te sientes?

-No se como explicarlo- mira con dulzura a la cámara- gracias a todos, los quiero y estas muestras de afecto me tienen conmovido- se le humedecen los ojos, el público se quiere comer la pantalla- es increíble lo que siento... solo puedo decir gracias, los amo- la gente grita, lo quieren devorar a besos.

-Te paso todas las llamadas para que las leas cómodamente en tu casa. Ahora antes de que se acabe el programa tengo una pregunta obligada para ti

-Pregunta lo que quieras, soy material disponible- de nuevo ruboriza al entrevistador.

-Hiwatari Kai... ¿Es gay?

-Como explicarlo- se pone un dedo en la nariz de forma pensativa- yo tengo mucho amor dentro de mi y se lo quiero dar a todo el mundo ¿Por qué hacer diferencias entre hombres y mujeres?

-Eso no responde mi pregunta.

-Mira por que no mejor...- se le acerca y lo toma por la nuca. Sus rostros quedan increíblemente cerca y casi rosando sus labios le dice en tono sensual- Shut up and sleep with me.

El joven y dinámico entrevistador quedó desarmado con esa cercanía, en verdad deseaba que lo besara, nunca en su vida había sentido nada por otro hombre pero ese joven era algo especial. Su cuerpo temblaba y sudaba al verse reflejado en las potentes amatistas.

Mientras tanto el público gritaba enloquecido querían que ese beso sucediera, deseaban estar en el lugar del entrevistador pero el beso nunca llegó. En vista de que el conductor no pudo salir del trance pusieron la música final del programa y fueron apagando las luces. Les costó mucho trabajo desalojar a la gente.

* * *

MADRUGADA, KAI Y HITOSHI DE REGRESO AL DEPARTAMENTO DE KAI

-Felicidades Kai lo hiciste mejor de lo que pensé.

-Vomitivo, tuve que decir estupideces- estaba cruzado de brazos con el ceño fruncido

-Pero enamoraste a todos, las lágrimas fueron geniales.

-Aproveché que la lámpara me deslumbró.

-Y cómo evadiste la última pregunta, diciendo eso de que no hay diferencias entre hombres y mujeres.

-Na, solo dije la primer estupidez que yo nunca diría.

-Pero lo mejor de todo fue el acercamiento del final, pobre lo dejaste traumado.

-¡Qué asco! Sudaba como cerdo. Lo importante era dar show

-Y lo hiciste espléndidamente, creo que eres mejor actor que cantante.

-Hmj... por cierto ¿Y Svetlana?

-Vinieron a recogerla sus padres, dicen que no quieren dejarla sola

-Tienen razón, este mundo es peligroso para ella.

Por fin llegó Kai a su departamento, estaba muerto pero se puso a revisar los mensajes que le habían pasado. Todos eran alabanzas, felicitaciones y piropos. Se sentía bien que la gente lo reconociera, odiaba los numeritos ridículos que debía de hacer pero la paga del reconocimiento era buena.

Apagó la luz de su lámpara y cerró los ojos con una sonrisa en los labios pero de nuevo se sentó sobresaltado.

-¡Yuriy! ... rayos... el video sin censura salió en televisión abierta... espero no lo hayan visto muchos de sus conocidos.

Tratando de tranquilizarse regresó a dormir, a partir del siguiente día comenzaba el duro trabajo de la promoción del disco lo cual implicaba presentaciones en radio, televisión y conciertos.

De ahora en adelante su vida tranquila había terminado, debía concentrarse en agradarle al público para que lo aceptaran, eso era muy difícil para el.

Cerró sus ojitos y se decidió a reposar.

* * *

DIA SIGUIENTE- MAÑANA POR EL TELEFONO

-¿Cómo estas Yuriy?

-IDIOTA, IMBECIL ¡NUNCA ME DIJISTE QUE SALDRÍA EL VIDEO A NIVEL NACIONAL!

-Ni yo mismo lo sabía, me lo dijeron antes de salir al aire

-¡Lo vieron mis papás!

-¡¿Tus papás?!

-Si- trató de calmarse un poco- están muy enojados conmigo y dicen que los he defraudado

-Me siento muy mal por esto, es mi culpa yo... perdí el control

-Perdimos querrás decir, yo tampoco puse un alto, pero, me encantó y... no me arrepiento.

-¿En serio Yu?

-No, y lo volvería a hacer pero, de momento estoy triste.

-Comprendo ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?

-Con esta llamada me has levantado el ánimo, gracias.

-Te dejo, debo ir a una estación de radio.

-Esfuérzate y suerte

-Gracias.

En la estación de radio pasó lo mismo del día anterior, cientos de llamadas para el bicolor, algunos de ellos tuvieron la suerte de que el mismo contestara las llamadas. Como en los programas matutinos estuvieron repitiendo lo ocurrido en la noche, pues ahora mas gente deseaba conocer al misterioso chico Kai.

Shut up por aquí, shut up por alla y no solo en Rusia, en todos los países a donde llegaba la canción y la imagen de Kai causaba conmoción. Siguió haciendo promociones en radio y televisión hasta que lo invitaron a cerrar un concierto masivo en el que se presentarían artistas tanto nacionales como internacionales.

Claro que Kai mandó boleto preferencial para Yuriy, quería que lo acompañara en su primer concierto masivo, estaba muy nervioso. Gustoso el taheño aceptó la invitación, hacía ya 3 meses que no veía al bicolor, 3 meses en los que se las había visto negras en la academia con las burlas, apodos e infinidad de propuestas anónimas que aparecían bajo su puerta todas las mañanas.

Sus papás ya se habían recuperado un poco del trance pero de todos modos seguiría castigado de por vida así que asistir al primer concierto de Kai lo ayudaría a relajarse un poco.

El día del concierto Kai tuvo que estar ahí desde la mañana para ver los últimos ajustes de sonido. Muchos de los otros artistas lo agredían diciéndole que no se creyera la gran cosa, que solo era cantante de una canción. El solo les daba un cortón haciéndoles notar su ineptitud.

Mas tarde también llegó Boris a supervisar que todo estuviera perfecto con **su **protegido. Muchos de los artistas que anteriormente habían agredido a Kai se quedaban sorprendidos de que el Sr. Valkov fuera su protector. Lo dejaron en paz pero entre los pasillos se oían murmullos de "la nueva puta de Valkov".

Para lo que le importaba al bicolor, el iba a trabajar, lo único que le importaba era que Yuriy pudiera ir a verlo. Antes de terminar de vestirse enrollo la larga bufanda en todo el cuerpo, sentía que su pelirrojo lo estaba abrazando.

Al caer la tarde la multitud se comenzó a congregar en el gran foro para ver a sus cantantes favoritos pero en especial el cierre de Kai. Fanáticos vestidos como el, venta de camisetas con su foto, chicas con posters enmarcados en corazones y casi todos con triángulos en la cara. Yuriy admiraba todo eso, Kai tenía un altísimo nivel de convocatoria, le daba gusto por el.

Lo acomodaron en su lugar correspondiente y el concierto dio inicio. Toda la gente cantaba y brincaba pero cuando anunciaron que ahora saldría Kai Hiwatari el lugar casi se derrumbó. Gritos, lloriqueos, aplausos y piropos retumbaban en las paredes.

Mientras tanto Kai se persignaba tras la cortina, tanto el como Svetlana temblaban de nervios, mas de 70 mil personas estaba afuera clamando por ellos. Los bailarines también estaban nerviosos mientras que los otros artistas estaban listos para burlarse al menor error del bicolor.

Por fin salió al escenario y eso fue el acabose. Cantó otra canción de su disco para calentar los ánimos y el público seguía a los bailarines. Con la vista buscó a su invitado especial, y ahí, en primera fila resaltaba entre los demás su hermoso Yuriy vestido con un holgado pantalón de gabardina con muchas bolsas y una enorme camiseta azul rey de un equipo de hockey. En ese momento el resto del público desapareció, ahora solo miraba y actuaba para los atentos zafiros. Al terminar la canción el público seguía extasiado.

-¿Cómo estás Rusia?- gritó Kai en el micrófono

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh

-¿Quieren otra canción?

-SIIIIIIIIIIIII

-¿Les gusta mi ropa?

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH

-O acaso ¿Les gusta mi cuerpo?- pregunta sensual

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!-eso pronto se derrumbaría con los gritos

-¿Me aman?

-SIIII

-¿Me desean?

-SIIIIII

-Entonces...Shut up & sleep with me.

-AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH AAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

En cuanto comenzó la música a penas si se oía, eran tantos los gritos que a pesar de que ya tenían las bocinas a todo volumen aún se opacaban. Kai bailaba de manera muy sensual y en el momento menos esperado saltó con agilidad del escenario y fue por Yuriy para que lo acompañara.

No le dio tiempo de reaccionar, cuando se dio cuenta ya lo estaba subiendo al escenario. Hitoshi que reconoció de inmediato al chico tomó una silla y se la lanzó a Kai para que sentara ahí a Yu.

Le estuvo bailando alrededor de la manera mas sensual que podía y el pelirrojo estaba mas que sonrojado y algo excitado. Cuando sus ánimos ya estaban mas elevados Kai le desgarró la camiseta y lo dejó solo con la playera blanca de tirantes de ropa interior que traía puesta.

El público reconoció al chico y le pedían a gritos mas acción. El bicolor lo levantó de la silla y ahora si restregaba sus cuerpos. Sus entrepiernas se endurecieron y los de las primeras filas que lo notaron se convirtieron en fieras.

La excitación hacía que la voz de Kai saliera mas ronca y por lo tanto mas sensual pero no se desentonaba. Boris también estaba extasiado con la escena.

Al terminar la canción la gente ya no era controlable. Las cámaras de televisión que habían ido a cubrir el evento solo se centraron en ellos 2. Kai se despidió del público y se metió con Yuriy de la mano dejando al público enardecido.

En los pasillos ya estaban las cámaras de la prensa esperándolos para hacerles preguntas. El solo se abrió paso con miradas de odio y cuidaba de que no lastimaran a Yuriy. Por fin llegaron al camerino y atrancaron la puerta con una silla. No podían contenerse mas, se necesitaban y para ellos esos 3 meses que no se habían visto eran una eternidad.

Un beso lleno de necesidad los embriagó, sus cuerpos ya venían sensibles desde el escenario así que fueron directo al grano. Era la tercera vez que hacían el amor y ahora era mas excitante: los 2 en el camerino, y afuera gritos desesperados de la gente que los quería ver. No tenían mucho tiempo para romanticismos así que terminaron rápido pero satisfechos de verdad.

En unos minutos mas se escuchó la voz de Hitoshi que pedía a la prensa que se calmara, en 2 días Kai daría una rueda de prensa para ellos ahí podían preguntar lo que fuera. De todos modos lo querían ver pero ya se quedaron mas tranquilos. Dejaron entrar a Hitoshi quien los felicitó por el tremendo espectáculo que habían dado. Le ofreció a Yuriy unirse al ballet pero este lo rechazó.

Luego de 2 ½ horas ya se empezaron a retirar los representantes de la prensa así que los 3 jóvenes ya se estaban preparando para salir. En eso tocaron a la puerta, se trataba de Boris que iba a felicitar a Kai por su trabajo pero para variar miraba lascivamente al pelirrojo lo cual provocó cierta tensión a Kai. Ahora Yu tenía la prueba que le confirmó toda sospecha, Boris era el que había lastimado a Kai.

El hombre mayor se ofreció para llevar a Yuriy de regreso a la academia pero ninguno de los 2 jóvenes aceptó la oferta, Kai llevaría a Yu caminando a final de cuentas no estaba tan lejos y ya toda la gente se había ido.

No muy convencidos Boris y Hitoshi aceptaron aunque le advirtieron a Kai que debía salir muy bien arropado para que nadie lo descubriera. Ya en el camino, estando solos Yuriy decidió hablar directa y francamente con Kai.

-¿Qué hay entre Boris y tu?

-El es mi patrocinador. Ya lo sabes Yu.

-Ya se que el es tu patrocinador, me refiero a... qué hiciste para conseguirlo- le mortifica tener que interrogarlo de esa manera.

-¿Qué que hice?- trata de controlarse- nada, Hitoshi me lo presentó, le mostré mi trabajo y ya.

-¡No me trates como a un idiota! La primera vez que lo hicimos tu me mirabas con dolor... fue ese hombre ¿verdad Kai?

-No se de qué me hablas- acelera su paso pero Yuriy lo gira violentamente jalándolo del brazo

-Te acostaste con el para que te patrocinara y Hitoshi te obligó a eso- su morada se torna dura mientras que la del bicolor se hizo nublada

-No fue así.

-¡Entonces cómo!

-Yo...yo... nadie me obligó- soltó el aire con pesadez- lo hice por que quise- tuvo que soportar la mirada de reproche del pelirrojo

-¡Eso no es cierto! Hitoshi te obligó y si quieres lo podemos demandar. Yo te apoyo.

-Jajaja, no seas ingenuo, en primera no sabes de lo que estás hablando, tanto Hitoshi como Boris tienen mucho poder, nadie nos escucharía. Y en segunda, te he dicho la verdad. Nadie le obligó. Boris me hizo su oferta y yo la acepté.- su tono es ácido.

-¿Pero por qué Kai? No tenías ninguna necesidad.

-¡Si la tenía! Si la tenía- trata de no dejar escapar las lágrimas- no lo entiendes Yu, tu tienes a una familia que te apoya y te protege. Yo soy un pobre huérfano que está solo en el mundo ¿Te imaginas qué hubiera pasado si me hubieran sacado de la academia?

-Pues te ibas conmigo. Yo te hubiera ayudado.

-¿Y por qué? No tienes ninguna necesidad de cargar con un lastre como yo. Tengo que ver la manera de hacer mi propio camino.

-¡Así no!

-¿Entonces cómo? Lo único que se hacer es cantar. No desaprovecharé el único don que tengo. Se que puedo llegar muy alto.

-Te desconozco Kai- su mirada se hace aún mas fría- el Kai que yo conocí jamás hubiera permitido que lo usaran

-Ese Kai ya murió. Ahora soy otra persona y voy a triunfar pase lo que pase

-Ni creas que te apoye

No lo necesito- se le hizo un nudo en la garganta- no necesito tu apoyo. Solo mírame, en poco tiempo me he convertido en algo grande.

-Tienes razón, ya no me necesitas... adiós Kai- sigue caminando, a 2 calles está la academia

-¡Te amo Yuriy!

-¡Jódete!

Ya era imposible alcanzarlo. Se sentía terrible por lo que había dicho, el pelirrojo era lo único que le importaba. El haberlo alejado era lo mas conveniente, no debía ver lo que hacía para sobrevivir en ese sucio mundo siendo el un ángel.

Cabizbajo tomó un taxi que lo llevara a su departamento, en el camino iba distraído sintiéndose lo mas bajo y sucio del planeta. Ahora debía continuar con su vida que le augura un futuro próspero.

-Disculpe joven- habla el chofer- ¿De casualidad no es usted Kai Hiwatari?

-Mm?- ni siquiera comprendió la pregunta

-¡Si es usted!- dio un enfrenon que casi sacó a Kai del taxi- fírmeme aquí esto por favor, mi hija es una fan suya

-¿Su hija?

-Si, por favor. Ella lo admira mucho.

-Está bien ¿Cómo se llama su hija?

-Estephanía- Kai le firmó una hoja cualquiera y le puso una simple dedicatoria.

-Oh! Gracias, gracias, gracias.

-No hay de qué- medio sonrió.

Obviamente no le cobró el viaje. Esto hizo sentir extraño al bicolor, era la primera vez que le pedían autógrafo. A pesar de lo cubierto que iba lo reconocieron, ahora debía ser mas cuidadoso. En cuanto entró a su departamento se tumbó pesadamente en la cama, su mente solo se inundaba de imágenes de Yuriy y se repitió 1000 veces a si mismo "Es lo mejor..."

CASA DEL TAXISTA

-¡Ya llegué!

-Hola querido- saluda su esposa

-¡Papi!- sale una graciosa adolescente de 13 años de su humilde recámara a recibir como cada noche a su cansado progenitor.

-Mira lo que tengo para ti- le extiende el autógrafo que le regaló el artista.

-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- da un grito que hace temblar a toda la colonia, algunos perros comienzan a ladrar- ¡un autógrafo a puño y letra de Kai! AAAAHHHHHH!!!!!- sigue brincando como grillo por toda la casa por 2 horas mas.

No puede creerlo, en sus mando tiene una dedicatoria del amor de su vida. Obliga a su papá a que le prometa que al día siguiente la llevará a la casa del artista para ver si tiene suerte de verlo aunque sea de lejos.

* * *

SIGUIENTE DÍA

A las 9:00 de la mañana Kai abre sus ojos. Todavía está muy cansado por la presentación del día anterior. Enciende la televisión y escucha los comentarios en los programas matutinos, todos dicen que el concierto fue espectacular pero quien se llevó los aplausos fue Kai Hiwatari.

-¡Qué muchacho tan guapo!- dice una conductora

-Es la primera vez que lo veo y déjame decirte que ya soy su fan- respondía una compañera.

En cada canal era lo mismo, su talento y belleza se habían ganado el corazón de muchos y el repudio de varios mas. Con su ego un tanto inflamado apagó el aparato y se metió a bañar y luego se arregló un poco.

Se echó un vistazo al espejo. A pesar de solo traer un cómodo pans azul oscuro al igual que si cabellera trasera, se veía genial, se le resaltaban mas sus ojos rojos. Decidió salir a buscar algo fresco para desayunar, no se le antojaba nada de lo que había en el refrigerador. Tomó sus llaves y decidió ir a una coqueta cafetería cercana, claro, no olvidó ponerse su gorra.

Pero en cuanto puso un pie afuera del edificio una niña de 13 años gritó al otro lado de la calle:

-¡Hiwatari Kai!

El aludido volteó encontrándose con el taxista del día anterior que trataba de controlar a su feroz hija. Por el escándalo mas gente comenzó a voltear y reconocieron al jovencito.

Unas chicas que iban por la calle gritaron como cerdos en matadero y corrieron para poder ver de cerca al famoso cantante. La hija del taxista se zafó de su padre y corrió a alcanzar a su artista.

Kai se aprisionó contra la pared, las feminízalo atemorizaron y en cuestión de segundos ya estaban 50 personas a su alrededor pidiéndole foto y autógrafo. Esta situación lo colmó así que se echó a correr haciendo mas grande el alboroto.

En unos minutos ya eran cerca de 130 personas entre hombres y mujeres que corrían tras en desesperado bicolor, gracias al cielo que tenía una excelente condición física pero ante la multitud enardecida mas le valía seguir corriendo por su vida por que seguramente no tenían muy buenos planes para su cuerpo.

Siguió corriendo 10 cuadras mas hasta que llegó a las orillas de un parque donde encontró un frondoso árbol, ahí, presa de la desesperación, trepó hasta donde le fue posible.

Por 2 minutos le sirvió de escondite pero un muchacho lo alcanzó a ver entre las ramas:

-¡Kai! Mi amor, quiero hacerte mío- y comenzó a trepar seguido de varios hombres que eran los mas aptos para la tarea.

El pobre Kai gritaba desesperado como nunca en su vida, tenía miedo, esas miradas lujuriosas se estaban acercando a el y abajo una jauría de mujeres gritando piropos bastante subiditos de tono.

Sintió una mano en su tobillo. Un chico había llegado hasta el, ese era el fin, ya estaba en los más alto del árbol y a menos que por gracia de dios le salieran alas en unos minutos mas sería violado por las aproximadamente 200 personas que ya estaban en el lugar.

Esa mano que había alcanzado su tobillo ya estaba en el muslo junto con otras 2 manos de otros chicos que ya habían llegado también. En eso escuchó el claxon de un auto. Se trataba del flamante deportivo negro de Hitoshi que se había subido a la banqueta y se abría paso entre la gente para salvarlo.

-¡Hitoshi!- gritó desesperado al reconocerlo. 3 muchachos ya lo estaban manoseando y 2 mas en segundos llegarían

-¡Salta Kai!- le gritó abriendo el reducido quemacocos.

El interior del auto salieron 2 hombres gigantescos que apartaron a la multitud. Con muchos trabajos Kai se pudo zafar de los hombres y se aventó cayendo exacto por el quemacocos. Los 2 gigantes se metieron de nuevo siendo observados por el adolescente. Ahora le gente golpeaba el auto con las manos y Hitoshi con mucho cuidado logró abrirse paso saliendo todos sanos y salvos.

-¿Te encuentras bien Kai?

-Esos malditos cerdos me metieron mano por todos lados- decía furioso casi llorando del coraje

-Mira, te presento a tu 2 guardaespaldas

-¿Guardaespaldas?- observa al par de orangutanes que parecieran de la película de Hombres de Negro.

-Te haz hecho popular muy rápido así que Boris te envía seguridad privada, venía a presentártelos pero te vi corriendo al parque y una bola de gente siguiéndote. No creí que las cosas se pusieran tan peligrosas.

Regresaron al departamento y discretamente bajaron Kai de la unidad. Ya a salvo Hitoshi le explicó a Kai los nuevos cuidados que debía tener: nada de salir solo, siempre debía llevar a los 2 hombres. Si quería salir a comprar algo debía encargárselo a ellos. Si iba a un restaurante el se sentaría en una mesa y los guaruras en una cercana.

Eso era bastante tedioso para el bicolor que estaba acostumbrado a ser demasiado independiente y solitario.

-Y a todo esto ¿cómo se llaman?

-Ah! Cierto, ellos son Crusher y Sergei.

Refunfuñando otra media hora no tuvo mas que resignarse a lo que le había mandado Boris para su protección personal, se sentía como una dulce doncella atrapada en su castillo.

Cuando se retiró Hitoshi los 2 hombres se quedaron parados afuera uno de cada lado de la puerta. Kai aprovechó para revisar su cuerpo, le dolían varias partes. En su recámara se despojó de toda su ropa encontrando varios moretones, rasguños y marcar rojizas, varias de estas se concentraban en sus piernas, brazos, cuello y sorprendentemente, en su miembro.

Estaba algo cansado de tanto correr (y pensar que ese día no pensaba mover un solo músculo) se tendió en su cama y encendió la radio donde en menos de 2 horas escuchó su canción 3 veces.

Luego encendió la televisión y vio algunos promociónales de su disco y en los programas cada vez que salía el tema de "sexy" nombraban a "Hiwatari Kai".

Una extraña vanidad se apoderó de su cuerpo, a pesar de que le molestaba la cercanía física de la gente le agradaba que hablaran bien de el, en ese momento se dio cuenta de algo: se sentía vivo y reconocido, nunca en su vida había pasado por algo así, desde que murieron sus padres nadie le celebraba sus triunfos excepto... Yuriy.

Decidió sacudir sus pensamientos. Cada uno debía vivir su propia vida. En los programas nocturnos pasaron su corretiza de la mañana ¿Había reporteros? Bah, que malditos.

Otro nuevo cambio había llegado, mantenerse en el anonimato estaba siendo cada vez mas difícil. Tomó un espejo y se miró su rostro, lo admiraba detenidamente, era muy hermoso si no le hicieran 1000 se desperdiciaría. Ya con este pensamiento se quedó dormido con una suave sonrisa que le coronaba sus tersas mejillas.

**PPBKAI continuará............................**

* * *

Helloooooo!!! heme aqui con el sexto capítulo. Esta vez me quedo mas largo de lo que generalmente los hago pero es que si lo cortaba se me iba la inspiración ¿Qué les pareció? me gustaría decirles que los primeros 10 en mandar review ganaran un boleto para el concierto de Kai pero....se terminaron jajajaja. Qiero agradecer a todos los que leen pero especialmente a **MARIAN TH CULLEN, DANHK, BEILION H. GUILALEN, TIER Y SHEENA-YUKIKO-25**, ademas de que los mismos dejaron review en "Mi dulce señor". Los quiero mucho y le mando beshoooootes muack. Y recuerden pedir la canción Shut up en el radio para que siga en el número 1


	7. Chapter 7

**EL OCASO DE UNA ESTRELLA**

**Autor: PPBKAI**

**Disclamer: los personajes de esta serie no me pertenecen....ya no se que tipo de disclamer poner después de tantos fics.**

**En el capítulo anterior:**

Decidió sacudir sus pensamientos. Cada uno debía vivir su propia vida. En los programas nocturnos pasaron su corretiza de la mañana ¿Había reporteros? Bah, que malditos.

Otro nuevo cambio había llegado, mantenerse en el anonimato estaba siendo cada vez mas difícil. Tomó un espejo y se miró su rostro, lo admiraba detenidamente, era muy hermoso si no le hicieran 1000 fotos se desperdiciaría. Ya con este pensamiento se quedó dormido con una suave sonrisa que le coronaba sus tersas mejillas.

_Nota: por esta ocasión son 2 capítulos en 1._

**CAPITULO 7: Shut up and... be rich.**

Un día como cualquiera Kai revisó su cajón de correo que estaba en la planta baja del edificio, la mayoría de los sobres eran de publicidad pero entre ellos estaba su estado de cuenta bancario. Sin mucho entusiasmo lo abrió, seguramente ya lo había hecho otro depósito pero al ver el saldo desorbitó los ojos.

En la hoja después de varios renglones que marcaban movimientos como regalías, uso de nombre y demás similares, estaba una cantidad con suficientes ceros como para aflojarle la piernas a cualquiera. Todo ese dinero era suyo y estaba su completa disposición, lo primero que se le ocurrió fue... ir de compras.

Acompañado de sus 2 guardaespaldas fue al centro comercial al que lo llevó Boris, ahora si, con el dinero ganado con su esfuerzo se iba a comprar lo que quisiera.

¡Al fin! A hacer lo que los jóvenes aman, compró ropa de moda que se le veía sensacional, zapatos a juego, discos y películas a vomitar ( ¿a qué hora vería todo eso si casi no tenía tiempo libre?) en los videojuegos gastó bastante en fichas y claro, un centenar de lentes de sol para ocultar su identidad pero sin perder el glamour.

Luego, a comer. Cuanta cochinada se cruzaba en su camino el la engullía, hasta le convidó a sus guardaespaldas para que "guardaran energía".

Al final del día todavía le quedaba demasiado dinero así que decidió hacer algo de beneficio: hizo un jugoso donativo a la academia que tanto le dio. Así como a el le dieron la oportunidad de pulirse deseaba que otros jóvenes tuvieran la misma oportunidad además de que confiaba ciegamente en que Carlota administraría correctamente el dinero.

* * *

DISQUERA... HITOSHI Y KAI

-Es increíble la velocidad con que tu canción se la colocado en el primer lugar nacional. Por todos lados quieren verte así que saldrás de gira.

-¿Una gira?

-Si, ya estaba prevista una para promocionar pero en vista de que todo ha sido muy rápido en 2 semanas mas viajaremos pro todos los rincones de Rusia.

En esas 2 semanas terminaron de afinar detalles para que pudiera presentar shows completos, las jornadas de trabajo eran extenuantes, apenas si podía dormir 4 horas al día.

Cuando pasaron esas 2 semanas el pobre Kai ya estaba molido, pero debía preparar sus maletas por que apenas empezaba la gira. En todas las estaciones de radio y televisión se hizo público el anuncio así que en cada localidad ya había clubes de fans listos para recibir al chico del momento.

Como iban a presentar a Kai en muchos lugares el transporte se haría por camión así que de ahora en adelante el autobús se convertiría en el nuevo hogar de Kai.

El viernes en la mañana subieron al autobús Kai, Svetlana, los guardaespaldas, bailarines, músicos, maquillista, 4 ingenieros de sonido, 4 ingenieros para las luces, Hitoshi y el chofer. Tras ellos un trailer con la fotografía de Kai en el cual iba el vestuario, bocinas, instrumentos, micrófonos y espejos por si en algunos lugares no había camerinos.

A las 6 de la tare llegaron al primer lugar. Todos están entumidos y Kai fastidiado de los jueguitos infantiles de sus bailarines, tenían mucha hambre pero Hitoshi y Kai debían ir primero a una rueda de prensa. Antes de salir al público maquillaron al bicolor para que saliera bien en las fotos.

Desde que dio inicio comenzaron las preguntas referentes a la sexualidad y la vida privada del cantante, Kai fastidiado, cansado y con hambre debía ser amable con la prensa y siempre tener lista una respuesta inteligente y sorpresiva para sus estupideces.

Después de 2 larguísimas horas por fin pudieron ir a comer. Se atragantaron de todos los platillos de la carta, para no variar Kai arrasó con todos los postres.

De ahí fueron a descansar al hotel pero ya era bastante tarde así que no durmieron demasiado. A la mañana siguiente a preparar todo para el concierto de la noche en un teatro para 3000 personas. Inesperadamente las entradas estaban agotadas.

Desde las 2 de la tarde tanto Kai, Svetlana y los bailarines ya estaban en el lugar haciendo las últimas pruebas de luz y sonido. Luego a comer algo rápido para después arreglarse.

Las horas pasaron volando y ya eran las 7:00 de la noche, el concierto empezaba a las 8:00. el bicolor se recostó unos últimos momentos en una banca, escuchaba los gritos de la gente, era excitante todo aquello.

A las 8:00 en punto el ya estaba parado en el escenario. La fúrica multitud clamaba por el. Las luces se encendieron llegando directo al hermoso rostro. Para hacer emoción sonó un fondo musical y Kai seguía inmóvil.

Humo por las esquinas, cambio de luces y ahora un fondo musical mucho mas rítmico, en el momento que lo marcaba el compás la voz de Kai surgió invadiendo el lugar.

El público gritó emocionado pero sorprendido al mismo tiempo. Kai se oía exactamente igual en persona como en el disco, no había trucos, la voz del cantante era excepcional, fina y hermosa.

Entre baladas, pop-dance, y rock suave transcurrió la noche, las coreografías también eran muy buenas, llenas de energía y sensualidad. Dejó boquiabiertos a todos cuando presentó un tema inédito acompañándose solo con un piano que el mismo tocaba dejando así libre toda su capacidad vocal. Ya no lo veían solo como un joven sexy que jugaba con su sexualidad, si no como un artista completo con dones únicos.

Para cerrar la velada lo hizo con su inseparable Shut up & sleep with me que tuvo que cantar 2 veces a petición del público. Luego se despidió reglando besos y dejando a todos convencidos de que no era un cantante de paso.

El día siguiente fue de descanso, se lapazo dormido, se levantó, comió, volvió a dormir y a las 5 de la tarde se fueron de nuevo al teatro a hacer una segunda presentación que no estaba programada pero fue tanta la gente que no alcanzó boleto que se abrió una fecha mas.

El segundo concierto al igual que el primero fue magnífico. En esta ocasión hubo representantes de la prensa que lo elogiaron en sus comentarios y reportajes.

Al siguiente día Kai creyó que sería libre pero oh! Sorpresa, había programada una entrevista a una revista, otra a un programa de T.V y una comida con un club de fans.

¿Comida con un club de fans? Eso no se lo esperaba, no había tomado en cuenta que como artista debía convivir con aquellos que le hacían el favor de seguirlo y comprar sus discos.

Las 2 entrevistas fueron muy sencillas, ya tenía mucha experiencia en jugar con la gente. Regresó al hotel para darse un regaderazo y a las 5 de la tarde estar listo para la dichosa comida.

Lo arreglaron con sus marcas en la cara, un traje gris Oxford y una camisa azul rey sin abrochar el primer botón para que se viera mas casual.

Cuando llegó al lugar ya estaban cerca de 50 personas acomodadas en sus sillas que al verlo comenzaron a gritar. Hubo una sesión de preguntas y respuestas donde Kai se tuvo que explayar coqueteando con todos. Varios de ellos (entre hombres y mujeres) le preguntaron si quería ser su novio. A todos les dijo que si.

Luego ya les dio autógrafo y fotos, varias chicas terminaron llorando nerviosas. En seguida una fresca comida y al final todos siguieron alabando al bicolor diciéndole lo bueno que era, lo mucho que lo admiraban, su belleza excepcional y que lo amarían hasta la muerte.

Ese día, aunque cansado, fue muy reconfortante para el por que recibió mas alabanzas que en toda su vida.

De nuevo a hacer maletas por que se iban a otro estado de Rusia donde ocurrió exactamente lo mismo: clubes de fans enardecidos, excelentes conciertos, ruedas de prensa, sesiones de fotos, entrevistas y millones, millones de piropos para el bicolor.

Al mes de todo esto Kai ya estaba muy cansado, su desgaste físico había sido terrible y todavía le faltaba otro mes de arduo trabajo.

En cada rincón de Rusia se escuchaba solo mencionar a Kai Hiwatari, cientos de espectaculares con su rostro y otros de sus sencillos ya sonaban en el radio.

Terminando el segundo mes de trabajo por fin regresaron a casa, el pobre bicolor había bajado como 6 kilos, se tenía merecidas unas vacaciones, no solo el, todo su equipo de trabajo y por 15 días era libres de hacer lo que les viniera en gana, después debían regresar al trabajo para recibir instrucciones de la nueva etapa.

De momento ya no quisieron saber nada de nadie, todos corrieron con sus familias a comer y dormir todo lo que no habían podido en esos 2 meses. Como Kai no tenía a donde ir decidió hacer algo que había soñado desde niño: conocer el mar.

Como todo hombre precavido primero consultó cuánto dinero tenía pasa saber mas o menos cuánto podía gastarse. A su disposición estaba una suma de dinero que nunca pensó fuera posible tener, si lo que tenía antes le aflojó las piernas la suma actual era fácil de 6 veces mas. En ese momento sintió que el cansancio de la gira había desaparecido era hora de disfrutar.

Dispuesto a darse una vida de rey hizo reservaciones por las 2 semanas en un lujoso hotel pidiendo suit con vista al mar, los gastos de los guardaespaldas los cubriría Boris, para qué le manda cosas que no le pidió.

En un par de días llegó a lo que era el hermoso destino turístico, el aroma del aire era muy diferente, el calor era delicioso y relajante. Desde que llegó al hotel lo atendieron como la persona mas importante del mundo. Todos los empleados lo reconocieron pero les pidió que no armaran escándalos por que deseaba descansar.

En un par de horas el hotel ya era todo suyo, lo que el ordenara, lo que fuera era ley para todos. Claro, al ser famoso, guapo, joven y con dinero hasta se peleaban por atenderlo.

Eso no estaba nada mal, incluso, el gerente del hotel llegó hasta su suit para darle la bienvenida y las gracias por "adornarle" el lugar.

¿De verdad era tan conocido? En la tardecita fue ala alberca donde varios huéspedes lo reconocieron, en seguida estaba rodeado de gente que le aplaudía todo lo que hiciera.

La noche fue hermosa por que fue al bar del hotel donde todos le hacían reverencias. La gente se le quedaba mirando asombrada de ver que era tan guapo como en las fotos. El ya se sentía en una nube de vanidad así que para que todos lo admiraran bien se subió al pequeño foro y cantó la canción con la que se acompañaba con el piano.

La gente no lo podía creer, ahí en vivo estaba cantando el chico sensación del momento y lo hacía de forma magistral y eso que fue algo que ocurrió de improviso. Al terminar le aplaudieron y tuvieron que juntar varias mesas por que todos querían estar cerca de el.

Los que no se estaban divirtiendo mucho eran los guardaespaldas por que con tanto alboroto debían tener especial cuidado con su protegido.

Así transcurrió la primer semana, todo eran alabanzas, de vez en cuando también deseaba estar solo así que con gafas de sol, gorra y guardaespaldas se iba a tomar el sol a las orillas del mar pero no se metía por que no sabía nadar.

Cuando comenzaba la segunda semana el ya estaba mucho mas repuesto y su semblante era mejor, claro, estaba comiendo de lo mas caro y durmiendo en una fina cama. De pronto tocaron a su puerta, Kai se extrañó por que no había pedido Room-service pero si los guardaespaldas de habían permitido el paso no debía ser nadie peligroso.

Abrió y se encontró de frente con unos intimidantes ojos grises que el conocía a la perfección.

-Hola Kai

-Boris- respondió un poco aturdido.

El invitado entró como si se tratara de su casa y se sentó en la sala contemplando la bella habitación.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó el bicolor

-¿Qué recibimiento es ese?, en lugar de que me preguntes qué se me ofrece... ven- le muestra el lugar a su lado- siéntate aquí, vamos a platicar- Kai lo duda unos instantes, después accede.

-De qué quieres hablar- cierra sus ojos y se cruza de brazos.

-¿Cómo se han portado los muchachos?- refiriéndose a los guardaespaldas

-bien, supongo... no era necesario

-¡Claro que lo era! Hitoshi me comentó del incidente que tuviste en el parque y si no ha sido por ellos sabe dios que te hubieran hecho.

-Hmj

-¿No me das una bienvenida?- trata de abrazarlo pero Kai lo rechaza

-No estoy de humor, todavía estoy muy cansado

-Es cierto, estás mas delgado. Ser á mejor que te repongas rápido por que el trabajo que viene es mucho mas pesado- se retira un poco

-¿A qué te refieres?- arquea una ceja

-El motivo de mi viaje es para avisarte en persona que en cuanto regreses harás una gira mundial

-¿Gira mundial?- abre sus ojos del golpe

-Por lo visto no tienes idea de hasta donde ha llegado tu fama. En varios países desean verte asó que harás una gira en las ciudades mas importantes del mundo, al mimo tiempo comenzarás a trabajar en el nuevo álbum.- el bicolor solo parpadea, no alcanza a comprender todo lo que Boris le ha dicho- por qué no vamos a comer algo para que te relajes y me platiques cómo te la has pasado aquí.

-Como sea.

Sin gran interés sale a comer con Boris quién lo lleva aun hermoso restaurante donde se dieron un festín de langosta con vino blanco lo cual aflojó un poco la lengua de Kai que estuvo un tanto platicador.

Como era de esperarse no faltó quién lo reconociera, pero como era un lugar fino no se aventaron como bestias, solo lo admiraban de lejos afirmando que era mas atractivo en persona que en las fotos.

Después de comer caminaron un rato por la playa donde Kai le confesó que no había entrado por no saber nadar. Boris "amablemente" se ofreció a ayudarle con ello al siguiente día.

Regresaron al hotel y claro, Kai tuvo que hacer feliz a Boris toda la noche cumpliéndole varios caprichos ya que "gracias a el hora tendría una gira mundial".

Al siguiente día, como lo prometido, Boris llevó a Kai a la zona mas exclusiva de la playa, donde para entrar se debía ser miembro de un club, obvio que Boris era miembro de todos los clubes importantes así que entraron sin ninguna dificultad.

Llegaron a la parte mas apartada, de hecho había muy poca gente, por que no era época vacacional así que el lugar era perfecto para aprender a nadar sin pasar la vergüenza de que mucha gente lo viera.

La gente del club miraban asombrados a Kai , no había duda, ese era el chico que cantaba la controversial canción que sonaba hasta en la sopa. ¡Cómo no reconocerlo! Con esa llamativa cabellera bicolor se notaba a kilómetros de distancia.

Ambos rusos notaron las miradas curiosas así que prefirieron ir detrás de unas rocas para que no los molestaran. La arena picaba la sensible piel del bicolor, pero al mismo tiempo era agradable. El mar mostraba un bellísimo tono azul, tan tranquilo que atemorizaba.

Boris le extendió la mano y caminaron hacia el agua. Fría pero deliciosa acariciaba la tersa piel de Kai que jamás había sido tocada por aguas salinas. Con paso tembloroso comenzó a seguir las instrucciones de Boris, los primeros intentos fueron fatídicos pero poco a poco fue agarrando algo de confianza.

**PPBKAI continúa con capítulo extra (intermedio). Da clic en "next".............**


	8. ESPECIAL: OJOS DE MAR

**EL OCASO DE UNA ESTRELLA**

**Autor: PPBKAI**

**Disclamer: los personajes de esta serie no me pertenecen....ya no se que tipo de disclamer poner después de tantos fics.**

**CAPITULO 7.1: Ojos de mar.**

En un exclusivo "Resort" ruso se hospedaba una mujer rubia que era influyente en el mercado de la música de E.U. junto a ella iba su pequeño hijo rubio con cara de ángel.

Ella se la pasaba metida en el spa del lujoso club entre cremas, masajes y mascarillas para intentar lucir como colegiala, por ello dejaba mucho tiempo solo a su niño.

El pequeño tenía que buscar la manera de no aburrirse, vagaba por ahí pero no había niños de su edad para jugar.

Un día estaba en el loby del club contando las lámparas del techo, actividad que repetía desde hace 2 horas cuando notó un gran movimiento de personal, se incorporó en su lugar para ver de qué se trataba.

Vio entrar al lugar a un imponente hombre de cabello morado y ojos grises, este iba acompañado por un atractivo muchacho de semblante serio que impactó al rubio.

"¡No puede ser!" pensó para sus adentros, sin duda ese era Hiwatari Kai el cantante se Shut up. Desde que lo vio en su video lo hizo sonrojar no comprendiendo la razón, de inmediato salió a comparar su disco y lo ponía todos los días para aprender las canciones. Comenzó a comprar revistas donde vinieran fotos de el, incluso pegó su póster en la puerta.

Luego cayó en sus manos el extravagante video sin censura. La primera vez que lo vio tragó saliva, lo impactó mucho puesto que el nunca había visto escenas de ese tipo pero un cosquilleo en su parte baja lo dejó con una sensación placentera.

En pocas semanas ya lo sabía todo sobre Kai: su fecha de nacimiento, estudios, signos zodiacal, tipo de sangre, comida preferida, entre muchas otras cosas.

Cada noche se acomodaba quedando de frente al póster de su puerta donde aparecía Kai con una camisa blanca abierta y unos jeans también abiertos con una caprichosa sombra que dejaba volar la imaginación. Y con esa imagen se quedaba dormido deseando soñar con el.

Y ahora, el día como cualquiera, lo tiene casi al alcance se su mano. Solo cruzaron mirada una fracción de segundo pero para el era el mejor momento de su vida. Su cuerpo temblaba y sus mejillas ardían. Estaba petrificado e impactado por la piel de porcelana.

Cuando salió de su trance el aire volvió a su cuerpo, si lo tenía tan cerca sería mejor aprovechar el momento, pedirle un autógrafo, y con algo de suerte poder rozarle la mano.

Como desesperado corrió a su habitación y tomó una carísima revista que había comprado que era solo de Kai, una pluma y de nuevo a correr, no se le fuera a ir.

Cuando llegó al loby miró para todos lados ¿Por dónde lo empezaría a buscar? Sin razonar demasiado se puso a correr por todos los rincones, en un lugar debería de estar.

Después de un rato ya estaba agotado de tanto correr, no estaba en el edificio así que tal vez estaría en la playa. Tomando una nueva bocanada de aire se dirigió a la playa privada. Vagó su vista pero no lo hallaba así que caminó por la orilla mas calmadamente hasta que llegó a unas apartadas rocas, se acercó hasta ella y del otro lado escuchó voces.

-Vamos Kai, no te soltaré

-Bgrlrb...aaah

-Cálmate, respira profundo

-El agua salada lastima, sabe feo

-Inténtalo otra vez

El rubio curioso se asomó, encontró a su ídolo completamente falto de pose con la cara enrojecida semi asfixiado y el hombre mayor lo animaba a patalear sin angustiarse. Le pareció tierno, ese chico de imagen impecable no sabía nadar aún teniendo 20 años. Se quedó escondido para seguir admirando.

Al cabo de media hora ya lo hacía mucho mejor, incluso se animaba a bracear un poco. Ambos tenían puesto un diminuto traje de baño negro pero se veía mejor en el cuerpo del cantante. Cada vez que Kai se detenía, los ojos azules del niño espía se posaban en su pecho, su espada y claro, su atractivo rostro, esto lo puso algo inquieto.

Luego de un rato Kai deseaba mejor salir del agua, le estaba dando hambre pero el hombre maduro lo detuvo abrazándolo por la espalda y palpando su pecho con ambas manos susurrándole algo al oído.

Primero el bicolor desorbitó los ojos, luego trató de poner algo de resistencia, pero después de que de nuevo le susurraron algo al oído se quedó inmóvil recibiendo besos en su cuelo y mordidas en los hombros.

Las manso se comenzaron a mover acariciando con suavidad estacionándose en los rosados pezones. La mirada curiosa detrás de las rocas se mantenía atenta, de nuevo el aire se le agolpaba en la garganta, deseaba también poder tocar ese pecho.

Las cosas comenzaron a subir de temperatura y ahora las manso viajaban mas hacia abajo primero acariciando sobre la tela pero después se colaros debajo de ella. El rostro de Kai comenzaba a cambia a algo mas sereno, sus ojos cerrados y los labios entre abiertos.

Pero al mismo tiempo que aumentaba la excitación de Kai también aumentaba la del espectador anónimo que ahora también exploraba bajo su short tratando se sentir lo mismo que sentía el cantante.

Sentía su miembro endurecerse en su mano, era algo pequeño puesto que se encontraba en desarrollo pero aún así era la primera vez que lo sentía tan grande.

El también entreabría sus pequeños labios y aunque el agua que le salpicaba estaba fría, su cuerpo comenzaba a hervir puesto que ahora la escena era mucho mas candorosa: el hombre maduro había metido la mano en la ropa del joven por detrás y algo hacía que Kai lanzaba largos suspiros y sus mejillas se teñían de rojo.

Después el hombre grande inclinó a Kai, hizo unos movimientos que se entendía que había bajado la ropa de ambos y se acomodó haciendo unos movimientos que deformaron el rostro del joven.

El niño rubio no daba crédito a lo que miraba, sus inmensos ojos azules estaban mas abiertos que nunca y al mismo tiempo que la excitación de la pareja llegaba al límite la suya también los imitaba.

Un par de estocadas mas y la pareja llegó al clímax. Esto colmó al curioso que por primera vez en su vida llegaba al orgasmo manchando así las rocas.

Los 3 quedaron descansando unos momentos, luego la pareja salió del agua, se vistió y se fueron caminado despacio pasando de lado del niño de las rocas sin notar su presencia.

El solo los miró entrar de nuevo al "resort", todavía estaba turbado, no alcanzaba a comprender lo que había sucedido, solo que algo había cambiado en su cabeza y que posiblemente le afectaría en su vida diaria pero ahora se había convertido en el fan número uno de Kai en el mundo, de eso no había duda.

**PPBKAI continuará.........................**

Esta vez si hice mi tarea y esta semana publico varias cosas, estos 2 capitulos de "El ocaso de una estrella" y un **nuevo fic llamado "SI DIOS FUERA UNO DE NOSOTROS", **el cual espero que sea de su agrado.

**Summary: Un dios esta por encima de todo y de todos pero en medio de su magnificencia desea conocer el mundo humano así que bajará para aprender de nosotros. ¿Encontrará algo mejor a su paraíso?. Este fic se basó en el titulo de una canción que tal vez ustedes conozcan "If god was one of us" pero solo el título, el resto de la historia es mia.** Es un YuriyXKai, shonen ai.

También estoy muy feliz de que recibí muchisimos reviews con sus comentarios. Gracias a **MARIAN TH CULLEN, SHEENA-YUKIKO-25, +!3/2, DANHK, BEILION H. GUILALEN, ERISHA Y JULLIETO**

Cuídense mucho, recuerden que los quiero y ya saben: todo con exceso, nada con medida jajajaja.


	9. Chapter 8

**EL OCASO DE UNA ESTRELLA**

**Autor: PPBKAI**

Disclamer: los personajes de esta serie no me pertenecen....ya no se que tipo de disclamer poner después de tantos fics.

**En el capítulo anterior:**

Ambos rusos notaron las miradas curiosas así que prefirieron ir detrás de unas rocas para que no los molestaran. La arena picaba la sensible piel del bicolor, pero al mismo tiempo era agradable. El mar mostraba un bellísimo tono azul, tan tranquilo que atemorizaba.

Boris le extendió la mano y caminaron hacia el agua. Fría pero deliciosa acariciaba la tersa piel de Kai que jamás había sido tocada por aguas salinas. Con paso tembloroso comenzó a seguir las instrucciones de Boris, los primeros intentos fueron fatídicos pero poco a poco fue agarrando algo de confianza.

**CAPITULO 8: Shut up world tour. The beginning.**

Las 2 semanas de vacaciones se fueron bastante rápido. Kai descansó y recuperó su peso ideal y aunque tuvo que tener muy complacido a Boris no le fue tan molesto como pensaba, ya le estaba agarrando gusto a estar con el hombre maduro quien por cierto, lo tuvo bastante consentido llenándolo de hermosos regalos costosos, solo bastaba con una tierna mirada y Boris soltaba la tarjeta Platinum. No estaba nada mal para ser sus primeras vacaciones como rico.

Luego el lunes a primera hora de regreso a la oficina para que le terminaran de explicar de qué se trataría lo de la gira mundial. Según los expertos, a pesar de que Kai era un cantante principiante era propicio mandarlo a una gira tan grande por que su fama ameritaba algo como eso.

Recorrieron las fechas programadas para la gira 3 meses mas para tener el tiempo necesario para preparar el show y que aprendiera a manejarse con pirotecnia, cosa que tenía muy molesto al bicolor por que para el esas cosas eran para gente sin talento no para el que había nacido bastante sobrado.

No tenía mas opción mas que obedecer además ¿para qué la pirotecnia? ni que las cosas fueran a ser taaan grandes. Luego le comentaron los países donde se presentaría y el orden: empezarían en Francia, Alemania, Egipto, E.U, Río de Janeiro, Japón y cierre en Rusia.

3 conciertos en cada lugar, muy agotador pero por lo visto pero las ganancias serían muy jugosas. Ni modo, a hacer numeritos de nuevo pero ahora en grande para que desquite lo que la gente paga por sus entradas.

Por cierto, también habrá entrevistas en radio, televisión y "meet & great", el pobre Kai ya no sabía que era lo peor de todo pero, su belleza era digna de ser mostrada al mundo, aunque el precio era algo alto.

Y si esto era poco, también había que empezar a trabajar en el segundo disco, el cual tal vez lo lanzarían en Estados Unidos todo dependía de la reacción de la gente en los conciertos.

De inmediato se pusieron a trabajar en cada una de las cosas como, canciones, rutinas y atuendos al tiempo que se hizo público en los países donde se presentaría.

* * *

FRANCIA.

Radio's pov

¡Esto es una noticia que pondrá de cabeza a la nación!- anuncia el locutor emocionado- acaban de anunciar que Hiwatari Kai vendrá en concierto dentro de unos meses. Es hora de hacer sus ahorros por que todos vamos a querer estar ahí en primera fila viendo a esa delicia contoneándose en el escenario. Y claro, aquí tendremos los boletos para que estés ahí.

* * *

ALEMANIA.

Radio's pov

No ha habido algo desde la caída del muro como lo que les voy a anunciar: El encantador Kai visitará nuestro país. Esto es increíble, tenemos cientos de clubes de fans y ahora tendrán oportunidad de verlo actuar en vivo.

* * *

EGIPTO

Cartelón en las calles:

"Muy pronto callarás y pecarás con Kai. Adquiere tus boletos al 383748948"—(foto gigante de Kai)

* * *

E.U

Canal de música por excelencia:

Si tu amas, deseas y te excitas con ver los videos de Hiwatari Kai, vete preparando por que muy pronto el sensual cantante ruso estará en Nueva York dando 3 conciertos. Yo ya estoy ansioso, esperemos que nos regale una entrevista al canal.

* * *

RIO DE JANEIRO

Este año el carnaval se engalanará con la presencia de un cantante que se ha ganado el corazón de todo el mundo, Kai, el chico mas sexy, cerrará el carnaval de este año.

* * *

JAPON.

El rey del Yaoi, Kai-sama estará con nosotros mostrando su increíble cuerpo para placer de todos nosotros. Nos quedaremos con los ojos redondos de ver algo como eso. Consigue tus tickes y no te quedes fuera del evento del año.

* * *

Esto solo fue el detonador para que la gente enloqueciera. De inmediato las líneas para comprar boletos se saturaron, aun no estaban a la venta pero no querían que se les fuera a pasar la oportunidad de conseguir una entrada costara lo que costara.

*****

Los meses pasaron como días. Ya habían quedado grabadas algunas canciones del nuevo disco donde se explotaban mucho mas las habilidades vocales de Kai. Pero si con Shut up se veía mas grande, ahora se lucía un poquito mas maduro, esto era debido a que le hicieron un nuevo cambio a su imagen: con las canciones del nuevo disco saldría con smoking en las baladas, y su cabello arreglado a juego. Ahora mas atractivo por los fuertes tratamientos de belleza. No se asomaba una sola imperfección y siempre era suave no importando la hora del día.

Ya estaba todo preparado, en unos días saldría a su gira mundial. Estaba algo emocionado, conocería varios países del mundo. Al mismo tiempo tenía nervios de viajar prácticamente solo, afortunadamente Boris le daba protección pero después de todo era un chiquillo que no había salido mucho al mundo.

* * *

1 día antes de salir.

Kai se encontraba en su departamento empacando todo lo necesario para el largo viaje en el juego de finas maletas que le había regalado Boris (y que había pagado generosamente con una noche). Veía a su alrededor con nostalgia y recordaba el cómo su vida había cambiado en tan poco tiempo. Se tumbó en la cama recordando el dulce rostro de Yuriy, sonriéndole solo a el... una mueca de entre sonrisa y tristeza se dibujó en su rostro. Tanta tranquilidad hizo que le diera un poco de sueño y justo cuando ya empezaba a soñar el sonido del teléfono lo despertó de forma abrupta. Con fastidio estiró e brazo para contestar:

-¿Bueno?

-Te queda poco tiempo Kai. No llegarás a la navidad—Cuelgan

Esta llamada aunque no lo quisiera lo dejó algo inquieto ¿Cómo es que alguien había conseguido su número privado de teléfono? Era una voz varonil, muy joven y tersa. Nada desagradable pero con un tono determinante que por lo visto no estaba jugando.

Se volvió a acostar pero esta vez no concilió el sueño.

Al día siguiente muy temprano pasó por el Hitoshi para dirigirse al aeropuerto donde ya estaba el resto del equipo. Unos viajarían en primera clase y otros en otro vuelo en clase comercial.

Su primera escala sería en Francia donde ya se tenía prevista una ajetreada agenda. Solo por no dejar le comentó lo de la misteriosa llamada telefónica que preocupó al representante, tenía experiencia en esto y sabía que no se puede subestimar ninguna amenaza por sencilla que esta sea.

Luego sin que el bicolor se diera cuenta se puso en contacto con Boris. Durante el viaje estaría muy expuesto y sería difícil cuidarlo. Boris dijo que de inmediato le mandaría seguridad especial a su pequeño diamante azul para que no le pasara ni un rasguño, tardaría un par de días pero lo enviaría.

El resto del viaje continuó muy tranquilo, Kai miraba por la ventanilla las melancólicas nubes. Al principio al despegar sintió mariposas en el estómago por el movimiento pero ya estando arriba la sensación fue de tranquilidad.

En unas cuantas horas aterrizaron en la romántica ciudad de Francia. El bicolor estaba entumido de estar sentado. Se puso de pie y se sobó las piernas. Afuera se oía mucho alboroto así que Hitoshi pensó que era mejor que los de seguridad escoltaran mas de cerca de Kai, para evitar separase del grupo. Pero enorme fue la sorpresa cuando al abrir las puertas del avión se encontraron con que todo ese alboroto era causado por el artista.

Una multitud de jóvenes, tanto hombres como mujeres estaban arremolinados con pancartas y camisetas con la imagen de Kai. Gritaban como desaforados y cuando el asomó su abundante cabellera bicolor la euforia llegó al límite.

Kai se quedó paralizado unos momentos. Sintió algo de temor pero luego de volver a tomar compostura comenzó a bajar por las escalinatas. Su personal de seguridad de inmediato lo rodeó para que no le fuera a pasar nada. No esperaban algo de esa magnitud. Elementos de seguridad del aeropuerto estaban esparcidos por todas partes aunque ellos también se distrajeron un poco al ver llegar al renombrado cantante.

Con su rostro serio descendió y pisó tierra firme. Las cámaras de la prensa lo bombardearon tanto con fotos como tratando de obtener alguna respuesta. Kai estaba turbado, no entendía nada de lo que pasaba, las luces no lo dejaban ver el camino, y con las manos se protegía de que no lo golpearan.

Sus 2 elementos de seguridad no se daban abasto con tanta gente. Pero cuando llegaron al andén la cosa se puso peor. Fácil había el triple de gente y en cuento se supo que había entrado todos se empezaron a aventar. Crusher, uno de los guardaespaldas, al ver que la situación se podía convertir en una catástrofe jaló del brazo a Kai y lo escondió en el baño.

No les quedó mas remedio que quedarse ahí escondidos por 5 horas hasta que la policía logró dispersar a la multitud, para entonces ya los 2 estaban muertos de hambre y vieron como a su salvador a Hitoshi cuando abrió la puerta y apareció con 2 sándwich en la mano.

Cuando llegaron al hotel ya era algo noche, apenas si pudo tomarse un vaso de leche con un pan y se acostó a dormir. Al otro día de madrugada a levantarse por que tenía una entrevista en el radio a las 9, rueda de prensa a las 12:30, ir al recinto del concierto a las 2 para las pruebas de sonido y el concierto a las 8:30 de la noche para acabar a las 11 mas o menos, y de ahí a ver a qué hora pueden salir. Solo de conocer el itinerario al bicolor se le aflojaron las rodillas ¿A qué hora se suponía que iba a comer, dormir, descansar y hacer un poco de turismo? Al parecer iba a recorrer las ciudades mas hermosas del mundo y no iba a ver un solo edificio. Lástima, el deseaba ver la arquitectura europea fuera de los libros. Posiblemente el último día se podría dar ese lujo.

5:00 de la mañana Kai debe de abrir sus ojitos por que debe de hacer un poco de ejercicio para mantenerse estético. Esta rutina termina hasta las 6 así que ya solo tiene 3 escasas horas para desayunar ligero y arreglarse para quedar sumamente sensual para el resto del dia. Al 5 para las 9 llega a la estación de radio donde lo deben meter por la puerta trasera debido a la gran cantidad de fans que están esperando poder ver aunque sea de lejos a su ídolo.

Durante la entrevista tuvo que hacer su acostumbrado juego de jugar con los sentimientos del entrevistador y del público que escuchaba desde su casa o trabajo.

Todo el dia fue de muerte y todavía debía conservar energía para el fabuloso concierto de la noche. El público muy puntual ya se convulsionaba en el asiento esperando a que se apagaran las luces.

De entre una espesa nube de hielo seco aparece la sobre natural silueta de Kai con su ya famosa cintura diminuta caminando con su gallardía que no es estudiada. Gritos desesperados hacen que las paredes retumben. Al fin la nube se disipa y queda solo el bicolor iluminado por un rayo de luz blanca mirando al piso. Luego levanta la mirada impactando a las primeras filas con sus ojos rojos y comienza a cantar a capela la primer estrofa de Shut up. Ese es el inicio de la gran velada llena de luz, coreografías y sensualidad que dejaron a toda Francia con hambre de mas Hiwatari. Para no variar cientos de chiquillas estaban llorando y babeando de la emoción.

Para cuando regresó al hotel ya estaba saliendo el sol. Unas enormes ojeras enmarcaban su mirada. Estaba muerto así que se acostó abrazando su bufanda blanca que tanto quería. Era extraño pero se sentía vacío.

Unas horas después debe repetir la rutina pero ahora agregándole una sesión de fotos para 3 revistas las cuales han pagado unas cantidades bastante jugosas por obtener imágenes del peculiar cantante. Ahora si tuvo tiempo de comer mejor y como nunca sabia si tendría la siguiente comida se atragantó tremendo filete de res como de medio kilo con una ensalada de aguacate.

Al anochecer el segundo concierto que dejo a todos pasmados con el profesionalismo y belleza de Kai. Eso si era cantar y no la bola de jóvenes babosos que creen que por su carita simpática llegaran alto.

El tercer día ya fue mucho mas tranquilo, solo 2 entrevistas telefónicas y el concierto de la noche pero ya estaba con un dolor en todo el cuerpo por el desgaste que ya ni siquiera podía dormir bien y eso que era el inicio de la gira mundial. Todavía le faltaba mucho por recorrer.

*******************************

TERCER DIA AL FINAL DEL CONCIERTO

-¿Para qué me pediste que te consiguiera entradas para los 3 conciertos si ahora irá a tu país y también ahí lo irás a ver?

-Por que me gusta verlo, quiero conocerlo, estar cerca de el.

-Yo pude haber ordenado que nos dejaran pasar a los camerinos y no solo observar desde los palcos.

-De eso se trata, no quiero que me conozca todavía, lo esperaré en mi país, en mi teatro.

-¿El teatro que Kai inaugurará en Alemania es tuyo Robert?

-Si, se lo compre a su dueño antes de que lo estrenara por que supe que estaría Kai, así tendré toda la autoridad de entrar a su camerino sin necesidad de una autorización.

-Jajaja a ti de que se te mete una idea en la cabeza nadie te la saca.

-Oliver, en este mundo, si no perseveras en lo que deseas jamás será tuyo. A ese chico le he seguido muy bien los pasos, incluso se donde vive y cual es su número telefónico.

-¿Tanto asi?- se muestra muy sorprendido

-Si. Quiero a Kai, lo quiero solo para mi. Lo quiero….- aprieta los puños y luego de unos instantes los relaja- quiero que cante en privado para una fiesta que haré.

-O*O- desconcertado por la actitud de su sereno amigo- pues espero que me invites a tu fiesta

-Claro, será solo para mis amigos.

Después de esta extraña conversación se dirigen a la casa del Francés y Robert descansa en una de las habitaciones mas lujosas. Mira al techo y piensa:

-" _Nos veremos en Alemania Kai. Ahí me encargaré de que no vuelvas a viajar a ningún otro lugar"_

**_PPBKAI continuará....................._**

ooh ¿Quién puede ser tan malvado que quiera matar a Kai? Muchisimas gracias a **MARIAN TH CULLEN, SHEENA- YUKIKO-25, +!3/2, JULLIETO, BEILION H. GUILALEN, DANHK **por haber dejado un review en el capi pasado, y claro, tambien gracias a quienes han leido pero no dejaron mensajito. Cuidense mucho y nos vemos en 3 semanas. Besos


	10. Chapter 9

**EL OCASO DE UNA ESTRELLA**

**Autor: PPBKAI**

Disclamer: los personajes de esta serie no me pertenecen....ya no se que tipo de disclamer poner después de tantos fics.

**En el capítulo anterior:**

Después de esta extraña conversación se dirigen a la casa del Francés y Robert descansa en una de las habitaciones mas lujosas. Mira al techo y piensa:

" _Nos veremos en Alemania Kai. Ahí me encargaré de que no vuelvas a viajar a ningún otro lugar"_

_**nota: en este capitulo entrará un nuevo personaje. **__**Habrá crossover con death note.**_

**CAPITULO 9: ¡Descanso al fin!**

Al cuarto día por fin el bicolor pudo hacer algo de turismo. Cumplió su sueño de visitar el museo mas famoso de todo Francia donde se exhiben las obras originales de DaVinci y de otros grandes maestros del arte. Y claro, no iba a dejar de lado las catedrales con sus bellísimas construcciones que dan un paseo por todo lo que han vivido esas tierras.

Todo hubiera sido perfecto si no se hubiera tenido que arropar tanto. El con lo que odia el calor y tiene que andar con sudadera, gorra y lentes oscuros para que nadie lo pueda reconocer así que se mantuvo vivo a base de puro helado, el venir de tierras tan frías tiene sus contras.

Aun en su contra fue acompañado de Hitoshi, sus guaruras y los bailarines, el deseaba estar solo pero ni modo. Termino siendo el guía de turistas por que todos eran una bola de ignorantes y no sabían la diferencia entre Da Vinci y Miguel Angel. Creyeron que todo lo interesante se resumía a la torre Iffel y el arco del triunfo.

A pesar de las molestias se estaba divirtiendo mucho, podía comprar muchos recuerdos y al fin no era una hoja de libro lo que veía si no en realidad las construcciones y las pinturas. Estaba enamorado de la ciudad, el idioma le fascinó, además de que el ya conocía algunas palabras, pocas, pero con eso le bastaba para admirar mejor el bello lenguaje. Aunque a lo lejos alguien lo observaba a el, una mirada aguda admiraba sus movimientos, se hipnotizaba con su andar.

Al día siguiente a medio día abordaron el avión que los llevaría a Alemania, ya con mas conocimiento de causa se movió menos torpe en los andenes del aeropuerto. Otra vez las mariposas en el estomago al despegar y luego una gran tranquilidad. Aprovechó el viaje para dormir un poco pero claro, con su inseparable gorra sobre la cara para que los demás pasajeros no supieran que era el, dormido y disponible para violarlo, debía guardar todas sus energías.

El viaje fue muy corto y rápido llegaron a Alemania. En vista de lo que había pasado en Francia ahora fueron mas cuidadosos y se dijo que llegaría 2 días después por lo que el lugar estaba despejado y seguro para todos.

Los 2 días fueron para descansar y hacer algo de turismo. Se sentía muy relajado. Con eso ya tenía fuerzas de nuevo para lo que viniera. La comida alemana era deliciosa y ¡los chicos! Dios mío, veía pasar cada bombón que lo dejaban chorreando baba y el teniendo que pasar inadvertido y no poder decirles que les quería promocionar su canción. Ni modo, eso es lo malo de ser un artista.

El segundo día al regresar al hotel se topo con la sorpresa de que ya estaba ahí Boris. Extrañamente esta vez no le causó repulsión verlo, al contrario, lo primero que le vino a la mente fue "hasta que llega. Se me estaba terminando el efectivo".

Después de los saludos cordiales les presentó al que sería el nuevo elemento de seguridad de Kai, un chico asiático que no les dio mucha confianza, esto era debido a su aspecto: era alto, cabello negro, con unos peculiares ojos grises que no son propios de la raza oriental. Delgado, se notaba que hacía bastante ejercicio. Facciones afiladas y una eterna expresión de despiste.

Su nombre era Matsuda y usaba un correcto traje negro. Cuidar al cantante era algo bastante complicado por su fama pero según Boris tenía las mas amplias recomendaciones de la policía japonesa y si alguien se trataba de acercar el podía someter a cualquiera a pesar de que no era tan grande como los otros 2 guardaespaldas.

-Etto… tengo tu disco Kai, será un honor trabajar contigo- rie nervioso y se rasca la cabeza.

-Si, gracias ¿sabes artes marciales?- Kai lo duda con esa actitud.

-Soy 7 dan en 4 disciplinas además de box y luchas.

-Podríamos ver algo de tu trabajo- interviene Hitoshi- solo para tener una idea de tus habilidades- como el tenía buenos conocimientos de kempo sabría evaluar al chico.

-Hai.

Se van al gimnasio del hotel, ahí después de que le prestaron algo de ropa cómoda y un calentamiento como de 5 minutos le dijeron que su prueba sería bastante complicada: tenía que vencer a los otros 2 guardaespaldas en un combate 2 a 1.

El sin mostrar ninguna clase de sorpresa se puso en posición. Los otros 2 chicos se le vinieron encima sin misericordia puesto que si se encuentran con un loco, este no va a tener ningún miramiento para atacar.

En el momento en que los chicos lo atacaron cambió su expresión a una muy madura y con unos suaves y veloces movimientos dejó en el piso inmovilizados a los chicos. Todos se quedaron pasmados ante esta respuesta y Boris sonrió de medio lado, el nunca se equivocaba además de que ya lo había visto en pruebas mucho mas complicadas que esta.

-¿Qué les pareció?- volvió a su actitud infantil

-Muy buen trabajo- felicita Hitoshi

-Arigatou- hace una leve reverencia.

Después de eso Boris y Kai se fueron a la habitación del cantante donde después de darse un erótico baño de tina se fueron a la cama donde para no variar Boris le hizo cantidad de perversidades al chico.

-¡No Boris! Ya sácalo

-¿Te duele?

-Por supuesto que me duele bastardo

-Pero todavía te entra mas- mete el objeto un poco mas

-¡No!- jadea

-jajaja no creí que te cupiera todo, es el consolador mas grande del mercado y te lo has tragado todo jajajaja.

-Quítamelo

-No, te lo quedaras toda la noche adentro y vibrando.

-No

Al final el bicolor perdió la negociación y tuvo que quedarse con esa cosa anormalmente grande dentro de el. Luego cuando toda la conmoción terminó se abrazó a Boris aun con el consolador dentro como fue la orden.

-¿Qué opinas de Matsuda?- habla Boris aun con su dedo dentro de Kai tocando el consolador.

-No lo se. En la prueba fue muy bueno pero, su actitud. Es demasiado infantil

-Tu mismo eres infantil

-Hmj, no lo soy

-¿Y ese puchero no es infantil?- lo besa con fuerza- te ves adorable cuando te finges adulto

-Hmj.

************************

Ahora si comienza el trabajo, a partir de la fecha en la que se estimaba que llegaría todos arremolinados en el aeropuerto, Kai se preparaba en su hotel para la rueda de prensa. Esta vez si se supo donde estaba hospedado y fue un triunfo salir de ahí. Matsuda se comportó de una manera muy profesional y en todo momento estuvo al pendiente de que al cantante no le pasara nada, observaba detalles que incluso se le escapaban a Boris.

Fotos, preguntas indiscretas y mil alabanzas fue lo que hubo en la rueda. Luego un convivió con los fans quienes le regalaron ropa interior, peluches, dulces y cartitas de amor como para vomitar. (Incluso hombres escribiendo con tinta rosa).

En la tarde se conducen al gran teatro que inaugurará. En el camerino principal hay un gran arreglo de flores con una tarjeta que dice: "Buena suerte…Atte: Robert Jurgen (director general)".

Kai lee la nota y la pone por ahí, le parece un poco cursi un ramo de rosas pero bueno, es mejor que la carta de amor con tinta rosa. Cuando solo falta una hora para que se presente tocan a su puerta, el abre y se topa de frente con un impresionante chico alemán de cabello púrpura, similar a los que lo hicieron babear en las calles pero este mucho mas atractivo, daba nervios su mirar.

-Hola Kai, soy Robert Jugen, dueño del lugar

-Mucho gusto, es un placer conocerlo- vaya que es un placer.

-Te doy la bienvenida a mi teatro al que vas a inaugurar, me parece que eres el mas apropiado para ello. He escuchado que has ganado fama en todo el mundo.

-Pues parece que si, para incluso haber llegado hasta sus oídos.- si a jugar a altanería se trata pues estaban en las mismas. Compartían miradas de superioridad. Eso le agrado aún mas a Robert.

-Déjame decirte que los rumores son ciertos, eres mas atractivo en persona- se sienta en un sillón del camerino cómodamente, poniendo sus brazos abiertos a los lados del respaldo y sus piernas abiertas de forma descarada. Daba tentación.

-¿Le parece?- su mirada es pícara pero no coqueta descarada.

-Vaya si lo creo. Tienes unos rasgos muy especiales.

-Al igual que tu.

-Bueno, es que al ser parte de la realeza pues uno debe conservar siempre cierto grado de exclusividad- esto le cayo a Kai como patada de mula- disculpa si suena arrogante pero, es algo de lo que uno debe de estar orgulloso.

-Son tus raíces, lo comprendo- quería carcajearse en su cara.

-¿Tu tienes alguna descendencia especial?

-No, yo no. Yo soy normal.. si me disculpas – se levanta de su lugar y se para tras de un biombo- voy a cambiarme de ropa para el concierto

-No te preocupes, no se ve nada desde aquí.

-Bueno, es que me parece inapropiado el hacer toda mi rutina de preparación frente al dueño del lugar

-Al contrario. Me gustaría verte como te preparas, tu concierto en Francia fue magnífico.

-¿Me viste?- se comienza a cambiar de ropa tras la delgada tela del biombo. Sabe perfectamente bien que desde donde esta sentado Robert se puede ver a través del reflejo del espejo una pequeña parte, la suficiente para jugar son su curiosidad.

-Solo un poco de video. Un amigo que fue te grabó y me envió algo, el es muy exigente y le encantaste- vaga su mirada ligeramente por el camerino sin ninguna intención y se encuentra con el caprichoso reflejo. No puede dejar de mirarlo.

-Hmj, creo que eso me obliga a dar un mejor show en tu teatro.- se ha quitado la playera y los pantalones, solo trae su pequeña ropa interior. "Descuidadamente" busca su ropa y se pasea para que no quede ningún ángulo sin observar.

-Me gustaría que hoy presentarás algo mas explosivo, no se, te lo dejo a tu criterio puesto que se que ya tienes una rutina.

-No hay problema, puedo hacer algo especial para ti- se termina de vestir y sale para dibujarse sus triángulos mientras Robert lo sigue con la mirada a cada paso.

Ya que tiene público exclusivo que tal mostrarle algo de lo que sabe hacer. Empieza a calentar la garganta faltando 20 minutos para la presentación. Primero algo sencillo y después aumenta el nivel de dificultad.

Robert que es un amante de la opera siente sus oídos seducidos por la tersa voz.

-¿Sabes de opera?

-Si, esas son mis bases

-¿Cantarías algo para mi?

-En realidad es algo que no acostumbro hacer.

-Solo un poco,

-TOC TOC- tocan a la puerta y entra Hitoshi- ¿Estas listo Kai?- mira con extrañeza a Robert.

-Ya estoy listo..Robert, te presento a Hitoshi Kinomiya, mi representante

-Mucho gusto, yo soy el dueño del teatro.

-Un placer…Kai ya debes estar en el escenario.

-Claro.

Salen los 3 del camerino, Robert se dirige a su palco privado mientas que Kai y Hitoshi se van al escenario.

Desde lejos ya se oye a la gente gritando, un nervio exquisito invade de adrenalina el cuerpo del cantante. Se pone en posición y comienza el show.

Para no variar toda le gente se queda enamorada de la presencia del chico. El no hace gran cambio a su rutina, ni que estar siendo observado por el dueño del teatro fuera la gran cosa, el es mucho mas fino, discretamente mira al palco de Robert, clava su mirada en sus profundos ojos. Hace suaves movimientos corporales como solo dedicándolos a el. El alemán cae en el juego sin darse cuenta de que se ha convertido en el juguete del ruso. De pronto recuerda su plan principal así que lo mira mas determinante, saboreando sus planes, ese cuerpo es perfecto y ahora que lo tiene en su país le será mas fácil, aunque solo tiene unos días.

Entre gritos, lágrimas y varias entrepiernas endurecidas termina el primer concierto. Kai está rendido, y todavía tiene que esperarse horas para poder irse a su hotel. La noche se le hace corta para descansar y a la mañana siguiente otra vez a lucir espectacular para jugar con la prensa y las cámaras. Ahora tiene la oportunidad de visitar uno de los restaurantes mas exclusivos de Alemania. En cuanto llega los meseros se desviven en atenciones. Sale el dueño y le lleva a su mesa el mejor vino, todo lo que el y su equipo quiera comer es gratis a cambio de una foto con el dueño para colgarla en la entrada y le de mas glamour.

Matsuda se abrazó a los mariscos, comió tantos que todos creían que se iba a congestionar, el solo reía de esto y continuaba comiendo dejando todavía espacio para el carrito de los postres que entre el y Kai se encargaron de dejar vacío.

Luego regresaron a descansar al hotel, después de tremenda comilona solo querían quedarse tumbados en el sillón mirando al infinito. Kai claro deseaba un poco de privacidad así que se encerró en su habitación y se puso ropa holgada para tomar una siesta, todavía faltaba algo de tiempo para irse al teatro. Justo cuando ya empezaba a conciliar el sueño llamaron a su puerta. El quería morirse. Dejó que tocaran un buen rato pero en vista de que no dejaban de tocar pues no le quedó mas remedio que levantarse y abrir.

Del otro lado de la puerta se encontraba Hitoshi acompañado de Robert, esto le extrañó al bicolor

-Kai- hablo Hitoshi- Robert desea hablar contigo, tiene una propuesta interesante

-Pasen- dejó ver su descontento por interrumpirlo en su sagrado momento de sueño embellecedor.

-Mira Kai, la oferta se trata de esto- ya en la sala Robert saca una carpeta con documentos y fotos- supongo que conoces la línea de perfumes Ralph Lauren

-Si

-Pues esa industria era de mi abuelo y ahora la heredé yo. Uno de los éxitos de nuestros productos son las campañas publicitarias en las que vendemos una imagen de glamour y sencillez al mismo tiempo- Kai lo sigue mirando sin ninguna clase de interés- así que esta es mi oferta: quiero que poses para la nueva fragancia

-No gracias, no me interesa

-Pero ni siquiera te he dicho los términos del contrato

-Es que no me interesa, no soy modelo, ya bastante tengo con tener que lidiar con el público que cree que solo soy una "cara bonita" para que hora crean que también soy un modelo vacío. No olvídalo

-Ya lo oíste- dice Hito- si se niega a aceptar la oferta no lo puedo obligar, es algo que esta fuera del contrato con la disquera.

-Pero si tu posas para mi perfume romperás record de ventas

-No me interesan los records, no compito con nadie, así que si me disculpas quiero seguir durmiendo.- se da media vuelta para regresar a la recámara

-Te pagaré 1 millón de euros- Kai se frena 1 segundo, sabe que justo a sus espaldas esta una minita de oro, tal vez le pueda sacar mas, se la va a jugar así que sigue caminando- esta bien, te pagaré millón y medio y el perfume llevará tu nombre.- esto si ya capta la atención del bicolor.

-¿Por qué estas tan interesado en mi?- lo mira desafiante. Amedrentaría a cualquiera pero Robert no es un cualquiera.

-Conozco mi negocio y se que si nos unimos podemos hacer cosas muy grandes. Además, no solo se te paga por la sesión fotográfica si no que te llevas un porcentaje de las ventas por ser una celebridad.

Esta oferta ya esta siendo demasiado tentadora, Hitoshi solo observa como se desarrollan las cosas y teme que el bicolor lo eche todo a perder pero por lo visto esta sabiéndolo manejar a la perfección.

Robert también sabe que ha captado la difícil atención del chico, no importa lo que tenga que ofrecerle, total, para el millón y medio de euros es de "las monedas sueltas" que tiene. A costa de lo que sea, quiere a Kai solo para el.

**PPBKAI continuara……………**

Muajajajaja aqui esta puntual el capitulo 9 de este fic. Agradezco enormemente a **JULLIETO, MARIAN TH CULLEN, +!3/2, GABZ, SHEENA-YUKIKO-25 Y DANHK **(espero no haber olvidado a nadie) por haber dejado un review en al capi pasado.

Por cierto, este es el momento de los comerciales: el primero lugar promociono el final de mi fic "Si dios fuera uno de nosotros" que constó de 3 capis corte shonen ai donde Yuriy que es un dios baja a la tierra y conoce a Kai Hiwatari seeeeeeeeeeeee

Y el otro promocional es que dentro de algunas semanitas como por el veinti tantos de mayo publicare un one shot llamado "El periodico del viernes"

**SUMMARY: En la sección de adultos de un periódico, Kai encuentra el anuncio que esta buscando para saciar su desesperación y soledad. ONE-SHOT KxBryan**

Con esto me despido no sin antes recordarles que se cuiden de la epidemia, ya saben, lavense sus manitas antes y despues de hacer cochinadas

Kai: ¿que clase de cochinadas?

como comer zanahoria con limon y chilito con los dedos

kai: aaah

beshooooooooooooooootes, los quiero mucho


	11. Chapter 10

**EL OCASO DE UNA ESTRELLA**

**Autor: PPBKAI**

**Disclamer: los personajes de esta serie no me pertenecen....ya no se que tipo de disclamer poner después de tantos fics.**

**En el capítulo anterior:**

Esta oferta ya esta siendo demasiado tentadora, Hitoshi solo observa como se desarrollan las cosas y teme que el bicolor lo eche todo a perder pero por lo visto esta sabiéndolo manejar a la perfección.

Robert también sabe que ha captado la difícil atención del chico, no importa lo que tenga que ofrecerle, total, para el millón y medio de euros es de "las monedas sueltas" que tiene. A costa de lo que sea, quiere a Kai solo para el.

**CAPITULO 10: negocios**

--Interesante- Kai sonríe de lado.

--Por qué no vienes a leer lo demás que ofrece el contrato- Robert da 2 golpecitos en el sillón a su lado.

Kai sabe que esto es un juego bastante divertido, si ha aprendido a manejar al colmilludo de Boris con mucha mas razón hará que ese niño mimado haga lo que el quiera. Se sienta al lado de Robert muy cerquita hasta el punto de que sus caderas rozan por los laterales.

El alemán le comienza a explicar todo lo que involucra el firmar un jugoso contrato para convertirse en la imagen de un producto de una marca tan prestigiosa. La paga es excelente, las ganancias adicionales lo son mas hasta que surge una pequeña complicación:

--Olvídalo, jamás posaré desnudo.

--Si esa será la parte mas atractiva, todo el mundo te desea Kai ¿no te has dado cuenta? Les gustas tu, tu piel, tu cuerpo. Si a esto le sumamos la fantasía de un delicioso aroma no habrá limites para tu fama.

--Eso es a lo que me refiero, la gente solo quiere verme como objeto de sus deseos y nada mas.

--¿Y no lo mereces? –Kai arquea una ceja- ¿Qué tiene de malo ser la fantasía del mundo? Kai, naciste con muchos dones y parece que los odias. Úsalos a tu favor. A final de cuentas, aunque tu te comportes recatadamente la gente seguirá teniendo pensamientos lujuriosos contigo, mejor que los tengan pero que te den a ganar dinero.

--¿Exactamente a qué te refieres con "desnudo"?- el punto de vista de Robert era bastante interesante.

--Eso, desnudo, mostrando todo tu cuerpo en plenitud

--¿Todo?

--Lo dices como si jamás nadie te hubiera visto desnudo- Kai se sonrojo con esto.

--Pues no me convence mucho la idea. Deja lo pienso y luego te digo.

--Piénsalo, analízalo y verás que tengo razón- se levanta de su asiento siendo imitado por Hitoshi- nos retiramos, descansa un poco para que des un buen concierto.

--Gracias- ambos chicos se retiran.

Kai regresa a su cama y piensa detenidamente en lo que hará con tanto dinero por que sin duda aceptará pero no lo iba a decir tan rápido, lo hará sufrir un poco, jaja, la sola idea lo hacia mantener una bella sonrisa en sus labios.

Al siguiente día en la mañana todos los programas hablan de Kai, sus conciertos, su presencia, su talento, su belleza y lo mucho que lo desean. Viéndolo bien no estaba nada mal el ser deseado. Mucho joven lo quería imitar, su rostro estaba en todas partes ¿Por qué no darle al mundo la oportunidad de verlo como dios lo trajo ? En eso está cuando suena su teléfono:

--¿Bueno?

--Hola Kai- una voz distorsionada del otro lado de la bocina le responde- te ves bien con tu camisera negra de dormir.

--¿Eres el idiota de la otra vez verdad? Sabes qué, me das flojera, cómprate una vida y la cargas a mi cuenta

--Me gusta tu expresión cuando te enojas. Me voy. Besitos donde te los quieras acomodar…muack.- cuelgan

En ese momento Kai presta atención a lo que trae puesto, es una camiseta negra, estaba tan cansado cuando regresó del concierto que ni cuenta se dio de lo que se puso para dormir. Esto lo asustó, quien fuera que lo estuviera acosando estaba muy cerca de el. De nuevo sonó el teléfono y con algo de nerviosismo descolgó la bocina y casi gritó:

--¡Maldito pervertido desgraciado, deja de estarme fregando!

--Kai, que agresividad, ¿Si quiera sabes quién soy?- el bicolor lo reconoce

--Robert, disculpa, acabo de recibir una llamada de un idiota

--Que bueno que el enojo no es conmigo ¿Qué dices de mi oferta?

--¿Cuál oferta?- jajaja seguro eso hizo enojar al alemán.

--La de posar para mi perfume.

--Aaaah eso. Pues, bueno, si lo que quieres es que pose desnudo pues tendríamos que cambiar un poco las cláusulas del contrato, tu sabes, solo pequeños tecnicismos.

--Lo entiendo. ¿Puedo mandar por ti hoy después de la 1?

--Claro, pero debe quedar rápido por que mi vuelo sale hoy en la noche

--Esta bien, como tu digas—uuh esto estaba siendo demasiado fácil, tanto que asustaba, era mejor ser cauteloso.

A la hora acordada llega una lujosa limosina a recoger al bicolor y lo lleva hasta la apabullante mansión de Robert. En cuanto llega es muy bien recibido y lo conducen al estudio del dueño de la casa. En menos de 2 minutos entró Robert y comenzaron a hablar de negocios.

Claro que mientras lo hacían Kai trataba de sacar sus mejores miradas, esas con las que hacia que Boris se convirtiera en su juguetito. Robert solo lo miraba detenidamente, saboreándose los labios, esa seria la mejor sesión de fotos de su vida y el pobre ruso seria el modelo perfecto.

Cuando todo quedó tal y como Kai quería lo llevaron de regreso a su hotel para que se alistara para tomar su vuelo a Egipto, aunque la caja de arena mas grande del mundo no le emocionaba tanto mas que por sus pirámides, ahora seria mucho mas interesante puesto que ahí sería la sesión fotográfica de la cual se haría millonario de la noche a la mañana, digo, y eso que ya tenía mucho dinero guardadito en el banco de lo que son sus ganancias normales de la disquera.

EN EL AVION

--De nuevo recibí una llamada extraña

--¿ A qué hora?- pregunta asustado Hitoshi

--A media mañana cuando me desperté

--¡¿Y por qué demonios no dijiste nada?!

--¿Y qué podían hacer al respecto?

--Carajo contigo, para eso tienes a 3 personas de seguridad, ¿crees que solo los pusieron para dar patadas y codazos?

--Etto- interviene Matsuda con su típico tono nervioso- Hitoshi tiene razón. Boris me contrato para que cuide de ti en todos los aspectos, tengo la preparación suficiente para rastrear llamadas y conocer que clase de gente te está acosando, por eso necesitamos que nos cuentes todo lo que te suceda.

--Hnj- cierra sus ojos y se cruza de brazos- esta vez fue diferente pero estoy seguro que era el mismo sujeto. Ahora su voz era distorsionada por algún tipo de instrumento electrónico pero lo que si me dejó pensativo fue el hecho de que supiera cuál era la ropa que llevaba puesta en ese momento, ni yo mismo me había dado cuenta de que me había puesto una camiseta negra que acababa de comprar hace 2 semanas.

--Kai, lo que dices es muy peligroso- dice Matsuda cambiando su actitud a una mucho mas madura- esa persona te ha seguido desde Rusia y de algún modo tiene medios para viajar junto contigo. De ahora en adelante cambiaremos la táctica para cuidarte, ya no te quedarás solo en tu habitación, alguno de nosotros siempre estará presente incluso en tu habitación

--¿QUEEEE?- rezonga Kai con gran enojo- eso no, mi habitación es el único lugar privado que me queda, cuando menos quiero dormir tranquilo y solo.

--No Kai, Matsuda tiene razón- replica Hitoshi- Matsuda se quedará contigo y Crusher y Sergei se ocuparan de cuidar los alrededores, ellos son mejores para los exteriores.

--Entonces quiero una habitación con 2 recámaras, no compartiré la misma habitación con este chino.

--Japonés- aclara el aludido

--Es lo mismo.

Llegan a Egipto y ya está el público ansioso de ver a Kai, uno de los pocos cantantes que no es de origen africano. Su exótica belleza se resalta desde que abren la puerta del avión. Se repite lo mismo que en los otros países: gritos, porras, flashes, prensa y reporteros indiscretos. Esta vez la libra mejor por que como no les entiende el idioma le es mas fácil hacerse el desentendido.

Se hospedan en uno de los hoteles mas exclusivos donde se tiene la fama de que ahí se queda la realeza cuando va de visita. Kai y Mátsuda se quedan en una habitación que tiene un exquisito decorado a juego con la ciudad, era como estar en un verdadero palacio.

Afortunadamente, al igual que en Alemania, tenía 2 días para descansar en lo que llegaban sus nuevas presentaciones. Dormir 24 horas a penas si le servia para cargar un poquito de pila. Matsuda aprovechó que estaba en la habitación donde Boris pagaría todo y se puso a ordenar un sin fin de platillos a la habitación.

El día siguiente que se suponía seria para descansar tuvo que ir a una serie de tortuosos tratamientos de belleza por orden de Robert para que saliera en sus fotos promocionales.

--¡Auch!

--Tu piel brillará mas que la luna- decía un afeminado semi orgasmeado de estar atendiendo al bicolor.

--Me duele mucho

--Es para eliminar las células muertas

--¡Carajo, que me quites esta porquería de la cara!- de lejos Matsuda lo observaba sufrir y trataba de aguantarse la risa por que sabía que si no sería hombre muerto.

Al final del día la piel y el cabello de Kai eran mas suaves que la seda, un tono blanco pero no pálido, si no con un ligero tono rosado y sus manos y pies sin un solo pellejito. Eso si, todo le dolía y estaba tan raspado que sabía que incluso las sábanas le molestarían..

Al regresar al hotel ya estaba en la recepción una enorme caja llena de productos de lo que seria la línea que llevaría su nombre. Con cierta facilidad Matsuda la cargó y llegaron hasta su habitación donde con mucha curiosidad revisaron todo.

Era como si la fragancia estuviera hecha solo para el , nada dulce, nada floral, simplemente una delicia armoniosa que olía a joven pero sin romanticismo ni cursilería, si no fuerte, decidido y con éxito. Le encantó el aroma a Kai y con satisfacción vio que le mandaron colonia, perfume, desodorante y toda la línea además de cremas, otros aromas, y algo de maquillaje de mujer por si había alguna chica en el equipo a la que quisiera regalárselo.

Matsuda estaba muy entretenido viendo las curiosas muestras de cosméticos, sombras, labiales, rubor, cremas, brochas y todo con lindos espejitos y estuches graciosos para cargarse en la bolsa.

--¿Me puedo quedar con esto?- su mirada infantil- es para dárselo a mi mamá cuando regresemos a casa, a ella le gustan estas cosas

--Claro, quédatelas. Yo no usaré "estúpidos polvitos de colores"

La tarde transcurrió muy tranquila y se fueron a dormir temprano puesto que desde la mañana comenzarían con la sesión fotográfica que sin duda sería muy cansada. Kai estaba un poco nervioso, jamás lo habían retratado desnudo, afortunadamente la casa Lauren tiene clase y le sacarán buenas fotografías.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la otra habitación Mátsuda sale de ducharse, trae puesta una toalla alrededor de la cintura. Se dirige al tocador y se sienta frente al espejo. Toma la hermosa cosmetiquera plateada y comienza a sacar todos los productos. Esparce crema humectante en su rostro, luego toma las sombras para parpados y pone un tono lila en el párpado móvil y uno muy claro arriba para dar luz. Un poco de rimel para alargar sus pestañas, el rubor bien esparcido en los pómulos y un brillo de labios rosado. Con esto su rostro cambia mucho, es como el de una joven atractiva. Cepilla su cabello y de entre sus cosas toma un broche de exquisitas y sutiles lilas. Un lado de su melena lo recoge y lo sostiene con el broche.

Se mira al espejo y le agrada su imagen, un bello rostro de mujer con un atractivo cuerpo de hombre. Se toca sobre el pecho, sobre su cuello y con su lengua repasa sus labios. Se quita la toalla de las caderas y se mira su desnudez. Se sigue tocando hasta que aumenta su propia temperatura. Se va a la cama y ahí se sigue explorando como tanto le gusta. El olor a maquillaje de su rostro le excita y cuando llega al éxtasis se queda dormido sin siquiera cubrirse con una sabana, es como sentirse una mujer...

* * *

A la mañana siguiente ya esta Kai listo a las 7:00 de la mañana por que empezarán con las fotografías. A las 7:30 llegan a las locaciones donde lo espera Robert vestido con ropa de gasa blanca que consiste en camisa y pantalón así como unas sandalias acojinadas para que la arena no lastime sus pies.

El lugar será al aire libre, en un bello oasis, todos están sorprendidos con la belleza natural del lugar, no como quiera dejan pasar a la gente a esa parte pero claro, la casa Lauren tiene carta abierta de hacer lo que quiera.

A Kai ya le tienen listo un diván cubierto de finas sedas de colores, el diván tiene a su alrededor 4 postes de los cuales cuelgan mas sedas pero todas blancas y al fondo queda el maravilloso oasis rodeado de vegetación.

Después de los correctos saludos y de presentarle al equipo de trabajo llegó el momento difícil. Ya tenían listo una camper donde sería el camerino de Kai, después de que pasó y se quitó la ropa en un vestidor y se puso una bata, salió para que lo maquillaran y lo peinaran. No necesitó de mucho arreglo, solo lo necesario para que la cámara no borre sus perfectas facciones.

--Ya está listo- anuncia el maquillista

--Bien Kai, quítate la bata y comencemos la sesión.

No pudo evitar ponerse nervioso, estaba un equipo de 20 personas ahí paradas mirándolo atentamente esperando el momento cumbre. Tembloroso llevó sus manos a la cinta de la bata y la abrió, lentamente la deslizó por su espalda hasta que cayó al piso.

Robert pasó saliva con dificultad y sus fantasías se elevaron hasta el cielo, afortunadamente traía unos lentes oscuros que ocultaron sus pupilas dilatas. El ruso pudo sentir la mirada de deseo de todo el personal, no tuvo otra opción mas que guardar compostura y caminar con paso seguro hasta el diván donde de inmediato recibió la orden de acostarse sobre el y relajarse, debía dar la impresión de estar solo en un paraíso inexistente.

El fotógrafo preparó su lente y comenzó a hacer su trabajo de manera gustosa, incluso el clima deseaba acariciar la piel de Kai por lo que una muy suave brisa comenzó a soplar ayudando al movimiento de las sedas y refrescando la piel blanca para que no se acalorara.

A los pocos minutos Kai ya se sentía mucho mas cómodo posando para la lente experta que sabía captar los mejores ángulos de cada postura; el mismo fotógrafo le hacía la platica para que relajara su rostro, ese era su truco profesional, si el modelo sale de la manera mas natural posible, las fotos toman un efecto que envuelve al mismo espectador con la escena.

Luego pasaron a que posara tomado de los postes que rodeaban el diván. La seda se enredaba en su cuerpo de manera caprichosa y al estar el clima ligeramente húmedo, creaba unas transparencias que generalmente deben ser creadas a computadora. Con todo esto Kai se comenzó a sentir mas sexy, mas erótico por lo que miraba a la cámara reflejando su sentir.

El alemán miraba desde lejos cómo se desarrollaban las cosas. Ya tenía mucho tiempo que observaba a Kai pero nunca pensó que verlo posar lo pusiera en ese estado. Daba gracias a dios de que su ropa fuese tan holgada puesto que su miembro cosquilleaba un poco viendo las eróticas poses del ruso en las cuales mostraba de manera clara su miembro y de vez en cuando su entrada que el fotógrafo retrataba detenidamente para que saliera clara en el revelado.

El bicolor ya estaba algo excitado con esto, su propio miembro se puso ligeramente duro por lo que creció un par de centímetros. Una vez que terminaron con esas fotos pasaron al oasis para que se metiera al agua.

Dentro del agua fue lo mismo, la humedad se pegaba a la piel de su pecho y el viento movía su flequillo. Lo hicieron jugar con el agua y sonriera al hacerlo, que se divirtiera al contacto y se lo hiciera saber a la cámara. Se sumergía y emergía echando su cabeza hacia atrás mostrando su alargado cuello. Su pecho brillaba de color dorado como el sol.

De ahí pasaron a la ultima parte, pisando directo sobre la arena, recostado y húmedo, abriendo sus piernas de manera descarada. Podía sentir la mirada de Robert siguiéndolo en cada movimiento, gozando de su cuerpo, esto motivaba mas a Kai a hacerlo de manera sensual.

Al fin después de varias horas terminaron de fotografiar. Tenían planeado que el trabajo se hiciera en 2 días pero sin querer lo terminaron todo en ese momento. Para celebrar Robert invitó a Kai a comer en su lujosa suit. El bicolor aceptó gustoso pero claro, tuvo que ir acompañado de Matsuda por que si Boris se enteraba se iba a enojar. Como Robert también llevaba su seguridad privada pues no hubo mayor problema. Una vez que llegaron a la suit les ordenaron que se fueran a relajar, que comieran puesto que ya era tarde, cualquier cosa que se necesitara ellos los llamarían.

Entraron a la habitación donde ya se encontraba preparada una bella mesa servida con finísimos platillos, algunos de los cuales Kai no conocía. Robert lo trató como una delicada dama y, aunque este no era el papel favorito de Kai le agradó sentirse tan atendido, incluso mejor que cuando estaba con Boris.

**PPBKAI continuará................**

Uff que buena secion de fotos ¿No creen? ojala me regalen un poster promocional cuando salga a la venta el perfume. Bueno quiero agradecer a los que se toman la molestia de leer este fic pero en especial a **marian th cullen, jullieto, +!3/2, DANHK, lucrecia artica **por haber dejado un review en el capi pasado.

Por cierto, hoy subo el fic que prometí donde habría lemon hasta por los oídos, **El periodico del viernes** es mi nuevo bebé, espero que sea de su agrado.

besos


	12. Chapter 11

**EL OCASO DE UNA ESTRELLA**

**Autor: PPBKAI**

Disclamer: los personajes de esta serie no me pertenecen....ya no se que tipo de disclamer poner después de tantos fics.

**En el capítulo anterior:**

Al fin después de varias horas terminaron de fotografiar. Tenían planeado que el trabajo se hiciera en 2 días pero sin querer lo terminaron todo en ese momento. Para celebrar Robert invitó a Kai a comer en su lujosa suit. El bicolor aceptó gustoso pero claro, tuvo que ir acompañado de Matsuda por que si Boris se enteraba se iba a enojar. Como Robert también llevaba su seguridad privada pues no hubo mayor problema. Una vez que llegaron a la suit les ordenaron que se fueran a relajar, que comieran puesto que ya era tarde, cualquier cosa que se necesitara ellos los llamarían.

Entraron a la habitación donde ya se encontraba preparada una bella mesa servida con finísimos platillos, algunos de los cuales Kai no conocía. Robert lo trató como una delicada dama y, aunque este no era el papel favorito de Kai le agradó sentirse tan atendido, incluso mejor que cuando estaba con Boris.

**CAPITULO 11: Contacto con la realeza.**

Comenzaron a charlar primero de lo que había sido la sesión de fotos de la cual Robert lo felicitó por su profesionalismo. Luego ya empezaron a platicar de mas cosas como de ellos, un poco de sus vidas y Kai le platicaba de algunas cosas que le habían pasado en los países que había visitado.

Robert estaba maravillado de poder platicar con ese chico que le había quitado en sueño desde hace ya unos meses en los cuales se ha encargado de estarlo siguiendo muy de cerca. Sus miradas, sus modales, sus ademanes, su belleza, su voz y por si eso fuera poco, era muy inteligente y culto por lo que pudo mantener una conversación bastante interesante con el. Tenia mucho que no platicaba con alguien de esta manera.

Llegaron al postre que constaba de varias delicias exóticas que tenían maravillado a Kai. Enseguida la sobremesa donde pasaron a la sala para seguir conversando. Kai también se estaba sintiendo algo cómodo con la compañía de Robert quien a pesar de ser tan joven tenía una enorme madurez y visión y no era un estúpido niño mimado como el esperaba.

En un punto de la conversación Robert ya no se pudo contener, tenía a Ka tan cerca de sus manos que no lo podía dejar que se le escapara debía de hacerlo suyo. Aprovechando que estaban en el mismo sillón se comenzó a acercar mas a el. Kai se tensó un poco con esto, sabía exactamente a lo que quería llegar, no por nada conocía los sentimientos de otros hombres hacia el.

Primero lo miro a los ojos de manera intimidante, Kai quedó atrapado en su fuerte mirar, luego con algo de atrevimiento le acarició su mejilla.

--Kai- dice en tono suave- eres mas interesante de lo que había imaginado no solo una cara bonita. ¿Sabes? He estado siguiendo tu carrera desde hace unos meses, te he estado siguiendo. Me parecías un cantante excepcional. Cuando nos conocimos en el teatro me maravillé con tu belleza real y ahora que he hablado contigo siento que...te necesito.

Kai no se esperaba algo como esto, no atina a decir nada, solo observa como Robert se va acercando mas a el hasta que llega el momento en que le besa los labios. Kai le corresponde el beso no comprendiendo por qué lo hace. Robert es muy atractivo pero no le propicia ningún sentimiento, si no que tal vez por inercia también le entrega sus labios.

El alemán emite algunos sonidos ahogados dentro de sus labios, como si estuviera probando el mas delicioso pastel. Le succiona la lengua con algo de fuerza a lo que Kai se queja pero no lo deja de hacer. Con su lengua explora toda su cavidad, le hace cosquillas en el paladar.

Mientras tanto lo toma por la cintura que es demasiado pequeña en sus manos, con esto lo va venciendo hasta que lo deja acostado en el sillón. Ahora abandona sus labios y comienza a explorar su cuello, no lo besa demasiado, mas bien lo olfatea . Le va abriendo un poco la ropa hasta que le deja desnudo su torso. El ruso no comprende lo que le hace, el esperaba besos y mordidas pero a cambio de eso solo lo acaricia con la punta de su nariz, esto le causa potentes espasmos que le erizan la piel hasta el punto de ponérsela de gallina.

--Mmm tu piel, tiene un aroma mucho mas delicioso de lo que había imaginado. El perfume ya lo había hecho pensado solo en ti pero, creo que tendré que modificarlo un poco, eres todavía mejor que eso.

Entromete su afilada nariz en el ombligo y ahí sigue aspirando con fuerza.

--Robert, esto no esta bien- se sienta y poco a poco se va levantando- yo solo quiero trabajar, nada mas, así que- toma su camisa y se la empieza a poner- mejor me retiro. Te agradezco mucho la comida, fue muy buena pero debo irme

--No Kai, no te vayas- se para frente a el, Kai trata de esquivarlo pero el lo detiene tomándolo con suavidad por los hombros antes de que comience a cerrarse la camisa- no te vayas. Quiero que te quedes conmigo

--Tienes una idea equivocada, tal vez por mi fama, por mis videos, pero yo no me voy a acostar contigo

--Por favor- lo jala con algo de fuerza.- no te quiero para una noche, quiero que te quedes con migo- Kai lo mira extrañado- yo te puedo dar una vida mejor que la de cantante. A mi lado no tendrás que trabajar

--¿Qué rayos estás diciendo? No me conoces, solo hemos platicado un par de veces- trata de zafarse y lo logra- yo me largo

--¡NO!- lo jala de nuevo del brazo para girarlo con violencia. Con gran velocidad le golpea en la nuca y lo deja desmayado por un par de segundos. Kai solo siente como se le nubla la vista y en seguida pierde el conocimiento

O*O//O*O//O*O//O*O//O*O//O*O

El ojicarmín abre los ojos y primero no puede enfocar bien. Luego de 2 segundos su vista se aclara y se encuentra que está e la cama de Robert, desnudo, amarrado de pies y manos a las 4 esquinas y por si esto fuera poco trae una mordaza que le impide pedir ayuda. A su lado está acostado el alemán y lo mira con ternura como si fuera un bebe en su cuna

--Hmjnjmh- solo se queja

--¿Sabes Kai? Eres hermoso cuando duermes

--hmhjhmnnhm

--No te preocupes, no ha pasado mucho tiempo, a lo mucho 15 minutos- se levanta de su posición, todavía trae puesta su camisa de gasa pero esta desnudo de la cintura para abajo. Kai quiere gritar pero no puede y como lo amarró con cadenas pues es imposible que pueda escapar.

Lo observa detenidamente su mirada se regocija. Se recuesta sobre el ruso y continúa haciendo lo que estaba en la sala. Aspira sus mejillas, su cuello, entre su cabello, detrás de las orejas... Kai solo aprieta los ojos, está muy sonrojado por las cosquillas que le propicia esa respiración y por que su miembro hace contacto con el de su opresor.

Vuelve a olfatearle el pecho, los brazos y se detiene en su vientre al cual lame un poco. Luego baja mucho mas hasta las rodillas y de ahí comienza a subir olfateando con especial atención entre los muslos hasta que llega a la entre pierna.

Kai no sabe que pensar, es la situación mas incómoda en la que ha estado por que no lo toca, solo lo husmea, le parece asqueroso hasta que esa nariz hurga entre sus pliegues, entonces gime un poco para placer de Robert.

Ahí aspira con muchísima mas fuerza por lo que el bicolor gime con mas descaro.

--Aaah- se empieza a estimular el mismo su sexo- Kai, este aroma es celestial, demasiado rico. Podría vivir por siempre aspirando aquí

--Hmnnnnn!

--No me puedo contener- ahora entromete a su lengua en el juego para probar el sabor de la piel mas suave de su víctima.

Luego se conduce a ese miembro que ya esta algo erecto. Con el no tiene miraciones, lo empieza a lamer con fuerza y de nuevo hace esos sonidos ahogados de cuando estaba besándolo en los labios.

Cuando su propio miembro ya estaba a todo lo que daba se enderezó y se continuó estimulando hasta que se derramó sobre el vientre del ruso. Kai sintió como ese líquido caliente se empezó a escurrir por los laterales llegando hasta el colchón.

En seguida regresó a lamer de nuevo ese vientre que ahora tenía su sabor personal. Una vez que lo lamió todo regresó al miembro de Kai, deseaba probar su semen, quería saber si sabía a lo que se estaba imaginando.

El bicolor ya no sabía lo que le pasaba, su miembro estaba muy endurecido y esa boca maestra de suaves quejidos lo estaba haciendo enloquecer. En vista de que estaba tardando demasiado la necesidad de Robert lo llevó a introducirle un dedo de golpe para que se sintiera mas estimulado y así llegara al éxtasis.

Con el dedo en su interior y las expertas lamidas en su miembro no tardó demasiado en sentir como un calor se comenzaba a agolpar en su parte baja hasta que terminó derramándose en los labios de Robert que lo recibió gustoso.

Kai se quedó bastante desconcertado, la cabeza le daba vueltas, siempre le pasaba lo mismo después de llegar al clímax. Cuando su respiración se estaba normalizando, Robert lo comenzó a desamarrar y le quitó la mordaza, en seguida se dirigió a su armario y de ahí sacó un pans negro el cual lo puso sobre la cama.

--Esto fue sencillamente sublime Kai, lo he pasado mejor que nunca en mi vida- el ruso lo mira con cara de interrogación.

--¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres de mi?

--Tu cuerpo, tu aroma, tu sabor. Eres increíble, pero si de momento te sigo insistiendo que te quedes a mi lado se que me dirás que no. Poco a poco te iré convenciendo.

--Si tanto querías mi cuerpo por qué no terminaste de tomarme ahora que me tenías amarrado.

--¿Te refieres a entrar en tu cuerpo? No, nunca, eso jamás. A mi me dan asco esas cosas. Yo solo deseaba olerte, conocerte y probarte. Pero la idea de entrar en el cuerpo de alguien me da mucho asco

--¡Eres un pervertido!- le grita con gran enojo

--Ja, eso es lo que todo el mundo me dice. Yo lo llamo ser higiénico- observa como Kai se levanta de la cama y toma su ropa.- por favor, ponte el pans, déjame tu ropa

--¿Qué?

--Si, déjame tu ropa, quiero seguir teniendo tu aroma cerca

--¿Y con eso me dejarás en paz?

--De momento si.- Kai se pone el pans que le dio a toda velocidad

-- ¡Eres un enfermo mental!

--Te quiero Kai.

Con un enojo casi incontrolable sale de la habitación y baja hasta la recepción del hotel donde se encuentra Matsuda leyendo una revista.

--Vamos al hotel- ordena con una seriedad que el japonés solo atina a obedecer sin preguntar.

* * *

En lo que respecta a sus conciertos fue lo mismo que en los demás países. Solo un show de calidad que dejó a la prensa dando sus mejores comentarios hacia su talento.

Por fin terminó su trabajo en Egipto y ahora se iría a Estados Unidos, esperaba que ahí no lo fuera a perseguir Robert con sus insanas ideas.

Ese día en la noche estaba en su habitación viendo una película en compañía de Matsuda, ya tenían sus maletas listas para a la mañana siguiente tomar su vuelo. A eso de las 11:30 de la noche sonó el teléfono en el momento mas importante de la película, Kai le puso alto.

--¿Bueno?

--Hola Kai, mi amor- la misma voz distorsionada que lo molestaba. Kai le hizo la seña a Matsuda y pusieron de inmediato el alta voz.

--¿Qué quieres maldito? Deja de molestarme- el japonés prestaba mucha atención

--No te enojes, eso te roba belleza...solo llamaba para darte las buenas noches y felicitarte por tu concierto de hoy, fue el mejor de los 3 que diste

--¿Estuviste ahí desgraciado?- Matsuda le hace la seña de que lo haga hablar lo mas posible

--Si, he asistido a la mayoría de tus conciertos, lo difícil es conseguir los boletos. Hoy estuve en las primeras filas, y tenía ganas de acabar contigo en ese mismo instante pero, todavía no es el momento.

--¡Infeliz!- le cuelga el sujeto a Kai- ¿Qué opinas Matsuda?

--Yo pienso que este sujeto no está jugando. Tenía la esperanza de que fuera un simple acosador pero, dada su forma de hablar creo que lo quiere hacer de verdad. Deberemos tomar medidas mucho mas drásticas por que cada vez está mas cerca de ti Kai.

--Hmj, lo tomaré en cuenta.

De inmediato le reportan esto a Hitoshi quien no duda en pedir a la disquera que le manden mas personal de seguridad, siquiera otras 3 personas que los esperen en E.U y que formen parte del equipo de planta.

Kai no dijo nada pero, algo en su interior le hacía sospechar de Robert Jurgen, era la única persona que se le ocurría que podía tener medios para estarlo siguiendo así y dada su extraña perversión tal vez era capaz de amenazarlo de muerte. Muy sutilmente le insinuó a Matsuda que también debían tener cuidado con las personas conocidas.

--Claro Kai, el 70% de los casos de amenazas de cualquier tipo están relacionadas con personas allegadas al afectado, no solo artistas, si no gente normal. No te preocupes, nosotros te protegeremos.

Al siguiente día con los sentidos mas afilados todo el equipo se dirigió al aeropuerto para volar a la siguiente escala. También les recomendaron a los demás miembros del staff que si veían algo que les pareciera sospechoso lo debían notificar DE INMEDIATO. Los chicos no lo comprendieron muy bien, no estaban enterados de las amenazas de Kai pero, si había una alerta era por algo.

Ya en el vuelo aprovecharon para descansar un poco como siempre, esta vez el vuelo sería mucho mas largo así que los guardaespaldas descansaban en turnos para nunca bajar la guardia, no fuera a ser que el acosador estuviera en el mismo avión que ellos.

**PPBKAI continuará...............**

Hi, creo que este capi me quedo algo corto pero es que si no hubiera quedado kilométrico así que mejor lo partí en 2. Agradezco en especial a GABZ, JULLIETO, DANHK, +!3/2, MARIAN TH CULLEN Y AMALI por haber dejado review en el capi pasado.

Y hoy estoy doblemente feliz por que también publico un nuevo fic: **PASIONES PRIVADAS EN LUGARES PUBLICOS. **Es parte de un extraño reto que se trataba de hacer un fic Bryan X Broo, una pareja media rara. Ustedes opinen. Ya saben, yaoi, lemmon.

Summary: cuando entre 2 parejas hay una fisura a veces es necesario probar nuevos sabores para conocer si nuestros sentimientos son reales. También KxHxT

Nos vemos


	13. Chapter 12

**EL OCASO DE UNA ESTRELLA**

**Autor: PPBKAI**

Disclamer: los personajes de esta serie no me pertenecen....ya no se que tipo de disclamer poner después de tantos fics.

**En el capítulo anterior:**

Al siguiente día con los sentidos mas afilados todo el equipo se dirigió al aeropuerto para volar a la siguiente escala. También les recomendaron a los demás miembros del staff que si veían algo que les pareciera sospechoso lo debían notificar DE INMEDIATO. Los chicos no lo comprendieron muy bien, no estaban enterados de las amenazas de Kai pero, si había una alerta era por algo.

Ya en el vuelo aprovecharon para descansar un poco como siempre, esta vez el vuelo sería mucho mas largo así que los guardaespaldas descansaban en turnos para nunca bajar la guardia, no fuera a ser que el acosador estuviera en el mismo avión que ellos.

**CAPITULO 12: E.U, la tierra prometida.**

Entumidos y fastidiados llegaron a E.U pero claro, tuvieron que bajar con su mejor sonrisa por que ahí estaban la prensa y los fans esperándolo. También ya lo esperaban sus nuevos elementos de seguridad que esta vez estaban armados hasta los dientes, afortunadamente esto amedrentaba a la gente, así todo se llevaba con mas orden. Esta escala era la mas especial de toda la gira: Estados Unidos es la capital de la música y el espectáculo por excelencia, ahí le entregarían un premio por sus altas ventas alrededor del mundo y aunado esto, el día de ceremonia de entrega se había programado para que coincidiera con el cumpleaños de Kai, que aunque para el era el número 16, para todos los fans era el 21. Por estas razones estaría mas días ahí que en los demás países.

Después de muchos trabajos lograron llegar a su hotel, ya estaban muertos pero todavía había una rueda de prensa y una cena con 2 de los conductores de un canal de música así que solo hubo tiempo de tomar un baño rápido y arreglarse para causar sensación.

En la dichosa comida el pobre del ruso no pudo comer casi nada por que aunque se estaba muriendo de hambre era de mal gusto que se atragantara de comida y menos que hablara con la boca llena, sus labios siempre debían mostrar una bella y blanca sonrisa.

--Con razón eres tan delgado Kai- le dice uno de los conductores de T.V.- comes poquito

--Claro, ¿Acaso quieres que pierda mi pequeña cintura?- dice coqueto mientras le toma una de sus manos y se la pone en la mencionada parte. El chico casi se muere de un infarto.

--N..nn...no...no queremos que pase eso- las cámaras toman todo a detalle.

Kai estaba que se moría de hambre, que cinturita ni que nada, el lo que quería era arrasar con todo lo de la mesa, al fin y al cabo para eso hacía tanto ejercicio, su cuerpo no estaba acostumbrado a retener calorías.

Eso termino hasta algo avanzada la noche que fue cuando regresó a su hotel. Cayó rendido en la cama, el dolor de espalda no lo dejaba dormir.

* * *

Día 2: 2 entrevistas y comida con un club de fans.

Día 3: sesión fotográfica y un acustic Show donde a pesar de ser una presentación para un público que no rebasaba de 200 personas era mucho mas estresante por que era solo él acompañado de instrumentos tradicionales como el piano, guitarra, saxofón y violín dejando fuera la pirotecnia y los bailarines. El salió con un traje de vestir gris Oxford y pasó casi todo el tiempo sentado en una silla puesto que las canciones eran mucho mas complicadas. Aunque claro, cerro con su Shut up arreglado en una versión acústica que dejó encantados a los fans.

Día 4: primer concierto masivo en el Madison Square Garden con lleno total como era de esperarse. Para ese momento el ya se sentía bastante mal, había agotado todas sus reservas y una punzada en el lado derecho de su cabeza lo ponía de peor humor.

Dia 5: segundo concierto masivo. Tuvieron que maquillar mas a Kai para ocultarle sus ojeras. Se sentía algo mareado así que trató de no hacer muy fuertes sus rutinas pero a la mitad ya no pudo mas y sucedió lo inevitable: se desplomó en el escenario haciendo que varios fans se pusieran a llorar por que se asustaron.

De inmediato entraron los elementos de seguridad y Matsuda lo metió en brazos. Lo recostaron en un diván y llamaron de inmediato a un doctor. Afuera la multitud rugía por una respuesta. Cuando al fin abrió los ojos se encontró con una intravenosa de suero. Con dificultad enfocó a Hitoshi, Matsuda le acariciaba el cabello preocupado

--Qué...¿qué pasó?

--Te desmayaste en el escenario- Hitoshi lo observa

--Asustaste a todos- Matsuda habla nervioso

--Ah que vergüenza, pero ya estoy mejor, voy a regresar- intenta sentarse pero el mareo lo tira de nuevo, el doctor le abre un ojo y le hecha la luz

--Presentas un cuadro muy fuerte a agotamiento, debes descansar

--Yo puedo hacerlo- de nuevo intenta sentarse pero es lo mismo

--Te he dicho que no te muevas- regaña el doctor

--Pero- interviene Hitoshi- si le inyecta algo tal vez pueda terminar el show, no hay necesidad de que baile.

--¡No! Este chico debe dormir y no siga insistiendo si no le puede provocar alguna clase de parálisis por estrés.- saca una jeringa y le inyecta un somnífero a Kai para que el representante deje de estar insistiendo en obligarlo a salir- el efecto durará 10 horas así que si tiene algo temprano que hacer mejor cancélelo por que con nada lo va a despertar y si lo hace y este chico sale dañado lo reportaré a las autoridades- mira con enojo al peliazul.

--Esta bien- contesta de mala gana, ya no hay nada que pueda hacer.

De inmediato acercan el auto, Matsuda lo carga y entra a la unidad, mientras hacen eso Hitoshi sale al escenario para dar una disculpa y una explicación de por qué Kai no podrá terminar el concierto.

Se desatan diferentes reacciones. Unos dicen que es una falta de profesionalismo no terminar una presentación, otros que no importa si no hace nada, solo que salga, quieren verlo, otros mas (los verdaderos fans que eran la mayoría) se preocuparon mucho por el chico, deseaban que se recuperara pronto.

Para desagraviar un poco les pusieron unos enormes contenedores a la salida donde podían depositar los peluches y cartas que deseaban arrojarle durante el concierto. Muchas de las personas que tenían a la mano una libreta y pluma le escribieron mensajes para animarlo un poco.

* * *

En el hotel Matsuda puso con sumo cuidado el delicado cuerpo de Kai sobre la cama, le quitó los zapatos y los calcetines. En seguida le empezó a quitar los pantalones, una idea perversa se atravesó por su mente en cuento bajó el cierre pero decidió sacudirla y concentrarse en lo que hacía.

Una vez que dejó a Kai con solo la ropa interior le puso una holgada camiseta de algodón y lo metió bajo las cobijas para que descansara, el se quedó en el sillón a dormir cerca de el por si se ofrecía algo mas.

* * *

FLASH BACK

Cuando salió al escenario Hitoshi a anunciar que Kai no terminaría el concierto por motivos de salud, un hermoso niño rubio sintió una fuerte punzada de preocupación en su corazón. Le había costado un triunfo conseguir boletos de segunda fila y ahora esto. Lo que el mas deseaba en ese momento era que su ídolo se recuperara pronto, el era su único amor y solo quería que se sintiera bien.

A la salida le dejó una nota en una servilleta con fea letra puesto que no tenía donde recargarse, en ella trató de que quedaran grabados sus buenos deseos:

Kai: desde que supe que vendrías a mi país me sentí el mas feliz del mundo, en cuanto saliste al escenario mi corazón dio un gran vuelco al poder verte desde la segunda fila, eres mas hermoso de lo que algún día pude imaginar.

_Pero en este momento solo puedo pesar en una cosa: que muy pronto te recuperes, deseo ver de nuevo tus hermosos ojos brillar y tal vez, algún día (se que estoy delirando) podamos ir juntos a nadar, espero para entonces ya sepas hacerlo._

_Te ama....Max Mizuhara Tate. 6948-3748_

Una vez que termina de escribir la nota le regresa su pluma al sumamente amable chico que se la prestó. Es un japonés alto de cabello negro y lentes que le sonríe de forma amigable.

* * *

PARTE DEL MISMO FLASH BACK ANTERIOR

Cuando salió al escenario Hitoshi a anunciar que Kai no terminaría el concierto por motivos de salud, un hermoso niño rubio sintió una fuerte punzada de preocupación en su corazón. Pero a su lado la escena era completamente diferente: un alto japonés de cabello negro y lentes ocultaba una enorme mueca de desagrado. Ese maldito de Hiwatari era tan debilucho que no terminaba un concierto ¡Qué patético!

Saca una fina pluma y con ella escribe su nota:

Kai, Kai, Kai estuvo muy mal que no terminaras tu concierto, los profesionales no hacen eso pero, tu estas perdonado, necesito que estés sano, hermoso y radiante para el momento en que yo acabe con tu vida. ¿Sabes? Serás un hermoso cadáver. Por cierto, estuve sentado en la segunda fila, ya no encontré lugares mas adelante.

_Te amo. Atentamente: K (¿ya notaste que compartimos la misma inicial?)_

--Etto, disculpa- voltea a ver quien le ha hablado, es el chico rubio de enormes ojos azules- ¿me prestas tu pluma?

--Claro- observa al niño escribir sin alcanzar a leer lo que pone.

--Gracias- le devuelve el artefacto.

--No hay de que- guarda su pluma y se retira no sin antes poner su nota en uno de los gigantescos contenedores.

* * *

Afortunadamente para el bicolor no había compromisos en la mañana, solo hasta en la noche una pequeña presentación durante la gala para recibir su premio. Algo pesado abre los ojos a las 11 de la mañana, el ruido suave del televisor lo despertó, mira a su alrededor y encuentra a Matsuda sentado en el sillón tomando un jugo de naranja y viendo las noticias.

--¿Matsuda?

--Oh Kai, por fin despiertas ¿Cómo te sientes?- se cambia de lugar y se sienta al borde de la cama

--Bien...gracias- no esta acostumbrado a dar las gracias por que nadie le demuestra que se preocupa por el

--¿Quieres desayunar algo?

--Si, quiero un jugo como el tuyo, huevo, fruta y

--¿Pastel?- pregunta infantil

--Si, pastel....para los 2

--Enseguida- llama para solicitar room service con los pedidos del bicolor.

Mientras tanto siguen viendo las noticias, en ellas claro, hablaron acerca del desmayo del cantante, algo bastante escandaloso por que todos lo miraban como el hombre de acero, esto lo hizo colgar una mueca de enfado consigo mismo.

--Etto...¿Kai?

-¿Si?

--Por cierto, feliz cumpleaños

--¿Cumpleaños?....¡Es cierto, hoy es mi cumpleaños!...gracias- de nuevo le da las gracias a la misma persona en menos de 20 minutos de diferencia

--¿Cuántos cumples?

--Todos lo saben, 21

--Eso no es cierto, tienes menos... vamos dímelo, prometo no contárselo a nadie- Kai duda pero finalmente es algo que necesita decirle a alguien.

--16

--¡16!.- dice el japonés casi gritando- no los aparentas, creí que me dirías que 18 o 19

--No la verdad es que...

--¡Eres menor de edad!

--Ahora comprendes por qué no se debe saber.

--Entiendo. No te preocupes, juro que no lo diré.

--¿Te das cuenta que estás jurando?

--Si, estoy conciente de lo que significa un juramento y, lo juro

--Gracias- una tercera vez, esto ya era un record.

Cuando les llevan a su habitación lo que han ordenado, aprovechan para "la mordida del pastel" un cumpleaños no debe de pasar tan inadvertido. A las 12:15 entra Hitoshi para ver cómo se encuentra su minita de oro, una vez que se cerciora que esta bien le recuerda que tiene la gala en la noche, así que de momento pues tiene todo el día libre para descansar y reponerse. Le comenta lo de los contenedores que pusieron y que ya le separaron las cartas, de los juguetes y peluches, de la ropa interior. Kai pide que le lleven las cartas, necesita levantarse el ego un poco por que todavía tiene vergüenza de haberse desmayado delante de todo el público.

Le llevan 3 cajas repletas de notas, algunas improvisadas y otras mas ya preparadas con la nauseabunda tinta rosita con aroma y diamantina. Comenzó a leer, Matsuda se atacaba de la risa solo de escuchar las tremendas cosas que le decían pero en general todas dicen que desean que se recupere pronto por que no quieren verlo mal.

Toma otra de ellas al azar y encuentra que dice:

_Kai, Kai, Kai estuvo muy mal que no terminaras tu concierto, los profesionales no hacen eso pero, tu estas perdonado, necesito que estés sano, hermoso y radiante para el momento en que yo acabe con tu vida. ¿Sabes? Serás un hermoso cadáver. Por cierto, estuve sentado en la segunda fila, ya no encontré lugares mas adelante._

_Te amo. Atentamente: K (¿ya notaste que compartimos la misma inicial?)_

--Matsuda- se la entrega. El chico la mira detalladamente.

--Creo que es nuestra persona, así es como se expresa. Eso quiere decir que estuvo cerca de dañarte, se que no me harán caso pero, si por mi fuera, cancelaría la gira de inmediato y mandaría a investigar en serio quién es el que tanto desea acabar contigo.

--Dice que estuvo en la segunda fila.

--Podemos buscar en el video que estuvieron tomando las televisoras y algunos de nuestro equipo para el paquete que quieren lanzar en video de tu gira, pero aún así, es muy difícil.- separan la nota para seguir examinándola, tal vez puedan saber que tan joven es o algún rasgo de su personalidad a través de su letra.

--Bueno- dice nervioso Kai- veamos otra.

_Kai: desde que supe que vendrías a mi país me sentí el mas feliz del mundo, en cuanto saliste al escenario mi corazón dio un gran vuelco al poder verte desde la segunda fila, eres mas hermoso de lo que algún día pude imaginar._

_Pero en este momento solo puedo pesar en una cosa: que muy pronto te recuperes, deseo ver de nuevo tus hermosos ojos brillar y tal vez, algún día (se que estoy delirando) podamos ir juntos a nadar, espero para entonces ya sepas hacerlo._

_Te ama....Max Mizuhara Tate. 6948-3748_

Esta nota lo deja pensativo, alguien sabe que el no puede nadar ¿Acaso lo vio en Rusia con Boris? Este chico es tan atrevido que dejó su número telefónico, tal vez no sería mala idea marcarle. En cuanto terminó de leer la puso a un lado junto con las otras y Matsuda la tomó sin ningún interés en particular.

--¡Kai, este chico también estuvo sentado en la segunda fila!

--¿En serio?- solo se había concentrado en lo de nadar.- es cierto....¿Y si es la misma persona y solo se trata de una trampa?- Matsuda le relee.

--No, este es un chico muy joven, un apenas adolescente- la compara mas detenidamente con la otra nota- la letra es completamente diferente y por lo visto no se hizo a propósito y...bueno, habría que mandarla al laboratorio pero, casi puedo jurar que se hizo con el mismo bolígrafo o...- sigue observando- no es bolígrafo, es una pluma fuente

--Un adolescente no usa una pluma fuente

--¡Exacto! Eres mejor policía que yo. Primero debemos asegurarnos de que es la misma pluma y ya que el laboratorio nos lo asegure deberemos llamar a este chico, tal vez el vio el rostro de la persona que desea agredirte.

En eso están cuando suena el teléfono, se trata de Boris que llama para preguntarle a Kai como se encuentra, a su niño no debe dolerle ni un cabello. Matsuda le comenta lo de las notas, Boris de inmediato ordenará que un grupo especializado las analice, en cuanto pueda les dará el alcance en E.U.

Ya con una orden (bueno, si se le puede llamar orden a un jugoso donativo) de Boris, ambas notas en la tarde ya se encuentran en manos de la policía estadounidense quienes reúnen a sus mejores expertos que se encargarán de despejar las dudas.

* * *

DEPARTAMENTO DE POLICIA

--No hay duda- habla el jefe del equipo de grafólogos- estas notas fueron hechas con la misma pluma pero diferentes personas. El primero- refiriéndose a Max- es un jovencito de unos 13 años, soñador e ingenuo, un verdadero fan de Kai. Sin embargo el segundo, llamémoslo "Sr. K" es una persona de mas de 20 años, presenta un desequilibrio de personalidad, tal vez ni siquiera está conciente del daño que puede causar. Algo curioso es su letra.

--¿Qué tiene de especial su letra?- habla un misterioso hombre mayor que lleva escondido entre sus ropas un micrófono que transmite todo el audio a un joven detective ultra delgado encorvado que escucha desde un cuarto de hotel a 5 manzanas de la jefatura de policía

--Obsérvela usted mismo- le muestra la nota ampliada en una transparencia en la pared- es un tipo de escritura bastante elegante para un joven, la tinta con que está escrita no es de una pluma cualquiera, es demasiado fina.

--La pluma puede ser robada- argumenta el hombre mayor

-Es cierto, no podemos dejar fuera esa posibilidad pero, a menos que este chico tenga alguna educación "especial", no tendría esta clase de escritura... ¿por qué "L" está interesado en este caso?

--Los casos que toma solo son decisión de el. Desconozco las causas.

* * *

A las 7 de la noche Kai arriba al lugar de la entrega del premio, no está de humor para esas cosas pero no tiene opción. Las cámaras, luces y cientos de reporteros preguntando por su estado de salud.

El llega vestido de una manera extravagante: muy informal con pantalón de mezclilla, una playera negra y un chaleco que parece de estilo militar. Solo alguien tan atractivo como el podría verse bien en esa ropa.

* * *

FLASH BACK.... HOTEL DE KAI

--Esta persona cada vez se acerca mas. Yo recomiendo un chaleco anti balas- habla Matsuda

--Tienes razón- Hitoshi afirma- arreglaremos un chaleco para que no parezca anti balas y ahora al vestuario de los bailes lo modificaremos para que pueda llevar uno también durante los conciertos, la gira no puede ser cancelada

--Hnj.- a Kai no le agrada la idea del chaleco, no se verá tan atractivo pero, primero está su seguridad.

* * *

RUSIA... CHATEAU D'ARTS

En cuanto se hizo pública la noticia de que el famoso cantante Kai Hiwatari se había desmayado en el escenario, Yuriy sintió una fuerte punzada en su corazón. Había tratado de superar lo de Kai, ya lo tomaba con mas calma pero el saber que no estaba bien de salud lo hizo preocuparse como nunca en su vida.

Claro que esto también hizo preocupar a Carlota quien había mantenido en secreto los donativos que había estado dejando Kai mes a mes. El bicolor era como su hijo y ahora, a pesar de su fortaleza, se derrumbaba en el escenario.

_Recupérate pronto Kai_, era el pensamiento de las 2 personas que mas querían a Kai en el mundo.

**PPBKAI continuará....................**

Hello hermosas criaturas de la vida, he aqui el capi numero 12, seeee a Kai se le doblaron las patitas en el escenario, pobre cruji pollo, está tronado de tanto trabajar. Gracias a todos los que leen este fic pero sobre todo a **DANHK, JULLIETO, SHEENA YUKIKO, GABZ Y MARIAN TH CULLEN** por haber dejado un review en el capi pasado.

()()()()()()()TIEMPO DE COMERCIALES()()()()()()()()

Hoy también actualizo el capítulo 2 (y final) de "PASIONES PRIVADAS EN LUGARES PUBLICOS".

Pero también solicito su apoyo por que solicito el apoyo de un "BETA TRADUCTOR" para mas detalles (si es que alguien puede ayudar a esta alma en desgracia) ver mi profile.

Nos vemos luego, por cierto, los que viven en Mexico no olviden votar este 5 de julio......o pongan el voto nulo, jajajaja seria divertido ver sus caras si todas las boletas electorales tuviaran dibujado un neko jajajaja estoy delirando, mejor me voy. Besos y los quiero mucho.


	14. Chapter 13

**EL OCASO DE UNA ESTRELLA**

**Autor: PPBKAI**

**Disclamer: los personajes de esta serie no me pertenecen....ya no se que tipo de disclamer poner después de tantos fics.**

**En el capítulo anterior:**

FLASH BACK.... HOTEL DE KAI

Esta persona cada vez se acerca mas. Yo recomiendo un chaleco anti balas- habla Matsuda

--Tienes razón- Hitoshi afirma- arreglaremos un chaleco para que no parezca anti balas y ahora al vestuario de los bailes lo modificaremos para que pueda llevar uno también durante los conciertos, la gira no puede ser cancelada

--Hnj.- a Kai no le agrada la idea del chaleco, no se verá tan atractivo pero, primero está su seguridad.

**CAPITULO 13: La pluma delatora.**

En el recinto de la gala que era un famoso hotel ya hay muchos famosos, todos saludando a Kai como si lo conocieran de toda la vida. El solo les sigue el juego como todo buen profesional aunque claro, cada vez que sonríe no es precisamente por que le esté causando gracia lo que le cuentan, si no que se burla de su estupidez ¿acaso ninguno de ellos tiene mas cerebro que una cabra?

Al fin pasaron a la parte crucial: todos entraron a un foro donde comenzaron a proyectar imágenes y fotos de Kai, los conductores del evento diciendo mil y una maravillas sobre el (para eso les pagaron) y finalmente el ruso sube al escenario con cara de "¡Oh por dios, nunca lo hubiera imaginado!" y le entregan sus discos de platino y diamante así como una estatuilla de "Mejor descubrimiento musical del año".

Después de que el bicolor dijo algunas palabras y recibió su aplauso, todos pasaron a una sala contigua donde había un cocktail. En ese lugar ya esta reunido todo el junior set de E.U. ya saben, gente bonita que la mayoría necesitan de 2 sirvientes a su lado para poder sobrevivir. Kai se mezcló bien entre todos, se hacía el desaparecido por momentos por que quería ver si se podía aventar de un balcón y morir antes de que se le fuera a contagiar esa extraña enfermedad que tenían todos esos jóvenes de:

--Mi papá me acaba de comprar un avión nuevo

--Ooooh, deberíamos estrenarlo ahora que vayamos a Francia las próximas vacaciones.

--De hecho en 15 días iré a Francia a comprar algunas cosas, si quieres vamos.

Mientras observaba esa patética escena su vista se detiene en un sillón apartado, en el están 2 chicos demasiado atractivos: uno de ellos tiene la piel muy blanca, ojos aguamarina, facciones afiladas y cabello tan claro que no puede definir bien si es rojo o naranja. A su lado está un chico oriental de enorme cabellera negra, ojos dorados y piel canela. Ambos usan ropa blanca, se ven muy dulces.

A Kai le pareció que era momento de ponerle algo de acción a la noche. Caminó entre la gente directo hacia ellos. Los chicos no apartaron sus ojos de el, pero cuando ya estaba muy cerca cambió de rumbo y se dirigió a la mesa de bocadillos para probar algunos.

Los 2 jóvenes del sillón se quedaron algo desconcertados pero el asiático tomó la iniciativa y levantándose de su lugar fue con Kai, se paró a su lado y llamó su atención:

--Wow Kai, no quería perder la oportunidad de decirte lo mucho que te admiro

--Gracias.- lo mira como diciendo "¿algo mas?"

--Por cierto, vengo acompañado de un amigo. El también te adora pero, es algo tímido

--¿Cómo te llamas?

--Mi nombre es Rei- sonríe con dulzura- y mi amigo se llama Brooklin. Por favor, acompáñanos unos momentos, esto será un gran honor para nosotros.

No puede negarse a los tiernos ojos dorados. Cuando conoce al susodicho amigo también le parece adorable, ambos tienen un aura de simpatía que los rodea. No duda en quedarse con ellos a charlar. Los 2 le dicen lo mucho que lo admiran, se retratan con el y hasta le corean una de sus canciones. Pero no son molestos ni tontos.

Luego bailan hasta que al bicolor le da mucha sed, Rei de acomide a conseguirles bebidas a los 3, están muy acalorados. Kai no supo ni qué bebida le dieron, sabía delicioso y estaba muy fresca, justo lo que necesitaba, así que se la tomó de un solo trago, los otros 2 chicos hicieron lo mismo y continuaron bailando.

Así paso mas de 1 hora y sin notarlo Kai ya estaba mucho mas alborotado que de costumbre, con una energía que no le cabía en el cuerpo, de hecho casi ni podía controlar lo que decía por que su mente trabajaba mas rápido que su boca. Cuando ya estaba mas descontrolado entre los 2 chicos lo aprisionaron entre ellos de manera sensual y le susurraron al oído:

--¿Por qué no mejor continuamos la fiesta en otro lugar mas "cómodo"?

El ruso ya no coordinaba nada y solo con un quejido aceptó la indecorosa propuesta así que sin que la gente se diera cuenta se fueron hacia el área de habitaciones y entraron a una suit. Ya sin perder el tiempo entre los 2 chicos ardían en deseos de tomar a Kai y le decían cosas sugestivas como que le darían su regalito de cumpleaños.

A pesar de que tenían cara de inocencia eran unas fieras ardientes que besaban a Kai con fuerza y sus manos se deshacían de la ropa con gran facilidad como si estuvieran en un concurso. Rei usaba los labios como una aspiradora mientras que Brooklin se especializaba en las caricias. El ruso solo cooperaba en todo, sentía como adormecidas las manos. Luego se encaminaron a la cama donde se tumbaron para seguir explorándose con mas calma, los 3 ya estaban desnudos.

Brooklin se levantó para ir al mini bar de la suit para tomar una botella y sirvió 3 copas, regresó con ellas a la cama para "brindar por haber conocido a Kai".

Una vez que el ruso terminó el contenido de la copa ya no supo mas de si, solo se le nubló la vista, a veces veía los rostros de los chicos, sentía gran placer y con cualquier simple caricia el gemía con fuerza.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente el cantante abrió los ojos de forma muy pesada, todo le dolía y mucho. Parte de ese dolor era muy conocido para el puesto que después de tener sexo de esa manera pues el cuerpo lo reciente. Pero el resto del dolor era similar a una resaca pero mucho mas fuerte y el recordaba no haber bebido mucho la noche anterior pero hablando de eso...casi no recordaba nada de la noche anterior.

Muy vagamente en sus recuerdos estaban los 2 chicos que había conocido y que se habían ido a pasarla mejor en la suit pero, nada mas, todo era solo neblina en su mente. Por cierto ¿alguien sabía donde estaba? Se enderezó un poco tratando de ubicarse. La sábana era muy suave y olía muy fuerte a alcohol. Miró hacia el lado derecho y estaba Brooklin placidamente dormido, del lado izquierdo estaba Rei dándole la espalda, se notaba que el fue el sándwich de toda la noche. Tenía ganas de ir al baño así que tratando de no mover mucho la cama se levantó pero la sensibilidad del gato no lo dejó pasar inadvertido.

--Kai- habló somnoliento- ¿qué hora es?

--Ni idea

--¿ya salió el sol?- Brooklin también ha despertado

--¿qué rayos pasó anoche?- los 2 chicos se voltean a ver entre ellos con complicidad

--¿acaso no lo recuerdas? Pero si estuvo genial- Rei ilumina su mirada

--Fue una de las mejores noches de mi vida- Brooklin se relame los labios

--¿Qué me dieron anoche? Me siento muy mal

--Pues anoche te sentías muy bien.- de nuevo Brooklin usa su tono sensual- solo tratamos de ponerle un poco de ambiente al asunto

--No es la gran cosa ¿nunca lo habías probado?- Rei lo mira inquisitivo

--¿Probado que?-los 2 jóvenes se miran entre ellos

--El paraíso- Brooklin se levanta y abraza a Kai para susurrarle al oído- el cielo....el placer ¿No es increíble como con unos gramitos de polvo llegas a donde nunca creíste que fuera posible?- Kai no comprende bien esas palabras hasta que las comienza a separar

--¿Me dieron drogas?- su cuerpo se estremece entre los brazos del pelinaranja. Ahora Rei también se ha unido al abrazo.

--Jajajajaja – Kai se zafa de ellos y comienza a buscar su ropa pero con mucha dificultad por que el mareo apenas si le permite mantenerse en pie.

--Vamos Kai no te hagas el santo- Rei se para justo detrás de el cuando está agachado y le introduce el dedo índice en su adolorida entrada, el bicolor brinca por esto ofendido-yo creí que ya eras un hombre de verdad pero veo que aún eres un niño de preescolar.

--Este mundo es así-Brooklin agrega con cinismo- por qué no te lo tomas con calma, tal vez es el poco de energía que te falta para terminar con éxito tu gira

--¡Idiotas!- Kai se ha acabado de vestir torpemente y ha abierto la puerta de la habitación.

--¡Nos volveremos a ver!- dice Rei con su acostumbrado todo inocente.

Kai se va echando demonios por lo que le ha sucedido, se siente terriblemente mal. Pide prestado el teléfono de la recepción y llama a Matsuda para que vaya a recogerlo. Para colmo de males ese mismo día en la tarde tiene una pequeña presentación en televisión así que apenas llegando al hotel se tiene que arreglar y comer algo para ir a la televisora donde ya está preparado todo un staff listo para la grabación de la entrevista de Kai la cual se transmitirá hasta la noche después de ser editada.

Mientras filmaba se sentía demasiado observado así que vagó su vista alrededor y encontró que ahí ya estaba Boris saludándose amistosamente con los productores del canal. Kai estaba bastante contento, seguramente en la tarde o al día siguiente lo llevaría a comprarse algunas cositas, digo, si es que quiere pasarla bien en la noche. Incluso Matsuda estaba feliz de verlo, cuando el señor Valkov llegaba era seguro que tendría para el solito un carrito de pastelillos.

Afortunadamente eso terminó rápido, a eso de la 1 de la tarde ya estaba de salida. Boris le informó a Kai lo último que se había investigado a cerca de la persona que lo había estado amenazando. Según la policía lo mejor era ponerse en contacto con ese chico Max Mizuhara puesto que se había confirmado que había usado la misma pluma del "Sr. K"

Después de que el bicolor se empeñó en desayunar (si se le puede llamar desayuno a las 2 de la tarde) se fueron a la estación de policía a hacer el contacto con el fan de Kai.

Para que todo resultara normal fue el mismo Kai quien marcó el teléfono:

_--6948-3748_

--¿Bueno?- respondió del otro lado la voz de una joven.

--¿Se encontrará Max Mizuhara? –Kai se muestra educado aunque sentía algo de nervio, el seguía pensando que era una trampa del mismo acosador.

--Si, ¿De parte de quién?

--Solo dígale que de un amigo muy querido

--Un momento por favor.

Se oye como dejan la bocina sobre algo duro y llaman al aludido. Luego se escuchan unos pasos juguetones y una dulce vocecilla aguda que contesta entre alegre y con algo de intriga.

--Soy Max ¿quién llama?

--Hola Max, me da mucho gusto saludarte- Esa voz, al niño rubio se le hace conocida pero no sabe de donde, sin duda es una hermosísima voz.

--Etto, disculpe pero podría decirme su nombre

--¿No me reconoces? Déjame darte una pista: en mi concierto hace unos día me dejaste una nota donde querías que fuéramos a nadar—se hace un silencio sepulcral de unos 10 segundos

--¡¡¡¡¡¡ERES KAI HI...HI...HIWATARI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH DIOS MIO CREO QUE ESTOY SOÑANDO AAAAAAH KAI ME ESTA LLAMANDO POR TELEFONO. AAAAAAAAAAHHH- del lado de Kai los encargados del caso hacen la señal de "definitivamente este no es el acosador"—oh Kai, te amo, tu eres mi vida, mi luz, mi inspiración. ¡ERES MI DIOS!—Kai casi está sordo de tanto grito

--Gracias Max, muchas gracias pero cálmate por favor-- por fin el niño deja de gritar—mira, tu nota fue muy inspiradora para mi y como dejaste un número telefónico me gustaría conocerte en persona—Max mejor se sienta en el piso y se pega mas a la bocina, esa voz incluso por teléfono es hermosa además de que está tan emocionado que cree que puede no entender algo si no se pega a la bocina.

--Tu..tu...¿Quieres conocerme?—repite como zombi

--Si, me gustaría no se, tal vez visitarte en tu casa.

--¿En mi casa?—de nuevo con trabajos repite, luego de 2 segundos sale del trance--¡Por supuesto! Puedes venir a mi casa....¿Traerás a la prensa?—tal vez solo será para algo publicitario

--No, sin prensa, solo algunas personas de mi equipo

--E..ee...esta bien, ¿Cuándo quieres venir?

--Te parece hoy en la noche, como a eso de las 7

--Claro, claro, aquí, en mi casa, a las 7...tu, en mi casa...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH—Max ya mejor quedó acostado en el piso, está casi asfixiado de la falta de oxígeno y coge la bocina con todas sus fuerzas por que sus manos están tan sudorosas que se le puede caer.

Después de darle su dirección y otros 4 gritos de alegría colgaron. El rubio sigue acostado en el piso, no puede creer que sea verdad, ese mismo día dentro de unas horas estaría en su casa el amor de su vida, ese hombre con el que ha soñado desde que lo vio. Ni en sus sueños mas guajiros se hubiera imaginado algo como eso. De inmediato ordena a la servidumbre que preparen una bella cena para 15 personas, Kai no le dijo a cuantos llevaría pero 15 lugares le parecían correctos, no se escatimaría en gastos, lo que fuera necesario, el menú debía consistir en comida rusa y muchos postres para que el cantante tuviera de donde elegir, en seguida llamó a su mamá para avisarle que tendrían unos invitados muy especiales para la noche.

--¿Sabes que eso me puede traer problemas en el trabajo Maxie?

--Si mamá pero....—su tono se hace un poco triste—pero tu sabes cuanto admiro a Kai—esto ablanda el corazón de la madre.

--Esta bien tesoro, yo a tu edad también fui fanática de algunos cantantes, y me hubiera gustado tener la suerte que tu tienes ahora, tal vez ni siquiera me hubiera casado con tu papá y mejor lo hubiera hecho con Michael Jackson jajajajaja. Esta bien, prepara todo, que esté justo como lo quieres y si quieres vete a comprar algo de ropa y que lo carguen a mi cuenta.

--Gracias mamá—cuelga mas feliz que nunca en su vida.

* * *

ESTACION DE POLICÍA

--¿Esta es la dirección?—dice el misterioso hombre de gabardina negra que es representante de L pero de incógnito se está haciendo pasar por parte del grupo de policías encargados de investigar el asunto.

--Si, es la que me dijo y tuve mucho cuidado de copiarla bien—agrega Kai, no vaya a ser que le digan que está mal y que es por su culpa-- ¿qué tiene de raro?

--Esta es una zona demasiado exclusiva, solo gente con mucho dinero vive ahí. Claro, no debemos adelantarnos, tal vez es hijo de alguno de los sirvientes de esa casa

--Puede ser.

Regresan al hotel para arreglarse, tal vez sería el hijo de algún sirviente pero por la zona es mejor ir muy bien vestido y llevar el mejor auto. Kai se arregla similar a su video de Shut up: todo de negro y con sus marcas azules en las mejillas, claro que mientras se arreglaba tuvo que aguantar el sermón de Hitoshi por no haber ido a dormir en la noche, el trataba de no escucharlo.

Con el tiempo exacto suben a un lujoso auto Kai, Hitoshi, Boris, Matsuda, el hombre misterioso de la gabardina que se presentó como "Watari" y otro oficial. Crucher y Sergei se quedarían en el hotel para evitar que el merodeador se fuera a acercar.

Justo a la hora indicada llegaron hasta el portón de una apabullante mansión, un toque modernista pero conservando su toque de hogar. Avanzaron con el auto hasta la entrada principal donde ya estaban 2 sirvientes esperándolos. Ambos se quedaron asombrados de ver en persona al cantante de moda, es igualito a las fotos.

Los conducen al interior que por lo visto es de un tamaño similar al de la casa de Boris en Rusia. De inmediato baja por las escaleras corriendo un adolescente rubio y desde arriba grita con todas sus fuerzas

--KAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIII—de inmediato se notó que ese era Max

--Max, muchas gracias por....uh—Kai no pudo terminar su frase, el niño le brincó encima desde el cuarto escalón y le había sacado el aire

--Kai, te amo, te amo te...—fue tanta la emoción que se desmayó, Kai lo cargó y lo pusieron en el sillón, de inmediato los sirvientes fueron por alcohol para revivirlo.

Después de 40 segundos de inconciencia fue abriendo pesadamente los ojos y lo primero que se encontró fue el rostro de Kai.

--AAAAHHH—gritó sentándose de golpe en el sillón—no es un sueño, SI ESTAS EN MI CASA AAAAAAAHHHH—se le abalanza a los brazos, el ruso lo corresponde por inercia. Max no puede dejar pasar la oportunidad y le da un beso en la mejilla—no creí que en verdad vinieras

--¿Te lo prometí no?—hasta ese momento pudo fijarse bien en el, es muchísimo mas atractivo que en las fotos, su piel es perfecta y se estaba reflejando en esos ojos que tanto amaba. Un calor lo invadió de pies a cabeza, durante meses había tenido pensamientos no muy sanos con el cantante y ahora lo estaba abrazando, sentía que se desmayaría de nuevo pero no podía pasarse la noche desmayándose a intervalos de 3 minutos—gracias por permitirnos venir a tu casa.

--No, el gusto es mío, yo...te admiro mucho, me se todas tu canciones en inglés y en ruso y colecciono todo lo que sea de ti

¿En serio?—su vanidad se infló otro poquito, si es que esto esta posible, las mieles no eran lo suyo pero, cómo le gustaba que lo alabaran.

--Si, tengo infinidad de cosas ¿Quieres verlas?

--Me encantaría

--¡Vamos!

Todas las visitas suben a la recámara de Max, en cuanto abre la puerta no pueden creerlo, eso está que se cae de fotos de Kai por cada rincón, desde el techo, las paredes y la puerta. No solo eso, si no que abrió las puertas de su armario y tenía discos, revistas, libros y cantidad de artículos oficiales y no oficiales, algunas cosas eran tan increíbles como una cajita musical que en vez de una bailarina tenía la figurilla de Kai que bailaba al ritmo de "Shut up de cajita". Kai estaba embobado viendo todo eso, también Matsuda parecía niño pequeño curioseando.

--Oye Kai—pregunta Matsuda--¿Hay gel fijador marca Kai?

--No que yo sepa

--Pues aquí hay uno—le muestra un tubo con la imagen impresa de Kai y su nombre, en el reverso vienen las instrucciones para peinarse como el.

--Aah ese lo compré en un mercadillo que hay en el valle, también ahí compré esté cojín y esta lámpara de mano—apaga la luz y enciende la lámpara reflejando a la pared en un pequeño pedazo donde no hay una foto. Increíble, pero la lámpara refleja la cara de Kai en versión caricatura, nadie aguantó mas y soltaron la carcajada.

Así siguieron viendo cuanta curiosidad se encontraban, claro que el cantante le firmó todas sus revistas y álbumes, era lo menos que podía hacer por un asiduo fan que había gastado una millonada en todo eso.

--Podrían dejarnos solos—solicitó Kai

--Está bien, te esperamos afuera—el oficial de policía al ver que todo era seguro ( no solo miraba las figurillas, si no que también investigaba al igual que Boris y Watari) autorizó la petición.

--Gracias- al salir todos de la habitación Kai cerró la puerta y regresó a sentarse al borde de la cama al lado de Max—wow no se qué decir, no creí que tuviera un fan como tu

--Yo no soy el único, habemos millones en el mundo que te admiramos así...Kai—juega nerviosamente con sus pulgares—yo...no es broma cuando dije que te amaba...yo...no solo te admiro como cantante—su vista está clavada al piso—eres demasiado importante para mi y cuando te desmayaste en el escenario sentí que me moría—Kai lo abrazó por el hombro y lo atrajo a su cuerpo, le pareció tierna esa confesión.

--Eres muy dulce Max, no creí que alguien se preocupara tanto por mi—Max pierde la razón por un par de segundos y de nuevo le brinca encima para abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas

--Te amo Kai, te amo, te amo.

Kai lo separa un poco y lo mira a los ojos. Son tan grandes que parecen salirse de su rostro, pero tienen un hermoso color azul. Nadie es con el tan sincero como ese adolescente así que para corresponderle el que por unos minutos lo ha hecho sentirse muy especial para alguien (algo que no sentía desde que se separó de Yuriy) se acercó muy lentamente a el.

Max tembló en su lugar, tenía tan cerca la respiración de Kai que se empezó a asfixiar, no sabía que hacer, solo cerró los ojos y por fin sintió esos labios sobre los suyos ¡Qué sabor tan celestial! Sus inexpertos labios trataban de seguirle el ritmo lo mejor posible, no quería echar a perder esa oportunidad única e irrepetible en su vida. Pronto la lengua de Kai entró a su cavidad y le acarició con muchísima suavidad, el ya no pudo soportar mas y su entrepierna se levantó un poco y para acrecentar mas su placer el cantante lo tomó por la cintura para acercarse mas. Luego de varios minutos se separaron, el rubio estaba mas sonrojado que nunca en su vida.

--Este es mi primer beso—confiesa con pena

--¿En serio?—jaja le pareció gracioso, el todo un golfo había tenido su primer beso a los 15 años y ese niño dulce y tierno hijo de familia lo tenía a los 13 ¿por qué la vida era tan irónica?

--Si, ¿te gustó?—pregunta dudoso

--Claro, me encantó—vuelve a besarlo, ahora Max le sigue de mucho mejor manera—sabes delicioso.

Se siguen besando por un rato mas hasta que se ven luces de auto entrando por la ventana

--Ya llegó mi mamá

--Oh, mi suegra, creo que debo saludarla de forma correcta—bromea Kai, Max se ve súper tierno con sus inmensos ojos sonrojado por lo de "mi suegra".

Kai le da algo de tiempo para que recupere la compostura, se nota a leguas que es un virgen incluso su entrepierna se levantó. Una vez que ya está mejor salen de la habitación y todo el grupo baja las escaleras, en eso va entrando una madura mujer rubia idéntica al chico.

--¿Judy?—pregunta Boris sorprendido

--¿Boris?-- la misma reacción en ella al ver esa cara conocida en su casa

--¿Se conocen?—Max está intrigado al igual que todos.

**PPBKAI continuará...................**

Hello todo el mundo, este es el capitulo 13 (uuuh número cabalístico) lo de Michael Jackson lo escribí 2 días antes de que se muriera, creo que yo le heché la sal. Espero qye no les haya parecido muy empalagoso pero es que solo puedo ver a Max como un caramelito....listo para chuparlo mujajajajajaja. Etto, gommene, me perí unos momentos. También agradezco a **MARIAN TH CULLEN GABZ Y JULLIETO** que dejaron un review el capi pasado pero muy en especial a **DANHK **por que será la personita que hará el grandísimo favor de apoyar a esta pobre alma en desgracia, con las canciones que próximamante sacará Kai. Así que parte de que este fic continúe es gracias a esta noble personita, GRACIAS.

Yyyyy una ultima cosa, el día de HOY también estreno nueva saga de fics (aplausos) este se llamará **CUENTOS CLÁSICOS** y no es otra cosa que los cuentos que todos conocenos pero con versión Beyblade, o sea, con los lindos chicos que todos queremos pero...haciendo lemmon en cada esquina muajajajaja, arrancaré con **YURIY NIEVES Y LO 7 ENANOS** espero que sea de su agrado. Me retiro y recuerden: los quiero mucho


	15. Chapter 14

**EL OCASO DE UNA ESTRELLA**

**Autor: PPBKAI**

Disclamer: los personajes de esta serie no me pertenecen....ya no se que tipo de disclamer poner después de tantos fics.

**En el capítulo anterior:**

--Ya llegó mi mamá

--Oh, mi suegra, creo que debo saludarla de forma correcta—bromea Kai, Max se ve súper tierno con sus inmensos ojos sonrojado por lo de "mi suegra".

Kai le da algo de tiempo para que recupere la compostura, se nota a leguas que es un virgen incluso su entrepierna se levantó. Una vez que ya está mejor salen de la habitación y todo el grupo baja las escaleras, en eso va entrando una madura mujer rubia idéntica al chico.

--¿Judy?—pregunta Boris sorprendido

--¿Boris?-- la misma reacción en ella al ver esa cara conocida en su casa

--¿Se conocen?—Max está intrigado al igual que todos.

**CAPITULO 14: Cena romántica para 2...acompañados por 6 invitados y varios sirvientes.**

--Que si nos conocemos—responde la rubia

--Trabajamos juntos hace unos ¿qué serán?—Boris termina de bajar la escalera y le da un respetuoso beso a Judy en la mejilla

--14 o 15 años, yo todavía no tenía a Max. Estás increíble Boris, he escuchado que te has convertido en uno de los grandes

--¿Y que me dices tu? Estas igual a cuando te dejé de ver...no, mas hermosa aún—todos miran atónitos la escena

--Oh, tu siempre tan galante. Así que este chico—refiriéndose a Kai—es de los tuyos, de haber sabido que era así lo hubiera jalado a nuestra compañía no que se fue "con los de enfrente".

--Yo creí que te habías retirado después de ser madre.

--No, al poco tiempo me divorcié y regresé a mi carrera—voltea a ver a Kai—tienes mucha suerte de tener a Boris, el es el mejor.

--Si, el me ha apoyado mucho desde el principio

--Veo que eres mas atractivo que en las fotos, con razón mi hijo no para de hablar de ti

--Mamá—Max quiere que se lo trague la tierra, todos ríen.

--Pero qué descortés soy, por favor, pasen a la mesa para cenar.

En el comedor que solo se usa cuando hay fiesta ya están dispuestos todos los lugares, claro que Max se sienta junto a Kai. Los sirvientes llevan a la mesa todos los platillos que se ordenaron al mejor restaurante, tanto Boris como Kai agradecen el que sea comida rusa, es un noble detalle.

Durante la cena para no variar el centro de atención es Kai al ser el invitado principal, Max le comentaba animado lo que mas le había gustado de su concierto y el bicolor le respondía todas sus preguntas de cómo fueron sus inicios, lo que pasa en los camerinos y algo de su vida en la academia de arte.

Toda la comida era suculenta, muy apegada a las recetas tradicionales y al final, los esperados postres, esta vez Kai comió un poco menos, todavía estaba algo asqueado por "los dulces" que le habían dado Brooklin y Rei así que solo comió 3, pero Matsuda se comió 5, Watari lo miraba discretamente de una forma paternal, esos modales le recordaban a alguien que conocía muy bien...

Al final de la cena durante la sobremesa por fin salió el tema principal por el cual se había organizado la visita:

--Me costó un poco de trabajo entender tu nota, la servilleta regó la tinta de la pluma—dijo Kai para atraer el tema

--Ah si, nunca imaginé que pudiera entregarte una nota, lo único que tenía a la mano y eso de accidente, fue esa servilleta que traía en el pantalón y con algo de pena le pedí la pluma al chico de a un lado

--¿Y cómo era ese chico?

--Pues—enrola sus ojos al cielo haciendo memoria—muy alto aunque muy joven, cabello negro y unos lentes de aumento. Me llamó la atención que era japonés. Usaba ropa muy fina, traía una chamarra Ralph Lauren que yo vi en Beberly Hills y era original. –Kai tembló solo es escuchar la marca, le traía malos recuerdos--La pluma que me prestó era muy bonita, hasta me daban ganas de echarme a correr para quedármela.

--Max, --llama su atención Watari-- debemos ser muy sinceros contigo—tanto Judy como Max prestan mucha atención—la persona que te prestó la pluma ha estado amenazando a Kai de muerte desde hace unos meses, es por eso que tu ayuda será crucial para evitar que pueda acercarse a Kai

--¡No quiero que metan a mi hijo en un lío de esos!—exclama Judy.

--No queremos involucrarlo, nadie sabrá de eso, de hecho ni siquiera los bailarines de Kai están enterados—argumenta Boris

--Mamá—habla Max—quiero hacerlo, no te preocupes

--Hnj, esta bien...¡pero no habrá papeles firmados ni nada!

--No señora, le garantizo que nadie sabrá de nuestra conversación. Ahora, ¿tiene un lugar privado donde podamos charlar?—responde Watari

--Si, mi estudio.

Todos se dirigen al respectivo lugar y después de cerrar la puerta Max comienza a hablar.

--La verdad, no recuerdo nada mas de lo que les dije, no presté atención a la gente de alrededor, yo solo tenía ojos para Kai.

--¿Puedes recordar cosas como su complexión o su estatura?—interroga el oficial de policía.

--Pues, era delgado pero no enclenque y como de 1. clara, labios delgados. No le vi los ojos por los anteojos.

--¿Y la pluma?—pregunta Watari aún mas intrigado que por el físico

--Era muy hermosa: tenía una combinación de dorado con plateado, unas mariposas grabadas y algo de pedrería, era una pluma fuente.

--Ahora viene la parte mas complicada—anuncia el policía—te vamos a poner un video de esa presentación de Kai y debes decirnos si te encuentras en alguna de las tomas

--O.K.

Usando la televisión del estudio le ponen el video, hacen algunas tomas aéreas al público hasta que finalmente Max grita.

--¡Ahí estoy yo!—congelan la toma.

Si se alcanza a ver al chico que está a su lado, del otro está una chica así que queda descartada. Incluso la suerte estaba a favor del acosador por que salía movido y por mas que fueron revisando cuadro por cuadro nunca se vio del todo pero cuando menos ya lo habían localizado lo cual era un gran avance.

--Una cosa mas—de nuevo Watari—la pluma que te prestó ¿era como esta?—de su gabardina saca la foto de una hermosa pluma

--Si, es como esa, igualita

--Muchas gracias, creo que con esto casi podremos saber cuántas muelas tiene tapadas este sujeto.

Después de eso siguieron conversando un poco mas puesto que Max no dejaba de peguntar acerca del temido acosador. Obviamente no le dieron muchos datos pero con eso bastó para dejarlo muy preocupado por la salud de su amado Kai.

Ya algo avanzada la noche el grupo de visitas se retiró puesto que entienden que en esa casa todos se levantan temprano para sus actividades.

--Kai—llama Max al bicolor mientras se despiden en el portón---gracias por haber venido—se sonroja

--No Max, muchas gracias a ti. Gracias a tu ayuda yo estaré a salvo—se quita una argolla de oro blanco que trae en el dedo medio izquierdo y se lo pone en la mano—consérvalo, este anillo es muy importante para mi pero....quiero que lo tengas tu.

--Oh—toma el anillo con fuerza y lo aprieta contra su corazón—muchas gracias Kai—lo abraza, el bicolor ya no aguanta tanta miel—lo guardaré por el resto de mi vida.

--Judy—interviene Boris—disculpa que hayamos venido de visita en estas circunstancias pero, el testimonio de Max es el único que nos ha dado una pista certera de la persona que buscamos.

--Lo entiendo y no hay problema, solo recuerden—su mirada se hace atemorizante—nunca hablamos de eso aquí.

--Claro que no, esto solo fue una visita social.

Después de terminar los correctos despidos se fueron a su hotel y Watari y el policía a la agencia. Claro que para pasar la noche Boris se quedó con Kai y a Matsuda lo mandaron a otra habitación.

HABITACIÓN DE KAI

Después de hacer el amor varias veces quedan tendidos en la cama, agotados. Cada vez Kai es mejor en la cama y con sus expertos movimientos tiene loco a Boris.

--Mmm ¿Sabes? Estoy triste—dice Kai abrazando con fuerza el pecho de Boris mientras le mordisquea un pezón

--¿Por qué estas triste?—le acaricia la cabeza como a un cachorrito, su tono es dulce y consentidor.

--Por que me quedé sin mi anillo y lo acababa de comprar hace un par de días.

--¿No que ese anillo era muy especial para ti y no sé que tanto dijiste cuando se lo diste a Max?—sonríe aprobando la travesura de su niño, le acaricia la barbilla para obligarlo a que lo vea a los ojos

--¡Qué va! Solo que de alguna manera debía de compensarlo por que se veía que la vieja estaba muy enojada

--¡La vieja! JAJAJAJAJAJA te pasaste, cada vez eres peor—lo acaricia

--Sabes que nos conviene que esté contenta

--Si lo se...no te preocupes, yo me encargaré de ponerla "muy contentita" mañana

--¿Te la vas a coger?

--Si, es una divorciada y esta guapa, debe estar desesperada por un hombre.

--¿Ves de donde estoy aprendiendo?....solo una cosa: después de que te la cojas báñate bien, no quiero que te me acerques apestando a mujer.

--Claro que no, tu eres mi adquisición especial. Mañana vamos a que escojas otro anillo nuevo, ese que le diste a Max estaba muy sencillo, acaban de llegar unos de colección a una joyería de un amigo.

--Boris, eres tan atento—se le monta en las piernas haciendo presión en su miembro--¿no me vas a castigar por haberle dicho mentiras al niño?

--Claro que si, debo castigarte muy severamente—así regresaron de nuevo a hacer el amor.

HABITACIÓN DE MAX

El rubio está recostado en su cama con los ojos abiertos, se le viene a la mente una y otra vez la imagen de Kai cuando lo besó. Ese había sido el momento mas importante de su vida. Comenzó a recordar cuando lo espió tras las rocas en Rusia. Se imaginaba que Kai era el que le hacía todas esas cosas.

Paseo sus manos por su pecho acariciando sus pezones, luego bajó mas hasta su cintura estrechándola tratando de imitar cómo lo haría el ruso. Se mordía el labio inferior son esa imagen. Luego comenzó a acariciar sus muslos constatando que la parte interior era mucho mas sensible que la exterior.

Abandonó su cuerpo mentalmente, ahora solo sentía las caricias como si fueran hechas por una mano ajena. Tan absorto estaba en su imaginación que no había nada mas que la playa, Kai y el. Llevó su mano derecha hasta su miembro que ya estaba algo despierto. Solo de recordar el sabor de los labios de Kai se volvía a excitar.

Lo toma y tira de el con algo de fuerza, se siente demasiado bien. Lleva esa misma mano a su boca para lamerla y humedecerla y así regresar a su miembro y seguirse estimulando. En seguida su imaginación cambió y ahora se encontraba con Kai en su alcoba como hace unas horas pero en vez de seguir solo con un beso ahora retozaban desnudos en el colchón. Kai le decía un sin fin de veces que lo amaba y que se quedaría a su lado. El se sentía el mas feliz del mundo con estas palabras.

Al final cuando su mente estaba divagando hasta el límite sintió una corriente eléctrica que se fue apoderando de su cuerpo en cuestión de segundos hasta hacerlo que se derramara con mucha fuerza y no pudiendo evitar soltar un fuerte gemido. Afortunadamente su casa era grande si no seguro hubiera llegado hasta los oídos de su mamá.

HABITACIÓN DE JUDY

Se ha quedado sorprendida de volver a verse con Boris, ya ni se acordaba de el ¡Qué bien conservado estaba! Sin duda los años le habían caído muy bien.

Lo mejor de todo es que el era el padrino de ese chico Kai del cual escuchaba hasta en la sopa, una auténtica mina de oro con pies. Si ella lograba hacer que el ruso se fuera a su compañía disquera le daría un gran vuelco a su carrera, llegaría a la punta que nunca había logrado alcanzar.

Estaba dispuesta a convencer a Boris para que rompiera contrato con quienes estaban y se fuera con ella. No por nada era una adulta y sabía que la mejor manera era usando "armas de mujer". Sabía que aún tenía mucho atractivo y lo utilizaría para lograr sus objetivos.

Lo mas seguro es que al día siguiente trataría de contactarlo y concertar una cita, ahí ella se encargaría de convencerlo de que hiciera lo que ella quisiera. Sentía que se excitaba solo de pensar en lo que haría y en lo que ganaría con ello.

= ** = ** = ** = ** = ** = **= ** = ** = **= ** = ** = **= ** = ** = **

Al día siguiente Boris llama a Judy a su oficina con el pretexto de saludarla y así invitarla a cenar para "platicar de los viejos tiempos". Claro que ella aceptó gustosa, le ahorró el tener que buscarlo.

En la noche el pasó a recogerla y la llevó a un bello y fino restaurante donde ya había hecho una reservación en un privado. Desde que llegaron a ella le dieron un ramo de rosas rojas para que se sintiera atendida como una reina.

Comenzaron a platicar del pasado, del presente y claro, del futuro. Boris se comenzó a portar mucho mas galante cuando se disculpó por haber ido a visitar "al adorable Max" para ver si podía ayudar a la investigación. Ella dijo que no importaba, que bueno que su hijo había sido de ayuda. Una cosa fue llevando a la otra. Ambos trataban de hacer que el otro bebiera mas para que perdiera el control, así al cado de 2 y media horas ya estaban bastante animados.

Boris sabía que era su oportunidad y se mostró descarado con la rubia. Ella estaba "tan sorprendida" que perdió el control y terminaron teniendo sexo sobre de la mesa. A pesar de que era por negocios, Judy la estaba pasando muy bien. Boris era todo un experto en las artes del amor y sabía satisfacerla como hace mucho ella necesitaba.

Para no meterse en problemas con hombres pues tenía algunas _amigas cercanas_ pero no era lo mismo aunque también lo pasaba muy bien. Ahora se concentraba en el ruso, no sería ningún sacrificio ofrecerle su cuerpo para convencerlo de lo que ella quería.

Para el fin de semana Kai tenía programadas 2 presentaciones, una en sábado y la otra en domingo por que debía compensar a las personas a las que les había quedado mal cuando se desmayó. El bicolor estaba muy cansado pero debía de complacer el público, sabía muy bien que Hitoshi pudo haber suspendido alguno de los conciertos, pero también conocía lo desalmado que podía llegar a ser y que no le importaba nada ni nadie mas que su carrera y el dinero.

El viernes fue el único día que pudo descansar pero las horas pasaron volando y el sábado llegó mas pronto de lo que deseaba. Con pesadez en la tarde ya estaba en el recinto del concierto, comió algo ligero y en la noche salió a presentarse ante un público que quería ver lo mejor de el.

De nuevo a la mitad del concierto se empezó a sentir un poco mal, mareado, pero no como la vez anterior que se desplomó. Regresó a su camerino después de unas canciones para hacer cambio de ropa. Podía hacerlo en el pasillo para no perder tiempo pero no quería que lo vieran de nuevo con debilidad. Pero justo cuando estaba por llegar a la puerta se encontró con los 2 hermosos chicos de la fiesta, Rei y Brooklin que lo miraban de una manera muy inocente y le saludaron amablemente.

¡--Kai!—parecían tan inocentes

--¿Cómo rayos se colaron hasta acá?—decía molesto mientras entraba al camerino, no podía perder un segundo con ellos

--Ya sabes, los fans no tenemos limitantes....¿Cómo has estado?—Rei es como un gatito de peluche y dan ganas de abrazarlo

--Bien, aunque todavía tengo nauseas de la porquería que me dieron la vez pasada

--Kai—Brooklin lo abraza con ternura—solo era para poner algo de emoción al asunto—Kai se libra de el pero al intentar caminar se tambalea

--¡Kai!—Rei lo alcanza a sostener y lo sienta en un sillón—estás muy cansado

--No, estoy bien y mejor déjenme en paz, debo regresar al escenario

--¿sabes?—Brooklin lo jala de la barbilla y lo obliga a mirarlo a los ojos muy de cerca—si te tomas otra pastillita verás que en 2 minutos estarás lleno de energía.—se oye que tocan la puerta y Hitoshi llama desde afuera.

--¿Estas bien Kai?

--Si

--Espero que no estés mareado por que no vas ni a la mitad del concierto

--No, estoy bien—se oye que se aleja. Rei aprovecha el momento

--¿Lo ves Kai? Necesitas algo que te levante. Solo toma un poco, no te hará daño. Además. Solo la gente débil se vuelve adicta. Míranos a nosotros, solo tomamos cuando deseamos ponernos en ambiente. Creo que tu también eres capaz de controlarla....ten.

Le muestra una píldora azul y se la pone en la mano. Kai no quiere tomarla pero la gente de afuera ya se está desesperando y el está muy agotado y tal vez vuelva a desmayarse. Hacerlo de nuevo delante de la gente para el sería la muerte y sin duda afectaría su rentabilidad por que ¿quién quiere un artista que no soporta una gira? Con la mano temblorosa toma la pastilla y se la pone en la boca. Brooklin le acerca una botella con agua y con 2 tragos la ingiere.

Sin decir nada mas sale del camerino y camina a prisa al escenario. Mientras tanto los 2 chicos de ropas blancas como los ángeles se miran entre ellos con una enorme sonrisa de complicidad. Sus dulces rostros cambian a unos demoníacos.

Al principio Kai comienza sus rutinas de forma tranquila. Baila pero no hasta su máxima capacidad por que debe guardar la energía. Pero tal y como le dijeron los chicos, en 2 minutos comienza a sentir como una energía proveniente de la nada se apodera de su cuerpo.

Siente unas tremendas ganas de bailar y cantar lo mas fuerte que pueda, muestra al público toda su capacidad vocal y se deshace en el escenario con sensuales pasos que hacen que el público suspire como nunca en sus vidas.

Así transcurre el concierto y al final el público queda enloquecido con el y recibe cantidad de elogios en su camino al camerino. Cuando regresa ya no están los chicos, solo una gran cantidad de reporteros que ya se acaban de alabanzas hacia el y su concierto. Increíblemente Kai todavía tiene energía de sobra para otras 4 horas.

Al final en la madrugada cuando regresa a su hotel se siente mejor que nunca, satisfecho con su presentación. Esos jóvenes tenían razón. Cae muy bien darse un "levantón" de vez en cuando y el es lo suficientemente fuerte para controlarlo, solo tomará una píldora cuando sea absolutamente necesario. Después se recuesta en su cama y cae rendido y duerme como un bebé, ni siquiera sueña nada, está tan cansado que casi se muere.

**PPBKAI continuará...........................**

hola. ¿Tan rapido pasaron 3 semanas? pues aqui esta el siguiente capi con mucho amor para ustedes, por cierto, la fila para castigar a Kai por mentirle al niño es por alla. Si quieren la foto de la pluma se las envio, realmente es una Mont Blanc de colección, solo se hicieron 8 y se vendieron a precio de oro. Por cierto, hoy estreno otro one shot, se llama** El gran concurso** ojala se den una vueltecita por ahi.

Como siempre, un agradecimiento especial a las personitas que dejaron un review el capi pasado: **marian th cullen, jullieto, danhk y gabz.** Los quiero mucho y nos vemos luego.


	16. Chapter 15

**EL OCASO DE UNA ESTRELLA**

**Autor: PPBKAI**

Disclamer: los personajes de esta serie no me pertenecen....ya no se que tipo de disclamer poner después de tantos fics.

**En el capítulo anterior:**

Así transcurre el concierto y al final el público queda enloquecido con el. Y el recibe cantidad de elogios en su camino al camerino. Cuando regresa ya no están los chicos, solo una gran cantidad de reporteros que ya se acaban de alabanzas hacia el y su concierto. Increíblemente Kai todavía tiene energía de sobra para otras 4 horas.

Al final en la madrugada cuando regresa a su hotel se siente mejor que nunca, satisfecho con su presentación. Esos jóvenes tenían razón. Cae muy bien darse un "levantón" de vez en cuando y el es lo suficientemente fuerte para controlarlo, solo tomará una píldora cuando sea absolutamente necesario. Después se recuesta en su cama y cae rendido y duerme como un bebé, ni siquiera sueña nada, está tan cansado que casi se muere.

**CAPITULO 15: Los dulces mágicos.**

Al siguiente día comienza a sacar las cosas de su maleta que llevó al concierto para sacar la ropa sucia y algunas otras cosas y entre ellas se encontró un frasquito con un letrero.

Regalo para Kai......atte: Broo y Rei, te queremos

Le habían regalado una dotación de "dulces" para que se cargara de energía cuando lo necesitara. Seguro le durarían un buen rato por que eran bastantes y el pensaba tomar solo media pastilla cuando ya no pudiera mas.

En la noche por fin el último concierto, claro que a Max le mandaron invitación especial a su casa para que estuviera en primera fila y un pase back stage para platicar un poco con Kai de nuevo. Para no variar Kai lo recibió con un dulce beso en los labios que le aflojó las piernas al rubio y luego lo invitó a que lo acompañara mientras calentaba la garganta antes de salir a cantar.

Max parecía un bebé entusiasmado siendo partícipe de todo eso, incluso le pidió a Kai que le dibujara unos triángulos en las mejillas iguales a las de el. Al bicolor le fastidiaba eso pero bueno, era un fan y debía ser cortes con el, y no cualquier fan, si no el hijo de una persona muy influyente en la música. Además después de todo era tierno.

El concierto fue todo un éxito, la mitad del aplauso se lo ganó la media pastillita azul que se tomó, tuvo un muy buen efecto, no tan fuerte como el del día anterior que fue una píldora completa, pero le dio lo suficiente para hacerlo de maravilla.

Por fin a la mañana siguiente se suponía que descansaría para después de 4 días viajar a Rio de Janeiro donde tendría sus otras presentaciones pero ¡oh! Sorpresa, Boris le informó que harían una visita relámpago a México por que según Judy, "si enamoras a México te ganas a toda Latinoamérica" así que adiós descanso, de nuevo maletas para pasar un fin de semana Mexicano. El lo que quería era dormir pero ahora no se preocupaba tanto, con sus pastillitas todo estaba solucionado.

* * *

**HOTEL...NOCHE...KAI Y BORIS**

Están abrazados en la cama, esta vez solo ven la televisión puesto que están muy cansados, en unos comerciales Kai le pregunta a Boris.

--¿Has probado las drogas alguna vez?

--Si....tus labios son una droga para mi---bromea

--No me refiero a eso

--Se a lo que te refieres. Las tomo muy de vez en cuando, mira, en este ambiente también sirven para que tengas algo de "glamour" suena patético pero así es, los negocios no solo se cierran con comida y bebida. Digamos que soy un "Drogadicto social" solo cuando es indispensable la tomo. ¿Por qué la duda?

--No, por nada en especial. Es que tanta campaña antidroga creo que me afectó un poco---para su buena suerte en ese momento pasan un comercial de "vive sin drogas".

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

Al día siguiente de nuevo a correr por que ahora a viajar a México, ahí todo sería relajado pero es bien sabido que la altura de la ciudad de México afecta mucho a los turistas. Boris se quedaría en E.U para afinar algunos detalles mas con Judy, su oferta era tentadora. El vuelo fue bastante corto y en pocas horas ya había llegado a su destino.

Como todo fue de incógnito pues no había nadie en el aeropuerto, esto era una bendición para todos por que también los elementos de seguridad ya estaban tan cansados que apenas si atinarían a dar una ligera cachetadita.

Tardaron un buen rato en llegar al hotel, lo que no los retrasaron los fans en el aeropuerto lo hizo el trafico puesto que a la altura de un monumento llamado "El ángel de la independencia" estaban una bola de locos gritando porque había ganado su equipo de futbol favorito y estaban desviando el tráfico por otros caminos. El bicolor estaba que vomitaba con estas actitudes cavernícolas de la gente ¿Por qué se apasionaban tanto por unas bolas entrando a una red?

Por fin llegaron al hotel a descansar, claro que le informaron de lo que se trataría su visita: una reportera lo acompañaría durante todo el día (todo, todo, todo el día) y harían un programa especial de el acompañado de un pequeño grupo de fans, también haría una entrevista para 2 programas y eso era todo.

A las 7 de la mañana en punto ya estaban ahí los de la televisora y la molesta reportera. Se suponía que todo era sorpresa así que Kai se arregló y todo para que a las 9 empezar a filmar. La rutina sería que lo iban a ir a despertar a su habitación y el debía abrir con pijama puesta (¿me pueden decir quién duerme con maquillaje en la cara y amanece intacto?).

......

--TOC TOC—empieza el show

--¿Si? –pregunta Kai desde adentro con una sensual voz que definitivamente no es de alguien que se acaba de despertar.

--Somos del programa PPB de noche—abre Kai con cara de "ooh que sorpresa y yo en estas fachas". Los fans que acompañaban estaban muy quietecitos por que detrás de ellos están con una metralleta y la amenaza de que "si hacen un alboroto los sacamos"—hemos venido a hacerte un programa especial y nos acompañarán algunos fan tuyos. Seremos tus guías de turista para que conozcas toda la ciudad.

--¡PPB de noche! He visto tu programa en cable, es muy bueno—ni idea tenía de que existiera un programa tan malo como ese y menos que dejaran a una psicópata con tintes sadomasoquistas para conducirlo.

--Deja te presento a los fan que nos acompañaran: Marian T.H Cullen, Danhk, Jullieto, Sheena Yukiko, Gabz, +!3/2 (¿?), Lucrecia, Beilion, Erisha, Tier y Alexa, ellos te han seguido a lo largo de toda tu carrera y se han ganado como premio estar todo un día contigo—claro, después de contestar un cuestionario sorpresa de 2500 preguntas de Kai a las 12:30 de la noche cuando se hizo público para quien lo viera y lo respondiera correcto antes de la 1:00 A.M

--Me siento halagado con todo esto---saluda de beso a todos—esperen un momento para arreglarme y enseguida salimos

--SIIIIIIIIII ---todos a coro.

De entrada pues no se sentía muy dispuesto a las cosas, estaba muy cansado, pero poco a poco se fue sintiendo a gusto. La ciudad ofrecía muchos lugares interesantes para conocer, la comida fue deliciosa y regresaron a buena hora al hotel. Incluso les firmó sus camisetas a los fans para que les quedara el recuerdo.

Al día siguiente solo tuvo las 2 entrevistas y toda la tarde se la pasó descansado. El efecto negativo de las pastillas se hacía presente y ahora estaba con un agotamiento severo por haber echado mano de todas sus reservas. De hecho estuvo de malas todo el tiempo, Matsuda trataba de mantenerse al margen por que sabía bien los arranques de ira que podría tener Kai.

* * *

Al día siguiente tomó su vuelo a Rio de Janeiro donde ya se tenía programada su visita. Eso fue la muerte, camiones cargados de fans lo estaban esperando afuera del aeropuerto, incluso la armada nacional tuvo que acudir para controlar la situación. Todo el equipo estaba asustado con la multitud y no tuvieron mas opción que atravesar corriendo para llegar al camión de vidrios blindados que ya los estaba esperando.

La llegada al hotel también fue muy complicada, les dieron unos cascos para que se protegieran. Por fin llegaron sanos y salvos a sus habitaciones. El calor los estaba asfixiando incluso mas que cuando estuvieron el Egipto.

Era una época complicada en el país por que al ser el carnaval pues había turistas por todas partes, todo era carísimo y escaso pero eso si, había fiesta las 24 horas del día. Ese día fue perdido pero al siguiente no dudaron en salir todos de fiesta. Kai prefirió ir solo acompañado de Matsuda a un lugar mucho mas exclusivo, no iba a ir al mismo lugar que todos los bailarines.

Desde que llegó al súper exclusivo bar le abrieron las puertas de par en par para que el entrada a adornarles el lugar. Le dieron una mesa especial y otra a un lado para Matsuda. Toda la gente miraba intrigada por qué tanto movimiento, hasta que se daban cuenta de que se trataba nada menos que de el chico mas sexy del planeta Kai Hiwatari. No faltaron lo que trataron de hacerse los graciosos y se acercaron al bicolor pero el se divertía haciendo desplante y medio. Parecía que mientras mas déspota se portaba mas lo deseaban.

Por fin llegó el día de su presentación para cerrar el carnaval. Eso si ponía de nervios, un incontable número de almas reunidas en un recinto al aire libre solo para ver la presentación de Kai. Gritos, porras, alabanzas y piropos inundaban el lugar.

El bicolor estaba muy nervioso en su camerino, caminaba como león enjaulado. ¿Y si se desentonaba? ¿Y si le faltaba el aire? ¿Y si se desmayaba? ¿Y si se tropezaba? ¿Y si se quedaba sin audio? ¿Y si el acosador le disparaba? ¿Y si se le olvidaban las rutinas? ¿Y si....mejor se relajaba un poco y tomaba las cosas con filosofía?. El era Kai, el gran y único Kai, el chico que además de una atractiva imagen tiene la voz mas bella del planeta. Todos lo amaban y lo deseaban ¿Qué podía salir mal? Con su talento y sus dulces nada lo detendría.

Su llamado al escenario llegó de la voz de Hitoshi, Kai apretó sus puños y salió a darle al público lo que quería. Al llegar la media pastilla ya estaba haciendo algo de efecto, un calor húmedo le recorría la espalda y se depositaba en una ligera erección que se marcaba en sus pantalones haciéndolo lucir mas sexy.

Una vez que se plantó frente al público la adrenalina llegó al límite y el concierto dio inicio. Cantó, bailó y conmocionó al público. El espacio era corto para el, el MUNDO era poco para el. Claro que cerró con una versión bastante larga de Shut up.

De nuevo los reporteros hablando las mil maravillas de el y claro, elevándole el ego hasta donde jamás se hubiera imaginado. Ese fue el cierre de carnaval mas memorable que tenían en Brasil desde hace mucho tiempo.

Después de eso pudo descansar unos días, algo de sol no estaba mal, tal vez así se le quitaría lo pálido. Obvio que no pudo salir del hotel pero ya con poder dormir y tener 3 comidas al día bastaba, aunque ya no podía comer tantos postres, el efecto de las pastillas era fuerte y lo dejaban un poco asqueado, ahora solo comía un pastelito ya sea en la comida o en la cena con un café, nada mas.

* * *

Cuando el descanso terminó ahora a viajar a Japón donde todos los amantes del yaoi ya lo esperaban ansiosos. Ya circulaban fotos en la web modificadas donde se mostraba un Kai haciendo barbaridad y media con varios chicos a la vez, esto le daba una popularidad sin límites.

Su llegada fue muy dura como se esperaba. Cientos de elementos de seguridad trataban de contener a la gente y lograron hacer una vaya para que Kai pasara a su camión. Afuera de su hotel era lo mismo. Pancartas con fotos de el en corazón, cientos de chicos queriendo acostarse con el, las chicas ofreciendo sus óvulos para engendrar un hijo, en fin que era una "fiebre Hiwariana" que tenía de cabeza a la ciudad.

Matsuda estaba feliz de regresar a su país natal, aunque no podía ir a casa se sentía mucho mejor que cuando anduvo en lugares tan lejanos.

El lugar donde se presentaría fue equipado con lo mejor en tecnología para hacerlo lucir espectacular.

Su primer concierto había logrado reunir a 100,000 personas que habían pagado las perlas de la virgen para conseguir un boleto, algunos otros no pagaron su semestre en la escuela con tal de estar ahí.

Claro que la crema y nata de la sociedad también estaba reunida, todos luciendo sus mejores atuendos y eso si, con sus triángulos azules para estar a la moda.

Otra vez el nervio se apoderaba de Kai, pero usando todo su autocontrol salió al escenario a dar lo mejor de si. Esta vez se salió un poco de las rutinas establecidas puesto que la experiencia de varios conciertos masivos le habían dado la facultad de ser un poco explosivo.

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

**EUROPA....ALEMANIA**

--Todavía tenemos muchos asuntos que tratar ¿Es indispensable que regreses esta noche a Japón?

--Hai, es indispensable que regrese. Tengo otros pendientes que no pueden esperar y...—pasa sus dedos por su negra cabellera, luego se acomoda sus lentes de aumento, es bastante alto para ser un japonés.—no te mentiré, tengo boletos de primera fila para el concierto de Kai. No puedo desperdiciarlos

--Te entiendo, si yo tuviera boletos para ese concierto créeme que también dejaría todo a un lado para asistir. Está bien, no te detengo mas tiempo. Nos vemos pronto para terminar las negociaciones

--Claro Robert. Hacer negocios con la casa Lauren es un placer.—el joven japonés sube a su lujoso auto que lo lleva de camino al aeropuerto.

El heredero de la familia Jurgen lo ve alejarse, se queda un poco pensativo, solo el escuchar el nombre de Kai lo pone nervioso. Ya casi tiene terminada la fragancia que llevará su nombre. Con la ropa que le pidió en Egipto ha logrado que quede balanceado con el Ph del cantante para que la fragancia sea excelsa en su piel.

Da media vuelta y regresa al interior de su mansión, aún tiene mucho trabajo por que aunque desearía solo concentrarse en el perfume de su "amor platónico" tiene otras responsabilidades que no pueden esperar.

Mientras tanto en el auto lujoso, el joven japonés se relame los labios, a pesar de que viajará en el avión privado de su familia tardará horas en llegar. Un cosquilleo invade la palma de sus manos:

--"_Pronto nos veremos en Japón mi hermoso Kai. Por fin podré verte como tanto lo he deseado....tendido en el piso, con tus ojos cerrados....muerto." _–piensa.

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

**JAPÓN**

Las medidas de seguridad son extremas en el hotel del cantante, sobre todo en su habitación donde aunque no lo quiera, Matsuda se hospeda con el de nuevo. Debido a la ganancia de un día al viajar de América a Asía tendrá 2 días para descansar. El primero solo lo ocupa para dormir y en la tarde ver algo de los preparativos de su concierto. Al siguiente va de compras y en la noche se hace acompañar tanto de Matsuda como de Crusher y Segei para ir a un bar a tomar algo, quiere ver si de verdad Japón es un ciudad tan cosmopolita como dice ser.

Se queda sorprendido al ver la calidad de los bares exclusivos, claro que ellos entran al mejor de todos. Como siempre el tiene una mesa aparte de sus guardaespaldas. Le envían a un mesero que será encargado de atenderlo solamente a el tal y como son sus ordenes.

Le envían al mas dinámico de todo el lugar, un jovencito que en su placa tiene grabado el nombre de "Takao K." Esto claro no pasa inadvertido para Matsuda quien ve en el "K" la posibilidad de que sea el susodicho "señor K", debido a las circunstancias es mejor desconfiar de todo el mundo.

Takao está tan emocionado que no atina a decir nada mas que "Estoy a sus ordenes" ¡Dios santo! Tiene a Kai solo para el a unos pasitos de distancia. El no tenía tanto dinero como para comprar boletos para su concierto y sin querer esta es la noche mas afortunada, sin pagar un solo centavo tiene a Kai al alcance de la mano.

Kai se divierte de ver lo nervioso que se pone el jovencito con solo verlo. Juega rozando sus manos de vez en cuando y dirigiéndole miradas coquetas, a pesar de la oscuridad se ven sus mejillas sonrojadas.

En eso está cuando 2 personas se acercan a su mesa, claro que sus elementos de seguridad los han interceptado pero ellos siguen conservando la calma.

--Hola Kai, ¿podemos sentarnos?

--¿Broo...Rei?—dice extrañado—si—hace la seña a su seguridad para que los dejen pasar—siéntense. ¿Qué hacen aquí?

--Venimos a ver tu concierto—dice Broo con su bella sonrisa

--Pero también a visitar a mi familia—anexa Rei con una dulce mirada—tenía mucho que no los veía.

A pesar de que el bicolor está algo resentido por que le dieron droga la primera vez sin su autorización se los tiene que agradecer puesto que gracias a "sus dulcecitos" es que ahora tiene energía de sobra para terminar la gira.

Piden una botella y comienzan a beber de forma desmedida, claro que al rato Kai ya no sabe ni en dónde está. Los otros chicos no desaprovechan la oportunidad para proponerle tomar algo mas fuerte. Esta vez le venden algunas pastillas. Kai ni siquiera está consciente de las cosas, solo quiere volver a sentir el efecto del alcohol y las pastillas juntas, es tal y como ellos dijeron: probar el paraíso.

Toma una pastilla al igual que los otros 2 chicos, luego van a la pista de baile y comienzan a bailar haciendo pasos descarados que dejaban sin aliento a todos los presentes, claro que no faltaron los lentes indiscretos que tomaron algunas fotos para las revistas. Ellos ni por enterados, estaban metidos en su mundo de sicodelia donde el cuerpo no siente de manera normal.

--¿Quieres que vayamos a otro lado mas cómodo?—insinúa Brooklin con descaro

--Claro, solo déjame pagar la cuenta....¡Yo invito!

Cuando regresa a la mesa se sostiene con dificultad de la orilla para apoyarse y sacar la billetera. Takao recibe gustoso el pago y le dejan una jugosa propina (claro, Kai solo sacó un montón de billetes y se los puso en la mano, no sabía ni cuanto era). En seguida el bicolor retoma su camino con los chicos para ir a pasarla muy bien el resto de la noche.

--Lo siento Kai—dice Matsuda tomándolo del brazo—debemos regresar al hotel

--¡Pero que rayos! No eres mi mamá. ¡Suéltame!

--Lo siento Kai, pero Hitoshi acaba de llamar y ordena que regresemos

--¿Quién es Hitoshi?....¡Suéltame!—con torpeza trata de zafarse

--Déjalo ir—interviene Brooklin

--Es una orden de su representante, debemos regresar

--¡Que me dejes!—según Kai pone a prueba sus habilidades de pelea pero claro, está borracho, drogado y aunque eso le da mucha fuerza no se puede comparar con la destreza de Matsuda quien no le queda otro remedio que darle un golpe en la cabeza para que se desmaye y así cargarlo para la salida.

Mientras ellos se retiran tanto Broo como Rei los miran con una expresión indescifrable, pero sin duda no es con buena intención. Cuando se pierden en la salida ellos regresan a seguir bailando sin saber que en otra de las mesas una atenta mirada oscura no les ha perdido detalle en todo lo que va de la noche.

**PPBKAI continuará................**

Hola hermosas criaturas de la creación, la gira de Kai ya esta llegando a su fin pero ¿Su vida también? me disculpo por el retraso, debo actualizar el jueves y hasta ahora me siento en la compu. Tambien le comento que hoy publico un mini, mini one shot que se llama **"LA CABAÑA DEL BOSQUE"** con este fic participe en un concurso en un foro, espero verlos por ahi. Ya les envie su foto. Cuidense y espero que los que viven en Mexico esten listos para dar el grito.....ajua!!!!!


	17. Chapter 16

**EL OCASO DE UNA ESTRELLA**

**Autor: PPBKAI**

Disclamer: los personajes de esta serie no me pertenecen....ya no se que tipo de disclamer poner después de tantos fics.

**En el capítulo anterior:**

Mientras ellos se retiran tanto Broo como Rei los miran con una expresión indescifrable, pero sin duda no es con buena intención. Cuando se pierden en la salida ellos regresan a seguir bailando sin saber que en otra de las mesas una atenta mirada oscura no les ha perdido detalle en todo lo que va de la noche.

**CAPITULO 16: ¿Destino o suerte?**

Para el segundo concierto se tuvo que recurrir a algo que jamás se había visto en Japón: las horas pasaban y Kai no podía salir del hotel para trasladarse al recinto, le tuvieron que enviar un helicóptero para sacarlo por el techo del hotel y llevarlo. En el camino fue calentando la garganta y discretamente se tomó su pastilla. Era muy difícil tratar de calentar la garganta a esa altura con las ráfagas de aire.

En pocos minutos llegaron y Kai hizo su aparición bajando con una cuerda desde el helicóptero. Eso asustaría a cualquiera pero como ya estaba entrando el efecto de la pastilla la cordura no trabajaba igual. La gente se puso como loca al ver a su dios Kai bajar desde los cielos para estar con ellos (como varios lo describieron). Los músicos estaban un poco descontrolados pero como todos buenos profesionales salvaron la situación.

Excelso, solo con esa palabra se podía describir esa presentación. Lo que Kai hacía en el escenario era verdadero yaoi no como el sencillo "fan service" que utilizan algunos cantantes japoneses donde según ellos hacen pasos sensuales con sus músicos argumentando homosexualidad fingida, lo que Kai hacía era recordar el kamasutra pero conservando su clase y porte.

Cuando el show terminó costó mucho trabajo desalojar a la gente. Kai fue a su camerino y se encerró, estaba tan cansado y de mal humor que no quería verle la cara a nadie. Se quedó dormido tratando de recuperar la energía, esta vez una pastilla completa no le había dado energía suficiente para después del concierto. Su sueño fue pesado pero después de una hora se despertó mucho mas relajado, ahora si recibió a algunos reporteros insistentes y se tomó algunas fotos sexys con otro cantante que también estaba teniendo mucho éxito, esto claro aprobado por Hitoshi, un tal Squall de una banda llamada Final Fantasy, guapo el chico y claro, con unas fotos con Kai su carrera seguiría en ascenso.

Al cabo de un par de horas por fin pudo salir de regreso a su hotel. Cuando llegó se moría de hambre y aunque estaba muy cansado prefirió pedir servicio a la habitación para cenar, claro que también ordenó para Matsuda quien traía unas enormes ojeras enmarcando sus lindos ojos claros.

Mientras tanto Kai se dio un baño rápido, no iba a acostarse todo sudado. Cuando salió se puso un cómodo pantalón negro y una camiseta holgada gris. Estaba dispuesto a dejarse caer pesadamente al sillón cuando tocaron a la puerta:

--Servicio a la habitación—anuncian del otro lado

--Yo voy-- dice Kai que está cerca de la puerta. Abre y se encuentra con un chico que trae un gracioso carrito con todos sus pedimentos. Le permite el paso y deja la puerta abierta.

En el momento de abrir la puerta Matsuda se percató de algo que hubiera pasado inadvertido por todos: un agradable perfume entró a la habitación, no era un perfume cualquiera, era uno fino y un camarero no gana tanto como para darse esos lujos.

Se acerca sin mostrar ningún interés, Kai le está dando una propina en el interior de la habitación puesto que el chico dejará todo donde lo iban a comer. Ni siquiera se fija cuánto le da, está cayéndose del sueño. Una vez que Kai le da la propina se acerca al carrito y se dispone a levantar las tapas de campana para verificar que sean los platillos que el solicitó.

Todo fue muy rápido. Matsuda reconoció al camarero, no era otro que el chico del video que Max señaló como el joven que le prestó su pluma fuente y estaba disfrazado de camarero. En ese momento Kai ya estaba levantando la tapa de el platillo que obviamente era suyo. Matsuda se abalanzó sobre el derribándolo al piso, claro que por el brusco movimiento la tapa fue a dar al piso, en ese momento una explosión acompañada de una gran llamarada salió del "plato" que no era otra cosa que una bomba dispuesta para matar a Kai.

La explosión fue muy fuerte y dejó semi inconscientes a los 2 chicos. De inmediato el agresor echó a correr al ver que su plan había fracasado pero justo en la puerta fue detenido por un joven de cabello negro desalineado, ojos de búho negros como la noche y tan delgado que parecía romperse pero tenía una fuerza que no combinaba con su complexión. Le dio un golpe en el estómago.

Para este momento ya habían llegado Crusher y Sergei y se aventaron contra de estos 2 chicos, primero atacar y luego investigar, ese es uno de los principios de los guardias.

**== FLASH BACK ==**

El hotel donde se hospedaba Kai era protegido por varias personas de seguridad pero los huéspedes no tenían la culpa de que Kai se estuviera hospedando en el mismo lugar. Lo que nadie sabía era que entre ellos estaba el gran detective L, el único capaz de resolver cualquier caso casi sin importar lo complejo de este.

El ya tenía identificado al agresor de Kai y por todo lo que había investigado de su comportamiento estaba seguro de que lo atacaría en Japón. Estuvo siguiendo al bicolor a sus conciertos, a los bares que visitó (y se sintió intranquilo con los chicos de ropas blancas que sonsacaban a Kai ofreciéndole cosas no muy sanas) pero no encontraba que el sospechoso anduviera cerca.

Esa noche estaba haciendo una ronda, mitad para seguir investigando y mitad por que el no dormía, pensaba que era una perdida de tiempo. Pasó despacio por la puerta de la habitación de Kai, como le gustaría entrar. En ese momento vio que tocaba la puerta uno de los camareros con un carrito. Notó la fina fragancia que portaba, posiblemente se había vaporizado con la colonia de alguno de los huéspedes, es muy común que los camareros agarran lo que no es suyo. De todos modos prefirió vigilar. Lo vio entrar y unos segundos después se escuchó la explosión. No dudó en entrar corriendo pero se encontró con que el sujeto ya iba de salida así que tuvo que golpearlo con fuerza y velocidad, luego se arrojó sobre el para no dejarlo ir.

**==FIN DEL FLASH BACK==**

Kai y Matsuda por fin habían logrado ponerse de pie algo mareados por el estruendo. Se dirigieron hacia la puerta donde había un alboroto. Ya estaban sus otros guardias, Hitoshi, los bailarines y algunos del staff de planta, todos muy asustados. Entre toda la gente se abrió paso un hombre mayor con gabardina negra que fue identificado por Matsuda quien era el menos aturdido.

--¿Watari...san?—habla con dificultad captando la atención de todos--¿Qué hace usted aquí?

--¡Ryuuzaki!—se abalanza al mas delgado al verlo inmovilizado con una llave. Luego sin dejar de ver a la cara al camarero afirma--¡El es el que ha intentado matar a Kai!—en ese momento Hitoshi y Kai reconocen al sujeto, estaban tan cansados que no habían visto mas allá del uniforme de camarero.

--¡Es cierto!—Hitoshi está muy alterado y no es para menos—este es el hombre que ha estado amenazando de muerte a Kai.

Esto ya es mucho para el bicolor y está muy agotado, simplemente se desmaya siendo protegido por los brazos de Matsuda, ya no sabe nada mas.

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

--Kai, Kai, Kai—a lo lejos escucha la voz de Matsuda que le habla, luego siente como le da ligeros toques en la mejilla—ya está todo bien, se llevaron detenido al sujeto.—Kai todavía no entiende nada de lo que le dicen hasta que la luz de una lámpara le da directo en el ojo

--¿Qué pasa?—le molesta que le abran el ojo a la fuerza. Abre los ojos por completo y ve a un médico que lo atiende mientras que Matsuda está a su lado pero tiene vendado un lado de la cabeza y no trae camisa, también un brazo lo trae vendado—Matsuda ¿Qué te paso?

--Ah no es la gran cosa—rie infantil como siempre—lo que pasa es que la explosión me quemó pero, solo es algo superficial y como me arde la piel y corro el riesgo de una infección pues me vendaron. Lo importante es que tu estés a salvo

--Matsuda...yo...gracias. Si no fuera por ti ahora estaría...—no lo puede decir, el solo hecho de pensarlo le eriza la piel

--Debes reponerte Kai—habla Hito con su típico tono frío—es indispensable que vayamos de inmediato a la policía para que des tu testimonio y le den prisión a esta persona.

--Claro—con mucha dificultad se levanta. Matsuda y el médico no están de acuerdo en que su representante lo trate de esta manera pero ellos no pueden hacer nada. Solo miran al cantante levantarse y después de acomodarse la ropa vuelve a tomar su sensual pose estoica, se pone una chamarra y encabeza la comitiva para ir a dar su declaración.

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

**ESTACIÓN DE POLICIA**

--¿Por qué atacaste a Kai?

--Esta es una linda noche ¿no lo cree oficial?

--¡Deje de jugar! Dígame su nombre

--Ah, lo acabo de olvidar, creo que me llamo Kai Hiwatari

--Yo te refrescaré la memoria—entra el detective L—tu nombre es Ootori Kyouya, eres de la familia dueña de varios hospitales y acudes al prestigiado colegio de Ouran donde por cierto, eres parte de un patético grupo de putillas blancas llamados los "Host club". ¿Ya te acordaste?

--Algo, no mucho—ríe cínico—tengo hambre

--Claro, te daré un delicioso plato explosivo ¿Te apetece?

--No, Kai es quien se vería hermoso con el rostro desfigurado con la explosión, no yo

--¿Por qué lo hiciste?—le hace la seña al otro oficial para que se retire y los deje solos. Se oye como se cierra la puerta. El acusado está en una silla con las manos atadas a la espalda, por un espejo de doble vista los vigilan y graban la conversación.

--Por que quise

--Ah, interesante—Le da un puñetazo que le sangra el labio—yo también lo hice por que quise

--¿Y no se sintió bien?....estas esposas lastiman. ¿Por qué no llegamos a un acuerdo? Mi familia puede dar un generoso donativo. Es mas, también le puedo dar a usted una cantidad similar para que se olvide de este patético trabajo de policía.

--No gracias, no lo necesito, y lamento que las esposas lastimen tus lindas y manicuradas manos, se ven tan suaves....estoy seguro que le gustarán a muchos chicos en prisión.

--Ja, no sabe con quién está hablando—ríe burlón.

**MIENTRAS TANTO DEL OTRO LADO DEL ESPEJO....**

--Si, el es el que me agredió haciéndose pasar por camarero—afirma Kai

--¿Está dispuesto a enfrentarlo en un careo?—pregunta el oficial que antes interrogó al heredero de los Ootori.

--Si es necesario, lo haré.

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

Al siguiente día a las 4:00 de la tarde ya tienen preparada la primera audiencia. Claro que los reporteros ya cubrían la nota con lujo de detalles, casi sabían mas del asunto que el mismo L (cómo lo hicieron, nadie lo sabe). Boris llegó a Japón a las 10:00 de la mañana, en cuanto se enteró de que su Kai casi muere por una bomba dejó todo a un lado y llegó listo para hacer lo que fuera necesario para desaparecer del planeta a ese infeliz.

Pero no solo llegó Boris, también llegó al aeropuerto casi a la misma hora un avión privado propiedad del Alemán mas poderoso del planeta, Robert Jurgen, quien al enterarse que un incidente en contra de su amor fue planeado por uno de sus inversionistas el debía estar presente para hundirlo, no importaba que fuera uno de los mas ricos de Japón, por haber intentado lastimar al cantante el se encargaría de que nunca saliera de prisión.

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

A las 4:00 de la tarde están ya todos los interesados presentes en el juzgado, claro que los reporteros acosan a todos los del equipo de Kai quienes tienen ordenes de no decir una sola palabra. Boris le puso al mejor abogado que pudo encontrar.

Kai sintió escalofríos al ver entre todos a Robert, solo mirando todo de manera fría y de vez en cuando mirándolo a el. Claro que en cuanto pudo se acercó a saludar con amabilidad a Boris y de paso "al afectado" , sin que esto se viera con doble intención. Solo el verlo de nuevo y poder darle la mano era suficiente para estar tranquilo por otro rato, en lo que planeaba cómo volver a abordarlo.

Mientras la audiencia avanzaba, el se olía la mano con la que saludó al cantante. El bicolor solo sentía escalofríos de verlo pero en fin, estaba a una distancia prudente donde no podía olfatearlo (a menos que fuera un sabueso)

Todo se desarrolló de forma sencilla, no había gran cosa que investigar, medio mundo vio a Kyouya intentar huir después de agredir a Kai y fue detenido por su equipo de seguridad. La familia Ootori también envió a su abogado familiar quien dio gran batalla pero quedó desarmado cuando Watari (quien se hizo pasar por oficial de policía para cubrir la ausencia de L) mostró la evidencia de la pluma fuente.

--Esta nota de amenaza (la muestra en una trasnsparencia) fue escrita con una pluma fuente, pero no cualquier pluma, si no una de una edición especial de Mont Blanc de la cual solo salieron 8 piezas, y cada una de ellas está perfectamente identificada con un certificado de autenticidad, eso aunado al video del concierto de Kai donde se ve al joven Ootori entre el público se comprueba que EL es quien ha estado acosando a Hiwatari desde hace tiempo atrás.

Esta fue la estocada final. El agresor se mantenía en una pose autista, solo miraba a Kai que era abrazado por su protector Boris, se veía tan atractivo con su traje azul marino. De vez en cuando le dirigía una sonrisa maliciosa que asqueaba al cantante.

De momento la audiencia determinó que Ootori Kyouya era culpable del atentado contra Hiwatari Kai pero todavía se podía presentar una apelación si es que no quería cumplir una sentencia de 12 años en una prisión de máxima seguridad. Claro, debían esperar 30 días de rigor para comenzar con ese proceso.

La gira debía continuar pero a partir de ahí todo quedaría en manos de los abogados.

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

En la tarde noche ya estaban todos de regreso en el hotel. Kai continuaba muy nervioso, ya le habían dado unas pastillas pero el estar tan cerca de la muerte altera a cualquiera, aunque se trate del mismo Hiwatari.

Esa noche Boris la pasó con el, solo abrazándolo y acariciándole el cabello, haciéndole saber que ese chico, aunque viniera de la familia mas poderosa del mundo, el se encargaría de que jamás volviera a ver la luz del día, pero el bicolor estaba ausente, tenía su mente ocupada en otras 2 personas. La primera era Matsuda quien sin pensar en nada, solo en su deber, lo cubrió con su cuerpo y arriesgó su propia vida. Sabía que para eso están los guardaespaldas pero es diferente saberlo a vivirlo en primera fila. Si hubiera sido mas grave el asunto seguro hubiera muerto ¿Qué pensaría el al respecto de que en su trabajo puede ser que un día ya no amanezca?

La otra persona que ocupaba su mente era el misterioso chico "Ryuuzaki" quien era conocido de Watari (quien no ha aclarado que hacía tan oportunamente en el lugar) y que también interrogó a Kyouya cuando fue detenido. Por donde se le quiera ver también arriesgó su vida para protegerlo. Quería conocerlo en persona y darle las gracias, al siguiente día vería esa situación por que no estaría tranquilo hasta que lo hiciera.

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

A la mañana siguiente exigió que localizaran al tal Watari para que lo pusiera en contacto con el misterioso Ryuuzaki. Fue algo complicado y se tuvo que pelear con Hitoshi quien insistía en que saliera a dar una rueda de prensa para tranquilizar a sus fans. Esta vez como estaba Boris presente le ordenó a Hitoshi que lo dejara en paz para que descansara y le cumpliera su deseo de conocer a Ryuuzaki, para eso se le pagaba.

Con esta frase hizo que al representante se le retorciera el estómago de ira pero no podía hacer nada, el era el señor Boris y no tuvo otra opción que decir un sumiso "en seguida señor" y **ocultarse** detrás de sus lentes rojos. Pero **esto no se iba a quedar así**, el era muy astuto y **ya tenía planeado qué hacer con Kai **para fastidiarlo pero sin afectarlo en su carrera y el quedase sin empleo, otro Kai solo nace cada 300 años.

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

Después de varias horas lograron arreglar una cita entre Kai y Watari quien llevaría consigo a Ryuuzaki, la condición es que todo se hiciera de la forma mas secreta posible, en el hotel y solo podía estar presente Kai. Afuera podía haber mas gente de su equipo pero adentro nadie mas.

A las 6:00 de la tarde llegó Watari acompañado del chico y una maleta. El equipo de seguridad de Kai los revisaron de pies a cabeza para que no llevaran armas ni nada que representara un peligro. Boris no estaría presente por que estaba arreglando algunos asuntos de indemnización con la disquera (argumentando riesgo de trabajo y que le reembolsaran algunos millones de los que seguro iba a gastar para proteger a Kai)

Una vez que todo es seguro les permiten el acceso. En el desayunador se encuentra Kai, trae puesta una camisa de lino blanca y unos pantalones de gasa verde limón, por la ventana se cuela la luz del atardecer y un poco de viento, con esto sus prendas se hacen semi transparentes. El no sabe el efecto erótico que causa con esto, solo cree que trae ropa cómoda.

Watari y Ryuuzaki caminan hacia el embobados con su imagen. El cantante los mira sereno en especial al más joven. Con cortesía los invita a sentarse con el, ya están dispuestos unos vasos con agradables bebidas y algunas galletas.

--Gracias por aceptar entrevistarse conmigo

--No Kai—habla el joven—yo soy quien está halagado de poder verte.—toma una galleta y se la echa toda a la boca.

--Tengo curiosidad por varias cosas

--Ah! Si, lo suponía. Seguro tu primer pregunta es...¿Quién soy yo? La segunda ¿qué hacíamos Watari y yo en el momento oportuno? Y la tercera ¿Por qué lo hice?—Kai se sorprende de que le haya leído el pensamiento, exactamente en ese orden pensaba hacerle las preguntas.—Bien, te diré que Ryuuzaki es solo un mote, pero soy mejor conocido en el mundo policiaco como L.

--¿El detective?

--Me da gusto que veas las noticias Kai-kun ¿puedo llamarte asi?—Kai asiente—en efecto, soy ese detective que ha resuelto un sin fin de casos. Eso me lleva a la pregunta número 2. en cuánto supe que alguien te estaba acosando y te amenazaba de muerte decidí involucrarme hasta llegar a las últimas consecuencias. Estaba investigando justo en el momento del atentado. Me disculpo por no haber podido prevenirlo. Watari es la cara que muestro al mundo, sabes que sería riesgoso andarme mostrando el público

--¿Cómo sabías que alguien me acosaba? Eso se mantuvo en secreto incluso del personal del staff

--Eso responde a la pregunta número 3....lo hice por que.....—juega nervioso con los dedos de sus pies—por que...yo ....soy fan de Kai-kun

--¿Qué?—se quedó pasmado con esta respuesta tan simple.

--Es cierto, desde que escuché tu primer canción me encantó, así que comencé a investigar mas de ti y ¿Sabes? También se que no tienes 21, si no 16 lo cual te convierte en un menor de edad, que tus padres murieron cuando eras muy pequeño y que viviste de la beneficencia de la escuela de arte Chateau d'arts.

--Co...co...¿Cómo sabes todo eso?—tanta información lo asusta

--Soy el mejor detective del mundo y mi trabajo es saberlo todo. No te preocupes, tus secretos están a salvo conmigo.

--Bien...el motivo de esta entrevista era agradecerles a ambos que me salvaron, si no hubieras estado ahí tal vez Kyouya hubiera escapado

--Tenía 85% de probabilidades de éxito, creo que la mayor parte del mérito la tiene ese chico de tu equipo, Matsuda..

--¿Cómo podría agradecerte lo que haz hecho por mi?

--Solo hay una forma.......

--......

--......

--.....

--.....

--Y bien, ¿Cuál es?

--Etto....Kai- kun....me....me...¿me firmas mi playera?

**PPBKAI continuará..................**

Si, capitulo 16 recien salido del horno. Se que me quedo simple lo de la explosion pero....etto, no puedo dar spoilers, pero algo pasara mas adelante a raiz de esto. Espero que la mayoria de ustedes conozcan la serie de Ouran Host Club. Les dije que nunca adivinarían quien estaba molestando a Kai. Gracias a todos los que hicieron el favor de dejar un review en el capitulo pasado: **marian th cullen, gabz, danhk, jullieto, beilion h guilalen y lucrecia artica**. Que bueno que les haya gustado estar con Kai un dia de su gira, espro que no le haga daño la comida mexicana, bueno, no comio tacos de afuera del metro.

Nos vemos, cuidense y portense mal. Bechos


	18. Chapter 17

**EL OCASO DE UNA ESTRELLA**

**Autor: PPBKAI**

Disclamer: los personajes de esta serie no me pertenecen....ya no se que tipo de disclamer poner después de tantos fics.

**En el capítulo anterior:**

--Tenía 85% de probabilidades de éxito, creo que la mayor parte del mérito la tiene ese chico de tu equipo, Matsuda..

--¿Cómo podría agradecerte lo que haz hecho por mi?

--Solo hay una forma.......

--......

--......

--.....

--.....

--Y bien, ¿Cuál es?

--Etto....Kai- kun....me....me...¿me firmas mi playera?

* * *

**CAPITULO 17: meet & great con un fan muy especial.**

--¿Tu playera?

--Si, mi playera y.....mis discos....y mis revistas....y mis poster....y....una foto—diciendo esto último con un tremendo sonrojo, bueno, en esa palidez desmedida cualquier signo de vergüenza se nota demasiado.

--Claro—aceptó Kai pero todavía no le cabía en lo posible algo como eso.

De la maleta comenzaron a sacar cantidad de cosas y Kai firmaba todo lo que le indicaban, le parecía gracioso ese sujeto, adulto pero con actitud de niño, aunque demasiado inteligente.

Para cerrar con broche de oro acomodaron todas las cosas en una mesa y ambos se retrataron en el sillón.

--Kai ¿Podría conocer a Matsuda? Me gustaría felicitarlo por la eficiencia de su trabajo.

Llamaron al guardaespaldas al interior de la habitación, en cuanto cruzaron miradas se sonrojaron, Kai hizo las correctas presentaciones.

--¡El detective L!—grita sorprendido

--Si, Matsuda-chan. Quiero felicitarte por el papel que jugaste al salvar a Kai. Fuiste muy profesional

--Etto—dice nervioso—gracias, ojala lo escuchara mi jefe.

Continuaron conversando por un rato mas, la noche se hacía presente y ellos no tenían para cuando terminar, Ryuuzaki era un excelente conversador. Matsuda lo admiraba con la boca abierta, su intelecto, su suave voz y sus ojos místicos lo tenían cautivado. El detective fingía que no se daba cuanta pero tomaba en cuenta cada detalle del joven policía. Le parecía encantadora su mirada infantil y su piel de porcelana al igual que su melena juguetona.

Al final de la noche quedaron como buenos amigos, Kai tenía unos días libre antes de irse a Rusia al cierre de su gira así que quedaron de salir a divertirse al siguiente día en la noche. Antes de despedirse Ryuuzaki le dio un fuerte estrechón de mano a Matsuda y de paso le acarició su mano, era tan suave que casi podía jurar que se hacía tratamientos de belleza, aunque eso era casi imposible por su trabajo.

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

A pesar de que la invitación era para salir en la noche, estuvieron los 3 juntos casi todo el día puesto que estaban en el mismo hotel y se encontraban a cada momento. Matsuda se ponía algo nervioso al ver al detective y hacía mas infantiladas que de costumbre.

Al caer la noche se encontraron en el hall del hotel. Kai no llevaría a su demás seguridad, odiaba eso. Usaba una cazadora de cuero negro y pantalones del mismo material acompañado de una camisa que simulaba la piel de una víbora. Matsuda solo iba casual con un pantalón negro, camisa roja y también un saco de piel negro.

Se quedaron pasmados al ver a Ryuuzaki vestido todo de negro, camisa de seda y pantalón de gabardina. Sus ojos eran enmarcados por unos lentes de aumento falso que le daban un toque intelectual y su cabello estaba cepillado, no peinado, pero cuando menos no tenía nudos. Se veía atractivo, con una belleza extraña pero muy agradable a la vista.

--Kai- kun, Matsuda-chan, se ven muy bien esta noche

--¿Te parece? –pregunta Matsuda con su tono de niño, le agrado que le dijera que se veía bien.

--No tendría ningún objeto decir algo falso, no gano nada no ello

--Hai, tienes razón.

Ryuuzaki prestó su auto, un hermoso deportivo azul como la cabellera trasera de Kai, interiores de piel beige y varios lujos que eran casi opacados por los costosos rines cromados. Llegaron a un bar donde el detective pidió que les asignaran un privado, quería a Kai solo para el y no tener las molestas miradas de los fans. También al cantante le encantó la idea, odiaba cargar seguridad pero sabía que el andar sin ellos era un riesgo y aunque traía a Matsuda una sola persona no puede hacer demasiado, además de que se tenía merecido un día como amigo y no como empleado, gracias a el estaba vivo.

El privado tenía paredes recubiertas de madera oscura, bastante grande puesto que cabía una mesa para 4 personas, un baño, y un espacio para bailar; la música era la misma que se escuchaba afuera y tenía un sistema para comunicarse con el exterior para solicitar lo que desearan.

De entrada pidieron algunas bebidas exóticas, y siguieron con su plática del día anterior, esta vez Matsuda tuvo mas protagonismo puesto que el detective estada interesado en conocer mas de el. Se encontró con que detrás de esa mirada de niño pequeño había un audaz policía que sabía perfectamente lo que hacía y que tenía un envidiable conocimiento de armas. Además de esto tenía mas fortaleza de la que aparentaba, bebía de las copas como si fuera agua y tan quitado de la pena.

Ryuuzaki no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de bailar un poco con Kai así que lo invitó a bailar. Pasaron a la pequeña pista privada y Ryuuzaki tomó a Kai por la cintura como tantas veces lo había soñado, era tan estrecha y firme que le deleitaba su sentido del tacto. A Kai no le gustaba mucho que siempre terminaba siendo uke hasta bailando pero, los ojos de ese detective lo hacían que no pusiera objeción.

Se comenzaron a contonear al ritmo de la música y el detective admiraba de cerca la belleza del rostro de Kai. En las fotos, en los conciertos si se veía en sus 20's pero a esa distancia se podía ver que su piel era la de un adolescente de 16 años, incluso en su mirada tenía oculto a ese niño reprimido.

MATSUDA'S POV

El detective L, nunca hubiera pensado en conocerlo en persona y menos estar tan cerca de el. Desde que entré a la policía supe de su existencia y nunca pensé que fuese tan joven y ...guapo. (se sonroja con sus pensamientos) Bueno, tiene una belleza extraña, hay que admitirlo pero, me gusta su forma de mirar, de hablar. Aaaah si tal solo yo estuviera en el lugar de Kai. (suspira) pero ¿Quién puede competir con el? No es una belleza artificial arreglada por computadora o cirugías, en persona es mas atractivo que en las fotos y encima ¡es un adolescente! , ¡Ah! Por cierto, que no se me olvide el detalle de su voz. Si yo fuera la mitad de talentoso que el tal vez Ryuuzaki voltearía a verme. Si tal solo me volviera a llamar por mi nombre: "Matsuda, Matsuda, Matsuda".

FIN MATSUDA'S POV

--Matsuda-kun ¿Estas despierto?—le llama Ryuuzaki

--Etto, ¿qué?—tan metido estaba en sus cavilaciones que ni siquiera escuchó cuando lo empezó a llamar.

--Ven—le extiende la mano—vamos a bailar

--¿Yo?

--No, el otro lindo policía que está en un bar a 60 km de aquí—lo alcanza y lo jala de la mano—claro que tu. No eres de mente muy veloz ¿verdad?

--N.n

Los 3 chicos comenzaron a bailar al unísono en la pista, cada uno con su toque especial: Kai aunque no lo hiciera a propósito era sensual y profesional, Matsuda pues a veces se quería medio lucir con un paso, daba risa pero tenía ritmo, mientras que L, bueno, era un desastre, tenía los pies como clavados al piso e iba a un tiempo completamente diferente al de la música.

Así siguieron por horas, bailando y tomando, claro que llegó el momento en que Kai cayó rendido en uno de los asientos y miraba divertido la escena:

--Vamos Ryuuzaki, no te sientes

--Matsuda-chan, ya estoy muy cansado y tu estas completamente ebrio, seguro que si prendes un cigarrillo te enciendes.

--¡Yo ya estoy encendido! La noche es joven, hay que seguir bailando—lo abraza para que no se vaya

--Te propongo algo: dame esa copa y vamos a charlar de algo interesante.

--¿Nunca has sido negociador de rehenes verdad? Eres muy malo convenciendo. Vamos a bailar...vamos a bailar...seee..baile, baile, baile. Uh, uh, uh—se desvaneció en los brazos del detective.

--Kai-kun, es hora de retirarnos, además, creo que ya somos los últimos en el bar.

--Tienes razón Ryuuzaki, estoy muy cansado.

El detective paga la cuantiosa cuenta, no permite que el cantante pague una parte, se siente honrado de estar con el. Regresan al hotel con cuidado por que los 3 han bebido demasiado pero yendo despacio no pasa nada.

Llegan al hotel y hacen el menor ruido posible, no quieren la molestia de Hitoshi que siempre se la pasa de aguafiestas diciendo que **"Es por el bien y la salud de Kai". **Entran de quedito a la habitación que Kai y Matsuda comparten. El detective lleva casi cargado al policía quien todavía no recobra el sentido, sigue dormido como un bebe. Lo ponen en su cama y Kai le quita los zapatos.

--No te vayas Ryuuzaki—habla Matsuda entre sueños al sentir que se levantaba de su cama

--Todavía no me voy—le toma la mano y se la pone en el colchón. Se pone a caminar alrededor como haciendo otra de sus acostumbradas investigaciones.

--¿Qué buscas?—pregunta Kai

--Nada en especial, solo quiero conocer un poco mas a Matsuda-chan, el es quien cuida de Kai-kun.—abre uno de los cajones.

--¡Eso no es correcto!

--Pero no es malo. Vamos a ver. -–a Kai también le entra la curiosidad—desodorante, rasuradora, gel, una toalla de cara, peine, pasta y cepillo de dientes....ah si, una caja de balas.—abre el segundo cajón—bastante ropa interior y calcetines, todo negro, interesante.

--¿Qué tiene de interesante?

--¿Qué tu no tienes prendas de diferentes colores?—Kai hace una mueca de enfado—ahora lo mejor, el tercer cajón, es donde la gente casi siempre guarda lo que no quiere que le encuentren...........Oh pero....¡¿Qué es esto?!

--¿Qué?

--¡Una cosmetiquera plateada!

--Yo se la regalé, me la mandó la casa Lauren cuando posé para unas fotos y me dijo que la quería para dársela a su mamá.

--Pues si la quería para su mamá ¿Por qué están usados todos los productos?—le enseña que todo tiene marcas de que ha sido usado en varias ocasiones.

--Puede ser que quisiera saber cómo pintan o si estaban frescos—trata de disculparlo

--En un momento lo sabremos Kai-kun

Se aplica uno de los tratamientos en la mano, se enjuaga y se aplica la crema hidratante, su mano queda igual de suave que la del policía pero aún así hace una prueba mas, aspira con fuerza el olor que los productos han dejado en su mano y se acerca hasta la mejilla de el chico que está plácidamente dormido.

--Mmnhj—Matsuda lanza un suave quejido por la respiración

--No hay duda, el usa de estos productos en su piel

--No lo creo, me parece una conclusión adelantada

--Compruébalo tu mismo.

Kai tiene mucha curiosidad por saber si a Matsuda le gusta usar cosméticos así que compara el aroma de la mano de Ryuuzaki con el rostro del policía encontrando que es el mismo.

--Y parece que los cosméticos no es lo único que tiene—regresa a esculcar en el cajón—aquí hay un cepillo de cerdas suaves, un perfume de mujer algo usado, un broche para el cabello con lilas y ....¡coqueta lencería!, no debo aclarar que también está usada.

--¡No lo creo!

--Parece que Matsuda guarda secretos muy interesantes.—regresa a la cama y se medio acomoda al lado del "bello durmiente".—con razón su piel es tan suave ¿Acaso no habías notado que tiene la piel tan cuidada como la tuya?, además, su cabello es muy brillante para ser un policía.

Sigue olfateando su piel hasta que llega a los labios, posa los propios sobre ellos y lo repasa en una caricia, luego con mas confianza le da un profundo beso que despierta al policía. Intenta decir algo pero sus suplicas son opacadas por el beso. Primero se tensa, con sus manos arruga la sábana, pero después de unos segundos se relaja para dejarse consentir.

Kai los mira atento, no quiere intervenir por que siente que estorbaría. Por un lado su mente le dice que no es correcto abusar de la falta de reflejos de un ebrio, sin embargo su "lado evil" le impide detener a esos 2.

Finalmente Matsuda despierta y se aleja un poco del detective quien lo desmenuza con la mirada:

--Matsuda- chan, ¿Te molestó que te besara?

--No, bueno si, etto...-- no sabe qué responder--¿por qué lo hiciste?

--Solo quise hacerlo. Nee, ¿te podrá pedir un favor muy especial?

--¿Cuál?—un tanto receloso pero accesible

--Maquíllate para nosotros

--¡¿QUEEE?!—Kai también se sorprende con este pedimento—yo, yo—aclara su garganta—yo no me maquillo ¿De donde sacas esas tonterías?

--De aquí—le enseña la cosmetiquera y la ropa interior

--¡Deja eso!....ni...ni...ni siquiera es mío—se pone muy nervioso y rojo. Le arrebata las cosas de la mano.

--No tiene nada de malo, yo también tengo algunos "hobbies"—se acerca hasta casi besarlo de nuevo—por favor, me gustaría conocer ese lado que no le muestras a nadie.

--¡No!—de nuevo lo besan pero esta vez de una manera mas apasionada. Los labios de L son tan deliciosos como el lo esperaba.

--O-ne-gai—pronuncia con poco aliento.

Matsuda ya no puede seguirse negando al pedimento así que se pone de pie algo turbado por el alcohol y tambaleándose llega al espejo. Se comienza a aplicar todos los productos en el orden correcto, tiene interesados a Kai y a Ryuuzaki con su transformación. Primero se ve algo tosco pero cuando aplica los colores sus facciones se empiezan a suavizar hasta llegar al punto en el que se podría jurar que se trata de una mujer. Luego como toque final se recoge su cabello con el broche de lilas y se gira para buscar la aprobación de los espectadores.

El detective camina hasta el, le repasa el rostro con su mano y luego se inclina para besarlo de nuevo. El olor de maquillaje y el gloss de esos labios lo hacen entrar en trance y lo jala para que se levante del banquillo y encaminarlo a la cama donde lo tumba se acuesta sobre de el.

Kai los mira atento, Matsuda se ve muy bien con arreglo de mujer, sonrojado y embriagado con los besos del detective quien ya le está desabrochando la camisa dejándole de fuera un sensual y alargado cuello deseoso de atención. Cuando ya le tiene abierta la camisa se separa un poco para admirarlo, sus pectorales están bien marcados y su abdomen trabajado sube y baja al ritmo de sus respiraciones.

Ahora lo besa a todo lo largo y ancho de su tórax, se entretiene con sus pezones, sobretodo con el izquierdo que parece ser el mas sensible del par. Mientras lo hace lleva sus manos hasta el cinturón y lo abre con destreza. El policía de nuevo se sobresalta pero no lo detiene. Una vez que el cinturón deja de sujetar ahora el pantalón deja paso a las curiosas manos del detective quien al abrirlo por completo no deja de sorprenderse.

--El día de hoy también te pusiste ropa interior femenina. Es de encaje con un coqueto moño al centro. El rosa satinado combina muy bien con tu piel.

--Yo....yo....—su sonrojo llega al cielo

--Ssshhh no digas nada, me gusta y mucho...¿a ti te gusta, Kai-kun?—con esto saca de sus pensamientos al cantante

--Eh..si, me gusta, es muy sensual en ti Matsuda—instintivamente lleva sus dedos medio e índice a acariciar sobre la tela hasta llegar al moño.

Ryuuzaki no puede contenerse, termina de deshacerse de los pantalones y ahora ve a Matsuda tendido en el colchón, solo usando la pantaleta con su rostro confundido y desorientado, pero hermoso. El detective se acuesta a su lado y con su mano extendida lo sigue acariciando. Esta vez Kai interviene haciendo lo mismo pero del otro lado. Le gustan sus piernas, la practica de artes marciales se las ha hecho muy firmes y musculosas. Ryuuzaki lleva su mano hasta la entrepierna de Matsuda, primero sobre la ropa, pero luego de unos segundos la introduce haciendo gemir muy marcado al policía lo cual significa que le ha gustado.

Lo sigue estimulando hasta que logra levantarle su miembro que se ve asfixiado bajo el encaje. Para liberarlo de esta presión Kai le quita la prenda mientras lo siguen acariciando, ahora queda desnudo mientras que tanto Kai como Ryuuzaki aun conservan sus prendas, pero no por mucho tiempo puesto que sus ánimos se han calentado y ellos mismos se despojan de sus ropas para igualar la situación.

Tanto L como Matsuda no pueden apartar la vista del perfecto cuerpo de Kai. Verlo desnudo en persona y a esa distancia solo los hace pensar en un dios mitológico.

Cuando todos están de nuevo sobre el colchón se besan entre los 3, esta vez tienen la oportunidad de probar los expertos y juveniles labios del cantante quien sabe exactamente como complacer a 2 bocas, se nota que tiene experiencia en eso.

Ryuuzaki no desaprovecha la oportunidad de conocer a su cantante favorito Kai de esa manera pero, quien realmente lo enciende es Matsuda con su dulce mirar y su cabello que ahora se ha enredado en el adorno de lilas. Esta vez, antes de besarlo, le repasa los labios con su pulgar regándole todo el color hacia un lado dándole un aspecto de prostituta en desgracia, muy tentador.

El detective se acomoda entre las piernas del policía y se las levanta en el aire, así puede ver su entrada pidiendo a gritos ser tomada, pero justo cuando pone la punta de su miembro para entrar Matsuda da un salto y dice en casi un grito:

--¡No!—vuelve a cerrar sus piernas

--¿Qué pasa Matsuda? ¿voy muy rápido?

--¡No quiero hacerlo!

--Cálmate—interviene Kai—dime ¿Qué estuvo mal?

--Nhj—jala algo de aire para comenzar a hablar—jamás lo he hecho con un hombre—Kai y L se miran entre si

--Así que eres 50% virgen—dice L con algo de risa—vamos a hacer una cosa—se acerca de nuevo y le acaricia el cuello—déjame acariciarte y si quieres detenerme en algún momento, solo dilo, y lo haré.

Sin dejarlo pensar en su respuesta se abalanzó de nuevo sobre sus labios y acariciaba de forma desesperada sus costados y llegando rápidamente a su miembro para que no baje su excitación. Juega con sus testículos y lleva un dedo curioso a su entrada. Matsuda se tensa de nuevo y cierra las piernas pero con esto deja atrapada la mano de L entre ellas haciendo esto mucho mas placentero.

Kai se levanta de su lugar y va a su alcoba de donde toma un tubo de lubricante (aunque no lo vayan a usar con Matsuda el está muy excitado y seguro terminará haciéndolo con Ryuuzaki). Cuando regresa L ya está forcejeando para introducirle un dedo. El policía es demasiado estrecho:

--Ryuuzaki—le llama Kai—haz las cosas bien—le arroja el tubo con lubricante.

Ahora con una mejor herramienta le humecta su entrada y enseguida le vuelve a introducir un dedo. Esta vez es mucho mas fácil, se desliza hacia adentro sin ningún problema. Matsuda afloja de nuevo sus piernas para que L pueda seguir trabajando, le gusta como se siente.

Kai sube de nuevo a la cama, su piel está muy caliente así que mientras L besa y toca a Matsuda de esa manera, el lleva sus labios al miembro del policía y comienza a lamerlo con todo lo que la experiencia le ha enseñado.

Matsuda se siente mas excitado que nunca en su vida, todos sus sentidos están siendo estimulados. 2 atractivos hombres le están dando placer solo a el. Sus fantasías llegan al limite hasta que se derrama manchando la cara de Kai quien solo ríe divertido.

--Por lo visto el policía virgen quiere mas

--Eso parece Kai-kun. –le pone mucho mas lubricante y le nuevo le alza las piernas—estoy seguro que esta vez no quieres que me detenga ¿verdad Matsuda- chan?

--No—contesta no muy seguro de su respuesta. Siente como L pone la punta de su miembro y hace algo de presión—aaah

--¿Quieres que siga entrando?

--Si

--No te oigo

--Sigue Ryuuzaki –su tono es trémulo. Otra pequeña porción entra en el.

--Quiero que supliques

--Onegai, Ryuuzaki. Tómame—abre mas sus piernas mostrándose de forma descarada—tómame.

--Lo haré despacio. Dolerá un poco pero, te gustará

--Hai—se aferra a las sábanas para prepararse

L entra con lentitud, no quiere lastimarlo así que le da algo de espacio para que se vaya ajustando. La entrada era algo complicada pero, mientras mas adentro estaba, las contracciones de Matsuda eran mas fuertes facilitándole el paso cada vez que se relajaba.

Cuando estuvo completamente adentro se quedó un rato sin moverse disfrutando de los temblores de su victima.

--¿Por qué solo ustedes se van a divertir?—habla Kai aplicándose el mismo lubricante en su entrada—yo también soy parte de esto

--Claro que si Kai-kun...ven

Kai se monta sobre Matsuda dándole la espalda a Ryuuzaki. Como su cuerpo está tan acostumbrado a esta clase de contacto no tiene ningún problema al introducirse el gran miembro de Matsuda por si mismo. Cuando lo tiene todo dentro siente las manos de Ryuuzaki rodearlo y besarle el cuello, la espalda y los hombros.

Se comienzan a mover al mismo ritmo haciendo gemir mas y mas al policía quien ya no cabía mas de placer pero como tenía poco que se había derramado no podía hacerlo de nuevo. Solo hacía su cabeza hacia atrás y con una de sus manos tomaba el miembro de Kai. No podía creer que un adolescente de 16 años tuviera un miembro así de desarrollado y esas técnicas para cabalgarlo, llegaba tan adentro de su cuerpo como jamás hubiera imaginado.

Ryuuzaki por primera vez en su vida no estaba pensado en nada, con sus labios y entre sus manos tenia a su cantante favorito, al que ha estado investigando durante meses, de quien había escuchado que su sexo era legendario y realmente lo era. Su piel tenía un sabor adictivo, no podía alejarse de sus hombros y su cintura firme y elástica. Pero su miembro era envuelto por la piel mas cálida de Matsuda, su virginal entrada llena de humedad y suavidad mientras que su rostro ya tiene todo el maquillaje corrido pero aún así es atractivo.

Después de unos minutos es Ryuuzaki el primero en llegar a su límite llenando a Matsuda de su elixir y en seguida tanto el como Kai se derramaron al mismo tiempo, esta vez Kai se venga de Matsuda por haberle manchado la cara hace unos momentos.

Si dejar descanso cambian de posiciones: Kai se acuesta por completo sobre Matsuda y ahora con facilidad logra entrar en su virgen cuerpo mientras siente como es Ryuuzaki quien ahora lo penetra.

Matsuda quien es quien sostiene el todo el peso está algo asfixiado pero no le importa, con tal de ser tomado por Kai la falta de oxigeno es lo de menos. Al ruso le encanta que L lo penetra haciendo círculos en su interior, con esto le hace coquillas.

Al final de esto y después de lazar algunos fuertes gemidos quedan tendidos sobre el colchón, por la ventana se ve algo de la luz de la madrugada que se cuela. Caen en un profundo sueño donde L abraza por la espalda a Matsuda y le besa el cuello mientras que con su mano tapa que lo que le va a susurrar no llegue a oídos de Kai:

--Gracias por esto. Jamás me había sentido tan bien con una persona.

Después de eso todo es oscuridad y reposo.

**PPBKAI continuará...............................**

¿Les gustan los trios?....me refiero a "Los Panchos" "Los 3 ases" y todos esos, no vayan a pensar que en esas cosas depravadas de hacer cochinaditas con varios a la vez, ay no, eso es inmoral ¿Como puede haber gente tan enferna en este mundo? pues 3 enfermitos son Kai y 2 personajes de Death note, espero que les haya gustado, les juro que tuve una hemmoragia nasal de imaginar la escena. Agradezco a todos lo que leen pero en especial **a Marian th cullen, DANHK, GAbz y Jullieto **quienes me hicieron en favor de dejar un hermoso review con sus comentario.

por cierto, Hoy publico un nuevo capitulo de **"CUENTOS CLASICOS" **y esta vez Brooklin sera el protagonista de **"Caperusita Brooklin" **un hermoso cuento para niños. Bueno, despues del comercial me despido. Besos


	19. Chapter 18

**EL OCASO DE UNA ESTRELLA**

**Autor: PPBKAI**

Disclamer: los personajes de esta serie no me pertenecen....ya no se que tipo de disclamer poner después de tantos fics.

**En el capítulo anterior:**

Al final de esto y después de lazar algunos fuertes gemidos quedan tendidos sobre el colchón, por la ventana se ve algo de la luz de la madrugada que se cuela. Caen en un profundo sueño donde L abraza por la espalda a Matsuda y le besa el cuello mientras que son su mano tapa que lo que le va a susurrar no llegue a oídos de Kai:

--Gracias por esto. Jamás me había sentido tan bien con una persona.

Después de eso todo es oscuridad y reposo.

**CAPITULO 18: Rusia, donde todo comenzó.**

Aun era muy temprano pero la luz del sol ya era completa. El movimiento de la cama despierta a L y a Matsuda:

--Kai-kun ¿A dónde vas?

--Voy a darme una ducha, hoy tengo una rueda de prensa para explicar lo del chico Ootori y en la tarde me voy al cierre en Rusia.

--Se va a su habitación para arreglarse mientras que Matsuda aprecia unos minutos mas entre los brazos de Ryuuzaki.

--¿Cómo te sientes Matsu-chan?

--Bien.—lo mira a los ojos y le acaricia el rostro

--Quiero proponerte algo....te...te gustaría....¿quedarte conmigo?

--¿Eh? A qué te refieres con "quedarme"

--Hablo de que tu y yo fuéramos mas "cercanos" . Anoche realmente te hice el amor y quiero amanecer todos los días a tu lado. No me respondas ahora, solo, piénsalo ¿quieres?

--No tengo nada mas que pensar, quiero quedarme contigo.—se abrazan con fuerza uno segundos—debo arreglarme, tengo que cuidar a Kai...por qué no vamos juntos al cierre en Rusia y luego, nos quedamos para siempre en Japón.

--Me gusta tu idea, quiero ver el final de la gira de Kai y si lo he estado siguiendo todo este tiempo ¿por qué perderme lo mejor?

* * *

En la rueda de prensa todo pasó sin mayores complicaciones, se alargó mas de lo esperado y Hitoshi aprovechó para anunciar que debido a los lamentables acontecimientos se retrasaría la salida del segundo disco de Kai por un tiempo mas, solo un mar de meses.

Saliendo de ahí ya tenían las maletas listas y se fueron al aeropuerto para ahora llegar a la última escala, la ciudad natal de Kai donde todo comenzó y donde ahora todo terminará. Tanto Ryuuzaki como Matsuda no comentaron nada de sus planes, hasta que termine la gira comenzarán su vida juntos, aunque claro, Matsuda rompió la regla de no involucrarse con un cliente pero, solo estarían juntos por un par de semanas mas.

* * *

RUSIA

La noche esta cayendo en la ciudad de Moscú, hay algo de aguanieve que es molesta sobretodo para las chicas que les arruina su peinado pero, esto no puede hacer que la gente se retire de las puertas del aeropuerto donde acaba de llegar el mejor artista que han tenido a lo largo de su historia. Kai ha descendido del avión después de su agitada gira mundial y ha regresado a casa. No es que propiamente tenga un hogar, sabe que llegará a su frío y solo departamento pero aún así sentía algo de nostalgia de regresar a su ciudad natal.

Para no variar lograron llegar muy tarde al departamento de Kai que es donde ahora sería su nueva morada hasta que la gira llegara a su fin. Esto no le gustaba nada al cantante pero ya era el final. Los guardaespaldas y Hitoshi se quedarían con el mientras que los demás tendrían el privilegio de llegar a sus casas a ver a su familia que seguro ya no se acordaban de ellos.

Todo en la televisión eran noticias y programas especiales de Kai, su vida, su gira, sus canciones, hasta a qué edad se le había caído su primer diente. Mientras se preparaba el recinto para sus últimos 2 conciertos aunque había que estar preparado para hacer 4, debido a la demanda sería muy lucrativo.

--Kai—le habla Hitoshi—el día de tu primer concierto, en la mañana, darás una ruda de prensa en tu antigua escuela, Chateau d'arts. A la gente le gusta ver a sus artistas donde fue el inicio de sus carreras.

--No me agrada la idea

--No se trata de que te agrade o no, solo es algo que debes hacer por el bien de tu carrera. Así que descansa, pasado mañana tendrás un día muy agitado.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la escuela de artes ya es toda una conmoción, se suponía que se mantendría en secreto pero la información se filtró y ahora toda la escuela sabe que tendrá la visita de su ex compañero Kai. La señorita Carlota es la mas emocionada con todo esto. Extraña mucho a ese chico y quiere agradecerle en persona que periódicamente ha dado donativos a la escuela que ella se ha encargado de que sean bien aprovechados en apoyar a talentos casi tan buenos como Kai.

Quien no está muy contento con esto es el hermoso violinista Yuriy Ivanov quien se tensó en el comedor de la escuela al escuchar los rumores. Claro que ahora de nuevo se volvía el centro de las miradas por que recordaron lo del video que hizo con Kai, según ese incidente ya había sido superado pero ahora con la visita todo estaba tan fresco como aquel día en la noche, obviamente sus padres aún no le habían levantado el castigo y su abuelita cada vez que le hablaba por teléfono lo regañaba de lo mismo.

En la noche se dejó caer pesadamente en su cama usando sus brazos como almohada, en ese momento recordó que era una postura que Kai usaba mucho así que rápidamente los bajó y se giró hacia la ventana. Desde que el bicolor se había ido el no había vuelto a tener otro compañero de cuarto, esto lo pidió como un favor especial a la dirección argumentando que su "dignidad y salud física estaría en peligro si le ponían otro compañero por la incómoda situación del video". Todos lo entendieron además de que se daban cuenta de las lascivas miradas y las continuas invitaciones de los demás chicos de "hacer lo mismo del video con Yuriy".

Esa era una noche especialmente oscura, era luna nueva y 2 de las luces del patio de la escuela estaban descompuestas pero esto le permitía sentirse mas cerca de sus pensamientos, no sabía que era lo que sentía. Por un lado estaba muy enojado con Kai por todo lo que había pasado, lo lastimó, le dijo cosas humillantes pero al mismo tiempo le tocó verlo derrumbado, llorando y dejándose llevar por una situación que el odiaba pero se daba cuenta de que el no pudo ayudarlo, ni en aquella época ni ahora, el seguía siendo un simple adolescente que vivía de los domingos que le daba su papá. Pero a pesar de todo su corazón latía con gran fuerza al saber que vería de nuevo a Kai, ahora que era famoso tal vez no podría acercarse pero solo el poder verlo de lejos era suficiente para que se sintiera inquieto. Dejo de lado sus resentimientos y fue sincero con el mismo: _**aún estaba enamorado de Kai Hiwatari.**_

* * *

En día de la rueda de prensa el colegio era un caos total, tuvieron que encerrar bajo llave a los estudiantes en sus habitaciones por que estaban estorbando mucho al equipo de técnicos que estaban preparando todo. 4 cadenas de televisión también estaban instalando su equipo y los policías luchaban por quitar a la gente que trataba de saltarse la barda de la escuela para poder ver a Kai en persona.

Mientras tanto en el departamento del cantante, el ya estaba casi listo para salir, como siempre lucía despampanante a pesar de que su ropa era sencilla, lo que le daba el toque era el fino abrigo negro extra largo que había comprado para la ocasión.

En especial ese día quería lucir bien, en la noche no pudo dormir por que estuvo pensando en que con suerte volvería a ver a Yuriy, seguro el le escupiría en la cara si se lo topaba de frente y con justa razón pero, aún así, deseaba ver aunque sea de lejos sus ojos azules de cielo.

10 minutos antes de salir sonó el teléfono, se trataba de Boris quien le anunciaba a Kai que estaría presente en la rueda de prensa y después la pasarían muy bien juntos. Con estas palabras el cantante volvió a sentir algo de asco que creyó haber superado pero de nuevo la palabra Yuriy le movía todos sus sentimientos, debía aceptar que esta era su nueva vida y con un suave y sensual "Yo también te deseo" colgó la bocina.

* * *

Cuando llegó a su antigua escuela no pudo evitar sentir un nudo en su garganta que amenazaba con convertirse en lágrimas, nada había cambiado, se veía exactamente igual que cuando se fue en el auto de Hitoshi.

El auto entró con muchos trabajos, la gente era feroz, cuando por fin entraron cerraron todas las puertas y había una fuerte seguridad. Los guardaespaldas estaban nerviosos y alerta. No bajaron del auto, esperaron a que las autoridades de la escuela acomodaran a los alumnos en las sillas, pero entre todo el alboroto Kai no podía ver a Yuriy, estaba seguro de que reconocería esa cabellera roja en cualquier lado sin embargo no estaba.

Lo que no sabía es que Yu se había ido a la parte trasera en medio de todos los estudiantes que no alcanzaron lugar, estaba muy nervioso y no podría soportar verlo de golpe tan cerca y rechazó la oferta de Carlota de sentarse juntos en la primera fila.

Cuando todo estuvo listo llegó el momento cumbre: acercaron el auto hasta la plataforma y Kai bajó rodeado de su equipo de seguridad para ocupar sus lugares en las sillas. La primera en recibirlo fue la señorita Carlota quien le dio un fuerte abrazo que Kai correspondió de igual manera, no creyó que el verla le movería todos sus sentimientos. De nuevo sintió ganas de llorar pero las cámaras los estaban filmando y el debía mantener la pose.

--Kai—lo besa en los labios con gran ternura—cuanto has crecido

--Y tu estás mas hermosa que cuando te dejé de ver, le entrega una rosa.

Se sientan juntos y tomados de la mano, mientras que Kai con la mirada sigue buscando a Yuriy pero no lo encuentra. Las preguntas comienzan, no son nada originales así que no necesita poner mucha atención.

Mientras tanto, casi detrás de un árbol está Yuriy sintiendo algo de asfixia al ver a Kai de nuevo, está nervioso y las manos le sudan, cuando ya no puede mas se aleja un poco de la multitud para recuperar la compostura, no pensó que la sola presencia de Kai a una distancia prudente lo pondría en ese estado, ahora que regresó está mas atractivo que nunca, se ve muy adulto pero erótico.

Se recarga en un árbol lejano, y cuando está jalando algo de aire siente una mano en su hombro, en cuanto voltea se topa con algo de lo que no se acordaba:

--Buenos días joven Ivanov—Boris Valkov estaba ahí y se había acercado lo suficiente para tomarlo por sorpresa y darle un suave beso en los labios. Yuriy se sintió tan ofendido con esto que solo atinó a darle un golpe con el codo en el estómago

--¿Qué cree que está haciendo?—se talla los labios con la manga de su ropa

--Solo deseaba saludarte—dice inocente--¿Cómo encuentras a Kai? En verdad se ha convertido en un hombre muy atractivo, eso me ha costado mucho dinero

--¡Cállese!—lo empuja de nuevo--¡Cómo se atreve a hablar así de el! Usted lo ha obligado a vivir de esta manera y tenga por seguro que si el pudiera ya lo hubiera apuñalado.

--Jajajaja estas muy dolido pero si vieras como disfruta en mi cama jajajajaja. Bueno, te dejo para que sigas admirando a Kai aunque sea de lejos. Por cierto, esta noche el y yo la pasaremos muy bien, es muy aguantador

--¡Bastardo!

--Hasta luego Yu, fue un placer saludarte—se da media vuelta y burlón se encamina hacia donde están los técnicos y el editor de escena para que solo tomen los mejores ángulos de su diamante azul mientras que el pelirrojo se queda retorciéndose de coraje ¿Cómo puede Kai aguantarlo?. Deseaba matarlo pero estaba rodeado de toda su gente y seguro terminaría purgando una condena perpetua, pero valdría la pena.

Prefirió regresar su vista al frente y perderse de nuevo en la belleza de Kai. Ese hombre tenía razón, para que esté así de sexy debe ser necesario invertirle mucho dinero, y es seguro que ese abrigo no costó 2 dólares. Pensaba en la manera de acercarse a el, aunque sea solo un poco, se conformaba con cruzar de nuevo su mirada con el. Pensaba y examinada a su alrededor, había mucha seguridad y ni un mosco se atrevería a picarlo pero, por lo visto ese era su día de suerte: Kai había girado su mirada y ahora lo enfocaba solo a el. A los ojos de Yu se notaba que estaba guardando las apariencias pero realmente lo miraba a el.

Mientras tanto Kai, quien no dejaba de mirar alrededor en busca de su único ángel por fin lo encontró recargado en un árbol lejano. Pudo sentir su mirada correspondida. Deseba bajarse del escenario e ir a su encuentro pero eso era imposible.

Yuriy al saberse correspondido decidió comprobar si es que Kai todavía quería saber algo de el así que hizo un experimento: cuando estaban juntos en la academia y deseaban irse a algún lugar apartado a compartir un beso el se ponía el dedo índice sobre los labios y enseguida jugaba con uno de sus mechones frontales, y eso fue exactamente lo que hizo.

El bicolor quien lo le quitaba la vista de encima comprendió la señal, creyó que nunca en su vida vería a Yuriy hacerlo de nuevo, así que para hacerle saber que en cuanto pudiera lo vería en secreto el hizo su parte: para corresponder la señal Kai debía de pasarse las manos por el cabello 3 veces y luego rascar su oreja derecha.

La señal había sido lanzada delante de todos y nadie tenía la mas remota idea de que se trataba de una invitación para estar juntos en un lugar privado.

Cuando por fin terminó la rueda de prensa Kai pudo liberarse de sus guardaespaldas, y del resto de su equipo argumentando que iría a platicar en privado con la señorita Carlota y haría una "escala técnica" donde obviamente ninguno de ellos lo debía acompañar, estaría solo por que tenía "mucho que dejar salir", con esto asustó a los chicos quienes no hicieron el menor intento por seguirlo. Vio a Yuriy caminar hacia el ala norte del colegio y el se dirigió al mismo lugar.

Llegó hasta donde estaba el abandonado cuarto de herramientas, demasiado pequeño y mal pintado, ni quien se acercara a ese lugar, sin duda Yu estaba ahí. Con algo de ansiedad jaló de la puerta y ahí lo encontró, de pie con un semblante serio.

--Kai, cierra la puerta.

Le dijo en tono neutral y el cantante obedeció, una vez dentro del cuarto se quedaron mirando el uno al otro por unos 10 segundos que para ellos fueron 10 años. Se miraban detenidamente repasando los rasgos que les han cambiado a lo largo de ese año. Kai ahora se ve muy maduro, mucho mayor de la edad que realmente tiene mientras que Yuriy aún es un adolescente pero ahora lo acompaña un aura de sensualidad que no tenía cuando lo dejó de ver.

No sabían que decir, sus mentes estaban en blanco, al mismo tiempo que deseaban decirse 1000 cosas pero no podían hablar, solo atinaron a acercarse y comenzaron a besarse como tanto lo deseaban. En cuanto hicieron contacto supieron que se seguían perteneciendo, se aferraron uno al otro con desesperación y se dejaron llevar por lo que les dictaba el corazón, ente beso y beso se hablaban con dificultad:

--Yuriy

--Kai

--Yuriy

--Kai

--Yuriy

--Kai

--Yuriy

--Kai

Cuando se dieron cuenta ya estaban tendidos en el piso, Kai quedó arriba del delicado pelirrojo y se recargó en sus codos para ver de cerca esos hermosos ojos azules que lo hechizaron desde el primer momento que los vio.

--Kai, no tenemos mucho tiempo...quiero estar contigo, tócame

--No puedo hacerlo, yo....yo ya no soy el mismo que se fue

--No te creo, te miro a los ojos y solo puedo ver al chico del que me enamoré y al que he amado este tiempo sin titubear. Soy tuyo y tu me perteneces, vamos Kai, olvida todo, este es nuestro momento

--Ya no soy digno de ti—dice con dolor.

--Soy yo quien debe decir eso, por mi culpa estás metido en todo esto

--¿Tu culpa?

--Si yo tuviera los medios necesarios me habría encargado de que no hubieras caído en esto.

--No, no, no---lo besa con suavidad—nunca te culpes, yo me metí en esto sin saber de lo que se trataba, vi una salida fácil y, debo pagar por ello. Gracias por esto pero, debo irme—trata de levantarse pero Yu lo jala del cuello

--No te vayas Kai, de verdad quiero estar contigo...Kai, te quiero

--Yo

--Shhh, bésame.

Con una propuesta como esta nadie podía negarse. El bicolor volvió a besarlo de manera apasionada, rodaron por el piso hasta que Yu comenzó a deshacerse de su propia ropa. Kai se quitó su abrigo y lo puso como alfombra en el piso.

--Es muy suave

--Es de Cashmere

--Y cálido

--No tanto como tu

En unos momentos mas ya estaban desnudos y se acariciaban con desesperación, pasó lo mismo que aquella vez cuando Kai derramó una lagrima y le pidió a Yu que lo tomara. Seguían en la misma situación, tan cerca y tan lejos pero en ese momento el universo se reducía a un espacio de 2x3 y a la piel y los ojos del contrario.

Cada pedazo de piel tenía un sabor único y especial. Con cada caricia los poros erizaban los vellos y emitían suaves quejidos. Se comenzaron a acariciar mutuamente sus miembros despertando cantidad de sentimientos con ellos.

--Eres mas suave que tu abrigo.

--Mmm nunca me habían hecho un halago tan bonito "eres mas suave que una cabra".

--Sigues haciendo chistes idiotas

--Por que tu me hiciste idiota

--Idiota

--Tu también.

--Estoy listo

--Da.--El bicolor se puso en posición y comenzó a entrar en ese cuerpo que lo pedía a gritos. –estas muy estrecho Yu.

--No lo he vuelto ha hacer desde que te fuiste.

Entró despacio pero sin detenerse, el tiempo era corto. El pelirrojo solo arrugaba sus ojos pero no hacía el menor intento de detenerlo, al contrario, aflojaba sus piernas para que el amor de su vida no tuviera problemas. Cuando finalmente estuvo dentro comenzó a arremeter con suavidad y firmeza. Yu sentía como la ansiedad que su entrada había tenido durante meses era calmada por ese miembro que es el único que tiene derecho de entrar en el.

Al cabo de algunos minutos Kai llega al clímax y se derrama llenando el interior de Yuriy, sin embargo este no termina. Sin perder un segundo tira a Kai al piso y ahora el es quien se pone en posición para penetrarlo. El bicolor sonríe ampliamente con esto, solo abre las piernas para dejar que su chico haga lo que desee de el.

Yuriy primero prepara a Kai, siente que lo puede lastimar, no toma en cuenta que por la vida que el ha tenido ya no es necesario esta clase de atenciones, sin embargo son bienvenidas. Una vez que lo siente dilatado lo suficiente para recibirlo hace su trabajo. Ha deseado esto por tanto tiempo y ahora tiene la oportunidad de tomar de nuevo el perfecto cuerpo de Kai. Lo ve arrugar sus facciones con placer sobre todo el momento en que las embestidas son mas fuertes. Contuvo el gran placer que sintió cuando fue tomado por Kai solo para poder terminar dentro de el y así sentir su interior invadido de el. No tardo mucho el llegar al final, arqueó su espalda y lanzó un ronco gemido. Luego se dejó caer sobre el pecho del cantante para reposar por algunos minutos. Los mas que fueran posibles.

--Kai, has ganado mucho dinero con tu gira mundial ¿Por qué no dejas esto de una vez por todas? Yo puedo trabajar de algo y así viviríamos de manera tranquila

--No puedo Yu, ya está firmado el contrato para el segundo disco y de hecho ya esta grabado, solo falta que se lance y la promoción pero, ¿sabes una cosa? Lo que mas deseo en el mundo es poder vivir a tu lado, solo dame un tiempo para terminar este gran compromiso y después de ello seremos felices al fin.—lo abraza mas fuerte

--¿Cuánto tiempo?

--Ni yo se eso, tal vez 1 o 2 años mas

--¿tanto?—el bicolor asiente—no importa el tiempo que sea, yo te esperaré. Aún somos muy jóvenes y si algo nos sobra es tiempo

--Es cierto, y cuando estemos juntos te llevaré a conocer todos los hermosos lugares que he conocido a lo largo de mi gira...¿qué hora es?

--Las....etto...2:30 de la tarde

--¡demonios!, debo prepararme para el concierto ¿estarás ahí?

--No pude comprar boletos

--No importa—de su abrigo saca 2 tarjetas de presentación—estas son las tarjetas de Hitoshi y mia, preséntala en la entrada y yo daré ordenes de que te dejen pasar hasta los camerinos

--¿En serio?

--Si

--Te amo Kai

--Y yo a ti. Debemos salir de aquí.

Primero sale Yuriy para asegurarse de que no hay personas cerca, una vez seguro le hace la señal a Kai para que salga y corre con rumbo a la oficina de la señorita Carlotta, mientras tanto Yu lo mira alejarse sintiendo un gran vacío en su interior pensando en que el verlo de nuevo lo lastimó mas que ayudarlo. El tener que esconderse como si fueran criminales y encima ver a Kai tan amargado con su vida lo hacen desesperarse pero cuando menos ahora tiene la esperanza de que en un futuro algo distante pueda reunirse con Kai y olvidarse de todo ese amargo trago ¿Acaso no se merecen ser felices juntos? ¿Han hecho algo malo en su otra vida para pagarlo así?

* * *

OFICINA DE CARLOTTA

--Toc toc

--Adelante—Carlotta alza su mirada y ve con alegra a Kai atravesar la puerta. Ha crecido mucho y su rostro refleja dureza, seguro ha tenido que pasar por cosas muy fuertes el solo, sin alguien en quien confiar a su lado, por eso es que no quería dejarlo ir--¿Cómo haz estado?—una pregunta mas de cortesía que otra cosa, de antemano sabía la respuesta

--Bien—toman asiento—me siento raro regresando de nuevo

--Esta siempre será tu casa, una casa un poco rara y llena de gente pero, siempre tendrás a alguien que te quiere

--Gracias, te lo agradezco—se sintió bien con esas palabras que el sabía eran sinceras.

Por espacio de al menos hora y media estuvieron conversando, Kai trataba de verse bien para ella, para que no notara lo mucho que había estado sufriendo desde que se fue de la academia pero no lograba engañarla, a una mujer entrada en años no se le ve la cara tan fácilmente.

--Debo irme, tengo que prepararme para la presentación de esta noche—de su abrigo saca un boleto.—espero verte ahí, se que no te gusta el ruido excesivo pero, me alegraría que me escucharas cantar.

--Por supuesto que estaré ahí ¿Irá también Yuriy?

--Si, a el le di una tarjeta de presentación para que lo dejen pasar.

--Me encantará verte en persona cantar "shut up" y tener a Yuriy a mi lado jajajaja

--Siii—dice algo nervioso—será algo raro.

**PPBKAI continuará.............**

Hola, cómo han estado? ah yo mas cansada que un soldado. Por fin termine el capitulo 18, por poco y me gana el tiempo. Agradezco a todas las personitas que leen y en espcial a **marian th cullen, a danhk, jullieto y a gabz** por haber dejado un review en el capitulo anterior.

Cuidense mucho y a los de Mexico les deseo un bonito puente de 20 de noviembre ¿por que no aprobaron el doble puente? aah que vomitivo, nos vemos


	20. Chapter 19

**EL OCASO DE UNA ESTRELLA**

**Autor: PPBKAI**

**Disclamer: los personajes de esta serie no me pertenecen....ya no se que tipo de disclamer poner después de tantos fics.**

**En el capítulo anterior:**

Por espacio de al menos hora y media estuvieron conversando, Kai trataba de verse bien para ella, para que no notara lo mucho que había estado sufriendo desde que se fue de la academia pero no lograba engañarla, a una mujer entrada en años no se le ve la cara tan fácilmente.

--Debo irme, tengo que prepararme para la presentación de esta noche—de su abrigo saca un boleto.—espero verte ahí, se que no te gusta el ruido excesivo pero, me alegraría que me escucharas cantar.

--Por supuesto que estaré ahí ¿Irá también Yuriy?

--Si, a el le di una tarjeta de presentación para que lo dejen pasar.

--Me encantará verte en persona cantar "shut up" y tener a Yuriy a mi lado jajajaja

--Siii—dice algo nervioso—será algo raro.

**CAPITULO 19: El fin de la gira mundial.**

La noche llega al a ciudad de Rusia pero el centro es todo un caos por que ahí se llevará a cabo el primer concierto del cierre de la gira del cantante mas famoso que habían tenido en muchos años: Kai Hiwatari.

4 calles alrededor fueron cerradas por la policía por que llegó un punto en que la gente quería colarse incluso por las alcantarillas para lograr un lugar y claro que la gente que si había pagado su boleto estaba muy molesta y podía haber una trifulca.

Mientras tanto en el camerino Kai estaba tratando de calmarse, se presentaba de nuevo ante el público que lo vio nacer y el debía mostrar todo lo que la gira mundial le había enseñado. Haciendo memoria se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que había crecido y ahora era reconocido en todo el mundo como uno de los mejores cantantes a pesar de la gran competencia que hay.

Le avisan que es hora de salir. Las manos le sudan pero es momento de dar la cara. Se da un ultimo vistazo al espejo y confirma lo atractivo que es. Camina hasta el escenario algo aturdido por la pastilla que es su salvadora.

En cuanto se planta en el escenario el público explota pero entre todos ellos resaltan en la primera fila Yuriy y Carlotta quienes admiran con la boca abierta el profesionalismo de Kai, ese no es el mismo chico que se fue de la academia.

El bicolor canta y baila solo para ellos, el nervio desapareció de su cuerpo al sentirse apoyado por las 2 personas que lo quieren de verdad. Al final de la presentación todo son aplausos para Kai pero lo que realmente lo reconforta es que sus invitados especiales lo visitan en su camerino. Cuando logran salir los invita a cenar a un bello lugar donde solicita un privado para poder estar a gusto. Ese es sin duda uno de los días mas felices de su vida, puede ver a Carlotta y a Yuriy sonreír solo para el ¿Acaso podía pedir algo mas?

Pero claro, todo sueño tiene un final y a la mañana siguiente se da cuenta de que ha regresado a su pesada vida diaria donde debe compensar ampliamente a Boris por no haber pasado con el la noche anterior, no importaba, sonreía con amplitud solo de recordar que lo había hecho de nuevo con el amor de su vida y en un par de años podía escupirle en la cara a ese tipo y se iría a vivir una vida feliz.

Otras 2 presentaciones mas y se declara concluida su gira mundial, todos terminan muertos y con varios kilos de menos, 3 de los bailarines se desmayaron al terminar el ultimo concierto, el cansancio psicológico era peor que el cansancio físico.

* * *

4 MESES DEPUES

Es el tiempo suficiente para que todos hayan descansado por que ahora se afinan los detalles para el nuevo disco que ya esta listo pero, surge una pequeña complicación:

--¿Cómo?—pregunta Kai consternado

--Que tu segundo disco saldrá auspiciado por la disquera para la que trabaja Judy, ahora afrontamos una demanda por incumplimiento de contrato pero, no te preocupes—Boris le acaricia el cabello—con lo que ganaremos en la otra disquera pagaré sin ningún problema todo lo que traerá esta demanda.

--¿En verdad es tan buena idea cambiar de casa disquera a estas alturas?

--Tu me lo responderás, en la tarde iremos a que firmes el contrato, en cuanto leas las cláusulas comprenderás todo.

A la hora acordada llegan Kai, Hitoshi y Boris a entrevistarse con los representantes de la otra casa disquera. Tal y como le prometió Boris el contrato es mucho mas de lo que el esperaba: de entrada su sueldo base era del triple y las regalías eran a un porcentaje mayor con lo cual, haciendo cuentas a groso modo, en una semana ganaría lo que en la otra disquera ganaba en un mes. Traducción: ahora era asquerosamente rico.

Claro que no solo el ganaba, tanto Hitoshi como Boris también se llevaban una gran rebanada del pastel, y es que Kai era tan lucrativo que aún repartiendo tanto la disquera seguía ganando millones y millones a cada minuto que Kai les pertenecía.

Claro que ahora el disco debía quedar a gusto de la nueva disquera así que le hicieron algunas modificaciones. De por si ya era bastante bueno pero con la intervención de los mejores arreglistas que E.U. podía ofrecer estaba garantizado que ese disco haría historia.

* * *

3 MESES MAS TARDE

En las estaciones de radio se hace el estreno mundial del nuevo sencillo de Kai Hiwatari, es una canción completamente diferente a lo que había presentado antes. Ahora su voz y no su sensualidad era la protagonista. Incluso la letra era asexuada y hasta cierto punto fresa acompañada con fina música.

RADIO'S POV

¿Están listos para escuchar la nueva canción de Kai? No cabe duda que este chico esta lleno de talentos, los dejo para dejarse seducir por este chico ruso. Never gonna give you up, solo aquí en tu estación favorita. (comienza la canción)

We're no strangers to love, (No somos extraños al amor)

you know the rules and so do I. (conoces las reglas al igual que yo)

A full commitment's what I'm thinking of, (Un completo compromiso es en lo que estoy pensando)

you wouldn't get this from any other guy. (no lo obtendrás de ningún otro chico)

I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling. (Sólo quiero decirte cómo me estoy sintiendo.)

Gotta make you understand. (Haré que comprendas)

Coro

Never gonna give you up, (Nunca renunciaré a ti)

never gonna let you down (nunca te defraudaré)

never gonna run around and desert you (nunca huiré y te abandonaré)

never gonna make you cry (nunca te haré llorar)

never gonna say goodbye, (nunca diré adiós)  
never gonna tell a lie and hurt you. (nunca te mentiré y lastimaré.)

We've know each other for so long. (Nos hemos conocido desde hace tanto)  
Your heart's been aching (Tu corazón ha estado doliendo)  
but you're too shy to say it.( pero eres demasiado tímido para decirlo.)  
Inside, we both know what's been going on. (Por dentro, ambos sabemos lo que está ocurriendo.)  
We know the game and we're gonna play it. (Conocemos el juego y vamos a jugarlo.)

And if you ask me how I'm feeling, (Y si me preguntas cómo me estoy sintiendo,)  
don't tell me you're too blind to see (no me digas que eres tan ciego para ver)

Coro (2x)

Give you up, give you up,  
give you up, give you up,  
never gonna give,  
never gonna give, give you up,  
never gonna give,  
never gonna give, give you up.

Coro (3x)

* * *

--Muévete un poco mas Kai

--¿Así?

--Un poco mas a la derecha....así, ahora, relaja tus manos

--Es un poco complicado

--Tienes un rostro hermoso, no te preocupes.

Esta era la sesión de fotos para la portada del nuevo album de Kai. En realidad no había una idea fija, solo pensaban algo sexy y sugerente pero eso deja un campo muy amplio a la imaginación. Kai ya estaba algo harto con esto hasta que alguien que lo conocía muy bien sugirió algo interesante:

--Por qué no olvidan todos esos brillos y juegos de luces—Boris se pasea por el set—que tal algo muy sencillo donde solo brille el, sin mas artificios.

Esta idea se fue puliendo hasta el punto en que quedó un simple fondo negro y Kai usando una camisa blanca abierta y un sexy calzoncillo negro, nada mas.

* * *

Al fin el nuevo disco vio la luz del sol un día viernes acompañado de una rueda de prensa de su creador. En cuestión de horas las copias comenzaron a venderse como si se tratara de medicina para la salud eterna. Los y las jóvenes gastaban su escaso dinero en comprar el disco con la edición de lujo que incluía un video y un cuadernillo de las fotos que no fueron seleccionadas para ser la portada del disco, ya que habían gastado tanto en ellas cuando menos que les sacaran algo de dinero.

* * *

--Etto, Kai, me gustaría hablar de algo contigo—habla nervioso Matsuda

--¿De qué se trata?

--Yo, bueno. He estado muy a gusto contigo pero, tu sabes, mi contrato era solo por la gira mundial y, ahora que ha terminado pues...me gustaría seguir mi camino

--¿Quieres seguir a Ryuuzaki verdad?

--¿Cómo lo supiste?

--Por que todo el día te la pasas suspirando y ahora renuncias a tu empleo, yo solo haría eso por alguien que realmente me importa. –se acerca hasta el y le da un suave y prolongado beso en los labios—te envidio, no sabes cuanto. Tu eres libre de seguir a tu corazón. Deseo que sean felices juntos.

--Gracias

Después de eso, Matsuda salió del departamento de Kai sin saber el gran dolor que le había causado. El bicolor se deja caer pesadamente sobre su confortable sillón individual. Se queda solo en su bello departamento, una lágrima rueda por su mejilla, su paciencia y fuerza de voluntad se están terminando. Su vida no lo satisface, tiene mucho dinero, lujos, se le permite hacer lo que quiera excepto, ser libre.

Se levanta de su lugar y va a la recámara. Antes de dejarse caer abre el cajón de la cómoda y saca su frasco de pastillas azules, las mira un par de segundos, ellas lo hacen olvidar todo lo malo de su vida así que confiando en ellas toma 3 pastillas y las pone juntas en su boca y las traga con dificultad. Luego se acuesta en el colchón esperando a ver que pasa. Cierra los ojos con la esperanza de no despertar jamás......

MUNDO ALTERNO DE LOS SUEÑOS DE KAI

Debido a su pésimo estado de ánimo, las pastillas en lugar de despertarlo lo hacen caer en el mas profundo de los sueños, en ellos Kai puede verse de pequeño acompañado de sus padres, luego los ve morir, en seguida esta Yuriy que se aleja de el y le dice cosas hirientes, ahora un vacio y entre la oscuridad una araña gigante lo aprisiona y le dice que nunca se librará de ella, pero la voz de la araña es la de Hitoshi.

Es una pesadilla aterradora pero a final de cuentas es su subconsciente y no importa cuanto luche, esta atrapado y no encuentra la salida y aunque tiene planes para el futuro con Yu la fuerza se le está acabando ¿Cuánto mas podrá resistir todo eso?

* * *

ALEMANIA

En la casa Lauren ya tienen todo listo para sacar a la venta el perfume que llevará el nombre de Kai en la portada. No fue fácil seleccionar la foto así que saldrían 5 tipos diferentes de cajas y cada una de ellas llevaría una foto de Kai. Y claro, los espectaculares y posters se harían en tamaño gigante. El mismo Roberto Jurgen se encargó de supervisar en persona que ese trabajo en especial quedara tal y como a el le gustan las cosas: perfectas.

Pero obvio, de nada serviría tanta mercadotecnia si la fragancia no ofrece algo bueno pero, siendo Robert la nariz experta se tenía garantizado un producto de la mas alta calidad. Los componentes se mantenían en secreto solo para los mas allegados a Robert quienes estaban maravillados con esta fragancia.

La fecha elegida para lanzarlo sería una semana después del lanzamiento del segundo disco de Kai, Robert iría hasta Rusia a la presentación exclusiva. Sentía cosquilleos en todo su cuerpo solo de saber que estaría de nuevo cerca de su amor platónico.

* * *

JAPÓN

Aunque para muchos ya era caso cerrado, lo cierto es que el caso de Ootori esta fresco y pasando los 30 días de rigor se presentó la apelación al caso. De nuevo la familia Ootori presentó a sus mejores abogado pero esto no era nada a comparación del apoyo de "Las putillas blancas" del resto de los Host quienes prestaron sus influencias para agilizar la situación del caso.

**VISITA A KYOUYA.**

A un grupo de atractivos chicos se les permite la entrada a la prisión, eso es algo peligroso pero tratándose de ellos no debe haber mayor problema. Los conducen hasta una sala de interrogatorio donde podrán entrevistarse en persona con Ootori Kyouya quien ya es una leyenda dentro del lugar por haber intentado matar a Hiwatari Kai.

--Augh, ¡Qué lugar tan repugnante!—el chico rubio se tapa su nariz con un pañuelo

--¿Qué esperabas? Esto es una prisión—responde Honey-sempai sentado en las piernas de Mori columpiando sus pies en el aire--¡Ahí viene!—atravesando la puerta ven a su querido amigo Kyouya que entra a la sala esposado, con su acostumbrado rostro inexpresivo

--¡Kyouya –sama! Cuánto te he extrañado—Tamaki brinca sobre el y se le abraza como un koala a un árbol

--Es agradable verte pero...¿podrías soltarme?, estoy esposado y tenía las manos abajo cuando brincaste y...te estoy agarrando algo indebido—Tamaki se sonroja con esto y lo suelta

--Como si ninguno de nosotros supiera que se agarran "sus cositas"—dice uno de los gemelos, cualquiera de ellos, es igual.

--Y qué atuendo mas horrendo, hasta parece uniforme de prisión—responde la gota gemela

--Gracias por la acertada observación –dice Kyouya tomando asiento junto con ellos alrededor de una mesa.

--Lamentamos no haber podido venir antes—de nuevo Honey—lo intentamos pero, estaba prohibido el paso. El club no es lo mismo sin ti.

--Lo se, nadie lleva las finanzas como yo...por cierto, ¿no han llevado el club a la quiebra verdad?

--Etto—todos a coro

--Digamos que "El rey" ha gastado un poco extra en disfraces y pasteles. –comenta uno de los gemelos--Pero lo mas interesantes es que ahora ya todos saben que Haruhi es mujer. Creímos que sería un desastre pero resultó todo lo contrario, a las chicas les encanta ser atendidas con caballerosidad por otra chica y...estoy seguro...que es...les-bi-a-na.

--Como siempre, son algo lentos para darse cuenta de las cosas

--¿Ehhhh?—todos

--¿Qué esperaban de una chica que siempre ha vivido confundida con los géneros y que acepta hacerse pasar por hombre para complacer a las chicas? Además, ella nunca nos espió mientras nos cambiamos de ropa

--¡oh Kyouya! Por eso te amo, eres tan refrescante, todo lo sabes—Tamaki le embarra la cara en el hombro como si fuera un gato persa—pero lo mas importante—luces de fondo para acentuar el triunfo—¡los Host nos uniremos para sacarte de aquí y que por fin puedas cumplir tu cometido!

--Fue una vergüenza que te atraparan—la frase mas larga que Mori ha dicho en su vida. Todos los demás ensombrecen sus rostros.—Hiciste quedar en mal a todo el grupo.

--Te dije que debías ser mas discreto—Honey puede ser aterrador—hay mejores formas de desfigurar el rostro de alguien. Si ibas a hacer algo sin estilo, cuando menos le hubieras arrojado ácido muriático en la cara.

--O un accidente de auto—los gemelos se toman de las manos—esos coches siempre explotan y borran las evidencias.

--Mejor lo hubieras secuestrado—Tamaki como siempre con las mejores y sensatas ideas—así con calma lo hubiéramos desollado entre todos.

--Ya no me recriminen mas, me siento mal por esto pero...yo no cometo el mismo error 2 veces

--Eso espero—agrega Tamaki—hasta ahora hemos logrado matar a alguien atractivo y famoso una vez al año. No lo eches a perder

--Claro que no, es una de las reglas de la hermandad: si no es un Host, no debe existir.

No hay nada que el dinero no pueda solucionar así que después de entrevistarse en persona con algunos hombres importantes y darles "lo que deseen" (o sea, dinero y unas cuantas noches con los hermosos jovencitos Host) quedó todo arreglado: Kyouya saldría libre pero en secreto, para todos el seguiría en prisión pero lo sacarían a escondidas y debía permanecer escondido durante un tiempo prudente para que todos lo olvidaran, mientras ellos se encargarían de cubrirlo.

El trato era muy tentador, ambas partes daban mucho pero todo valía la pena con tal de lograr la libertad de su amado chico Ootori.

* * *

TIENDAS DE DISCOS

--¡wow! Por fin, el nuevo disco de Kai....auch, está caro pero, trae muchas fotos—dice un estudiante de 18 años fan de Kai

--Vale la pena—ambos miran la portada—es tan sexy.—el segundo chico suspira

--¿Recuerdas el sueño que te conté que tuve con él el otro día?

--Ah si, ese donde Kai entraba por tu ventana y te hacía el amor ¿Por qué no era yo?

--No seas tonto, te amo a ti pero, Kai es mi fantasía

--Y la mia—siguen admirando la portada del disco—oye, ¿Eso es un lunar o una mancha?

--A ver...no lo se. Parece mancha

--No creo que una foto de portada este manchada pero sería demasiado que tuviera un lunar justo en ese lugar

--¡Dios, es tan erótico!

* * *

OTRA TIENDA DE DISCOS

--¡Licenciado, que gusto encontrarlo aquí!

--Eh, eh...yo...buenas tardes ingeniero—esconde el disco de Kai en su espalda--¿y la familia?—pregunta nervioso

--Bien, gracias. ¿Qué trae en la mano?

--¿Yo? Ah si, esto..jeje—lo muestra, no tiene otro remedio—le quería comprar un disco a mi hija

--Kai Hiwatari. Lo recuerdo, un chico que sacó un video muy candente. No es que me fije en eso pero, es muy sexy

--Vaya si lo es—ambos se sonrojan al ver la portada a detalle--¿eso es una mancha o un lunar?

--Parece mancha

--¿Y si fuera un lunar?

--¡Si fuera lunar me encantaría verlo en persona!

--Jajajaja

* * *

PROGRAMA DE TELEVISIÓN

--Por fin tenemos la imagen de la portada del ansiado nuevo disco de Kai—habla la comentarista con el disco en la mano

--Así es Traicy, este disco está plagado de buena música y claro, varias fotos del sensual Hiwatari Kai—el conductor voltea la portada hacia el para verla—hay algo que no me queda claro ¿Esto es un lunar o una mancha?

--¡¿Dónde?!

--Aquí mira—amplían la imagen en la pantalla—yo pienso que es un lunar

--¡Este chico es un dios! –la locutora ya trae una hemorragia nasal que corre como río por el piso

* * *

RECAMARA DE BORIS // KAI Y BORIS EN EL COLCHÓN

Después de pasar la tarde haciendo el amor ambos tienen sus entradas muy adoloridas, jugaron muy rudo con unos juguetitos y Boris le dio de beber de mas Kai por lo que perdió la cordura y le hizo el amor como un poseído y dejó al mayor con una jaqueca de tanto placer.

Ahora ya mas tranquilos miran la televisión

--Por eso te dije que no quería así la portada

--Si era a propósito, sabes que me encanta que tu cuerpo solo tiene ese lunar y tenía que estar en el mejor lugar. Solo quería compartirlo con todos jaja

--Mmm no es gracioso, esta un poco grande y creen que es mancha, creo que me lo operaré para que me lo quiten

--No seas idiota—lo besa con fuerza—es parte de tu sensualidad. Tu piel tan blanca y suave es el marco perfecto para ese sensual lunar

--¿Te gusta?

--Si

--¿Mucho?—su tono es coqueto

--Me enloquece

--¿Quieres verlo de cerca?

--¿Puedo?

--Claro... a cambio de 10,000 dolares

--¿Solo por ver?

--Mmm bueno, solo por ser tu puedes besarlo y morderlo por el mismo precio

--Hecho

De juego o no, Boris hizo un cheque de verdad por los 10,000 y se lo entregó a Kai. Luego por enécima vez ese día le hizo sexo oral

Kai se divertía de lo fácil que hacía dinero con su cuerpo. La portada había quedado muy sencilla, solo resaltaba su figura y el título de una de las canciones "Trudly, madly, deeply", una canción algo melosa pero era agradable al oído. Ahora solo le preocupa que en un par de días se encontrará de nuevo con el pervertido de Robert ¿lograría escapar de su aguda nariz?

**PPBKAI continuará................**

_Un agradecimiento especial a __**DANHK **__por hacer la traduccuión de la letra de la canción._ El cantante es Rick Astley y es del año de 1989. Escogí a este cantante por que tiene algo muy peculiar: a pesar de que su voz se oye increíblemente madura apenas tenía 22 años cuando grabó esta canción así que cuadraba perfecto con Kai. Si quieren la portada del segundo disco de Kai y la canción solo pídanla por medio de un review.

Un agradecimiento especial a: **marian th cullen, jullieto, DANHK y a blood golden por haber dejado un review en el capitulo anterior.**


	21. Chapter 20

**EL OCASO DE UNA ESTRELLA**

**Autor: PPBKAI**

**Disclamer: los personajes de esta serie no me pertenecen....ya no se que tipo de disclamer poner después de tantos fics.**

**En el capítulo anterior:**

De juego o no, Boris hizo un cheque de verdad por los 10,000 y se lo entregó a Kai. Luego por enécima vez ese día le hizo sexo oral

Kai se divertía de lo fácil que hacía dinero con su cuerpo. La portada había quedado muy sencilla, solo resaltaba su figura y el título de una de las canciones "Trudly, madly, deeply", una canción algo melosa pero era agradable al oído. Ahora solo le preocupa que en un par de días se encontrará de nuevo con el pervertido de Robert ¿lograría escapar de su aguda nariz?

**CAPITULO 20: Perfume con aroma a Kai.**

En un famoso museo de Rusia se hacen los preparativos para un magno evento que no es común en un lugar como ese. Todo está siendo decorado con sedas y organzas. Las luces se adecuan para dar un aspecto de tranquilidad sin embargo lo mas ostentoso se concentra en una de las salas donde tendrá lugar el evento principal de esa noche.

El gran candelabro de cristal se mandó a pulir para que la luz se dispersara como gotas de diamante. Se prepara una gran mesa repleta de los canapés y pastelillos mas finos del mundo y claro, para acompañarlos había de todo tipo de vinos, uno acorde a cada tipo de entremés.

El evento que ameritaba esta clase de despliegue no era otro que la presentación del perfume de la casa Luren que llevaría el nombre de Kai y para ello el señor Robert dispuso que no se escatimara en gastos. El amaba el arte Ruso por eso escogió ese lugar para que rodeara a la mejor obra de arte que tenía ese país: Kai Hiwatari.

A las 8 de la noche empiezan a llegar las limosinas de los ricos y famosos que fueron invitados al evento. Todos lucían sus mejores galas. La exclusiva se vendió a un canal de televisión que ya tenía el lugar repleto de cámaras y reporteros para cubrir todos los detalles.

A las 9 de la noche arribó una despampanante limosina blanca con dorado de la cual descendió Kai luciendo un fino smoking negro y claro, usando la fragancia hecha solo para el. A su paso las luces de las cámaras lo deslumbrabas y apenas si veía por donde pisaba. Era como un príncipe de cuento.

Al llegar a la mesa principal encuentra a Robert tan galante como siempre, usando un traje gris casi plateado con una camisa blanca y debajo de esta una mascada también plateada, esto acompañado de su toque de noble que es inigualable.

Se saludan con un cordial abrazo y Kai se estremece al sentir esa fuerte respiración en su oído pero no tiene mas remedio que aguantarse y sonreír para las cámaras, tomaron asiento y el evento dio comienzo.

Primero en unas pantallas se proyectaron videos de la historia de la casa Lauren, sus instalaciones y el proceso de creación de un perfume. Aprovechando la oscuridad y la distracción de todos Robert puso su mano sobre la de Kai por debajo del mantel. El bicolor trataba de zafarse pero el perfumista le tomaba con fuerza y le acariciaba su mano y cuando podía su pierna. Volteó a mirarlo amenazadoramente pero esto no le importaba a Robert, sabía que en ese momento estaba indefenso por la presencia de las cámaras y no armaría un escándalo así que con algo de fuerza logró someterlo y entrelazó sus dedos con los del cantante, dejaron de forcejear y se quedaron así tomados de la mano todo el resto del video.

Luego de terminar con la casa Lauren el video continuó con el detrás de cámaras de la sesión fotográfica, todo el público estaba embelesado con la sensualidad de Kai al posar pero las fantasías de todos se despertaron al verlo posar desnudo en el oasis. Como parte de la producción se comenzó a vaporizar la fragancia de Kai alrededor de los presentes por lo que al ser estimulado el sentido del olfato todos comenzaron a excitarse.

Kai sentía algo de vergüenza con las acaloradas imágenes que se estaban proyectando, sabía lo bien que se veía pero también notaba la excitación de todos, sobre todo la de Robert quien ya le sudaba un poco su mano.

Como ya se tenía planeado que esto sucedería, los últimos 5 minutos del video fueron acerca de la distribución y abasto de los perfumes en las tiendas, esto le dio tiempo a la gente para que volvieran a tomar la compostura.

Al encender las luces todos aplaudieron y dieron paso a la presentación del perfume. Entraron varias modelos con coquetos vestidos azules como la cabellera trasera de Kai y todas ellas mostraban las diferentes presentaciones de la fragancia que incluía: jabón, colonia, eau de toilette , agua de perfume, loción para después de afeitar, desodorante, gel de baño y perlas para la tina. En seguida se mostraron los espectaculares que se pondrían en las principales avenidas de todos los países del mundo, solo esperaban no causar graves accidentes viales con esto.

Luego invitaron a todos los presentes a pasar a la mesa de los canapés y tanto Kai como Robert fueron bombardeados con preguntas de la prensa. Para cerrar la gala se les regalaron paquetes con la fragancia a todos los presentes quienes se iban maravillados de haberse podido tomar una foto con Kai.

--Kai, me gustaría hablar contigo

--Claro

--En...privado.

--Es que, ya debo irme, tu sabes, tengo mucho trabajo con la promoción del nuevo disco—trata de huir

--Solo unos minutos, prometo no robarte mucho tiempo...por favor.—como la poca gente que queda se esta dando cuenta no tiene otro remedio que aceptar.

Robert lo encamina a una de las oficinas del museo y cierra la puerta.

--Y bien ¿De qué deseas hablar?

--No seas tan apresurado, vamos. Tomate una copa conmigo y siéntate

--Como te dije tengo cosas que hacer así que si me disculpas—se da media vuelta listo para salir

--Esta bien, prometí no quitarte mucho tiempo—se deja caer pesado en un confortable sillón—ven, siéntate junto a mi

--No gracias, así estoy bien—se cruza de brazos

--Por favor—da 2 golpecitos a su lado. Kai accede--¿Qué has pensado de mi propuesta?

--¿Cuál propuesta?

--De lo que te hablé en Egipto acerca de ti y de mi

--Robert, por favor, ese tema no me interesa y me mortifica tu insistencia, yo ya tengo a alguien

--¿Al vegete de Boris?

--Hn, si, "el vegete de Boris", como tu lo llamas. Estoy con el desde hace tiempo

--Estas con el solo por conveniencia, eso es obvio y no trates de negarlo que no soy un niño pequeño, el te da algo que tu necesitas y viceversa.—esto incomoda un poco la bicolor—dime ¿Qué te da el para que tengas que soportarlo?

--Ese no es asunto tuyo—trata de levantarse pero Robert lo regresa jalándolo del brazo

--Si es asunto mío por que tu me interesas.

--¿Por qué?—lo encara--¿por qué tanto interés en mi persona? No te comprendo

--Ya te lo dije antes, te quiero

--¡No me salgas con cursilerias! Tu, al igual que todos, solo me quieres utilizar ¿Quieres mi Cuerpo? Vamos, solo dímelo y podemos llegar a un acuerdo, pero deja de decirme esas cosas que sabes no sientes

--¿La vida te ha tratado muy duro, verdad?—lo forza un poco y lo abraza. Kai se resiste pero al mismo tiempo se siente bien—comprendo que no confíes en mi, apenas me conoces pero, dame la oportunidad de acercarme. Yo te ofrezco mi sinceridad y mi apoyo. Además, esta situación que vives tu mismo la haz provocado, nadie te puso una pistola en la cabeza para acceder, y aún así, yo preferiría morir que vivir algo que no deseo

--¡Tu no sabes nada!—lo empuja—eres un niño mimado que tiene su vida arreglada

--No es cierto—se abre la ropa para dejar libre su pecho, asusta un poco a Kai quien creía que ahora le saltaría como un animal pero se lleva la sorpresa de que le muestra una gran cicatriz en el pecho, una quemada de ácido, ahora comprende por qué cuando lo amarró en Egipto nunca se quitó su camisa de gasa—el ser descendiente de una familia poderosa tiene sus riesgos. Esto que vez, me lo hizo un tío que hace años me quiso obligar a darle toda la compañía, estuve a punto de morir pero no cedí a sus pedimentos.—El cantante se queda pasmado con esta revelación.--¿Te sientes utilizado? No te hagas la víctima, TU también usas a la gente ¿o me dirás que amas a Boris? el te da tu carrera y tu le das…bueno, eso no debo mencionarlo. Te propongo un trato: deja a ese hombre, si vas a usar a alguien deberías ser mas inteligente

--Grrrr

--Tu me das lo que le das a Boris y yo a cambio te daré mucho mas dinero, estabilidad y 2 cosas que el jamás te dará: amor y poder

--¿poder?

--Jajajaja, a veces eres muy maduro y a veces eres un bebé. Ese señor solo tiene dinero pero no tiene poder. Simplemente, tuvo que contratar a un abogado para que te defendiera de Ootori. En cambio, yo vengo de la realeza, todos se arrodillan a mis pies y no debo gastar un centavo para que me respeten, con mi apellido basta. Eso es lo que te ofrezco, mi nombre y mi corazón

Con esto dejó callado a Kai, le había dicho todas sus verdades y no tenía como negarlo. Se sintió como un niño ingenuo como cuando fue por primera vez a casa de Boris. Su cerebro no alcanzaba a comprender nada, reaccionó al momento en que Robert se acercó a el y le dio un suave y prolongado beso. Se sentía tan bien ese contacto…

--Piénsalo, mañana te veo en tu apartamento.

Sin mas se acomodó su ropa y salió del lugar dejando al bicolor aún mas confundido con sus sentimientos ¿En verdad lo quería?

* * *

A la mañana siguiente el cantante estaba terminando de arreglarse para salir a pasear un poco, necesitaba distraerse. Mientras buscaba una chamarra a juego con su ropa alguien tocó a la puerta, con algo de pesadez abrió:

--Hola Kai

--¿Robert?—le tomó a broma lo de verlo al siguiente día

--Te dije que vendría—lo besa con ternura--¿A dónde ibas?

--A una plaza a ver cosas, estoy muy aburrido

--Conozco una muy exclusiva, te gustará

--Esta bien.

Lo lleva a un lujoso Mall donde les hacen caravana y media al reconocer al Sr. Robert, de inmediato un "mayordomo" del lugar se ofreció a acompañarlos a lo largo de su recorrido para asesorarlos en sus compras y de paso cargar sus paquetes. Esto era un poco raro para el cantante, a pesar de que Boris lo tenía muy mal acostumbrado nunca lo había llevado a un lugar como ese, afortunadamente ahora tenía demasiado dinero, todo era tan caro que incluso a el le dolía pagar esas cantidades pero los artículos eran mucho mas hermosos que en ninguna otra parte.

Casi al final del recorrido pasaron a una joyería y Kai quedó enamorado de un reloj con incrustaciones de diamante.

--¿Te gusta?

--Claro que me gusta, es hermoso

--Póngalo para regalo por favor—Robert ordena al encargado de la tienda

--No, Robert

--Solo es un obsequio que quiero darte

--No, no, esto es muy incómodo para mi

--Por favor

--No...mira, ¿Quieres darme algo que me haga feliz? Invítame la comida, eso si te lo puedo aceptar, pero algo como este reloj, no puedo—no quería comprometerse mas con el.

--Esta bien, tu ganas. ¿qué quieres comer?

--Comida española--Cuando salieron el dueño de la joyería se quedó llorando, hubiera sido una excelente venta.

Comieron como reyes y luego regresaron al departamento de Kai, para terminar ese día nada como un buen café y una amena charla, y que mejor café puede existir que el que prepara Kai con sus propias manos. Durante la conversación Robert seguía hechizado con los encantos del cantante, un cosquilleo le invadía las manos, estaba dispuesto a brincarle encima y esta vez hacerlo suyo aunque fuera por las malas. Se fue acercando lentamente al bicolor y le tomó de la mano. Primero el chico no supo como reaccionar pero se quedó inmóvil deseoso de ese contacto.

Robert al no sentir ninguna clase de objeción se apoderó de los suaves labios que sabían a cereza: dulces y jugosos. Cambió su mano y ahora con una tomaba la cintura y con la otra la nuca para poder acercarlo mas a su cuerpo. Con regocijo sintió como su cuello era rodeado por los brazos del catante, eso significaba que le gustaba que lo besara.

Lentamente lo fue recostando en el sillón para quedar mas cómodo. Con sus besos le exploraba el cuello y le encantaban los cosquilleos detrás de las orejas. A Kai le gustaba sentirse deseado por ese atractivo chico, el ser tocado por un joven igual a el es muy distinto a estar con un experto como Boris, sin duda estas caricias se sentían mucho mejor. Esta vez Robert se estaba comportando de una manera mas "normal", es decir, ya no solo lo olfateaba como la primera vez, ahora hace contacto como lo hace un buen amante al conocer a su pareja.

Al tenerlo recostado sobre el pudo sentir como su entrepierna se endurecía ¿Eso podía suceder solo con un beso? que mas daba, era placentero sentirse lleno de sus besos. En eso estaban cuando tocaron a la puerta.

--No abras—suplica Robert

--Debo abrir—escapa de los brazos del noble y se acomoda su ropa, Robert hace lo mismo

--Buenas noches...Kai—al abrir la puerta saluda lujuriosamente Boris con una botella de vino en la mano, mira hacia adentro y encuentra a Robert en el sillón un poco sonrojado—Joven Robert, es un placer saludarlo—entra al lugar y se acerca al invitado para saludarlo "con cortesía"

--Buenas noches Boris—como todo buen caballero corresponde el saludo de mano. Kai quiere que se lo trague la tierra.

--¿A qué debemos el honor de su visita?—asentúa el "debemos" para que quede claro quien tiene derechos en esa casa

--Nada en especial, solo pasé a saludar al mejor modelo del mundo.—se levanta de su lugar y toma su saco—si me disculpan debo retirarme

--Si, ya es algo tarde—mas claro no podía ser—hasta luego—le estira de nuevo la mano para que se despida

--Hasta luego Boris...Kai, gracias por el café.—al momento en que sale el bicolor siente un gran alivio.

--¿Qué hacía Robert aquí?—le da un fuerte beso en los labios

--¿Acaso estas celoso?—se le restriega de manera sensual

--No, solo es una pregunta—trataba de ocultar su enojo

--Tal y como el dijo, solo pasó a saludar y a felicitarme por el éxito de la gala de ayer. Por qué no dejamos de hablar de el y nos concentramos en cosas mas "interesantes"

--¿cómo cuales?—le sigue el juego

--No se, cosas como ver de qué color son las sábanas de mi cama

--Me encanta ver colores. Vamos.

* * *

Para el bicolor era muy desconcertante como al estar con Boris le venía a la mente la fuerza de Robert ¿Por qué si en realidad no sentía nada por el? Tal vez su necesidad de juventud se estaba volviendo incontrolable, sin darse cuenta deseó volver a ver a Robert en poco tiempo.

* * *

Su deseo se hizo realidad puesto que Robert no se alejaba de el, continuamente le llamaba por teléfono o lo visitaba en su casa. Nunca llegaban a nada mas que algunos besos exploradores pero eso cada vez era mas desesperante para el noble quien ya no podía vivir alejado del cantante.

* * *

--Kai ¿Qué te parece si hoy hacemos algo "diferente"?—le susurra al oído

--¿Qué tienes en mente?—Le gusta que le entrometa la lengua. Solo siente como lo carga y se lo lleva a la recámara. Una vez ahí lo acuesta en el colchón.

--Ya no puedo conformarme con solo besarte. Quiero llegar mas lejos.

No le da tiempo de que piense en su respuesta. Lo comienza a asaltar con besos y caricias mientras que sus manos se ocupan de la ropa. La temperatura de Kai va en aumento y se olvida de todo, ahora coopera. Se siente muy bien estar con Robert no como la primera vez que solo lo hurgaba, esta vez era un amante fiero y apasionado. Había perdido por completo esa pose tiesa de noble por lo que lucía mas atractivo.

En segundos la ropa había desaparecido de sus cuerpos dejándolos libres de disfrutar. La mirada de Kai hacía que Robert olvidara al mundo y solo deseara tomar ese delgado cuerpo que era tan suave como un durazno.

* * *

En una avenida transitada estaba Boris atorado en el tráfico, esto lo comenzaba a exasperar, al parecer 2 señoras imprudentes habían chocado sus estorbosas camionetas y estaban deteniendo a todo el tráfico importándoles poco que los demás tenían cosas importantes que hacer.

Los primeros 10 minutos pasaron con tranquilidad, a los 15 ya no era divertido, a los 30 ya tocaba la bocina junto con todos los demás automovilistas. A los 45 deseaba matarlas pero ahora había llegado una patrullas y las aseguradoras. Eso no podía estar peor.

* * *

--Esta vez quiero que me dejes entrar Kai

--¿Estas seguro? La otra vez dijiste que eso te daba asco

--Pero no con tigo. Tu eres diferente—le estimula su entrada—se que tu también lo quieres

--Esta bien—enrolla las piernas en su cintura

Robert sintió que tocaba el paraíso al momento en que comenzó a entrar en el cuerpo del cantante. Solo con el se podía sentir de esa manera. Nada de asco, nada de solo conocer su aroma, esta vez necesitaba mucho mas y eso era notorio con cada una de sus embestidas, incluso Kai se sentía ligeramente lastimado por su fuerza pero le encantaba sentirlo tan adentro.

--Ya casi llego

--Yo también, correte dentro

--Claro—un par de jadeos mas y ambos terminaron salpicando el colchón con su semen—uuh, fue delicioso

--Me gustó mucho

--Te amo Kai...por favor, quédate a mi lado

--Yo...

--Esta vez no te dejaré que lo pienses, quédate a mi lado y te daré todo lo que tengo

--Yo...—se escucha un ruido en la puerta--¿qué fue eso?

--¿Es Boris?

--¡No, el no tiene llave!

--¡Entonces quién es!

**PPBKAI continuará....................**

Muajajaja cierren bien sus puertas, no vaya a seer que tengas visitas inesperadas ¿quien entraría al departmento de Kai? Boris no tiene llave pero ¿y si hizo un duplicado sin que el se diera cuenta? aaah que mello. Lo que no me da miedo son sus reviews, gracias por leer, en especial a **danhk, marian tao, gabz y jullieto** que dejaron un mensaje en el capi pasado. Espero que les haya gustado la portada del disco y el lunar jajaja.

FELIZ NAVIDAD Y AÑO NUEVO 2010. Gracias `por su apoyo, no se que mas decirles. Solo que para la proxima actuaclizacion estrenaré tambien un nuevo fic: **OJOS DE N¡MUÑECA** donde Kai será un asesino seerial con la mania de sacar ojos ¿por qué esta fijación? Nos vemos


	22. Especial de Reyes Magos

**EL OCASO DE UNA ESTRELLA**

**Autor: PPBKAI**

Disclamer: los personajes de esta serie no me pertenecen....ya no se que tipo de disclamer poner después de tantos fics.

**CAPITULO 20.1: Especial de Reyes Magos.**

En una hermosa y lujosa casa de E.U se encuentra el pequeño Max Mizuhara, un niño rubio que posa sus ojos en el infinito del firmamento.

_**(un sueño, un deseo)** (un sueño, un deseo)** (un sueño, un deseo)** (un sueño, un deseo)**_

**FLASH BACK**

--¿Qué haces Max?—pregunta su mamá al verlo poner su zapato al pie del árbol de navidad junto con una carta

--Le pido a los Reyes Magos

--Mmm, en estados unidos no celebramos a los reyes magos

--Ya lo se, pero es un buen pretexto para pedir regalos extra, aunque claro, todos sabemos que "Los Reyes" son los papás.

--Menos mal que sabes eso... y ¿Qué pediste?

--¡Artículos de Kai!

--Ay Max ¿Por qué no pides otra cosa mas útil? Ya tienes tu cuarto repleto de cosas de ese chico

--Es que yo lo admiro—cuelga su cara de cachorro con la que siempre la convence

--Pero has gastado una fortuna en eso

--Mamá

--Esta bien...¿y te has portado bien?

--¡Claro!—aunque se pone algo rojo de recordar cuando se estuvo besando en su alcoba con Kai

--Ya veremos--Se despiden y se van a dormir por que al día siguiente hay que madrugar

_**(un sueño, un deseo)** (un sueño, un deseo)** (un sueño, un deseo)** (un sueño, un deseo)**_

Como no puede decirle que no a su pequeño hijo, Judy sale en su hora de comida a buscarle algo de Kai para ponérselo en su zapato en la noche y lo vea a la mañana siguiente, es muy complicado, tiene tanto de el que será un reto no repetir algun artículo que ya tenga. Opta por comprarle 2 camisetas con su foto y un album para que ahí pegue todas las fotos y le deje en paz el papel tapiz, por que como ahora amenaza con invadir los pasillos.

_**(un sueño, un deseo)** (un sueño, un deseo)** (un sueño, un deseo)** (un sueño, un deseo)**_

En la mañana de reyes Max baja corriendo por las escaleras y encuentra sus lindos regalos bajo el árbol. De inmediato se pone una de las playeras y con ella se va al colegio, claro, no sin antes darle un gran beso a su mamá en agradecimiento por el obsequio.

En la escuela todos le admiran su playera y lo hacen que les cuentepor enésima vez cuando lo fue a visitar a su casa (omitiendo el insignificante detalle del beso).

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

* * *

En una hermosa y lujosa casa de E.U se encuentra el pequeño Max Mizuhara, un niño rubio que posa sus ojos en el infinito del firmamento. Las paredes se su habitación se caen de fotos de su cante favorito. Una estrella brilla mas que las otras, tiene un color azul representativo del cantante.

MAX'S POV

Ya se que es algo muy infantil pedirle un deseo a una estrella, pero es que ya no sé a qué mas recurrir. Pensé que cuando Kai firmó contrato con la disquera de mamá lo vería mas a menudo, sin embargo, veo que Kai sigue teniendo la mayor parte de sus actividades en Rusia. Lo extraño mucho.

Veo sus fotos en las revistas, sus videos y entrevistas, en todas se ve fabuloso, pero parcece que solo yo puedo ver mas allá de lo que el lénte capta. Sus ojos siempre están tristes, algo apagados ¿Por qué será? Si el ser un cantante famoso es el sueño de todos los jóvenes. (Sin querer comienza a tararear una sencilla canción de un viejo disco de su mamá)

EL MUCHACHO DE LOS OJOS TRISTES

Ni una simple sonrisa,  
Ni un poco de luz en sus ojos profundos.  
Ni siquiera reflejo de algun pensamiento  
Que alegre su mundo.  
Hay tristeza en sus ojos hablando y Callando  
Y bailando conmigo  
Una pena lejana que llega a mi alma  
Y se hace Cariño  
El muchacho de los ojos tristes  
Vive solo y necesita amor  
Como el aire necesita verme  
Como solo necesito yo  
El muchacho de los ojos tristes  
Ha encontrado al fin una Razón  
Para hacer que su mirada ría  
Con mis besos y mi gran amor  
Ni su nombre conozco,  
Y ya quiero volver a encontrarmelo a solas,  
Y en sus ojos de otoño,  
Dormir poco a poco  
Olvidando las horas.  
Yo pretendo saber porque Extraña Razón,  
Hoy sus ojos no rien.  
Yo prentendo Lograr ,  
Con ternura y amor ver sus ojos felices.  
El muchacho de los ojos tristes  
Vive solo y necesita amor  
Como el aire necesita verme  
Como solo necesito yo  
El muchacho de los ojos tristes  
Ha encontrado al fin una Razón  
Para hacer que su mirada ría  
Con mis besos y mi gran amor  
(fades out)

El solo necesita amor, y, jajaja, es un sueño pero, a mi me gustaría darle ese amor y atención que necesita.

Estrella del cielo, te pido un deseo: quiero que me brindes de aoportunidad de estar cerca de Kai, de acompañarlo, de escucharlo. Deseo de nuevo poder probar sus labios, desde aquel día mi vida no ha vuelto a ser la misma. Incluso, lo enseñaría a nadar para que no tenga que depender de ese señor para meterse al mar. Tengo tantas ganas de ver su piel reluciente al amanecer, de escucharlo ensayar, de...(se sonroja solo de imaginarlo)...vivir con el. Te juro, estrella, que consagraría mi vida a cuidarlo, con tal de ver sus ojos felices.

Ya es momento de dejarme de tonterías, es hora de dormir por que mañana hay que regresar a la escuela—se acuesta abrazando su cojín favorito que tienen la foto de Kai—dicen que si uno se concentra con todas sus fuerzas, los astros se alinean para que nuestros deseos se hagan realidad. –tomo de mi tocador mi bálsamo de labios, si quiero que Kai me bese, no puedo tener los labios asperos.

Deseo vivir con Kai, Deseo vivir con Kai, Deseo vivir con Kai, Deseo vivir con Kai...—así pasó algunas horas, aferrado a su cojín, esperando a que su deseo se haga realidad.

**PPBKAI continuará................**

Se que esto me quedó muy empalagoso pero, tenganme paciencia, estoy desvelada, y aunque no lo crean, esto tendrá repercuciones en unfuturo no muy lejano. La canción de verdad la saqué de un disco viejito de mi mamá, la canta una tal Jeanette pero me disculpo por no tener mas datos al respecto, me caía mal por su monótono sonido y falta de gracia pero ahora encajaba a la perfección con los pensamiento de Max, ya no me cae mal.

Si quieren la canción, ya saben, solo deben pedirmela y en cuanto pueda se las mando. Quiero agradecer a **RUROUNI KAI, TASU WELSS KUSNETZOV (bienvenido), MARIAN TH CULLEN, GABZ, JULLIETO Y DANHK (gracias por tu apoyo especial como beta traductor)** por siempre dejar un mensaje alentador para mi. Nos estamos viendo, pronto actualizaré el siguiente capitulo del fic, les deseo todo lo mejor del mundo para este año 2010 que comienza. Besos y recuerden pedirle un regalo a los reyes magos, tal vez algo nos dejen.

Aprovecho para de nuevo hacerle promoción al miproximo fic "OJOS DE MUÑECA" donde la sensualidad de Kai combinada con demencia harán de la suyas.


	23. Chapter 21

**EL OCASO DE UNA ESTRELLA**

**Autor: PPBKAI**

Disclamer: los personajes de esta serie no me pertenecen....ya no se que tipo de disclamer poner después de tantos fics.

**En el capítulo anterior:**

--Claro—un par de jadeos mas y ambos terminaron salpicando el colchón con su semen—uuh, fue delicioso

--Me gustó mucho

--Te amo Kai...por favor, quédate a mi lado

--Yo...

--Esta vez no te dejaré que lo pienses, quédate a mi lado y te daré todo lo que tengo

--Yo...—se escucha un ruido en la puerta--¿qué fue eso?

--¿Es Boris?

--¡No, el no tiene llave!

--¡Entonces quién es!

**CAPITULO 21: Duelo**

Robert se pone alerta para descubrir quién ha irrumpido en la casa. De su saco toma su revolver que ha heredado desde hace 3 generaciones. El arma mas confiable que se haya construido, tiene 4 tiros listos para salir.

Kai está muy asustado, seguro es un ladrón , pero para que haya burlado la seguridad del edificio debe ser alguien peligroso. Tanto el como Robert se quedan sentados en el colchón cubiertos de sus piernas solo por las sábanas. Kai toma al noble por el brazo y pide protección (parece tan indefenso), no es que sea su costumbre tomar esa actitud pero de que lastimen a Robert a que lo lastimen a el pues no hay mucho que pensar.

Se escuchan unos pasos en la sala y que toman algunas cosas, por lo visto es un solitario pero ¿Quién sería tan valiente? Los pasos dan vuelta en el pequeño pasillo y se aproximan a la recámara, Robert tiene lista el arma y ha cortado cartucho. Apunta hacia la puerta con determinación, tiene la mirada centrada y de su puntería nadie puede escapar.

* * *

BORIS POV

¡ah, demonios! Estas viejas no tienen para cuando terminar. Tendré que cambiar mi rumbo y tomar la otra avenida. Pero si me voy por ahí voy a rodear mucho, pero queda cerca la casa de Kai. Pasaré a visitarlo, tal vez me quiera acompañar a donde voy.

Como de todos modos ya se le hizo tarde pues qué mejor que alegarse viendo a su pequeño adolescente. Como puede sale de esa avenida y gira con rumbo a la casa de Kai. Al llegar al edificio no ve a nadie de seguridad ni al portero, no le da importancia, tiene cosas mas importantes qué hacer que saludar al de la entrada.

Toma el ascensor que llega hasta el piso donde vive Kai, mientras llega se observa en el reflejo, no quiere dar una mala impresión, primero muerto antes que perder el estilo. Al llegar camina hacia la derecha y se planta frente a la puerta.

* * *

La perilla gira muy lento, los corazones palpitan a gran velocidad impidiendo el correcto paso del aire. Segundos que parecen horas, que parecen una vida. La rendija se va haciendo cada vez mas grande, primero se asoma una mano armada, pero Robert no pierde el control, sabe que desde ese ángulo no puede disparar hasta que se revela toda la figura.

La persona que ha entrado al departamento de Kai no ha sido otra que el mismo hico Ootori Kyouya quien ha venido a terminar con lo que empezó. Sin duda se sorprende al ver a Robert en la cama con Kai pero la conmoción solo le dura unos segundos. En seguida toma su arma con determinación y dispara en dirección del cantante.

* * *

La puerta con el número 603 está entreabierta, esto extraña mucho a Boris quien sabe que Kai no comete esa clase descuidos. Piensa que posiblemente iba de salida, olvidó algo y se regresó. Sería divertido darle una sorpresa.

Con gran sigilo entra y camina de puntillas pero alcanza a ver como alguien que definitivamente no es Kai, da la vuelta por el pasillo que conduce a la recámara. Sigue caminando siguiendo el camino del intruso, lo mas prudente sería salir pero si Kai estaba dentro no lo podía dejar a merced de ese sujeto.

* * *

Al momento en que la bala va en camino a Kai este se acuesta en el colchón logrando que en vez de ser un tiro directo se convierta en un rozón en el brazo. Quema sin misericordia su hermosa piel, los ojos de carmín se humedecen del dolor, pero mientras eso pasa Robert ha respondido con el primer tiro de su arma que da justo a la mitad del pecho del objetivo. Este casi se desploma en el piso pero logra levantarse para disparar de nuevo. Esta vez el dolor lo hace fallar y el impacto queda en la pared.

Robert lanza el segundo disparo atinando en el brazo derecho, con esto logra derribarlo al piso. Antes de que pueda hacer algo mas se levanta de la cama y de un ágil salto llega hasta el, sin pensar en nada mas le descarga los últimos 2 tiros en la cabeza, como acto reflejo Kyouya jala de nuevo del gatillo pero su tiro solo se arrastra por el piso. Ese fue el último movimiento de su cuerpo.

--¡Kai!—Grita Robert asustado al ver las sábanas manchadas escandalosamente de la sangre del cantante. Regresa a la cama para revisarlo.

--Estoy bien, estoy bien—su voz es temblorosa, con su mano cubre la herida

--¡KAI!—la voz de Boris aterra a Kai mas que el tiroteo que acaba de presenciar

--No es lo que estás creyendo—trata de disculpar la obviedad de la situación

--¡SI SERÁS UNA PERRA MALNACIDA!

--¡Cállate Boris! Kai se irá conmigo—alega triunfante el noble

--¡Eso lo veremos!

Quita el arma de las manos de Kyouya, Robert también alcanza la suya. Kai mira todo atónito ambos hombres apuntándose el uno al otro por el, quien tuviera los mejores reflejos saldría victorioso y el otro simplemente moriría. Pasó saliva con dificultad y pudo ver cómo era Robert quien jalaba del gatillo escasas milésimas de segundo antes que Boris, con eso bastaba para terminar con eso, sin embargo el arma no funcionó.

--Clic, clic—intenta 2 veces mas

--Parece que te quedaste sin balas. –sin mas Boris dispara atinando justo en el cuello de Robert—podría terminarte, pero quiero ¡QUIERO QUE SUFRAS!

El noble se agarra su cuello como muestra de la agonía que lo invade. Kai se arrima hasta el último rincón del colchón buscando refugio.

--¿Sabes? Aún tengo una bala para ti, un arma de 6 tiros es mejor que una de 4. Me pregunto ¿Dónde sería mejor?

--¡No Boris!, a quien debes matar es a el—le señala a Robert—me obligó a hacerlo, yo no quería—comienza a llorar para hacer mas creíble la historia—¡el me violó!—Robert trata de hablar pero la sangre se lo impide, solo mira con odio a aquel a quien amó hasta hace un par de minutos.

--¡Oh! ¿En serio? Este atractivo, acaudalado y "joven" noble ¿Te violó?—toma a Robert quien todavía agoniza y lo pone sobre el colchón a la izquierda para que Kai pueda verlo de cerca--¡dilo mirándolo a los ojos!

--¡SI LO HIZO!—de todos modos, Robert ya estaba muerto, que mas daba mentir mientras cruzaba al otro lado de la luz—Primero se ganó mi confianza y luego pasó esto.

--Hjn, interesante—ahora recoge el cuerpo inerte de Kyouya, lo arrastra y lo acuesta a la derecha de la cama, haciendo que Kai quede en medio de los 2 cuerpos--¿Estás satisfecho? 2 muertos en un día por ti. Das mas problemas de lo que de deberías—sube a la cama y jala a Kai del brazo lastimado con la intención de que sangre mas—esto fue un error—toma sangre con su dedo índice y se lo esparce a Kai donde deben estar sus triángulos azules. El muerto deberías ser tu. Desgraciado ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?

--Boris, ya te lo expliqué. Robert me obligó—voltea y encuentra que el aludido ya está muerto. Tiene mucho miedo

--¡Tu eres solo mío! Que te quede bien claro, yo te hice lo que eres

--¿Y qué soy? ¡Gracias a ti soy una mier..!—Boris lo abofetea con todas sus fuerzas rompiéndole el labio

--Eres lo que quisiste ser. Tuviste la oportunidad de elegir y te quedaste a mi lado, ahora me perteneces. Solo yo puedo usarte a mi antojo, no eres nada—tira la sábana al piso, se abre los pantalones y le abre las piernas a Kai—solo sirves para ser mi puta

--¡NO!—le duele como entra con violencia en su cuerpo.

Boris le sigue diciendo infinidad de cosas sucias e hirientes, Kai ha dejado de escucharlo, es como si un zumbido invadiera el interior de su cabeza. Mira a un lado y encuentra a Robert con las manos aferradas a su cuello, lo mira con odio y dolor. Mira al otro lado y está Kyouya con el rostro desfigurado y la mandíbula caída. Mira al frente y Boris lo está tomando de la forma mas brutal que su cuerpo le permite. Siente como está sangrando por dentro y su miembro está siendo jalado con fuerza haciéndole algunas grietas.

Ni siquiera sabe cómo se siente, son tantas las cosas que se le agolpan en el pecho que ya no puede ni siquiera llorar ¿hasta donde ha caído? O peor ¿Aún le falta caer mas?. Odio, coraje, impotencia, vergüenza, pero sobre todo, humillación y miedo. Lo mas patético de todo es que de sus labios aún salen algunos gemidos, no se puede decir que de placer, pero Boris sabe llegar a los puntos que lo hacen suspirar. A pesar de su desgracia su belleza es desgarradora. Boris siente un enorme dolor de que Kai lo haya engañado con Robert. No solo por el engaño en si, si no que ha desarrollado por el un sentimiento de cariño, en verdad lo quiere, le gusta tenerlo solo para el así que la ira de sentirse traicionado lo han llevado hasta el grado del homicidio.

Al final ambos terminan derramándose con fuerza y el mayor cae rendido sobre el pecho de Kai, le muerde el cuello para hacerle marcas.

--No debiste traicionarme Kai, has provocado una gran desgracia. Espero que esto no se vuelva a repetir—su tono casi es paternal. Siente como su piel se moja con las lágrimas de Kai quien no responde absolutamente nada, solo clava su vista en la nada del techo.

Cuando logra recuperarse se levanta hace una llamada. Regresa a la recámara y saca ropa para Kai. Prácticamente el lo viste, el joven parece un muñeco sin vida. A los pocos minutos llaman a la puerta, Boris abre y entran un par de hombres que horrorizan al bicolor, en la cara tienen escrita la maldad. Sin mirar empiezan a mover los cuerpos de la cama.

--Debemos dejarlos trabajar—Boris anuncia a Kai mientras lo jala a la salida—mientras iremos al médico para que te curen esa herida—el bicolor sigue sin decir nada, siente su cuerpo flotar, pareciera que todo aquello es un sueño.

En la auto no dicen nada, como un cambio de escena llegaron a una lujosa casa. Boris bajó del auto, un hombre rubio de buen tipo salió a recibirlo, charlaron un minuto y enseguida bajaron a Kai del auto. Lo llevaron hasta un consultorio privado y el hombre lo sentó en una camilla, le descubrió el brazo y lo curó. Hasta ese momento el bicolor comprendió que se trataba de llevarlo a un lugar de confianza donde no hicieran preguntas. Unas horrendas puntadas quedaron en su brazo pero si después se hacía una cirugía estética simple no se vería nada mas.

Después de mas de 2 horas regresaron al departamento del cantante. Los hombres ya no estaban, los cadáveres tampoco, las sábanas manchadas menos. Era como si nada hubiera pasado. Todo limpio, incluso unas flores adornaban el comedor. Con interrogación miró a Boris.

--Los hombres que viste son "limpiadores", su trabajo es borrar toda clase de evidencias. Hacen trabajos para políticos, reyes, narcotraficantes y para mi. Son muy caros pero con esto tu y yo estaremos limpios. Kai, no olvides que yo conozco gente así y si un día lo deseo, puedo mandarlos a desaparecerte—el cantante tragó saliva con dificultad—te veo luego—sale del departamento y deja a Kai parado a media sala como niño abandonado.

Por algún tiempo permanece en esa postura, casi ni respira. Mira a su alrededor todo tan impecable. Va hacia su recámara y se acuesta. Como fantasmas puede ver los cuerpos de Robert y Kyouya. De su buró saca su nuevo frasco de pastillas que consiguió hace apenas un par de días. Lo mira con detenimiento y sabe que es su llave al paraíso.

Precavidamente va la cocina y se sirve un vaso con agua. Regresa y se toma 10 pastillas, se acuesta y cierra los ojos, esta vez es seguro que nunca despertará, una carcajada sale de sus labios solo de imaginarlo. Tiene miedo, no es nada fácil quitarse la vida, llora y ríe a la vez. Poco a poco va sintiendo asfixia y un gran malestar que no puede comprender. Ese malestar va en aumento hasta hacerlo agonizar. Pierde el conocimiento y se comienza a convulsionar.

* * *

BORIS POV//EN EL AUTO

¡Maldito Kai! ¿Cómo se atrevió a hacerme esto?—rechina sus dientes con coraje--¡rayos! Olvidé mi celular en su casa. Tendré que regresar por el—da el volantazo y cambia su rumbo

* * *

No tarda mucho tiempo en unos minutos ya está tocando la puerta. No recibe respuesta por lo que insiste pero de nuevo nada. Su paciencia no está para soportar los berrinchitos de Kai así que de una patada abre la puerta.

--¡Estúpido Kai! Cuando yo toque la puerta debes abrir de inmediato ¿me oíste?...¡responde!...¡no estoy para jueguitos!...¿Kai?...¿Kai?—ahora si se empieza a asustar.

Va corriendo hacia la recámara y encuentra a Kai convulsionándose en la cama con al mirada perdida. No piensa en nada mas. Lo carga y en su auto lo lleva al hospital mas cercano, en el camino siente que se le muere, ya no respira y se está poniendo morado.

Al fin llega al hospital donde al reconocerlo lo atienden de inmediato y lo pasan a quirófano. Un equipo de 6 médicos mas los auxiliares serán los encargados de la delicada labor.

Boris debe quedarse en la sala de espera. Se restriega los ojos con desesperación. Siente culpa por esto. Mira como sale uno de los galenos y se dirige hacia el.

--¿Cómo se encuentra Kai?

--Debo ser sincero. El joven viene muy mal, es una sobre dosis. Procederemos a hacerle un lavado de estómago pero, no tiene muchas esperanzas, su corazón está bombeando a un punto en que puede estallar. Si tiene cómo contactar a sus familiares hágalo, tal vez no salga de esto.—da media vuelta y regresa al quirófano.

Boris alza su vista y encuentra un letrero que indica la dirección de los sanitarios. Corre hacia ellos y se encierra. Usa el escusado como asiento y comienza a llorar.

* * *

Mientras los médicos luchan por salvar la vida de Kai este no hace le menor intento por regresar. Tiene imágenes confusas de cuando estaba en la academia con Carlotta y con Yuriy. Cuando comenzaba a ser un cantante. Cuando tuvo oportunidad de regresar.

Sabía que no era nadie, no tenía a nadie. Comienza a recordar una de las canciones de su nuevo disco:

**Gunning down romance** (matando el romance)

**Love and other moments are just chemical reactions in your brain (**_El amor y otros momentos son solo reacciones quimicas en tu cerebro)_**  
And feelings of aggressions are the absence of the love drug in  
Your veins (**_y los sentimientos de agresión son la falta de droga de amor en tus venas)_**  
Love come quickly (**_el amor viene rapidamente)_**  
Because I feel my self-esteem is caving in (**_y siento que mi autoestima esta apunto de seder)_**  
It's on the brink (**_esta en el borde )_**  
Love come quickly (**_el amor viene rapidamente)_**  
Because I don't think I can keep this monster in (**_porque no creo poder mantener este mounstro dentro)_**  
It's in my skin (**_esta en mi piel)_**  
Love and other socially acceptable emotions are morphine (**_amor y otras emociones socialmente aceptadas son morfina)_**  
They're morphine (**_ellas son morfina)_**  
Cleverly concealing primal urges often felt bur rarely seen (**_hábilmente ocultas las necesidades primarias son frecuentemente sentidas pero raramente vistas)_**  
Rarely seen (**_raramente vistas)_**  
Love I beg you (**_amor te suplico)_**  
Lift me up into that privileged point of view (**_elevame a ese privilegiado punto de vista)_**  
The world of two (**_el mundo de dos)_**  
Love don't leave me (**_amor no me dejes)_**  
Because I console myself that Hallmark™ cards are true (**_porque me consuela saber que las cartas Hallmark son verdad)_**  
eI really do (**_realmente lo hago)__estoy matando el romance)_**  
It never did a thing for me (**_nunca hizo nada por mi)_**  
But heartache and misery (**_pero tristeza y miseria )_

I'm gunning down romance (

**Ain't nothing but a tragedy (**_no son nada más que una tragedia)__amor no me dejes)__toma esas alas rotas)_**  
I'm going to take these broken wings (**_voy a tomar esas alas rotas)_**  
And learn to fly (**_y aprendere a volar)_**  
And learn to fly away (**_y aprendere a volar lejos)_**  
And learn to fly away (**_y aprendere a volar lejos)__estoy matando el romance_.)

Love don't leave me (

Take these broken wings (

I'm gunning down romance (

* * *

Ni un solo ruido, ni un solo color mas que el blanco se presentan ante sus lastimados ojos.

--Por lo visto no aprendí a volar y de nuevo me caí—piensa Kai al momento de abrir los ojos

**PPBKAI continuará...........**

La canción Gunning Down romance es de Savage Garden de su album "Affirmation", espero que la traducción no sea muy mala por que yo misma la hice y eso del ingles no se me da muy bien. Si la quieren pídanla a mi correo, si quieren golpearme por ella, pues también (espero que Danhk apruebe mi "intento de intención de traducción"). Quiero agradecer a las personitas que dejaron mensaje tanto en el capi pasado como en el ante pasado: DANHK, JULLIETO, MARIAN TH CULLEN, GABZ, RUROUNI KAI, TATSU WELSS KUZNETZOV Y TENSHI 18 (espero no me haya faltado nadie) gracias por su apoyo.

Y como lo prometido es deuda, hoy también inicio un nuevo fic, **OJOS DE MUÑECA** combina lo mas enfermo de Kai, con lo mas enfermo de PPBKAI, así que para no variar será bastante sangriento. Pero prometo no dejar mas cadaveres de los necesarios. Espero verlos por allá. Besos, los quiero mucho, y los quiero ver triunfar (si, Amira)


	24. Chapter 22

**EL OCASO DE UNA ESTRELLA**

**Autor: PPBKAI**

Disclamer: los personajes de esta serie no me pertenecen....ya no se que tipo de disclamer poner después de tantos fics.

**En el capítulo anterior:**

Ni un solo ruido, ni un solo color mas que el blanco se presentan ante sus lastimados ojos.

--Por lo visto no aprendí a volar y de nuevo me caí—piensa Kai al momento de abrir los ojos

**CAPITULO 22: Renacer.**

Todo su cuerpo le duele, se toma el abdomen y encuentra que hay unas vendas y gasas sobre el. El dolor es tan agudo que comienza a quejarse, es entonces cuando entra el médico encargado.

--Por fin despiertas Kai

--¿Dónde estoy?

--En el hospital, tuviste una sobredosis y te hicimos un lavado de estómago, es un milagro que estés vivo

--¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?

--3 dias y la mañana de hoy. Parece que no querías regresar

--Y así es. Hubiera sido mejor no abrir de nuevo los ojos.

--Eso hubiera puesto muy tristes a todos tus fans que te esperan afuera

-¿Fans?

--De algún modo los reporteros se enteraron de que estabas aquí hospitalizado y ahora la calle está llena de admiradores y reporteros, en todo este tiempo no han ido a dormir a sus casas y en la televisión solo hablan de ti. Bueno, creo que esto le compete hablarlo con tu representante. Si preguntan, estas aquí por una cirugía de apéndice que se complicó. Me retiro, en un momento mas Hitoshi vendrá verte.

Sale del lugar y deja a Kai solo con sus pensamientos. Es entonces cuando los recuerdos de lo sucedido llegan con claridad a su mente. No puede evitar comenzar a llorar de nuevo, Boris le recordó el lugar de "cosa" que tiene en su cama. Lo mas prudente hubiera sido huir con Robert cuando tuvo tiempo pero ahora eso era imposible, Robert se ha ido.

A los pocos minutos entra Boris y se sienta al borde de la cama sin decir nada, solo lo mira y le pone una mano sobre la suya

--Kai—dice casi en un susurro

--Si lo que quieres es cojerme para desquitar los 3 días que he estado dormido, puedes hacerlo, solo no me abras la cirugía—gira su rostro al lado opuesto

--No digas eso, he estado muy preocupado por ti

--Si, me imagino. Tu preocupación ha de ser taaan grande que no puedes dormir, por eso tienes esas ojeras

--Aunque no lo creas así es—le besa el dorso de la mano—lamento haber sido tan duro contigo. Es solo que, que...me lastimó lo que me hiciste, no sabes cuánto

--¿Y lo que tu me hiciste a mi? No me creíste lo que te dije de Robert.

--Es que lo que dices es tan ilógico

--¡¿Ilógico para ti?!—se agarra su operación—seguro ahora que tengo esta enorme cicatriz me desecharás, ya no soy tan atractivo para ti como antes

--¿Por qué te cuesta tanto creer que te quiero?

--¿Por qué te cuesta tanto creer que YO te quiero?—ahora debía salvar su pellejo de algún modo—Robert abusó de mi, tu abusaste de mi ¿ahora quien sigue?

--Kai, yo maté a Robert por ti ¿Sabes las investigaciones que se están abriendo al respecto? Es muy extraño que justo cuando viene a verte el desaparece y, adivina algo, del primero que sospechan es de mi. Si no fueras importante para mi no tendría ninguna necesidad de pasar por todo esto. Y por si fuera poco ¡también están buscando a Kyouya! De alguna manera solucionaré esto—se rasca la cabeza

--Y ¿Dónde están?—refiriéndose a los cuerpos

--No lo se, de eso se trata. Nosotros no debemos saber qué es lo que los "limpiadores" hacen con ellos. Pero te aseguro que jamás encontrarán una astilla de sus cuerpos.

--Gracias Boris

--¿Hn?

--Gracias por...quererme—mientras estuviera vivo debía mantener tranquilo a Boris si no quería que lo mandara a desaparecer con sus "limpiadores"

--Kai—le da un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.—debo irme, tengo una reunión con los empresarios de la disquera

--Cuídate—lo ve salir de la habitación.

Sin querer se comienza a reír, con debilidad por el dolor, pero si no fuera por eso sería una gran carcajada. ¿Cómo puede ser que el idiota de Boris se haya tragado ese cuento infantil del "te quiero"? sinceramente era muy halagador el momento en que Boris y Robert se apuntaban el uno al otro con tal de quedarse con el, ni siquiera les importaba morir, pero claro, se trataba del valioso cuerpo de Kai Hiwatari, el chico mas sexy del planeta ¿quién podía resistir a sus encantos? Y encima, la gente patética que está afuera del hospital como esperando la absolución de sus pecados en espera de noticias de la salud de Kai. Tal vez había estado viendo las cosas de manera equivocada todo este tiempo, si había logrado sin proponérselo que 2 hombres se pelearan a muerte por el ¿por qué no aprovecharlo? De ahora en adelante cambiaría su visión del mundo, ya que la vida es una porquería para el, pues cuando menos que el mundo sepa de su existencia. De ahora en adelante se mostrará ante todos como un objeto de adoración para ser tomado por quien lo desee, como un dios que conocerá todos los placeres que un humano puede conocer.

En unos minutos mas entra Hitoshi con su clásico rostro inexpresivo. Kai lo mira desafiante.

--Lo que hiciste fue una completa estupidez Kai.

--Ese no es tu asunto, tu solo estás para obedecer—Hitoshi se desconcertó mucho con esta respuesta y esa mirada, era como estar ante alguien distinto

--¿Cómo dijiste?—trata de mostrar su autoridad

--Lo que oíste. TU eres MI empleado y lo que haga de mi vida no te importa

--Si me importa por que "Kai" es una marca, no una persona

--Exacto, YO soy la marca, no tu, así que si vuelves a usar un tono que no me agrade te pongo de patitas en la calle ¿Me oíste?—a pesar de lo fría de su mirada, sigue teniendo los ojos mas bellos del mundo

--¡Mas te vale que te calmes conmigo Kai! No te conviene tenerme de enemigo

--¡Al que no le conviene es a ti! Si le digo a Boris que ya no me gustas como manager en 2 segundos te reemplaza, así que cuidadito con cómo me hablas, de ahora en adelante habrá muchos cambios en los cuales, tal vez, tu no estés incluido, así que mas te vale tenerme contento o hago que te veten de la compañía.

Hitoshi hizo el coraje de su vida. Cómo se atrevía ese mocoso a hablarle de esa manera. Le sostuvo la mirada, pero de momento el llevaba las de perder, desde hace mucho tiempo ya lo tenía harto pero si ahora van a cambiar las cosas, tal vez sea momento de sacar las uñas. Por lo visto Kai ha despertado, un hermoso león está mostrando sus colmillos, pero no tiene ni idea de las garras que puede tener Hitoshi.

--De ese asunto hablaremos después. De momento debes estar bien para la siguiente semana, y ya es miércoles, se grabará el video de tu canción y no puedes estar con ese aspecto, el doctor dice que necesitas reposo absoluto de 1 semana, con 2 días basta.

--¿Sabes? Tienes razón—Hitoshi esperaba otra clase de respuesta—no necesito tanto tiempo. Es mas, he tenido una excelente idea para mi video y debo hacer algunas cosas así que debes estar al pendiente por que en cualquier momento voy a necesitar que hagas algunas cosas por mi

--Grrrr

--Sh,Sh,Sh, nada de gestos, sonriente y de buen modo, como me gusta—Hitoshi respira profundo y se calma "El que se enoja pierde"

--¿Qué tienes en mente?

--Una hermosa mansión—mira hacia la nada como soñando, con este gesto su perfil se hace mas perfecto—cerca del mar. Las tomas en diferentes horas del día y yo luciendo los mejores atuendos en cada una. Con todo me veo bien—Hitoshi casi se purga del coraje—y en la noche una fastuosa cena, llena de gente bonita, yo cantando con un smoking blanco, para hacer juego con la espuma del mar y un coro de 3 chicas, negras, para que den mas calidad a la imagen. Las quiero altas, de cabello muy largo, piernas largas y por supuesto, que canten bien para que no desentonen con mi fina voz. Usarán un vestido rojo entallado con abertura lateral, del mismo color que la flor que llevaré en mi solapa.

--¿Y de dónde vas a sacar todo eso en unos días?

--No se, ese es asunto tuyo. Yo quiero así mi video, de la casa me ocupo yo.

--¿Conoces quién pueda alquilar su casa para hacer el video?

--No—Hitoshi ríe burlonamente—compraré la casa.

--¿Cómo?

--Desde hace tiempo quería comprarme una casita y ahora que he hecho unos ahorros pues puedo hacerlo sin ningún problema

--Tu estás hablando de una gran mansión, no te alcanza con lo que tienes

--Eso crees tu.—se lo queda viendo unos segundos—si mal no recuerdo el video es para la próxima semana y no veo que te estés moviendo para conseguir lo que quiero.

--¿Qué rayos te ha pasado Kai?

--Lo que me debió haber pasado hace mucho tiempo...¡muévete! es para hoy.

Hitoshi sale de la habitación con los nervios enervados, su dentadura le cruje del coraje. Lo ha hecho enojar y ahora se atendrá a las consecuencias.

* * *

Kai está viendo la televisión de su habitación en la mayoría de los programas hablan de el. En unos dicen que fue a causa de las drogas, pero no falta quien lo defiende y dice que el es un chico sano, nadie con esos ojos puede hacer cosas malas, el bicolor solo se ríe. Luego entran 2 enfermeras para hacerle su curación. Las pobres casi se orgasmearon al ver el perfecto abdomen de Kai, el tan quitado de la pena, mostrándose y lanzando coquetas miradas y preguntando si su piel era suave. Cuando se fueron iban rojas como un tomate.

* * *

YURIY'S POV

Kai, ¿Qué rayos estas haciendo? A pesar de que digan que fue la apéndice, yo casi puedo jurar que fue algo mas. Obviamente no pude acercarme ni a 200 metros del hospital y si la gente me hubiera reconocido, las cosas se hubieran puesto peor. ¡Dios! Cuídalo, si el ya no quiere estar conmigo, pues es libre de hacer lo que quiera pero, por favor, que no le pase nada malo.

* * *

Al caer la noche el estaba disfrutando de la fruta que le llevó para cenar una de las enfermeras anteriormente orgasmeadas, acompañada de un vaso de leche y su medicina (¿Mas fármacos?). Escuchó ruido en su puerta, seguro algún medico que estaba de ronda e iba a visitarlo, pero a cambio de eso entró la inconfundible silueta del gran detective L acompañado de su inseparable gatito de peluche Matsuda

--¿Seguro que es aquí?

--Matsui, si la puerta dice "Kai" lo mas seguro es que sea de Kai ¿No crees?

--Hai...—entran a la habitación--¡Kai-kun!

--Shhhh, Matsuda, te dije que sin escándalos

--Hai

--¿Ryuuzaki, Matsuda?—los mira con un extraño atuendo, Matsuda de doctor (con todo y estetoscopio) _((ppb con hemorragia nasal))_ y L de enfermero con un cubre bocas que no oculta su identidad y una cofia por la que escapa su enmarañado cabello de ébano

--Hola Kai—dice el detective—estábamos preocupados por ti y quisimos visitarte, espero no importunarte

--No, gracias...se ven extraños

--El único que tiene un pésimo aspecto eres tu...las "pastillas" que te tomaste no son buenas para tu salud

--Me operaron de la apéndice

--Si, aja, trata de tomarle el pelo al gran detective L. Yo lo se TODO

--¿A que te refieres con "todo"?—viniendo de L había que estar preparado.

--Me refiero a que no fue tu apéndice, fue un lavado de estomago que casi te mata y eso fue por que imprudentemente te tomaste una sobredosis de alguna sustancia de la que los artistas suelen utilizar para terminar giras mundiales

--Tu qué sabes por qué las tomé

--En realidad no lo se, solo espero que no esté relacionado con la desaparición de Robert Jurgen, quien te estuvo pretendiendo por algún tiempo, ni por Ootori de quien tampoco se sabe su paradero—esto le dio escalofríos a Kai--¿Sabes algo al respecto?

--Nada—trata de guardar la calma

--Eso espero. ¿Sabes que Robert tiene un tío?

--No

--Pues ese tío me pagó para investigar la desaparición de Robert, pero, no te asustes Kai, lo que el quiere es que me asegure que nunca volverá, así el se quedará con la gran compañía perfumera. Es curioso que ambos chicos hayan desaparecido al igual que el portero de tu edificio, todos, el mismo día

--¿mi edificio tenía portero?

--Todos los edificios tienen uno. En fin. Tengo algunas teorías al respecto, pero todas acaban en lo mismo—Kai no puede ocultar su tensión--¿Quieres saber mi teoría?

--S-s-si

--Yo digo que, Robert, fue desaparecido por su propio tío, Ootori se suicidó por amor a su cantante favorito, y el portero, tal vez fue abducido por los alienígenas—se acerca hasta el y le susurra al oído—yo me encargaré de protegerte, solo te diré una cosa: del celular de Boris salió una llama, ese mismo día, y marcó a un número de unas personas que se encargan de "borrar evidencias"—se aleja de nuevo de el—ten mucho cuidado, no siempre esteré para cuidar tus espaldas. Piensa las cosas 2 veces y, por favor, no confíes en Hitoshi

--¿Sabes algo de el?

--No... pero mi sexto sentido me dice que es muy peligroso.

--Lo tendré en cuenta

--Etto, Kai-kun—interviene Matsuda— te trajimos un obsequio—de su pantalón saca un llavero con una "K" grabada.—disculpa que sea tan pequeño, pero es que Ryuuzaki no me dejó traerte algo mas grande

--Por que ibas a llamar la atención Matsu-neko, y deja de jugar con el estetoscopio, lo vas a romper y hay que regresarlo

--Gracias—Kai toma el llavero--¿Saben que en verdad los aprecio? Ya tengo el lugar perfecto donde pondré este hermoso llavero: en estos días compraré una casa. Se verá muy bien en las llaves.

--Felicidades por tu nueva casa, solo recuerda leer bien antes de firmar

--Claro Ryuuzaki, ojalá algún día me visiten y no tenga que estar en un hospital para verlos

Se despide de ellos con un dulce beso en los labios. Se queda algo preocupado, si alguien mas descubre todo lo que L sabe está perdido.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, aún en contra de los doctores, Kai sale del hospital, le pidió a Boris que fuera por el. Al momento de levantarse de la cama un terrible malestar casi lo hace volver el estómago, pero puede mas su vanidad y vuelve a tomar la pose. Lo sacan por la puerta trasera y lo transportan en un auto sencillo para que nadie sospeche que el va abordo.

Pide que en vez de ir a su casa, lo lleven a una empresa de bienes raíces para comprar su casa. Boris le dice que está loco, que no puede comprar una casa en esas condiciones, que espere a recuperarse, pero Kai lo desarma con una hermosa mirada y un sonrojo en las mejillas que debido a su extrema y enferma palidez se hace mas irresistible. Esto acompañado de un "es que quiero una casita a la orilla del mar" hacen que Boris de la orden de que lo lleven de inmediato a donde dice Kai.

En el lugar es atendido por el director general en persona, quien confiesa ser un gran admirador de Kai. Alegando que está muy cansado le pide a Boris que vea el aspecto legal de la compra mientras el platica con el director con respecto a las "casitas" como la que el quiere. Boris accede de buena manera.

En cuanto se queda solo con el director cambia su actitud a una muy provocadora, claro que el maduro hombre babea por el. Pasan a un comodísimo sillón de piel y le muestra el catálogo de "casas exclusivas" donde hay muchas a la orilla del mar de donde el puede escoger. Mientras miran las fotos Kai le toma la mano por accidente, hace algunas insinuaciones y dice algunas frases con connotaciones sexuales que excitan al hombre.

--Kai. Como te dije al principio, yo soy un gran admirador tuyo

--Gracias, es un _placer _que un _hombre _como usted sea admirador mío...me gusta esta casa pero...ah, es una lástima, es muy costosa para mi. Tal vez tenga que conformarme con algo mas pequeño. Y a mi que _no me gustan las cosas chicas, me gusta que sean grandes_.

--Pues, yo puedo concederte un buen descuento

--Aún con un fabuloso descuento del 3 o 5 % no me alcanza—su mueca desvalida es encantadora

--Bueno, pero si quieres, podemos llegar a un acuerdo—le toma la mano

--Con tal de tener una linda casa, jaja, hasta vendería mi cuerpo jajajaja

--....es un oferta tentadora—se acerca mas a el y le roba un beso. Kai se finge sorprendido pero coopera de inmediato.

No hay nadie mejor para besar en el mundo que Kai, su sabor, su lengua y sus labios son un delirante manjar. El hombre le rodea la cintura con su enorme mano y Kai se queja por que le duele la operación.

--¿Te lastimé?

--Es solo que...me duele mi cirugía. Los médicos no querían que saliera pero, ya no podía estar mas tiempo en cama, me sentía peor

--¿Fue muy grande?

--Algo...¿quieres verla?

De inmediato el hombre acepta y Kai le levanta su playera. Se ve muy aparatoso el vendaje, pero descubre que debajo de el hay una impresionante costura, para borrarla será necesario una gran cirugía plástica. El bicolor cuelga una mueca de tristeza y encara al señor.

--¿Ves? Es enorme, seguro afectará mi carrera

--No digas eso Kai, eres demasiado talentoso para que una operación ponga en riesgo tu carrera—le pasa el dedo en un caricia por debajo de la costura. Kai se lectriza por el dolor, pero comienza a jugar mas pesado: se jala mas su pantalón hasta que casi se asoma su vellosidad. El hombre le acaricia mas abajo y mira a Kai a los ojos, este le da acceso con un asentimiento, en cuestión de segundos la enorme mano le estimula su miembro.

Kai solo echa su cabeza hacia atrás y abre mas sus piernas. Para el no tiene nada de especial esta clase de contactos, de da lo mismo que le tomen la mano o que le toquen sus partes privadas, pero sabe exactamente cuando hacer algunos gemidos para complacer a su amante quien falsamente cree que lo está haciendo delirar de placer.

Es normal que el cuerpo humano reaccione a los estímulos del exterior así que al cabo de un rato el cantante termina derramándose en la mano del director. Con esto consigue un descuento del 70% de la casa (lo cual equivale a algunos millones) y el resto lo pagará en plazos en 5 años, por lo que su pago mensual será similar a lo que paga por el departamento que actualmente ocupa. Y los gastos de traslado de domino van por cuenta de la empresa

Boris se sorprende que le haya alcanzado para comparar algo como eso, pero Kai le cuenta que "estaba en oferta por que mucha gente cree que ahí asustan", luego de algunas de sus artimañas Boris termina olvidando el asunto.

El fin de semana van a conocer la casa en persona. Es mucho mas impresionante de lo que se veía en las fotos, tantas hectáreas de terreno solo para el solo, ahora que lo pensaba, le iba a salir muy cara la manutención de algo así pero, ya verá como arreglarlo, para eso tenía tanto dinero, para malgastarlo a manos llenas como se le diera la gana.

Para amueblarla hizo lo mismo que con el director de los bienes raíces, fue a la mejor mueblería, permitió algunos toques y con eso ya tenía sala, recámara, comedor y cocina, con el tiempo se haría de muebles para las demás habitaciones de la casa.

Boris le compró algunas alfombras y muebles para la piscina, con esto la mansión parecía sacada de un cuento de hadas.

Para el martes de la siguiente semana ya estaba la casa a su nombre y amueblada. Ahora solo faltaba grabar el video. Hitoshi solo veía todo anonadado, ¿Cómo era posible que ese niño hubiera ganado el dinero suficiente para haberse comprado tremendo caserón? El con tantos años que tenía trabajando en el medio, con un excelente sueldo, solo le había alcanzado para su lujoso departamento (el cual es a pagar en 20 años y solo llevaba 6) y su deportivo, y Kai en unos meses se había hecho de la casa con los muebles mas fino que se podían conseguir en Rusia.

* * *

Los preparativos del nuevo video quedaron listos el jueves, Boris seguía insistiendo que era muy prematuro que trabajara acabado de salir de un lavado de estómago que casi lo mata, además de que su semblante delataba su malestar, pero Kai obstinadamente decía que no quería perder tiempo y que con algo de maquillaje todo quedaba solucionado, además alegó que con eso los fanáticos se tranquilizarían.

* * *

VIDEO// NEVER GONNA GIVE YOU UP

Kai despierta en la apabullante recámara. Su rostro demacrado con maquillaje le daba un toque de dramatismo extra. Se levanta de la cama y se pone ropa clara. Camina por la orilla de la piscina y desayuna en la mesa que tiene vista al mar.

Sale a caminar descalzo en la arena. Hacen tomas en diferentes lugares de la playa, en todas se hace lucir a Kai con ropa de los mejores diseñadores. La escena cambia al atardecer, donde el se prepara para la fiesta dela noche. Se viste con su smoking blanco con un clavel rojo en la solapa.

Comienza a llegar la gente, de diferentes edades, pero todos ellos de gran categoría con ropa lujosa. Kai sale a cantar acompañado de las 3 coristas negras. El canta con sensualidad acariciando el micrófono con sus labios, dejando que la melodía salga aterciopelada por su garganta.

La toma se va abriendo hasta tomar desde lejos la suntuosidad de la mansión.

* * *

El lanzamiento del video se hace por la cadena de televisión musical mas famosa, todos se sorprenden con este video, tan abismalmente diferente a Shut up. Ahora Kai se ve muy maduro, su voz se aprecia mas y no hace ninguna escena que sea insinuosa, pero eso si, todos se sorprenden de saber que la mansión es la nueva adquisición de Kai.

* * *

CONVERSACIÓN TELEFÓNICA

--¿Cómo has estado?

--Mal, cada vez necesito medicamentos mas fuertes, la enfermedad está avanzando con mas velocidad de la que los médicos esperaban

--¿Desde hace cuánto la tienes?

--Hace unos meses, pero parece que mi cuerpo es mas frágil de lo que aparenta

--Me gustaría platicar contigo en persona, tengo algo muy interesante que proponerles...a ambos.

--Claro. Mañana estamos libres en la tarde

--Nos vemos en tu casa, no quiero problemas

--Lo se. Te esperamos.—cuelgan

* * *

al terminar la filmación del video Kai esta muy mal, se esforzó de mas y ahora el mareo y las nauseas casi acaban con el, se encierra en una de las habitaciones y de sus cosas saca su salvadora pildora azul, la mira unos instantes. Sabe que todavía esta muy mal pero no le importa, a ese punto ya nada vale la pena. Toma la pastilla y en pocos minutos se siente mucho mejor. Sale del lugar muy jovial y agradece a todo el quipo por su esfuerzo. Sin duda esas cosas hacen maravillas, hasta ponerlo de buen humor.

**PPBKAI continuará.................**

Gommene, debi actualizar el dia de ayer pero, llegue tan noche que estaba super cansada y apenas si me sostenía de pie. Solo una duda¿Quiénes conversaron por teléfono y se reunirán al día siguiente?. quiero agradecer a todas las personas que leen pero en especial a **marian th cullen, gabz, danhk, rurouni kai, lucrecia artica, jullieto y +13/2 **quienes dejaron un review en capi pasado.

Hoy tambien actualizo el capitulo 2 de "ojos de muñeca" espero verlos por ahi. Besos.


	25. Chapter 23

**EL OCASO DE UNA ESTRELLA**

**Autor: PPBKAI**

Disclamer: los personajes de esta serie no me pertenecen....ya no se que tipo de disclamer poner después de tantos fics.

**En el capítulo anterior:**

Al terminar la filmación del video Kai esta muy mal, se esforzó de mas y ahora el mareo y las nauseas casi acaban con el, se encierra en una de las habitaciones y de sus cosas saca su salvadora pildora azul, la mira unos instantes. Sabe que todavía esta muy mal pero no le importa, a ese punto ya nada vale la pena. Toma la pastilla y en pocos minutos se siente mucho mejor. Sale del lugar muy jovial y agradece a todo el quipo por su esfuerzo. Sin duda esas cosas hacen maravillas, hasta ponerlo de buen humor.

**CAPITULO 23: El sol entra a la casa.**

Como era de esperarse el nuevo video de Kai es todo un éxito y el mundo sigue pensando que se ve sensual con cada toma que le hacen. El perfume se está vendiendo como pan caliente y a pesar de que los espectaculares han sido censurados en muchos países, los abogados de la casa Lauren se las han arreglado para que no pase a mayores y se continúe con la promoción. Ahora a cargo del Tio de Robert han cambiado muchas cosas pero claro, esto no le afecta en lo mas mínimo a Kai por que no se cambió su contrato y las regalías que está ganando por el perfume lo están haciendo asquerosamente rico.

Con este dinero ha terminado de arreglar su casa, se ha comprado 3 autos de lujo (aunque apenas si maneja) y le alcanza para probar de nuevas drogas que le han ofrecido algunos compañeros del medio, todas ellas son deliciosas pero cada vez mas insuficientes para su exigente paladar.

* * *

Yuriy se pega la bocina del radio al escuchar la nueva canción de Kai, no puede creerlo, ya su segundo disco, ¡Cómo han cambiado sus vidas en tan poco tiempo! ¿Hasta cuando su corazón lo superará para que pueda comenzar un camino con alguien mas?

* * *

**CONVERSACIÓN TELEFÓNICA // KAI Y BORIS**

--Debemos viajar de inmediato a Estados Unidos Kai

--¿A qué se debe? Te oigo alterado

--Ha pasado un tragedia

--Hnj, ¿ha caido la bolsa de valores?

--No es momento para bromas. Se trata de Judy

--Ah si, la mamá de Max ¿Qué tiene esa vieja? ¿le salió una nueva arruga?

--No, ojalá fuera eso...ella...está muerta.

--No juegues con esas cosas Boris, mejor dime que vamos a una comida de negocios con ella

--Es en serio Kai, ella ha muerto. Te veo en 2 horas en el aeropuerto, trae ropa para unos 3 días, en el camino te cuento qué fue lo que pasó—cuelgan

Kai se queda muy consternado con esta noticia. Judy...¿Muerta? No hay motivos para ello, es una mujer joven, sana, con mucho camino por delante. Lo primero que pensó después de ello fue en el pequeño Max. Perder a su madre debe tenerlo destrozado, el ya pasó por ello. Toma sus maletas y aborda un avión privado junto con Boris.

--¿Ahora si me dirás qué fue lo que pasó?

--Judy iba en un vuelo con rumbo a Puerto Rico para cerrar unos negocios, pero el avión se desplomó. Tanto ella como otros 20 pasajeros murieron. No se ha hecho público por todo lo que puede acarrear para la compañía, pero lo mejor será estar presentes para ver que es lo que sucederá. Al parecer ella ya estaba contemplada para ser la nueva directora de la disquera, claro, con eso nos poyaría incondicionalmente a nosotros, pero ahora con esto todo es incierto

--¿Por qué se estrelló el avión?

--Todo parece indicar negligencia por parte de la aerolínea, de momento no se tiene indicio de que haya sido algo directo contra ella

--Pobre Max

--Si, ese chico debe sentirse muy mal ahora, su madre era su único familiar

--¿Tíos, primos?

--Nadie

El resto del vuelo lo pasaron en silencio. Kai volvió a recordar cuando el perdió a su padres, un enorme dolor se le agolpó en el pecho y tuvo que huir al baño a desahogarse un poco. Pensó haber superado esa parte de su pasado pero ahora está mas fresca que nunca.

* * *

Llegan a E.U y se dirigen a la residencia Mizuhara. Todo el jardín está lleno de autos de las personas que van a darle las condolencias al pequeño rubio. En cuanto ve entrar a Kai su rostro se ilumina con alegría y corre a abrazarlo. Kai con algo de fastidio le devuelve el gesto con fuerza. Le susurra al oído un pésame y lo aleja un poco para verle sus enormes ojos llenos de lágrimas. En la sala tienen el ataúd con el cuerpo de la ejecutiva luciendo un hermoso vestido blanco y unas flores en las manos. Parece que solo duerme, su piel tan cuidada con los caros tratamientos de belleza aún irradia un ligero matiz rozado, dan ganas de zarandearla para que abra de nuevo los ojos.

En toda la tarde Max no se separa de Kai, se siente como protegido con solo tomarle la mano. Boris se encarga de la respectiva investigación de lo que sucederá en la disquera ahora que Judy se ha ido y Kai solo se limita a acompañar a Max en su dolor, no le dice nada, solo le mantiene su mano en medio de las suyas.

A la mañana siguiente una gran caravana recorre el camino hasta el cementerio donde los restos de la rubia serán cremados para que los conserve su único hijo.

--¿Qué harás ahora Max?—pregunta Kai

--No lo se—sus lágrimas no dejan de salir—ella era todo lo que tenía

--¿seguro que no tienes a nadie?

--A nadie. Mi mamá tenía solo un hermano pero el murió hace algunos años de cáncer. Ahora no sé que será de mi. Un menor de edad no puede vivir solo.

Max lo vuelve a abrazar hasta que cae el atardecer y todas las personas se comienzan a retirar. Uno de los ejecutivos de la empresa se lo lleva a su casa y Boris y Kai se van juntos a la suit que alquilaron en un lujoso hotel.

--¿Qué pasa en casos como el de Max?—abraza a Boris por el torso desnudo

--Lo mas seguro es que lo pongan en un internado del gobierno

--¿Y sus bienes?

--Una parte también se las quedará el gobierno, con pretexto de su manutención.

Todas la imágenes de cuando el estuvo rodando cuando murieron sus padres llegaron a su mente, si no hubiera sido por que en Chateau d'arts le tendieron la mano tal vez ahora estaría pidiendo limosna en la calle.

Algo en lo mas profundo de su ser le mueve el corazón y le anuncia con determinación a Boris:

--Me quedaré con Max

--¡¿Qué rayos estás diciendo?!

--Yo mas que nadie entiendo lo que le está pasando ¿Acaso no recuerdas que yo pasé por lo mismo?—Boris se queda callado—además, esto algún día se va a saber y serán puntos buenos para nosotros—trata de defender su postura

--¿Y qué necesidad tienes tu de lidiar con el niño?

--Max ya es un adolescente, en poco tiempo cumplirá 18 y podrá hacer su vida aparte, además, yo no lo mantendré, que use el dinero que le dejó su madre.

--Mejor duérmete, estás algo impactado. Cuando pienses mejor las cosas te darás cuenta que tengo razón.

Aunque pasan 2 días Kai sigue con la misma idea, no quiere que otro chico pase por lo mismo que ha pasado el, así que importándole poco lo que diga Boris va a visitar a Max a su casa:

--¡Kai!—al fín algo de alegría en su vida

--¿Puedo pasar?

--Cla..cla..claro—lo conduce hasta su sala

--¿Ya hás penado en lo que harás?

--No—clava su mirada en el piso, sus ojos se humedecen un poco—me quedaré en esta casa a esperar a ver qué pasa.

--¿Te interesaría cambiar de residencia?

--Pues...si, no veo el problema, ya no tengo nadie que se preocupe por mi ¿Qué mas da a dónde vaya?

--Tal vez te gustaría Rusia

--¿Y qué haría yo ahí?

--No se, cambiar tu vida, empezar de nuevo y olvidarte de todos estos lugares que te traen recuerdos amargos

--No suena mal pero, en Rusia, en Canadá o aquí, estoy solo y no puedo moverme hasta tener la mayoría de edad.

--¿Crees que si compruebas que no estás solo puedas salir del país?

--Tal vez, no tengo idea...¿Por qué haces todas estas preguntas tan extrañas?—lo mira, sus ojos azules se hacen mas grandes y se ruboriza al tenerlo tan cerca

--Te quiero proponer algo: ¿Te gustaría irte a Rusia a vivir conmigo?

--¿Hnj? –no entiende nada de lo que le acaba de decir Kai—que tu, y yo—se señala con un ademán tosco—vayamos juntos, a Rusia, y ahí...¿Vivir juntos?

--Si, --cambia su tono a uno seco y determinante--eso mismo. Claro, yo no cuidaré de ti, no soy niñera ni mucho menos. Estarías viviendo en mi casa hasta tu mayoría de edad y luego tomarías tu camino. Claro, tampoco me encargaría de tu manutención, pero creo que tu madre dejó suficiente para que tengas una vida cómoda

--¿En verdad quieres que vaya contigo?—su rostro cambia de expresión

--Solo quiero evitar que tu vida se vaya por el caño, eso es todo—se cruza de brazos--¿Qué dices? Te doy hasta mañana en la noche para que lo pienses

--¡No tengo nada que pensar!—asusta a Kai con su grito--¡ME VOY CONTIGO! Es mas, ahora mismo hago maletas y en la mañana ya estamos abordando un vuelo para Rusia.

--No es tan fácil, solo es una propuesta, falta ver si de verdad se puede, a final de cuentas, soy un extranjero y no me soltarán tan fácil a un niño

--¡Ya no soy un niño!

--Lo eres hasta los 18—casi se echó a reír al darse cuenta de que el tampoco tenía la mayoría de edad. -–de todos modos. Piénsalo, y mañana platicamos con mas calma-

A pesar de las súplicas de Max, Kai se retiró a su suit. Antes de acostarse se recargó en la ventana para ver el cielo y se encontró de nuevo con la estrella brillante.

**MAX'S POV**

¿Es esta tu forma de cumplir mi deseo? Yo no lo quería de este modo. Me has quitado a mi mamá, al ser que mas amaba, y quien mas me amaba. Eso no puedo perdonártelo—llora con coraje—pero es el camino que me has puesto y te demostraré que no soy tan débil como todos creen. Me iré con Kai a Rusia y como prometí, me encargaré de que sea feliz a mi lado.

Ah, esto está mal, por mas que trato de darme ánimos lo único que puedo sentir es miedo, miedo de no saber qué será de mi vida, miedo de estar solo, miedo de ser tan débil, miedo de...que algún día vuelva a perder a alguien tan importante para mi.

Estrella, como por lo visto todo lo cumples a tu antojo te pediré otro deseo: por favor, dame la fuerza y la sabiduría para tomar las riendas de mi vida hora que me he quedado solo. Me esforzaré para no ser un estorbo para Kai, al contrario, que llegue el día en que el me quiera y me deje entrar en su vida.

* * *

De algún modo los periodistas se enteran que Kai trata de adoptar a un niño, y ese niño en particular es el hijo de Judy, una gran ejecutiva de la música. Esto desata un gran escándalo, pero al mismo tiempo ayuda para que los trámites sean mas rápidos por que todo el mundo opina lo mismo: estará mejor con Kai que en un orfanato público.

De manera sorprendente todo queda listo en unas cuantas semanas y toman su vuelo hacia la capital rusa. La negligencia del personal de justicia es impresionante, ni siquiera se informan bien de Kai, con ser el cantante mas popular del planeta (y un donativo que corrio por cuenta del ruio) solucionan el papeleo, ¿A quién le importa lo que le pase a futuro? Max ve con tristeza su casa al salir de ella. La ha puesto en manos de una empresa de bienes raíces que se encargará de ponerla en venta y darle su dinero. Vende la mayoría de sus cosas pero, por consejo de Kai, no se deshace de un departamento en Nueva York y una Casa en Washington, la vida cada vez es mas cara y cuando sea mayor de edad deberá tener donde vivir.

* * *

YURIY'S POV

¡Rayos!—hace corajes frente a la televisión—de haberlo sabido hubiera matado a mis padres para que Kai me llevara con el—rie—no es cierto, no es cierto, yo los quiero pero, ¡Me da mucho coraje que ese puberto vaya a vivir en casa de Kai!

* * *

--¿De verdad esta es tu casa?—Max se sorprende cuando llegan a la apabullante mansión donde filmaron el video de "Never gonna give you up"—creí que solo era publicidad

--Pues es toda mía—entran, lo presenta con los sirvientes y lo conduce a lo que será su alcoba—aquí es donde tu dormirás

--¿Dónde duermes tu?

--Al otro lado del pasillo—entiéndase por pasillo un corredor por el que casi hay que tomar un carrito de golf para llegar al otro lado, esto entristece un poco a Max que tenía la esperanza de quedar en una habitación a un lado de el.—como puedes ver tienes todos los servicios: un baño completo con tina, un espacio para que estudies, terraza, un servibar, una mini sala, línea telefónica y un Interfon para conectar a la servidumbre

--Vaya, es como 2 veces mas grande que mi antigua habitación.

--Bien, ahora las reglas: en primera, nada de pegar posters en las paredes, el material es muy delicado

--"_para que quiero posters de Kai si tengo a Kai en persona"—_piensa Max

--Número 2: no quiero escándalos, si vas a escuchar música que sea a volumen moderado

--"_lo único que escucho son las canciones de Kai, ya no las necesito"_

--Número 3 y mas importante: no interfieras en mi vida. Yo salgo y entro de esta casa cuando me place, así que si vez que no aparezco en varios días no me busques, si estoy muerto lo sabrás en las noticias.

--¡Entendido Kai! No tendrás queja de mi

--Eso espero...ah por cierto, traté de colocarte en un colegio aquí en Rusia pero como las clases ya están muy avanzadas propusieron que sería mejor que comenzaras hasta el siguiente curso, así que como no puedes estar sin hacer nada serás mi asistente en los ensayos.

--¿Yo? ¿Tu asistente?

--No, el otro niño de a la vuelta...pues claro que tu. Mañana a las 5 de la mañana tengo que ensayar para unas presentaciones y empezar a ver lo del siguiente video

--¿Trudly, maddly, deeply?

--Si, esa misma. Así que necesito que estés listo a las 4 de la mañana para salir con buen tiempo, no me gusta estar a las carreras.

--¡Lo que tu digas Kai!

--Hjn, te dejo para que te instales. Si necesitas algo...llama a uno de los sirvientes, no me molestes.—sale de la habitación pensando "¿En qué lío me he metido?, todo por samaritano"

* * *

Mientras acomoda sus cosas, pone en el reproductor de audio su disco de Kai y escucha la canción que será el próximo video. La letra le encanta, dulce como le gustan las cosas:

**I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy. **

**I'll be your hope, I'll be your love, be everything that you need. **

_Yo seré tu sueño,tu deseo,tu fantasía._

_Seré tu esperanza, tu amor, seré todo lo que necesites._

**I'll love you more with every breath truly, madly, deeply do. **

**I will be strong, I will be faithful 'cause I'm counting on **

**a new beginning, a reason for living, **

**a deeper meaning, yeah. **

_Te amaré más con cada respiro,hecho sincera, loca y profundamente._

_Seré fuerte, seré fiel,porque estoy contando con_

_un nuevo principio,una razón para vivir, _

_un significado más profundo, sí._

**CORO**

**I want to stand with you on a mountain,I want to bathe with you in the sea, **

**I wanna lay like this forever, until the sky falls down on me. **

_Quiero estar contigo sobre una montaña,quiero bañarme contigo en el mar,_

_quiero permanecer así para siempre,hasta que el cielo caiga sobre mí._

**And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky, **

**I'll make a wish, send it to heaven, and make you want to cry **

**the tears of joy for all the pleasure, in the certainty **

**that we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of **

**the highest powers. In lonely hours **

**the tears devour you.**

_Y cuando las estrellas estén fulgurando con más brillo en el cielo aterciopelado,_

_pediré un deseo para enviarlo al cieloy hacer que quieras llorar_

_las lágrimas de alegría por todo el placer,en la certeza de que estamos rodeados_

_por la comodidad y la protección de los poderes más altos._

_En las horas de soledad,las lágrimas te devoran._

**CORO**

**Oh, can you see it, baby? You don't have to close your eyes, **

'**cause it's standing right before you. All that you need will surely come.**

_Oh, ¿puedes verlo, nena?No tienes que cerrar tus ojos,_

_porque está justo frente a lo que necesitas seguramente llegará._

**I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy.**

**I'll be your hope, I'll be your love, be everything that you need. **

**I'll love you more with every breath truly, madly, deeply do.**

_Yo seré tu sueño,tu deseo,tu fantasía._

_Seré tu esperanza, tu amor, seré todo lo que necesites._

_Te amaré más con cada respiro,hecho sincera, loca y profundamente_

**CORO (X2)**

* * *

Al 10 para las 4 ya está Max listo para salir. Lleva su chamarra por que a esas horas hace mucho frío, pero se le quita al ver a Kai bajar por las escaleras con su abrigo color canela y una bufanda negra. Tal y como lo esperaba, incluso a esas horas de la madrugada el lucía como un modelo de portada. Tras el va un sirviente cargando 2 grandes maletas.

Toman el auto y llegan hasta donde serán los ensayos. Al descender el pobre Max sufre para poder bajar las 2 maletas, pesan mas de lo que aparentan. Se queda deslumbrado al ver el gran movimiento que hay alrededor de Kai. Para el no es tan extraño por que creció en ese medio pero aún así, Kai es un artista tan grande que necesita de un gran staff solo para los ensayos, no quería ni imaginarse lo que se requería para un concierto en forma.

Ahí estaba Hitoshi ya esperándolo, le da una barrida con la vista al rubio que lo deja paralizado.

--¿Así que esta es tu nueva mascota?

--No te pongas celoso, tu siempre serás mi perrito consentido

--Grrr.**—**Max casi suelta la carcajada, le encantó sentirse "defendido" por Kai.

Van al camerino y Kai le comienza a pedir algunas cosas de la maleta para prepararse para ensayar. Sin ninguna clase de vergüenza se comienza a desvestir dejando boquiabierto al chico con la perfección de su cuerpo. Lo que mas impacta son sus piernas tan largas y estilizadas, dignas de un bailarín.

--¿Nunca habías visto a un hombre semidesnudo?

--E...e...ee...uff----no puede articular palabra—es que, no esperaba verte así

--Hnj, tendrás que acostumbrarte

--"_Espero"_

Para decepción del pequeño Kai vuelve a cubrir su cuerpo con la ropa de ensayo que consiste en unas likras negras con un distintivo blanco a los lados y una playera de tirantes gris de la cual sobresale la herida del brazo. Se dirigen al salón donde será el ensayo, un lugar muy grande con piso de duela, espejos y una barra de calentamiento.

Max se sienta en una silla en un rincón para no estorbar. Observa con detenimiento al bicolor que comienza a calentar con unas estilizadas posturas de danza, sus ejercicios de elasticidad son impresionantes pero los hace como si no requirieran de ningún esfuerzo.

Luego de media hora todos se alinean para seguir las instrucciones del coreógrafo. Los bailarines son muy buenos, pero Kai siempre tiene una galantería para sus movimientos que lo hacen lucir mejor que todo el resto.

Los ensayos son agotadores, después de 6 horas de estar bailando todos salen a comer, excepto Kai quien pide comida tanto para el como para Max. Es increíble como aún así de acalorado siga siendo tan sexy. Después de comer descansan un rato y para finalizar otras 2 horas de ensayo para por fin regresar a casa para dormir y hacer lo mismo al siguiente día.

Para el rubio esta ha sido una experiencia increíble. Estar tan cerca de su amado Kai lo ha dejado exhausto, y tiene la suerte de que esto será por tiempo indefinido. Dentro de su tristeza por la perdida de su madre tiene la gran alegría de estar cerca de su amor platónico, y es por ello que al acostarse a dormir tiene una mueca de felicidad en sus labios.

--Gracias Kai—se queda dormido para volver a levantarse a las 3 de la mañana al siguiente día.

**PPBKAI continuará..............**

Antes que nada deseo agradecerle a **DANHK **por haber hecho la traducción de las canciones de este fic, incluida esta. Esta canción la incluí por que en mis tiempos (se oyen los aullidos de los lobos "uuuuuuuuuuuh") era casi casi el himno de los enamorados, y aunque cursi, la verdad es que me gusta mucho. Es del primer album de Savage Garden del año 1997 (¿Tantos años han pasado? ¿Qué he hecho en todo este tiempo?) y leyendo la contraportada del disco me encontré con algo curioso:

"_la violación a estas prohibiciones está penada por los artículos 386 del codigo penal y 135 y 136 dela Ley Federal Sobre el derecho de Autor y demas normal aplicables y vigentes incluyendo las de carácter internacional"_ Así que esperaré a ser detenida y mientras me refunden en un penal de alta seguridad seguiré con mis fics. Por cierto, hoy actualizo el capitulo numero 3 de **OJOS DE MUÑECA **ddonde conoceran algunas cosas mas sobre nuestro hermoso sicopata Kai.

Gracias a **DANHK, GABZ, LUCRECIA ARTICA (siglos sin verte) RUROUNI KAI, JULLIETO Y +3/2 **por haber dejado un review en el capitulo anterior. Gracias por tu apoyo, gracias por su tiempo y gracias por continuar aun en este fic...besos, los quiero mucho


	26. Chapter 24

**EL OCASO DE UNA ESTRELLA**

**Autor: PPBKAI**

Disclamer: los personajes de esta serie no me pertenecen....ya no se que tipo de disclamer poner después de tantos fics.

**En el capítulo anterior:**

Los ensayos son agotadores, después de 6 horas de estar bailando todos salen a comer, excepto Kai quien pide comida tanto para el como para Max. Es increíble como aún así de acalorado siga siendo tan sexy. Después de comer descansan un rato y para finalizar otras 2 horas de ensayo para por fin regresar a casa para dormir y hacer lo mismo al siguiente día.

Para el rubio esta ha sido una experiencia increíble. Estar tan cerca de su amado Kai lo ha dejado exhausto, y tiene la suerte de que esto será por tiempo indefinido. Dentro de su tristeza por la perdida de su madre tiene la gran alegría de estar cerca de su amor platónico, y es por ello que al acostarse a dormir tiene una mueca de felicidad en sus labios.

--Gracias Kai—se queda dormido para volver a levantarse a las 3 de la mañana al siguiente día.

**CAPITULO 24:**** Solo 1 mes**

Max se asombra de ver el aguante que tiene Kai, durmiendo tan poco, aún recuperándose de la "cirugía de apéndice" (que cuando le dio el dolor se golpeó contra de un mueble y por eso trae cortado el brazo también) y encima, ahora están agregando las canciones. Pero su ajetreada agenda no termina ahí, hay que agregarle las entrevistas, fotos, algunas presentaciones pequeñas, banquetes y fiestas que son buenas para afianzar los lazos de negocios. Igual que como lo hacía su mamá.

* * *

--"Never gonna" se ha convertido en un hit como se esperaba—Boris habla a unos amigos de negocios tomando por el hombro a Kai, mostrándolo como un hermoso trofeo. El bicolor se divierte coqueteando con los hombres haciéndolos sonrojar.—pienso que es tiempo de preparar el siguiente video

--Excelente idea Valkov, como siempre, tu visión de negocios es magnífica. Y esta vez ¿Qué tienen planeado?

--De momento nada en especial.

* * *

--No lo haré

--Kai, sería un éxito que volvieras a filmar con Yuriy

--Además, el ya no quiere

--¿Y cómo sabes? A cambio de una jugosa paga apuesto que le encantará la idea.

--¡Si Kai! Sería muy bueno—Max optimista como siempre

--Tu cállate, no te estamos preguntando a ti

--Déjalo hablar—interviene Boris quien todavía no aprueba que el rubio esté viviendo con el bicolor—ahora es como de tu familia—dice en un tono sarcástico que Max no comprende por su inocencia

--Hnj.

--Vamos Kai—retoma su entusiasmo—ustedes 2 hacen muy buena mancuerna. Buena parte del éxito de tu primer video fue ese chico, y no lo digo yo, lo dijo mi mamá.

--Además—interviene Valkov—no es lo que tu quieras, si no lo que debe ser. O lo contactas o yo mismo iré por el—esto no le agradó para nada a Kai quien conocía de sobra al depravado de Boris. Además, su lado irracional desea verlo de nuevo mas que a nada en el mundo

--Esta bien, pasado mañana me pondré en contacto con el.

* * *

--Chateau d'arts—una voz al otro lado de la línea

--Buenos días, ¿Me comunica con el joven Ivanov?

--Claro ¿De parte de quién?

--De un amigo

--¿Y cómo se llama el amigo? Si no me dice su nombre no podré comunicarlo

--Hnj, Soy Hiwatari Kai

--¡Kai!

--Si

--Soy una gran admiradora tuya

--Gracias, que amable ¿Me comunica con Yuriy por favor?

--Claro…----pasan algunos momentos en los cuales Kai siente que se le sale el corazón del pecho por cierta ansiedad de escuchar su voz

--¿Kai?—la dulce pero seca voz le responde del otro lado

--Si Yu, soy Kai

--Kai, ¿Cómo has estado? Escuché que estuviste hospitalizado. Intenté verte pero, nunca pude acercarme al hospital

--Estoy bien, tranquilízate. ¿podrías salir hoy para vernos? Quisiera hablar de negocios contigo

--Sabes que por ti haré lo que sea. Dime cuándo y donde

--Te enviaré un taxi a las 5 para que te traiga a la disquera

--No haré otro video

--Por favor, escucha y luego me respondes

--Da

* * *

Durante el resto del día estuvieron muy nerviosos de saber que se verían. Ahora estarían en la disquera, rodeados de gente no como la vez pasada que estaban solos en el cuarto de herramientas. Pero el deseo de ver de nuevo al otro los hace traer las mejillas rosadas.

* * *

En cuanto Yuriy cruza la puerta de cristal puede ver una mesa con 8 hombres pero uno de ellos es el único que le interesa. Kai lo mira fijamente, ruborizado y con una media sonrisa. El imita el gesto y se sienta en una silla para quedar frente a frente. Le muestran el concepto del video, de entrada se niega rotundamente a pesar de que le dejan muy claro que no será un video como Shut up, este será muy dulce y con ropa, solo un par de besos.

El argumenta que ya ha tenido muchos problemas con sus padres por esto y aunque la paga es muy buena ya no se puede dar el lujo de hacerlos enojar de nuevo. La negativa parece inamovible, entonces el bicolor pide que los dejen a solas por unos minutos.

--Yuriy

--Te dije que no haría mas videos

--Pero esta es una oportunidad perfecta para estar unos momentos juntos

--¿momentos? A ti solo te basta con unos momentos, a mi no. Ni siquiera me importa el tener problemas con mis padres, ni la paga, lo que no quiero es volverme a hacerme daño estando cerca de ti. En cuanto entré y te vi volví a sentir lo mismo que hace tanto tiempo y eso no me gusta. Ya fuiste claro conmigo, según tu en un par de años podríamos estar juntos pero se muy bien que solo lo dijiste al aire. No entiendo por qué no quieres quedarte a mi lado, pero –sus ojos se humedecen un poco—pero SI te quedaste con el hijo de la casi presidenta de la casa disquera ¿no?

--No es lo que crees

--¿Entonces qué es? Al el si lo tienes en tu casa y a mi me dejaste en el olvido. Me largo

--No Yuriy, espera—lo jala del brazo con algo de fuerza ganándose una mirada de odio—me quedé con Max por que me vi reflejado en el. No tienes idea del miedo que da quedarte solo el mundo y no saber qué será de tu vida. Precisamente me quedé con el para que no tuviera que vivir lo mismo que yo—lo jala y lo abraza—tu eres mi vida. Te propongo un trato: filma este video conmigo y en cuanto lo terminemos y se lance, eso es mas o menos 1 mes, nos quedaremos juntos, esta vez sin mas prórrogas. Ya nada nos detendrá—lo mira a los ojos—creeme Yu. Esta vez estoy dispuesto a enfrentar lo que sea por ti

--¿Dices la verdad?

--Si, ya no habrá mas espera

--Esta bien, creeré en ti—esto algo nervioso de volver a sufrir

Una vez convencido firman el contrato, la filmación del video será en una semana, claro, los padres de Yuriy no se enterarán por que esta vez si lo matarían.

* * *

MAX POV

Estoy emocionado, hoy estaré presente en la filmación del nuevo video de Kai, como siempre todo empezará de madrugada. Hay que estar listos para hacer las últimas pruebas de luces y audio. Se tiene pensado filmarlo en 2 dias. Wow Kai se ve genial con todo, no importa lo que le prueben. Yo opino que se ve mejor con el abrigo negro que con la chamarra de cuero, puesto que será de día sería mejor el abrigo.

He escuchado que también están haciéndole pruebas al otro chico, me pregunto si será igual que en el video. Por fin llegamos a las locaciones y empiezan a maquillar a Kai, es algo muy natural, solo para darle un toque porcelanizado a su piel y como hace frío hay que cuidar que no se cuarteé la piel de la nariz.

Llega otro auto, de el baja el chico pelirrojo que por Kai se que se llama Yuriy, el siempre lo ha tratado de mantener en secreto para que no lo molesten.

Me acerco a verlo con curiosidad. El no ve a nadie, camina directo hasta donde esta Kai y se dan un fuerte abrazo como si tuviera años que no se ven. Me asombro con su figura, es igual de atractivo que en el video. Tiene una envidiable cabellera pelirroja y unos ojos que intimidan pero a la vez atrapan. Ambos se miran a los ojos, no pueden ocultarlo, sienten algo muy grande el uno por el otro, me pregunto si en algún momento seré capaz de competir con algo así. El dice algo y Kai ríe con amplitud como nunca lo había visto, luego se dan un suave beso en los labios, yo desearía estar en su lugar.

Creo que mi mirada ha sido algo fuerte y se han volteado a verme

--¿Este es Max?—pregunta el pelirrojo, su mirada asusta al igual que su seductora voz

--Si, será mi asistente hasta que pueda regresar a clases

--Que envidia, sin escuela. ¿te podría pedir un favor pequeñin?—esa palabra me dejó bien claro mi lugar de "chibi", pero no por mucho tiempo

--Claro—trato de sonreír, creí que me destrozaría pero a cambio fue mas o menos amable

--Cuida bien de Kai, es algo problemático

--¿Ahora lo nombras mi niñera?

--Admítelo, necesitas una

--Yo soy el mayor aquí

--JAJAJAJAAJA, mejor me callo, iba a decir algo comprometedor respecto "a tu edad"

--Grrr—a qué se referiría con eso, si todos sabemos su edad, está en todas las revistas.

--¡Todos acérquense! –llama el director de escena

A partir de ahí quedo fuera de todo. Solo me quedo en un rincón a observar. No puedo apartar mis ojos de ellos, en cuanto cruzan mirada cambian por completo y se olvidan de todo. Algún día creceré y podré pelear por Kai, de momento, no tengo la menor idea de qué hacer.

FIN DEL POV

* * *

La grabación tarda 2 días en los cuales los 2 jóvenes fueron inmensamente felices, desgraciadamente no tuvieron un tiempo para estar a solas pero, cuando menos estuvieron trabajando juntos. Solo un mes y sería para siempre.

Cuando queda listo los invitan a ambos para que vean cómo quedó y den su punto de vista. Esta vez no temen a nada, no hubo escenas escandalosas, al contrario ojalá pudieran seguir filmando por siempre

* * *

TRUDLY, MADLY, DEEPLY…EL VIDEO

Una hermosa y fría mañana en Rusia, Kai se despierta y mira la foto de un chico en su buró, la observa y sonríe, con el desea pasar su futuro. Se levanta y se comienza a arreglar, al final se cubre con un abrigo negro.

Sale de su departamento y va caminando feliz de la vida. Llega al subterráneo y se acomoda en el último vagón. Mientras avanza saca su billetera y ahí trae una foto de el abrazando al chico de la foto del buró. Mete su mano en el bolsillo derecho del abrigo y juguetea con algo en su interior pero no se ve que es.

El tren se detiene entre estaciones, el bicolor se desespera y mira su reloj con insistencia. Está atrapado y no puede salir. Trata de marcar por el celular pero no hay señal. Mientras tanto en la plaza roja de Moscú está esperando un chico quien mira descontrolado a todas partes, el bicolor no suele llegar tarde. Se sienta por ahí para seguir esperándolo.

Mientras tanto el tren ya lleva detenido aproximadamente media hora . El cantante está al borde de la histeria así que olvidando toda cordura se levanta de su lugar y sale por una de las ventanas no importando que expone su vida haciendo eso.

Corre por los rieles hasta que llega a la estación. No detiene su paso y sale hasta la calle donde detiene a un taxi para que lo lleve de inmediato con su amado.

Para esto el chico que espera lleva una hora mirando a todos lados, está nervioso y algo triste. Revisa su celular para ver si no le ha llegado algún mensaje. Se levanta de su lugar y camina un poco pero algo en su interior lo obliga a regresar.

El bicolor por fin llega a la plaza roja pero no ve a su chico, camina por varios lugares un tanto desesperado. El muchacho que espera entró a un café para hacer algo de tiempo. Pidió una mesa pegada a la ventana por si veía pasar al bicolor. Está un tanto ausente y por ello no se fija y tira los cubiertos al piso, justo cuando se agacha a recogerlos pasa Kai buscándolo y no lo ve.

Cuando el cantante piensa que el chico se ha marchado por que nunca apareció decide entrar a un café para calmar sus nervios, ya podrá ponerse en contacto con el. En el momento en que el va entrando su cita va saliendo y se encuentran de frente. Una hermosa sonrisa ilumina los rostros de ambos. Sin importarles la gente de alrededor se abrazan con fuerza y luego se dan un apasionado beso.

Regresan al interior del café y solo se ve que Kai le está contando todo lo que tuvo que pasar, el otro chico solo ríe. Hacen un alto para mirarse detenidamente entonces Kai lleva su mano al bolsillo de su abrigo, saca una cajita de terciopelo negro y se la entrega. Al descubrir el interior se ve una bella argolla con incrustaciones de diamantes y zafiros, Kai la toma y la pone en el dedo de la persona que ama.

Se acercan y se besan de nuevo, salen del lugar y caminan abrazados por la calle, se pierden en el horizonte.

* * *

Se lanza el nuevo video aún estando muy fresco el anterior, ahora dejaron complacidos a todos los gustos, esta vez no hubo escenas censuradas pero todos lo consideraron altamente sensual por las miradas entre ellos, eso es algo que los productores no esperaban "sensualidad a base de miradas" sin duda eso no se hubiera logrado si hubieran contratado a otro chico. Era un hecho, el video de Trudly, madly deeply les embolsaría una buena cantidad de dinero.

Para celebrar ese hecho se hizo una fiesta a la cual ni Yuriy ni Max asistieron por instrucciones de Kai, claramente se los dijo: es un ambiente muy sucio y peligroso, no quiero que se mezclen en esto.

En la fiesta para no variar hubo de todo, debida, droga y chicos y chicas complacientes, el miraba todo desde un rincón, un dios como el no se mezclaría con cualquier terrano pero ¿Qué tal con un par de ángeles? Caminando directo hacia el 2 hermosos chicos de ropa blanca se abrían paso entre la multitud.

--Hola Kai ¿La fiesta no te divierte?

--Broo, Rei, que gusto verlos

--Por qué no hacemos nosotros nuestra pequeña fiesta—propone el pelinaranja tan sugerente como solo el puede ser

--Vamos Kai—reafirma el asiático—traemos algunos dulces nuevos

De momento Kai titubea. Recuerda la promesa que le ha hecho a Yuriy pero no lo puede evitar, dentro de poco se va a retirar de todo eso y el dijo que viviría como un dios dentro de toda esa suciedad. Además, esos chicos son muy atractivos y se le están ofreciendo de una manera descarada y no los rechazará ¿o si?

--Esta bien, vamos.--A lo lejos Hitoshi lo observa resguardado tras sus lentes rojos. Sonríe confiado y da media vuelta.

**PPBKAI continuará………..**

**Wii este es el nuevo capitulo, espero que sea de su agrado. Este Kai cuando hace estupideces las hace en grande, bueno, no anda tan perdido, creo que cualquiere acepta tremenda invitación ¿o ustedes si?. Gracias a GABZ(gommene, no sabia que habias vuelto a publicar lobo de luna, muchas felicidades y en cuanto pueda ma doy una vuelta por ahi), DANHK, MARIAN TAO, RUROUNI KAI, +13/2 Y LUCRECIA ARTICA por dejar un hermoso review en el capi pasado. Todas sus sugerencias son muy, pero muy importantes para mi.**

**Hoy también actualizo el capitulo 4 de OJOS DE MUÑECA espero verlos en aquellos rumbos. Besotes.**


	27. Chapter 25

**EL OCASO DE UNA ESTRELLA**

**Autor: PPBKAI**

Disclamer: los personajes de esta serie no me pertenecen....ya no se que tipo de disclamer poner después de tantos fics.

**En el capítulo anterior:**

--Hola Kai ¿La fiesta no te divierte?

--Broo, Rei, que gusto verlos

--Por qué no hacemos nosotros nuestra pequeña fiesta—propone el pelinaranja tan sugerente como solo el puede ser

--Vamos Kai—reafirma el asiático—traemos algunos dulces nuevos

De momento Kai titubea. Recuerda la promesa que le ha hecho a Yuriy pero no lo puede evitar, dentro de poco se va a retirar de todo eso y el dijo que viviría como un dios dentro de toda esa suciedad. Además, esos chicos son muy atractivos y se le están ofreciendo de una manera descarada y no los rechazará ¿o si?

Esta bien, vamos.--A lo lejos Hitoshi lo observa resguardado tras sus lentes rojos. Sonríe confiado y da media vuelta.

**CAPITULO 25:****Noche sin recuerdos.**

Se van a un hotel bastante lujoso y piden cama king zise, justo para que los aguante a los 3. Antes de comenzar hacen unas "lineas de polvo blanco" y las absorben por la nariz, llega de golpe a su flujo sanguíneo y los hace perder los estribos. Un beso triple es el inicio de todo aquello, Kai queda en medio y recibe caricias por todo su cuerpo. Está frente a Brooklin y le abre su ropa blanca, no recuerda que su torso fuera tan delgado, de hecho no recordaba gran cosa de la vez pasada que estuvo con ellos. Luego se giró para admirar a Rei quien a diferencia de Brooklin tiene una piel canela exquisita. También está muy delgado pero es increíble estrecharlo entre las manos.

Su cuello es lleno de mordidas e incluso le sacan un poco de sangre pero el solo suelta algunos quejidos, le gusta todo eso. El juego se vuelve mucho mas excitante cuando Rei suelta su cabello y usa su cinta para amarrar a Kai a la cama como un Jesus. Con una navaja le hacen algunas cortadas pequeñas pero que erizan la piel con el suave ardor. Se sorprenden un poco con la gran cicatriz de la operación de Kai pero descubren que es muy placentera la sensación rugosa al contacto con la lengua. Rei pone sus rodillas a los lados de la cabeza de Kai y le conduce su miembro a su boca para que lo deleite con sus labios.

Al bicolor le encanta ser el objeto de deseo. Los besos expertos de Brooklin por todo su cuerpo lo tienen extasiado. Le dan otra pastilla que ingiere con un trago de vino, con esto cada caricia se convierte en un deleite. Puede sentir como Brooklin juega con su entrada mientras que el miembro de Rei esta llegando al límite y después de algunas mordidas mas prueba su semen y se le derrama un poco por las comisuras.

2 dedos de Brooklin juegan en su interior y su mano lo estimula, luego le levanta las piernas al aire y se pone en posición para tomarlo mientras que Rei se ha movido mas hacia atrás y el mismo se está introduciendo el miembro de Kai a pesar de que no se ha dilatado ni un poco. Kai se ve hermoso cuando está excitado.

Siguieron bebiendo mas y perdieron el conocimiento, de nuevo todo eran nubes en la mente de Kai. Solo sentía gran placer, llegaba al clímax, se relajaba y comenzaba de nuevo. Luego se comenzó a sentir muy mal, nauseas y algo de asfixia pero no dejaba de beber lo que los chicos le daban. Así pasaron algunas horas y después ya no supo nada mas.

* * *

**TELEVISION:**

Tenemos una noticia de última hora: el famoso cantante de pop, Kai Hiwatari, ha sido hospitalizado de nuevo, esta vez está confirmado que fue a causa de una sobredosis por abuso de diversos fármacos. Junto con el han sido hospitalizados otros 2 jóvenes de los cuales se desconoce su identidad, pero se presume que son modelos de ropa casual. Los tres estaban en una situación muy "comprometedora" en la habitación de un lujoso hotel, la disquera no ha dado mas detalles. Con esto estamos casi seguros de que lo sucedido hace unas semanas también se debió al abuso de las drogas ¿Será este el comienzo de la caída de la carrera de Kai?

* * *

Yuriy apaga el televisor muy enojado y preocupado. Fue lo suficientemente ingenuo para creerle a Kai lo de la operación de apéndice, en su interior sabía que había algo mas pero no quería reconocerlo. Pero también estaba indignado, se sentía burlado por el hecho de que lo encontraron en un hotel con otros 2 hombres ¿Entonces el dónde quedaba? ¿Todas las estúpidas promesas de "solo 1 mes" qué fueron? Bebedor, drogadicto y promiscuo, ¿Qué mas le faltaba conocer de Kai?

* * *

En el hospital la habitación de Kai siempre está acompañada por un lindo adolescente rubio como el sol, quien a pesar de su cansancio siempre tiene una sonrisa para el personal del hospital. No se ha movido ni un instante de su lado, ya son 4 días en los que el ha estado al pendiente de cambiarlo cada 2 horas de postura para que no se le hagan llagas en el cuerpo. Le acaricia su rostro y le da algunos besos aprovechando su inconsciencia. Siente una gran ternura por el y a pesar de ser mas joven, desea protegerlo de lo que esté a su alcance.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la otra habitación, donde tienen a los otros 2 chicos, ellos apenas están abriendo pesadamente los ojos. Sienten malestar en su cuerpo, uno que ya conocen muy bien y solo lo conocen con el nombre de "resaca" aunque va mucho mas allá.

--Ya era hora que despertaran

--Hitoshi, ¿Por qué no mejor nos dices buenos días?

--Buenos dias Broo, Rei. No tenían por qué convertir esto en un escándalo, ahora todos saben que Kai consume drogas, eso no ayuda a su imagen y menos ahora que se lanza su nuevo video

--¿Por qué haces tanto escándalo?—Rei contesta en tono despreocupado—era lo que querías: que Kai tomara algo para que terminara su gira mundial, era obvio que después las seguiría tomando. Tu mismo nos contactaste para que llegáramos a el, incluso nos diste esos pases para que los de seguridad nos dejaran pasar, de otro modo no nos hubiéramos podido acercar.

--Lo que me tiene molesto es este escandalito. Tenía temor de que se pusieran peor, están bastante débiles.

--Si, nuestro conteo de células ha disminuido mucho en los últimos meses—las ojeras en los ojos del pelinaranja le enmarcan la mirada—sabemos lo que nos espera pero, ya sabíamos que esto nos iba a pasar tarde o temprano, es el precio que hay que pagar por conseguir dinero fácil.

--Cuando nos dieron el diagnóstico—Rei clava su vista en la sábana—sentimos algo de temor, a lo desconocido, a la muerte, pero lo hemos ido aceptando

--El saber que tienes SIDA asusta a cualquiera.

--Si, no sabes cuánto. –Broo se ve sombrío diciendo esas cosas--¿por qué odias tanto a Kai? ¿Por qué nos llamaste para contagiarlo?

--Les pagué por ello, no hagan preguntas

--Me asustas Hitoshi, no quisiera ser tu enemigo

--Eso debió saberlo Kai desde el principio.—se prepara para salir—espero que no se sepa quienes son ustedes, ya han causado muchos problemas

--No te preocupes, sabes que somos discretos—Rei se ve inocente como siempre

--Hnj.

* * *

--¡Kai!—Max sonríe

--Hnj, me siento mal ¿Dónde estoy?

--En el hospital. Te encontraron hace varios días en un hotel con otros 2 chicos.—se agacha—con sobredosis… en la televisión no se habla de otra cosa. Tu reputación está por los suelos

--¿has dormido?

--Si, el sillón es muy cómodo

--Vete a casa, descansa. Ya estoy bien

--Pero Kai

--Por favor Max—su tono es enérgico—quiero estar a solas—mira a un rincón y ve algunas cosas del chico--¿Usas ese cuaderno?

--En realidad no, solo repasaba mis apuntes para no olvidar lo de la escuela—se lo da en la mano

--Déjamelo y vete a casa, come y duerme, no me pasará nada

--Esta bien Kai…te quiero.—no recibe respuesta. Sale del lugar cabizbajo.

Toma el cuaderno y busca algunas hojas en limpio hasta el final. Comienza a escribir cosas sin sentido, palabras sueltas, pero poco a poco se comienza a concentrar en una sola cosa. Muy sencilla, pero directa. Así pasa algún tiempo corrigiendo hasta que su puerta se abre y una inconfundible cabellera pelirroja se asoma.

--Kai

--¡Yuriy! ¿Qué haces aquí?

--Solo daba un paseo en busca de gente estúpida y mentirosa y mira lo que encuentro

--Yo…los medios han retorcido las cosas

--El único retorcido eres tu ¡estar con 2 a la vez y drogarte! ¿y así dices que me amas y que dejarás todo por mi? No te burles, el que te ame y me haya vuelto un estúpido por ello no te da derecho a usarme como tu monigote.

--¡No me burlo de ti! Aaah—se agarra el abdomen con dolor—es solo que…mi vida es así y mientras esté en ella no tengo opción

--Pero si serás cínico—le la una bofetada y Kai no se defiende—sufrías estando con 2 modelos, si, se nota. --Le avienta un papel arrugado—hace una semana te escribí esto, te lo iba a dar cuando terminamos el video pero luego se me olvidó. Es una canción que creo que te queda a la medida. Olvida todo ya no somos nada. No puedo desperdiciar mi vida al lado de una persona como tu

--Pero Yu

--¡nada! No quiero saber nada de ti. Mírate, estás desnutrido, y apestas ¿Qué necesidad tengo de lidiar con eso? consuélate con Max, estoy seguro de que estará encantado de que te lo cojas todas las noches

--Yu—solo lo ve azotar la puerta al salir.

Se queda muy dolido en su cama. Esta vez su estupidez fue tan grande que ha perdido a Yuriy, tiene toda la razón, no es nadie para tener que aguantar a alguien tan conflictivo como el. Le dio mucha vergüenza que lo viera en ese estado, y tenía razón, apestaba. Cuando una persona se está desintoxicando despide un olor muy desagradable que no se quita con un simple baño. Con los ojos acuosos toma el papel, ríe un poco por que sin querer el estaba escribiendo una canción para dedicársela a el. El papel dice:

_Te recuerdo así, tu pelo en libertad_

_Hielo ardiente, diferente a los demás_

_Te recuerdo así, dejándote admirar_

_Intocable, inaccesible, irreal… irreal_

_CORO_

_Frío como el viento, peligroso como el mar_

_Dulce como un beso_

_No te dejas amar por eso_

_No se si te tengo_

_No se si vienes o te vas_

_Eres como un potro sin domar_

_Te recuerdo así, jugando a enamorar_

_Vanidoso , caprichoso…ideal_

_Te recuerdo así, Amando sin amar_

_Impasible, imposible de alcanzar, de alcanzar_

_CORO_

Lo describía tal y como era el. Toma lo que el estaba escribiendo y lo compara:

…_Pensaba que yo lo tenía todo, tantos amigos_

_Caprichos, amores locos_

_CORO_

_Tengo todo excepto a ti, y el sabor de tu piel_

_Bello como el sol de abril_

_Absurdo el día en que soñé, que eras para mi_

_Tengo todo excepto a ti, Y la humedad de tu cuerpo_

_Tu me has hecho por que si, Seguir las huellas de tu olor_

_Loco por tu amor._

_Se ve, que no te voy, Se ve, que no me vas_

_Distingo todo menos tu mirada, Y sin tus ojos_

_Mis ojos ya no ven nada_

_CORO_

_Me sobra juventud, Me muero por vivir, Pero me faltas tu_

_CORO_

Los sentimientos eran de reproche el uno al otro. Pero fue lo mejor que pudo pasar, a final de cuentas, la sombra de su vida pasada siempre los iba a perseguir. Mejor cada uno en su mundo, donde pertenecen.

* * *

Cuando sale del hospital regresa a su gran mansión, ya no volvió a saber nada de Rei ni de Brooklin. Esperaba que Hitoshi fuera a molestarlo como de costumbre, pero parece que ya entendió que no quiere sus estúpidos sermones.

--Entra a la casa, la siente fría, mejor dicho, se siente frío. Pero un tibio rayo de sol baja por las escaleras y lo recibe con todo el entusiasmo del mundo:

--¡Kai! Que bueno que ya estás en casa

--Hnj, ¿Ya dormiste un poco mas?

--Si, tal y como lo indicaste

--Bien—le sorprende el entusiasmo con el que lo mira, no como todos los fanáticos, si no como un hermano menor ve al mayor, o un hijo a su padre—quita esa cara, no estás viendo a un muerto

--Me asusté mucho

--No soy un debilucho, no moriré tan fácil…quiero dormir. No hagas ruido

--Lo que tu digas

**PPBKAI continuará……………**

Las canciones son "Un potro sin domar" y "Tengo todo excepto a ti", ambas de Luis Miguel. Si, ya se que eso es completamente "anti-ppb" pero la culpa la tiene mi compañera del trabajo, a ella le gusta mucho y pone sus canciones. Yo no les había prestado atención pero las que cantaba en sus inicios eran muy buenas, ¿Quién lo diría?

Me disculpo por 2 cosas: la primera por atrasarme 2 dias en la actualizacion y segunda, que el capitulo sea tan breve pero esta vez debia quedar asi, luego veran por qué.

Como siempre quiero agradecer a las personas que dejaron un review en el capi pasado: **DANHK, GABZ, MARIAN TAO, JULLIETO, RUROUNI KAI Y BEILION H GUILALEN **(EN UN TIEMPO ME PASO POR LA PAG DE TU AMIGO, GRACIAS POR TUS COMENTARIOS )

TAmbién hoy toca actualizacion de "OJOS DE MUÑECA" espero que me hagan el honor de darse una vuelta por ahi. Si quieren saber que mas pasará en la vida de este gran cantante Kai, los espero en la siguiente actualizacion dentro de 3 semanas, por que, ahora Kai esta enfermo de algo que sin duda lo llevará a la tumba. Besos y los quiero mucho


	28. Chapter 26

**EL OCASO DE UNA ESTRELLA**

**Autor: PPBKAI**

Disclamer: los personajes de esta serie no me pertenecen....ya no se que tipo de disclamer poner después de tantos fics.

**En el capítulo anterior:**

Entra a la casa, la siente fría, mejor dicho, se siente frío. Pero un tibio rayo de sol baja por las escaleras y lo recibe con todo el entusiasmo del mundo:

--¡Kai! Que bueno que ya estás en casa

--Hnj, ¿Ya dormiste un poco mas?

--Si, tal y como lo indicaste

--Bien—le sorprende el entusiasmo con el que lo mira, no como todos los fanáticos, si no como un hermano menor ve al mayor, o un hijo a su padre—quita esa cara, no estás viendo a un muerto

--Me asusté mucho

--No soy un debilucho, no moriré tan fácil…quiero dormir. No hagas ruido

--Lo que tu digas

**CAPITULO 26: **

MAX POV:

Esto esta mal, cada día que pasa Kai está peor. Se encierra en su cuarto y no quiere saber de nadie. Bebe y toma pastillas, según el para el dolor de cabeza pero se de lo que se trata. Cada vez es mas amargo, no puedo acercarme a el por que de inmediato me dice que me aleje, que estorbo.

Tengo la sensación de que se siente muy solo, tal vez pueda hacer algo por el…no sé que, mmm ¡Lo tengo! En una semana cumplirá años, se haré un pequeño festejo para que sepa que lo quiero. Oh oh, tengo solo una semana para ordenar un delicioso pastel y comprarle un regalo que lo haga feliz ¿qué será lo mas adecuado? El ya tiene de todo pero estoy seguro de que encontraré algo perfecto para el.

FIN DEL MAX POV

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

UN DIA ANTES DEL CUMPLEAÑOS DE KAI

Boris llega a la casa de Kai con un traje de color beige y unos lentes oscuros, ese toque refinado combinado con la enervante colonia lo convierten en un hombre maduro muy atractivo a los ojos de todo el mundo, Kai baja a recibirlo con el brillo de su juventud. Se ven muy bien juntos, sus chocantes personalidades estoicas combinan a la perfección. Se dan un apasionado beso y mientras Boris le masajea los glúteos le anuncia que se prepare, quiere tenerlo todo el dia en su casa para "darle su regalo de cumpleaños". Kai se asquea pero con una falsa sonrisa sube por algunas cosas y se va con el hombre sin darse cuanta que deja muy triste a Max mirando por el balcón.

Como es de esperarse el regalo consiste en un hermoso reloj de oro y una cadena para su cuello. Se ven glamorosos en el cuerpo desnudo de Kai mientras Boris sale y entra de su cuerpo innumerables veces, le duele todo pero no puede dejar de tener orgasmos, es algo que no ha logrado controlar en tanto tiempo, sin duda Valkov es el amante mas fiero experimentado que alguien pueda tener.

--Lamelo

--¿Por qué no mejor seguimos haciéndolo de otros modos?—no quería hacerle sexo oral

--Haz lo que te digo, quiero que lo lamas. Tus labios deben servir mas que para cantar—le acerca su miembro—come la carne

--Prefiero tenerte dentro—dice en tono sensual para convencerlo

--Solo haz lo que te ordeno, no querrás ponerme de mal humor ¿verdad?—tira un poco de la cadena de oro lastimando el cuello de Kai. Su mirada fiera es intimidante

El bicolor no tiene mas opción que seguir las instrucciones. Tiran de su cabello en repetidas ocasiones para que meta todo el miembro en su boca. Tiene un sabor bastante desagradable puesto que han estado haciéndolo todo el día ¿qué no se cansa de tomarlo?

--Así me gusta, mas, mas, puedes hacerlo mas fuerte…..¡mas fuerte! ¡CARAJO QUE LO HAGAS CON FUERZA!

--¡Ya me cansé desgraciado. Si lo quieres mas fuerte pues metelo en la aspiradora!—Valkov le pone la mano en el cuello con fuerza causándole algo de asfixia.

--Mucho cuidado con como me hablas, recuerda que debes respetarme. No creas que con tu cara de mártir me convences ¡come!—Kai hace a un lado la cara. Le abre la boca por la fuerza y se lo mete hasta el fondo haciendo que sienta nauseas por la profundidad y mas cuando el se comienza a mover llegando mas adentro—así es como debes hacerlo, como te lo ordene. Tu hospitalización me salió muy cara, y ya que puedes hacerlo con 2, bien puedes complacerme solo a mi.

Luchan y forcejean por unos momentos pero aún así Boris tiene mas fuerza que Kai y logra someterlo aunque le costó mucho mas trabajo que las otras veces. Lo hacen por varias horas mas hasta que llega la noche. Cuando todo eso termina Kai está bastante lastimado de todas partes. Tiene marcas de algunos golpes que le propinó las veces que intentó defenderse. Valiente regalo de cumpleaños, el que todo el mundo desea tener: ser tomado a la fuerza por esa persona que tanto daño te ha hecho, genial, ahora tiene el trasero con mas agujeros que un queso grugere. Se quedan dormidos en el colchón y lo poco que queda de la noche es mas corto de lo que aparenta.

A las 7 de la mañana Boris abre los ojos con pesadez. Su reloj biológico no deja de funcionar y ha despertado algo temprano, le hubiera gustado dormir un poco mas. Se gira a un lado y se encuentra con el hermoso ángel que duerme a su lado, tan apacible y bello. Mientras duerme su rostro relajado es encantador. No había notado lo mucho que ha cambiado desde que lo conoció hace ya 2 años.

Sus ojos ahora no son tan grandes, sus facciones se han hecho angulosas sobretodo su nariz y su mentón que ahora se ven mas firmes. De su cuello sobresalen algunas cuerdas y la manzana de adán es mas pronunciada. Bajando un mas sus clavículas son fuertes y los músculos de sus brazos están mas marcados. Su piel sigue siendo tersa pero con otra textura mas recia y sus besos ya no saben ni a cereza ni a fresa, si no que ahora saben a morfina, fuertes y enervantes.

El abre sus ojos al sentirse observado, no dice nada, no expresa nada en su mirada, solo algo vacío, como un muñeco en espera a que jueguen con el. Boris estira la mano y le acaricia el cuello, la actitud no cambia.

--Voy a bañarme—anuncia Kai en tono seco. Lo ve levantarse y caminar con gracia al baño. Su cuerpo ya no es tan delgado aunque su cintura no ha cambiado mucho. No puede resistirse y va a seguirlo a la regadera.

Una vez adentro de la cabina Boris limpia con suavidad la piel de Kai. Le admira su torso con detenimiento, amplio y marcado. No lo había notado hasta ese momento, ¡ya casi son de la misma estatura! Con razón le costó tanto trabajo someterlo en la noche si ya no es un niño y menos él que siempre ha estado demasiado desarrollado. Lo gira para que le de la espalda y lo inclina un poco. Usando sus dedos enjabonados lo va dilatando.

Kai arruga sus ojos, le duele pero al mismo tiempo respinga su rasero deseando sentir esos dedos aún mas adentro. Luego Boris le toma los glúteos, ya no le caben en las manos, ahora son mas grandes que eso lo que los vuelve mas "estrujables", los separa y deja a la vista esa lastimada entrada que ha tomado infinidad de veces pero que no puede dejar de amar. Se pone en posición y solo introduce un poco, se mueve en círculos y el chico comienza a gemir, entra un poco mas y sigue con el mismo movimiento. Aunado le estimula su miembro que de manera increíble ya está mas que levantado.

De un solo golpe llega hasta el fondo de su cuerpo y sigue haciendo círculos estimulando así la zona mas sensible del interior de Kai. Este comienza a gemir de manera involuntaria hasta que se siente invadido por el semen del mayor que siempre es tan caliente que quema, el mismo termina haciendo lo suyo acompañado de un suave gritillo.

Salen de la regadera y Kai se viste, no acepta que Boris lo lleve de regreso a su casa, solo le pide uno de sus autos, sabe que si lo lleva de regreso de nuevo querrá tomarlo y ya no aguanta una vez mas.

En cuanto llega a su casa pide que le sirvan de desayunar, los sirvientes se apuran por que se nota a leguas que viene de mal humor y eso no es bueno. De pronto siente una mano en su hombro, al girarse encuentra a Max con una inmensa sonrisa y una cajita con moño en la mano

--¡Feliz cumpleaños Kai!

--¿Qué es esto?

--Tu regalo, abrelo, espero que te guste—a pesar de todo, todavía conserva algo de curiosidad, así que abre el regalo y encuentra una esclava de oro blanco con su nombre grabado y la fecha--¿te gusta?

--Si, es hermosa—se la pone

--Pero no es todo

--¿Falta mas?—ahora si se empieza a atemorizar con las ocurrencias del niño

--Si, ven conmigo

Sin que pueda decir nada mas lo toma de la mano y lo conduce al jardín trasero donde encuentran a un graciosísimo cachorro de Pastor Alemán amarrado a un árbol con un inmenso moño rojo en el cuello, en cuanto ve a Kai le mueve la cola animado

--¿Qué es esto?

Un perro para que te cuide a ti y a la casa. No puedes negar que necesitas uno, además, tiene pedigree

--Lo voy a tirar a la basura

--¡NO!

--Un perro es lo mismo que suciedad por todos lados

--Vamos, yo lo limpiaré

--Y comen sin llene

--No tanto, siempre sobra mucha comida, ya ni la servidumbre la quiere y es un desperdicio tirarla

--Tiran pelo por todos lados

--Si lo cepillo a diario eso será mínimo

--Apesta

--Le compré también un desodorante y un collar antipulgas….aroma lavanda

--No tiene donde dormir

--Ya le compré su casa—al fondo del jardín se ve una curiosa y cómoda perrera con luz y trastes de comida

--Hay que entrenarlo

--Ya trae entrenamiento básico y una suscripción para el nivel intermedio

--¿hay niveles? Hnj—se cruza de brazos

--Si mira….alza la pata…siéntate…al suelo…en 2 patas…ladra…pecho tierra …rueda….¿lo ves Kai? Es muy obediente

--¿entonces por que no giró por completo y tiene las patas al aire?—el perrito boca arriba los mira y les mueve la cola

--Por que le gusta que le acaricien la pancita cuando hace bien sus rutinas—se acerca y lo acaricia, el perro se derrite en arrumacos

--Hay que vacunarlo

--Ya viene vacunado y desparacitado….vamos Kai, una mascota es una excelente compañía, además de que no puedes negar que jamás tendrás a un guardaespaldas tal fiel como el.

--No me gustan los animales.

--¿Nunca tuviste un perro de niño?—Kai recordó que cuando vivían su padres el tenía un pececito llamado "Cleo" y quería un perro pero le decían que no lo tendría hasta que fuera mas grande, luego lo olvidó

--Si, tuve uno…de peluche. Esta bien, que se quede

--¡oh si Kai! Eres genial

--Pero si noto siquiera su existencia lo echo al mar, al fin y al cabo solo tendría que abrir la ventana

--¡Gracias!—le brinca encima y le da un abrazo y un beso fugaz en los labios que los tensa a los 2.

De inmediato recuerdan el beso que se dieron cuando se conocieron por primera vez, con un sabor tan especial. Kai aún se siente mal por todo lo que le hizo Boris en la noche así que para reconfortarse usa a Max como un aliciente.

Lo abraza con algo de fuerza y profundiza el beso. Desde uno de los ventanales 3 de las chicas de servicio los observan y están que dan gritos de la emoción. A Max se le aflojan las piernas, no se esperaba algo semejante. Cuando rompen el contacto Kai le susurra al oído:

--Vamos a tu habitación, no me gusta tener público

--Claro

Llegan a la habitación de Max y cierran la puerta. De inmediato se comienzan a besar con algo de furia y terminan sentados al borde de la cama. Esta vez el menor le rodea el cuello para acercarlo mas. De nuevo siente su cintura rodeada por esas manos que le acarician los costados. Aunque no lo parece, los labios de Kai son muy carnosos y apresan a los de Max con facilidad. Luego su lengua que creyó nunca volver a probar ya estaba en su boca. El peso del bicolor lo fue venciendo hasta que quedaron acostados en el colchón.

A Kai le divirtió sentir el temblor en el cuerpo del rubio así que recorrió su beso hacia el cuello donde el chico comenzó a emitir algunos suspiros que estaban cerca de convertirse en gemidos. Mientras tanto sus manos ya hurgaban bajo su playera deleitándose con la increíble suavidad de la piel. Max solo seguía con sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Kai, no atinaba a hacer nada mas aunque le hubiera gustado tener algo mas de actividad.

Poco a poco le levantó la playera hasta el cuello y sus labios le tomaron su delgado torso

--Ahh

--¿Te gusta?

--Si, me gusta, mucho—siente como le lame sus pezones—ah, ah Kai—baja mas y le besa el abdomen—muérdeme

--Mmm parece que alguien es bastante apasionado y…oh, creo que algo esta creciendo por aquí abajo

--Déjame ver tu piel

--¿Por qué no me desnudas tu mismo?

Cambian de lugares y Max queda arriba. Con sus manos temblorosas pero curiosas comienza a abrir la camisa del ruso, imita sus acciones besándole el cuello y bajando por el torso hasta llegar a la hebilla del pantalón.

--Vamos, se que quieres hacerlo.

Mas torpe que nunca en su vida le quita el cinturón, luego el botón y finalmente baja el cierre pero el enorme bulto dificulta que corra con facilidad así que tiene que apoyarse de su otra mano para que una tire de la tela y la otra baje el cierre.

Una vez abierto buena parte del miembro de Kai se sintió liberada, se comenzó a deslizar la ropa hacia abajo hasta deshacerse de el, ahora solo su coqueta ropa interior negra cubre su cuerpo. El ruso regresa a tomar a su frágil presa y le hace lo mismo al pantalón de Max, el si está completamente erecto pero crece un centímetro mas al sentirse bajo la mirada carmín.

Cuando lo tiene desnudo le acaricia todo el cuerpo, desde su pecho hasta las delgadas pantorrillas, es un poco bajito para su edad por lo que se ve mas joven. Se concentra en las piernas y sube peligrosamente hasta esa parte que lo espera ansioso. Le toma su miembro con firmeza y suavidad a la vez, lo recorre de arriba abajo y el pequeño comienza a gemir de verdad. Para divertirse un poco mas se lo lleva a la boca y lo estimula con sus expertos labios.

Max gime con mucha mas fuerza y en cosa de 2 minutos su mente se nubla y un escalofrío le recorre todo el cuerpo hasta que se concentra en su parte baja y sale al exterior en una suave fuente blanca que es tragada por la profunda garganta de Kai

--No esperaba que fueras tan rápido

--Perdón ¿lo hice mal?—se sonroja y se siente culpable como si fuera un crimen, con Kai no puede haber errores si es que quiere ganarse su corazón.

--No, esta bien, así pasa las primeras veces---se acomoda entre sus piernas y se las levanta en el aire—esto te va a gustar mas—le acerca 2 dedos a su boca—lámelos

--¿Para qué?

--Ahora lo sabrás—le gusta como se siente la lengua de Max en sus dedos, se ve que con un poco de práctica aprenderá a hacer unos deliciosos orales, de momento lo llevará despacio. Cuando sus dedos están húmedos los retira y los conduce a la virgen entrada de Max. Con cuidado coloca 1 y lo introduce con lentitud

--¡Ah! Kai, que bien se siente!—ese dedo se mueve haciéndolo enloquecer

--Se siente mucho mejor con 2—el segundo dedo entra con mas dificultad pero forzando un poco se logra acomodar. Esta vez su víctima se retuerce pero abre mas las piernas.

--Me gusta como se siente, duele, pero me gusta—le dilatan mas su entrada—dame otro mas

--¿3? Max, eres mas ardiente de lo que aparentas. Quién diría que con esa carita de no rompo un plato te gusta coger. Esta bien, siente otro

--Aaaah, si, si, si, eso es lo que quería sentir, aah los mueves muy rápido

--De eso se trata…ya estás listo—le retira los dedos y coloca su miembro con lo que Max se eriza—tranquilo, estás muy dilatado, no te dolerá mucho

--Esta bien—arruga sus ojos cuando comienzan a entrar en el—ah, ah,mm, mhj

--Que profundo eres, creí que no aguantarías y ya casi estoy todo adentro, ahm, ah

--Ah, me duele, espera un poco

--Si te abro mas te dolerá menos

--No, me duele, deja que me adapte

--Mientras mas te duela, mas te gustará—no le importan las súplicas, el comienza a entrar y salir con fuerza hasta que Max comienza a gemir con todo lo que sus pulmones le permiten—te…lo…dije

--Mas Kai, dame mas

--Esta bien, como gustes—esta vez lo embiste con todo lo que tiene hasta hacerlo sangrar pero, mientras mas fiero es, mas gemidos obtiene como respuesta.

--Ya casi llego

--Yo también…aah—ya no aguanta mas y termina derramándose dentro del cuerpo del primerizo.

Con sus heridas le duele el semen de Kai pero, le encanta sentirlo de ese modo por lo que de nuevo se derrama manchando el marcado abdomen del bicolor. Luego se quedan acostados pero todavía unidos, Max aún tiene algunas contracciones por lo que la excitación de Kai no baja.

--Te amo Kai—le susurra al oído

--No seas tonto, no tienes ni idea lo que es el amor. –rie un poco erizando el cuello del rubio—esto solo fue "pasarla bien" nada mas. Será mejor para ti que no involucres sentimientos, no lo olvides, es un consejo

--Pero…Kai—sus ojos se vuelven acuosos—esto para mi fue muy importante. Fue mi primera vez ¿y dices que "solo la pasamos bien"?. Dime que es solo una broma cruel—con sus lagrimas moja el lóbulo del bicolor

--No es ninguna broma—se endereza y lo mira con frialdad—el hacerlo por primera, segunda o n veces no tiene ninguna importancia, es lo mismo que correr o bailar, solo un acto. Perdiste la virginidad, no es gran cosa, de todos modos, lo ibas a hacer tarde o temprano.

--¿Por qué eres tan cruel?

--Al contrario, estoy evitando que alguien sea cruel contigo. Voy a mi habitación—sale del cuerpo de Max arrancándole un último gemido, se pone de pie y busca su ropa—no hagas ruido y, revisa a tu perro, no haya ensuciado algo.—lo ve salir y cerrar la puerta tras el

--Kai—sus lágrimas no dejan de salir—no se por qué pero…quiero volverte a sentir dentro de mi.

**PPBKAI continuará…………**

Ñaaaaa. pobre Max pero no la paso tan mal, si el precio de estar con Kai es que luego diga algo asi de frio pues...lo vale ¿no? le mando muchos besos a **marian tao, gabz, rurouni y claro, a mi amado beta chan Danhk **por hacer dejado un review en el capi pasado.

Hoy tambien actualizo ojos de muñeca, espero verlos ahi...besos y hasta dentro de 3 semanas


	29. Chapter 27

**EL OCASO DE UNA ESTRELLA**

**Autor: PPBKAI**

Disclamer: los personajes de esta serie no me pertenecen....ya no se que tipo de disclamer poner después de tantos fics.

**En el capítulo anterior:**

--Te amo Kai—le susurra al oído

--No seas tonto, no tienes ni idea lo que es el amor. –rie un poco erizando el cuello del rubio—esto solo fue "pasarla bien" nada mas. Será mejor para ti que no involucres sentimientos, no lo olvides, es un consejo

--Pero…Kai—sus ojos se vuelven acuosos—esto para mi fue muy importante. Fue mi primera vez ¿y dices que "solo la pasamos bien"?. Dime que es solo una broma cruel—con sus lagrimas moja el lóbulo del bicolor

--No es ninguna broma—se endereza y lo mira con frialdad—el hacerlo por primera, segunda o n veces no tiene ninguna importancia, es lo mismo que correr o bailar, solo un acto. Perdiste la virginidad, no es gran cosa, de todos modos, lo ibas a hacer tarde o temprano.

--¿Por qué eres tan cruel?

--Al contrario, estoy evitando que alguien sea cruel contigo. Voy a mi habitación—sale del cuerpo de Max arrancándole un último gemido, se pone de pie y busca su ropa—no hagas ruido y, revisa a tu perro, no haya ensuciado algo.—lo ve salir y cerrar la puerta tras el

--Kai—sus lágrimas no dejan de salir—no se por qué pero…quiero volverte a sentir dentro de mi.

**CAPITULO 27:**

Esa fue la primera vez en el amor para Max, le dolieron demasiado las palabras de Kai pero, aún así, en su corazón, lo seguía queriendo, no se explicaba la razón pero era lo que sentía y tenía la firme convicción de que si se acercaba mas a el algún día lograría ablandar su corazón ¿Quién lo haría tan duro?

Pero muy aparte de sus sentimientos por Kai le encantó hacerlo, así que casi todos los días para relajar al bicolor después de su pesado día, iba a su habitación y se metía en sus sábanas rogándole por que lo tocara. Al principio esto era molesto para el ruso pero, viéndolo de otro modo, era bastante divertido tener un pequeño esclavo sexual. A veces se sentía que estaba tomando el papel que tenía Boris en su vida pero, por lo visto no estaba nada mal. Tenía al rubio a su disposición, a la hora que el deseara "desestresarse" solo tenía que llamarlo y de inmediato ya estaba en su habitación deshaciéndose de sus propias ropas, abriendo sus piernas y ruborizando rogándole que entrara en el.

En cuestión de solo unos meses ya era todo un experto en las artes del sexo, dominaba varias posiciones y tal como notó Kai desde el primer momento, sus labios eran ideales para el sexo oral. Su rostro angelical lo hacía altamente sensual y sus gemidos eran suaves como los de un gatito. Todo un encanto para quienes gustaran de los pequeños. Estos mismos pensamientos le acarrearon una excelente idea al cantante:

Un día como cualquier otro llegó Boris a buscar a Kai, como siempre, para llevarlo a su casa para tenerlo en su cama por todo el fin de semana.

--No quiero ir, me siento mal, creo que me voy a resfriar

--No importa, si te froto el cuerpo con alcohol se te quitará

--En serio—se suelta de su abrazo—me siento bastante mal

--Eso no me importa—lo jala con algo de fuerza—vas a venir a mi casa por que tengo ganas de hacerlo

--¿No te interesaría un cambio?

--Ningún cambio vale por ti

--¿Ni siquiera un pequeño rubio?—diciendo esto en un tono muy sugerente

--Mmm esa oferta es mas tentadora ¿Y de donde conociste a un rubio que me interese?

--Pero si ya lo conoces.

--Si te refieres a ese estúpido actorcito sin talento que quieren que patrocine, ni lo intentes, es un idiota flacucho

--No me refiero a el…mira por la ventana.—giran sus caras y ven en el patio a Max jugar con el cachorro de pastor Alemán, se ve muy infantil haciendo eso

--Pero si es un mocoso, esta bien que me gustan jovencitos pero, el todavía huele a leche materna

--Pesa mas de 35 kilos y alcanza el timbre, eso es suficiente para que pueda coger. Además, tiene casi la misma edad que yo cuando nos conocimos

--Pero no compares, en aquel entonces tu parecías mucho mayor y me engañaste con que eras mayor de edad.

--Pero, a Max, lo he entrenado yo mismo

--Te refieres a…--se relame los labios

--Si, y es muy bueno. Vamos, llévatelo.

--Qué tal si hacemos algo mas interesante: me los llevo a ambos, así si el niño no me satisface, estarás tu para compensar las deficiencias de tu "alumno"

--Esta bien—su plan no salió del todo bien pero, cuando menos ya no resultará tan castigado--¡Max, ven un momento!

--Yes—entra corriendo a la casa y saluda con cortesía al Sr. Valkov el cual siempre lo intimida

--Ve a darte un baño, Boris nos llevará de visita a su casa

--¿A los 2?

--Si, así que, arréglate muy bien, es un casa elegante

--¡En seguida!—inocente de los negros planes sube a hacer todo lo que Kai le indicó. No importa que vayan a casa de ese vejete desagradable, si es acompañado de Kai hasta el mismo infierno es bienvenido.

Al cabo de un rato baja por las escaleras con una camisa sport y unos pantalones negros. Como se acaba de bañar se cubre con una chaqueta de cuero, no quiere resfriarse.

Los 3 suben al auto y llegan hasta la apabullante mansión del señor Valkov pero no sorprende mucho a Max, el está acostumbrado a vivir en casas como esa desde que nació, pero reconoce que está muy cerca de ser un palacio.

Se van a un lugar apartado de la casa, casi parece un departamento aparte, es un lugar asignado a las visitas que se quedarán por largo tiempo y tengan un poco de privacía. Toman asiento en un confortable sillón y dejan a Max en medio. Boris se gira un poco para jugar con su cabello.

--¿Cómo te has sentido viviendo con Kai?

--Muy bien—se eriza con las caricias

--Me da mucho gusto—se acerca y le besa la mejilla, Max se retira un poco

--No seas maleducado con el señor Valkov Max, el es asi de cariñoso

--No, solo que…me tomó desprevenido—se sonroja y mira al piso

--Debes tranquilizarte.—el señor casi le habla al oído—ven—se da 2 golpecitos en la pierna para indicarle que se siente ahí

--Vamos—Kai interviene—esta bien—el rubio lo obedece y se sienta en las piernas del productor

--Eres muy nervioso Max—ahora le besa en la comisura y con sus manos le toma por la cintura—en un momento se te quitará la timidez conmigo—cambia a besarle en los labios, el rubio se defiende y logra separarse de el

-¡¿Por qué hace eso?

--Max, ya déjate de jueguitos—Kai se acerca hasta el y le acaricia la espalda—Boris quiere conocerte mas a fondo

--Pero no así—se siente indignado

--Claro que no así—Boris le pone la mano en una de las piernas y le acaricia con fuerza—si no así—sube mas hasta casi llegar a su entrepierna, el chico está paralizado

--Kai—voltea a verlo sonrojado, suplicando por su ayuda.

--Voy a tu cuarto de tele a ver qué películas has comprado

--¡NO!

--Esta bien—Boris sigue con lo suyo—yo cuidaré de este pequeño

--¡No Kai! No puedes hacerme esto—lo ve alejarse—NO, NO, KAAAAAI—se cierra la puerta.

Por unos momentos el bicolor se queda recargado en la pared, ahora está tomando el papel que en su momento tomó Hitoshi en su vida y se siente asqueado. Escucha los lloriqueos e insultos que se desarrollan del otro lado. Le vienen a la mente las imágenes de cuando lo hizo por primera vez con ese hombre, lo sucio que se sintió después de eso que le cambió la vida para siempre. Pero ahora que estaba parado del otro lado de la puerta se siente mucho mejor, era como si algo de felicidad se marcara en su rostro al saber que alguien mas sufre lo mismo que lo destrozó a el. En seguida se escuchan algunos lamentos, pero acompañado de gemidos del rubio, en ese momento sabe que no la está pasando tan mal así que se dirige al cuarto de tele para entretenerse un rato para dejar de escuchar esos "lamentos de sexo" que son tan aburridos.

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

Boris tiene acostado en el sillon al pequeño Max. Le da toscos besos en sus labios y en su cuello. Sus manos no pierden tiempo en sentimentalismos y de inmediato estan explorando bajo la playera de algodón. Con 2 dedos le pellizca sus pequeños pezones haicendolo suspirar. Es algo molesto sus gritos y su llanto, pero los suaves gemidos que hay debajo de eso es lo que hace que el productor quiera avanzar.

Se deshace de la ropa superior para poder besarle con mas libertad su cuerpo, las manos del chico lo despeinan al tirar de su cabello por lo que no le queda otra alternativa que darle una fuerte bofetada para que entienda quien es el que manda.

Su lengua es fuerte y hace sentir a Max como una bola de helado de vainilla que lamida tras lamida va perdiendo su sabor a inocencia para dejar algo ligeramente amargo como sus lágrimas. Cuando las manos maduras comienzan a toquetear sus partes mas sensibles de nuevo comienza la lucha, esta vez Boris tiene que golpearlo con el puño cerrado para que deje de forcejear. Las piernas del chico son la única arma que le queda pero, no puede hacer gran cosa, el hombre es muy gande y lo domina con facilidad.

Escucha como su cinturón cede ante los ágiles dedos y enseguida son sus pantalones los que se abren para mostrar su levantado miembro. A Valkov le fascina su pequeño cuerpo, quiere verlo completamente desnudo así que se deshace de las ultimas prendas haciendo que el chico todavía llore mas al sentirse bajo su grisacea mirada.

El se aleja unos centímetros para admirarlo. El niño se cubre sus partes nobles con sus manos tratando de tener un poco de pudor. Boris se las quita para mirarle su pequeño miembro: es muy claro pero brillante, todavía le falta mucho para desarrollarse y apenas un poco de vello púvico se asoma por aquí y por allá de manera despeinada. Apresa sus manos arriba de su cabeza y con la mano que le queda libre lo comienza a estimular. Cabe con facilidad en su mano por lo que juega con el con cada uno de sus dedos.

Le gusta su piel rosada, no es blanca pálida como la de Kai, mas bien tiene el color de las fresas con crema. Sus ojos a pesar de las lágrimas siguen siendo muy grandes. Como su cuerpo es tan pequeño alcanza muy bien a estimularlo con los dedos pulgar e índice y a acariciarle su entrada con el meñique.

--Te pareces mucho a tu mamá. Ella tampoco era muy velluda y tenía los pezones igual a los tuyos

--Tu…y mi…mamá….

--Los 2 la pasamos muy bien en varias ocasiones. Nunca creí poder tener de la misma forma a su pequeño hijo—le da un tirón que lo hace gemir algo fuerte—solo que tu eres mejor. Ella ya estaba algo "floja" en cambio tu—le introduce una parte de su dedo medio—eres muy estrecho. Tendré que abrirte poco a poco

--¡No! Aah, aah

El primer dedo invasor entra en su cuerpo. A pesar de que no lo lubricó con nada le gusta como se siente, Kai lo ha enseñado cómo es que el cuerpo reacciona a diversos estímulos como ese. Boris es sensacional con sus dedos, sabe bien como aflojar un poco la entrada lo suficiente para que puede llevar uno mas al juego. Con 2 dedos dentro comienza a gemir mas fuerte y abre mas sus piernas. No entiende por qué es que su mente no quiere estar ahí pero su cuerpo no desea dejar de sentir esas deliciosas caricias en su interior.

Con el tercero el pierde todo el pudor, suplica por mas y ya no es necesario que aprisionen sus manos, Boris lo ha soltado y ahora desciende con sus besos hasta llegar a su parte mas necesitada. Antes de engullirlo voltea a mirar como es que el pequeño que hasta hace unos minutos lloraba tratando de huir, ahora abre sus piernas y pide que lo tome, asi es como le gusta.

Juega con sus partes un rato, con su pequeño tamaño es excelente para que su boca lo abarque en su totalidad. De ahí lame la entrada que al contacto con su aliento pretende cerrarse pero los 3 dedos se lo impiden a toda costa, eso se convierte en una batalla que termina cuando su esfínter se relaja y permite que los dedos resbalen como mantequilla.

Boris lo pone boca abajo y se acuesta sobre el, le muerde su cuello y el lóbulo mientras se deshace de su ropa, cuando esta desnudo regresa a acostarse sobre el chiquillo haciéndolo gemir de nuevo con el vello de su pecho. Le susurra algunas cosas al oído y luego le abre sus glúteos para acomodar su miembro entre ellos. Max desorbita los ojos al sentir todo eso entre sus piernas pero al tiempo que lo atemoriza, le excita.

Siente la punta colocada en posición y luego con algo de fuerza comienza a entrar. Primero gime con poco aire, luego lagrimea por la punzada pero finalmente lanza el primer quejido de placer cuando va a la mitad.

--Mas adentro

--Claro que mas adentro, todavía falta mucho—no se detiene ni un instante

--Aah, aah, ahh, aah Señor Valkov maaas…aah ya no, me duele

--Todavía te falta—sigue avanzando y siente como el cuerpo se pone rígido impidiéndole pasar así que forza, no dejara ni una porción de fuera

--No, ya no, ya no…aah…mas

-¿Mas adentro?—entra mas--¿o mas afuera?—sale casi en su totalidad

--Adentro

--Jaja pero bien que te gusta coger—regresa adentro pero esta vez entra casi por completo

--Ah duele ah

--Ya casi entra todo—le toma la cadera para apoyarse y entra con todo haciendo que sus testículos choquen con los glúteos—ahora si, a gozar.

Ahroa que su miembro ha sido absorbido por el cuerpo del niño puede moverse como a el le gusta, con todas sus fuerzas para que tanto el como su amante en turno disfruten mas que en el infierno. Entra y sale varias veces de su cuerpo hasta que termina derramándose dentro. El chico también lo imita expulsando una fuente blanquecina que lo deja mareado.

Descasan unos minutos mientras Boris le susurra: _"todavía no lo haces bien. Yo te enseñaré a coger como una puta de las que cobran caro…voltéate)". _De nuevo tomaría su cuerpo sin darle oportunidad a reponerse .

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

Pone 1 película de comedia romántica, algo movido y que no requiriera de gran esfuerzo para entenderle. Ordenó a la servidumbre que le prepararan algunas botanitas para entretener al paladar. Cuando iba a la mitad logró escuchar algunos gemidos mas de Max así que solo subió el volumen para no enterarse de lo que estaba sucediendo. Cuando esa película acaba, pone otra, esta es de acción, con muchos helicópteros y bombas, también sin tema. Así transcurrieron los 2 filmes y fue cuando salió de la habitación Boris con el pantalón medio acomodado y el cierre abajo dejando ver que debajo no llevaba ropa interior.

--Entrenaste bien al chico

--Me alegra que te gustara

--Pero eso no te salva a ti. Luego quiero que tu y yo lo hagamos, acompañados del chico para que no se sienta olvidado

--Como quieras, solo reposa

--Claro…dame de esas papitas

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

**MAX POV / HABITACIÓN**

_¿Por qué? no comprendo las acciones de Kai. Me mintió para traerme aquí. Me duele todo el cuerpo. Boris fue muy rudo conmigo y dice que debo mejorar por que no __le gusta que no hago, gran cosa. No quiero estar aquí, el olor de ese hombre está por todas partes. No puedo levantarme, los 2 golpes que me dio en los costados no me dejan mover. Kai no me abandones._

**Fin del pov**

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

Al cabo de un rato logra ponerse en pie y se viste. Sus ojos tienen que acostumbrarse a la luz de las lámparas puesto que la habitación donde estaba eran tinieblas. Camina a paso lento hasta donde escucha ruido y encuentra a Kai siendo abrazado por Boris viendo muy cómodamente el final de la película.

--Max—Kai lo mira sereno, como si nada hubiera pasado—acércate

--¿Por qué Kai?—sus ojos se inundan y corre a sus brazos sin saber por qué. El bicolor lo sienta en sus piernas y le seca las lágrimas con el pulgar

--Lo hiciste muy bien—lo abraza como si se tratara de un raspón—para la próxima te sentirás mejor

--¿La próxima?—mira con terror a Boris—ya quiero irme. Kai, vamos a la casa

--Nos quedaremos el fin de semana

--No, no, no

--Así es la vida, no seas egoísta y quieras ser feliz todo el tiempo

--Pero Kai

--Vamos a dormir, debes descansar, mañana verás las cosas de otro modo

--¿Me dejarán solo?—reprocha Boris

--No seas goloso, ya tuviste mucho por el día de hoy. Esta noche Max dormirá conmigo

--Ah, lo consientes demasiado

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

Cuando ya están en la cama Max se le abraza a Kai con todas sus fuerzas buscando su calor y su aroma.

--¿Sabes? Me siento orgulloso de ti—le dice en tono serio

--¿por qué?

--Por que ahora se que me quieres de verdad. El no fue tan rudo contigo como conmigo pero, así es este ambiente y cada vez que tu aceptes estar con el yo estaré mas seguro de que me amas

--Pero tu a mi no

--Eso era por que no estaba seguro de tus sentimientos, pero, ahora que me los has demostrado se que te quiero mucho mas. Me gusta tenerte a mi lado—le da un beso muy profundo—ahora vamos a dormir

--¿En serio me quieres Kai?

--Que si, ya te lo dije. Duérmete—la oscuridad oculta su risa y sus pensamientos. "_Idiota" _es lo único que tiene en la mente. Ha encontrado quien le ayude a lidiar con Valkov y el seguirá teniendo el mismo apoyo a nivel profesional. Le encanta.

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

Al dia siguiente los planes fueron tal como los quería Boris: tuvo a los 2 jóvenes solo para el durante todo el dia, claro que la víctima principal fue el pequeño rubio quien a pesar de sus súplicas no dejaba de gemir con todo lo que le hacían. Su cabeza era una maraña de pensamientos. Algunos eran autodestructivos al sentirse usado pero, al ver los ojos de Kai y recordar que le dijo que lo quería lo hacían continuar aceptando todas las insanas propuestas del señor Boris.

Solo dejaron de hacerlo a la hora de la comida, pero en cuanto le hizo la digestión, regresaron a la recámara a terminar el dia, cabe mencionar que apenas era sábado y faltaba el domingo.

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

--¿Cómo es que aguantas a Boris tanto tiempo?—pregunta Max mientras se seca su cabello al salir de la regadera.

--¿Te sientes cansado?—el rubio asiente—es normal, el siempre es asi, no sé de donde saca tanta energía—va a su maleta y saca un frasco—tomate una de estas, te hará sentir mejor

--¿Qué es?

--¿Crees que soy médico o qué? Tómatela para que te relajes por que ya no tarda en regresar Boris y de seguro va a querer que hagamos mas cosas

--¿Mas?...esta bien—toma la pastilla y la traga con algo de dificultad, se sienta en el brazo de un sillón para descansar un poco, sus piernas estan muy adoloridas.

Al pasar unos minutos comienza a sentir como una extraña energía emanaba desde el fondo de su cuerpo, las manos le hormigueaban y ligeramente comenzaba a sudar. En eso regresa Boris a la habitación y como era de esperarse, lo primero que pidió es que Max se recostara en la cama con la manos hacia arriba por que lo quería amarrar.

El americano sin poner resistencia se subió a la cama e hizo todo lo que le indicaron. De pronto ya no se sentía cansado, al contrario, era como si le comenzara a agradar todo lo que ahí pasaba. Luego todo fue algo confuso hasta que perdió la conciencia de lo que pasaba, solo gemía y suspiraba suplicando por mas hasta que no supo mas de si….

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

Al amanecer se encontró recostado en la orilla del colchón, Kai estaba a su lado, ambos traían puesta una correa, esposas y residuos de crema batida. Algo le incomodaba pero al mismo tiempo le mantenía excitado, encontró un enorme consolador en su interior ¿Cómo rayos eso tan grande cabía dentro de el? Luego de esos descubrimientos todo le daba vueltas y sentía algo de nauseas, era contradictorio, excitado y asqueado, vaya mezcla.

Se puso boca arriba y separó sus piernas, con sus 2 dedos mas ágiles se comenzó a buscar como sacarse el consolador de su interior, no pudo evitar algunos gemidos que despertaron a los acompañantes. De inmediato Boris saltó a su lado para besarlo y acariciarlo deseando tomarlo de nuevo. Mientras tanto Kai los mira algo divertido pero un terrible escalofrío le causa malestar, sabe que no es producto de las pastillas, esas ya no le hacen nada a su organismo.

--Ven Kai, esto no está completo sin ti—Boris lo invita.

--Me siento mal—su voz es apagada y gangosa

--No es para tanto Kai—trata de jalarlo y es entonces cuando le siente su piel muy caliente, el bicolor se queja puesto que siente ardor. Valkov el pone la mano en la frente para revisarlo

--Tienes fiebre

--Desde ayer te estoy diciendo que me siento mal. Me voy a casa a descansar

--¿Por qué te empeñas en echarme a perder mi fin de semana? Esta bien, vete a descansar

--¡Achu!—Max estornuda—creo que yo también me contagié

--Ni se me acerquen, mañana tengo un vuelo relámpago a Honduras y debo estar sano. Mejor regresen a su casa y cuando vuelva de mi viaje arreglamos esto.

--Esta bien.

Claro que mientras se arreglan el señor no pierde la oportunidad de toquetearlos un poco, sobre todo a la dilatada entrada de Max. Luego los envió de regreso con su chofer y le dio a Kai dinero para que se fuera a comprar medicamento para la gripe, en unos días tendría una pequeña presentación y no puede salir con la nariz roja y con escurrimiento.

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

**CASA DE KAI **

--Te veo muy mal—el rubio se le cuelga del brazo

--Si, esta vez me agarró muy fuerte la gripe, no sé cómo me enfermé si me he cuidado. Me voy a dormir

--Voy contigo

--Te vas a contagiar

--Si ya estoy resfriado

--No me engañas—se acerca peligrosamente hasta su rostro chocando sus narices—tu no tienes nada y solo fingiste estar resfriado para salir de cada de Valkov. De haber sabido que eso funcionaba lo hubiera hecho hace años—se separa dejando muy sonrojado al chico—en fin, me voy a dormir, no hagas ruido—comienza a caminar y Max va tras el--¿Por qué rayos me sigues?¿tienes complejo de pollo?

--Te dije que iría contigo, no me importa resfriarme también

--Ah Max, eres tan raro.

Los 2 se meten a la cama y cierran los ojos, aunque el enfermo es Kai, Max está muy decaído. Sabe que lo que pasó estuvo muy mal, se prestó para los sucios juegos de Valkov pero, Kai está a su lado, parece que va ganando terreno en su vida. Si el precio es complacer al señor no importa, lo hará con gusto. Se abraza al cuerpo del ruso, está muy caliente pero, seguro la pastilla para la gripe que se tomó le hará efecto. A veces brinca un poco, eso es normal para las personas que tienen fiebre. Así pasan las horas hasta que la oscuridad vuelve a caer sobre la ciudad Rusa.

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

**2 MESES DESPUES**

--Estas cantando muy mal Kai, no puedo creer que te estés escuchando tan nasal—Hitoshi regaña a Kai mientras este se cambia de ropa para terminar su show—¿acaso ya vas a cantar con la nariz igual que todos los "chicos pop"?

--Ja, eso quisieras, que mi talento menguara pero, soy demasiado bueno

--Pues ya van 2 inyecciones de antigripales y no te hacen efecto. Llevas meses enfermo y no te puedes curar, es una simple gripe que nos está costando mucho dinero, no puedes entrar a grabar si no te recuperas por completo ¿Por qué eres tan necio y no vas a doctor a que te haga un examen mas profundo? Tal vez no es gripe lo que tienes

--¿Entonces que otra cosa puede ser?

--No se, eso lo debe dictaminar el doctor…apúrate que a pesar de que lo estas haciendo mal la gente quiere verte

--Claro que quieren verme, soy un dios—se levanta de su lugar arreglado algo llamativo pero se ve tan bien que parece personaje de video juego. Sale del camerino y cierra la puerta con un portazo

--Por supuesto que eres un dios Kai, dentro de poco te enviaré al cielo para que nunca vuelvas. Pero de momento debes hacerme mas rico. –escucha los tremendos gritos de la gente, eso significa que Kai ha llegado al escenario—de haber sabido que me ibas a dar tantos problemas nunca te hubiera sacado de la academia, pensé que solo cantabas bien pero, muy pronto entraste entre los grandes, no es justo que tantos talentos se hayan juntado solo en ti, las personas como tu no están destinadas a durar. Adios Kai.

**PPBKAI continuará……………**

Ahhhhh por poco y no llego, este tiempo la he tenido muy dificil para escribir, ni musas, ni tiempo, no sé que voy a hacer pero, finalmente pude terminar este capi justo a tiempo para ser publicado.

Esta vez hay un Mensaje subliminal para DANHK (supongo que captaste cierta frase que dijo Kai)

Muchisimas gracias a: **DANHK, LUCRECIA ARTICA, MARIAN TAO, GABZ Y RUROUNI KAI **por su review del capi pasado.

Les recuerdo que hoy tambien tengo actualización de **OJOS DE MUÑECA. **Espero verlos por alla. bye


	30. RESUMEN 1 AL 27

**EL OCASO DE UNA ESTRELLA**

**Autor: PPBKAI**

Disclamer: los personajes de esta serie no me pertenecen...ya no se que tipo de disclamer poner después de tantos fics.

Summary: una belleza destructiva no solo acaba con todo lo que esta a su alrededor, si no también con su portador. Kai lo vivirá en carne propia y pagará un precio muy alto.

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

_**Esto es un resumen **__**capítulo por capítulo**__** de lo ocurrido en el fic del CAPITULO 1 AL 27.**_

_**De nuevo les pido una disculpa por haberlo dejado detenido por tanto tiempo**_

_**Es por ello que les hago este resumen para que recuerden todo lo ocurrido,**_

_**¿Y**__** por qué no? Si alguien quiere integrarse no tendrá que leer**_

_**Todos los capítulos completos.**_

_**Gracias por su paciencia y así arrancamos con este MEGA RESUMEN**_

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

**CAPITULO 1:****amanecer**

Kai Hiwatari es un pequeño de 8 años que se gana el corazón de la gente con su dulzura y belleza. Sus padres deciden enviarlo a clases de arte para que además sea culto y gracioso. El profesor de música de inmediato detecta que tiene un don especial para el canto y lo especializa en esa área.

Pero a la muerte de sus padres el carácter de Kai cambia a uno frío e inexpresivo, afortunadamente por su talento le dieron una beca completa en su escuela de arte pero tuvo que cambiar su lugar de vivienda.

Cuando Kai se convierte en un atractivo adolescente se mete a tomar clases de danza y pintura lo cual le da un cuerpo estilizado y cultura. Con sus dones es reclutado por un colegio mucho mas prestigiado "Chateau d'arts" donde conoce a la dura directora Carlota quien lo cuida ayudándolo a que no se sienta un mueble de la academia. Con su talento se gana halagos de los profesores mas estrictos.

A las 2 semanas conoce al chico que será su compañero de cuarto, Yuriy Ivanov, un joven violinista muy talentoso que al igual que el tiene 15 años y un carácter de los 1000 demonios.

En Octubre se hacen los preparativos para que la academia haga su gran presentación anual de Diciembre con la obra "El fantasma de la ópera". Accidentalmente Kai le gana el papél del Fantasma a uno de los chicos avanzados.

A pesar de su talento los profesores de trataban de hacer entender que se necesitaba sensualidad, cosa que para Kai era desconocida. Fastidiado de todo eso regresa a su habitación y le pide ayuda a Yuriy. Este no quiere pero Kai lo obliga. En un momento Kai debe tomar a "Chistine" por la cintura y casi besarla. Ambos se sienten consternados pero atraídos, sin darse cuenta se dan su primer beso.

Al dia siguiente Kai imagina que la chica es Yuriy y con eso se comienza a crear la atmósfera sensual que tanto requerían los profesores.

**CAPITULO 2: Brilla el sol.**

Es diciembre y llega el día de la presentación (Kai se ve super bien con el atiendo de fantasma….._tenía que decirlo n.n). _El lugar está irreconocible: hermoso y lleno de gente que va a ver ya sea a sus hijos y uno que otro cazatalentos. Kai está muy nervioso puesto que nunca se ha presentado en un lugar tan lleno de gente, pero como todo buen profesional sale a dar lo mejor de si.

A los 2 días hace contacto con el Hitoshi Kinomiya, promotor de artistas pop. A pesar de que Carlota lo había huyentado con anterioridad regresa para conocer al joven cantante. Le hace ver que en la academia es "el arrimado", el le ofrece "ser alguien en la vida, con dinero y poder". Kai lo corre.

Se queda muy pensativo con todo lo que Hitoshi le dijo. No puede salir su dia de descanso con los compañeros por que no tiene dinero, su ropa es la que dona un fabricante de ropa deportiva y sale defectuosa pero lo que mas lo asusta es una conversación telefónica que accidentalmente escuchó entre Yuriy y su mamá en la que el jugando le dijo "si ya no quieren a Kai nos regresamos los 2 a la casa". Se dio cuenta de que si era expulsado o la academia se destruía el no tenía donde vivir. Además, no sabía hacer nada útil, solo cosas artísticas. Empezaba a considerar seriamente la propuesta del misterioso promotor.

Después de aclarar algunos puntos con Hitoshi (en los que todo se pinta muy fácil) acepta su propuesta. Le duele mucho despedirse de la gente que quiere. Carlota ha sido casi su madre y le suplica que no se vaya, ese es un mundo muy peligroso pero al ver la determinación de Kai le dice que en cualquier momento, pase lo que pase, el puede regresar a la academia. Lo mas difícil es con Yuriy quien no se espera esa decisión tan inesperada del bicolor. Lo hace que le dedique su primer autógrafo.

Para mi amado Yuriy

_El primer amor de mi vida:_

_Se feliz no importa lo que pase y_

_Mantén por siempre esa mirada clara_

_Que me enamoró._

_Te amo por ser lo primero verdaderamente_

_Puro que conozco. Eres lo mas_

_Valioso para mi._

_Te ama:_

_Kai Hiwatari._

**CAPITULO 3: I want it that way**

Es hora de hacerle una imagen al cantante Kai. Le hacen de todo: limpiezas faciales, exfoliaciones y mascarillas hasta que le diseñan la imagen de triángulos en la cara y la ropa de la primer temporada de BB. Hitoshi le proporciona todo, desde bailarines, 2 canciones y hasta instructor de ejercicios para tener una rutina lista para impresionar a los posibles patrocinadores.

Le preparan la canción de "I want it that way" (de Back Street Boys). El odia esa canción pero no puede decir que no.

Hitoshi lo lleva con un pez gordo, Boris Valkov, pero lo presenta como si tuviera 17 años, no 15. El susodicho vivía en una apabullante mansión llena de lujos donde cabe todo el equipo que Kai en un teatro privado. Boris queda maravillado con la presentación del joven, se da cuenta de su talento excepcional…y de su belleza que refleja a un chico de al menos unos 20, pero con piel de quinceañero.

Primero lo seduce con suavidad, a lo que Kai acepta, pero cuando quiere llegar mas lejos el bicolor lo detiene. Boris enojado le hace ver que ese mundo no es fácil, además de talento y belleza, necesita de otra clase de apoyo. Si quiere ese apoyo tiene que dar, aparte de ganancias económicas, otra clase de "ganancias". Kai debe decidir si vota todo y regresa a la academia o sacrifica un poco de su cuerpo y llega a la cima del mundo. Con un tímido "si" acepta la indecorosa propuesta de Boris con la cual se abre las puertas del mundo de la farándula.

(lemmon 1…SIIII!...ups)

Cuando todo termina, sale asqueado, solo encuentra a Hitoshi quien de la manera mas fría le deja claro que si quiere triunfar ese es el camino, y esto, apenas es el principio. Con esto, Kai se siente sucio, ya no tiene cara para regresar a la academia, ahora aceptaría lo que viniera. "I want it that way", así lo quiero, era lo que recordaba de su canción.

**CAPITULO 4: Shut up and sleep with me. **

Como por arte de mágia Kai tiene contrato con una disquera (claro, gracias a Boris), como tiene mucho talento no es necesario ponerlo a prueba. Como es Valkov el que hace la negociación con su amigo de la disquera le consigue un sueldo base demasiado alto a Kai quien solo atina a parpadear.

El mas sorprendido es Hitoshi quien conoce se sobra a Boris y sabe que el no intercede así por nadie, debe estar muy interesado en Kai por lo que ahora será mas cuidadoso en sus movimientos. Peeeero, Boris todavía se da el lujo de pedir que a Kai lo lancen con una canción que el mismo escribió: Shut up and sleep with me.

La gente seleccionada para darle vida a la canción de Kai se queda sorprendida con su talento, solo deben indicarle la tonada y el bicolor lo hace a la perfección. Para quitarle la monotonía, el arreglista incluye a una chica, Svetlana, para que con su suave tono de ópera le de el toque final. Al siguiente día graban la canción y queda en el primer intento. ¡Algo insólito! Pero todos están felices de trabajar con gente con talento.

En la tarde se ponen a trabajar con el coreógrafo. Como Kai es un bailarín profesional tampoco hay que hacer gran cosa, solo es Kai el que debe modular su aire para que no se escuche su agitación con movida coreografía.

Boris le envía a Mr. Douglas, un cotizado productor de videos que solo trabaja con estrellas de talla internacional. Les explica que como el tema de la canción es delicado y Kai muy joven todo quedaría en escenas sugerentes, pero no encuentran al chico que será "la persona especial". Carpetas y carpetas de candidatos y ninguno da la talla hasta que a Kai se le ocurre proponer a Yuriy. En cuando Douglas ve su fotografía sabe que es justo lo que necesita.

Como es conocido de Kai le piden que el haga el arreglo pero que no lo deje ir, debe ser "ese" chico. Como es temprano el pide a Hitoshi que lo lleve a la cademia. Ahí encuentra a Yuriy y después de suplicarle que lo tome, hacen el amor por primera vez (lemmon 2 ….Yuriy seme y Kai uke….yupi). Yuriy está muy asustado por la forma en la que Kai le pidió que lo tomara, incluso soltó un par de lágrimas y le dijo "Bórralo de mi cuerpo". Le pregunta pero Kai no le dice nada, de momento no insiste, pero investigará por su lado.

Para borrar la tensión Kai le platica que ya grabó su primer canción que quiere que participe en el. Primero Yuriy no quiere pero se da cuenta de que es su oportunidad de investigar quién dañó a Kai así que acepta.

**CAPITULO 5: Shut up and sleep with me (el video)**

Al ver a Yuriy Douglas queda enamorado de esos 2 chicos así que cambian los planes. Se harían 2 videos, el normal y el censurado. De inmediato hay química entre Svetlana, Kai y Yuriy.

VIDEO: Yuriy y Svetlana con unos novios "fresas", Kai los sigue y en la primera oportunidad aborda al pelirrojo. Después de un descarado coqueteo y un largo beso lo invita a irse con el. Yuriy escribe "Surgió algo importante, te llamo luego" en una servilleta, deja dinero, y se va con Kai. En seguida hay un fondo rojo y Kai con el atuendo de BB temporada 1, baila una sexy coreografía.

Douglas presta su departamento y ahí hacen las escenas del video censurado.

CENSURADO: Todo igual pero en vez de la coreografía….llegan los 2 rusos al lujoso departamento y sin perder tiempo comienzan a hacer el amor cubiertos por solo una delgada sábana. (lemmon 3…Kai seme y Yuriy uke).

Todos creen que solo fue una escena muy sensual y que los chicos son excelentes actores, lo que nadie sabe es que de verdad lo hicieron, bromean con que Yu podrá tener en video su primera vez.

Entra a felicitarlos Boris. Kai se asusta solo de mirarlo, esto no pasa inadvertido para el taheño. En cuanto Boris ve a Yu le propone que sea modelo, no hay que desperdiciarlo, pero Yu se niega déspotamente. Douglas ordena que todos se retiren en 5 minutos, se quedará a solas con Kai y Boris. (lemmon 4…KaiXBorisXDouglas….3X3=¿2 hombres y medio?...2 lemmon en un capi, soy feliz). Lo importante de este lemmon es que Kai descubre una forma de manipular a Valkov.

Por otro lado Yuriy platica con Hitoshi quien lo llevará de regreso a la academia, y saca su acertada conclusión: "_Boris era el que dañó a Kai y Hitoshi fue el encargado de presentárselo ¡qué asco! Todos eran una bola de puercos."_

Hitoshi se empieza a molestar con el trato especial que le dan a Kai.

Pero con su pequeño experimento de manipulación, Kai consigue que Boris le abra una cuenta en el banco y que lo lleve de compras. Se siente maravillado, tantas tiendas tan lujosas. Es la primera vez que estrenará algo a su gusto. Y todo pagado por Boris. Era la primera vez que veía sonreír a Kai. Van a comer y Kai arrasa con todos los dulces, ama la glucosa.

Trabajan en el disco completo que incluye temas bailables y baladas que demuestran que Kai es un cantante fino. Así mismo le hacen varias rutinas para que se pueda montar un show completo. Se lanza su disco a nivel mundial. En una semana se coloca en los primeros lugares (haciéndose pasar por que tiene 20 años). Con esto empieza una nueva etapa.

**CAPITULO 6: Shut up and...be famous.**

Su primera vez en televisión y en el programa mas visto de Rusia. Enamora a todos con su belleza y talento. Se muestra el video censurado ¡A nivel nacional! El problema es que todos en la academia están atentos viendo el programa, y después de ver las tremendas escenas, todos voltean a ver lujuriosamente a Yuriy que ya no sabe donde meterse pero ahí no paró todo: de inmediato lo llamó por teléfono su mamá y lo castigó de por vida.

De ahí en adelante todo son alabanzas y piropos del público. Da su primer concierto masivo cerrando un evento con artistas nacionales e internacionales. Invitó a Yuriy para que asistiera en primera fila. Los demás artistas se burlan de el diciendo que es "la nueva puta de Valkov". Todos esperan a que cometa un error para acabarlo.

En cuanto el sale, el lugar casi se derrumba de gritos pero el solo tiene ojos para el pelirrojo de la primera fila. Cuando canta "Shut up" da in giro inesperado a la rutina y sube a Yuriy al escenario haciendo delirar el público.

Terminando el concierto los 2 se fueron a camerino y de nuevo lo hicieron, sin romanticismos. Después se ven con Boris quien "amablemente" se ofrece a llevar a Yu a la academia. Kai se niega y el mismo lo lleva.

En el camino Yuriy encara a Kai y le pregunta de manera directa si se acostó con Boris por que Hitoshi lo obligó. Kai debe confesarle que nadie lo obligó, lo hizo por su propia voluntad por que es el único camino que tiene, su don es cantar y no lo desperdiciará y está dispuesto a dejar de ser un lastre para convertirse en alguien grande cueste lo que cueste. Yu le dice que está muy decepcionado. Pelean y terminan separándose.

De regreso cabizbajo toma un taxi. El chofer lo reconoce, le pide un autógrafo para su hija y no le cobra el viaje. Kai se siente raro, es su primer autógrafo. Debe ser mas cuidadoso ahora que a gente lo reconoce con cierta facilidad.

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

A la mañana siguiente ve que en todos los programas hablan de que el se llevó el concierto, unos lo aman y otros lo odian, esto le inflama su ego. Decide salir a comprar algo para desayunar, con su gorra puesta, pero la hija del taxista del día anterior grita desde el otro lado de la calle: "_Hiwatari Kai". _Debe sobrevivir a su primer acoso masivo, lo cual no le resulta nada sencillo.

Afortunadamente Hitoshi llegó a tiempo para rescatarlo. Como todo fue muy peligroso le ponen 2 guardaespaldas: Crusher y Sergei. Estrañaba a Yuriy pero le gustaba que la gente le celebrara todo lo que hacía.

**CAPITULO 7: Shut up and... be rich.**

Kai recibe las primeras ganancias de su trabajo y se pone a gastar como loco. Pero primero hizo un jugoso donativo a la academia que lo vio nacer.

Le avisan que saldrá de gira por todo Rusia. Se presenta en teatros medianos, sorpresivamente los boletos agotados y se tuvieron que abrir fechas extra en algunos lugares por que muchos se quedaron sin boletos. Entrevistas, ruedas de prensa, comida con fans, autógrafos…después de 2 meses de arduo trabajo el bicolor bajó como 6 kilos. Todos se merecían unas vacaciones y tenían 15 días libres para hacer lo que quisieran.

Antes de irse de vacaciones Kai revisa su estado de cuenta (hay que estar prevenido). Para su sorpresa hay tanto dinero que el cansancio se le olvidó. Cumple su sueño de conocer el mar y hace reservaciones por las 2 semanas en un lujoso hotel donde de inmediato todos se pelean por atenderlo, aún no comprende el grado de popularidad que ha ganado.

Su ego llega a tal grado que, para que lo admiren bien, se sube al foro del bar del hotel y les hace una pequeña presentación dejando a todos sorprendidos de que era un auténtico cantante, sin trucos ni retoques fotográficos. Pero la diversión se acabó cuando una semana después llegó Boris a avisarle que en cuanto acaben las vacaciones iniciará una **gira mundial. **Kai le confiesa a Boris que no sabe nadar, este "amablemente" se ofrece a enseñarlo.

**CAPITULO 7.1: Ojos de mar.**

En un exclusivo Resort se hospeda una influyente mujer del mundo de la música y lleva consigo a su hermoso hijo rubio de rostro angelical. Un día el chico aburrido contaba las lámparas del techo, de pronto escucha gran alboroto de personal y se queda petrificado al ver entrar a su amor platónico, Hiwatari Kai, de quien desde hace unas semanas lo sabe todo y escucha su disco todo el día.

Como loco regresa a su habitación, recoge una carísima revista que compró solo de Kai, una pluma y se puso a buscarlo por cada rincón hasta que lo encontró detrás de unas rocas, acompañado de un hombre mayor que lo enseñaba a nadar. Lo enterneció el chico de 20 años (como lo presentan al público) que no sabe nadar.

Luego la escena cambia y el hombre mayor se comienza a apoderar del cuerpo de Kai (lemmon 5, ligero, BxK…en el mar, la vida es mas sabrosa, en el mar, te quiero mucho mas) el niño de las rocas también tiene fuertes estragos con lo que mira, por lo que se convierte en el fan número 1 de Kai en el mundo.

**CAPITULO 8: Shut up world tour. The beginning.**

Regresa de vacaciones y le explican lo de la gira. Para empezar se modificará la rutina para llevar pirotecnia cosa que molesta al bicolor por creer que eso es para gente sin talento, no para el, además, las cosas no iban a ser taaaan grandes (según el). Le explican que dará 3 conciertos en cada una de las grandes ciudades del mundo en el siguiente orden: empezarían en Francia, Alemania, Egipto, E.U, Río de Janeiro, Japón y cierre en Rusia.

Aunado a esto empezaban los preparativos del segundo disco donde se explotan mas sus habilidades vocales y le hacen un nuevo cambio a su imagen, en las baladas cantará con smoking haciéndolo lucir un poquito mayor.

Un día antes de salir de gira recapacita en cómo ha cambiado su vida y con tristeza recuerda a Yuriy, pero cuando está dormitando el teléfono lo despierta y recibe una amenaza telefónica: _Te queda poco tiempo Kai. No llegarás a la navidad—Cuelgan_

"_Esta llamada aunque no lo quisiera lo dejó algo inquieto ¿Cómo es que alguien había conseguido su número privado de teléfono? Era una voz varonil, muy joven y tersa. Nada desagradable pero con un tono determinante que por lo visto no estaba jugando."_

Por no dejar le comenta a HItoshi, este se pone en contacto con Boris por lo que le mandarán seguridad extra por que estará muy expuesto en la gira y no se puede ignorar ninguna clase de amenaza.

Al llegar a Francia, la primer escala, se asustaron al ver que el gran alboroto que había en el aeropuerto era causado por Kai. Su seguridad no se dio abasto y Crusher para protegerlo lo escondió en el baño por 5 horas.

Los días tienen una apretadísima agenda y el bicolor esta triste, por lo visto no podrá hacer turismo, espera poder ver algo el último día. Sus conciertos y presentaciones son un éxito pero está rendido y apenas es el comienzo.

Aparecen los personajes de Oliver quien se sorprende con el fanatismo de su amigo Robert quien le dice que compró el teatro donde Kai se presentará en Alemania.

" _Nos veremos en Alemania Kai. Ahí me encargaré de que no vuelvas a viajar a ningún otro lugar"_

¿Será él el acosador telefónico?

**CAPITULO 9: ¡Descanso al fin!**

_**nota: en este capitulo entrará un nuevo personaje. **__**Habrá crossover con death note.**_

Kai por fín pudo hacer algo de turismo pero en contra de su voluntad fue acompañado de los guardaespaldas y los bailarines por lo queterminó siendo el guía de turistas por que todos eran unos ignorantes. Se moría de calor por que tuvo que salir muy tapado para que no lo reconocieran. De lejos alguien seguía todos sus movimientos.

Viaja a Alemania, como se anunció que llegaría después pudo hacer algo de turismo. Se enamoró de la comida…y de los chicos. Al segundo día lo alcanza Boris y esta vez no siente repulsión, al contrario piensa: _"hasta que llega. Se me estaba terminando el efectivo"._

Le presenta a su nuevo escolta, un chico oriental, alto, delgado, ojos grises (raro) y con una eterna expresión de despiste que no le dio mucha confianza a Kai. Su nombre es Matsuda y a pesar de su expresión infantil es un excelente peleador.

Llega al teatro donde se va a presentar, en su camerino encuentra un gran arreglo de flores con la tarjeta de Robert Jurgen, director general. Cuando Kai se está preparando conoce al tal Robert. De entrada le cae un poco mal con su altanería pero sin duda lo perturba con su personalidad. Mientras que Robert está encantado viendo la rutina de preparación de Kai.

Robert visita a Kai en su habitación de Hotel, acompañado de Hitoshi, y le hace una tentadora oferta: La casa de perfume Ralph Lauren es herencia de Robert y quiere que Kai será modelo de la próxima campaña publicitaria. Como el bicolor no está interesada sube su oferta, millón y medio de euros por la sesión fotográfica, el perfume llevará su nombre y un porcentaje de las ventas. Kai sabe que ha encontrado una nueva mina de oro.

**CAPITULO 10: negocios**

Todo va muy bien hasta que sale una complicación: Kai no está dispuesto a posar desnudo. Claro que aceptará la propuesta, es muy jugosa pero no lo iba a decir tan rápido, lo haría sufrir un poco.

Recibe una nueva amenaza telefónica. La voz distorsionada le dice que le gusta como se ve con su camiseta negra de dormir, esto asusta a Kai, quien sea lo está siguiendo muy de cerca.

El contrato con Robert queda tal y como lo quiere Kai, la sesión fotográfica se hará en Egipto, próximo lugar de la gira mundial.

En el avión regañan a Kai por no haber avisado de inmediato lo de la llamada. Matsuda le explica que el está capacitado para cuidarlo en todos los aspectos. En contra de su voluntad acepta que de ahora en adelante se quede Matsuda en su habitación para que nunca esté solo.

Es sometido a tortuosos tratamientos de belleza (orden de Robert) y le envía una caja con productos promocionales de la marca para que se vaya familiarizando. Matsuda le pide que le regale los cosméticos para regalárselos a su mamá cuando regrese.

En la noche Matsuda muestra su afición secreta, se maquilla con los cosméticos que le pidió a Kai, explora su cuerpo y se queda dormido sin cubrir su desnudez, es como sentirse mujer.

Las locaciones están en un hermoso oasis natural. Al principio fue difícil mostrar su desnudez, Robert llevó sus fantasías al límite, pero poco a poco se fue sintiendo mas cómodo hasta el grado de disfrutar su propia sensualidad y mostrarse con sus piernas separadas de forma descarada y sabiendo que era seguido por la aguda mirada del alemán.

Al final del día Robert lo invitó a comer a su lujosa suit, claro que tuvo que ir acompañado por Matsuda, pero en la habitación se deshicieron de toda la seguridad. Robert atendía a Kai como una refinada dama, aunque al bicolor no me gustaba mucho este papel, le gustaba ser atendido con esa galantería, superior a la que tenía al lado de Boris.

**CAPITULO 11: Contacto con la realeza.**

Durante su charla se conocieron mejor, Robert encontró que Kai era una persona muy culta y el bicolor se sorprendió de ver que Robert no era ningún niño mimado, era muy inteligente y maduro.

Robert lo la seduciendo hasta que logra besarlo y recostarlo en el sillón aunque mas bien lo olfatea. Kai decide ponerle un alto y quiere retirarse. Robert le suplica que no se vaya, que se quede a su lado, no solo una noche, si no para siempre. Kai se rie pero cuando intenta irse Robert lo golpea en la nuca y lo hace perder el sentido. (lemmon 6…RxK…olfativo)pero no lo toma completamente, solo deseaba olerlo y probarlo, entrar en el cuerpo de alguien le da asco. Kai le grita que es un pervertido. Robert le da ropa para que se vaya, pero que le regle la que traía puesta. Con tal de salir Kai se la da.

Una noche antes de viajas a E.U de nuevo recibe la llama de acosador, esta vez Matsuda lo puede estudiar. Sabe que no está jugando, ha asistido a todos los conciertos, de ahora en adelante la seguridad será mas drástica. Kai sospecha de Robert.

**CAPITULO 12: E.U, la tierra prometida.**

Llegan a E.U, hay mucha seguridad armada. Se prepara que recibirá un premio el día de su cumpleaños que para el es el 16 pero para el público es el 21.

Al quinto día, debido al agotamiento, de desmaya en pleno escenario. El médico le inyecta un somnífero de 10 horas para que Hitoshi deje de insistir que puede terminar la presentación. Deben dar una disculpa al público y a la salida ponen inmensos contenedores para que le dejen peluches o alguna nota.

Un hermoso niño rubio de la segunda fila se sintió muy preocupado por la salud de su gran amor. Con fea letra (no tenía donde recargarse) le dejó una nota de aliento, sus deseos de que algún día vayan a nadar y ya sepa hacerlo, su nombre (Max Mizuhara) y su número telefónico. Le regresa la pluma al amable japonés alto, de cabello corto y negro, de lentes, que le prestó la pluma.

Al mismo tiempo al lado del chico rubio, el japonés hace otra nota para Kai en la que le dice que lo necesita sano y hermoso para que pueda acabar con el. Atte "K"

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

A la mañana siguiente Kai se siente terrible, Matsuda lo ha estado cuidando, este lo felicita por su cumpleaños y Kai le confiesa que cumple 16, no 21. Matsuda jura no revelarlo.

Pide que le lleven las notas del contenedor para levantarse el ego, entre ellas encuentra la del acosador. Toma otra nota y es la del niño rubio, alguien mas sabe que no puede nadar. En eso está cuando Matsuda accidentalmente la revisa. Encuentra que ese chico también estuvo en la segunda fila y casi puede jurar que usó la misma pluma.

El departamento de policía de E.U analiza las notas y sacan la misma conclusión, misma pluma, diferentes personas. Uno adolescenate y soñador, el otro de mas de 20 años con un desequilibrio mental. Un hombre misterioso de gabardina transmite todo el audio a un ultradelgado detective que está a 5 manzanas de la jefatura, es el gran detective L y está dispuesto a descubrir quién es el que está acosando a Kai.

En Rusia Carlota y Yuriy están muy preocupados por la salud de Kai, le desean lo mejor.

**CAPITULO 13: La pluma delatora.**

Kai va a una fiesta en su honor llena de celebridades que le hablan como si lo conocieran de toda la vida. Ahí recibe sus discos de platino y diamante por sus altas ventas. Durante el cocktail conoce a 2 chicos muy atractivos que parecen ángeles con sus ropas blancas, sus nombres son Brooklin y Rei, demasiado simpáticos para ser verdad.

Después de tanto bailar y tomar una bebida que Kai no sabía que era pero estaba deliciosa, una extraña energía se apoderó de su cuerpo, cuando ya todo estaba mucho mas animado el par de ángeles lo invitaron a ir a "un lugar mas cómodo". Al principio todo es demasiado placentero pero al final Kai ya no sabe de si.

A la mañana siguiente no se acuerda de nada pero encuentra a los 2 chicos quienes con cinismo le confiesan que le dieron drogas, Kai se enoja pero los chicos le dicen que no se haga el santo, el mundo es así y tal vez con un empujoncito de ese tipo puede terminar su gira.

Boris llega a E.U y visita a Kai en una televisora, le informa que se ha confirmado que su fan Max Muzuhara usó la misma pluma del acosador, lo mejor era ponerse en contacto con el. Para que todo fuera mas normal fue el mismo Kai quien le llamó por teléfono al adolescente.

En ese momento el jovencito casi se muere en la bocina, no puede creer que su amado Kai le esté llamando. Hacen una cita para conocerse esa misma noche a las 7, sin prensa, solo algunos del equipo de Kai, para investigar claro.

Max manda a la servidumbre a preparar todo para una bella cena, sin escatimar gastos, le avisa a su madre quien a pesar de que puede tener problemas en el trabajo le da todo su apoyo. El hombre de la gabardina (emisario encubierto de L y que se hace pasar por parte del equipo de investigación) se sorprende al ver la dirección, es una zona demasiado exclusiva aunque puede que el chico sea hijo de algún sirviente.

Kai, Hitoshi, Boris, Matsuda, el hombre misterioso de la gabardina que se presentó como "Watari", otro oficial, Crucher y Sergei fueron a la casa de Max. Llegan a una apabullante mansión similar a la de Boris y los recibe el fan que se emocionó tanto que se desmayó. Los lleva a conocer su habitación que está tapizada de artículos oficiales y no oficiales de Kai.

El cantante pide que los dejen solos, al ver que no hay peligro acceden. Max le confiesa lo mucho que se asustó cuando se desmayó en el escenario y que lo ama no solo como cantante. Kai quiere agradecerle de algún modo que lo haya hecho sentir especial, algo que no se había repetido desde que se separó de Yuriy, asi que para recompensarlo lo besa de forma intensa. Ese era el primer beso de Max. Tanto le agradó que incluso su entrepierna se levantó ligeramente. Así estuvieron por un rato hasta que llegó la mamá de Max. Una mujer rubia idéntica a el. Resultó ser conocida de Boris.

**CAPITULO 14: Cena romántica para 2...acompañados por 6 invitados y varios sirvientes.**

La mamá de Max se llama Judy, y ella conoce a Boris desde hace unos 15 años, ahora cada uno es muy influyente en sus carreras. Pasan a cena pero esta vez Kai no come tantos postres por que todavía se siente asqueado de los "dulces" que le dieron Brooklin y Rei.

Durante la sobremesa toman el tema principal de la visita. Primero Judy trata de que no involucren a su hijo pero Max está dispuesto a cooperar, en secreto. Le ponen el video de la presentación y ahí logran localizarlo pero en todas las tomas sale movido. Watari le muestra una foto de una hermosa pluma fuente y Max reconoce que es igual a la que le prestó ese chico.

(lemmon 7…Max en su habitación, solo con su imaginación) Judy está dispuesta a hacer lo que sea para que Kai se vaya a su compañía, eso la pondría en la cima.

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

El bicolor tiene una agenta muy ajetreada, debe pagar el concierto que dejó a la mitad. En su ultima presentación se vuelve a sentir muy mal, cuando hay un cambio de ropa va a su camerino para que no lo vean débil. Ahí están de nuevo Rei y Brooklin. Lo convencen de que tome otra píldora, por que si no su rentabilidad como artista se verá muy afectada ¿Quién quiere a un cantante que no aguanta una gira?

Al principio todo está igual, pero en un par de minutos la energía invade todo su cuerpo haciéndolo sentirse de maravilla.

**CAPITULO 15: Los dulces mágicos.**

Al día siguiente cuando vacía su maleta encuentra que le regalaron un frasco de "dulces". A pesar de que tendría unos días de descanso antes de ir a Rio de Janeiro, de sorpresa harán una visita relámpago a México, "si enamoras a México, enamoras a Latinoamérica" (¿recuerdan que algunos de ustedes estuvieron el una convivencia con el?)

Luego viajaron a Rio. En este lugar hubo mas desastre que en los demás lugares. La fiebre por Kai estaba por las nubes. El iba a cerrar el carnaval. Tuvo que recurrir a su media pastillita para quitarse los nervios y dar un excelente show. Ya no puede comer tantos dulces, se siente asqueado.

Viajan a Japón, Matsuda estaba feliz de regresar a su país. Como siempre, una gran conmoción por su llegada.

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

En Alemania hacen negocios un altísimo japonés de cabello negro y lentes con Robert Jurgen, se disculpa para retirarse a prisa a su país por que tiene boletos para ver a Kai en primera fila. Robert no lo detiene mas, pero mientras el japonés regresa a su casa piensa:

"_Pronto nos veremos en Japón mi hermoso Kai. Por fin podré verte como tanto lo he deseado...tendido en el piso, con tus ojos cerrados...muerto." _

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

JAPÓN

De nuevo se encuentra en un bar con Rei y Brooklin, esta vez le venden las pastillas. A Kai le encanta sentir de nuevo el efecto de las pastillas con alcohol. Cuando ya están listos para ir a otro lugar Matsuda se lo lleva a la fuerza por que Hitoshi ordena que regresen. Los 2 ángeles se quedan muy molestos. Una mirada oscura los ha estado siguiendo toda la noche.

**CAPITULO 16: ¿Destino o suerte?**

Kai hace verdadero yaoi en el escenario. Regresan al hotel y pide room service, para el y para Matsuda. Cuando le entregan su pedido Matsuda reconoce que el camarero es el chico que Max señaló como el que le prestó la pluma. Justo cuando Kai está alzando la tapa del platillo que es suyo, Matsuda se avienta sobre el y al momento de caer la tapa al piso se suscitó una explosión que estaba destinada a matar al cantante. Los 2 chicos quedan inconscientes en el piso. El agresor intenta huir pero es detenido por un chico sumamente delgado, cabello negro despeinado y ojos tan profundos como la noche. En seguida Crusher y Sergei entran en escena. Primero atacar, y luego investigar.

Cuando logran despertar identifican al chico que es quien ha estado agrediendo a Kai desde hace tiempo, se sorprenden al ver a Watari quien protege al chico delgado. El cantante ya no aguanta mas y se desmaya. Cuando despierta le agradece a Matsuda que lo haya salvado y por eso el está quemado de un lado del cuerpo. Hitoshi lo obliga a levantarse para ir a rendir su declaración.

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

En la estación de policía el agresor es interrogado por el detective L quien lo desenmascara que el es Ootori Kyouya heredero de una familia dueña de hospitales, estudia en el prestigiado colegio Ouran y el pertenece al grupillo de "Ouran Host Club".

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

Al día siguiente empieza el proceso Hiwatari-Ootori. Boris viajó de inmediato para asegurarse que su Kai estuviera a salvo. Pero no solo llegó el, también Robert haría todo lo necesario para desaparecer al que intentó dañar al bicolor.

No hay gran cosa que hacer, a pesar que la familia Ootori envía a su abogado todos lo vieron agredir a Kai y Watari, haciéndose pasar por detective, lo terminó mostrando que la pluma usada para la nota era una de edición especial de la cual solo se habían hecho 8 piezas. Se le califica de culpable y debe esperar 30 dias para apelar si no quiere pasar 12 años en prisión. De ahí en adelante todo queda en manos de los abogados, la gira debe continuar.

Después de eso Kai está muy pensativo. Primero en Matsuda quien sin dudar arriesgó su vida para salvarlo y en el misterioso chico Ryuuzaki, el delgadísimo que también se arriesgó para salvarlo. Desea conocerlo y agradecerle.

Hitoshi está harto del trato especial para Kai, y ya tiene planeado que hacer para acabar con el pero sin acabar con su carrera, aun tenía mucho que explotarle.

Kai exige que localicen a Watari y a Ryuuzaki, esto es algo complicado pero por fin logra hablar con ellos en su habitación del hotel. Ahí descubre que Ryuukazi es un mote, en realidad se trata del gran detective L que estaba investigando quién estaba tratando de atacar a Kai. Le confiesa que lo hizo por que…es "fan de Kai-kun" y sabe mucho sobre el, como que no tiene 21 si no 16, que es huérfano y que vivió de la beneficencia. El cantante le pregunta el cómo puedo pegarle lo que ha hecho y L le responde que solo hay una forma:….firmándole su playera.

**CAPITULO 17: meet & great con un fan muy especial.**

Kai le firma todo lo que L le pide, el detective quiere conocer a Matsuda y lo felicita por su excelente papel para salvar a Kai. Tanto L como Matsuda están fascinados con el otro. A L le encanta la suave piel y la melena juguetona del policía, mientras que el otro esta embobado con la voz profunda y el intelecto del detective.

Como hubo muy buena vibra entre los 3 quedar de salir a tomar algo la noche siguiente. Van a un exclusivo lugar y piden un privado, los 3 lucen muy bien. Durante la velada se conocen mejor. L se sorprende que Matsuda detrás de su cara de niño es un policía muy profesional. L y Kai bailan e invitan a Matsuda.

Asi pasa la noche, bebiendo y bailando hasta que Matsuda termina completamente ebrio y se desploma en los brazos de L. Regresan al hotel y ponen al policía en el calchón. Mientras tanto L se pone a revisar los cajones, tiene curiosidad por conocerlo mas. Se encuentran con la sorpresa de que a Matsuda le gusta maquillarse y usar lencería. (lemmon 8…KxLxM…hombre, mujer o ¿Matsuda?)

**CAPITULO 18: Rusia, donde todo comenzó.**

A la mañana siguiente L le propone a Matsuda ser mas "cercanos", el policía está encantado pero primero deben esperar al cierre de la gira en Rusia.

Regresan a Rusia y en contra de su voluntad debe hacer una rueda de prensa en la academia de arte. Carlota está muy emocionada de volver a ver a Kai, pero Yuriy se siente muy confundido pero tiene que aceptarlo a sí mismo: aún está enamorado de Kai.

Boris también estaría presente en la rueda de prensa. Para Kai es muy duro regresar a la academia, siente ganas de llorar pero debe conservar la pose. No ve a Yuriy en ningún lado, el está escondido detrás de un árbol. No puede creer que Kai le quite el aliento aún estando a esa distancia. Cuando está tratando de recuperarse se encuentra con Valkov quien le deja claro que si Kai está asi de hermoso es por que a el le cuesta mucho dinero.

Yuriy lo corre y regresa su vista al frente, afortunadamente esta vez si puede hacer contacto visual con el bicolor. Con su señal secreta se invitan a alejarse de los demás y pasar juntos un rato a escondidas. (lemmon 9…KxY…en el cuarto de herramientas) prometen que en cuanto Kai termine los compromisos ya firmados con el segundo album por fin estarán juntos. Les da boletos a Yuriy y a Carlota para que lo vayan a ver al concierto de esa noche.

**CAPITULO 19: El fin de la gira mundial.**

Kai da un excelente concierto por que se sabe apoyado por sus 2 invitados especiales.

4 MESES DESPUES…

El segundo disco saldrá bajo la casa disquera de Judy donde las condiciones del contrato eran todavía mejores lo cual se resumía a que ahora sería "asquerosamente rico".

3 meses mas tarde el segundo disco sale a la venta. Esta vez es la voz de Kai la protagonista y no su belleza. La canción debut es "Never gonna give you up" y la portada del disco era solo el, con un fondo negro, la camisa blanca abierta y su mano bajo la ropa interior (a algunos de ustedes les llegó la portada por mail)

Matsuda le avisa que se irá con Ryuuzaki y Kai lo felicita. Después de eso resiente mas su soledad y se toma 3 pastillas para olvidar.

**ALEMANIA: **la fragancia que llevará el nombre de Kai saldrá 1 semana después del lanzamiento del segundo disco y Robert irá a Rusia para promocionarlo, junto con Kai.

**JAPON: **como ya pasó el tiempo reglamentario y Ootori Kyouya de nuevo tratará de salir de prisión, esta vez recibe también el apoyo de sus compañeros del Host Club. Las "putillas blancas" como los llamaba Ryuuzaki. Regañan al chico por no haber cumplido el cometido de cada año "matar a alguien famoso y atractivo". Kyouya les dice que no comete el mismo error 2 veces. Después de mover sus influencias (y pasar algunas noches con ciertas personas) logran hacer que Kyouya salga pero en secreto, ellos lo cubrirían hasta el momento indicado.

**CAPITULO 20: Perfume con aroma a Kai.**

Se hace la presentación del disco de Kai en un museo. Robert vuelve a abordarlo con el tema de "tu y yo" pero le habló varios temas como que no es tan víctima como lo quiere hacer parecer, el también usa a Boris para su beneficio. El tiene cosas que ofrecer, mucho mas dinero y poder, el poder que le da ser alguien de la realeza. Que lo piensa, se verán en otra ocasión.

Al día siguiente Robert lo lleva a un exclusivísimo Mall, nada que ver con los lugares donde lo lleva Boris, eso si es de la realeza. Le quiere regalar un reloj de oro con incrustaciones de diamante. Kai lo rechaza, no quiere comprometerse mas con el.

Después de eso van a departamento de Kai donde terminan besándose apasionadamente. Llega Boris y tiene un ligerísimo altercado con el, quiere que le quede claro que el de los derechos en esa casa es el. Pero Robert sigue insistiendo hasta que logra acercarse a Kai lo suficiente para terminar en su cama. Mientras tanto Boris está atorado en el tráfico. (lemmon 10…RxK…esta vez Robert entra en Kai, ¿Dónde quedó el asco?)…escuchan la puerta, Robert cree que es Boris pero Kai le dice que no tiene la llave ¿Entonces quién es?

**CAPITULO 20.1: Especial de Reyes Magos.**

Un pequeño respiro a la tensión jajajaja…. En una hermosa y lujosa casa de E.U se encuentra el pequeño Max Mizuhara, un niño rubio que posa sus ojos en el infinito del firmamento parece que es el único que nota que los ojos de Kai son siempre apagados. Pide un deseo a la estrella:

"_Estrella del cielo, te pido un deseo: quiero que me brindes de aoportunidad de estar cerca de Kai, de acompañarlo, de escucharlo. Deseo de nuevo poder probar sus labios, desde aquel día mi vida no ha vuelto a ser la misma. Incluso, lo enseñaría a nadar para que no tenga que depender de ese señor para meterse al mar. Tengo tantas ganas de ver su piel reluciente al amanecer, de escucharlo ensayar, de...(se sonroja solo de imaginarlo)...vivir con el. Te juro, estrella, que consagrarñia mi vida a cuidarlo, con tal de ver sus ojos felices…_ _Deseo vivir con Kai, Deseo vivir con Kai, Deseo vivir con Kai, Deseo vivir con Kai...—así pasó algunas horas, aferrado a su cojín, esperando a que su deseo se haga realidad."_

**CAPITULO 21: Duelo**

De regreso a lo que pasaba en el departamento de Kai….

Robert se prepara con su revolver de 4 tiros a esperar a quién ha entrado a la casa. Por el ruido se dan cuenta que es un solitario ¿quién es tan bueno para burlar toda la seguridad del edificio?

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

Boris sigue atorado en el tráfico, ya se le hizo tarde para llegar al lugar donde iba, así que decide desviarse y pasar al departamento de Kai, cuando menos eso que le alegre la vida.

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

"_La perilla gira muy lento, los corazones palpitan a gran velocidad impidiendo el correcto paso del aire. Segundos que parecen horas, que parecen una vida. La rendija se va haciendo cada vez mas grande, primero se asoma una mano armada, pero Robert no pierde el control, sabe que desde ese ángulo no puede disparar hasta que se revela toda la figura._

_La persona que ha entrado al departamento de Kai no ha sido otra que el mismo hico Ootori Kyouya quien ha venido a terminar con lo que empezó. Sin duda se sorprende al ver a Robert en la cama con Kai pero la conmoción solo le dura unos segundos. En seguida toma su arma con determinación y dispara en dirección del cantante."_

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

Boris nota la puerta entre abierta del departamento y logra ver a alguien que da la vuelta a la recámara. No dejará a Kai solo con ese tipo.

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

Kyouya dispara hacia Kai, con esto inicia un tiroteo en el que Kai termina herido de un brazo y Robert mata al japonés con 2 tiros en la cabeza. En eso entra Boris furioso de encontrar a Kai en la cama con Robert. Toma la pistola que traía Kyouya y con ella dispara al aleman. Robert se ha quedado sin balas y muere de un tiro en el cuello. Para salvar su vida Kai miente diciendo que Robert lo violó. Claro que Boris no le creyó y colocó los 2 cadáveres a los lados de Kai y lo tomó con toda la brutalidad del mundo y le deja claro que es, lo que quería ser, le pertenece. Kai se siente fatal por lo bajo que ha caído ¿Aún le falta mas?

Una vez que termina llama a unos tipos que llegan en minutos a "limpiar el lugar" y mientras lleva a Kai con un médico de confianza para que lo atienda. Le deja claro que si quiere, en cualquier momento puede mandar "limpiadores" para desaparecerlo. Se va y lo deja solo como niño abandonado. Kai ya no desea vivir por lo que se toma una sobredosis de 10 pastillas para nunca despertar.

Boris regresa por que olvidó su celular y se encuentra con Kai convulsionándose. Sin perder tiempo lo lleva a un hospital. Se siente culpable y termina llorando en el sanitario.

Mientras tanto Kai se debate entre la vida y la muerte, no quiere despertar.

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

Finalmente, abre los ojos y dice: _"por lo visto no aprendí a volar"_

**CAPITULO 22: Renacer.**

Kai despierta del su lavado de estómago. Boris se traga el nuevo cuento de Kai de "te quiero", tiene un gran remordimiento de conciencia. Ahora buscan los cuerpos de Robert y de Kyouya. Kai recapacita en que 2 hombres se pelearon a muerte por el, los fans estan fuera del hospital desde hace dias queriendo saber de su salud (se dijo que fue una operación de apéndice que se complicó). Si la vida era una porquería para el, entonces usaría al mundo a su plcer. De ahora en adelante se convertiría en un dios para adorar y ser tomado por quien quiera.

Al primero que pone en su lugar es a Hitoshi, le deja claro que es solo un empleado. El japonés hace el coraje de su vida, de ahora en adelante cambiarán las cosas. Se supone que debe tener reposo absoluto una semana pero Kai quiere solo tomar un par de dias, comenzará a grabar su nuevo video. Quiere que sea en una mansión a la orilla del mar con varios caprichos. Comprará la mansión y Hitoshi debe ver cómo le hace para conseguir lo demás, ese es su trabajo.

L y Matsuda se cuelan al hospital vestidos de médicos. Le le platica que fue contratado por el tio de Robert para asegurase que no regresará. No por nada es el mejor detective del mundo y sabe Kai está hospitalizado por una sobredosis y que tanto Robert como Kyouya desaparecieron el mismo día y que del celular de Boris salió una llamada muy extraña. El cuidará de la espalda de Kai pero no estará ahí para siempre así que le pide que sea mas prudente. Y que tenga cuidado con Hitoshi, no le sabe nada pero, su sexto sentido le indica que es muy peligroso.

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

Va con Boris a una empresa de bienes raices, le encarga que se ocupe del aspecto legal mientas el ve "el catalogo de casitas" junto con el director general al cual termina seduciendo y consigue un 70% de descuento, el resto a pagar en 5 años y que los gastos de traslado de dominio sean por cuenta de la casa. Hizo lo mismo en una mueblería y consiguió sala, recámara, comedor y cocina. La casa era mucho mas impresionante en persona que en las fotos, la manutención sería muy cara pero para eso tenía tanto dinero. Hitoshi se muere de envidia de que en unos meses haya logrado juntar dinero para esa clase de casa. Graban el video a pesar del malestar de Kai.

Hay una llamada telefónica muy sospechosa entre 2 personas que no se sabe quienes son. Hablan respecto a una enfermedad y a un trato ¿Qué será?

**CAPITULO 23: El sol entra a la casa.**

El video de Kai es un éxito. Cada vez tiene mas dinero por lo que pureba nuevas drogas qye aunque deliciosas cada vez son mas insuficientes para su cuerpo.

Se entera de que Judy murió n un accidente de avión, tanto el como Boris irán a su funeral en E.U. lo primero que piensa es en lo mal que debe estar Max, el ya pasó por eso y al igual que el, no tiene otros parientes.

En cuanto Max ve llegar a Kai se siente protegido, no lo suelta en todo el velorio. A pesar de que se ha propuesto usar al mundo, algo dentro de su corazón lo hacen conmoverse y le avisa a Boris que se quedará con Max. Obvio que Boris se rie y le dice que lo piense mejor.

Pero a un en contra de Valkov le hace la propuesta a Max quien de inmediato accede. Recuerda el deseo que le pidió a la estrella, le recrimina que le haya cumplido así su sueño pero le demostrará que no es tan débil como todos piensan.

Se hace pública la noticia de que Kai adoptó a Max, Yuriy hace el berrinche de su vida, no puede creer que ese puberto vaya a tener la suerte de vivir con Kai.

Cando llegan a la casa de Kai Max se queda sorprendido de ver lo grande que es, tendrá una super habitación para el solo, debe cumplir algunas reglas sencillas pero con tal de estar con Kai acepta lo que sea. El bicolor trató de colocarlo en un colegio en Rusia pero como ya está muy avanzado el curso sugirieron que empezara el siguiente año. Asi que de momento será su asistente personal y lo primero será cargar sus maletas durante la grabación de su nuevo video "Trudly, madly, deeply".

**CAPITULO 24: Solo 1 mes**

En contra de su voluntad debe ponerse en contacto con Yuriy para proponerle que salga en el nuevo video. Al principio este se niega a pesar de que le aseguran que será sin escenas fuertes y buena paga pero Kai lo convence prometiéndole que se filma el video, lo promociona 1 mes y después de eso por fin se quedarán juntos, está dispuesto a afrontar lo que sea por el.

Durante el rodaje Max conoce a Yuriy, lo intimida un poco pero puede comprobar que entre el y Kai hay un sentimiento muy grande. Espera que llegue el momento para que el pueda pelear por el amor del bicolor. De momento no puede hacer nada.

Durante la fiesta para celebrar el lanzamiento del video Kai es abordado por Broo y Rei. Recuerda la promesa que le hizo a Yuriy pero se prometió vivir como dios dentro de todo eso y ya dentro de poco se iba a retirar, así que acepta la indecorosa propuesta de los 2 chicos de hacer su fiesta a parte. Desde lejos los mira Hitoshi, sonríe y se da media vuelta.

**CAPITULO 25:Noche sin recuerdos.**

(lemmon 11…de nuevo KxBxR…ya no puedo tener mas hemorragias nasales) Kai nota que los chicos están mas delgados. Esta vez hay algo de sangre por las cortadas y mordidas. Debo aclarar que no usaron ninguna clase de protección. Siguen tomando alcohol y pastillas hasta que pierden el conocimiento.

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

Se hace pública la noticia de que Kai fue encontrando de forma muy "comprometedora" con 2 chicos en la habitación del un hotel. Están hospitalizados por una sobredosis. Comienzan las sospechas de que la primer hospitalización de Kai fue a causa de lo mismo.

Yuriy se siente herido y decepcionado al saber la noticia, ingenuo al creerle lo de un mes.

Kai es cuidado por Max quien no se separa un segundo de el. Mientas que Rei y Broo reciben la visita de Hitoshi. Ahí se sabe que fue el mismo Hitoshi quien los contactó para que le dieran drogas a Kai, lo estuvieran siguiendo dándole mas y que les pagó para que contagiaran a Kai de su enfermedad, SIDA. Broo le pregunta el por qué odia tanto a Kai, Hitoshi no les responde, solo quiere que se desaparezcan rápido, ya han hecho un escándalo muy grande.

Yuriy busca a Kai en el hospital. Le reclama por haberse burlado de el, le dice cosas hirientes pero ciertas. Termina con el definitivamente.

Lo dan de alta y regresa a su mansión. Es recibido con gran entusiasmo de Max.

**CAPITULO 26: **

Como Max ve que cada día Kai está peor (se encierra en su habitación a drogarse) piensa en un modo para alegrarlo. Se acerca su cumpleaños así que le hará un pequeño festejo.

Un día antes de su cumpleaños, Boris se lo lleva a su casa para darle "su regalo". Kai se asquea pero acepta con una falsa sonrisa. A la mañana siguiente Boris observa cuánto ha cambiado Kai desde hace ya 2 años que lo conoció (lemmon 12…BxK…en el baño ¿a quién le importa ahorrar agua teniendo a Kai en la regadera?)

Cuando regresa a su casa Max le da su regalo de cumpleaños: una esclava de oro blanco y….un perro. Kai casi se muere de asco, así que le advierte a Max que si llega a dar problemas lo avienta al mar, al fin solo tendría que abrir la ventana. (lemmon 13…KxM…la primera vez de Max, que lindo!)al terminar, de la manera mas fría le dice que eso fue solo "pasarla bien". Que nuca involucre los sentimientos.

**CAPITULO 27:**

A parte de que Kai fue muy cruel con el, a Max le encantó hacer el amor, así que de manera voluntaria se convierte en su mascota sexual. Al principio Kai se fastidia pero encuentra que es muy divertido tener una mascota, aunque a veces se siente que toma un papel como el de Valkov.

Al cabo de unos meses Max se convierte en un experto en el sexo así que Kai ve en el la oportunidad de compartirlo con Valkov para el ya no ser tan castigado y al mismo tiempo seguir teniendo su apoyo profesional. Un plan perfecto. (lemmon 14…BxM…Max se siente traicionado por Kai cuando con engaños lo lleva a los brazos del hombre)Kai se siente en el lugar de Hitoshi en esos momentos pero al mismo tiempo le gusta saber que alguien sufre lo que el sufrió. Kai chantajea a Max con que "cada vez que el acepte estar con Boris, el estará mas seguro de que lo ama".

Como Max se queja de todo lo que Boris le hace Kai le da de sus "pastillas" para que aguante. Kai se empieza a sentir un poco mal, no por las drogas, esas ya no les hacen nada, es algo diferente pero el lo confunde con gripe, Max se finge contagiado y Boris los manda de inmediato de regreso a su casa, no quiere contagiarse.

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

**2 MESES DESPUES**

Kai sigue enfermo de su extraña "gripe" por lo cual su calidad vocal ha bajado un poco (no mucho). Hitoshi le sugiere que vaya al médico a hacerse un examen mas profundo, no vaya a ser que sea "otra cosa". Está feliz de que dentro de poco Kai se ira…al otro lado.

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

Este es el final del mega resumen. Debo hacer mención especial a **DANHK que ha sido mi extraordinario beta traductor**. Gracias a el las canciones de Kai tuvieron una correcta traducción.

Les juro que esto es muy difícil. Me desconecté mucho tiempo de esta historia y me está costando trabajo agarrarle el hilo de nuevo. Pero cada vez toma mas forma ñaca,ñaca y ni saben todo lo que le fatla a Kai, cómo me gusta hacerlo sufrir. Nos vemos pronto con la continuación del fic. Besos y **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR REGRESAR**

Muchas gracias por seguir en este fic y me esforzaré por que sea de su agrado. Nos vemos.


	31. Chapter 28

**EL OCASO DE UNA ESTRELLA**

**Autor: PPBKAI**

Disclamer: los personajes de esta serie no me pertenecen...ya no se que tipo de disclamer poner después de tantos fics.

**En el capítulo anterior:**

-Claro que quieren verme, soy un dios—se levanta de su lugar arreglado algo llamativo pero se ve tan bien que parece personaje de video juego. Sale del camerino y cierra la puerta con un portazo

Por supuesto que eres un dios Kai, dentro de poco te enviaré al cielo para que nunca vuelvas. Pero de momento debes hacerme mas rico. –escucha los tremendos gritos de la gente, eso significa que Kai ha llegado al escenario—de haber sabido que me ibas a dar tantos problemas nunca te hubiera sacado de la academia, pensé que solo cantabas bien pero, muy pronto entraste entre los grandes, no es justo que tantos talentos se hayan juntado solo en ti, las personas como tu no están destinadas a durar. Adios Kai.

**CAPITULO 28:**** De nuevo, el cuarto blanco**

La temporada de re inscripciones terminó hace siglos pero Max no quiso regresar a la escuela, lo que el quería era seguir al lado de Kai como su asistente aunque eso era muy pesado. El andar de arriba para abajo, sin horarios, siempre listos para salir de viaje, los fans, las fotos, entrevistas, juntas de trabajo y Boris lo tenían tan agotado que en algunas ocasiones o se mareaba o desmayaba y tenían que acudir las demas personas del equipo de producción a pegarle una bola de algodón con alcohol en la nariz.

Eso lo tenía muy molesto por que en varias ocasiones Kai lo dejó en casa para que descansara y reemplazaba fácilmente con cualquier otro chico, así que encontró la solución a sus problemas con la pastilla como la que Kai le dio en casa de Valkov. El sabía perfectamente lo que se estaba metiendo al cuerpo pero pensaba que si solo tomaba un poco para el cansancio lo podía controlar, pero, cual fue la sorpresa al descubrir que mientras mas seguido las tomaba era mas eficiente en sus labores con Kai.

Claro que el bicolor notó que sus frascos de pastillas se terminaban mas rápido que de costumbre pero, si con eso Max aguantaba el ritmo pues que mas daba, además, ni que fuera ciego, sabía que Boris le daba dinero y que el a escondidas también se compraba sus "cositas", cuando menos no era tan idiota y le sacaba algo de provecho al dinero de Boris que parecía que crecía en los árboles.

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

-¡Por qué te has estado tomando mis pastillas!—le grita Kai a Max al descubrir 2 de sus frascos vacíos

-¡Me sentía muy cansado! Tu las tomas todos los días

-Pues cómprate las tuyas, no tienes por qué agarrar lo que no es tuyo

-Solo te quedaban 2 en cada frasco y con el dinero que me dio Boris ya me compré lo mío

-Dame

-Ahora si "Dame". No te doy nada Kai, a ver cómo le haces para aguantar la presentación de esta noche.

-Solo falta 1 hora para que me vaya, dame de tus pastillas

-No quiero

-Vives bajo mi techo ¿y así me pagas?

-¡Tu me trajiste! Y compra en el camino, seguro donde andas alguien te regalará una "linea" o una inyección

-No puedo andar pidiendo droga en los pasillos, ¿Cómo me vería?

-Como limosnero, ni modo. Y ya prepárate por que no tardan en venir por ti

-No seas asi. Dame 2

-¿Y yo que gano?

-Así que de eso se trata—se le acerca hasta el sillón donde se encuentra sentado, lo mira de frente y le toma la nuca. Max se eriza y va entrecerrando los ojos. Pasan segundos que le parecen horas hasta que puede sentir los labios de Kai sobre los suyos. Es igual a la primera vez, siempre enervante y chocante de sensualidad hasta con un simple beso. Le roba el aliento le sube la temperatura de su cuerpo.—¿ahora si me das de tus pastillas?

-Llévate el frasco—dice en un susurro

-Cuando regrese, te daré un premio que no olvidarás

-¿Pasaremos juntos la noche?

-Claro, haremos algo que desde mucho tiempo quiero probar—le masajea su miembro—es algo atrevido pero, te encantará

-Te esperaré con ansia

-No tardo—lo vuelve a besar y sale con rumbo a su presentación.

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

Regresa a casa a muy altas horas de la madrugada, ya casi sale el sol de nuevo. Le prometió a Max pasar la noche con el pero, estaba tan cansado que el rubio no objetó nada, los 2 se quedaron dormidos abrazados durante varias horas mas.

En la mañana todo fue recuperarse de la pesada noche anterior, y Kai no tuvo mas remedio que atender una llamada telefónica de un programa que querían hacerle una entrevista para saber sus opiniones de la presentación pasada en la cual había dejado como siempre a todos con la boca abierta con su sensualidad y lo complicado de sus rutinas. ¿no se cansaban de preguntar lo mismo? Haciendo de tripas corazón Kai sacó la mas sensual de sus voces y respondió a todas las preguntas, le divertía ver por la televisión los gritos que daban todos de emoción, que patéticos.

El resto de la tarde lo pasó recostado mirando el techo y pensando en el infinito, eso era algo que rara vez podía hacer y era mejor que se aprovechara por que Boris le había informado que lo mas seguro es que hiciera otra gira mundial lo cual le erizaba la piel solo de recordar todo lo que había pasado, y por si eso no fuera poco el "deja vu" de la Casa Lauren aún lo perseguía, ahora bajo la tutela del tio de Robert le había llegado la oferta de hacer un nuevo comercial, seguramente un perfume y lo tendría que hacer por que, como siempre, no era lo que el quisiera, si no lo que mas le convenía a su carrera y si el perfume anterior le estaba dando una regalías que lo tenían pudriéndose en dinero, con un nuevo producto eso significaba doble pudrición, ni modo, hasta los hermosos y ricos deben trabajar.

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

**CASA DE KAI….NOCHE**

-Max, ¿recuerdas que te prometí una cosita?—dice sensual al oído del rubio mientras le frota la espalda en la tina de baño

-¿Esta vez si me lo darás todo?

-No solo eso, haremos algo que te aseguro, jamás olvidarás.

Salen de la bañera y van a la recámara, Max se recuesta en la cama y ve con interrogación a Kai salir con solo una diminuta toalla enrollada en la cadera, tarda unos minutos y regresa, pero acompañado del ahora gigantesco perro pastor Alemán y algunas cosas en la mano.

-¿Por qué traes a "Goliat"?—el perro al ver a Max brinca a la cama y empieza a hacer un destrozo sobre ella

-Goliat ¡Bájate de la cama!—el perro obedece-¡siéntate!...solo lo traje como espectador.

Max no entiende nada pero ya no hace mas preguntas por que Kai se acuesta sobre el y se quita la toalla del cuerpo, lo abraza con fuerza y le besa apasionadamente. El rubio enrolla las piernas alrededor de sus caderas y siente ese gran miembro chocar contra el suyo.

Kai ha aprendido de Boris y es un excelente amante, con solo algunas caricias ya tiene a Max a su entera disposición. Toma de las cosas que llevó a la habitación, es crema batida y algunos aderezos de ensalada, esparce un poco sobre el pecho del chico y come de el. El can los mira moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado sin entender nada, sus enormes orejas lo hacen lucir gracioso y hace algunos ruidos guturales.

-Max, no has probado las inyecciones ¿verdad?

-No, solo las pastillas pero, las jeringas me dan miedo, nunca me he dejado inyectar

-Mmm es que no han usado el método correcto—del cajón de su buró saca sus inyecciones que ponen nervioso al chico.

-Mejor una pastilla…n…n…n no me gustan las agujas

-No seas cobarde Max—prepara una dosis bastante fuerte y se la aplica a si mismo-¿ves? No duele, es un líquido muy suave—se saca la jeringa y la misma la vuelve a llenar pero con una cantidad mucho menor para el rubio—dame el brazo

-¿Seguro que no duele?—le da su brazo algo tembloroso

-Seguro—le pone la aguja y el chico siente un pequeño ardor

-Auch

-No es para tanto…ya terminé.

Solo pasan unos segundos y Max empieza a sentir los fuertes efectos de la inyección, su vista se nubla pero le gusta cómo se siente ese extraño mareo y la energía que le hormiguea en las manos. Cuando Kai regresa sobre el lo acaricia con todas sus fuerzas tratándolo de retener a su lado.

-Ponte en 4

-Así—responde trémulo

-Así—Kai se pone a su espaldas y toma el frasco con mermelada de durazno. Con su dedo medio toma una gran cantidad y la esparce en la pequeña entrada y un poco en el interior—baja de la cama—tambaleante obedece—ahora de nuevo ponte en 4

-¿Para qué?—pregunta mientras se coloca en posición. Kai se queda sentado al borde de la cama y deja sus piernas abiertas a modo que la cabeza del rubio quede entre ellas

-Para esto.

-Aaah—el pastor alemán al oler la mermelada se acerca hasta el pequeño Max y comienza a lamer haciendolo gemir con fuerza—esto es muy pervertido

-Pero te gusta

-No, esto es demasiado—intenta levantarse pero el bicolor lo mantiene en el piso al tomarlo por la nuca

-Así es como quiero verte

-Aah…ah…no Kai…ah—siente la lengua del perro ahora entrando en su cuerpo para lamer lo que Kai puso dentro de el. Su lengua es muy larga y con una fuerza que la de ningún humano jamás tendrá. En seguida el animal ya no se conforma con solo eso, Max puede sentir sus acojinadas patas en su espalda y sus garras enterrarse en sus costados. Sabe que eso ya no tiene nombre pero el efecto de la inyección lo hacen responder ante todo. Luego siente el miembro del animal colocarse en posición y digno de toda bestia, entra en su cuerpo lastimándolo como nunca antes. Sin esperar un segundo comienza a arremeterlo con todas sus fuerzas—ah, ah, ah, me duele ¡Kai!

-¿Por qué eres tan llorón?—alcanza su frasco de pastillas y le retaca 2 en la boca—tómalas, te harán sentir mejor—se asegura que las ha tragado y le da un poco de agua que se desborda por sus comisuras. Mientras le da unos segundos para reponerse el mismo se pone un poco de mostaza a lo largo de su levantado miembro-¿te gusta la mostaza verdad? Prueba este "Hot dog"—le toma la barbilla y conduce su labios hasta su miembro.

Max está consternado. Siente a su mascota entrar y salir de su cuerpo, sus patas se abrazan a su cintura y se siente raro su fino pelo dándole calor en esa zona mientras que en su boca tiene el miembro de Kai. Las nuevas pastillas están haciendo efecto en el y ahora ya no puede sentir gran cosa, es como si su mente hubiera abandonado su cuerpo.

El bicolor se divierte viendo lo que logra que el rubio haga por el, eso es lo mas enfermo que se le había ocurrido pero, quería ver hasta donde llegaba. Toma su frasco de pastillas y con torpeza pone unas en la mano, no sabe cuántas, pero se las echa a la boca y las traga todas.

Al cabo de unos minutos pierde el sentido como a el le gusta. Luego las imágenes son confusas en su mente, a veces se ve entrando en Max, a veces es el perro quien lo toma ahora a el, en otros momentos es Max quien se convierte en su seme.

Ya ni siquiera lo disfruta, es solo la manía de estarlo haciendo, sus cuerpos ya ni siquiera responden, es como si por inercia se siguieran moviendo. Luego todo se nubla y ya no saben que es lo que pasa.

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

Ya son las 5 de la tarde y los jóvenes no han salido de la habitación ni para desayunar, la servidumbre se comienza a preocupar. Una de las chicas se acerca y toca con cuidado la puerta, no obtiene respuesta del chico, solo se oye al perro que rasca del otro lado, toca mas fuerte y nada, la tercera vez lo acompaña con un suave "joven Kai ¿no va a desayunar?", nada le responde.

Se acerca el mayordomo y toca con mas fuerza, están seguros de que no han salido de la casa así que intentan forzar la puerta pero esta cerrada por dentro, no tienen otra opción que patear la puerta hasta que la arrancan del marco. Del otro lado encuentran a los 2 jóvenes en un deplorable estado, acostados en la cama con la mirada perdida, su piel algo amoratada por la falta de oxigeno:

-¡Están muertos!—dice una de las chicas

-No seas tonta—dice el mayordomo—están vivos, pero no por mucho…llamen a una ambulancia, y al señor Boris. Estos chicos se nos van a morir.

La ambulancia no tarda en llegar y se los llevan directo a la sala de urgencias donde los médicos tienen que hacer gala de todos sus conocimientos para poder salvar a los 2 chicos. Boris llega una hora después, está muy preocupado y enojado a la vez por que, la vez anterior, Kai había estado bajo una presión muy fuerte pero, esta vez, fue una completa idiotez de su parte ya hora también se llevó a Max, que era quien menos importaba en todo eso pero ni modo que lo dejen morir.

Estuvo en la sala de espera durante horas en las cuales no tenía respuesta y claro, como era de esperarse los medios ya se habían enterado y estaba lleno de reporteros a las afueras del lugar, algunos especulando de Kai ya había muerto y que solo esperaban que se hiciera oficial.

En la madrugada se dio el dictamen oficial de los médicos de "grave pero estable" (como siempre) pero no pudieron ocultar que de nuevo fue por una sobre dosis. La noticia dio la vuelta el mundo en cuestión de unos minutos y, claro, llego a los oídos tanto de Yuriy como de Carlotta.

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

**CHATEAU D' ARTS**

-Yo soy la culpable de todo esto- Carlota llora desconsolada en su oficina—si tan solo yo hubiera impedido que se fuera de aquí ahora no estaría pasando por todo esto

-No te culpes—Yuriy trata de consolarla aunque nunca ha sido muy bueno dando palabras de aliento a la gente—el que ahora esté así es solo decisión de Kai.—escupe con coraje—era de esperarse, el que es todo un idiota y le cae el dinero y la fama de la noche a la mañana pues claro que perdió el piso y ve en lo que termina, y seguro es como la vez anterior que estaba con esos 2 "modelos"

-Tengo que ir a verlo. Llevame Yu, seguro si vas conmigo nos dejan pasar

-No, yo JAMAS vuelvo a ver a ese tarado—se cruza de brazos

-Por favor, el es como mi hijo y… es mi culpa que este así. Debo verlo, hacerle saber que cuenta con nosotros

-Conmigo no

-Se que estas muy resentido con del pero, no por nada he vivido tantos años. Se que lo amas aún con toda su historia, eso es bueno y malo a la vez. No me evites la mirada, quieres verlo mas que nada en el mundo y aunque pongas esa actitud se nota lo preocupado que estas y todo lo que dices no lo sientes de verdad. Vamos a verlo, por favor. Es algo en lo que solo tu me puedes ayudar. Si no quieres verlo a el estas en tu derecho pero, por favor, no me niegues el deseo de acompañarlo en estos momentos tan difíciles

-Esta bien…trataremos de entrar pero, si no se puede nos regresamos

-Gracias Yu

-Hnj—sale de la oficina y azota la puerta. Camina con paso apresurado a su dormitorio y en cuanto cierra la puerta se recarga en ella y echa su cabeza hacia atrás.

No puede evitar que sus ojos se comiencen a humedecer, mira el tremendo destrozo que dejó en su habitación cuando se enteró de la noticia falsa de que Kai había muerto. En ese momento no pensó en nada y se reclamó a si mismo de todo lo que había pasado y comenzó a aventar y a romper todo, seguro todos en la academia lo escucharon pero eso no le importaba tenía tristeza, coraje y rencor que debía dejar salir. Ahora que sabe que eso solo fue un rumor se siente mucho mejor pero, como decía Carlotta, el aún lo quería ¿o sería solo culpa por no haberlo ayudado?

En fin, no tenía otro camino, acompañaría a Carlotta para que visite a Kai y no sabe como va a reaccionar, tal vez lo mejor sea esperarla afuera, aun tiene muy gravado el aspecto deplorable de la vez anterior, nada que ver con el Kai del que el se enamoró, una vez mas tal vez no lo resista, además de que tampoco quiere arriesgarse a encontrarse con Boris.

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

**HOSPITAL**

-¿Qué pasó?—Kai abre sus ojos, todo le duele pero al ver que está en un cuarto blanco sospecha la respuesta

-Entraste ayer por la tarde a urgencias por una sobre dosis—responde el médico algo severo—el otro chico está muy grave…¿Qué estuvieron haciendo? Vienen en un estado deplorable, drogados, y…se ve que estuvieron haciendo cosas que no van acorde con la salud mental ¿Por qué tienen señales de haber tenido sexo de una manera anormal?

-¿A qué le llama anormal?

-Con un animal para ser exactos. Traen unos desgarres muy delicados en su interior y encontramos semen que no es humano

-Esto lo sabe Boris

-Aún no

-Pues…confío en su discreción doctor. Si usted me hace este pequeño favor yo seré muy agradecido.

-Esto no es tan sencillo, ambos son menores de edad

-¿Cómo voy a ser menor de edad si tengo 22 años?

-Tienes 17, nos lo dijo Boris cuando le preguntamos tus datos para aplicarte el tratamiento completo. Comprendemos que por tu carrera debes decir otra edad pero para efectos médicos debemos saber la verdad. Esto no se sabrá

-Ni tampoco lo del perro

-De cuánto estamos hablando

-Hoy por la tarde me encargaré de que llegue un cheque a su oficina, usted pondrá la cantidad. Así de fácil se arreglan las cosas

-Algunas, otras no…quiero hablar contigo muy seriamente de algo extraño que encontramos en la sangre de ambos cuando los estábamos atendiendo

-¿Qué es?

-TOC, TOC—tocan a la puerta y entra Boris con el gesto deforme por lo molesto

-Buenas tardes doctor. Le agradeceré que me deje a solas con Kai

-Debemos hablar de algo muy serio

-Que estoy seguro puede esperar. Por favor. Déjenos solos—diciendo esto último tratando de controlar su ira

-Esta bien. Con permiso—sale de la habitación

-¡ERES UN…UN…IDIOTA!—le suelta una bofetada con todas sus fuerzas reventándole un labio al bicolor- ¡Ya no sé cómo calificarte! De nuevo estás aquí. Es que no comprendo tu comportamiento

-¿No lo entiendes? Ja, mira qué irónico, el único causante de todo esto y ahora resulta que padeces amnesia—se gana otra bofetada y una mirada de odio que no lo amedrenta—soy lo que me has hecho ¿Crees que soy muy feliz al estar contigo? Me das asco. Solo te has dedicado a usarme todo este tiempo

-Es para lo único que sirves

-De mi comes

-Es cierto que me has dado a ganar mucho dinero pero yo te hice quien eres y ahora me perteneces. Sabes que te puedo desaparecer cuando quiera

-Si, con tus amiguitos

-Con esos mismos, no tienes escapatoria, aunque quisieras dejar esto, yo digo cuándo te puedes ir, y ahora te digo que te tienes que recuperar para la siguiente semana por que entras a grabar el siguiente disco. Tu estúpida gripita que nos ha detenido me ha costado mucho dinero—le toma el cuello y se lo aprieta un poco para cortarle el aire—escúchame bien Kai, ya me cansaste con tus idioteces. Casi te mueres y matas al otro taradito. Te había tenido algunas consideraciones pero veo que no sirves para eso. De ahora en adelante las cosas van a cambiar mucho

-Para mi seguirá siendo exactamente igual. Bastardo

-¡CALLATE!—de nuevo lo golpea—prepárate por que esta vez no durarás tanto en el hospital, no vales lo suficiente para que te permita una larga estancia. A mas tardar mañana te saco de aquí y te quedas en tu casa.—le toma su miembro con fuerza sobre las sábanas—y en cuanto llegues a casa te estaré esperando para tener un poco mas de esto.—lo suelta

-Lárgate y déjame solo.

Lo ve salir de la habitación y se queda con un coraje que sabe le hará daño pero ¿qué mas podía decirle? Como el le dijo, no tiene escapatoria y está seguro que si intenta huir lo mandará busca hasta el fin del mundo y lo peor, no lo matará, lo regresará de nuevo a la vida de los escenarios. Se siente muy mal asi que vuelve a dormir sin saber cuánto tiempo lo hace, para cuando sus ojos se abren ya está de nuevo oscuro.

TOC TOC

-Adelante—responde de mala gana

**PPBKAI continuará…**

¡Primer capitulo después de un largo tiempo! se siente muy bien regresar a estos lugares. quiero agradecer a **DANHK, LEXKAI, MARIAN-T-H-HIWATARI, GABZ Y LUCRECIA ARTICA **por haber dejado un Review el capi pasado.

Se que este capítulo fue algo corto pero debía dejarlo aqui si no quería uno mas largo que el mega resumen. Nos vemos en unas semanas, se portan bien mal y hablen con extraños, lo peor que puede pasar es que sean usados sexualmente una, y otra, y otra, y otra, y otra y otra y otra vez jajajaja...ya estoy delirando, Bye


	32. Chapter 29

**EL OCASO DE UNA ESTRELLA**

**Autor: PPBKAI**

Disclamer: los personajes de esta serie no me pertenecen...ya no se que tipo de disclamer poner después de tantos fics.

**En el capítulo anterior:**

Lo ve salir de la habitación y se queda con un coraje que sabe le hará daño pero ¿qué mas podía decirle? Como el le dijo, no tiene escapatoria y está seguro que si intenta huir lo mandará busca hasta el fin del mundo y lo peor, no lo matará, lo regresará de nuevo a la vida de los escenarios. Se siente muy mal asi que vuelve a dormir sin saber cuánto tiempo lo hace, para cuando sus ojos se abren ya está de nuevo oscuro.

-TOC TOC

-Adelante—responde de mala gana

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

**CAPITULO 29: Convivencia con un fan y una noticia inesperada.**

-Adelante

-Kai ¿Cómo te sientes?

-¡Carlotta! Yo…yo—siente mucha vergüenza de que lo vea así-¿Qué haces aquí?¿Cómo entraste?

-Me acompañó Yuriy—eso tensa al bicolor—es muy bueno convenciendo a la gente de seguridad.

-¿Dónde está?

-Afuera, le insistí que entrara pero, tu sabes lo obstinado que puede llegar a ser

-Claro, nadie como el

-No has respondido mi pregunta—lo mira maternal, con esto Kai siente un nudo en la garganta

-Me siento, fatal, no puedo ocultarlo. Todo me duele, tengo nauseas, la cabeza me da vueltas y…y siento que me he perdido—ella se sienta al borde de su cama y lo toma de la mano.

-No sabes cómo lamento todo esto—le aprieta la mano con fuerza—el que tu estés de este modo es mi culpa. Yo tenía el modo de retenerte y no lo hice

-Sabes que ahí estorbaba, era como un mueble

-¡No es cierto! Yo siempre te vi como mi hijo y mira, resulté ser la mejor madre jaja. Quiero que regreses a la academia, no, a ella no, quiero que vayas a vivir a mi casa. Quédate conmigo, yo puedo cuidarte, aún hay tiempo para…

-¿Para qué? Carlotta, tu sabes lo mucho que te quiero, eres la única persona que me ha tratado como un humano, tu y—le cuesta decirlo—Yuriy. Pero ahora es demasiado tarde. Hace algún tiempo, cuando todavía podía dar marcha atrás no tuve el valor de hacerlo, me dejé arrastrar pero ahora, es demasiado tarde. La situación en la que estoy los pondría en peligro a todos, sobre todo a ti y si algo te pasara yo…no sé qué haría. Precisamente por que los amo es que me he alejado por completo y he aprendido a vivir en todo esto.

-No hay peligro que no podamos enfrentar juntos

-Ja, no sabes de lo que hablas. Boris Valkov, mi patrocinador, es un hombre muy peligroso

-El dinero no lo hace todo

-El no solo tiene dinero—se desespera al explicar—también tiene mucho poder y conoce a gente peligrosa.

-Aún eres menor de edad y yo puedo apelar tu custodia

-¡No entiendes! Este hombre….ah…acércate mas, alguien nos puede escuchar—Carlotta se inclina hasta que Kai le puede susurrar en el oído—Boris mandó a desaparecer tanto a Robert Jurgen, el heredero de la Casa Lauren con quien hice el perfume y a Ootori Kyouya, el acosador que me siguió por toda la gira mundial. Ambos, el mismo día—Carlotta se tapa la boca sorprendida—y créeme, sus cuerpos jamás volverán a aparecer

-Eso no puede ser cierto—sus pupilas están dilatadas—nadie puede hacer eso y ¿por qué lo haría?

-Por mi…todo fue una situación muy enredada, no vale la pena que te lo explique pero, por mi, por tenerme solo para el, es que los desapareció. Y no te estoy hablando de personas cualquiera, uno era un noble, el segundo miembro de una de las familias mas poderosas de todo Asia y hasta la fecha, el está tan campante, como si nada hubiera pasado ¿Ahora entiendes de lo que hablo? Si eso hizo con gente que puede defenderse de el, imagina lo que haría con la academia, con Yuriy y contigo. Escúchame muy bien Carlotta—su tono se hace severo—no quiero que lo que te acabo de contar se lo cuentes a NADIE, ni siquiera a Yuriy, si lo haces, seguro Boris me mata, el no se tienta el corazón.

-No Kai, jamás hablaré de esto. Puedes estar seguro que es algo que me llevaré a la tumba.

-Por eso te lo cuento, por que se que no lo harías, pero necesito que comprendas el por qué no puedo ni debo volver.

-Pero ahora yo me quedo más preocupada. ¿Cómo saber que estás bien?

-Mientras me veas grabando, en conciertos, eso significa que puedo caminar.

-Por eso estás aquí. Yo pensé que era solo por la fama y el dinero que te habías metido a algo tan peligroso como las drogas pero, ahora entiendo tu situación, es como un escape a tu realidad

-Vaya, hasta que alguien lo entiende

-Pero no por eso lo apruebo. Estás maltratando tu cuerpo, gastando tu juventud en no morir. ¿Hasta cuando crees que resistirás?

-Poco, ya he aceptado la idea de que, me tocó nacer para sufrir. Es como son las cosas. La vida me dio muchos talentos pero, no me dio suerte para vivir. Afortunadamente tengo una vida cómoda. Lujos no me faltan y, aunque sea por poco tiempo, te tuve a ti.—la agarra con fuerza—quiero ver aYuriy, dile que pase, te lo ruego

-Lo intentaré—se levanta y sale de la habitación, tarda algunos minutos eternos, cuando vuelve trae de la mano al delgado pelirrojo que mira serio al piso.

-Yuriy—dice con un tono esperanzado y feliz el bicolor

-Los dejo solos, deben hablar

-Voy contigo—dice Yuriy

-Si digo "solos" es plural, o sea, Kai y tu. Si sales ya no es plural. –esto hace reír a Kai, ella le susurra algo al oído a Yu y luego sale.

-Bien, ya entré ¿qué quieres?—sigue cruzado de brazos mirando el suelo

-Solo…quería verte de nuevo. Ver tus ojos. Por favor Yu, mírame.—el taheño titubea un poco pero luego cede. Eso era lo que quería evitar. Mirar de nuevo a Kai, aún en ese estado es tan atractivo, pero no solo eso, ve sus ojos suplicándole por un poco de atención. Esto lo derrite y termina sentándose donde antes estuvo Carlotta—tus ojos, son mas hermosos de como los recordaba.

-Te veo y, siento que no te conozco—responde triste

-Yo tampoco me conozco pero, ahora que estoy frente a ti me encuentro de nuevo. Gracias por venir

-Quien insistió fue Carlotta, ella te quiere demasiado, estaba desesperada por saber de ti

-¿Y tu?

-Yo…ya sabes la respuesta. En la tele dijeron que habías muerto y casi me suicido de dolor.

-Si eso hubiera pasado, yo hubiera sido por fin feliz y no me hubiera gustado que también murieras, eres como una estrella que debe brillar por mucho tiempo mas

-La estrella eres tu—dice burlón

-Si, la mejor estrella, mírame, "estrellado contra el pavimento es lo que parezco"

-¿pues qué estupidez te tomaste esta vez?

-No se, solo agarré de todo un poco

-Algún día lo probaré para saber qué gusto le encuentras

-¡No lo digas ni de broma!—lo jala del brazo dejándolo muy cerca de su rostro—jamás pienses en algo así. Yo lo hago por que me hace olvidar pero tú tienes mucho que recordar…Yuriy –dice su nombre en un susurro. Se comienzan a dar uno de sus acostumbrados besos arrebatados. Se despeinan al entrelazar sus dedos entre el cabello. Solo a eso se le puede llamar un beso de verdad, lo demás solo es juntar los labios. Se transmiten sus sentimientos haciendo que la habitación desaparezca

-Auch—se queja Yuriy

-¿Qué tienes?

-Es que, ah, me mordí en la mañana durante el desayuno y traigo hinchada la lengua

-Ah, pobrecito, hay que sobarte

-¿Con qué?

-Con mi lengua—regresan a besarse un poco más. El más desesperado es Kai quien siente todo un remolino de recuerdos y sentimientos en su pecho, a veces abre los ojos y no puede creer que de nuevo tiene la oportunidad de besar los angelicales labios de Yuriy, el ha cambiado mucho mientras que el pelirrojo, sigue siendo el mismos jovencito adorable, rudo con todos, pero un dulce solo con el.-esto era todo lo que necesitaba para sentirme mejor. Debo volver a grabar en unas semanas

-¿Otro disco?—pregunta decepcionado

-Si, ya sabes como es esto, te metes en este lío y no sales mas que con los pies por delante pero, te dedicaré la primera canción. Ya la leí y, es algo que quería decirte desde hacer mucho tiempo

-Tengo miedo cuando dices esas cosas

-Tengo miedo de no poder decírtelas nunca mas.—tocan a la puerta y luego de 2 segundos entra Carlotta

-Yuriy, debemos irnos, los reporteros se están poniendo muy violentos por que saben que viniste a ver Kai y la policía ya no los puede controlar. Los médicos nos exigen que salgamos…Kai—regresa a abrazarlo con algo de fuerza y aunque con esto lo lastima, el bicolor se siente muy bien—no sé como pero, encontraré el modo de ayudarte

-Ya lo has hecho, me has recordado que dentro de todo esto, soy un humano. Gracias. Yu, gracias a ti también por venir a verme. Te amo, los amo a ambos

-Kai—Carlotta lloriquea un poco

-No hagas eso, te pareces a las fan bobas que lloran cuando me ven, estoy cansado de ver gente llorando alrededor de mi

-Tienes razón—sonríe solo para el

-Así esta mejor.

-Nos vemos Kai—Yu se despide de el con otro beso fuerte pero corto—te amo

-Adiós.

Después de eso, extrañamente se siente tranquilo, en lugar de desesperarse o frustrarse, lo toma como un pequeño regalo, por unos momentos recordó lo que era su antigua vida pero, lo ve como algo distante, como un hermoso sueño del que está acostumbrado a despertar. Cierra de nuevo sus ojos y duerme plácidamente con una gran sonrisa en los labios, recordando con alegría el rostro semi arrugado de Carlotta antes de marcharse.

-"_Llorona"_—piensa con risa antes de dormir.

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA OTRA HABITACIÓN

-No tengas miedo de decir lo que pasó—una trabajadora social habla con Max

-¡No tengo miedo de nada por que nada pasó!—dice casi a gritos.

-Si Kai te tiene amenazado puedes estar seguro que el estado te protegerá

-¡ES USTED IDIOTA O QUÉ!—El mismo se asustó con la energía de su voz—nadie me hizo nada que yo no quisiera, solo estaba jugando con Kai y se nos pasó la mano, eso es todo. Yo vivo feliz a su lado y si ustedes me siguen molestando los voy a demandar por acoso y difamación-¿De dónde había sacado el rubio ese discurso tan severo?—sé muy bien lo que hago y lo seguiré haciendo y ustedes no tienen ninguna autoridad sobre mí para decidir lo que puedo o no hacer. Así que le agradezco que cierre la puerta por fuera y ¡no vuelva a molestarme nunca mas!—asusta a la trabajadora que corre a la puerta para ponerse a salvo del jarrón que el dulce niño amenaza con aventarle

-Regresaré en otro momento que estés más tranquilo

-¡LARGO!-la ve salir y regresa el jarrón a su lugar—uff, hasta que me dejó en paz. Esta vez me excedí y tendrían razón en meter a la cárcel a Kai, es un adulto que prácticamente abusó de un menor. Pero, a mi me gustó. Bueno, haber parado en un hospital no es ninguna gracia. Ah fue algo muy enfermo hacerlo con un perro, espero que eso no me vaya a traer algún problema pero, si es por Kai no hay problema, yo lo amo a pesar de todo. El ya aceptó estar conmigo y no lo voy a dejar ir. NUNCA.

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

Después de eso, el médico encargado del cuidado de Kai tuvo que ausentarse por un tiempo puesto que debía ir a tomar unos cursos de actualización. Dejó dicho que en cuento pudiera se pondría en contacto con Kai por que debía hablar con el de un asunto muy importante y privado respecto a su salud. Cuando dieron de alta al bicolor y a Max fue todo un lío sacarlos del hospital hacia su casa, tuvieron que trasladarlo en helicóptero por que era tal la cantidad de gente que ni toda la guardia nacional acompañada de un tanque de guerra hubieran podido contener a la gente.

Para despistar a todos un grupo de camionetas blindadas salieron por la puerta trasera y un gran numero de gente se fue a seguirlas pero, todavía varios miles se quedaron no tragándose el cuento de las camionetas. Pero no terminó ahí. Fuera de su casa y varias calles alrededor estaban abarrotadas de periodistas y fanáticos. Aun adoloridos del tremendo tratamiento tuvieron que saltar del helicóptero hacia la azotea de la casa, eso era tan molesto pero, tratándose de Kai todo era normal.

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

En 2 semanas más, tal y como fue el trato, el bicolor entró al estudio de grabación para comenzar a trabajar en su siguiente producción discográfica. Como siempre fueron mínimos los detalles a afinar puesto que la calidad de voz de Kai no requería de nada.

-Kai—habla Hitoshi con la bocina del teléfono en la mano—es tu doctor, dice que quiere hablar contigo muy seriamente

-Estoy muy ocupado, no podemos parar la grabación para atender la llamada telefónica de nadie, que hable mas tarde…¿En qué estábamos? Ah si, en que quiero un tono mas abajo para el primer sencillo

-Pero Kai—uno de los arreglistas—te forzarás si bajamos un tono

-Que lo hagan, yo conozco mis capacidades mejor que ustedes.

-Esta bien…"Touch me" 1…2…1,2,3—comienza a sonar la música un tono mas debajo de lo que debería ser.

**Yeah! Come on, come on, come on, come on!****  
Now touch me, baby.  
****Can't you see that I am not afraid? ****  
****What was that promise that you made? ****  
****Why won't you tell me what she said? ****  
****What was that promise that you made? **

_Vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos_

_Ahora tócame, nena._

_¿No puedes ver que no estoy asustado?_

_¿Cuál fue aquella promesa que hiciste?_

_¿Por qué no me contarás lo que ella dijo?_

_¿Cuál fue aquella promesa que hiciste?_

**Now I'm gonna love you 'till the heavens stop the rain;  
I'm gonna love you 'till the stars fall from the sky for you and I.**

_Ahora voy a amarte hasta que el cielo detenga la lluvia;_

_voy a amarte hasta que las estrellas caigan desde el cielo para ti y para mí._

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

ESE MISMO DIA…NOCHE

-Kai, de nuevo tu doctor quiere hablarte

-Ah, seguro quiere verme de nuevo, ja, no puede dejar de pensar en mi—Hitoshi lo quiere ahorcar—no importa cuantas veces llame, dile que estoy ocupado. Dios ya es tarde, casi las 11. Dos horas mas y terminamos por hoy. Una vez más chicos, desde arriba, demuestren que son profesionales.

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

Cuando regresa a su casa encuentra como 40 mensajes en su contestadora, todos del doctor que dice "tiene algo muy delicado de que hablarle" bah, pamplinas como esa oye todos los días. Sin pensarlo mas borra los mensajes, se quita su ropa y se va a dormir, como siempre acompañado de Max, pero les cuesta trabajo cerrar la puerta, Goliat (el pastor alemán) a fuerza quiere entrar con ellos.

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

TELEVISION

Esto nos ha tomado a todos por sorpresa. A pesar de la reciente hospitalización del gran cantante Kai, hoy tenemos el estreno mundial de su nueva canción. Sorpresivamente se trata de un cover de el legendario grupo "The doors". Touch me, es lo que estaremos escuchando durante los próximos meses hasta en la sopa. Con un estilo muy particular Kai interpreta esta vieja canción ¿El también tendrá el mismo destino que Jim Morrison?—comienza a sonar la canción y al terminar el locutor vuelve a intervenir—Si esto los impresionó lo que tengo que decirles los conmocionará a todos: ¿ustedes recuerdan que Kai firmó un jugoso contrato hace tiempo para hacer un perfume de una prestigiada marca? Pues esta vez volverá a hacer una campaña publicitaria, no sabemos si de nuevo será un perfume pero esta vez será muy emocionante. Durante un mes, las personas que compren el kit completo de la fragancia de Kai recibirán un cuestionario, deberán enviarlo por correo junto con su foto a la dirección que ahí se señala y, escúchenlo bien, el ganador tendrá la oportunidad de grabar el comercial ¡con Kai! Debo aclarar que esta promoción solo es válida en Rusia y SOLO PARA CABALLEROS así que chicas, tendrán que esperar otra oportunidad.

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

El kit con la linea completa de Kai se agotó de todas las tiendas rusas en cuestión de 2 días a pesar de lo costoso que era. El cuestionario consistía en 10 preguntas, 9 de ellas no eran tan complicadas puesto que eran referente a la vida profesional de Kai, pero la décima era la mas importante: ¿Qué significa Kai en tu vida? Para los especialistas de la casa Lauren les fue muy complicado seleccionar al ganador. Había respuesta de chicos muy atractivos que afirmaban que Kai era su dios, su inspiración y cosas similares (no se sorprendieron al encontrar varias cartas de la misma persona, quienes podían compraban 3 o 4 paquetes con tal de tener mas oportunidades de ganar). Pero el ganador fue un chico muy sencillo de nombre Wyatt, con rostro dulce y mirada de borreguito a medio morir quien respondió a la pregunta 10 "Mi vida comenzó cuando Kai me tomó la mano al salir de un concierto".

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

-No puedo creer que este simplón haya ganado—se queja Max—es demasiado joven.

-Es de tu edad

-Hnj

-Cuando los presenten ante la prensa recuerda que debes dar show Kai—como siempre Hitoshi dando los consejos de lo que debe hacer pero ocultando tras sus gafas una mirada picante, como si con ella intentara atrapar el alma de Kai y desaparecerlo del planeta

-Ya lo se.

-Esta bajito—agrega Max

-Es 5 centímetros más alto que tú—se divierte Hitoshi—y retrata bien. Tu no eres muy fotogénico

-Grrrrr.

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

RUEDA DE PRENSA

Durante 3 meses todos han estado expectantes a saber el resultado de quién será el afortunado que grabará un comercial con Kai y por fin ese día se ha presentado ante todos al simpático jovencito castaño. Tiembla nervioso en su silla con forro blanco tras una mesa con micrófonos mientras le hacen unas preguntas. Sale Hitoshi y hace el anuncio de que Kai ha llegado.

Los flashes de las cámaras hacen difícil observarlo pero al fin aparece la figura inconfundible del cantante. Como casi siempre viste de negro con un suéter cuello de tortuga y unos pantalones de mezclilla que cubren sus caros botines. Aún sobre esa mezclilla se marcan los músculos de sus piernas. Wyatt siente su respiración entrecortarse y un rubor en sus mejillas cuando el objeto de su adoración toma asiento a su lado y lo mira directo a los ojos de manera intimidante, luego sus suaves labios se entre abren y le dirigen solo a el un cordial "hola". El castaño tartamudea y contesta un par de vocales sin sentido, no puede hablar.

De ahí en adelante los periodistas se concentran más en el cantante quien tiene que recordarles que "no contestará nada que no esté relacionado con la campaña publicitaria, en especial su hospitalización". Como ya todos saben que es capaz de levantarse y dejarlos a todos plantados se apegan al pedimento.

-Wyatt ¿Cómo te sientes estando sentado al lado de Kai?

-Yo…pues…nervioso…-juega con sus dedos y tímidamente voltea a ver a Kai quien no le quita los ojos de encima—uff, creo que ahora estoy más nervioso.

-Kai ¿Algo mas que quieras agregar?

-Solo que—le toma la mano al chico—será todo un placer—ahora con la otra mano le acaricia la barbilla, el chico casi llora—trabajar con Wyatt—se acerca a el hasta que le da un largo beso en sus labios.

Los reporteros gritan algo emocionados y toman a detalle eso que nunca se imaginaron, mientras que Max los mira bastante molesto ¿Cómo se atreve ese chico a tener el privilegio de ser besado por Kai? En definitiva, lo odia. Luego se levantan de la mesa y caminan hacia los camerinos improvisados. El joven sigue a Kai como un zombi aún sin sentir sus piernas, es como si fuera un sueño del que no quiere despertar.

Ya lejos de la multitud les explican a los chicos en lo que consistirá el comercial, ambos se sorprenden al enterarse de que se trata de cosméticos.

-Es algo que nunca se ha visto—explica un experto de la marca—un hombre anunciando cosméticos para dama

-¡No me maquillaré!

-No será maquillaje de sombra y rubor, se tratará de tus triángulos. Wyatt los dibujará en tu mejilla y eso será todo. Queremos que todo el mundo sepa que nuestro cosmético es tan resistente que incluso, aguanta tu agitado estilo de vida y no se corre.

-¿Solo los triángulos?

-Solo los triángulos

-Está bien.

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

SET DE GRABACIÓN

En principio la idea era muy inocente pero, por lo visto el comercial será tan vistoso como el de la fragancia.

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

SPOT DE TELEVISIÓN

La próxima semana, a las 9:00 de la noche, se descubrirá lo nuevo que Kai y Ralph Lauren tienen para ti…espéralo.

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

COMERCIAL

Se ve una hermosa y lujosa recámara, es de día, aproximadamente las 9 de la mañana por que la luz del sol ya es clara y se cuela por las cortinas ámbar dando un hermoso tono al lugar. Todo está decorado en tonos beige y sepia. Luego se ve la gran cama con la ropa revuelta, sobre ella están sentados y abrazados Kai y Wyatt, desnudos, solo la sábana cubre lo que no debe verse en público, pero aún así, una pierna de Kai queda al descubierto y casi deja ver de más.

-Hazlo tu—dice Kai con su voz sensual y muestra una muy pequeña bolsita metalizada que parece contiene un condón.

-¿Estás seguro?—responde el chico muy nervioso y sonrojado

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer por un gran fan como tú, Wyatt—le besa la mejilla y le entrega la bolsita.

El chico la abre y deja ver que no se trata de un condón, si no de una sombra en empaque ultra delgado, su tapa sirve como espejo y en el interior contiene una sombra en crema de alta resistencia. El castaño toma una porción con su dedo y comienza a dibujar un triángulo en la cara de Kai. Se corta la escena y aparece Kai con sus triángulos perfectamente delineados por un experto.

-Gracias—se levanta de la cama y camina directo a la cámara que parece estar situada en la salida, no se ve nada más que su pecho desnudo y al fondo queda el fan sentado en la cama con expresión de ensoñación. Luego una tercera voz interviene.

-"_La única que no se corre".—_fin.

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

Eso fue toda una revolución en el mundo del mercadeo, a todos les pareció muy sensual un cosmético anunciado por un hombre, y no uno cualquiera, si no el más sexy de todo el planeta. La sombra de Kai se agotó de los estantes de todo el mundo y el novedoso estuche en "forma de condón" era apropiado para muchas bromas.

Las fotos de Kai con su fan dieron mucho de que hablar. A pesar de que era un chico tan sencillo lo hicieron lucir muy bien y eso daba la imagen de que Kai era alcanzable para todos, aún siendo un dios de la belleza y el talento.

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

Después de eso nadie podía localizar a Kai ni a Max en ninguna parte, ni siquiera Hitoshi ni Boris sabían nada de ellos. Eso provocó una gran movilización que se mantenía en secreto de la prensa a quienes les dijeron que Kai se había ido a descansar a su isla privada.

Cuando ya estaban a punto de recurrir a los "contactos de Boris" para localizarlo, aparece Kai en la puerta del departamento de Hitoshi cobijado por un impermeable que la lluvia ha dejado salpicado. El cantante lleva el rostro descompuesto por la ira y aprieta los puños no estando seguro de lo que hará al respecto, solo sabe una cosa: _**acabará a Hitoshi con sus propias manos.**_

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

VARIOS DIAS ANTES

Ya es muy noche y todos están muertos por que grabar el comercial se llevó mucho más tiempo del que ellos esperaban, ya son 5 días para algo que se haría solo en uno pero todo debe ser perfecto. Ya no queda nadie en el lugar y el frío de la madrugada eriza la piel. Kai y Max salen pero deben caminar unos cuantos metros por que su auto no cabía por el estrecho callejón, pero no es peligroso, es un área muy custodiada y en 3 calles a la redonda no puede pasar nadie. Kai camina a paso firme con su habitual mirada déspota que le sienta tan bien, un par de pasos atrás va Max cargando una gran maleta.

-¡Kai!—ambos voltean y ven a un hombre colgado de un alambrado, Kai lo mira con mas detalle y lo reconoce

-¿Doctor? ...¿Cómo cruzó la seguridad? Le pido que no me siga molestando, ya recibió un pago muy generoso por guardar "cierto secreto". Me ha dejado un sinfín de mensajes en la contestadora. Eso es acoso y me esta obligando a tomar medidas legales con usted.

-Lo que tengo que decirle es muy importante y no puede esperar

-Seguro lo que quiere es un autógrafo.

-Kai, dame un par de minutos en privado—el bicolor se da media vuelta y comienza a caminar-¡tienes SIDA!—le grita desesperado sacudiendo los alambres

-¡Qué acaba de decir!—voltea incrédulo mientras Max desorbita sus ojos.

-Estas infectado Kai, y Max también

-¿Boku?—Max saca su mitad japonesa.

**PPBKAI continuará…..**

_El calor me ahoga y siento asfixia pero por fin pude terminar este capítulo a tiempo. Como siempre gracias a **DANHK, KIRAY HIMAWARI, GABZ Y MARIAN T HIWATARI** por dejar un mensaje el capítulo pasado._

_Si alguién quiere la cancion __Touch me, The Doors,solo deben enviar un review solicitándola y poniendo su mail. Para no variar la Traducción es gracias a DANHK._

_Besos, los amo y sean felices._


	33. Chapter 30

**EL OCASO DE UNA ESTRELLA**

**Autor: PPBKAI**

Disclamer: los personajes de esta serie no me pertenecen...ya no se que tipo de disclamer poner después de tantos fics.

**En el capítulo anterior:**

-¡Kai!—ambos voltean y ven a un hombre colgado de un alambrado, Kai lo mira con mas detalle y lo reconoce

-¿Doctor? ...¿Cómo cruzó la seguridad? Le pido que no me siga molestando, ya recibió un pago muy generoso por guardar "cierto secreto". Me ha dejado un sinfín de mensajes en la contestadora. Eso es acoso y me esta obligando a tomar medidas legales con usted.

-Lo que tengo que decirle es muy importante y no puede esperar

-Seguro lo que quiere es un autógrafo.

-Kai, dame un par de minutos en privado—el bicolor se da media vuelta y comienza a caminar-¡tienes SIDA!—le grita desesperado sacudiendo los alambres

-¡Qué acaba de decir!—voltea incrédulo mientras Max desorbita sus ojos.

-Estas infectado Kai, y Max también

-¿Boku?—Max saca su mitad japonesa.

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

**CAPITULO 30: Angel cálido.**

-¿Qué clase de ESTÚPIDA BROMA ES ESTA?—camina hasta el hombre cruzando sus brazos muy enojado.

-No es una broma. El día que fuiste hospitalizado teníamos que hacerte varios exámenes para saber qué hacer contigo. El conteo de glóbulos era demasiado bajo, el de Max también. Mientras te atendíamos tomé una muestra de ambos y yo mismo la analicé. Salieron positivos.

-Este hombre esta mintiendo—Max se cuelga del brazo de Kai—quiere extorsionarte.

-¿No me crees? Pueden ir a cualquier laboratorio a hacerse la prueba

-¿Con quien has hablado de esto?—lo mira con desconfianza

-Con nadie, la prueba la hice yo solo y no he hablado al respecto. Estoy dispuesto a ayudarte

-¡NO! Aléjate de mi—el ruso camina hacia atrás—vamos Max

-KAI, DEBES ATENDERTE—ya no recibe respuesta, ve alejarse a los 2 chicos en la oscuridad y el rubio de vez en cuando le responde la mirada muy temeroso.

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

CASA DE KAI

Ambos chicos están acostados en el colchón, ni siquiera se cambiaron de ropa, miran al techo tratando de comprender.

-Lo que el doctor dijo es falso ¿Verdad Kai?

-Si- aunque trata de sonar indiferente su voz es nerviosa

-Entonces por qué tu voz se quiebra

-Estoy cansado

-¿Siempre te cuidas?

-¿De qué me hablas?

-Bueno es que, tu, pues lo haz hecho con varias personas ¿Hay alguna de la cual no estés muy seguro?

-No. Boris no tiene nada y…oh por diós…no…¡No!—se lleva las manos a la cara

-¿Quién Kai?—ahora la voz quebradiza es de el

-Rei y Brooklin

-¿Fuiste capaz de bajar la guardia con gente como ellos?—se sienta—quiero que hagas memoria, esto es muy delicado.

-No tengo que hacer memoria, me acuerdo muy bien. He estado 2 veces con ellos y no usamos nada

-¡KAI!

-Es que ellos, ellos me dieron ..bueno, ya sabes…y, no recuerdo muy bien lo que pasó solo que, no me cuidé.

-Cuando los tres fueron al hospital, todos traían cortadas

-No me lo recuerdes

-¡QUE HICISTE!—le jala los brazos con desesperación y comienza a llorar—el doctor, vamos a buscarlo y, que repita la prueba

-¿Y si solo quiere estafarme?

-También buscaremos a otro médico, alguien de confianza, pagaremos bien por su silencio y que también haga el examen. Si en ambos sale el mismo resultado, sabremos que no te quiere estafar. De lo contrario, será un alivio solo tener una demanda de por medio

-Esta bien—también comienza a llorar

-Kai—lo abraza

-Suéltame—responde en forma fría—no me toques.—el rubio se aleja y toma un lugar el rincón de la cama. Necesitaba un abrazo, alguien que le calmara el temblor de su cuerpo y a cambio recibió una mala contestación.

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

Al día siguiente, cuando apenas se asoma el sol, salen a buscar al médico. Kai usa un pans blanco con capucha, su cabello bicolor es muy llamativo. No sacan el auto, no lleva tarjeta de crédito, solo efectivo y una mochila con algunas cosas. Max va igual. La servidumbre no se da cuenta que han salido. Caminan hasta una avenida y toman un taxi. Max es quien le indica adonde dirigirse, Kai no debe hablar.

Cuando llegan al hospital aún es muy temprano por lo que esperan sentados en el estacionamiento. Con esa facha nadie les hace caso. En una hora llega un auto mercedes azul acero y de el desciende el médico de Kai.

-Me da gusto verlos aquí. Vengan, podemos ir al laboratorio.—en cuanto llegan encuentran a 2 chicos practicantes, gracias a la capucha no reconocen al cantante—jóvenes, les pido de favor que se retiren

-Si doctor—con gran respeto salen del lugar.

-¿Han desayunado algo?—pregunta mientras abre una gabeta y comienza a sacar algunos tubos, geles, jeringas y otros instrumentos irreconocibles para los chicos

-No hemos tomado nada—responde Kai

-Mejor. Se que lo primero que deben estar pensando es que quiero extorsionarlos pero, les sugiero que junto con los exámenes que les voy a hacer consulten a un médico de su elección para que constaten.

-¿Qué hará?

-Primero les tomaré la prueba de ELISA-"Enzyme Linked Immuno Sorbent Asssay" por sus siglas en inglés que significan Ensayo Inmuno Enzimático Absorbente.—quiero que quede claro, con esta solo sabremos si tienen anticuerpos que están respondiendo al virus, pero no nos indica el avance de la enfermedad. Al mismo tiempo les haré la prueba de Western Blot: Hay que tener muy claro que este TEST como el de ELISA no pretender encontrar directamente el VIH sino que detectan, por medio de un cambio de color, una reacción. Esta es mucho mas confiable. Tardaremos algunas horas así que, relájese.

Les toma las muestras y comienza a realizar el examen frente a sus ojos. Ellos no comprenden qué es lo que sucede pero no les gusta el cambio de actitud del doctor. Una vez que tiene sus muestras les indica que ya pueden desayunar algo por lo que les pide un vaso de jugo y fruta picada.

Esas horas se hacen eternas hasta que en la tarde les da los resultados.

Las 2 pruebas salieron positivas. La de Western Blot regularmente lleva mas tiempo pero, no puedo tenerlos aquí por tanto tiempo. les sugiero que corroboren los resultados—se ve muy mortificado

-¿Hay probabilidad de error?—Kai siempre se mantiene estoico aunque por dentro está destrozado

-Estas 2 pruebas tienen una efectividad de mas del 90% por lo que aunque puede haber un error, es casi imposible.

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

Los 2 chicos se retiran consternados del lugar no regresan a la casa de Kai, alquilan un cuarto en un hotel de quinta. Aún tienen deseos de ser parte de la estadística errónea. Van a otros 3 laboratorios y pagan por el silencio. Les hacen las prueban y confirman el resultado: están infectados.

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

Ha pasado una semana y los chicos casi ni se hablan, están desoladosdos. Solo esperan el resultado del último laboratorio. Sus manos sudan y tienen la cabeza revuelta de pensamientos. El timbre suena y ellos brincan como si les hubieran dado una descarga eléctrica.

A paso tembloso Kai llega a la puerta y se encuentra con la persona que juró silencio después de una buena paga. El joven trae un semblante serio y al tiempo que le entrega el sobre le dice.

-Lo siento Kai. Salieron positivos. Repetí las pruebas 3 veces y sale lo mismo

-Esta bien—solo camina hacia atrás sin decir nada y cierra la puerta

-Max llora en un rincón de la barata habitación de hotel que rentaron. Mira a Kai sobre la cama.

MAX'S POV

¿Por qué debo pasar por algo así? Tal vez fui muy malo en mi vida pasada y he venido a pagar aquí. Esto condenado a muerte y tengo mucho miedo. Quiero un abrazo pero sé que Kai no me lo dará. Mamá, estoy asustado ¡Ayúdame! No sé cuanto tiempo tendré fuerza para seguir.

FIN DEL POV

KAI'S POV

Sabía que estaba condenado a algo como esto pero, no lo esperaba tan pronto. Por un lado es mejor. Dejaré de sufrir, pero tendré una larga agonía. Seguro Rei y Brooklin sabían que estaban enfermos y así lo hicieron sin protección—la ira se agolpa en su cuerpo. Aunque el también tuvo culpa debe buscar con quién desquitarse y qué mejor que con los que lo sentenciaron a muerte. Se sienta de golpe y se levanta. Se pone su chamarra con capucha

FIN KAI'S POV

-¿A dónde vas Kai?—Max seca sus lágrimas

-A buscar a los que me infectaron. No tardo

-¡¿Qué vas a hacer?

-¿No es obvio? Acabar con ellos. De todos modos, van a morir ¿Qué mas da que les adelante su tiempo?—Max se levanta y corre a agarrarlo del brazo

-¡No Kai! Puedes ir a prisión

-¿De por vida? Bah, como si eso me importara. Sería mejor. Así estaría tranquilo los últimos días que me quedan

-¿Y si son años?

-¿Cuánto tiempo mas crees que voy a durar? ¡MIRAME! He estado hospitalizado varias veces, me hicieron un lavado de estómago, estoy muy débil—comienza a llorar—he gastado toda mi energía en no morir, ya no me queda nada—siente a Max abrazarlo

-¿Y cómo crees que me siento yo? hasta hace poco tenía una hermosa vida al lado de mi madre. Pensaba estudiar arquitectura y…y…-llora amargamente y casi no puede hablar—y …tenía un artista favorito. Un chico llamado Kai Hiwatari que me enamoró con su voz, con su mirada—Kai queda arrodillado a sus pies muriéndose de remordimiento—Estúpidamente me enamoré de ese chico. Lo vi como mi salvador cuando me quedé solo—lo agarra del cabello con fuerza y tira de el para que lo mire a la cara—nunca vi la PORQUERÍA DE PERSONA QUE ERAS. Me has usado para tu beneficio, me has chantajeado, has enfermado mi cuerpo—su mirada no tiene un asomo de dulzura, solo de odio que quema al cantante—y ahora ¡ME HAS CONDENADO A MUERTE! TE ODIO KAI, TE ODIO!. Solo llegaste a fastidiarme la vida.

-Ya no sigas Max—su rostro está enrojecido de tanto llorar

-Tu…eres como un veneno que destruye todo lo que toca—lo zarandea del cabello—por tu culpa personas que vivían tranquilas han muerto ¿O es que ya no te acuerdas de Robert y Kyouya? No sé qué pasó esa vez, solo que desaparecieron de forma muy extraña. Pero, eso pronto va a terminar—sonríe de forma macabra—al fin se hizo justicia y pronto morirás. YO SOY LO ULTIMO QUE ECHASTE A PERDER. Ya no dañarás a nadie.—como tiene a Kai del cabello le queda la otra mano libre y con ella le da un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas—¡TE ODIO!—Kai se levanta y lo zarandea de los hombros.

-No estoy dispuesto a soportar los insultos de una puta barata. Ni siquiera dejas satisfecho a Boris. No sirves para nada, no sirves para nadie—lo avienta y lo tira de modo aparatoso—todavía de que te di un techo cuando estabas a punto de ir a la calle ¡ASI ME PAGAS!

-¡ACABASTE CON MI VIDA!

-¡YA NO TENÍAS VIDA! Solo te has convertido en un estorbo para mi—le da una patada en el estómago—iré a acabar con esos 2 y tu te quedarás. Por una vez en tu vida NO ME ESTORBES—le da un último puntapié y sale por su cometido.

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

Max se queda muy dolido tirado en el piso. ¿Por qué soportó los maltratos de Kai por tanto tiempo? ¿En verdad el amor te hace tan ciego? Se mira a si mismo, las palmas de sus manos, arrastrándose llega a un espejo. Toca su rostro como tratando de arrancarlo y encontrar al verdadero "yo". Ya no es nadie, y como le dijo Kai, es un estorbo. Desde que murió su madre se convirtió en un pesado bulto. A pesar de todos sus esfuerzos nunca pudo hacer que Kai lo amara, o que siquiera le tuviera un poco de afecto. ¡Incluso lo prostituyó con Boris!

Si su madre no hubiera muerto…si Judy no hubiera estado en ese avión…si Judy hubiera tenido otro compromiso…¿Qué mas daba? El hubiera no existe. El hecho es que ahora Max es un estorbo y está condenado a una larga enfermedad. Aunque ¿Tal vez no sea necesario sufrir tanto? Tal vez, solo tal vez, se merece una muerte digna, sin tanto sufrimiento. Así podría estar cerca de su madre y regresar a su vida anterior.

No era una mala idea, nadie ha comprobado que la muerte sea una interrupción en la línea de tiempo y posiblemente puede elegir a qué tiempo regresar. Pero ¿Y si no es cierto? Tal vez solo es ponerle fin a la vida. Ya no tiene fuerza para seguir. Kai era lo único en lo que se apoyaba y le ha dejado claro que no le sirve para nada.

Reúne fuerza y va al buró a tomar el frágil jarrón. Para no hacer mucho ruido lo envuelve en las sábanas y lo rompe. Toma el pedazo mas grande y se sienta en el piso. Lo observa unos minutos, es tan largo y puntiagudo. Brilla de forma seductora sobretodo en su punta letal. Primero con ella se acaricia su rostro, luego su cuello, sus brazos sobre la ropa y finalmente lo restriega sobre su miembro, hasta cierto punto es placentero. Enseguida recuerda el objetivo de todo aquello. Vuelve a mirar la punta. Luego a su alrededor. Ve la maleta de Kai. Esculca un poco y encuentra un frasco con pastillas. Las mira por unos minutos, todo lo que pueden ocasionar aún con lo pequeñas que son. Se pone 6 en la mano y las traga con algo de dificultad. En seguida ve que por la esquina de una bolsa se asoma un papel blanco, lo jala y encuentra que es la foto de Yuriy que siempre trae a su lado.

"_Yuriy" _pronuncia en un susurró. En ese momento comprende que nunca importó lo que h_i_ciera, jamás lo vería como a ese chico. Solo se sirvió de su cuerpo y aun puede recordar cómo es que algunas veces lo llamó por ese nombre al llegar al éxtasis. La rompe con coraje ¿Qué tiene de especial ese chico para que alguien lo ame de ese modo? Ya no hablando de Kai, si no de una persona cualquiera. "_¿Qué me faltó a mi?"_

Sin pensarlo mas lleva el afilado objeto a su muñeca izquierda y lo entierra con fuerza. Eso duele, y mucho, pero no se puede comprar con el dolor de su alma que va mucho mas allá de la comprensión humana. Un gran borbotón de sangre vuela libre hacia la percudida alfombra grisásea. Max mira ese río y después de 2 minutos comienza a ver que la herida ya no sangra tanto, sus defensas están comenzando a hacer una costra a pesar de no hacer nada para propiciarlo. Eso llevará mucho tiempo, se siente bastante mal pero sabe que de ese modo no morirá. Hace lo mismo en la otra muñeca, pero esta vez la cortada la prolonga hasta su antebrazo. Ahora si sale sangre de verdad. Como ya está muy débil en otros dos minutos ya no puede mantenerse sentado y cae de lado manchándose de su propia sangre.

Para el sigue siendo muy larga su agonía y su cuerpo es tan noble que no pierde el sentido ¿Por qué hasta la muerte lo hace sufrir? Cuando menos contra ella no piensa perder. Con su mirada borrosa echa un último vistazo. Quién lo hubiera dicho: el, un niño tan dulce, noble, rico, amante de los pequeños animales, inteligente e inocente, termina en una habitación barata y sucia, sin color, rodeado de un charco de sangre.

Con la poca fuerza que le queda, lleva la afilada punta hacia su cuello. Su mano tiembla muy nerviosa, suda frío. Prefiere poner su mente en blanco y en un certero movimiento lo encierra en su palpitante vena. Ese dolor no se parece al de las muñecas. Esta vez si siente a la muerte tomarlo por el cuello, y no lo soltará hasta que se lo lleve con el.

Esta vez no fueron minutos; en unos segundos perdió el conocimiento y quedó tendido inerte en la rasposa alfombra. En algún momento regresará Kai, a lo mejor solo se molestará por tener que pagar la alfombra, ¡qué importa! Al fin el alma de Max descansa, en sus últimos instantes siente las manos de su madre acariciándole sus mejillas y con suavidad le susurra "_Max, mi amor, ya estoy aquí" _¿Se puede pedir algo mas? Creo que no…

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

DIAS DESPUES…DEPARTAMENTO DE HITOSHI

-¡¿DONDE RAYOS SE HAN METIDO ESOS 2?—Boris blasfema a los 4 vientos

-Han pasado varios días y la prensa ya empieza a especular que tal vez Kai está de nuevo hospitalizado por drogas. Boris, esto ya está afectando mucho e incluso me cancelaron 2 propuestas por considerar que tal vez Kai quede mal.—Hitoshi casi se carcajea solo de imaginar a Kai tirado en la calle con una sobredosis.

-Algo debemos hacer…algo, algo pero ¿Qué? Este niño cada vez queda mas como un demonio…¡ESO ES!—Hitoshi arquea una ceja—dentro de una semana empieza una jornada de celebraciones en el Vaticano. Quiero que consigas que Kai cante para el Papa

-¿Estas jugando?

-Ya sabes que yo no juego. La gente es muy religiosa y amará que Kai cante en un evento tan importante. No creo que para ti sea muy difícil lograrlo, pero si crees que no puedes…

-Claro que puedo hacerlo pero ¿Y si Kai no aparece?

-Eso déjamelo a mi

-Esta bien, espero que no salga mal por que si no tu y yo vamos a terminar linchados.

-TOC TOC

**PPBKAI continuará…..**

Hello! aqui con la nueva entrega de este capitulo, Max fue la gran víctima de los pecados de Kai, como le lloré a ese niño, el tan lido y dulce y acaba de ese modo. Ahora Kai tendrá que hacer algunos ajustes a las cosas, y conociendolo no optará por nada sencillo.

Gracias a **danhk, marian t hiwatari, kiray himawari, lucrecia artica (besotes), gabz y tier **por dejar un review en el capi pasado. Nos vemos en 3 semanas y portense mal, besos


	34. Chapter 31

**EL OCASO DE UNA ESTRELLA**

**Autor: PPBKAI**

Disclamer: los personajes de esta serie no me pertenecen...ya no se que tipo de disclamer poner después de tantos fics.

**En el capítulo anterior:**

Esta vez no fueron minutos; en unos segundos perdió el conocimiento y quedó tendido inerte en la rasposa alfombra. En algún momento regresará Kai, a lo mejor solo se molestará por tener que pagar la alfombra, ¡qué importa! Al fin el alma de Max descansa, en sus últimos instantes siente las manos de su madre acariciándole sus mejillas y con suavidad le susurra "_Max, mi amor, ya estoy aquí" _¿Se puede pedir algo mas? Creo que no…

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

-Algo debemos hacer…algo, algo pero ¿Qué? Este niño cada vez queda mas como un demonio…¡ESO ES!—Hitoshi arquea una ceja—dentro de una semana empieza una jornada de celebraciones en el Vaticano. Quiero que consigas que Kai cante para el Papa

-¿Estas jugando?

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

**CAPITULO 31: EL PASADO DE HITOSHI**

**FLASH BACK**

En un diminuto kinder, Kai de 3 años llora agarrado de las rejas por que es su primer día de clases y sus padres lo tratan de convencer de que "_Te vas a divertir por que vas a tener muchos amiguitos"_. Esa fue una de las primeras mentiras que le dijeron en su vida por que ese mismo día un "amiguito" lo rasguñó y le quitó su crayola azul con la que el se quería dibujar sobre la cara (ya queria sus triangulos desde chiquito).

Mientras tanto en una famosa casa disquera, se disputa un reñido casting para seleccionar a 5 guapos jovencitos para formar un grupo musical. Todos de entre 15 y 17 años, algunos lindos, otros bonitos, otros cínicos, pero entre todos uno muy decidido a triunfar. Con galantería entrega su fólder:

Nombre: Kinomiya Hitoshi

Edad: 15 años 4 meses

Experiencia profesional: 4 comerciales de refresco, 1 de juguetes y animador del coro en 1 programa de televisión.

-Joven Kinomiya ¿En ningún lugar veo que tenga experiencia en grupos musicales?

-Pero estoy muy bien preparado y puedo demostrarlo.—su mirada es fiera

-No gracias. Estamos buscando chicos que ya sepan lo que hacen. ¡El siguiente!

-¡Permítame hacerlo!

-Ya te dije, no nos interesas.

Frustrado el joven japonés aprieta sus puños. Es la oportunidad que ha deseado toda su vida. Ser parte de la escena musical es lo único que desea hacer. No importándole la negativa empieza a cantar a todo pulmón. Para mejorar la rutina agrega unos pasos de baile. No lo hace tan mal. Cuando menos no tanto como los otros chicos que han participado, aunque si se ve muy novato y se agita un poco al mover la cadera.

Así fue sorteando cada uno de los exámenes en el casting. No comió, con trabajos pudo ir al baño, pero nada importaba, solo era ese día. A las 2 de la mañana, cuando todos están mas que ojerosos, sale el director del jurado a anunciar a los 8 chicos ganadores: los 5 titulares y 3 suplentes por si alguno de los principales durante los ensayos no daba la talla.

A Hitoshi le sudan las manos y oye los nombres de los 3 suplentes, no mencionan el suyo. Luego mencionan 3 nombres de titulares, eso es presión, solo quedan 2 lugares, y es ahí donde no puede creer lo que escucha: _Kinomiya Hotoshi, de este lado por favor. _Casi le da un infarto, comenzó a saltar como chapulín por todos lados, se puso al lado de sus compañeros y fue recibido con abrazos. Cuando regresó a su casa al día siguiente le dijo a gritos a su mamá: _¡ME QUEDE! ¿Puedes creerlo?. _Ella como premio le horneó un pastel de chocolate el cual compartieron con su cansado padre. Dentro de 2 semanas comenzaría su preparación por lo que casi estaría encuartelado. Todo era por su bien.

Durante los primeros 2 meses todo fue felicidad, ensayaba y se preparaba para ser parte de un exitoso grupo pop. Lo que mas le gustaba era las pruebas de fotografía, donde un experto les enseñaba cómo posar ya sea para foto fija o cuando los captara la cámara a la salida de un show. Tenía buenos compañeros, 2 de ellos muy pedantes por que sus "papis" eran influyentes, pero cuando se ponían a jugar ellos también hacían destrozo y medio y cuando les iban a llamar la atención decían: "_Si mi papá se entera se pondrá muy molesto con usted"._

Luego se comenzó a trabajar con las canciones que harían famosas. Ahí empezaron algunos problemas de competencia por que resultó que uno de los titulares se rompió la pierna y se zafó la clavícula después de que estuvieron jugando a "a ver quién puede levantar el refrigerador", el chico lo levantó, perdió el control hacia atrás y quedó aplastado por el aparatoso artefacto (¿Por qué no jugaban a cosas normales? ¡hombres!)

Este desafortunado hecho dejó un lugar vacante. Para los titulares no era gran cosa, ellos tenían asegurado su lugar, pero entre los suplentes empezó una fuerte disputa. Accidentalmente uno de ellos se enfermó de la garganta (después de que alguien le echó algo a su agua que le irritó de manera severa), los otros 2 ya no se hablaban mas que de fingido. Finalmente se quedó uno de ellos que se llamaba Phillipe y no quedó como titular por que no mostró buena retención a la hora de las rutinas. Esto hizo enojar al otro suplente quien renunció argumentando "esto fue arreglado".

Las cosas empeoraron cuando Phillipe se unió al grupo. Resultó que no era bueno en las rutinas pero tenía mejor voz que los demás, alcanzaba notas mucho más agudas y con bastante aire. Esto puso tensos a los demás por que si los dejaba abajo y en vez de hacer una sana competencia y tratar de superarse a si mismos, comenzaron a planear cómo deshacerse del talentoso.

A pesar de que le hacían la vida de cuadritos el chico no renunció, al contrario, le hicieron el gran favor de hacerle un carácter mas fuerte y ahora era el consentido y para todo "_deberían aprender de Phillipe, el es tan profesional"._

Hitoshi era el mas molesto del grupo por que al tratar de mejorar su calidad vocal empezó a descuidar las coreografías y por eso siempre le estaban recordando _"si no lo haces bien, hay un millón afuera esperando tu lugar". _

Entre esta clase de molestias hicieron algunas presentaciones como rellenos en los programas donde quedaba mal el artista invitado y de rápido los ponían a ellos. Como siempre las chicas estúpidas al verlos gritaban "_Aaahhhh!" _y no sabían quienes eran, todo era que se perdían por los pasillos y ni se acordaban que los habían visto.

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

-Esto no está funcionando—dice uno de los encargados del grupo. Platican en su sala de juntas

-Es que todos son una bola de mediocres. Bueno, el único que se medio defiende es Phillipe, si lo trabajamos puede dar mas, pero los otros…creo que lo mejor será hacer unos cambios

-Vamos a observarlos esta semana. Yo creo que con 2 cambios bastará

Nunca se dieron cuenta que afuera de la puerta estaba Hitoshi escuchando, esto lo puso muy nervioso. Le llamó por teléfono a su madre para que le diera unas palabras de aliento, ella le respondió:

-Amor, yo confío en ti. He visto cómo te esfuerzas, solo da un poquito mas. No te presiones, mira, si deciden que tu no te quedes ¡Pues ellos se lo pierden! Los grandes siempre son rechazados en algún momento. Tu concéntrate en lo tuyo y no te fijes en los demás. Deben saber reconocer tu talento._-_Ya con esto se sintió mucho mas tranquilo

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

-Bien chicos, hemos visto que varios de ustedes no dan el ancho para estar en un grupo como este. No quiero que se sientan mal, solo que tal vez necesiten mas práctica o deberían probar como solistas. Siempre hay castings y pueden ser los mejores en otra área. A ver, los que a partir de hoy ya no nos acompañarán son….Paul y…Hitoshi

-¡¿PERO POR QUE?—preguntó el moreno con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Por que este no es tu camino—le responde sumamente calmado—vamos chico, eres muy joven, no te desanimes

-¡ES UNA INJUSTICIA! Son unos idiotas, no saben lo que hacen. Bola de incompetentes

-¡Mira jovencito! Tu aquí no eres nadie. Si hemos decidido que te largues es por que no tienes talento, no cantas ¿Quién te dijo? ¿Tu mamá? Aquí solo queremos gente que sepa hacer las cosas no "lentitos" como tu. Quítate de mi vista y ni te vuelvas a parar por alguna de mis audiciones por que no te dejaré pasar. ¿Pues quién te has creído para faltarme al respeto A MI?—todos miran la escena asustados—largo, largo, largo, no seguiré perdiendo mi tiempo con gente estúpida como tu.

Hitoshi se dio cuenta de la tontería que acababa de hacer. Se había cerrado una puerta. Ahí aprendió su primer lección importante: Nunca le digas lo que piensas a alguien que te puede servir en un futuro. Esta vez había perdido, mejor se retiró, pero lo que escuchó en los pasillos lo acabó de poner mas furioso:

-Pobres chicos, se van a sentir muy tristes cuando el director les diga que se van—decía la maestra de dicción al profesor de solfeo

-Si, lástima. Y es que daba lo mismo a quién sacaran, solo Phillipe canta, los demás no tienen talento. Pero ni modo que sacaran "a los junior" capaz que sus papás dejan de patrocinarnos.

-Es cierto. Solo Paul y Hitoshi podían salir, ni sirven para nada ni tienen dinero jajaja.

Ese comentario tan hiriente marcó al japonés de por vida. Ni bien acababa de digerir su primera lección cuando le caía la siguiente: Nunca le creas a nadie, todos se fingen tus amigos pero en realidad solo te toleran por obligación. La maestra de dicción siempre era buena con ellos ¿Y los tenía en ese concepto? ¡Maldita bruja!

El pobre Hitoshi estuvo llorando durante días en su recámara y aunque su mamá lo apoyaba el no escuchaba nada, solo se repetía "no tengo talento ni dinero".

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

Luego fue a varias audiciones mas pero siempre era lo mismo. No importaba cuánto se esforzara, al final llegaba alguien recomendado y le quitaban el lugar aunque unos eran peores que el.

Esta situación lo empezó a amargar, sobre todo por que ya habían pasado 3 años y ahora Phillipe era un artista medio conocido, la prensa lo detenía para hacerle algunas preguntas y hasta tenía un club de 500 fanáticas.

Comenzó a buscar la forma de hacerse una recomendación pero siempre que tocaba una puerta le decían que no quitara el tiempo. En un día de esos lo escuchó un hombre de barba de candado y lo estuvo observando por espacio de 1 hora. Lo vio desesperarse hasta casi llegar al punto de las lágrimas y se dio cuenta de que podía sacar algo de provecho de su angustia:

-¿Por qué tan triste?

-Estoy bien señor, gracias—trata de secarle las lágrimas

-¿Bien? Cuando yo estoy bien no tengo esa cara

-Es que…estoy desesperado, nadie me da una oportunidad de mostrar lo que puedo hacer

-¿Y qué sabes hacer?

-Quiero ser cantante

-Hay MILES que quieren serlo ¿Qué tienes de especial?

-Nada. Ese es el problema, que no tengo nada de especial. Ni una recomendación, ni padres ricos…nada

-Eso es un problema. ¿Tienes hambre? Te invito a la cafetería

-No quiero molestarlo—en ese momento su estómago hace un fuerte ruido de vacío. El joven se apena

-Vamos, parece que alguien dentro de ti si quiere una hamburguesa con doble queso

-Esta bien. Muchas gracias señor….

-Valkov, Boris Valkov

-Yo soy Hitoshi Kinomiya.

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

Boris se fue ganando su confianza con facilidad hasta que un día lo invitó a que hiciera una prueba de canto en su casa.

-¡Su casa es hermosa!

-Y está a tu disposición. A ver. Quiero que me muestres lo que puedes hacer.

El japonés muy entusiasmado comenzó a cantar. Boris supo de inmediato que ese chico jamás lograría nada pero, era bastante lindo. Lo entretendría un rato para sacarle provecho y luego se desharía de el.

-Muy bien joven Kinomiya, veo que tiene mucha energía. Si gustas pasa a las regaderas para que te refresques y ahora platicamos

-Gracias.

Hitoshi está muy feliz dándose un baño rápido, por fin alguien lo ha escuchado y por lo que ha escuchado el señor Valkov es una persona importante. Escucha la puerta de los baños que se abre y unos pasos se acercan con velocidad. Cuando trata de enjuagarse los ojos para ver quién ha entrado se topa de frente con Boris, desnudo y lo toma con fuerza de las muñecas.

-¡¿SEÑOR VALKOV?

-¿Te han dicho que tienes una piel hermosa?—lo besa con mucha fuerza en los labios

-¡NO! ¡Suélteme!. No—trata de defenderse sin éxito. Boris se empieza a restregar contra de su cuerpo haciéndolo sentir su gran miembro que comienza a endurecerse

-Vamos, se amable conmigo. Yo puedo ayudarte mucho

-¡Suélteme! A mi no me gustan los hombres

-No se trata de que te gusten o no. ¿Quieres tener a alguien que te recomiende? Yo puedo hacerlo y muy bien pero, para eso, debes portarte bien y ser muy complaciente.

-¡Déjeme!—siente los labios de Boris tomarle su cuello. A el jamás le había cruzado por la cabeza la idea de hacerlo con otro hombre pero esos besos se sentían muy bien

-No te oyes muy convencido. Solo piénsalo un poco: ¿Crees que todos esos chicos que surgen de la nada obtienen lo que quieren tan fácilmente? Jajaja. Yo puedo hacer que seas un cantante—ahora lo estruja de su cintura—pero eso me costará mucho dinero. A cambio solo te pido que…de vez en cuando…me dejes entrar en tu cuerpo. ¿Es mucho pedir?

-¿Y si no cumple su parte?

-¿Quieres un papel firmado o algo? Claro que no lo sabes. Pero has escuchado que yo puedo hacer muchas cosas. No tendría caso tomarte solo por hoy. Sería un desperdicio—ve cómo titubea. Cierra la llave del agua y lo conduce a dónde están los espejos.—tienes un cuerpo precioso, se verá mejor con ropa fina y posando para las cámaras—se para detrás de el y lo acaricia con descaro—imagina el escenario iluminado, las butacas llenas, y tu al centro siendo querido por todo tu público—su mano ha llegado hasta el miembro de Hitoshi y lo estimula sabiendo bien cómo tocarlo hasta que logra hacerlo gemir. Se estira un poco hasta alcanzar una toalla y la avienta al piso—vamos, no quiero que se te lastimen las rodillas.

-¿A qué se refiere?

-Aah por eso me encantas, eres un niño. Ponte de rodillas—obedece—ahora, lámelo—le acera su miembro.

El japonés lo mira unos segundos, le parece asqueroso pero si tiene contento a Boris puede llegar alto. Está dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para triunfar y cuando sea de los grandes se cobrará una por una todas las que le han hecho. Con torpeza comienza a lamerlo, Boris lo regaña y lo hace que lo trague todo. De reojo ve su reflejo en el espejo, le parece repulsivo pero se repite en la mente _"esto es para ser famoso"._

En poco tiempo ese miembro está muy endurecido, le ordenan que deje de comerlo y que se acueste boca abajo en una banca que está ahí. Como el azulejo le molesta pone la toalla y se acuesta. Siente una vergüenza inmensa cuando siente a Boris abrirle las piernas para que queden a cada lado de la banca y luego le comienza a lamer. Ya no puede contenerse y comienza a gemir y lo hace aún mas fuerte cuando siente un dedo en su interior

-¿Lo has hecho por aquí?

-No, jamás

-¿Pero si lo haz hecho con alguien?

-Con una novia

-Aah la jovencitas, siempre tan suaves, se mojan tan fácil con cualquier roce…esta vez te enseñaré lo que es hacerlo de verdad—retira su dedo y coloca su enorme miembro

-¡NO! YA NO QUIERO SEGUIR—se asusta como nunca en su vida. Era mejor huir de ahí

-Ya no hay vuelta atrás. ¡SERAS MIO!—sin importarle que el chico jamás había sido penetrado lo embiste con todas sus fuerzas y llega hasta el fondo de su cuerpo

-¡AAAAHH!—grita con todas sus fuerzas, eso le dolió mucho. Todavía no tomaba aire cuando de nuevo lo embisten, seguro con eso ya está sangrando. Esto se repite en varias ocasiones pero comienza a ser muy placentero, el pecho de Valkov está muy caliente, sus labios lo besan con pasión y su miembro está llegando a un punto donde jamás pensó que pudiera sentir tanto placer.

-Ahora si te está gustando ¿Verdad?

-Mucho

-Esta vez te perdono que casi no te mueves, para la otra lo harás mejor…aah si….ya casi…aah—termina derramándose dentro de Hitoshi y unos segundos después este lo imita—bueno, vístete para que te vayas a tu casa, van a llegar unas personas y no quiero que te vean aquí—sale de su cuerpo lastimándolo de nuevo—mañana te veo en mi oficina a las 9:00 con tus papeles.

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

Cuando llega a su casa no quiere cenar, se encierra en su cuarto repasando lo que acaba de hacer. Luego de unos momentos se empieza a reír tratando de ahogar su risa con un cojín: _"Al fín tengo una recomendación"._

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

Tal y como le prometió, Valkov lo lleva con algunos de sus amigos, le dicen que le darán una canción y saldrá en algunos programas para ver como funciona y dependiendo de ellos tal vez grabe un disco, claro, sin paga pero le ayudarán con el vestuario.

Con esto Hitoshi se siente en las nubes. Practica con ahínco pero los arreglistas solo mueven la cabeza y piensan "_Este chico mejor debería ponerse a hacer otra cosa. No tiene nada de talento". _Logran hacerlo que no se escuche mal, afortunadamente tiene muy buen oído y es entonado, pero no tiene nada de voz. Lo preparan para que se presente en un programa matutino y claro, para celebrar se queda un fin de semana completo complaciendo a Boris.

Llega al programa con su cara de _"Ash, quítense por que ya llegué yo, el recomendado de Boris". _El director del programa lo baja de su nube y le dice "_A ver niño, párate ahí y no estorbes hasta que te toque salir". _El pensaba que ya le tenían listo su camerino, maquillista, un arreglo de flores y alguien para que le estuviera cargando su maleta. 3 segundos antes de salir, alguien le da 2 polveadas en la nariz y tiene que dejar su maleta encargada en los pies del de la cámara 4. Muy nervioso toma el micrófono y responde a las sencillas preguntas, puede ver que llegó Boris y está recibiendo caravanas del director del programa, luego camina al mini foro y le sueltan la pista para que comience a cantar. Se esfuerza a todo lo que da, quiere que Boris vea que no se equivocó con el y que el público sea testigo del nacimiento de una nueva estrella.

Cuando termina de cantar sin más hacen cambio de cámaras y ahora alumbran a los conductores del programa:

-Bueno…ahora pasamos a nuestra sección favorita ¡Los horóscopos!

¿Eso fue todo? Ya no hubo mas comentarios al respecto. Perdió de vista a Boris y todavía se estuvo paseando un rato por ahí esperando a que lo volvieran a llamar pero nada. Ni siquiera hubo llamadas del público. Bastante desanimado llegó a la parada el camión y todavía ahí se peleó con una viejita que se quejó de que su maleta era muy grande.

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

Lo mismo pasó en otros 4 programas, solo hacía de relleno, en algunos tuvo que soportar que le hicieran bromas muy pesadas pero era para "que le cayera bien a la gente"

-Te vamos a vendar los ojos y tienes que adivinar qué estas comiendo

-Claro…¡GUACALA! ¿Qué es esto?

-¡Riñones de pollo! JAJAJAJAJA

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

-¿Por qué no funciona?—se abraza al pecho desnudo de Boris. Todavía le duele su entrada y tiene un vibrador adentro

-Ay Hitoshi, creo que será mejor que te lo diga—lo besa—es que, no tienes carisma con el público. En esto no importa tanto el talento, si no que la gente te quiera. Vamos a hacer una cosa: te pondré en el concierto de la estación de radio…esa que oyen los jóvenes, no me acuerdo cómo se llama. Habrá mucha gente, te pondré bailarines y algo de pirotecnia.

-Gracias

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

El día del concierto Boris le regala una fina camisa blanca con unos distintivos en negro, se le veía genial. En el lugar nadie le hace caso, algunos creen que es parte del staff. Es el segundo de la lista. Cuando hacen su llamado sale muy entusiasmado de ver tanta gente. Los bailarines se ponen en sus lugares y comienza a cantar

-¿Y este quien es?—se pregunta la gente en las gradas

-No se…Hito-algo

-"Hitomate" jajajaja…¡Que lo saquen! ¡Queremos ver a "Vómito de Regan"!—(es una banda de rock pesado)

-¡Vomito de Regan! ¡Vomito de Regan!—empieza a gritar el público y no faltó quién empezó a aventarle latas de refresco. Tuvo que retirarse con lágrimas en los ojos.

Mientras tanto sus papás en casa estaban muy mortificados, estaban viendo la transmisión por televisión y su papá gritó enojado: _"¡Qué necedad de tu hijo de ser cantante! ¿Cómo soporta que lo humillen así? Que se ponga a estudiar. Eso es lo que hacen los hombres de provecho"_ Su madre lo defendió diciendo que tenía ese sueño "_Pero la dignidad está primero. Yo también tuve sueños de joven pero también hay que saber cuándo darse por vencido, y ese tal Señor Boris no me da nada de confianza"._

Al siguiente día en los programas de televisión mencionaron de manera rápida ese hecho, pero nadie se acordaba del nombre del chico hasta que se los pasaban anotado en un papel y de inmediato cambiaban a decir lo buena que estuvo la presentación de "Vómito de Regan".

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

-¡Ya no puedo mas!—Hitoshi llora abrazando a Boris. Lo fue a buscar a un estudio de grabación y en cuanto lo vio salir al baño lo abordó.

-Cálmate mira, de momento no podemos hacer nada—le acaricia el cabello, le da flojera tener que fingir que le importa. Solo se acostará con el una vez mas y luego lo tirará a la calle—Ahorita estoy acompañando a un amigo que está haciendo unas audiciones

-¡Puedo participar!

-Lamentablemente no, es solo para señoritas. Ven conmigo, relájate y luego vamos a comer algo rico para planear algo mejor ¿Te parece?

-Bueno.

Sin entusiasmo lo acompaña, le dan una silla en medio de Boris y del amigo que esta haciendo las audiciones. Las chicas que en promedio tienen 15 años muy entusiasmadas entregan sus carpetas con fotos y currículo.

-Esta niña no canta nada—le dice Hitoshi por lo bajo al director

-¿Y tú como sabes?—arquea una ceja—todavía no la escuchas

-Desde el momento en que una persona habla se puede saber si canta o no

-Hnj.—la chica hace su presentación y es un completo desastre. Pasa la siguiente.

-Ella tiene buena voz, pero no la tiene educada.

-Interesante observación jovencito.—se dirige a la chica—a ver princesa, canta—la chica se muestra tal como Hitoshi la describió. Pasa la siguiente

-Muy linda, tierna, retrata bien y es entonada. Si la juntas a ella con la anterior sonaría muy bien—les hacen la prueba y quedan sorprendidos. La idea era busca una solista, no un dueto, pero el público las amará.

Al final del día:

-Boris, este jovencito tiene ojo clínico. Mira que no es fácil encontrar las habilidades de la gente en una ojeada

-Ya sabes que todos "mis chicos" son talentosos jaja.

-¿Podrías venir mañana a ayudarme?—le pregunta a Hitoshi—tengo que buscar a alguien que pueda anunciar un Ron

-Etto—titubea, no se esperaba algo así

-Claro, no es gratis.

-¡Por supuesto que no es gratis!—interviene Boris—págale bien a mi niño, lo vale

-Lo se, lo se ¿Qué dices?

-¡Claro!

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

Así fue como de manera accidental se fue convirtiendo en un famoso caza talentos y se pudo separar un poco de Boris. Pero a cambio de esto se tuvo que separar de su familia:

EN EL CUMPLEAÑOS DEL PAPA

-BIP, BIP—el localizador

-Debo irme, me llaman de la disquera

-Pero hijo…

-Si papá, yo también te quiero mucho

EN EL DIA DE LA MADRE

-BIP, BIP

-¿Otra vez ese aparatejo?—se enoja la festejada

-Si mamá, todo estuvo delicioso, me voy

-AAAAASsssssHHHHHH

EN SU CUMPLEAÑOS

-Happy birthday to you, happy birth….

-BIP, BIP

-Oh! Que pena, debo irme. Boris Valkov tiene algo importante que decirme. Adiós y gracias por los regalos, en cuanto regrese los abro

EN EL FUNERAL DE LA ABUELA

-Abuelita, tanto que te quiero….y yo que estaba en Londres y no pude regresar a tiempo para verte de ultimas aaah que horror…ABUELITAAAAA!

-BIP, BIP

-Ya me voy, no se cuando regrese

-¡Es el funeral de tu abuela!

-Y estoy seguro que lo entenderá…Bye.

Debido a lo irregular de sus horarios, entradas y salidas, tuvo que buscarse un departamento. Pero luego encontró que si llevaba "visitas" y decía que "era solo" le iba mucho mejor en el trabajo, así que tuvo que decirle a su familia que no lo buscaran por ningún motivo, el se estaría manteniendo en contacto y si le pasaba algo lo sabrían.

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

El dinero y el sexo le empezó a llover a manos llenas pero encontró mas satisfacción en otro hobbi: buscaba muchachitos que fueran iguales a el en sus inicios, desesperados y dispuestos a todo, y se los llevaba a Boris para que "los entrenara". El se sentía regocijado al ver cómo los usaba por unos meses y luego los echaba a la calle.

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

En cuanto vio a Kai en la academia, se dio cuenta del gran potencial que tenía, pensó que le daría a ganar mucho dinero y claro, diversión a Boris. Pero jamás se imaginó que Kai se convertiría en ese artista que el jamás pudo ser ni en sueños, es atractivo y demasiado talentoso, ni siquiera tiene que esforzarse y a pesar de su mala actitud la gente lo ama.

En cuanto empezó a ver cómo su carrera despegaba como un cohete, del mismo modo crecía su envidia. Ya le había sacado mucho dinero como su representante, pero ahora quería verlo hundirse, caer lo mas bajo que fuera posible, destruirlo. El no tiene derecho de disfrutar de lo que era suyo. Por eso le mandó a Brooklin y a Rei para que primero lo hicieran adicto y después lo contagiaran de una enfermedad larga, agonizante, e incurable.

-TE ODIO KAI, no sabes cuanto….Yo te puse donde estás, ahora te bajaré y te pisaré jajaja…JAJAJAJA.

**PPBKAI continuará…**

Konnichiwa! he aqui un pequeño alto a la historia principal, todos ya sabían que Hitoshi odiaba a Kai, pero quería que entendieran mejor el por qué de su envidia sin control.

Gracias a **Danhk, kiray himawari, lucrecia artica y marian th cullen** por haber dejado un review en el capitulo anterior. De verdad que lo aprecio mucho y me dan felicidad en lo que llega el siguiente capitulo.

Nos vemos, los quiero mucho y cuidense de los envidiosos, esa es la gente mas peligrosa que se pueden encontrar. Si detectan a uno cerca ¡Aléjense y cuéntenselo a quien mas confianza le tengan! y si pueden hagan lo que yo...¡Regalenle dulces! siii dulces, chocolates, pastelitos, es una inversión pero les aseguro que muy lentamente lo enfermarán, y como dice Misa Misa en el Live action de Death note "engorden a sus enemigos" jajaja este fue el breviario cultural para la vida de PPBKAI

Nota: no lo hagan en casa...haganlo en la calle jajajajajaja!


	35. Chapter 32

**EL OCASO DE UNA ESTRELLA**

**Autor: PPBKAI**

Disclamer: los personajes de esta serie no me pertenecen...ya no se que tipo de disclamer poner después de tantos fics.

**En el capítulo 30:**

Al fin el alma de Max descansa, en sus últimos instantes siente las manos de su madre acariciándole sus mejillas y con suavidad le susurra "_Max, mi amor, ya estoy aquí" _¿Se puede pedir algo mas? Creo que no…

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

-Algo debemos hacer…algo, algo pero ¿Qué? Este niño cada vez queda mas como un demonio…¡ESO ES!—Hitoshi arquea una ceja—dentro de una semana empieza una jornada de celebraciones en el Vaticano. Quiero que consigas que Kai cante para el Papa

-¿Estas jugando?

-Ya sabes que yo no juego. La gente es muy religiosa y amará que Kai cante en un evento tan importante. No creo que para ti sea muy difícil lograrlo, pero si crees que no puedes…

-Claro que puedo hacerlo pero ¿Y si Kai no aparece?

-Eso déjamelo a mi

-Esta bien, espero que no salga mal por que si no tu y yo vamos a terminar linchados.

TOC TOC

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

**CAPITULO 32: Brooklin y Rei**

Kai parece un toro enardecido, respira con dificultad sin saber exactamente a dónde dirigirse, pero entrando de bar en bar va encontrando información de ese par de personitas con las que pronto arreglará cuentas.

No le cuesta ningún trabajo hacerse de una navaja y tomando un taxi llega a una zona de clase media baja, donde jamás pensó que vivieran. Por lo visto rentan una vivienda sencilla en el segundo piso de una casa que fue modificada para poder alquilarla como departamentos.

Tiene suerte, puede ver por una de las ventanas la inconfundible cabellera anaranjada de Brooklin, como si caminara haciendo algo de limpieza en el lugar.

Camina seguro y toca la puerta un par de veces. Las manos le sudan y la navaja amenaza con resbalar pero en cuanto ve la angelical sonrisa de Rei abriéndole la puerta le queda mas que claro lo que debe hacer: sin pensarlo un segundo le da una puñalada en el estómago, este cae y lo patea al interior del departamento y cierra la puerta. En eso sale Brooklin de la cocina secándose las manos con un trapo, solo alcanza a ver que Kai se le viene encima con el cuchillo en la mano y que Rei se queja casi sin aire en el piso. El es mas ágil y logra encerrarse de nuevo en la cocina, pero a fuerza de patadas Kai logra derribarle la puerta.

Brooklin busca desesperadamente en la cubierta de la alacena hasta que encuentra un cuchillo que estaba usando:

-¡¿QUE RAYOS TE PASA HIWATARI?

-¡Por su culpa ahora estoy enfermo de SIDA!

-¿Y cómo sabes que fuimos nosotros? Tu te metes con cualquiera. Solo eres una puta barata y ahora buscas quien te la pague—intenta acercarse a Kai con el cuchillo pero este lo detiene y lo avienta de nuevo a dónde estaba

-No…ustedes son las únicas personas que las que estuve sin protección y la ultima vez, te recuerdo que hubo mucha sangre

-Pero cómo te gustó

Esta vez es Kai quien no se contiene y se va directo contra Brooklin. Se comienzan a golpear y a intentar alcanzarse con los cuchillos pero todo está muy parejo hasta que Kai siente una mano en su tobillo lo cual lo hace perder el equilibrio y caerse. Se trataba de Rei quien arrastrándose había llegado hasta la cocina para ayudar a su compañero. Pero el bicolor no perdió tiempo y le hizo otra cortada en un costado al chino y una muy grande en la pierna al inglés.

Se puso de pie y tomó a los 2 chicos del cabello y los arrastró hasta que llegó a una puerta que pensó era su recámara, pero a cambio encontró un cuarto bien equipado de sado-masoquismo

-Veo que tienen su lugarcito para atender a los clientes. Yo les pagaré para que me hagan una "sesión especial"-Aprovechando su debilidad los amarra a las esposas que cuelgan de unas cadenas del techo

Ahora que los tiene a su completa merced ya no sabe qué hacer con ellos. Va a una caja y busca con qué empezar, mientras que los chicos siguen tratando se liberarse.

-Y después de que hagas lo que quieras con nosotros ¿Qué?—se burla Brooklin aun furioso de ver el deplorable estado de Rei

-¡Cállate!—le da una bofetada por su insolencia

-Te hago un trato: déjame llamar a una ambulancia para que vengan por Rei, te prometo que no levantaremos cargos, y a cambio yo te cumpliré todas tus fantasías

-Uuuh que trato tan provechoso. No gracias. Con nada pueden cambiar lo que me han hecho—en la caja ha encontrado una mordaza y se la pone a Rei-¿Con que te duele ver sufrir al chino verdad? Pues empieza a suplicar por el

-¡NOOO!

Kai le rasga la playera a Rei y encuentra el par de enormes heridas que me hizo con el cuchillo. Pone firmes sus dedos índice y medio de la mano derecha y los encaja en la herida del estómago, casi puede llegar a sus órganos internos. El neko comienza a llorar y si no fuera por la mordaza sus gritos se hubieran escuchado en todo el país. Seguro eso debe doler demasiado y el cantante se regocija con su dolor.

-¡YA DEJALO! Por favor Kai ya déjalo—sus lágrimas gotean hasta el piso

-Claro que lo dejaré…para seguir contigo—le pone las manos alrededor del cuello y lo presiona con todas sus fuerzas. Apenas si el pelirrojo le puede dar un par de puntapiés pero no es suficiente. Rei se ahoga tratando de hablar-¿Tienes algo que decir chino estúpido?—le arranca la mordaza con tanta fuerza que le afloja ligeramente los 2 dientes de enfrente

-Yo te diré quién nos envió

-¡¿Qué?

-Suelta a Brooklin y te lo contaré todo—Kai lo hace y se gira a verlo de modo inquisidor—nosotros nos dedicamos a estafar a la gente, solo queremos su dinero, y es muy fácil hacerlo dándoles droga—tose por el dolor y escupe algo de sangre—Hitoshi, tu representante, nos contrató para que te diéramos algo para que terminaras tu gira mundial

-Es cierto Kai—Brooklin al fin se ha recuperado de la asfixia—el fue quien nos llamó y nos dio pases para que pudiéramos burlar a tu seguridad, de otro modo no nos hubiéramos podido acercar a ti

-¡MALDITOS!—les da un puñetazo a cada uno en la cara

-Pero eso no es todo—de nuevo Rei—luego nos diagnosticaron que estábamos infectados de SIDA, ya sabíamos que esto nos pasaría en algún momento, pero en cuanto Hitoshi lo supo…nos pagó para que te infectáramos y esa fue la ultima vez que estuvimos juntos—Kai tiembla en su lugar de ira.

-Por eso insistieron un usar navajas…pero…¿Por qué?

-Hitoshi está frustrado—Broo agrega—Nosotros lo conocimos hace algunos años y el deseaba ser un cantante tan bueno como lo eres tu pero no tiene talento. Supongo que lo que siente por ti es envidia, celos, coraje. Nosotros no tenemos nada directo contra ti pero debíamos asegurar nuestra enfermedad y por eso aceptamos el dinero de Hitoshi pero esto es mas caro de lo que pensamos. Mira donde vivimos, tuvimos que deshacernos de nuestras cosas para pagar unos meses de tratamientos.

-¿Y nos les importó fregarle la vida a alguien que no se había metido con ustedes?

¿Por qué habría de importarnos lo que te pase? No eres nada nuestro y la vida nos ha enseñado que con buenos sentimientos no llegas a ninguna parte. Para nosotros primero está el negocio

-Tienen razón ¿Por qué habría de importarles? A mi tampoco me importan ustedes. Pero, gracias por la información.

Les pone una mordaza a cada unos y comienza a usar todo lo que encuentra en contra de ellos. El tiempo pasa, tal vez unas 3 horas. Rei está inerte colgado de las cadenas, hay un enorme charco de sangre a sus pies, tal vez está muerto, pero si no, ya le falta muy poco. Mientras que Brooklin ya tiene varios huesos rotos y le ha cortado 2 dedos. Para terminar le pone una bolsa de plástico en la cabeza y se da media vuelta sin importarle la asfixia del chico, es lo menos que se merecían por dedicarse a fastidiar la vida a la gente, a saber a cuántos le hayan hecho lo mismo. Kai siente que hizo justicia a todos ellos.

Como puede regresa al hotel, su cabeza está llena de pensamientos, no se siente nada bien con lo que acaba de hacer. Debe planear perfectamente lo que va a hacer con Hitoshi. Muy molesto abre la puerta y avienta su chamarra sobre la cama.

-Ven Max, tengo algo muy interesante que contarte sobre Hitoshi…¿Max? ¿Dónde estás?—camina con dirección al baño y ahí encuentra el cuerpo de Max pálido y desangrado. Un espectáculo demasiado triste. Es como ver un ángel muerto. Desesperado se pone de rodillas y sin importarle si se mancha lo abraza y lo arrulla

KAI'S POV

No Max, por favor, no me dejes—comienza a llorar-¡SOY UN IDIOTA! Lastimé a la única persona que se ha portado bien conmigo en este tiempo. Le dije cosas tan hirientes que lo orillé a esto. Por estar a mi lado lo eché todo a perder.

Yo quería salvarte de la vida del orfanato. De haber sabido te hubiera dejado ahí, creí que podía hacerme cargo de ti pero…solo te usé para mi beneficio, igual que Brooklin y Rei. Soy peor que ellos por que yo estaba consiente de que me querías y a pesar de eso te dañé deliberadamente.

No merezco vivir, debí haberle puesto un alto hace bastante tiempo—toma el vidrio con el que Max se suicidó y encuentra la foto de Yuriy rota y ensangrentada—Yuriy…yo…soy lo peor, que bueno que jamás volveré a verte ¿Para hacerte lo mismo que a Max? Pero es suficiente. Ahora mismo terminará todo—se lleva el vidrio directo al cuello—NO…aún no. Debo terminar con Hitoshi, de otro modo el seguirá dañando a mas gente inocente. Primero lo terminaré, con mis propias manos lo destrozaré y después…me iré de este mundo.—se seca sus lágrimas—esto será por ti Max. Será mi forma de pedirte perdón. Se que no me lo darás, no lo merezco pero, no quedará impune.

FIN DEL POV

Se sienta en el borde de la cama pensando en lo que va a hacer. Lleva a Max al baño y lo enjuaga en la regadera hasta que le quita toda la sangre. Le pone ropa limpia. Prepara todas sus cosas, tiene buen cuidado de no olvidar nada, todo tiene que quedar lo mas intacto posible, se pone de nuevo la chamarra con la capucha y billetes en la mano que son lo que adeuda de su estancia y un poco mas para que el encargado se entretenga contando. Solo queda la mancha en la alfombra por lo que debe actuar muy rápido. Carga a Max y con el en brazos sale corriendo, le avienta los billetes en el mostrador y pregunta por un hospital por que su "amigo se desmayó". Le indican que tiene que tomar un taxi por que el hospital mas cercano queda un poco retirado.

Con eso sale del hotel y aborda un taxi que afortunadamente iba pasando. Le ordenó que lo llevara al norte, el taxista no entendió nada y solo se limitó a conducir en la dirección que le indicaron:

-Su amigo se ve muy mal, ¿No quiere que mejor los lleve a un hospital?

-No, gracias. Es que recibió una noticia muy fuerte. Su madre está moribunda. El se desmayó y yo lo llevo a su casa para que le de el ultimo adiós, no hay tiempo para hospitales, se pondrá bien—el taxista muy conmovido los llevó a toda velocidad.

Llegaron a la periferia de la ciudad y en una de las ultimas colonias pidió que los bajara. De nuevo cargando a Max caminó por largo rato hasta que llegó a un lugar por el cual corría el canal de desagüe. Se lo quedó mirando un rato, pensó en otras opciones pero dada la situación no tenía otra cosa que hacer. Le hubiera gustado hacerle un hermoso funeral con un lujoso ataúd en color claro y que el vistiera ropa suave y abrigadora, flores aromáticas inundando el lugar. Pero a cambio de eso tiene que aventar el hermoso cuerpo de Max al fuerte caudal. Lo abraza con todas sus fuerzas y le da un beso en la frente sintiéndolo frío y rígido.

-¡Perdóname Max, por favor!—lo arroja al río viendo como es tragado por las sucias aguas llenas de desperdicios orgánicos e inorgánicos. Se sentía el mas ruin del mundo.

Cabizbajo camina de regreso hasta el camino donde el taxi lo había bajado. Ahora que ya no tenía a su lado a nadie a quién dañar era libre de cobrar su venganza, ya no importaba si lo atrapaban o no, si moría en prisión, solo pensaba "_Acabaré con Hitoshi"_.

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

Pide que lo bajen a la puerta de un edificio de lujosos departamentos. Al plantarse ahí siente el frío aire de la noche calarle su cuerpo. No ha comido nada en 2 días y medio pero no lo necesita, tiene el estómago revuelto de todo lo que ha visto, vivido y hecho.

Toma el elevador y se baja en el piso donde sabe que vive Hitoshi, tiene su dirección pero ahora que hace memoria jamás ha entrado a su departamento, tal vez es momento de hacerle una "visita social".

-TOC, TOC—escucha voces adentro, tal vez es mejor irse y espiar al momento en que se vayan las visitas y entonces regresar, pero es demasiado tarde, Hitoshi le ha abierto la puerta y puede ver que mas adentro esta Boris levantándose de un sillón.

-¿Kai?—habla el moreno. El bicolor hace su mejor esfuerzo para controlarse

-No… un holograma—le empuja la puerta déspotamente y se quita la capucha-¿Se encuentra Boris?

-Kai ¿Dónde demonios has estado?—Boris lo regaña. Hitoshi los mira lleno de coraje—estábamos muy preocupados por ti

-Necesitaba tomar aire fresco.

-Llegaste en el momento adecuado, apenas si tenemos tiempo para preparar tu nueva presentación, será algo muy especial

-Ah, yo ya he cantado en todo el mundo, ya nada es especial

-Esto lo será: Cantarás para el Papa

-¿Qué? No, no, no…..JAJAJAJAJAJAJA, JAJA, JAJAJA, JAJAJAJA, JAJAJA—se tiene que agarrar el estómago y sentarse en un sillón para no caer-¿Yo? ¿En el Vaticano? JAJAJA y cantando Shut up y Touch me JAJAJAJA

-¡Ya deja de reírte!—casi le grita Hitoshi exasperado—actúas como un niño

-¡Tu te callas! No eres nadie para usar un tono conmigo ¿Ya me tienes todo preparado para mi presentación? Por que te recuerdo que el público está acostumbrado a que yo presento shows de calidad, con talento y glamour. Como es algo religioso quiero lucir como un santo ¿O tu que opinas Boris?—se le cuelga de un brazo de modo sensual

-San Kai—Bromea en mayor, le encanta ver a su niño rezongando, Hitoshi no tiene derecho a gritarle

-De Asis—le acaricia la barba

-San Kai de Asis, me gusta cómo se oye. Bueno Hitoshi, nosotros nos retiramos, tenernos muchas "cositas que hacer" te encargo los preparativos y…por favor…esmérate un poquito. Kai es un cantante de GRAN CALIDAD y debe tener lo mejor

-Lo haré Boris—escondió sus manos en los bolsillos para que no vieran lo apretados de sus puños

-Adiós Hitoshi—se despide Kai—descansa por que hay mucho trabajo que hacer

-Tu también tienes mucho trabajo, la presentación será en una semana

-Bueno, yo solo tengo que ensayar un poquito, una ninfa envidiaría mi voz JAJAJAJA..Bye besitos muack—se le acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla.

En cuanto salen de departamento Hitoshi se talla donde Kai lo besó, cómo lo odia pero…ya no le queda mucho tiempo, tiene que pensar en algo para que vaya al doctor y le digan que tiene SIDA, quiere verlo derrumbarse y estar ahí para humillarlo aaah ese momento lo va a disfrutar tanto…

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

**PPBKAI continuará….**

Hello gente hermosa que leer FF. Este es el nuevo capítulo de esta (para nada planeada) larguísima historia. Se que quedó algo corto este capítulo pero, debía cortarlo aqui, o de otro modo habría tenido que ser muy largo.

Cuando Kai cree que ha llegado al fondo, siempre hay algo que lo hunde todavía mas. Pero como el mismo dice, ya está solo y podrá cobrar venganza con toda la libertad del mundo.

Quiero agradecer a las personas que dejaron un review el capítulo pasado: **danhk, kiray himawari, marin th hiwatari, lucrecia artica y en especial a lacrima kismet **quien de un modo sorprendente leyó TODO el fic en un tiempo record. Gracias hermosa, y no sabes el gusto de saber que estas de regreso en este mundo del fic, algunos de ustedes la conocen, es de la vieja escuela de fics de beyblade, y ahora retorna de entre los muertos.

Gracias por leer, espero que puedan dejarme un review con sus comentarios y pedradas. Nos vemos y les deseo todo lo mejos. Besos por todos lados.


	36. Chapter 33

**EL OCASO DE UNA ESTRELLA**

**Autor: PPBKAI**

Disclamer: los personajes de esta serie no me pertenecen...ya no se que tipo de disclamer poner después de tantos fics.

* * *

ANTES QUE CUALQUIER COSA...**_FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS DANHK_**... ESTE VIERNES 29 DE JULIO ES EL CUMPLE DE MI BETA TRADUCTOR.

Te deseo todo lo mejor. Esta y otras historias no serian posibles sin ti. Gracias por ser tu. Se que es muy poco pero, de momento, esto va para ti.

* * *

**En el capítulo anterior:**

-San Kai de Asis, me gusta cómo se oye. Bueno Hitoshi, nosotros nos retiramos, tenernos muchas "cositas que hacer" te encargo los preparativos y…por favor…esmérate un poquito. Kai es un cantante de GRAN CALIDAD y debe tener lo mejor

-Lo haré Boris—escondió sus manos en los bolsillos para que no vieran lo apretados de sus puños

-Adiós Hitoshi—se despide Kai—descansa por que hay mucho trabajo que hacer

-Tu también tienes mucho trabajo, la presentación será en una semana

-Bueno, yo solo tengo que ensayar un poquito, una ninfa envidiaría mi voz JAJAJAJA..Bye besitos muack—se le acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla.

En cuanto salen de departamento Hitoshi se talla donde Kai lo besó, cómo lo odia pero…ya no le queda mucho tiempo, tiene que pensar en algo para que vaya al doctor y le digan que tiene SIDA, quiere verlo derrumbarse y estar ahí para humillarlo aaah ese momento lo va a disfrutar tanto…

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

**CAPITULO 33: SAN KAI DE ASIS **

Se llega el día de la presentación, las cámaras de todo el mundo están presentes por que se hizo público que el gran cantante y pecador Hiwatari Kai amenizaría la misa oficiada por el Santo Papa. El vocero del Vaticano explicó que "La Casa de Dios está abierta para justos y pecadores, nosotros no somos nadie para juzgar, solo Dios es el indicado. Pero si Kai Hiwatari quiere rendirle tributo con su bella voz, ellos no son nadie para negárselo".

Al finalizar la misa se hace el anuncio de que ahora Kai cantará el Ave María a los pies del atrio principal. Todos voltean hacia donde sale Kai ataviado con un hermoso smoking blanco, trae en los brazos un gran ramo de rosas blancas. No puede evitar caminar con gran sensualidad por la alfombra roja. Rompe el protocolo y sube al atrio, pone el ramo de flores a los pues del santo principal y se voltea al Papa. El hombre mayor lo mira embobado y se pone muy nervioso cuando el se pone en una rodilla y le besa la mano. Alza sus hermosos ojos de rubí y le dirige una sutil sonrisa coqueta. Se pone de pie y con gallardía se acomoda en su lugar.

Todos los órganos de la iglesia empiezan a sonar junto con una orquesta. Eso es muy diferente a los ensayos con pista, los órganos son impresionantes y retumban por las paredes llenas de historia. En la mañana ensayó con los del coro, son muy buenos, justo lo que su hermosa voz necesita. No puede evitar que se le haga un nudo en la garganta pero logra aclarar y comienza a cantar:

**Ave Maria  
Ave Maria.  
Those who suffer hold out to you,  
your arms embrace them all  
for you have suffered too  
like any other.  
Oh Holy Mother!  
**_Ave __María.__  
Ave __María._

_Aquellos que sufren se encomiendan a ti;_

_tus brazos los envuelven a todos,_

_porque también has sufrido_

_como cualquier otro._

_¡Oh Santa Madre!_

**Ave Maria.  
Ave Maria.  
There are children [...lost] with their fears.  
You who once lost a child,  
you wash them with your tears;  
you purify them,  
you beautify them.  
**_Ave María.  
Ave María.  
Hay niños […perdidos] con sus miedos._

_Tú que alguna vez perdiste un hijo,_

_los bañas con tus lágrimas;_

_los purificas,_

_los embelleces_**  
**

**Ave Maria.  
Ave Maria.  
All who loved you  
strained at the night,  
Maria;  
so take them by the hand  
and lead them to the Lord.  
**_Ave __María.__  
Ave __María._

_Todos los que te amaron,_

_cansados por la noche,_

_María,_

_así que tómalos de la mano_

_y guíalos al Señor._

**Ave Maria.  
Ave Maria.  
Ave Maria.  
Ave Maria.  
Ave Maria.  
Ave…**

**Ave Maria.**

Mientras canta unas lágrimas salen de sus ojos acariciando sus suaves mejillas, todavía no puede superar que tuvo que tirar el cuerpo de Max al canal de desagüe, ha pasado una semana y su cuerpo ya debe estar empezando a agusanarse. El se merecía ser velado ahí, en el Vaticano, cerca de Dios, cuando menos le dedica esa canción, a el y a Yuriy. Al mismo tiempo, a pesar de que no es nada religioso, pide perdón a por lo que hará. Sabe que está condenado al infierno, que la venganza no es buena pero ¡Es lo mas dulce de la vida!

Es impresionante escucharlo, todos están con la boca abierta. Su voz es tan limpia, jamás se había escuchado el Ave María de forma tan magistral. Cuando termina de cantar el público se pone de pie, incluido el Papa. La mayoría ha llegado al punto de las lágrimas y se conmueven mas al verlo llorar a el también.

La transmisión llega hasta Rusia donde es vista en la mejor academia de arte, Chateau d'arts, Carlota ha estado algo débil y por eso no sale de su habitación pero Yuriy la acompaña encantado de no tener que estar en medio de la bola aunque ya hay una persona con la que se lleva bien, se llama Bryan y a veces le recuerda a Kai aunque con una actitud mucho peor y siempre con pensamientos sexuales pero, es buen pianista aunque muchos dicen que es muy grande para caber en el pequeño banquillo.

También son contagiados por las lágrimas de Kai, ambos saben que está mal, lo pueden ver en sus ojos además de que está adelgazado pero no comentan al respecto, para no preocupar al otro.

Un punto mas para la carrera de Kai, todos dicen que está en su mejor momento, que esa voz no puede ser mas hermosa ni madura, ni los ángeles pueden cantar tan hermoso. Claro que esto aviva la envidia de Hitoshi.

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

Cuando regresan a Rusia es recibido por los fans y los medios, lo felicitan por su presentación y le vuelven a llover propuestas de trabajo porque la marca Kai es mas rentable que nunca.

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

Es hora de hacer algunos ajustes en su agenda, son sencillos pasos que va siguiendo uno a uno hasta que logre su objetivo principal. Tardará algún tiempo, sabe que no le queda mucho pero, lo que le queda lo usará con mucho cuidado.

Primero se encarga se fastidiar mas a Hitoshi, lo hace quedar en repetidas veces como un inepto delante de todos los del equipo, incluyendo claro a Boris quien lo reprende en varias ocasiones por que sus errores están costando muy caro.

En segunda, en el trato personal, le gusta que note su superioridad artística, si antes le tenía envida, ahora que lo odie. Que su frustración llegue hasta el límite y que le quede mas claro que nunca que solo es un empleado, uno que puede ser reemplazado muy fácilmente pero que gracias a la infinita bondad de Kai no lo han despedido por sus grandes errores.

Pero como sigue siendo un empleado inepto pues llega el momento en que Boris tiene que despedirlo. Hitoshi no entiende qué es lo que está pasando, si sigue trabajando como antes por qué ahora todo sale mal, a los contratos les faltan especificaciones, en las presentaciones las cosas no están como se ordenaron, se le pierden documentos, cuando hace citas con algunas personas le dicen que no se encuentran y por eso se pierden algunos contratos. Su plica por que no le quiten su trabajo, otro igual no vuelve a encontrar en su vida y acaba de adquirir deudas muy grandes con algunos lujos que se quería dar antes de que Kai "se fuera".

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

En la morgue tienen el cuerpo de un jovencito rubio que fue encontrado en el canal de desagüe en avanzado estado de descomposición, pareciera que se suicidó pero si su cuerpo estaba en un lugar como ese era por que alguien lo había ido a tirar. La policía tenía el deber de investigar la identidad de ese chico y poner en prisión a quien fuera responsable de algo tan horrible.

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

Junto a este caso está el de 2 chicos que fueron asesinados en su departamento. Los vecinos argumentaron que eran prostitutos y que ya los tenían artos con sus constantes orgias así que no les extrañaba que les hubiera pasado algo semejante, seguro era un ajuste de cuentas entre homosexuales. De todos modos lo que tenía intrigados a todos los policías era que no encontraban evidencias del autor material a pesar de que todo se había dado de un modo tosco, solo cuentan con un pedazo de huella digital en la sangre seca del cuello del chino pero ese pedazo podía corresponder a muchas personas, ni siquiera podían determinar a qué dedo correspondía. Por lo tanto no era caso cerrado aunque tenían casos mas urgentes que resolver.

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

T-iene mucho que no tengo placer de saludar a Max—Boris comenta mientras abraza a Kai en la cama. El bicolor se asquea cuando lo ve relamerse los labios pero se alegra que dentro de poco tendrá un final doloroso como el que le espera a el.

-Está tomando clases de música, quiere formar parte de mi equipo.

-¿Crees que lo pueda ver el fin de semana?

-Si quieres pero…acuérdate que me vas a acompañar a una visita relámpago a N.Y—que suerte para Kai

-¿Y el no irá?

-Claro que no. Esa ciudad le trae muchos recuerdos de su mamá ¿Por qué tanto interés?—se finge celoso—no me gusta que hagas tantas preguntas sobre el: que cómo está, dónde está, que tan lindo está…si quieres te lo traigo para que lo disfrutes pero ni creas que me volverás a ver la cara

-Jajaja me encanta como te ves celoso—se siente alagado

-No estoy ciego. Se que Max está creciendo y dentro de poco te gustará mas que yo

-No digas eso. Tu eres mi consentido-lo besa-si tanto te molesta no volveré a preguntar nunca sobre el

-¿Nunca?

-Jamás

-Conste, si vuelves a hacerlo me pongo un corcho en el trasero para que jamás vuelvas a entrar

-A ver

-Púdrete

Por fín afrontó a lo que tanto temía. En algún momento iban a notar la ausencia de Max, y se tardaron mucho, eso le dio mucha tristeza. Afortunadamente había logrado hacer que Boris no le volviera a preguntar de Max, y lo del corcho iba en serio.

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

Volviendo al asunto de Hitoshi, nada puede convencer a Boris de dejarle su empleo, ya le ha pasado muchas pero que por su culpa se perdiera un jugoso contrato para una película no se lo iba a perdonar. Kai escucha todo desde el otro lado de la puerta y se tapa la boca para no carcajearse, todo le está saliendo a pedir de boca, puede ver a Hitoshi frustrado y apenas lo acaba de poner en el punto donde empiezan sus planes.

En cuanto Hitoshi deja de ser parte de su equipo se encarga de que nadie del medio le de trabajo, sabe que va a tocar muchas puertas pero todos le dicen que en cuanto tengan algo para el lo llamarán. La cobranza de las deudas no se hace esperar y a pesar de que ha sido un cliente cumplido no le quieren dar prórrogas. Lo que el no sabe es que varios de ellos recibieron un suave beso de Kai y ahora harán todo lo que el les pida. Así que en poco tiempo enfrenta algunas demandas y embargos con lo cual se ha quedado casi con lo que trae puesto.

"Accidentalmente" Boris se entera de que durante el tiempo que estuvo trabajando con el le estuvo robando, eso no se quedará así, piensa en reclamarle pero Kai lo convence de que es mejor de que tome medidas legales de inmediato por que si no sería como ponerlo sobre aviso, y lo mejor era que pagara con cárcel el haberlo defraudado.

Como autómata Boris hace todo lo que Kai le indicó y eso mas la falta de pagos pusieron a Hitoshi tras las rejas durante 8 meses en los cuales tuvo que pagar muchos sobornos con el poco dinero que le quedaba para que lo cuidaran de no morir apuñalado o violado en las regaderas. Cuando sale MENOS le quieren dar trabajo ¿Quién contrataría a un ex convicto? como lo llaman algunos.

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

TIEMPO DESPUES….

Llega el día que tanto ha esperado. Para la ocasión se da un buen baño de tina y se pone mucho del perfume que lleva su nombre. Se viste de negro para reflejar el color de su alma. Esa es su forma de celebrar su cumpleaños número 21 ¡Cómo ha pasado de rápido el tiempo! y afortunadamente la enfermedad no ha avanzado de manera rápida como el esperaba. El público cree que cumple 26, no puede ser que aún no descubran la verdad.

En el periódico ve que Yuriy dará un recital de violín durante 2 meses en un conocido teatro de la ciudad, ya empieza a ganarse su nombre, le encantaría ir a verlo pero eso significa más dolor innecesario. Vuelve su mente al objetivo de ese día tan especial, descuelga el teléfono y llama a su víctima para que vaya a su casa. Se deshizo de su servidumbre 2 días antes, les pagó muy bien y les dio buenas cartas de presentación.

Ha acabado con muchas cosas buenas en su vida. Se pasea por su mansión, enorme, lujosa…y sola. Sus pasos hacen eco y un frío lo recorre. Apenas 21 años y la vida ya le pesa. El no quería vivir tan rápido ¿Por qué dios lo odia? Siente su cuerpo cansado como si pasara de los 70 años. Ya no puede hacer ejercicio como antes, su cuerpo no le responde, ahora recurre mucho al uso de bicicleta para mantenerse en forma por que la barra ya es demasiado para el.

Tampoco puede comer lo que quiera, su estómago ya tiene un gran agujero, tanto por el estrés, como el alcohol y las drogas. Ahora, antes de cada alimento toma una cucharada de una emulsión que le recubre el estómago, pero cada vez es más insuficiente. Y ni hablar de los dulces, recuerda como a los 15 podía comer hasta 4 postres y Boris lo miraba muerto de lar risa. Ahora solo de pensar en azúcar se le revuelve el estómago. Su dieta es a base de verduras verdes, pescado 3 veces por semana, pollo otras 3 y vegetales al 100% una vez, el cerdo y la res le caen de peso. Claro que la falta de esos alimentos le han quitado vitalidad.

Sin embargo su físico, su voz siguen estando impecables, al igual que todas las maldiciones no se deterioran. Su piel de porcelana aun brilla con las mascarillas costosas que se hace, es como la luna. Su cuerpo a pesar de la falta de condición es esbelto, firme y definido, pero igual de elástico para complacer a sus amantes durante horas. Pero hasta ahora su miembro ha alcanzado su desarrollo máximo, es enorme y firme, con fuerza para mantenerse en pie por toda la noche. Todo quien lo prueba se vuelve adicto a su calor y sabor. ¿Cuándo terminará?

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

Hitoshi llega en un taxi, le choca la prepotencia del chico para ordenarle que fuera a su casa ¿Qué le pasa? Pero claro, tiene que obedecerle, por que apenas si tiene para comer y mas vale que salga algo bueno de eso por que por pagar el taxi ya no tiene para su comida del día de mañana.

Es el mismo Kai quien le abre la puerta, ese día en especial tiene su piel mas rozagante que de costumbre, tiene sus mejillas algo rosadas lo que le da el aspecto de un niño como cuando lo conoció, a pesar de todo lo que ha vivido sigue siendo tan joven, que envidia, el ya es todo un profesional consagrado cuando a su misma edad el estaba haciendo pruebitas para ver si entraba en algún grupo o cuando menos un comercial.

-Hola Hitoshi—lo saluda muy cordial—¿te ofrezco algo? Una bebida, un café, agua, te

-No gracias, solo vine de rápido

-¿Tienes algo pendiente que hacer? Por que nos vamos a tardar un poquito—va a su pequeña cantina y le prepara un poco de agua mineral, el día es algo caluroso para ser Rusia y eso que todavía es temprano

-Mejor dime para qué me llamaste, mientras mas rápido mejor

-Relájate—le da su agua, el se sienta el otro sillón y bebe de su vaso, observa que Hitoshi le da algunos tragos—siempre andas muy estresado, eso le hace daño a tu ulcera ¿Ya no te han dado dolores?

-No en esta semana—vuelve a beber—¿Para qué me llamaste?—ya no tiene su figura tan cuidada como antes y sus manos están algo resecas, ya no usa ropa de diseñador y sus zapatos están algo gastados a pesar de que intentó lustrarlos para la ocasión.

-Hnj, yo que quiero hacer que te rejales y no te dejas. Bueno, como veo que tienes tanta prisa iré directo al grano, por que a mi tampoco me gusta perder el tiempo sabes cómo odio esperar, siempre he sido muy impaciente—ve la cara de odio de Hitoshi eso lo divierte—y ya me han dicho que no es bueno ser tan desesperado, si no me cuido voy a terminar con úlcera como tu jajaja

-¿Por qué no vas con un médico para que te haga un chequeo general? Te veo muy delgado y así empecé yo con esta enfermedad

-¿Tu crees? Pues no sería mala idea, a lo mejor sería bueno que me hicieran unos estudios de sangre

-¡Me parece excelente opción!—tanto se emociona que da otros tragos—y ahora que no estas de gira tienes tiempo de atenderte

Gracias, a veces eres frio pero…veo que todavía te preocupas por mi… por eso quiero hacerte una propuesta de trabajo-lo ve que comienza a desvanecerse hasta que se cae del sillón—bueno, es hora de comenzar a trabajar.

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

MINUTOS MAS TARDE

Aturdido Hitoshi abre los ojos, no sabe qué fue lo que le pasó, unos segundos trata de ubicarse. Ve que está en una sala que no es la de su casa, hay una afelpada alfombra palo de rosa, muebles muy finos y un gran televisor. Encuentra que está amarrado a una silla algo frágil pero no se puede zafar de las cuerdas. Entra Kai con unas cosas en la mano, recuerda donde está.

-¿Qué haces Kai?

-Es una terapia de relajación, para que tu úlcera no te duela. El otro día estaba leyendo que la mejor medicina es la risa por eso vamos a ver unos videos graciosos—enciende la televisión y pone el primer video

-¿Y por eso tienes que amarrarme? ¡SUELTAME!—ahora si se está enojando

-Es un juego, no te enojes, mejor vamos a ver esto—la película da inicio y se ve un pequeño salón de baile y unos chicos que hacen algunas pruebas—fíjate en ese idiota de ahí—entre todos se logra distinguir una cabellera azulada

-¡Soy yo!

-¡Si! Son tus inicios ¿No te gusta recordar viejos tiempos?

-¿De dónde los sacaste?

-Ah, me los pasó un amigo…ya te toca, vamos a ver qué hiciste—Hitoshi sale muy escuálido y con una delgadísima voz comienza a cantar—JAJAJAJAJAJAJA ¿En serio estabas así de flaco? ¡Hasta se te ven los huesitos!

-¡CALLATE Y SUELTAME!—está rojo de coraje—esto no es gracioso

-Pero si es divertidísimo. Eres tan malo que das lástima ¿Quién te dijo que cantabas? ¿Tu mamá? JAJAJAJA—Hitoshi recordó que ya le habían dicho esas palabras antes

-¿Qué pretendes con esto Kai?

-Divertirme, ya te lo había dicho y tu deberías hacerlo también. Ahora entiendo por qué terminaste de representante, no puedes cantar. Qué curioso, algunos nacemos sobrados de talento y otros….aaah no pueden hacer nada, como tu…comprenderás

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?

-Solo quiero llegar a tu corazón Hito-Kun. Oh! Mira, mira, ahí estás en un concierto masivo. ¿Qué es lo que gritan todos? ¿Vomito de Regan? Esa banda sonó cuando yo apenas había entrado a la primaria y tu ya estabas ahí disque cantando pero…ah no puede ser, mira cómo te abuchean, no quisieron oírte, y eso que esa banda era muy mala. Casi te aventaron botellas

-¡YA BASTA!

-No, no basta. Apenas empieza lo bueno

Se para frente a Hitoshi y lo mira por unos segundos. Todo lo que ha sufrido es su culpa, lo llevó a lo peor y encima lo infectó de manera deliberada, ni matándolo pagaría la mitad de lo que ha hecho pero, cuando menos, sufrirá algo parecido al infierno y el mismo lo cuidará para que viva un largo tiempo, cuando menos el tiempo que el viva y no se cansará de hacerlo sufrir hasta su último aliento, el odio no lo ha dejado vivir y es ese mismo odio el que ha evitado que su enfermedad avance. Aprieta sus puños y descarga el primer puñetazo sobre su cara, eso se sintió muy bien así que lo repite mil veces mas, su cuerpo empieza a sudar y se tiene que descubrir el torso para que la temperatura de su cuerpo se regularice, pero es tanta su furia que solo sigue sudando, sonriendo por los gritos y quejas de su víctima.

-¿Por qué haces esto Kai?—llora y habla con dificultad por que su rostro está muy hinchado y ya no tiene 3 dientes

-¿Por qué? ¿Te parece poco lo que me has hecho en la vida? ¡Por tu culpa he sufrido demasiado!

-¡Tu así lo quisiste! Podías salir cuando quisieras

-¡No es cierto! Tu sabes lo peligroso que es Boris y me llevaste con el. Maldigo el día en que te conocí—regresa a golpearlo otras tantas horas hasta que por fín su fuerza se acaba. Para ese punto Hitoshi ya está inconsciente.

Aprovecha el rato para descansar, debe recuperarse por que falta mucho por hacer. Tal vez falten meses…

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

Al atardecer Hitoshi abre los ojos de nuevo confundido, pero el dolor de su rostro le recuerda el por qué está ahí. Esta vez sigue amarrado en la silla de pies y manos pero la silla está tirada en el suelo de lado y el está ¡desnudo! Trae unos guantes y lo que mas le asustó es que la silla ya no tiene asiento, eso lo deja expuesto de forma vulnerable

-Hasta que despiertas. Esta vez haremos algo que sé que te va a gustar. Muchos darían su vida por ello

-Hnj

-No te oyes muy convencido. Esta bien.

Sabe que Kai está a sus espaldas, de reojo ve que se acuesta de lado en la alfombra. Luego escucha un ruido que le empieza a asustar, son los pantalones de Kai

-¿Qué vas a hacer?—pregunta aterrado

-Te haré que pruebes el cielo—le empieza a acariciar los glúteos—ya lo pensé mejor y tienes razón, yo debí tomar algunas decisiones. Por eso te voy a recompensar y, cómo se que todo el mundo me desea y tu no eres la excepción, estaremos juntos todo lo que resta de la tarde

-NOOO

-SIIII—burlero

-¡NO KAI! No puedes hacerme esto, sería…

-¿Violación? Jaja ¿Quién te va a creer que YO te violé? No seas tímido, sé que me deseas ¿No soy atractivo?

-No

-Admítelo, soy el chico mas atractivo que has visto en tu vida—se acerca mas y le empieza a acariciar entre sus glúteos con la punta de su miembro- ¿No quieres sentirlo dentro?

-NOOO KAI…NOOO—se zarandea en su lugar tratando de huir pero está muy bien amarrado

-¿Por qué no quieres?—le separa un poco los glúteos y hace un poco de fuerza con la punta. Como Hitoshi tiene las manos atadas en la espalda, trata de defenderse pero los guantes se lo impiden, no puede rasguñarlo—pareces gato en celo, rasguñando, como ya sabía que harías eso te puse los guantes. Pero no quiero ser malo contigo, te pondré lubricante para que entre mas fácil…te gusta como se siente, se te eriza la piel

-Kai, Kai—está aterrado—por favor no lo hagas. Tienes razón, te he hecho mucho daño

-Pero ya te perdoné—le introduce 2 dedos-¿Ves? No intentaría hacer feliz a una persona que odio

-Mira, podemos arreglar esto de otro modo

-No me digas que no quieres hacerlo conmigo—toma la silla con fuerza y la gira un poco mas para que quede de rodillas, las manos siguen amarradas atrás y como no tiene a poyo su cabeza cae hasta que su frente llega al piso, que posición mas miserable. Kai se pone de rodillas tras de el

-No quiero hacerlo…no Kai…no…no ¡NOOOOOO!

-A ver ¿Por qué no quieres hacerlo? No me salgas con que tu solo lo haces con mujeres por que no te creo. Ya te dije, es mi forma de disculparme por haberte golpeado—finge que esta vez si lo penetrará

-¡NO TE ATREVAS A HACERLO DESGRACIADO!

-¡NO ME VUELVAS A HABLAR DE ESE MODO! Ya me cansé y ¿sabes qué? Tu castigo será gemir de placer con mi cuerpo—esta vez se apoya en las patas de la silla y comienza a entrar muy lento en el cuerpo del japonés

-¡NOOOOOOO! NO, NO, NO—comienza a llorar y por mas que trata de huir los nudos no ceden un centímetro. El miembro de Kai cada vez está mas adentro

-¡Ah! Ya estoy a medio camino ¿Todavía sigues resistiéndote?

-¡YA NO SIGAS!—Kai se detiene

-Esta bien, te veo muy estresado y esto es para gozarlo. Dame una buena razón para no seguir por que ya me empieza a doler y no creo que tengas algo que decirme que haga que se me baje. Quiero terminar dentro de ti

-¡Por que no quiero! No quiero hacerlo contigo

-No te creo—sigue avanzando

-No me gusta hacerlo con hombres

-Jaja también tengo algunos videos tuyos haciéndolo con varios chicos, esos al rato los vemos—entra un poquito mas

-¡Tengo una enfermedad contagiosa!

-¿En serio? Tampoco te creo, ¿Qué tienes?

-Gonorrea

-Te ves muy saludable, así que con una pomadita que me mande el doctor se me quita—entra un poco mas—ya casi no aguanto y te doy 3 segundos para que me des una buena razón antes de terminar dentro de ti—entra por completo y hace algunos movimientos que hacen gemir a Hitoshi—1…ah que bien se siente…-lo oye llorar mas fuerte y su cuerpo tiembla de miedo-2…y…

-¡TIENES SIDA!—grita desesperado

-¿Yo? No tengo nada, estoy mas sano que un roble y por eso te daré todo lo que tengo…además ¿Cómo podrías saber que estoy enfermo?—se vuelve a mover—ah si, si, es tan cálido aquí adentro. Ahora si ya casi termino

-¡TIENES SIDA KAI! Suéltame, déjame ir, si me dejas te digo por qué se que estas enfermo—Kai sale rápidamente de su cuerpo

-Esta bien, dímelo

-Te dije si me soltabas y me dejabas ir te lo diría

-Solo estas inventando—regresa a la posición anterior y amenaza con embestirlo de una sola vez

-¡NO! Esta bien, esta bien, te lo diré—Kai se aleja un poco de el, se siente aliviado—Brooklin y Rei…me confesaron que estaban enfermos

-No creo, ustedes no se conocían lo suficiente

-Los conocí hace varios años.

-Eso fue lo que ellos me dijeron—Hitoshi desorbita los ojos—y me dijeron muchas otras cosas

-¡No creas nada de lo que te dijeron!

-Por eso mejor te preguntaré a ti: ¿Desde cuándo sabes que estaban enfermos?

-Hace un par de años

-¿Y no me lo dijiste?—con furia voltea la silla para que quede acostado boca arriba. Se monta sobre su abdomen—vamos a jugar un juego, se llama "Verdad o mentira". Por cada mentira que tu me digas, yo te quitaré una parte del cuerpo ¿Te parece?

-¡Estas demente!

-Ah, con que insultándome, esta bien, entonces terminaré lo que empecé—regresa a tomar el cuerpo de Hitoshi y con furia lo embiste en un solo golpe, lo hace quejarse de dolor pero como ya tenía su miembro algo sensible con facilidad volvió a tomar volumen

-¡Déjame!

-Ya no me importa nada, terminaré con lo que estoy haciendo, y luego jugamos

-NOOOO

Kai se limitó a seguir entrando y saliendo del cuerpo de Hitoshi, ya no escuchaba sus súplicas pero le gustaba su gesto deforme que demostraba sufrimiento y placer. Al cabo de unos minutos llegó al clímax y descargó su cuerpo llenando el interior del japonés quien lloró con más intensidad.

-Bueno, ahora es cuando vamos a jugar pero para eso usaré una cosita—se levanta y toma unas grandes tijeras que tenía preparadas para la ocasión sobre la mesa de centro. Le muestra las tijeras—mira, mira, son del mejor acero del mundo—toma la silla y la regresa a su posición correcta

-Kai, esto ya no es gracioso

-¡Se supone que debe ser gracioso idiota!—lo abofetea—al menos yo si me estoy divirtiendo.—camina alrededor de el, no sabe ni por dónde empezar—desde ahora yo hago las preguntas, si me dices la verdad te daré una cucharadita de ese delicioso arroz con leche—le muestra un tazón que estaba al lado de las tijeras, lo toma entre sus manos y se lleva una gran cucharada a la boca—como puedes ver no tiene nada, al contrario, es delicioso, solo que me quedó algo seco. Pero, si me mientes, las tijeras harán lo suyo y no sé dónde puedan cortar.

-¿Quieres que me arrodille ante ti? Lo haré con gusto. Kai, no creí haberte hecho tanto mal, te juro que trabajaré para ti sin cobrarte un centavo

-¡Si eres un trabajador inepto! YO te salvé varias veces.

-No sé que paso, pero…pero…seré tu representante, tu sirviente, lo que quieras pero ¡DEJAME IR!—tiene mucho miedo por que sabe que el Ruso cumple lo que promete

-Ninguna súplica es suficiente. Así que te haré la primer pregunta: ¿Te gustó que te lo hiciera?

-No—se sonroja

-Te daré otra oportunidad—juega con las tijeras en su oreja-¿Te gustó que te lo hiciera?

-Un poco—responde tembloroso

-¡Así me gusta!—le da una cucharada del suculento postre. Desconfiado Hitoshi lo prueba y reconoce que no tiene nada extraño que lo dañe.

-Segunda pregunta: ¿Odias a Boris?

-Si

-¿Ves como mi juego no es complicado?—otra cucharada—siguiente: ¿Me envidias?

-No

-¡Ah! Eso es a lo que yo llamo cinismo jajaja—acerca las tijeras a la oreja de Hitoshi y le corta una pequeña parte

-¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHH! ¡AH! Ah—llora-¡No te envidio!

-Entonces ¿Me odias?

-¡NO!

-Di la verdad—le mutila otra parte de oreja, de nuevo los gritos invaden la habitación

-Esta bien…te envidio pero no te odio

-Mejor—le da otra cucharada que de desparrama de su boca por el dolor-¿Conocías a Broo y a Rei de hace tiempo?

-Si, ya te lo había dicho—otra cucharada

-¿Hacías negocios con ellos?

-Si

-¿Yo fui uno de tus negocios con ellos?

-No—ahora le corta de la otra oreja

-Ellos me dijeron otra cosa. Di la verdad

-…

-Hnj, el silencio es tu arma. Bien, ahora tu me dirás si ellos mintieron: su versión fue que TU les diste pases de acceso a camerinos para que me dieran la droga ¿Es cierto?

-No..¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!-Kai le cortó todo lo que le quedaba de la oreja izquierda, casi se desmaya pero el ruso se lo impidió

-Solo te queda una oreja ¡Y te la quitaré!

-NOOOOO no lo hagas Kai. Es cierto, yo los mandé a ti pero, era por tu bien, gracias a eso terminaste tu gira mundial de manera exitosa y te convertiste en el artista mas rentable del mundo, sabes que digo la verdad

-Cierto. Ten tu premio…-mas arroz con leche-ya me estoy aburriendo de este juego. Te haré una pregunta final: ¿Tu los enviaste a que me infectaran del SIDA que hablas?

**PPBKAI continuará…**

Canción Ave María de Charles Aznavour. Traducción de DANHK mi gran Beta traductor. Charles Aznavour es considerado uno de los mejores cantantes que ha dado Francia al mundo. Los invito a escuchar algunas de sus canciones. Mas adelante Kai cantará algunas mas.

Lo se, me retrasé una semana, se me pasó volando el tiempo, pero ya estóy aqui. que corto es el tiempo, apenas si llego a casa y ya es de noche y debo dormir, ¿que nunca voy a vivir? pero bueno, tengo algunos momentos para divertirme como ahora.

Agradezco a **GABZ, KIRAY HIMAWARIM MARIAN T HIWATARI, LUCRECIA ARTICA **( bienvenida al DF) **LACRYMA KISMET **(los ojos de anime) **y al cumpleañero DANHK** por haber dejado un review el capítulo anterior.

Espero sus comentarios o guayabazos, los quiero y les deseo lo mejor.


	37. Chapter 34

**EL OCASO DE UNA ESTRELLA**

**Autor: PPBKAI**

**Disclamer: los personajes de esta serie no me pertenecen...ya no se que tipo de disclamer poner después de tantos fics.**

**En el capítulo anterior:**

-NOOOOO no lo hagas Kai. Es cierto, yo los mandé a ti pero, era por tu bien, gracias a eso terminaste tu gira mundial de manera exitosa y te convertiste en el artista mas rentable del mundo, sabes que digo la verdad

-Cierto. Ten tu premio…-mas arroz con leche-ya me estoy aburriendo de este juego. Te haré una pregunta final: ¿Tu los enviaste a que me infectaran del SIDA que hablas?

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

**CAPITULO 34: DIME LA VERDAD**

-¿De qué me hablas? ¡Alucinas!

-De lo que tu mismo hablaste, que tengo SIDA, y según tu, sabías desde hace tiempo que estoy enfermo. Los enviaste a darme drogas, TU…LOS ENVIASTE…¡A ENFERMARME!—le brinca encima empuñando las tijeras

-¡NOOO! Yo no los mandé—está aterrado—espera ¿Cómo que tienes versiones de ellos? ¿Cuándo los viste?

-Les hice una visita hace ya algún tiempo y…si haces memoria…tiene mucho que no sabes de ellos

-¿Qué hiciste Kai?—lo mira horrorizado-¡¿Qué HICISTE?

-Lo mismo que ellos la mi, lo mismo que tu a mi, lo mismo que yo te haré a ti…matarte muy, muy, muy lentamente

Esta vez lo patea por un rato, luego descansa mientras lo ve quejarse. Es patético verlo ahí tirado en el piso, con el rostro desfigurado, nadie adivinaría que ese hombre de piel maltratada algún día fue amante de la ropa de diseñador, que condujo los mejores autos del mundo, que comió en los restaurantes mas cotizados y que muchos se acercaron a su puerta para suplicarle que les diera la oportunidad de probar su talento. Ahora se arrastraba por el piso como un gusano atrapado en un frasco, sin piernas ni brazos para ayudarse, solo su mandíbula con la que se apoya en la alfombra rosa.

Kai lo mira bastante divertido, pero al mismo tiempo se sigue sintiendo vacío. No importa todo lo que le haga, el jamás dará marcha atrás al tiempo, pero cuando menos, el tiempo que le dure Hitoshi, lo hará arrastrase del mismo modo, por toda la casa, suplicando por un poco que clemencia que no está dispuesto a darle. Ahora está algo indeciso, no sabe si quedarse con el hasta que la enfermedad lo derrumbe, o simplemente tirarlo a la calle, a ver qué hace en la completa soledad. Tiene mucho tiempo para pensarlo.

Así comienzan a pasar los días pero como todavía no decide, no dejará que muera de inanición:Cuando le calcula que puede tener hambre le da otra vez arroz con leche hasta que se comienza ahogar.

-Ya entendí Kai, lo que en realidad quieres es matarme de sed

-Oh, perdón, ahora lo arreglamos.—Kai sale de la habitación unos momentos y Hitoshi sigue tratando de huir sin éxito—ni te desgastes, no saldrás hasta que yo lo diga. Pero ya te traje algo de beber

-¿Jugo?

-Si ¿Qué tiene?

-¡Me estuviste dando arroz con leche! Me voy a enfermar. Mejor me hubieras dado leche

-De veras, no rima. Tendrás que disculparme por que no tengo otra cosa que ofrecerte, pero si te lo tomas despacito no pasa nada. A menos claro, que no quieras tomarlo y entonces si vas a morir de sed.—Hitoshi sabe que se va a enfermar y peor con su úlcera le dolerá, pero está desesperado por unos tragos de líquido.

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

Al día siguiente es lo mismo, una tortura de los golpes de Kai, sus insultos y basta imaginación para hacer del objeto mas inofensivo un arma que dejaba marcas permanentes en su cuerpo. Pero cuando menos esta vez no viviría solo del arroz con leche. Para ese día el menú era de una carne de puerco con papas y algunas otras verduras en un caldillo de buen sazón. Hasta eso: Kai era un excelente chef aunque si no hubiera amanecido con diarrea todo hubiera sido mucho mejor.

-Esta vez si me acordé de que ayer querías leche, así que hoy te tengo leche con chocolate fresca para tu sed.

-¡MALDITO KAI! Vas en serio a matarme. ¡¿COMO LECHE CON CHOCOLATE Y CARNE DE CERDO EN CALDILLO?

-Ayer querías leche—se finge inocente

-¡POR QUE ERA ARROZ CON LECHE!

-Ni modo, es lo que hay y si quieres te lo comes. Bastante hago con darte de comer—Con esto le propició mas diarrea con el fin de debilitarlo. Todo el mundo sabe que si una diarrea no es tratada de un modo adecuado puede causar la muerte.

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

Pero no solo la comida era un suplicio:

-Hoy te cortaré las uñas de los pies—terminó lastimándolo horrible y le arrancó 5 uñas desde su raíz

-Hoy te toca limpieza de oídos—con el isopo (o cotonete, como gusten llamarlo) logró que le sangrara el oído.

-¿Te gusta la miel?—le puso miel sobre los labios y enseguida un montón de hormigas rojas para que lo picaran.

-Mira que lindo es mi perro, se llama Goliat, y quiere saludarte—induce al perro para que le muerda las manos y las rodillas.

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

Así pasa el tiempo y Hitoshi ha sangrado, su cuerpo está muy debilitado por las constantes diarreas a las que ha sido sometido por las comidas de Kai. Ha bajado como 15 kilos y tiene que soportar las recurrentes fiebres. Jamás pensó que Kai fuera capaz de planear una venganza de ese tipo, y parece que todavía faltaba mucho, tiene un par de días que Kai va a la ferretería y trae algunos tubos y mangueras. Tiene mucho miedo.

Escucha sus pasos, lo tiene amarrado al retrete con las manos esposadas en la espalda para que pueda jalar la palanca cada vez que lo necesite ¡Qué considerado! Pero sus pies están amarrados a la tubería y le cierra la puerta con llave, la ventana está clausurada.

Los pasos se detienen en la puerta y abre de golpe. Con enojo lo levanta y lo cambia de lugar a su silla donde lo pone cada vez que tiene preparado algo nuevo. Está tan débil que no puede ni defenderse.

-Esta vez haremos algo que no requiere esfuerzo físico—le anuncia el bicolor—veo que no tienes ganas de moverte. Así que solo te dejaré aquí, viendo por la ventana—una enorme y hermosa ventana que da a su jardín principal, el radiante sol entra haciendo juegos de luces en el piso.

-¿Solo mirar por la ventana?

-Solo eso—lo deja muy cerca del vidrio y se retira.

Lo ve llegar hasta el jardín y se pone a darle mantenimiento, sin sirvientes se hace cargo de todo el solo. Primero es entretenido ver por la ventana hasta que comienza a acalorarse. Como puede golpea el vidrio con su cabeza para llamar la atención de Kai y lo pase a otro lado:

-¿Ya te dio calor? –-le pregunta desde fuera—es para eso, para que te quemes, jajajaja.

Era mucha felicidad, todo lo que Kai hacía era para lastimarlo y ahora su piel ardía por los rayos del sol y encima la deshidratación que ya lo tiene al borde del desmayo. Las cosas estaban muy mal, se suponía que debía disfrutar del sufrimiento de Kai pero, ahora es él el que vive una agonía cada día en todos los aspectos. Kai lo ha tomado varias veces así que tiene la certeza de que también está infectado ¿Qué sentido tiene una vida ahora? En dado caso que lo dejara libre ¿Qué haría? No tiene nada ni a nadie. Seguro moriría con su enfermedad en la calle. Es la primera vez que siente la verdadera soledad.

¿Hace cuánto que no ve a su familia? (reflexiona) ya tiene varios años. Y todo por conseguir ese empleo de tiempo completo que le dio tanto dinero, pero ahora no tiene ni para comer. ¿Cómo estarían sus papas? Al principio les pasaba dinero, pero haciendo memoria tiene como 6 o 7 años que no les pasaba un centavo. La consciencia le remuerde y ahora vive algo parecido a lo que pasó Kai: aunque se da cuenta de su error ya no puede regresar, está enfermo, sucio ¿Cómo presentarse a un hogar en esas condiciones? ¿Moriría solo en un hospital? O peor, tal vez muera en la calle cuando Kai lo eche ya sin posibilidades de vivir, pero, a pesar de todo, no se arrepiente de lo que le hizo a Kai, lo odia, lo envidia por que a pesar de que acabe con el, jamás habrá nadie con su talento.

En eso escucha un ruido diferente, se trata del auto de Boris, Kai no lo ha visto llegar, es su oportunidad de escapar. Sabe que tiene escasos segundos por que se ve que el auto entra a gran velocidad y en cuanto se embobe que Kai no lo escuchará.

Respira hondo y su miedo le da valor de estrellar su cabeza en el vidrio para romperlo y así llamar su atención. Pero su impulso fue demasiado y su cabeza arrastró el resto de su cuerpo por lo que cayó por el gran ventanal.

Boris llevaba el sonido del estéreo un poco alto, eso mas su velocidad no lo hicieron comprender lo que pasó: algo muy grande cayó sobre el cofre, gritó y luego cayó al piso. Era tanta la inercia del auto que no alcanzó a detenerse y sintió como arrolló a lo que hubiera caído.

Esta vez estaba en un gran problema, por que si lo que había arrollado era el perro seguro que Kai se iba a poner como loco. Justo en ese momento sale Kai de un cuarto de herramientas con los ojos desorbitados al haber escuchado el tremendo ruido. En eso estaba cuando Boris sale del auto y encuentra que no era Goliat, si no Hitoshi al que había arrollado pasándole el carro encima del pecho.

-¡Qué es esto Kai!—le grita desesperado.

-Boris ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡No me salgas con idioteces! ¿por qué Hitoshi está debajo de mi auto?—se arrodilla para revisarlo—Demonios, está respirando—Hitoshi con su último aliento le confiesa escupiendo sangre.

-Yo…infecté a Kai…de…SIDA…tu también…te vas a morir.

-¡Está delirando!—Kai se defiende.

-Ja, ya no importa Kai…todos nos vamos a morir…por tu…culpa…aah—grita con dolor y se desploma.

-¿Está muerto?

-Claro que lo está idiota ¡le pasó el carro encima!—toma a Kai por la ropa-¿Qué rayos pasó aquí? ¿Por no hay servidumbre? Y ¿Por qué Hitoshi está en tu casa en este estado?

-Está accidentado

-¡NO ME VENGAS CON ESTUPIDECES!—lo azota contra el auto—míralo, está en los huesos y su ropa y pelo están muy sucios, lleva días así. Y qué fue todo eso que dijo.

-¡No sé de qué hablaba! Lo primero es deshacernos del cuerpo

-Llamaré a la policía

-¡Claro que buena idea! Solo que te recuerdo que TU lo atropellaste con TU auto y todos saben los problemas que tuviste con el, así que sería mejor que llamaras a "tus amigos".

-Es cierto—hace una llamada y regresa su atención a Kai-¡Maldito!—le da un puñetazo. Ahora mismo voy a revisar tu casa y voy a saber qué fue lo que pasó aquí—lo jala del cabello para entrar

Kai se defiende, ahora ya es un hombre y tiene mucha mas fuerza que cuando era un chico de 15 años pero parece que el tiempo no afecta a Valkov y la batalla es muy reñida.

Como puede conduce a Kai al auto y casi lo noquea dándole un fuerte portazo, aprovecha esos escasos segundos de inconsciencia y le aplica una llave. Cuando entra a la casa se da cuenda de que hace tiempo no hay servidumbre, está medianamente limpio pero no como estaba antes.

-¿Por qué esta tu casa sin servicio?

-Quería estar solo

-¡Oh si! Te encanta hacerte cargo de la casa tu solo—a jalones lo conduce al nivel superior de la casa donde están las recámaras, en la principal no hay nada pero en la otra desde que entra es muy claro el peste de sangre seca junto con otras cosas.

La alfombra palo de rosa tiene muchas manchas, unas de sangre, unas de comida y otras no se sabía de que, el gran ventanal estaba roto y sobre los muebles había sogas, trastes sucios, un palo roto y muchos objetos que a simple vista no eran reconocibles pero que seguro se usaron en contra del moreno.

-Y bien Kai ¿Cuál es la explicación?...¡responde!

-Yo solo…quería divertirme con Hitoshi, sabes que nunca nos llevamos bien

-¿Después de tantos años?

-Yo no olvido Boris. La idea era hacerlo que la pasara muy mal y luego lo iba a dejar pero…es un imbécil: lo dejé amarrado cerca de la ventana y yo creo que quiso pedirte ayuda y se cayó, definitivamente su idea no era suicidarse. Tus amigos son rápidos, ya llegaron—ven por la ventana a los hombres que empiezan a hacer sus labores

-¿Cuánto tiempo lo tuviste aquí?

-2 meses

-Estas demente.

De nuevo Kai tiene la sensación de no existir. Por un lado Boris lo tiene semi inclinado con la llave que le está haciendo y por la ventana ve el horrendo trabajo de esos hombres que lo aterran aún a esa distancia. Ya han movido el auto de Boris, ahora están sacando unos frascos con un líquido que en cuento lo esparcen sobre el cuerpo de Hitoshi hace una reacción química por la cual sale mucho vapor y el cuerpo se deshace. Prefiere cerrar los ojos y no seguir viendo eso que enloquece a cualquiera.

Luego de unos minutos escucha que están barriendo, abre sus ojos y ve que están barriendo una masa sanguinolenta y le echan agua con la manguera, su estómago se revuelve y logra zafarse de Boris para correr a baño y volver el estómago. Después de eso se lava los dientes, luego un poco de agua fresca en la cara. Cuando se endereza ve a Boris por el espejo que se acerca, cuando le va a preguntar si ya se fueron los hombres Valkov lo golpea en al cabeza con algo, tal vez un adorno de la casa. No sabe nada mas, todo se desvanece.

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

Cuando despierta está amarrado a lo que parece una cama de hospital, pero no está en uno, algo se le hace familiar, recuerda que es la casa del doctor donde Boris lo llevó el día que recibió el balazo en el hombro. Parece que siempre que ve a esos hombres, termina con ese doctor.

Intenta escaparse pero está muy bien amarrado, decide poner su mente en blanco, seguro no tarda en regresar Boris. Y no se equivoca, luego de aproximadamente una hora entra el mencionado y se para a su lado.

-¿Para qué me trajiste?

-¿Tu para que crees? Para comprobar lo que dijo Hitoshi

-¿Le crees mas a el?—se hace ofendido

-Si le creyera ya estarías muerto. Además, si dices que no es cierto debes estar tranquilo ¿Verdad? Nos tomaron unas muestras y te quedarás amarrado hasta que nos den los resultados

-Y si sale positivo ¿Qué harás?—pregunta burlón

-Matarte de un modo muy lento

-Llevas haciendo eso desde hace muchos años

-Ya cállate—se da media vuelta y sale.

-¿Qué respuesta fue esa? El esperaba como siempre algo hiriente o sucio, mínimo un golpe. Debe estar muy asustado para no saber qué contestar. Con solo eso ya se empieza a sentir mucho mejor. Al fin comienza a ver a Boris derrumbarse y la amenaza de que lo matará lo tiene sin cuidado, sabe que tiene muy mala suerte y le haga lo que le haga no morirá.

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

-Tengo los resultados—anuncia el amigo de Boris

-Y…-su rostro refleja tensión

-Y…es positivo Boris. Ambos están enfermos

-Bien—responde Valkov. Se lo que viene así que solo cierro los ojos. Se que dolerá mucho pero, esa expresión vale 10 millones de dólares—déjanos solos y escuches lo que escuches, no entres

-¡En mi casa no!

-¡No te estoy preguntando! Te dije que te vayas

-¡Tu no eres nadie para darme ordenes! Largo

-Déjanos solos o ahora seremos 3 los infectados

-¿Serías capaz?

-Oh! Claro que si. Así que sal de aquí.—al ver la expresión que trae opta por retirarse—Bien Kai, ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije?

-Claro que me acuerdo, aquel día dijiste que lo iba a tener todo en el mundo, que iba a ser famoso, que ya no iba a sr un mueble. Claro que me acuerdo

-Por tu cara veo que ya sabías que estabas enfermo ¿Desde cuando lo sabes?—le pone una mano alrededor del cuello haciendo presión

-Desde hace un par de años jajaja—ríe como desquiciado

-Interesante… entonces Max también está enfermo

-No, el no. Mejor dicho, el ya no

-¿Qué quieres decir?-su mueca cada vez es mas iracunda

-Saca cuentas ¿Desde cuando no lo has vuelto a ver?

-Hace un par de años. ¿Qué le hiciste? Me dijiste que estaba estudiando música

-Y me creíste jajajaja. En cuanto lo supo prefirió quitarse la vida. No quería vivir así y si fueras mas inteligente tu también harías lo mismo

El primer golpe lo hace callar. Toda la ira de Boris se desata en su contra, es aún peor que cuando lo encontró con Robert en la cama. El, amarrado, no tiene cómo defenderse. Siente los tremendos golpes que le son propinados, cuando eso ya no le basta, usa sus rodillas como apoyo y le empieza a romper los huesos, duele tanto. Sabe que está gritando y llorando pero no puede escucharse a sí mismo, está como envuelto en una burbuja de estopor.

Ve a Boris tomar algo del instrumental del doctor, claro que lo primero que reconoce es el amenazante bisturí. Con el le hace una enorme cortada que va desde su cuello hasta el pubis, ya no lo soporta mas y cae desmayado, pero justo antes de perder la consciencia le pregunta a Valkov _**"¿Le tienes miedo a la muerte?...yo no"**_**.**

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

Abre un ojo con mucho dolor, el otro no puede ni siquiera sentirlo. Cuando logra aclarar un poco la vista encuentra que está en un hospital de verdad ¿Por qué Dios se niega a dejarlo morir? Se pregunta con insistencia.

Entra una enfermera y con mucho trabajo le pregunta cómo llegó ahí. Ella le explica que un desconocido lo dejó ahí en la noche, dijo que lo había encontrado en la calle y que al ver que se trataba de usted sabía que nosotros lo atenderíamos.

Kai sacó la conclusión de que se trataba del doctor amigo de Boris quien quiso deshacerse del problema y con toda la razón del mundo. Fue amable al dejarlo en un hospital, lo mas simple hubiera sido la calle, aun había una persona que fue buena con el.

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

**CAPITULO 34.**

**MINI CROSS OVER CON KUROSHITSUJI**

Es horrible convertirse en un ser dependiente, como tiene múltiples fracturas depende de todo el mundo para comer, ir al baño, lavarse los dientes, y lo peor de todo:

-Señor Hiwatari, es hora de su baño—le anuncia con suavidad el enfermero que en su placa dice "Sebastian M." Es su tercer día hospitalizado.

-¿No hay otra persona que pueda hacerlo?—No le gusta nada su extraña amabilidad, tan exagerada y refinada.

-Lamento no poder cumplir su deseo pero, todos los demás están muy ocupados en sus áreas asignadas. Prometo que seré muy cuidadoso con su delicado cuerpo. Tengo experiencia bañando niños.

-Hnj.

Como si se tratara de la pieza de cristal cortado más valiosa del mundo, lo ayuda a levantarse, la suavidad de sus enormes manos es sorprendente. Lo conduce al baño y lo deja recargado en la pared mientras el le prepara la regadera.

-Preferiría un baño de tina.

-Son indicaciones de su médico, el baño debe ser con agua corriente para que sus heridas sanen mas rápido

-Que no esté muy caliente, la prefiero fresca

-Yes, My lord…¿Esta es una temperatura adecuada para usted?—con su mano húmeda le acaricia el brazo.

-Si.

Es tan humillante cómo es ese enfermero quien con sumo cuidado le va removiendo sus ropas, el maldito yeso de las manos le impide siquiera desvestirse solo. Esos ojos que son del mismo color a los suyos le repasan cada porción de su cuerpo, cuando ya está desnudo lo mete a la regadera y con un estropajo enjabonado le acaricia desde su cabello hasta la punta de sus pies. Sus manos son mágicas por que a pesar de ser lujuriosas le reconforta su masaje circular.

-Me disculpo si mis palabras llegan a incomodarlo pero ¿Podría ser tan amable de separar las piernas e inclinarse por favor?

-¡Pero qué demonios!

-Debo asear incluso el área de sus genitales. Al principio es un poco extraño para los pacientes el que una tercera persona los asee de un lugar tan privado pero, con los días usted se acostumbrará.

-¡NO LO PERMITIRÉ! Deme ese jabón—sin objetar nada, Sebastian le da el jabón y Kai intenta limpiarse a sí mismo pero definitivamente no puede, el jabón cae de sus manos un millón de veces y el yeso le impide hacer cualquier movimiento con la muñeca.

-No se esfuerce tanto, podría lastimarse, para eso estoy yo—lo mira de un modo que Kai queda atrapado en sus ojos rojos—solo debe poner sus manos aquí—se las pone contra el azulejo—y yo me pondré detrás de usted, no se perturbe, soy muy profesional con mi trabajo.

Un extraño calor le invade el cuerpo y obedece a lo que Sebastian le dice. En unos segundos una delicada mano le separa los glúteos y le pone espuma en toda esa sensible parte. Los dedos le acarician con maestría mientras que con la otra mano le limpia su miembro que sin querer empieza a despertar.

-Sh, Sh, no se preocupe—le susurra al oído- es normal que el cuerpo reaccione—le introduce un dedo haciéndolo gemir—verá como queda bien limpio…¿Siente esto? Con 2 dedos es mucho mejor—Kai no responde, le gusta lo que siente.

-¿Siempre has sido enfermero?—pregunta jadeante

-No, antes fui mayordomo en una hermosa mansión, lo ayudaré con esto—refiriéndose a su enorme miembro despierto

Ahora le estimula con descaro y aunque Kai ya quiere terminar ¡No puede! Es como si una fuerza sobre natural se lo impidiera. Goza demasiado con ese par de manos y sus gemidos ya no saben de pudor. El enfermero le deposita suaves besos en el cuello. Escucha el cierre del pantalón de Sebastian abrirse y en seguida siente su miembro haciendo presión en su entrada. Se siente demasiado bien, ese miembro es demasiado grande y grueso, incluso para el que está acostumbrado al sexo fuerte. De forma instintiva pone resistencia, pero ese miembro es como si tuviera vida propia y se nueve como una serpiente hasta que hacer que su entrada ceda a la presión. Entra lento, pero constante. Cuando lo tiene todo dentro se mueve a un compás enloquecedor y lo estimula en los puntos mas sensibles de su interior. Se siente mareado pero aún no puede terminar, a pesar del dolor de cabeza y sus temblorosas piernas.

-¿Es deseo del Señor Hiwatari terminar su baño?

-Si—ya no quiere sentirse tan utilizado

-Esta bien…puede terminar—como palabras mágicas, por fin pudo derramarse no sin antes lanzar un sonoro quejido acompañado de un tremendo sonrojo.

Después de eso, el enfermero lo ayudó a vestirse y a recostarse de nuevo.

-Mañana regresaré a ayudarlo a bañarse

-No gracias

-El Señor Hiwatari es muy poco tolerante, sé que mañana volverá a ser tan cooperador como hoy

-Eso mas bien suena a amenaza, pareces demonio.

-Gracias, sus palabras son tan halagadoras—antes de salir lo mira de reojo—si algún día necesita un mayordomo, con mucho gusto trabajaré para usted.—sale cerrando la puerta con elegancia.

-Lo odio

Al rato llega una enfermera con su desayuno

-Señor Kai ¡Ya se bañó!

-Si—contesta tratando de olvidar lo que pasó

-Es peligroso que se levante sin ayuda

-No estaba solo me ayudó….—no pudo terminar su frase, entró su médico con una carpeta en la mano

-Buenos días Kai, vengo a leerte el avance de tu recuperación: ya estás mucho mejor, tienes mucha salud. Así que en 3 días mas serás dado de alta

-¿No puede ser antes?

-A pesar de que tu recuperación es milagrosa tus huesos todavía no están tan firmes, para cuando salgas solo te pondremos unas vendas.

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

SEGUNDO DÍA

Esta vez Sebastian M. no lo toma en la regadera, Kai se siente aliviado. Todo está tan normal hasta que salen y lo acuesta boca arriba en la cama, desnudo, aún humedecido. El enfermero se acuesta sobre el lastimándole las cortadas de el pecho. Kai desorbita los ojos.

-El Señor Hiwatari se repone muy rápido, los huesos ya se están uniendo

-Déjame

-Su tono no es muy convincente.

-¡Si grito te meterán a la cárcel!

-Exacto…si grita.—se abalanza a besarlo

Primero Kai trata de defenderse, se zarandea pero esta muy lastimado y débil por lo que Sebastian lo somete con algo de facilidad. De nuevo esa sensación tan placentera, solo con un beso. Deja de forcejear y comienza a cooperar por lo que el beso deja de ser tan desesperado y se torna mucho mas pausado, aunque no por eso menos lujurioso.

El tiempo deja de existir, el beso es demasiado prolongado y las manos de Sebastian no dejan de repasar una y otra vez el cuerpo de Kai, baja sus labios hasta el pecho donde se entretiene lamiendo todas las heridas que tiene, la mayoría son del reciente ataque de Boris, pero muchas otras vienen de años atrás, por lo que ya están cicatrizadas pero aún así, es una piel hermosa.

Con su mano se busca el modo de abrirse los pantalones y regresa a besar los labios del cantante. Este le enrolla las piernas en la cintura, y no le importa ser utilizado de nuevo, no le importa su debilidad y mucho menos su enfermedad. Lo que quiere es sentirse de nuevo tomado por ese enfermero, está demasiado excitado para saber de razón.

Con 2 dedos Sebastian lo va preparando pero jamás deja de besarlo, y cuando siente que es prudente coloca la punta de su miembro en el mismo lugar donde estuvo un día anterior. Kai aprieta mas sus ojos y respira hondo al sentir que esta vez entra con mas velocidad, pero es aún mas delicioso que antes. Al mismo tiempo que entra ese miembro, la lengua del enfermero le invade su boca. Los movimientos comienzan y Kai comienza a gemir con toda la fuerza que le es posible.

No sabe en qué momento su excitación llega a un grado en el que no ha notado que ya hubiera entrado la enfermera a su visita normal, que a ese punto ya casi debería ser la hora de comida y Sebastian no tiene para cuando terminar. Sin embargo eso no es lo mas extraño, lo mas raro y que en ese momento Kai menos le importa es que esa lengua es demasiado grande, como si le tuviera su miembro en la boca, mientras que en la parte inferior, ese miembro se mueve con la misma maestría que una lengua, hurgando en todos los rincones de Kai. Ha llegado mas adentro de lo que cualquier juguete pudiera entrar en el cuerpo de alguien.

Kai está desesperado, es demasiado placer y de nuevo no puede terminar. Se mueve con toda fiereza, azota su cadera hacia enfrente sintiendo mas y mas adentro ese miembro que no deja de crecer. Su entrada ya está demasiado dilatada y con mucha facilidad le cabría el puño de una mano grande. Sus piernas las frota en la delgada cintura de Sebastian. Todo su interior le duele demasiado y está lleno de fluidos que se escurren hasta caer en la sábana. De pronto ese miembro cambia de textura a una mucho mas rugosa, como si de la nada se llenara de verrugas y con ellas sigue excitando aun mas a Kai.

El está como enloquecido, y sus gemidos ya no pueden salir por que lo que tiene en la boca es casi tan grande como lo que tiene en su entrada. Eso horrorizaría a cualquiera, pero Kai no tiene cabeza para nada, mas que para ese placer singular que lo tiene al borde de el delirio. Comienza a llorar deseando terminar pero hasta que Sebastian lo ve desesperado y llorando lo deja que se derrame manchando asi todo su abdomen con todo ese líquido que tenía retenido, mientras que el llena el interior de Kai con una cantidad inimaginable de semen que lo inunda hasta casi llegar a la garganta.

Luego sale de su cuerpo, con mucho cuidado, y retira su inmensa lengua de la boca de Kai mientras que este sigue con los ojos cerrados lloriqueando aún de esa excitación sin precedentes. Sebastian le acaricia con una mano el muslo y con ese simple toque lo hace que se derrame una vez mas.

Luego Kai siente que con algo de tela lo empiezan a acariciar, abre los ojos y ve a Sebastian, arreglado de la ropa y el cabello como si nada hubiera pasado y lo está comenzando a vestir. Por la luz parece que no ha pasado mucho tiempo.

-Debe descansar Sr. Hiwatari, ha gastado mucha energía

-¿Qué me hiciste?—le pregunta rabioso apretando los dientes

-Nada que no deseara, estoy para cumplir todo lo que pida, aunque sea de manera muda. Además, esta sobrecarga de excitación lo ayudará a salir mas pronto de este hospital—Kai se da cuenta que lo ha terminado de vestir y ni siquiera notó como lo hizo

-¡Lárgate!

-Duerma por favor. Mañana, lo acompañaré en algo mucho mas excitante, esto, fue solo para comprobar que su cuerpo resistirá lo de mañana

-¡VETE AL INFIERNO!

-No quisiera decirlo pero, de ahí vengo…duérmase—los ojos de Kai se comienzan a cerrar aún en contra de su voluntad y cae en un profundo sueño en el que su cuerpo regenera casi todas sus fracturas.

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

TERCER DIA

Kai está temblando en su cama, sabe que se acerca la hora en la que Sebastian M. vendrá por el. Una mezcla de miedo, incertidumbre y deseo lo invaden. Su lado racional quiere gritar y pedir ayuda por que alguien se ha estado aprovechando de el todos los días; pero su lado irracional, su lado salvaje lo induce a continuar, quiere saber qué es eso de lo que le habló el día anterior. Con el ha sentido mucho mas placer que nunca en su vida, no repara en todas la rarezas que hay alrededor de todo eso, solo quiere volver a sentirlo de nuevo.

Se abre la puerta de un modo lento, Kai respira agitado y pasa saliva con dificultad al ver la cabellera negra, la piel pálida y los ojos rojos que tanto conoce.

-Amo Kai ¿Está listo?—cierra la puerta tras el

-S…s…s…si—contesta titubeando

-Relájese—en menos de 1 segundo ya había subido a la cama y le puso un dedo en los labios para que no hiciera ruido—mi intención solo es complacerlo, de todos los modos que me sea posible

-Entonces, déjame en paz—habla con un hilo de voz

-No puedo hacerlo, no es lo que en verdad desea. Lo que usted quiere es probar el extremo de su vida, y yo le mostraré solo un poco de lo que usted en realidad desea.

Lo comienza a besar solo para inyectarlo de un deseo incontenible, para que de nuevo pierda el sentido de la realidad y del tiempo. Kai no sabe en qué momento todo vuelve a la misma confusión del día anterior, es como si el hospital desapareciera y solo quedara la cama sobre la que está. Con una velocidad impresionante se deshacen de su ropa y queda disponible para lo que el enfermero quiera hacer con el.

Sebastian lo comienza a mordisquear del cuello, de los hombros, de las clavículas y con cada beso lo va llevando mas y mas por un camino de placer en el que convierte toda su piel en un mar de sensaciones, donde cualquier caricia que le regala lo hace vibrar. Con tan solo eso su miembro se comienza a levantar estorbando un poco a Sebastian en sus labores.

-El día de hoy será diferente, lo dejaré que termine las veces que quiera, su cuerpo soportará.

Sigue bajando sus besos y cuando queda justo frente al levantado miembro se detiene, le alza las piernas en el aire y ahora comienza a lamerle la sensible área de sus glúteos repasando muy suavemente entre ellos pero sin llegar a entrar mucho. Kai comienza a gemir con mucha mas fuerza. Luego esa lengua se aleja lamiendo los muslos en esa misma postura. Su piel sabe tan bien, fresca y deseosa de placer, pero al mismo tiempo amarga de dolor, no se resiste y le muerde por donde le es posible, quisiera comerlo vivo.

Por fin le lame su parte mas sensible entre las piernas y en el momento menos esperado lo lleva todo a su boca. Kai se retuerce en la cama puesto que nunca había imaginado que una lengua puediera hacer esas maravillas. Su entrada es atendida por un par de dedos curiosos.

-Oh! Es muy cálido aquí adentro ¿Te gusta cómo lo hago?

-Si

-Ya tiene 3 adentro ¿Quiere 4?

-Si—incluso los monosílabos le cuestan trabajo.

-No, lo que el amo Kai quiere, es esto—con lentitud le empieza a meter toda la mano por lo que Kai comienza a llorar de dolor, pero le gusta como se siente, jamás pensó que un puño entero entrara en su cuerpo- mmm, es raro, la mayoría se hubiera desmayado solo con la mitad-Kai sigue lloroso, pero jadeante. En unos segundos se derrama por primera vez.-¿Esta listo para lo que viene?

-Si-responde nervioso.

-Esta bien-saca su mano y ahora pone su miembro-respire hondo, esto dolerá.

Kai hace lo que le indican. Está muy dilatado por lo que siente que el miembro de Sebastian entra con facilidad, una vez dentro este lo endereza hasta que quedan los 2 sentados en la cama, una vez que siente a Kai firmemente agarrado por la cintura lo comienza a mover, muy lento, pero en cada movimiento su miembro se va haciendo mas y mas grande en el interior de Kai.

Le gusta verle su alargado cuello, es un chico demasiado hermoso, tanto que raya en el pecado, y tiene un cuerpo muy especial, soporta demasiado, mas de lo había pensado; es hora de llevarlo mucho mas allá de lo que cualquier mente insana hubiera concebido, es hora, de hacerlo que conozca el verdadero placer, como lo hacen …los demonios.

Su miembro ha alcanzado un tamaño que está a punto de dislocarle la pelvis a Kai, está sangrando bastante pero aún así, sigue moviéndose con la mirada nublada en el infinito hasta que de nuevo no lo resiste y se derrama haciendo sonreír a Sebastian.

-Al amo Kai le gusta mucho

-Demasiado.—responde asfixiado

-Y que tal un poco de "esto"?—el miembro se mueve como el día anterior, de arriba abajo, de un lado a otro, igual que una lengua. Todo el interior del cantante es explorado, sin dejar un rincón sin conocer.

-Ya no mas—no ha dejado de lagrimear, todo le duele, pero todo le gusta

-Y yo que quiero complacerlo con…essssto—Sebastian invade a Kai con su semen, excesivamente abundante, esa cantidad no puede ser contenida en el interior por lo que mucho de ese líquido se desperdicia en las sábanas. Kai no puede contenerse y se derrama de nuevo, pero muy ligeramente, ha sido demasiado pronto.-¿Aún quiere mas Amo Kai?

-Si, quiero saber qué es eso de lo que me hablaste ayer

-Solo espero que no vaya a enloquecer. Tanto placer es nocivo para la salud, el cerebro no está preparado para algo como lo que viene.

-Jaja, para mi, tal vez lo mejor sería enloquecer por completo

-Entonces me esforzaré para hacerlo ¿Listo?

-Si

-Cierre los ojos.

Una vez que Kai ha cerrado sus hermosos ojos, Sebastian deja salir de su boca otro inmenso miembro y lo introduce en la boca de Kai, en cuanto el siente esto de inmediato sabe lo que debe hacer, lo succiona con toda su fuerza haciendo especial labor en la punta, mientras tanto, el cuerpo de Sebastian está mutando en una forma mucho mas compleja.

Su miembro ya no crece más, pero ahora está sacando sus extrañas verrugas que excitan más a Kai. La piel del bajo vientre de Sebastian, se empieza a rasgar hasta que una profunda abertura deja ver que eso no es más que algo muy similar a una vagina que con vida propia atrapa el poco atendido miembro de Kai. El ruso abre los ojos desorbitados pero Sebastian le pasa la mano por encima y lo obliga a cerrarlos de nuevo.

Sebastian está perdido en su propio placer, tenía muchos siglos que no lo había así con nadie, cada vez que intentaba llegar a ese punto sus victimas morían, en cambio Kai, le pide mas. De las verrugas emergen unas cositas muy similares lenguas, y ellas se encargan de de terminar de enloquecer a Kai.

El inofensivo ruso se carcajea y llora al mismo tiempo, su cerebro está bloqueado, sus ojos se niegan a abrirse. Ya no se mueve, está muy lastimado y esa sobre carga de placer solo deja que sus músculos tiemblen. Se ha derramado 2 veces mas en el extrañísimo interior de Sebastian y este le ha anunciado que ya no soporta mas, lo invadirá de nuevo.

Kai respira hondo y en unos segundos tanto el miembro de su boca como el de su parte inferior exploran llenándole por su interior. Siente algo de nauseas, pero es tanto el placer que solo sigue temblando en los brazos del enfermero.

-¡Y soportó todo! Me sorprende Amo Kai.—su cuerpo va regresando a la normalidad con lentitud al mismo tiempo que la mente de Kai se va haciendo nublada hasta el punto de caer inconsciente.—Necesita dormir—le pone las manos en las caderas y con eso cura su pelvis que a final de cuentas dislocó—con esto todo estará bien. Cuando despierte, solo recordará un par de besos, nada más. Algún día podremos hacer esto, todos los días.—lo besa con ternura en los labios y sale de la habitación…..

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

Así pasaron los agonizantes 3 días, y siempre ese maldito enfermero lo hacia jadear de placer tan solo usando sus manos (según los recuerdos de Kai), menos mal que ese día en la tarde lo dejarían ir.

Lo que le extraña es que no ha sabido nada de Boris en todo ese tiempo, eso lo asusta.

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

-Bien señor Kai, solo debe firmar aquí…aquí y aquí para que pueda retirarse

-¿Lleva mucho tiempo trabajando aquí el enfermero que me atendió?

-¿Enfermero? Ah, debe referirse a la Señorita Volkova, ¿No le gustó como lo atendió?

-No, ella no, me refiero al enfermero, Sebastian

-En este hospital no tenemos a ninguna persona con ese nombre

-Ah, debe ser nuevo. Es como de mi estatura, de cabello negro, muy delgado, pálido, ojos rojos y tiene unos modales muy extraños, pareciera de la época Victoriana.

-Eh no hay nadie con esa descripción aquí. Yo soy el jefe de los enfermeros y llevo trabajando aquí mas de 15 años, los conozco a todos por que yo mismo los entrevisto para contratarlos.

-No puede ser, el me estuvo-se sonroja-me estuvo ayudando a bañarme estos días

-Ah si, la señorita Volkova nos reportó que siempre que le llevaba el desayuno usted ya estaba bañado, y a pesar de que le advirtió que no lo intentara solo usted siempre estaba muy bien arreglado a tan temprana hora de la mañana

-No estaba solo ¡Sebastian me bañaba!

-Tal vez se siente confundido, los medicamentos que le administramos eran muy fuertes y usted está muy débil

-No miento ¡Un enfermero de nombre Sebastian me estuvo visitando todos los días!

-Eso es preocupante, por que quiere decir que tal vez alguno de sus fans se colaba haciéndose pasar por enfermero. Sin embargo, debo afirmarle que la seguridad está muy bien organizada, sobre todo al tenerlo a usted como paciente se le cerró un piso solo para su uso.

-¿Tiene cámaras de seguridad?

-Si, en los pasillos y escaleras.

-¡Quiero ver los videos!

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

Lo llevan al área donde se resguardan todos los videos de seguridad. El director del hospital está presente por que es muy delicado lo que Kai afirma.

Revisan con cuidado los videos de los días que el estuvo, no se encontró nada, solo se veía a la enfermera de planta, pero a las 6 de la mañana, que era cuando Kai reportaba que era visitado por "Sebastian" no había movimiento solo 2 guardias de seguridad en la puerta.

-¿Quién es ese mentado Sebastian?—pregunta exasperado

-Nadie entró a su habitación, es mas, si gusta le muestro la lista de los empleados que tenemos y confirma que no hay nadie con ese nombre.

Kai revisó las listas, los horarios, incluso las fotos que estaban almacenadas en los archivos, nadie se acercaba siquiera a la descripción.

Agotado de que no pudo comprobar la existencia de ese enfermero tuvo que aceptar la respuesta de "los medicamentos eran muy fuertes" y pedir que le mandaran un auto para que lo regresara a su casa.

Tanto el director del hospital como el jefe de enfermeros lo acompañaron hasta su auto cuando este llegó. Fastidiado entró y le cerraron la puerta recomendándole que descanso absoluto al menos una semana mas. Justo cuando los vio dar 2 pasos atrás para dejar que la camioneta blindada avanzara, ¡vio a Sebastian parado a un lado de los médicos!

-¡Sebastian!

-¿Dónde?—preguntan todos

-Ahí—les señala a su lado

-Disculpe pero, no hay nadie—lo tienen parado a un lado y no lo ven. Kai se tapa la boca cuando Sebastian le hace la seña con el dedo de "silencio"—descanse, con eso se repondrá mas rápido.

El bicolor se queda muy desconcertado con lo que pasó. Ni los médicos, ni el chofer, ni los de seguridad vieron que Sebastian estaba ahí ¿Sería una alucinación? No puede ser, no pudo estar alucinando todos los días que un dulce enfermero lo bañaba y lo hacía pasar tremendos orgasmos.

¿En verdad era un demonio? O tal vez es la muerte que ya me está rondando—piensa con escalofríos sin apagar la luz para dormir y con su fiel pastor alemán en los pies de la cama para que hiciera ruido si algo se acercaba.

**PPBKAI continuará….**

Hola: tade pero llegué. Es que de pronto me vino la idea de este extrañisisisisimo lemon y no podia subir el capitulo hasta que lo hubiera terminado. Yo quiero un mayordomo así ¿Alguien me puede recomendar alguno?

Quiero agradecer a **DANHK, MISSY LAN, KIRAY HIMAWARI, MARIAN T HIWATARI, GABZ Y LACRYMA KISMET **por haber dejado un review el capi pasado. me disculpo de nuevo por el atraso, pero de verdad que ahora no he tenido tiempo de absoluamente nada, odio el trafico de la ciudad, es ahi donde pierdo como 4 horas diarias!

Cuidense, los quiero mucho y se portan mal. Ojala puedan dejarme un review, se los agradeceré mucho. BESOS


	38. Chapter 35

**EL OCASO DE UNA ESTRELLA**

**Autor: PPBKAI**

Disclamer: los personajes de esta serie no me pertenecen...ya no se que tipo de disclamer poner después de tantos fics.

**En el capítulo anterior:**

Hitoshi muere arrollado por el auto de Boris pero antes de morir le confiesa que Kai está infectado de SIDA ya hora todos morirán.

Boris llama a sus "amiguitos" para que se deshagan del cadáver. Mientras que el noquea a Kai y lo lleva a casa de su amigo médico para que los examine, tiene miedo de que lo que dijo Hitoshi sea cierto.

El resultado es positivo y en un arranque de ira casi mata a Kai a golpes. Es el doctor quien deja al bicolor en un hospital para ser atendido, aunque ahí el cantante vive una experiencia aterradora, lo que común mente se denomina "Encuentro cercano del cuarto tipo" o en este caso "Encuentro cercano en el cuarto con un tipo". (Lamento haber confundido a todos en ese lemmon, la historia sigue su trama normal de drama-tragedia sin ciencia ficción, solo fue una diarrea mental que necesitaba desahogar)

**CAPITULO 35: Carlotta y Boris.**

Aún su cuerpo tiembla solo de recordar lo vivido en el hospital, pero con el paso de los días ya se siente un poco mas tranquilo, aunque tuvo que ir con el médico para que le recomendara unas cápsulas de complejo B para el estrés.

Han pasado casi 30 días desde que salió del hospital y es la hora que no tiene noticias de Boris. Solo sabe, por voz de su nuevo representante, que pronto iniciará otra gira mundial, aunque ahora ya será muy diferente a la primera que hizo, ahora sus presentaciones ya no son en lugares gigantescos como estadios. Ahora Kai es un cantante muy refinado que hace varias presentaciones en un solo lugar, pero el público es reducido y siempre es una velada de Gala donde su voz es la gran protagonista en el escenario, aunque, a pesar de eso, el mundo lo sigue viendo como el ser mas sensual del planeta y hasta ahora, a pesar de tantos años, no ha habido nadie que siquiera se le acerque en cuestiones de belleza y talento. Kai sigue siendo único en un mundo tan competido.

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

Un martes tiene que ir a la disquera por que hay varios asuntos que arreglar y a pesar de que hizo todo lo posible por que la gente fuera a su casa, esta vez sería el quien se desplazara, pero que lo tomen como un favor especial, el es demasiado como para acatar las indicaciones de "preséntate en tal lugar".

En cuanto llega se acerca a el su ingeniero de sonido, un señor de unos 40 años que ha trabajado al lado de Kai desde que comenzó, lo ha visto crecer y sufrir, Kai lo conoce muy bien, solo en el ámbito profesional, pero le tiene estima por que es un gran colaborador que jamás le ha quedado mal.

-Kai, no te hemos podido localizar en ningún lugar por varias semanas.

-¿Y eso importa?—responde cortante

-No importaría si no fuera por que te han estado llamando mil veces de tu antiguo colegio, el Chateau d'Arts. Y lo mas extraño de todo es que siempre llama ese chico, Yuriy Ivanov, con el que filmaste 2 videos—con esto Kai olvida todo a su alrededor

-¡¿Yuriy ha estado llamando?

-Siempre se oye angustiado, yo le prometí que trataría de encontrarte, se que lo aprecias, pero no supimos nada de ti. Tu teléfono estaba desconectado, luego te busqué en tu casa y parecía abandonada ¿Ya no vives ahí?

-¡¿Dijo algo en especial?

-Que por favor te reportaras de inmediato, Carlotta esta muy grave.

-¡DEMONIOS! ¡Cancelen todo! Me voy al colegio—nada pudo detenerlo, el mismo tomó el auto y con la torpeza de las vendas fue trastabillando hasta llegar al colegio.

Uno de los profesores le informó que debía de ir a cierto hospital, Carlotta estaba agonizando, Yuriy y algunos otros alumnos estaban con ella, ellos le explicarían todo con mayor detalle.

De nuevo tomó el volante y llegó al hospital, ya no le importaba el cubrir su rostro para guardar el anonimato, se presentó en el módulo en información y con voz alta preguntó por Carlotta. Lo llevaron al tercer piso donde de inmediato pudo reconocer cierta cabellera pelirroja

-¡Yuriy!

-Hasta que apareces idiota, llevo semanas buscándote

-¿Qué paso? ¡Quiero ver a Carlotta!

-Antes que eso, debes saberlo todo—respira hondo—le detectaron un cáncer en el estómago, ya era etapa terminal pero lo ocultó a todos. Hace un mes que llegó al hospital, esta desahuciada Kai—su voz se quiebra, Kai lo abraza pero el se zafa—yo me enteré por que un maestro me aviso, ya pasaron muchos años y ya no vivo en el colegio

-Ya eres un violinista famoso

-Violinista, no muy famoso, pero…ahora…vivo con alguien—le suelta con dolor. Kai siente una puñalada en el corazón

-Encontraste a alguien—sabía que era lo más sano.

-Si—le hace una seña a un enorme chico de cabello rubio platinado para que se acerque—te presento a Bryan

-Hola Kai, Yuriy me ha contado mucho de ti

-¿En serio? Espero que no sean cosas muy malas

-No, al contrario, lo se todo.

-Yo…solo—trata de no llorar—cuídalo mucho

-Lo haré, pero en este momento lo importante es Carlotta

-Voy a verla

-Kai—Yuriy lo jala del brazo—ella ya no es la persona que conociste—esta vez sus sentimientos lo controlan—ya no tiene cabello ni dentadura, pesa 34 kilos, ya no come y todo el tiempo vomita algo negro, los médicos nos explicaron que son sus jugos gástricos. El dolor es tan fuerte que le ponen grandes cantidades de morfina, ya no conoce a nadie. Los médicos no se explican por qué no ha muerto, pero…ella—las lágrimas lo ahogan—solo pronuncia "Kai"…¡No ha muerto por que te quiere ver! ¡Te quiere a ti! No la defraudes.

-Noooo—llora aún mas—quiero verla

-¿Estás listo?

-Si

-Vamos.

Entran al apestoso cuarto, ahí está un irreconocible pedazo de Carlotta. Es mucho peor de lo que Yuriy le describió, la muerte está escrita en su rostro. Tiene la mirada perdida, el pelirrojo se sienta a su lado y le toma la mano.

-Carlotta, Carlotta, mira quien vino a verte…es Kai

-¿Kai? ¿Mi Kai?

-Si, estoy aquí—ella aclara su mirada y la clava en el

-¡Eres tu!—le estira su mano amoratada de tanto suero que le han puesto, esta fría

-Soy yo, he venido por ti hermosa Carlotta—llora ya sin importarle nada

-Kai, hijo—le hace la seña a Yuriy para que le enderece la cama

-No sabes cuánto te he extrañado. Cada día pienso en ti

-Diario rezo por….buaghhhh—se voltea a un lado de la cama y vomita lo negro que le dijo Yuriy, es tan impresionante; le salpica los zapatos a Kai pero a este no me importa, de inmediato toma un pañuelo de los que están a un lado y con el le limpia la boca con cariño, como si fuera su madre.

-¿Rezas por mi? Es lo más hermoso que he escuchado en mi vida.

-Toda madre reza por su hijo. ¿Cómo van tus clases de canto?—Yuriy le hace la seña de que le siga la corriente

-Van bien, creo que no lo hago tan mal

-¡Pero si eres el mejor! Cantas como los ángeles. Pero, por favor, escúchame…ese muchacho moreno, el japonés

-Hitoshi

-Ese, cof** cof**…no me da nada de confianza ¡No vayas con el!

-No iré con el.—ella vive en otro tiempo…en los buenos tiempos—Creeme Carlotta, no iré con el, echaría mi vida a perder.

-Dame agua. Tengo mucha sed

-Tiene 4 días que no acepta ni el agua—Yuriy se sorprende

-Claro claro—Kai le prepara un vaso con muy poca agua y se la acerca, la toma de la nuca y con todo el amor del mundo hace que tome 3 tragos

-Gracias, es tan fresca…y ¿Cómo ha estado…Buaghhh…-de nuevo el vómito negro, su estómago ya no acepta ni siquiera los 3 tragos de agua

-Ya no te esfuerces, por favor…ya no

-Kai ¿Me cantarías una canción?

-Claro. Me sé una que creo es la mejor para ti—afina su garganta y le toma con fuerza la mano.

_**She  
may be the face I can't forget,  
the trace of pleasure or regret,  
may be my treasure or the price I have to pay.  
She  
may be the song that summer sings,  
may be the chill that autumn brings.  
May be a hundred different things  
within the measure of a day.**_

___Ella,__puede ser la cara que no puedo olvidar,__el rastro del placer o del arrepentimiento,__puede ser mi tesoro o el precio que tengo que pagar._

_Ella, __puede ser la canción que entona el verano,__puede ser el frío que trae el otoño.__Puede ser cientos de cosas diferentes, __a lo largo de un mismo día._

_**She  
may be the beauty or the beast,  
may be the famine or the feast;  
may turn each day into a heaven or a hell.  
She may be the mirror of my dreams,  
the smile reflected in a stream.  
She may not be what she may seem,  
inside her shell.  
**_

_Ella, __puede ser la bella o la bestia,__puede ser la escasez o el deleite;__puede convertir cada día en un cielo o en un infierno._

_Pude ser el reflejo de mis sueños,__la sonrisa reflejada en un riachuelo.__Ella no es lo que parece,__dentro de su concha._

_**She,  
who always seems so happy in a crowd,  
whose eyes can be so private and so proud,  
no one's allowed to see them when they cry.  
She  
may be the love that cannot hope to last;  
may come to me from shadows of the past  
that I'll remember till the day I die.  
**_

_Ella, __quien siempre se ve tan feliz en la multitud,__cuyos ojos pueden ser tan íntimos y tan orgullosos,__a nadie se le permite verlos cuando lloran._

_Ella, __puede ser el amor que no se puede esperar que dure;__puede venir a mí desde las sombras del pasado, __que recordaré hasta el día que muera._

___**She  
may be the reason I survive,  
the why and wherefore I'm alive;  
the one I'll care for through the rough in ready years.  
Me,  
I'll take her laughter and her tears  
and make them all my souvenirs,  
for where she goes I've got to be.  
The meaning of my life is…**_

She  
She… Oh she!

_Ella, __puede ser la razón por la que sobrevivo, __el por qué y por lo cual estoy vivo; __a quien cuidaré a través de la adversidad en los años por venir._

_Yo; __Yo tomaré su risa y sus lágrimas, __y las haré mis recuerdos, __a donde vaya yo estaré. _

_El significado de mi vida es…_

_Ella._

_Ella... ¡Oh, ella!_

El hospital se inunda con su bellísima voz, que al estar cargada de dolor hace que a todos se les erice la piel, es tan potente que incluso a 3 calles alrededor se escucha su canto, algo que solo Kai puede hacer. Yuriy termina en un mar de lágrimas, jamás había escuchado algo tan bello, el rostro de Kai es como el de un ángel lastimado. Afuera los demás estudiantes están llorando desconsolados.

-Te gustó Carlotta?...¿Carlotta?...Carlotta…Carlotta…¡Carlotta!...¡CARLOTTAAAA!—grita con desesperación—NO ME HAGAS ESTO…NO TE VAYAS…NO, NOOOOOOO

-Kai—Yuriy lo abraza con todas sus fuerzas—se ha ido ¡Se ha ido!

-¡Noo! ¡Doctor! ¡NECESITO UN MÉDICO!—entran corriendo 2 enfermeras y un médico, tras de ellos todos los demás estudiantes

-Lo siento…ella…ya no sufre. Con permiso.—se retiran para dejarlos desahogar su dolor.

El llanto invade el piso 3, todos rodean la cama de Carlotta. Kai se abraza a ella con desesperación, ya ni siquiera le salen lágrimas, solo algunos quejidos con aliento. Ve que Yuriy es protegido por los brazos de Bryan y él llora en su pecho. Kai siente tanto dolor, ya no lo soporta más ¿Por qué no puede morir de una vez?

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

Después de los funerales Kai regresa a su desolada mansión, descuidada, con motas de polvo sobre las finísimas alfombras, los ventanales sucios sobre todo en las partes más altas. Goliat lo espera, entonces recuerda que si el no está, no hay nadie que le de comer.

-Llevas 3 días sin comer—le acaricia su cabeza, el manso perro todavía le mueve la cola-¡Perdóname!—lo abraza y se pone a llorar de nuevo-te quité a Max que era la persona que tanto te quería, te quité a la servidumbre que por obligación te cuidaba y ahora yo…me desaparezco así, primero lo del hospital, afortunadamente el servicio de las casas cercanas te dieron algo por la reja, ¡ESTO SE ACABO!

Se levanta de golpe y va hacia la cocina, el perro va tras el. Abre el refrigerador y encuentra 2 inmensos pedazos de carne de res, revisa que aún estén en buen estado, Goliat brinca queriendo arrebatárselos.

-No Goliat, tú no puedes comer carne recién sacada del refrigerador, tú vales mucho más que eso, debo pedirte perdón por tanto que te he descuidado, te la prepararé como lo mereces.

Prepara la carne con algo de mantequilla, especies y la mete al hormo, el perro babea desesperado y chilla escandalosamente. Solo espera unos minutos y saca el platillo en su punto, la carne está jugosa y ha regado algo de sangre en el traste.

-Ten—le pone el traste en el suelo, de inmediato el perro se pone como loco y come—tu si debes comer, has sido tan bueno conmigo—le vuelve a acariciar la cabeza—pero debo consentirte mas-se levanta y va a un rincón, de ahí toma una botella-nada como el vino tinto para acompañar una carne-descorcha y le echa la mitad en su traste de agua-bébelo, te hará sentir mejor-como el perro está comiendo tan rápido de inmediato le da lengüetazos al traste. Kai se sienta a su lado en el piso, recarga su espalda en la pared—yo te acompañaré tomando el resto.

En unos cuantos tragos termina el contenido de la botella, el tampoco ha comido por ello se marea con mas facilidad. Trastabillando llega hasta su mini cantina, toma la botella de wisky y regresa a su lugar anterior.

-El alcohol mi amigo, el alcohol te hace olvidar muchas cosas, a mi me hace olvidar todo, ser feliz unos instantes, y mira—le muestra unas pastillas, el perro ni lo ve, sigue comiendo- me las encontré, creí que me había desecho de todo, ya no quería seguir tomando estas cochinadas pero ¡Tengo tantas en toda la casa! JAJAJAJAJA. Ten—le echa una en el traste con vino-para que me acompañes a olvidar, pasemos una ultima velada de amigos. Mañana te llevaré con algún vecino para que se quede contigo, quiero dejarte a salvo, en una casa decente…¡ya se! Aquí cerca hay una familia de mucho dinero, son dueños de una fábrica de tenis y ¿Sabes qué? La hija mayor tiene 2 hijos, seguro ellos te cuidarán bien…te querrán…jugarán contigo-comienza a llorar-formarás parte de una familia…en navidad andarás con cuernos de reno y un ridículo sweter verde también con un reno. Cuando abran los regalos-su lágrimas ya gotean al piso—seguro tendrán algo para ti, un original hueso de carnaza con moño. En los cumpleaños de los niños andarás con un gorrito de fiesta y todos los niños te mojarán y dirán que eres "El perro maravilla". Debí hacer eso hace mucho tiempo. ¿Cuándo yo he hecho algo bueno por ti? Creo que ya es tiempo, que aunque sea una vez en mi vida, haga algo que salve una vida. Si esa familia no te quiere, te buscaré otra, y así andaré tocando de puerta en puerta hasta que te pueda acomodar en un hogar, para que cuando menos tu si sepas qué es eso, por que yo…por que yo…-deja de hablar y comienza a beber sin parar un segundo, se pone todas las 5 pastillas en la boca y las traga con el wisky.

En poco tiempo los efectos comienzan, tiene recuerdos de la academia, Carlotta, su amor infantil e imposible de Yuriy. Ya no le queda nada. Ahora si está solo. Carlotta ha muerto y tanto lo amaba que resistió hasta verlo de nuevo para morir y Yuriy….ya tiene a alguien a su lado que lo quiere, se notaba a leguas cuando le acariciaba la espalda para consolarlo, ¡Qué envidia! Nadie estuvo con el para darle un abrazo de consuelo.

No sabe cuando es que se queda dormido en el suelo, Goliat se acomoda a su lado todo aturdido, de algún modo Kai puede mover su brazo y se lo pone alrededor del lomo, lo abraza fuerte y otra lágrima sale de su ojo de rubí.

Al medio día Kai abre sus ojos, se siente terrible, como todas las mañanas desde hace algunos años. Se levanta y lleva al Goliat al jardín, el perro sale muy contento hasta que la diversión se acaba.

-Te voy a bañar

-Uhju-mueve su cabeza con sus orejas gigantes, es demasiado inteligente y sabe lo que esos significa. Se echa a correr y Kai va tras el con la manguera.

-¡Ven acá! No te vas a salvar—lo arrincona y ahí le avienta el agua y el shampoo-nadie va a querer a un perro apestoso—al verse perdido se deja masajear por las suaves manos de Kai. Lo mira con atención y se puede distinguir su mirada triste-sabes lo que va a pasar ¿verdad?—el perro chilla y le da la pata-es por tu bien, a mi lado…te mataría de hambre. Te quiero tanto…¡Goliat!-el perro lo abraza fuerte y Kai le corresponde-tu no vas a seguir a mi lado por que todo lo destruyo, tu no-se talla las lágrimas con el antebrazo-por eso, te dejaré impecable para que cuando los niños te abracen se enamoren de inmediato de ti.-el perro triste se deja bañar pero no deja de mirarlo un segundo, a final de cuentas, los animales solo tienen un amo en toda la vida.

Una vez que deja a Goliat como para concurso el se va a arreglar, se da un buen baño, se perfuma y se pone ropa del todo informal, esculca entre sus cosas y saca un moño de regalo gigante que venía en unas cosas que le mandó la disquera, era un moño rojo. Una vez que le pone su correa a Goliat le amarra el moño al cuello, se ve graciosísimo.

-Ahora si amigo, comenzarás una buena vida…lejos de mi.

Llega a la casa de los vecinos que escogió para ser herederos del perro, pide hablar con cualquiera de la familia. De inmediato lo recibe el jefe, un caballero de porte castigador y rostro duro, lo recibe en su sala, claro que el perro se queda en el patio.

-¿A qué se debe el honor de su visita?-se le hace extrañísimo que el popular y extremadamente atractivo cantante esté en la sala de su casa

-No, el honor el mío.-le suelta sus clásicas sonrisas que desarman—es que, me da mucha pena pero, quisiera pedirle, a usted y a toda su familia un gran favor.

-Usted dirá, y si está en nuestras posibilidades lo haremos.

-Mire, no es algo sencillo…yo, tengo una vida muy complicada y la disquera me anunció que hay nuevos proyectos y…no tengo a nadie que se cuide de mi pastor alemán. Entonces, yo quiero acomodarlo con una familia donde lo quieran.-oyen unas carcajadas de los niños en el jardín, ya están jugando con el perro, de inmediato le pusieron una "capa" amarrada al collar-creo que a los niños les agradó. ¿Por qué no vamos al jardín un momento?-salen al portón y 2 hermosos niños muy cuidados con finas ropas corren hacia el hombre mayor.

-¿Puedes creerlo abuelo? Salimos y ahí estaba este cachorro con un moño para regalo-¿cachorro de mas de 60 kg?

-Primero saluden, tenemos visitas.

-¡Wow! ¿Tu eres Kai el cantante?

-Si

-Ooohhh ¿Quieres jugar con "precioso"?-así bautizaron al perro.

-De hecho, ese perro es mío, y vine a hablar con su abuelo por que por trabajo ya no lo podré cuidar y me gustaría que se quedara con una buena familia. Y…no se llama "Precioso" se llama "Goliat"-a pesar de todo, salvará a su perro de un humillante nombre.

-¡¿Nos lo podemos quedar? Si abuelo, di que si…si, si, si si, por favor, queremos a Goliat, siempre hemos querido un Goliat como este.

-¿Siempre han querido un "Goliat"?

-Si, abuelo, queremos quedarnos con el.

-Tiene todas sus vacunas y está entrenado-agrega Kai

-Abuelo, por favor, mira que hermoso es, si, si, si, si, anda, di que si

-¡Esta bien! Esta bien, se pueden quedar con el perro

-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

-Pero no quiero destrozos

-NOOOOOOO

-Gracias-agrega Kai-esto me deja muy tranquilo para hacer mi largo viaje que tengo planeado-cuando caminan a la salida Goliat corre y se le avienta por la espalda, le chilla desesperado-no hagas esto mas difícil. Por favor-lo abraza, el señor se conmueve-yo se que, en esta casa te van a querer, serás parte de la familia-trata de no llorar pero su voz se quiebra-serás el compañero de juegos de los niños. Cuídalos como me has cuidado a mi-logra que lo suelte-deja que te regrese algo de lo que tu me has dado a mi. Adiós Goliat-le da un beso y sale de la casa-el perro le ladra y le mueve la cola-Adiós, ¡Se feliz!...¡Te quiero!-se va a su casa corriendo, escucha a lo lejos las risas de los niños y los ladridos de su perro.

Regresa a su casa, aún más sola que antes, no se puede estar peor en este mundo. Ya es el momento de hacer la última cosa que le queda pendiente.

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

BORIS

Un día en la mañana, un atractivo hombre de negocios se levanta de su cama y baja a desayunar. Una de sus sirvientas le pone en la mesa su energético desayuno acompañado de su "vitamina anti envejecimiento" que le sale carísima que le traigan desde Francia. Una vez que queda arreglado como un maniquí aborda uno de sus lujosos autos y se va a ver a su trofeo, el chico mas atractivo del planeta: Kai Hiwatari, y planea utilizarlo para sus placeres cuando menos 2 días. Es la vida perfecta.

Nunca hubiera podido imaginar que ese mismo día en la noche su mundo se estaría derrumbando. Está sumergido en su jacuzzi y se mira las manos "_Tengo SIDA…y tengo mucho miedo a morir"._

Desde que era muy pequeño, cuando cobró consciencia de lo que significaba la muerte sintió un gran temor, por lo que pensó en "vivir lo más posible antes de partir". Ese mismo miedo lo motivó a hacer cosas grandes en su vida. Ahora era una persona poderosa, llena de lujos y dinero. Tolo lo que había querido, lo había obtenido de un modo o de otro.

A veces se miraba al espejo y se restiraba las arrugas de alrededor de los ojos y sentía que su reloj corría en reversa, pero se sentía muy fuerte para vivir por varios años mas.

Ahora todo eso se había venido para abajo, y es mucho peor que morir de improviso en un trágico accidente, está condenado a morir de una enfermedad larga y dolorosa, no importa cuánto dinero tenga, ella ganará.

Un temblor se apodera de su cuerpo, algunos gruñidos salen involuntariamente de su garganta, se restriega la cara con fuerza, tiene mucho miedo, un miedo que raya en la histeria. Recuerda que Kai le dijo que Max prefirió quitarse la vida antes que cargar con la enfermedad ¡No es posible que ese niño tuviera mas agallas que el! De ningún modo pensaba en adelantar el proceso de su muerte, al contrario, recurriría a todos los métodos que le ofrecieran la esperanza de un día más de vida, solo… un día más.

***0000***

Comienza a buscar ayuda con expertos en el tema, le explican que la enfermedad ha avanzado de modo considerable, pero gracias a que tiene mas salud que un roble es que no ha sentido los estragos hasta ahora que se ha enterado.

Le proponen algunos tratamientos radicales y el los intenta todos. La mayoría son muy dolorosos, le dejan en cama por días, otros lo hacen vomitar, algunos mas le tiran el cabello a mechones. Lo que no ayuda en nada al tratamiento es el estado de ánimo, el pánico acaba con sus defensas, en cuestión de semanas pierde 13 kilos y está muy lejos de acabar.

Ha perdido la noción del tiempo, ha descuidado sus negocios pero recuerda que tiene un tesoro muy valioso que no puede abandonar. Reúne fuerza de su interior para comer mejor y darse tiempo para disfrutar un poco de el, antes de irse.

***0000***

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

Kai se ha seguido reponiendo se modo asombroso, ya le quitaron la mayoría de las vendas, pero 2 de las fracturas si tomarán mas tiempo.

Pero mientras estuvo esperando vengarse de Hitoshi, mientras cantaba o ensayaba, todo el tiempo buscaba "algo" para darle un buen golpe a Boris y guardarlo para cuando fuera el momento adecuado.

No fue nada fácil esa búsqueda, hasta que todo llegó a sus manos en el modo que menos hubiera imaginado:

====HACE POCO MAS DE UN AÑO=====

Una vez que estaba platicando con Boris en su oficina, este salió un momento para atender una llamada y accidentalmente dejó un cajón abierto. Kai primero no le tomó importancia hasta que se comenzó a aburrir por la tardanza de Boris.

Primero miró al piso, al techo, jugó con sus dedos, agarró una hoja y se puso a hacer dibujos obscenos para después mostrárselos a Boris y cuando ya no encontró nada divertido que hacer se cambió de asiento para ponerse a esculcar el escritorio y hacerlo enojar.

Primero no había nada divertido hasta que se encontró en el fondo con algo que era completamente diferente a lo demás. Lo sostuvo en sus manos y lo observó por un rato, se lo guardó en una de las bolsas del pantalón. Mas interesado siguió buscando en los demás cajones y encontró algunas cosas al respecto lo que pudo lo anotó de rápido en la hoja de dibujos obscenos.

No se conformó con el escritorio y siguió buscando en toda la oficina hasta que se aseguró que no había nada más que le fuera de utilidad, regresó a su lugar inicial y se fingió dormido. Después de 5 minutos un beso en la mejilla "lo despertó".

-Te ves hermoso cuando te despiertas

-¿Quieres verme despertar mañana?—le responde coqueto

-Me encantaría

-Ni modo-se levanta de su silla—mañana temprano tengo unas entrevistas, no puedo desvelarme

-Esta me la debes Kai—lo abraza y lo besa

-Te daré lo que te mereces.

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

Ahora que Kai sabe que Boris debe de estar sufriendo (lo conoce de sobra) es momento de usar esa última carta. Se regocija sabiendo lo que va a hacer, del sufrimiento tan grande que le hará pasar a Boris, tal vez eso lo mate más que la propia enfermedad.

Mira a todos lados, su casa sigue sola desde que despidió a la servidumbre para tener a Hitoshi como mascota. La mansión ha perdido gran parte de su belleza, pero eso ahora ya no importa.

Kai hace maletas para ir a visitar un hermoso país en el que curiosamente no ha estado, un lugar rico en arte, belleza y cultura, con un pasado algo catastrófico pero nada ha podido hacer que Austria pierda su elegancia natural.

Prepara unas maletas muy grandes y renta una pequeña casita por tiempo indeterminado, ya mandará por algo que se le haya olvidado. Antes de salir con rumbo al aeropuerto, voltea a ver el majestuoso recibidor, recuerda como era en el tiempo cuando entró por primera vez, cuando soñó con vivir ahí con Yuriy, todavía con nubes en la cabeza de todo lo que había vivido en la gira mundial.

Con nostalgia ve las escaleras y desearía que Max bajara de nuevo por ellas, afortunadamente el ya no será partícipe de lo que viene. Cierra la puerta y prefiere no volver a mirar atrás y mejor mira hacia en frente donde le dará la estocada final a la persona que más lo ha dañado en su vida: Boris Valkov.

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

Cuando llega a Austria un auto ya lo está esperando para llevarlo a su nueva vivienda, en el camino se enamora del romanticismo de sus calles, de la tranquilidad de su gente, si no fuera por el "trabajo" que va a hacer sería el lugar perfecto para unas vacaciones.

En cuanto llega a la casa que rentó se mete a dar un buen baño, se arregla con especial cuidado, usa la mejor sus colonias y se enfunda en su fina ropa. Con el rostro demacrado por la enfermedad que apenas quiere comenzar a manifestarse con descaro, pero esa mirada triste le da un toque de sensualidad a su perfecto rostro.

Sale al portón y revisa que esté el auto que rentó para andar en la ciudad, un Mercedes negro, hermoso, estable, lujoso y muy similar a muchos que circulan en la ciudad. Siguiendo el mapa llega a una zona adinerada, al pasar por la avenida principal reconoce una elegante cafetería que ya ha visto en fotografías muchas veces, su llamativo toldo rosa con café de inmediato deja claro el giro del negocio. Encuentra un lugar cercano para estacionarse y camina hacia el café. Los paseantes lo miran asombrados, ese joven es idéntico al cantante Kai Hiwatari. Una jovencita atrevida se acerca y le pregunta:

-¿Eres Kai Hiwatari?

-No hermosa—le responde algo fuerte para que todos escuchen—pero gracias por compararme con alguien como el

-Ups, disculpa

-No te preocupes.

Con esto logró quitarse buena parte de las miradas que lo acosaban, aún así no pasaba del todo inadvertido.

Cuando llega a la cafetería puede ver que afortunadamente no hay casi nada de clientela, tal vez se debe a que es lunes a las 4:00 de la tarde.

Le gusta el lugar: lujoso, de buen gusto, finos muebles y precios altos. Camina con paso firme hacia una barra con bonitas sillas para los clientes solitarios. Un chico con una camisa blanca y chaleco rojo se acerca a pregunatarle su orden. Pide un café irlandés , en seguida el chico hace todos los malabares correspondientes (_nota ppb: para quienes no hayan tenido la oportunidad de probarlo, llegan a flamearlo hasta tu mesa y hacen show y medio para servirlo, aunque si se sube un poco a la cabeza jaja__)- _En cuanto le da el primer sorbo queda encantado con el sabor, tiene que reconocer que usan de los mejores cafés del mundo. Cuando ha dado 5 sorbos llama de nuevo al mesero.

-¿Sucede algo señor?

-¿Se encuentra el dueño del lugar?

-¿Hay algo malo en su bebida?—pregunta asustado

-Al contrario, quiero felicitarlo, a ambos, es un excelente café—hace sonrojar al chico

-Sssss, si está—como autómata va a buscar al dueño.

Luego de un par de minutos sale por un escondido pasillo un joven. Kai lo mira de arriba abajo y no puede vitar que una sonrisa maliciosa y ladeada se dibuje en su rostro.

Al fin tiene frente a el a su última arma para acabar con Boris ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que su debilidad estuviera en Austria?

El joven camina con seguridad, dejando claro que es el dueño del lugar, viste casual con una camisa azul cielo y unos pantalones negros. Se nota que ha vivido bien toda su vida, que ha recibido buena educación y que le gusta que se haga lo que dice.

De inmediato capta su atención atrapándolo con sus ojos de rubí, el chico trata de ocultar su asombro, le pregunta.

-¿Desea hablar conmigo?

-Solo quería felicitarlo por su buen café

-Nos esforzamos para ofrecer el mejor café del país

-Y uno de los mejores del mundo. He tenido la oportunidad de ir a varios países y sin duda este es unos de los mejores

-Es un placer halagar a paladares tan exigentes. Disculpe si lo molesto con mi pregunta pero ¿Es usted Kai?

-Yo pensé que nadie me iba a reconocer—se finge sorprendido

-¡En serio!—el mesero se sonroja aún mas-¿Me da su autógrafo?

-Los que quieras—el chico sacó una hoja cualquiera y en ella Kai le puso una sencilla dedicatoria, con ese alboroto la gente comenzó a mirar.

-Si gustas podemos ir a mi oficina para que termine su café

-Gracias, no quiero hacer mucho escándalo. Pero no me hablen con formalidades, siento que se forma una barrera

-Bien Kai, como quieras,

Los 2 entraron a la pequeña pero cómoda oficina y cierran la puerta para que nadie los moleste. Se acomodan en el escritorio. El dueño del lugar se queda mirando a Kai con detenimiento al tomar café, lo recorre. Kai siente la mirada y posa sus ojos en el soprendiéndose con lo que encuentra: el esperaba una mirada clásica de deseo y lujuria, por el contrario, esa mirada es fría, analítica y pensativa, pero al sentirse descubierto suavizó sus facciones,

-¿Se puede saber el motivo de tu visita a Austria?

-Trabajo y placer

-¿Estarás mucho tiempo aquí?

-No lo se, me gusta mucho este lugar. Alquilé una posada por tiempo indeterminado

-¿Vienes solo?

-Si. Todo el tiempo estoy rodeado de gente, me gusta aprovechar cada momento que tengo de soledad. Tu cafetería es hermosa ¿Por qué escogiste ese giro?

-Quería algo que fuera solo mío, que no tuviera que compartirlo con nadie y al mismo tiempo ofrecer momentos igual de íntimos a la gente

-Amo los momentos íntimos

-¿Te gusta tu trabajo?—la pregunta abrupta descontrola a Kai

-Si. Me gusta el arte en todos los aspecto, nací para cantar y a pesar de los duros momentos que he llegado a pasar, no dejaría esto por nada del mundo—la clásica respuesta que le daría aun reportero

-La clásica respuesta que le darías a un reportero—de nuevo sorprende a Kai leyéndole el pensamiento

-¿Eh?

-Te lo pregunto como persona, no como cantante ¿De verdad te gusta tu trabajo?

-¿Por qué dudas de mi respuesta? ¿Acaso tú no quieres tu trabajo?

-Yo elegí este trabajo,. En el mundo de la farándula no tienes muchas opciones de elegir, regularmente ella es la que te escoge a ti-si tono es casi enojado

-Conoces bien este medio. Mejor que muchos que están dentro de el

-No tanto—regresa a su actitud mas tranquila—solo he conocido a personas que están dentro de ese medio.

-Afortunadamente ese no es mi caso. Yo elegí la música por que la amo y a pesar de que ella me ha rechazado muchas veces yo insistí hasta ser lo que soy ¿no te gustaría ser famoso?

-No, yo prefiero el anonimato y la tranquilidad

-Muy válido. Me gusta tu conversación

-Me gusta tu forma de esquivar las respuestas

-Aún no me crees

-No se si creerte

-¿Por qué te preocupa el que me guste mi trabajo?

-Te veo una expresión triste

-Solo estoy cansado. Nada que un buen café no pueda quitar ¿A qué hora abres?

-A las 7 de la mañana ya pueden pasar los clientes

-Creo que vendré a desayunar

-Bienvenido-ambos se levantan de su lugar

-Por cierto, no me has dicho tu nombre

-¿Quieres saberlo?

-Si

-Me llamo Mihaeru

-Lindo nombre. Hasta mañana

-Hasta mañana…Kai

**PPBKAI continuará…..**

La canción es "She" de Charles Aznavour, ya lo había ocupado antes en este fic. Si quieren la canción pueden pedírmela dejando su dirección de mail.

Se incorpora este lindo personaje que a veces dejo abandonado en los fic, Migue, Mihaeru o como quieran llamarlo, el rubio cenizo respondon como el solo, a ver que hace esta mezcla tan extraña. Tampoco pierdan de vista al mesero, no es de Beyblade, es otra diarrea cerecral que me quiero sacar pero, esta vez sin tentáculos ni cosas extrañas, terranal el asunto.

Un saludo muy especial a **danhk, lacryma kismet, kiray himawari, gabZ, marian th cullen** y quiero cerrar con una frase que dijo **Tier **en su review: Los pianistas tienen buena mano ¿Ustedes que opinan? jajaja

Besos, se cuidan mucho, no he estado muy bien estos dias pero, el estar en FF me hace sentir mucho mejor. Los quiero mucho


	39. Chapter 36

**EL OCASO DE UNA ESTRELLA**

**Autor: PPBKAI**

Disclamer: los personajes de esta serie no me pertenecen...ya no se que tipo de disclamer poner después de tantos fics.

**En el capítulo anterior:**

-Por qué te preocupa el que me guste mi trabajo?

-Te veo una expresión triste

-Solo estoy cansado. Nada que un buen café no pueda quitar ¿A qué hora abres?

-A las 7 de la mañana ya pueden pasar los clientes

-Creo que vendré a desayunar

-Bienvenido-ambos se levantan de su lugar

-Por cierto, no me has dicho tu nombre

-¿Quieres saberlo?

-Si

-Me llamo Mihaeru

-Lindo nombre. Hasta mañana

-Hasta mañana…Kai

**CAPITULO 36: Café con aroma de…venganza.**

===MINI CROSS OVER CON REBORN===

A las 8 de la mañana el sencillo mesero acomoda algunas mesas de la entrada, cuando se queda helado al ver la irreal y hermosa silueta de Kai entrando al lugar. Corre a recibirlo.

-Kai, regresaste-le dice con algo de ilusión

-¿Qué otro lugar escogería para desayunar? ¿No hay nadie?

-No, la mayoría de los clientes prefieren las tardes y las noches, además, los martes son días muertos…oye Kai…¿Te puedo pedir un favor muy grande?

-Dime, y si está en mi manos con mucho gusto te ayudaré

-Es que, bueno, yo, quería…ver, si me firmas mi disco

-Jajaja claro, te firmo lo que quieras.

-¡Gracias!

Caminan hasta una parte de la barra y el chico saca una pequeña maleta de abajo del mueble y le da su disco.

-¿Qué dedicatoria te pondré?-lo observa poniéndolo muy nervioso.-ya se-escribe y se lo regresa al chico

-"_Para las mano que me hicieron algo delicioso ayer….Kai"_-se pone mas rojo que un tomate-es tan…

-¿Sugestivo?

-Si jeje

-Si no te gusta lo cambio

-No, no, no, es perfecto así.

-Gracias

-¿Por qué?

-Por escuchar mi música-le toma la mano y se va aproximando muy lentamente, el chico se queda inmóvil. Siente su cálida respiración sobre su rostro. Termina cerrando los ojos y solo espera un segundo para sentir los labios de Kai sobre los suyos. Se mueven suave y el sigue sin poder mover un solo músculo hasta que la lengua del cantante entra un poco en su boca. Pierde toda la razón y en un movimiento atrevido le toma la nuca para profundizar el contacto. Kai se sorprende con eso y quisiera terminarlo pero recuerda que lo hace porque tal vez dentro de muy poco ese chico puede se de utilidad. Le pone una mano en la cintura y lo jala un poco hacia el hasta que siente sus miembros chocar, el joven está mucho mas dotado de lo que aparenta, se restriega con descaro y ya lo tiene toralmente acorralado contra la barra. El chico separa un poco las piernas y hace su pelvis hacia enfrente. Kai lo toma de las caderas y se restriega con todas sus fuerzas hasta que con una mano empieza a estimular sobre la ropa, el chico comienza a gemir entonces el ruso aprovecha para entrometer su mano y estimularlo de forma directa. Tiene mucha experiencia haciendo eso y en poco tiempo el chico termina derramándose de placer. Luego abre sus ojos verdes desorbitados y comienza a temblar como gelatina en su lugar.-¿Qué pasó?—le pregunta Kai divertido

-Es que yo, jamás, había pensado siquiera en besar a otro hombre-mira hacia el piso

-¿No te gustó?

-Al contrario, me gustó mucho

-Siempre es bueno probar cosas diferentes-aún no ha sacado su mano y le sigue acariciando-por cierto, no me has dicho tu nombre—le da un jaloncito algo fuerte haciéndolo gemir de nuevo

-Gokudera

-Bien Gokudera, creo que vendré todos los días por un "café con leche" en la mañana-retira su mano-¿quieres lamerlo?

-Si- automáticamente se pone a lamer la mano de Kai, el se divierte con la nueva mascota que ha adquirido, es tan dócil a pesar de su expresión ruda. Lo observa con más detenimiento, es muy guapo: además de los grandes ojos vedes, tiene su cabello cano y cae con gracia a los dado de su rostro. Tiene expresión de niño travieso pero se ve tan sensual lamiendo la mano de Kai. Cuando termina se van juntos al sanitario para enjuagarse un poco, el chico aún no se recupera de la nueva experiencia que acaba de probar. Tiene la mente revuelta, pero no puede negar que es lo mejor que ha probado en su vida.

Cuando salen está recargado en una silla Mihaeru, con una expresión de pocos amigos y sin necesidad de preguntar Gokudera le responde:

-Kai me preguntó por el baño

-Y está bien que lo hayas acompañado. Es un cliente muy especial-sonríe coqueto pero algo tenso-¿ya ordenaste algo de desayunar?

-Aún no, acabo de llegar

-Pide lo que quieras, y si gustas podemos ir la oficina, para que no te reconozcan los otros clientes. Así desayunamos juntos

-Me gusta la idea. ¿Qué me recomiendas del menú?

-¿Para ti? Mmmm "canasta de frutas ópera" y un café americano. Supongo que sin azúcar. Para que no sea tan ligero acompáñalo con un pan de avena y centeno cubierto con miel y queso cottage.

-Hnj, parece como si ya hubiéramos vivido juntos un tiempo, adivinaste todo lo que me gusta-pensó que sonrojaría al rubio

-No, solo pensé en algo ligero y que te diera energía de fácil absorción, además, no creo que tu consumo de colesterol sea muy elevado-le responde con total indiferencia-Gokudera, tráele su desayuno a Kai a la oficina, para mi lo de todos los días

-Claro-se va a la cocina como zombi. Pero cuando menos el calor de sus mejillas ya se controló.

-Me da gusto que hayas venido a desayunar

-Me agrada el lugar. Tiene mucho que ofrecer

-¿Te hospedas cerca?

-Si, como a 15 minutos en auto

-Imagino que te quedas en la zona bonita. No esperaba menos

-¿Y tu vives cerca?

-Como a 15 minutos en auto

-Imagino que "también en la zona bonita". Así que somos vecinos ¿Qué haces en tu tiempo libre?

-No tengo días libres. Cuando hay algún pendiente solo trato de acomodar mi agenda

-Se lo que es eso. Cuando estoy de gira mi vida deja de ser mía, por eso me gusta viajar cuando puedo-platican de cosas sin sentido como el clima y el tráfico

TOC TOC

Entre Gokudera a dejarle su desayuno. El de Kai se ve fresco y llamativo, el de Mihaeru parece el de un hombre de negocios de 45 años: huevos revueltos con jamón, café americano descafeinado y un pan dulce simplón. No desaprovecha la oportunidad para coquetear con el mesero, este de nuevo comienza a actuar con torpeza y al fin sale dela oficina

-No le vuelvas a hacer eso a mi mesero

-¿Qué?

-Lo que sea que le hayas hecho antes de que yo llegara

-No le hice nada-su rostro inocente es adorable

-No te creo. Gokudera es n excelente mesero y ve cómo está desde que tu llegaste-lo ven por el vidrio de la puerta. Camina en línea recta hasta que se estampa de frente con una mesa y tira algunas cosas. Se soba la rodilla y se tropieza con el primer paso-ese no es Gokudera. Si quieres algo con el haz lo que quieras, solo que no sea en horario de trabajo. Solo espero que no le derrame algo caliente a algún cliente

-Sería incapaz de hacerle algo malo a Gokudera

-No dije que fuera malo, al contrario, se ve muy feliz

-¿Por qué nunca me crees?

-Por que nunca dices la verdad.

Siguen comiendo muy a gusto, casi no hablan pero Kai se siente observado. El actúa como si no se diera cuenta de nada, está acostumbrado. Cuando termina prepara su mejor mirada y alza su rostro angelical coronado por los enormes rubíes. Esperaba toparse con un sonrojo, una mirada sensual o deseosa. A cambo de nuevo lo estaba mirando con frialdad y análisis, al igual que el día anterior, no puede ser que alguien se resista a una mirada como esa

-Oye Kai-cambia su actitud por completo-¿Tienes algo que hacer en la tarde?

-Nada en especial

-Me gustaría invitarte a mi casa-esto lo hace en un tono sugerente

-Encantado, solo dime bien tu dirección-de nuevo se queda muy descontrolado, pero es algo que no puede rechazar.

-Solo, hay algo que quiero preguntarte primero

-Lo que quieras

-¿De verdad te gustan los hombres?-le suelta sin vergüenza alguna, Kai casi se ahoga con el último trago de café

-¿Eh?

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

_(nota PPB: de momento lo dejo en suspenso….muajajaja)_

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

HISOTRIA DE YURIY CON BRYAN

Yuriy ha tenido que pasar un trance muy amargo desde que se resignó a que Kai nunca volvería. Fue bonito tener la ilusión de que en cuando acabara la promoción por fin pudieran hacer una vida juntos, pero han pasado tantas cosas que decidió que era momento de empezar de nuevo. Llora durante semanas a escondidas, su carácter se hizo aún mas frío y era común que tuviera riñas con los compañeros en el Chateau d'Arts.

Su familia tuvo algunos gastos inesperados así que tuvo que entrar a trabajar medio tiempo en un lugar de comida rápida, pero su micro sueldo no le dio lo suficiente para pagar la exclusividad de su habitación por lo que vio llegar el momento esperado con temor: la llegada de un nuevo compañero.

Carlotta sabía que lo mejor para Yuriy era darse una segunda oportunidad, iba a ser muy duro recuperarse de algo tan intenso como Kai pero pensó que si juntaba al violinista con el nuevo pianista que había reclutado tal vez funcionaria, aunque era una mezcla muy peligrosa.

El chico en cuestión era un ruso de clase media, apenas si pasaba por la puerta de lo alto que era (muy cerca de los 2 metros) además de una temible complexión robusta. Demasiado fuerte para un joven de su edad. Había sido expulsado de varios colegios por su actitud conflictiva y peleonera. Un profesor de secundaria lo vio como un reto y sin obligarlo a nada lo fue convenciendo en canalizar toda esa energía en algo positivo.

El de toda la vida había practicado varios deportas y en todos era el mejor, pero ese maestro le mostró que la música podía calmar esa angustia. Al principio se frustró por que no podía tocar bien 4 notas seguidas, pero tanta fue su terquedad que en poco tiempo aprendió a tocar el piano con una sutileza y una delicadeza que no era acorde a su físico.

Aparte de enorme, tenía un rostro muy atractivo: ojos y cabello lavanda, piel porcelanizada, y rasgos angulosos demasiado varoniles. Además, no tenía el menor pudor para expresar sus preferencias sexuales y contar acerca de sus experiencias, empezando claro, por ese profesor de secundaria que le enseñó a tocar el piano. Fue hermoso para el, ese nervio mezclado con excitación cuando lo subió al piano, se recostó sobre el y le dijo al oído: "_Deja que mi ritmo guíe la música de tu cuerpo". _Fue muy tierno con el, lo llevó despacio por cada nivel hasta alcanzar el clímax.

Con todas estas características, Carlotta pensó que sería el compañero ideal para Yuriy y no se equivocó, le ofreció la oportunidad de ser feliz de nuevo con alguien que lo ama, su nombre, Bryan Kuznestov.

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

-Este también es mi cuarto, no toques mis cosas—sentenció Yu desde el primer día cuando entró a su habitación, fue como un Deja vú, el pronunciando esas palabras y el enorme ruso acostado en la cama que fue de Kai, exactamente en la misma pose de brazos atrás de la nuca

-Ni quien las quiera- su voz no era tan aterciopelada como la de Kai- además, primeo saluda maleducado

-Primero hay que dejar las cosas en claro- entra y se acomoda en su cama- me llamo Yuriy Ivanov ¿y tu?

-Kuznestov Bryan…¿Acabas de dar 2 conciertos en el teatro de la ciudad hace un mes?

-Si-arquea una ceja y se deja caer en la cama

-Te fui a ver y me gustó tu forma de tocar

-Gracias.

Primero solo mantenían una relación de total indiferencia pero poco a poco se dieron cuenta de que eran afines para muchas cosas aunque a veces Bryan se desesperaba con la mala actitud del pelirrojo. Le parecía un chico muy atractivo pero los prefería más "ukes".

Esta perspectiva le cambió de modo radical un día que charlaba con otros chicos en el jardín. Descansaban después de un partido de americano, 5 contra Bryan y el los derrotó dejándolos sin aire en el piso.

-Tienes mucha suerte de compartir habitación con Yuriy

-Es un pedante-Responde Bry

-Eso es lo mejor, su frialdad….oye ¿Y cómo se ve acabado de bañar?-le preguntan sonrojados

-Pues…mojado

-¡No! En serio ¿Tiene el cuerpo tan marcado como en el video?

-¿Cuál video?

-AAAAH! Estas en las nubes, el video que hizo con Kai

-¿Cuál Kai?-¿Debería saber cuál Kai?

-¿Cuál Kai en el mundo vale la pena conocer? Hiwatari Kai, el cantante

-Ah si lo conozco, muy bueno

-Pues hicieron juntos el primer video

-Yo comencé a escuchar a Kai cuando cambió de género a música mas fina

-Bueno. El fue nuestro compañero y compartía cuarto con Yuriy, un cazatalentos lo llamó y para grabar el primer video, shut up, escogieron a Yuriy como su pareja. Es un video muy picante. Luego hicieron otro pero ese ya fue muy fresa

-Jajaja y según ustedes ¿Qué es picante?-se burla

-¿Quieres ver? Tengo el video sin censura en mi habitación

-Vamos.

Llegan a la habitación del chico y todos se acomodan en la cama listos para deleitarse la pupila. Comienza la canción, Bry reconoce que Kai luce muy bien, pero Yuriy no se queda atrás en lo absoluto, se ve tan inocente con ese chalequito. Se empieza a aburrir cuando ve que solo se limitan a darse un para de caricias en las manos

-¿Esto es todo?

-No, espera-empiezan las escenas que se grabaron en el departamento de Douglas, traga saliva con dificultad. Ambos se ven tan sensuales en las ardientes escenas. Yu luce mas delgado, ya no está tanto, pero con una silueta bien definida. Cuando está en la cama su expresión es tan erótica que hace entrar en calor a los chicos-dicen que si lo hicieron en el rodaje de las escenas.

-¡Claro que lo hicieron!-les dice Bry con fastidio-es obvio, nadie puede fingir una cara como esa

-¿Tu crees?

-Si no estoy dormido ¿No me digan que no saben reconocer una cara de orgasmo verdadera?...aaah ¡Son vírgenes! Mis niños pequeños, bebes.

-¡No lo somos!—trata de defenderse uno- al menos yo no. Lo he hecho con 2 chicas de la academia

-"Con 2 chicas" no me hagas reír. Yo puedo meterla en un melón y decir que ya lo hice…¡No dejas de ser virgen hasta que otro hombre entra en ti!-los mira a todos con lujuria haciéndolos temblar-yo creo que tendré que explicarles eso uno-besa a uno-a un-o-besa a otro-a uno—los deja muy confundidos y sonrojados- pero eso será en otra ocasión, ahora tengo cosas que hacer-se levanta de la cama y se dirige a la puerta, sale.

-¡Eres un joto!, te gustó que te besara-dice uno a otro

-No es cierto, tu te ves muy contento

-Tu te tardaste mucho en dejarlo-así siguieron peleando un rato hasta que tuvieron que aceptar que a todos les gustó el beso.

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

Le encantó Yuriy se encaprichó con el y ahora no quitaría el dedo del renglón hasta que tenga a ese pelirrojo.

Esa misma tarde crea un plan infalible para atraparlo: se mete a bañar y deja la puerta abierta para que lo vea desnudo, esa no falla. En un par de minutos entra Yuriy y le dice enojado "¡Ten tantito pudor!" y le cierra la puerta.

Aunque después de eso Yu se queda fascinado con su cuerpo que solo miró por un par de segundos.

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

INTENTO 2

Bryan come mariscos

-¿Quieres? Son a-fro-di-sia-cos

-No, y no me hables después de comer eso, huele horrible-se encamina para salir dela habitación

-¿Sabes cuánto me costó traer ostiones de Acapulco?-( nota ppb: _Acapulco**hermosa playa mexicana para quien no la conozca. Buenos mariscos!)_

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

INTENTO 3

¡Guerra de almohadas!-se pasa a la cama del pelirrojo, se pone a gatas sobre el y le aprisiona los brazos sobre la cabeza

-¿Eres idiota?-en un ágil movimiento zafa un brazo y la da un codazo que lo tira de la cama y le abre el labio

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

Bryan fastidiado de la indiferencia del pelirrojo piensa en un modo mucho mas inteligente para atraerlo;

-Carlotta, quiero pedirte un favor

-¿Qué necesitas Bry?

-Quiero que solicites una presentación musical de Yuriy y yo

-¿Y eso para que?

Por que estoy interesado en Yu y no me hace caso- -le suelta sin reparo dejando fría a Carlotta con la frescura de sus palabras

-Intenta decírselo de frente, tal vez el siente lo mismo

-Ya me rompió el labio una vez, no quiero volver a arriesgarme

-Esta bien, de todos modos, sería bueno para los chicos ver el trabajo de los mas avanzados

-Todo sea por el bien de la educación-pone manos en pose de rezo y eleva sus ojos al cielo

-Ay no seas falso y vete de mi oficina

-Te amo Carlotta

-Yo no.

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

-¿Para qué nos llamaste Carlotta?-pregunta descontrolado el pelirrojo.

-Por que ustedes son los alumnos mas avanzados en el área de música y harán-nótese el "_Harán" _como orden, sin hueco a la opción-una presentación para los chicos novatos

-Tengo libre pasado mañana en la tarde

-No quiero cosas de golpe, programé todo para dentro de un mes y sus ensayos serán de 3 horas diarias, claro que tendrán permiso de faltar a las clases optativas-mira a Bryan con cara de "_mira lo que me pones a hacer"_.

-¿No sería mejor 5 horas diarias?-pregunta el platinado

-¡Ni loco! Tu toca la canción que te sepas, supongo que aunque sea una de cuna te sabes de memoria, y yo toco alguna otra y ya está.

-¡No!-lo regaña Carlotta-van a ensayar juntos 3 horas diarias y por tu mala actitud también lo harán los sábados

-Carlotta ¿Qué te he hecho para que odies tanto?

-A ver ¿por qué no quieres trabajar con Bryan?

-No te ofendas Kuznestov pero…¡Terminaríamos matándonos! Tal vez los primeros 3 días estaríamos bien pero después comenzaríamos a golpearnos

-No lo creo, llevan viviendo juntos algunos meses-ambos se sonrojan y ella se divierte-y algo de intimidad comparten

-No peleamos por que apenas si hablamos

-Deja las niñerías, vas a trabajar con el como te digo y yo los voy a estar supervisando para comprobar que están avanzando. Regresen a su habitación y empiezan mañana.

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

-¿Por qué no quieres trabajar conmigo?-le pregunta el platinado de verdad algo triste de que el pelirrojo se haya negado de ese modo

-Entra a la habitación-cierra la puerta-Bry-suaviza su tono-te conozco, se lo impositivo e iracundo que puedes llegar a ser y yo soy igual. Hemos vivido tranquilos y así quiero seguir, no quiero que un tonto recital termine con eso.

-Lo lamento-se lo dice en serio- -jamás he podido formar parte de un grupo por eso. Se que no soy fácil pero, dame la oportunidad y yo intentaré calmar mi carácter

-¿Harías algo así?-el pelirrojo se sorprende al ver a Bryan una actitud que no creyó pudiera tener

-Lo intentaré

-Esta bien, yo también intentaré ser mas tolerante y menos impositivo, sería injusto que solo tu hicieras un sacrificio

-Entonces ¿Me aceptas como tu pareja de música?-logra sonrojarlo, algo que no logró ni siquiera desnudo

-Claro Bryan, será un honor.

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

A pesar de que los 2 prometieron que iban a ser más tolerantes, no podían controlarse al 100%. Si no era Bryan era Yuriy quien terminaba haciendo enojar al otro, aunque hablando respecto a los avances de la presentación estaba quedando como para una presentación de gala profesional, ambos tenían mucho talento y juntos lograban cosas grandes.

Fue hasta que se dieron cuenta de eso que el trabajo en equipo comenzó de verdad. Proponían, discutían (sin pelear) y aportaban grandes ideas. Carlotta estaba muy sorprendida de que los 2 estudiantes más rebeldes pudieran trabajar en conjunto sin derramar una gota de sangre en el proceso.

Sin darse cuenta los ensayos se fueron haciendo más largos y aún cuando regresaban a su dormitorio seguían comentando de lo mucho que deseaban hacer.

YURIY'S POV

Es gracioso ver a Kuznestov-piensa al observarlo tocar el piano, trae una playera blanca muy ajustada, su típico cabello revuelto pero sus ojos están cerrados de lo concentrado que se encuentra-un día romperá el banquillo y va a hacer el ridículo delante de todos. Es tan grande, no me había fijado en lo bonita que tiene la nariz, perfecta sin cirugía. Cuando lo veo jugando americano en el patio es tan tosco, siempre le saca sangre a alguien, hace llorar a los novatos, hizo vomitar a un niño, a una chica le sacó el aire sin querer al aventarle un balón, es el peor en la clase de danza pero…tiene el mejor cuerpo. Es una bola de músculos jajaja. Pero así, absorto en su música, es como un príncipe tocando un instrumento mágico, ¡Que guapo es! Y su carácter, a veces me recuerda a… ya no quisiera ni recordar su nombre.

FIN DEL POV

BRYAN'S POV

Maldito pelirrojo, no pensé que tocara tan bien el violín, sabe lo que hace, no es ningún improvisado. Tal vez por eso es tan altanero, eso y por que se tiró al buenísimo de Kai, si que tuvo suerte. Y el cantante nada perdido, habiendo tantos chicos en la academia tenía que escoger a Yuriy. Y no lo culpo, es hermoso y a su modo es tierno. Creo que podría quedarme mirándolo toda la vida. Me inspira para una canción…¡Eso es! Le voy a componer algo con eso me acepta.

FIN DEL POV

Mañana es el ensayo final-les anuncia Carlotta-quiero verlos en el auditorio con el traje de gala que usarán y todo será como en la presentación final y yo los evaluaré.

Al siguiente día, los 2 se visten en sus respectivos camerinos, cuando se encuentran en ele escenario se sonríen con coquetería: Yuriy usa un traje blanco haciendo resaltar su cabello pelirrojo, gracioso al caminar y con si clásica mirada gélida. Bryan viste de negro, todo el cabello perfectamente alisado hacia atrás, se ve mucho mas grande de la edad que tiene, mas alto alto. A Carlotta le encanta verlos así, no fue mala idea proponer el recital.

Comienzan a tocar la pieza con la que abrirán, acostumbran tocar con los ojos cerrados, pero esta vez sienten la necesidad de hacer contacto visual. Se quedan hechizados el uno con el otro, los afilados y ultra claros ojos de Bryan se apoderan delos desorbitados azules. La música fluye como el agua entre sus dedos no miran la partitura, solo dejan que las notas sigan con fluidez su compas natural. Cuando menos lo esperan sus manos dejan de tocar y el solitario aplauso d Carlotta los saca de su ensoñación.

-¡Perfecto! ¿Ven como si podían trabajar juntos? Quiero que toquen con la que van a cerrar.

La historia se repite, Carlotta los observa muy detenidamente, no pensó que ese par pudiera llegar a tanto después de verlos pelear tantas veces. Le da gusto en especial por Yuriy, se merece darse una segunda, tercera y cuarta oportunidad, aún es demasiado joven para amargarse por un amor, eso ella lo sabía de sobra.

-Bien jóvenes, excelente trabajo. Vayan a descansar, no quiero que estén desvelados mañana

-Yo quiero quedarme un rato mas-habla Yu- debo perfeccionar un compás que no es tan fluido como debiera

-Hemos tenido ese problema desde hace una semana-agrega Bry sin ningún otro interés que la música-si no queda perfecto no vamos a estar a gusto

-Como quieran, les dejo las llaves aquí en el escenario, cierren cuando salgan.

-Gracias.

Cuando se quedan solos siguen ensayando por 45 minutos mas, de nuevo la magia comienza a fluir y se miran mientras tocan sus instrumentos. Esta vez como saben que no hay nadie observándolos se descaran mas y sonríen pícaros siendo Bryan el experto en eso.

-Yura, yo, me gusta trabajar contigo

-A mi también, debo reconocer que eres muy talentoso

-¿Te parece si cambiamos lugares? Tu en el piano y yo en el violín

-¿Sabes tocar el violín?

-Se tocar "_todo lo que pueda emitir un sonido"_-lo sonroja

-Sería buena idea sorprender a Carlotta con algo así je je

Cambian de lugares y se asombran cuando la pieza que les ha causado jaqueca tanto tiempo sale perfecta a la primera

-¡Lo hicimos!-Bryan se emociona y de un abrazo levanta al pelirrojo del banquillo. Sus rostros quedan demasiado cerca-Yuriy- le roba un beso que al principio el pelirrojo quiere rechazar pero no puede, sabe demasiado bien. Termina cerrando los ojos y corresponde al beso rodeándolo por el cuello, de vez en cuando intercambian algunas miradas confundidas pero no lo detienen. Bryan conduce a Yuriy hacia las bambalinas y lo acuesta sobre unos telones que recién acaban de lavar, huelen rico, a suavizante.

-Espera-le pone la mano en el pecho alejándolo un poco-Yo, no quiero

-Como quieras-se acuesta a su lado-debe ser difícil para ti-al ver su cara de interrogación le responde-los chicos me han contado sobre ti, sobre Kai.

-¡Ellos no saben nada!-le da la espalda y toma posición fetal

Eso me queda claro, por lo que sé fue algo muy intenso, nadie puede saber que hay dentro, pero se nota lo apasionado-le acaricia el costado-es tiempo de que te des otra oportunidad, tal vez no ahora, tal vez no conmigo, pero quiero que me prometas que intentarás recuperarte-Yu se voltea, lo mira unos instantes y lo asalta con un inesperado y apasionado beso

-Tienes razón, ya es el momento de que deje de estar como idiota esperándolo, el ya esta haciendo su vida, bien o mal pero no sea detenido, en cambio yo sigo estancado en su recuerdo

-Te ayudaré-Bryan se refería a apoyo moral

-Por favor, ayúdame-sin darle tiempo a pensar en nada se abalanzó contra su cuerpo, Bry quiso detenerlo en un par de ocasiones, pero tener a Yura en un estado de excitación total, rogándole que lo tomara, lo hizo olvidarlo todo.

El pelirrojo se acomodó sobre Bryan, con sus piernas a los lados y con sus manos le estrujaba los constados sorprendido con la firmeza del enorme cuerpo. Con sus labios le da besos descontrolados, la mayoría aciertan en los labios pero algunos otros se depositan en las comisuras y en la barba.

Bryan lo toma con fuerza de la cintura y lo aprieta contra de su cuerpo, se siente tan cálida su respiración. Yuriy se separa un poco para tener espacio suficiente para desabrocharle la ropa. Con torpeza, pero ambos se ocupan de deshacerse de cualquier cosa que no pertenezca a sus cuerpos. El torso de Bryan muestra una coqueta división entre sus pectorales, sus pezones están levantados y su vientre sube y baja acelerado. Con las manos temblorosas le abre la camisa a Yuriy, lo besa con suavidad perdiéndose en la curvatura del cuello. Recorre sus manos hacia el cinturón y antes de abrirlo vuelve a preguntar:

-¿Estas seguro de esto Yu?

-Da—le responde en su idioma natal.

Nervioso comienza a abrir la ropa encontrando los ajustadísimos bóxers grises que ocultan un ahogado miembro que empieza a despertar. Se gira para dejar al pelirrojo debajo, le quita los zapatos y los pantalones, le gusta verlo solo con los bóxers y los calcetines, sus piernas parecen de una colegiala. Su curiosidad no puede mas y le retira los bóxer acariciando sus caderas, sus muslos y sus pantorrillas. Al fin puede verlo desnudo, sonrojado, con sus perturbadores ojos brillando como luceros.

Cuando quiere regresar a acostarse sobre él, el pelirrojo lo detiene:

-Faltas tu-mostrándole que aún conserva la ropa en la parte inferior

-Soy friolento

-¿un ruso friolento? Jaja no me hagas reír

-Mira quien lo dice, "ruso con calcetines"-se gana un "supuesto" puñetazo que no hubiera matado ni a un mosco

-Bien, si tienes tanto frio…mejor me voy

-No te vayas-le habla con ternura-te he estado esperando por mucho tiempo-se pone de pie-quítamelo-refiriéndose al pantalón

-Acércate-el taheño se pone de rodilla y queda justo a la altura del pantalón de Bryan, hace tanto que no hace eso que lo abre con torpeza.

El no pierde el tiempo bajando de prenda en prenda, en un solo movimiento baja toda la ropa asustándose con el inmenso miembro que queda justo en su cara, solo se lo queda mirando pensando en si esa cosa es real y lo peor, si pretende que "todo" entre en su cuerpo, sería suicidio.

-¿Por qué no lo pruebas?-le dice Bry

-Me asusta

-Jaja dale un besito, verás que no muerde.

En la punta tiene un poquito de materia blanca, Yuriy lo toma por el tronco y al intentar lamerlo se embarra lo blanco en el pómulo

-¿Hace cuánto que no haces esto?-se divierte el platinado

-Perdón

-No te preocupes, solo tienes que practicar. Empieza por la punta.

Yuriy le obedece y empieza por la parte más sensible del miembro de Bryan. Lo va metiendo en su boca sin darse cuenta de que ya le está tocando la campañilla, tiene la mente en blanco, le gusta mucho ese contacto. Bryan lanza algunos gemidos, le gusta ver para abajo y que el pelirrojo que tanto ha esperado está de rodillas comiendo su miembro.

-¡Ya casi llego!-Yuriy se espanta y se hace a un lado por lo que el semen termina en el telón.

Bryan se vuelve a acostar, y Yuriy toma la misma posición en la que empezó, pero esta vez todo se siente completamente diferente, el contacto directo de la piel los hace soltar un largo suspiro por lo que regresan a lo que estaban haciendo. Se empezó a frotar contra del inmenso miembro levantado, ya quería sentirlo dentro pero no se animaba a cabalgarlo.

-Vamos Yu, te vas a lastimar. Déjame hacerlo yo

Vuelven a cambiar de posiciones y Yuriy queda en 4 con sus codos contra el suelo, mostrando su entrada sintiendo vergüenza por ello. Bryan se inclina a lamerlo, debe estar húmedo si no quiere un desgarre. Mientras lame le inserta un dedo que arranca un gemido, no tarda mucho y le mete otro. Cuando intenta meter el tercero Yuriy se queja de dolor.

-Me duele

-Si no hago esto te dolerá mas…solo relájate…así…¿ves como ya quiere entrar?

-Aún me duele

-Despacio…ya entró

-Auch…aaah…ah..ah…aaah, me gusta

-Eres goloso-l-e mueve los dedos-¿Esto te gusta?

-También, me gusta mucho

-¿Crees que ya lo aguantes?

-Ya lo quiero

-Esta bien-retira sus dedos y vuelve a lamerlo, pone su miembro y comienza a empujar

-Aaah, aaah, aaah, me duele

-Aguanta Yu, apenas comienzo

-Aah, ah, ah

-Voy a la mitad

-¡Ya no aguanto!

-Claro que si aguantas-no se detiene hasta que ha entrado por completo en su cuerpo, sabe que no fue lo correcto pero no podía detenerse, quería sentirse envuelto por ese pequeño interior que ahora está sangrando un poco y Yuriy tiene lágrimas en los ojos-perdóname

-¡Idiota! Me duele-siente una mano que le toma el miembro y lo estimula

-¿Así se siente mejor?

-Si-responde apagado

Bryan empieza a arremeter contra el mientras le sigue acariciando con maestría su miembro. No saben en qué momento ambos comienzan a gemir delirando de placer, es demasiado bueno y el dolor en Yuriy es lo que le pone el toque a todo eso.

-¡ya…no…puedo…maaaas!

-Juntos Yu…una, dos, ¡treees!

Un par de fuentes blancas saltan juguetonas esparciéndose por todas partes, unas caen el sus cuerpos y otras en el telón. Terminan rendidos, pero en cuanto se recuperan lo repiten 2 veces mas…

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

En la mañana entra Carlotta al auditorio con el juego de llaves extra que tiene, está emocionada, todo debe estar perfecto para sus 2 joyas. Otros profesores ya están llegando para afinar los detalles, en eso Carlotta va tas bambalinas y encuentra su telón favorito lleno de manchas blancas de dudosa procedencia

-¡LLAMEN…A KUZNESTOV…DE INMEDIATO!—bufando de odio.

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

-¡Carlotta!-Bryan está empinado en la fuente de la academia tratando de lavar el gigantesco telón

-¡Lava!-le da un reglazo en el hombro-todavía de la confianza que te di, mira el lío que armé para tu tonto jueguito de Romeo ¡¿Y así me pagas? ¡MANCHANDO MI TELON!-lo golpea de nuevo

-Pero funcionó-rezonga dejando claro lo que pasó

-¡No seas cínico!—otro reglazo

-¡AUCH!

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

**PPBKAI continuará…..con la vida de Yu y Bry, y claro, lo que pasará con Kai y Mihaeru.**

Hola fanáticos del yaoi! ya se, me tarde, años, siglos,,,gomene pero, aqui toy! saludos a **danhk, kiray himawari, maroan th hiwatari, gabz y kiara-Draity **por dejar un hermoso review el capi pasado.

Ya estoy empezando a trabajar en nuevos proyectos, no se ni por donde comenzar, uno, sera algo raro y el otro ¡mas raro! solo les adelanto que en el mas raro el protagonista sera alguien a quien casi no uso, al nerd que es mas nerd que los de la teoria del bing bang...¡Kenny! jajaja si esta vez Kai sería algo asi como un subordinado de Kenny, ¿no se imaginan como? ¡Ni yo tampoco!

Gracias por regresar a leer, son un alisiente para mi, besos, los quiero mucho


	40. Chapter 37

**EL OCASO DE UNA ESTRELLA**

**Autor: PPBKAI**

Disclamer: los personajes de esta serie no me pertenecen...ya no se que tipo de disclamer poner después de tantos fics.

**En el capítulo anterior:**

-¡Carlotta!-Bryan está empinado en la fuente de la academia tratando de lavar el gigantesco telón

-¡Lava!-le da un reglazo en el hombro-todavía de la confianza que te di, míra el lío que armé para ti tonto jueguito de Romeo ¡¿Y así me pagas? ¡MANCHANDO MI TELON!-lo golpea de nuevo

-Pero funcionó-rezonga dejando claro lo que pasó

-¡No seas cínico!—otro reglazo

-¡AUCH!

**CAPITULO 37:**

CONTINUACION DE LA VIDA DE YURIY Y BRIAN

Avanzada la tarde, alumnos, perofesores y algunos invitados se reúnen en el auditorio para precenciar el recital. Muchos van pbligados, otro s de verdadtiene curiosidad de saber si son tan talentosos como los rumores dicen.

Salen de sis camerinos arreglados igual que el día anterior, brillan mas que diamantes, antes de salir se dan un apasiionado beso, luego se acomodan en sus lugares. Cn sus imple presencia logran captarl a atenciñijb de todos. Aben con una melodía suave y juguetona deleitando los oídos de todos los presentes. Para romper la monotonía incluyen temas de moda en versiones poco convencioales parecieroa que toda l música fluye del piano de Bryan y la voz del violín de Yuriy logrando así que todos comiencen a corear las canciones, pero cm oses una academia de arte todos cantan bien, así que se arma un afinado y divertido coro.

Para cerrar presentan su numero especial donde cambian de lugares e interpretan la complicada melodóa. Al finalizar el público se pone de pie y durant un largo rato no dejan de aplaudir, los han dejado convencitos de su gran talento.

A partir de entincs se vuelven muy unidos así que en poco tiempo se dan cuenta de que lo suyo es una relación mas seria de lo que hubieran esperado.

Meses después se gradúan con mención honorífica y deciden vivir juntos en un modesto apartamento. Yuriy fue contratado en la sinfónica nacional y a pesar de lo bueno que es tiene que trabajar muy duro por que todos ahí son talentosos.

A Bryan le comienza air muy bien cuando lo contratan para escribir e interpreat temar para programas y películas.

Pero mientras en el aspecto profesional todo va viento en popa, la relación amorosa comienza a pasar por un trance difícil:

- ¡Maldita sea!-Bryan se enija y sale de golpe del cuerpo de Yura

- ¿Qué pasó?

- Que "¿Qué paso?" ¡me llamaste Kai de nuevo!

- No es cierto

- ¿Y qué ganaría mintiéndote?-se para de la cama y agarra su almohada-me voy a la sala.

- Bry…le llama con voz apagada- ¿Te he llamdo muchas veces "Kai"?

- ¡Si! Todas las veces, desde la primera, y no has dejado de hacerlo

- ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste?

- ¡Por que te quiero idiota! Por eso pero, ya me estoy hartando y es humillante

- Yo.. Bry… ¡PERDONAME!-se lo dice en un tono tan desesperado que descontrola al platinado- ¡PERDONAME!-gatea hasta el y se le cuelga del brazo-¡Soy un idiota! Tienes razón. No sé por que lo hao si solo te tamo a ti Bryan ¡TE AMO!-era la primera vez que se lo decía

- Aún así cambias mi nombre

- Ya no, nunca, Kai ya debe quedarse en el pasado, no dejaré que arruine lo mas hermoso que me ha pasado en años. Kai fue mi amor de niño, pero tu, eres el amor de mi vida Bryan…te amo.

Bryan no puede resistirse a algo como eso, regresa a la cama y vuelve a besar a Yuriy, pero como nunca en su vida. A partir de ese día el nombre de Kai quedó fuera de sus vidas dejándoles así vivir sin fantasmas.

FIN DE LA VIDA DE Yuriy con Bryan

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

_Para recordar, en el capitulo anterior:_

- Oye Kai-cambia su actitud por completo-¿Tienes algo que hacer en la tarde?

- Nada en especial

- Me gustaría invitarte a mi casa-esto lo hace en un tono sugerente

- Encantado, solo dime bien tu dirección-de nuevo se queda muy descontrolado, pero es algo que no puede rechazar.

- Solo, hay algo que quiero preguntarte primero

- Lo que quieras

- ¿De verdad te gustan los hombres?-le suelta sin vergüenza alguna, Kai casi se ahoga con el último trago de café

- ¿Eh?

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

Kai se dispone a tocar la puerta del departamento de Mihaeru ¿Cuándo se ha visto que un dios del Olimpo toque una puerta? Aún está desconcertado con la pregunta de la mañana _"¿Te gustan los hombres" _claro que le gustan y jamás en tantos años ha tenido atracción alguna por las mujeres, solo recibió la respuesta de _"Creí que era un truco publicitario"._

Las suaves campanadas anuncian su llegada, espera menos de un minuto y el rubio le abre la puerta. Se queda algo perturbado cuando la galante presencia de Kai con su chamarra de cuero y gafas oscuras, se parece a los personajes de sus videojuegos que están hechos sobre diseño. Se saludan con una sonrisa coqueta y cierran la puerta.

El lugar es similar a la cafetería, elegante y con finos muebles aunque el súper equipo de sonido le quita lo conservador al lugar.

- Lindo departamento

- Gracias-se sienta a su lado pero se ve un poco tenso, con un nerviosismo extraño-Yo quiero disculparme por la pregunta indiscreta que te hice e la mañana

- No te preocupes, no es la primera vez que me lo preguntan. Soy muy liberal, pregúntame lo que quieras y si algo no te lo quiero contestar, no te contesto y punto ¿Quieres saber algo mas de mi?

- De hecho…si, hay muchas cosas que me gustaría saber de ti Kai

- ¿Cómo cantante o como persona?

- Como cantante mejor compro una revista, quiero saber de Kai

- ¿El hombre?

- El hombre, el amigo, el amante, el hijo

- Muchas facetas. ¿quieres conocer alguna en particular?

- Al hombre-tiembla al llamarlo así

- Vanidoso, perfeccionista, mandón y emprendedor.

- Tienes motivos para serlo, eres muy bueno en lo que haces

- Gracias-sabe que lo ha atrapado con su mirada

- ¿El amigo?

- Perpetuo, una vez que tengo uno lo acompañaré hasta la muerte si es necesario

- ¿haz tenido amigos así?

- 2-piensa en Max y en Goliat-y a los 2 los acompañé hasta el final de su camino a mi lado. No me arrepiento

- Y ¿El amante?-se ruboriza

- Al amante, te lo mostraría de otro modo, pero no creo que me dejaras.

Mihaeru lo observa muy detenidamente, es el chico mas atractivo que ha visto en su vida, acerca su rostro al del cantante y le pone una mano en la mejilla. Kai entiende lo que Mihaeru quiere pero lo ve indeciso. Le toma el hombro y lo acerca para por fin besarlo.

Durante unos segundos, se besan saboreándose cuando en un giro inesperado de las cosas Mihaeru empuja a Kai y desorbita los ojos.

- ¿Qué pasó?

- Kai-justo cuando el cantante creyó que el beso había terminado, el rubio le brinca encima al grado que lo acuesta en el sillón.

Aprovecha para darle uno de sus mejores besos. Mihaeru es un excelente besador, pero Kai es aún mejor y lo lleva despacio hasta un grado de placer que cosquillea en sus cuerpos. De nuevo es Mihaeru quien rompe con el contacto y se da cuenta de su comprometedora situación. Regresa a su lugar inicial y se acomoda el cabello.

- Ya veo qué clase de amante eres—habla jadeante

- Ese no es el amante, solo fue un "gracias" por decir que soy bueno en lo que hago. El amante es mucho mas apasionado-Mihaeru ya controla su respiración pero el color de sus mejillas sigue siendo de un marcado carmín

- ¿Y el hijo?

- El hijo…casi no lo recuerdo. Era muy pequeño cuando perdí a mis padres pero, Carlotta, ella fue como mi madre, creo que debí hacer mucho mas por ella

- Llámala, ve a verla

- Ya no puedo, ella…se fue

- Lo siento-comprende las palabras del ruso

- Gracias. La extraño-su mirada es tan desvalida que conmueve a Muhaeru quien lo abraza. "_perfecto" _piensa cuando recapacita en lo que esta haciendo lo suelta

- ¿Tienes a alguien?

- No, y me gustaría que lo hubiera. Pero cuando eres alguien famoso es muy difícil encontrar alguien sincero

- Pero siempre ha habido gente a tu lado

- De trabajo. Todos los que le rodean están ahí por que reciben un sueldo por ello. Quiero a una persona que esté conmigo sin ningún interés. Por eso hice este viaje, para despejarme un poco de todo eso

- De todas esas personas que trabajan contigo ¿no hay alguna a quien le tengas un aprecio especial?

- Lo tuve, cuando empecé, ahora que llevo tantos años en esto ya no, solo los veo como compañeros de trabajo

- Se que un cazatalentos te encontró pero ¿Cómo le hiciste para que te hicieran caso? Eres muy bueno pero siempre se necesita alguien que te apoye

- Hubo varias personas que m apoyaron: mi manager, la disquera los publicistas

- ¿Y un "padrino"?

- Mas bien un patrocinador-Kai siente peligro en las palabras del rubio-me apoyó con mis gastos de inicio y me contactó con un par de personas que se interesaron en grabar mi primar disco. Pero basta de hablar de mi, mejor cuéntame cómo fue que pusiste tu cafetería.

El resto de la tarde siguen platicando de cosas sin importancia pero Mihaeru queda encantado con Kai. Pensó que era hueco y sin cerebro, solo una cara bonita (demasiado) y con la suerte de tener buena voz (también demasiada), pero se encontró con un Kai muy sencillo y humano que aunque intenta jugar al seductor (y le sale muy bien) aún deja escapar sonrisas infantiles. Se descubrió queriendo verlo de nuevo, y lo haría por que quedaron en ver una película de arte en 2 días y claro, regresaría a desayunar.

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

Mientras tanto Kai se prepara para dormir, ya pasan de las 10 de la noche pero se siente fatigado, ahora que no tiene compromisos profesionales se puede dar el lujo de dormir temprano, su cuerpo cada vez resiste menos horas en vigilia aunque sabe que si llega a necesitarlo, siempre habrá una "pastillita" que lo ayudará a sacar fuerzas de la nada para hacer lo que tenga que hacer.

Mientras se tapa con la sábana una risa malévola se forma en su rostro, sabe perfectamente la impresión que dejó en Mihaeru, solo de observarlo supo qué actitud tomar con el. Ahora todo es cosa de tiempo para que las cosas salgan justo como las planea.

- Nadie podría ser tan indiferente conmigo-apaga su lámpara.

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

Mihaeru reposa en un sillón, tiene entre las manos un libro pero ni siquiera lo ha abierto, toda su mente está llena del cantante

- Kai…con razón.

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

8:00a.m un simpático mesero acomoda fina loza en una de las mesas cuando la conocida silueta de Kai entra al café igual que los otros días, siempre luciendo como un príncipe. Todavía no se acostumbra a su perturbadora mirada.

- Buenos días Gokudera-se acerca a el, un lado de su cabello se lo pone tras la oreja y con suavidad lo toma de la barbilla. Le da un beso saboreado, no demasiado duradero, pero del tiempo suficiente para que Gokudera se derrita en su lugar. Algunos clientes miran sonrojados la escena, aunque algunos lo reprueban-¿Me llevas mi café a la oficina de Mihaeru?

- Hai.

Como persona conocida camina por el estrecho pasillo y ve encendida la luz de la oficina del rubio, toca un par de veces hasta que le conceden el acceso. Su convivencia se ha vuelto mucho mas cercana, algo que ambos han planeado, por eso es que las pláticas no solo se han quedado en el desayuno, ya van dos fines de semana que salen juntos, ya sea a una galería, a un club de jazz, claro, siempre cuidado el anonimato del cantante. Mihaeru cada vez se intriga mas con Kai, es un ser virtuoso en todos los aspectos, si no fuera por ese "algo" que tiene lo consideraría uno de sus mejores amigos, por que el jamás ha desarrollado ninguna clase de atracción por algún hombre, la otra vez que lo besó fue solo pro probarlo, para conocerlo un poco mas. Actualmente no tiene novia, pero no significa que esté interesado en probar cosas "diferentes".

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

- Buenos días Gokudera.

Como todas las mañanas Kai saluda efusivamente al mesero, pero ese día en especial coincide que Mihaeru sale de la oficina para recoger algunas comandas de la caja, al dar la vuelta al pasillo se queda paralizado por lo que ve: Kai besa con gran ternura a Gokudera y puede notar que no es la primera vez. Siente un estallido de coraje en todo su cuerpo, quería correr a separarlos y darle un buen puñetazo a Gokudera en la cara. A punto estuvo de hacerlo cuando se contuvo, era no era su forma de actuar, ya encontrará otro modo de solucionar eso. Solo se limitó a carraspear la garganta, ambos voltearon.

- Gokudera, ponte a trabajar inmediatamente. Deja tus romanceos para tu día de descanso

- Yo…¡gomenasai!-da media vuelta muy mortificado y va ala cocina.

- Kai, si vas a estar distrayendo así a Gokudera te voy a pedir que ya no vengas a desayunar—estaba demasiado molesto

- Comprendo tu postura, no volverá a ocurrir-sabe que esa es una actitud celosa, no se trataba del desempeño de Gokudera, si no del beso. Eso significaba un avance muy grande.

Cuando Kai se retiró se dejó caer pesado en su sillón de oficina. Se descubrió celoso del beso de Kai, tuvo que sincerarse con el mismo y reconocer que en ese momento pensó que el mesero no era digno de los labios de Kai, solo el lo podía besar, solo el… ¡¿Qué rayos eran esos pensamientos? El solo quería conocer Kai por un propósito y definitivamente el romance no era ese propósito. No sabía que era lo que le pasaba, pero había tomado una decisión: se desharía de Gokudera a como diera lugar.

A partir de ese momento su actitud cambió por completo. De ser un jefe exigente pero humano, pasó a ser un tirano morboso. Desde su forma de pedirle las cosas mas simples era grosero y cortante. Le pidió que se quedara a trabajar tiempo extra en la noche por que "había que limpiar las lámparas a conciencia" , salió a las 2:30 de la mañana y lo regañó al día siguiente por llegar tarde (10 minutos). El pobre Gokudera estaba agotado, las ojeras enmarcaban sus bonitos ojos verdes. El sábado que era el día de pago no le pagó el tiempo extra, "nunca te dije que te lo pagaría", le respondió cínico.

El chico estudiaba diseño y con ese empleo tenía flexibilidad de asistir en la tarde-noche a la universidad, pero los miércoles tenía clase a las 5:00, a partir de entonces Mihaeru se las arreglaba para no dejarlo salir a tiempo y tuviera problemas en la escuela.

Y así varias cosas que le empezó a hacer para fastidiarlo rápido y obligarlo a renunciar. Era un excelente mesero pero no estaba dispuesto a tolerar que se estuviera besando con Kai.

Mientras que el cantante cada día veía mas desanimado a Gokudera, le daba un besito rápido y le decía "no nos vayan a regañar como el otro día, ánimo" y el chico fingía que se sentía mejor.

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

- ¡¿De qué se trata esto Mihaeru?- le pregunta exasperado cuando recibe incompleto su pago de la semana

- Te desconté todos los retardos que has tenido

- ¿Cuáles?

- "¿Cuáles?" te he estado vigilando y todos los días llegas a las 6:30

- Esa es mi hora de entrada

- No, esa es tu hora de comenzar a trabajar. En lo que abres, prendes las luces y pasas al baño dan las 6:45 así que me estas robando 15 minutos diarios, por eso te lo desconté.

- ¡ESO ES ESTUPIDO!

- ¡Cuidado como me hablas!-lo mira muy enojado, esto no amedrenta al mesero- y te voy a tener mas vigiladito por que no me están checando las cuentas de la caja

- ¡No me vas a tachar de ratero! El único ladrón aquí ¡Eres tu!

- ¡Cállate! Y si no te gusta ¡RENUNCIA!

- ¿Por qué haz cambiado así?...ah ya se. Estas así desde que viste que Kai me besó

- Eso a mi no me importa, pago tu desempeño

- Jajaja, te dolió que Kai me besara. Lo haces por eso, para deshacerte de mi ¿Sabes que? Lo haz logrado, no voy a estarte regalando mi trabajo que es tan bueno ¡Púdrete y quédate con tu ESTÚPIDO EMPLEO!-le avienta su chaleco de uniforme. Agarra sus cosas muy enojado y toma dinero de la caja-las horas extra que no me pagaste ¡NEGRERO, TIRANO!-todos los clientes miran todo embobados

- ¡Ya lárgate! Inepto, incompetente

- Ladrón, celoso-sale del lugar echando espuma por la boca.

- Una vez que está en la calle se queda viendo para todos lados, ahora ¿Qué iba a hacer? Apenas si con lo del trabajo le alcanzaba para sus clases de diseño, estaba al día y ya se acercaba el pago del siguiente semestre y sus demás materiales. Además de eso, ayuda en los gastos de su casa por que tiene 2 hermanos menores.

Cabizbajo se va hacia el parque cercano, se sienta en una banquita, no fue al azar, sabe que Kai acostumbra caminar por ahí, tal vez con suerte lo encuentre y cuando menos de le un cálido abrazo para sentirse mejor.

Y su sueño se cumple cuando se reojo ve la conocidísima e inconfundible silueta de Kai vistiendo unos vaqueros, una playera negra ajustada, gorra y lentes oscuros. Recarga su rostro en los nudillos para que el cantante lo reconozca y sea él quien se acerque, cuelga una cara de completa debilidad para conmoverlo.

- Gokudera-su plan funciona a la perfección, Kai se ha sentado a su lado y le pone una mano en la espalda, el finge que no lo ha visto

- ¡Kai!-se arroja a sus brazos y hunde su nariz en el cuello

- ¿Qué pasó? ¿No deberías estar trabajando?

- Ya no tengo trabajo, me cansé de los malos tratos de Mihaeru-le cuenta todo lo que pasó (excepto lo de que su trato cambió cuando los vió besarse) y le contó también de su preocupación por la escuela, solo quería desahogarse.

- ¿En serio te hizo todo eso?-está algo sorprendido-espero que no tenga nada que ver con nuestra "cercanía" si no sería todavía mas injusto

- Yo también espero lo mismo…Kai… abrázame-de inmediato se siente rodeado por los fuertes brazos del cantante

- Jajajaja-se aleja de el-¡Ya se! Te voy a ayudar a buscar trabajo

- Gracias-se anima- en fines de semana necesitan varios meseros, seguro me contratan

- ¿No te gustaría algo de tu carrera?

- Si pero, tengo que estudiar y como becario no me pagan lo suficiente

J- ajaja, teniendo las recomendaciones adecuadas haces lo que quieras, ven, te llevaré a un lugar.

Con timidez Gokudera aborda el lujoso auto y se deja llevar a una zona de oficinas

- Espero que esto no esté muy lejos de tu casa

- No, de hecho está mas cerca

Llegan a un bonito edificio, siente nervioso vistiendo su sudadera y un pantalón de lona, se ve muy delgado, todos ahí visten bien. Los ven raro hasta que Kai llega ala recepción, se quita la gorra y los lentes dejando a todos boquiabiertos.

- Quiero hablar con el gerente general. Dígale que lo busca Kai Hiwatari-la chica del módulo se queda unos segundos sin reaccionar-por favor...hermosa-le dedica una sonrisa, ella se levanta como zombi

- ¿Dónde estamos Kai?-le pregunta Gokudera

- En la distribuidora de mi disquera ¿no viste el logo de la entrada?... eres muy despistado ¿Qué tal si te llevo a un hotel de paso?-lo sonroja-seguro aquí hay algo para ti.

- Pasen-los encamina a la oficina del gerente, un hombre entrado en años que no puede creer que el cantante mas popular del mundo esté en su oficina. Kai le expone los motivos de su visita y que espera que "esté en sus posibilidades hacerle ese gran favor" y que quede como un "secretito", nadie debe de saber que está en Austria.

- Pues de hecho estamos cubiertos no falta nadie, pero por usted

- Háblame con mas confianza-le coquetea

- Bueno, por ti, podemos hacer una excepción. Jovencito-se dirige a Gokudera-te puedes presentar mañana mismo

- ¡No!-Rezonga Kai, Gokudera lo ve sorprendido- es jueves ya que empiece bien la semana, que se presente el lunes.

- Esta bien, vente el lunes

- ¿Y cuánto le van a pagar?

- Lo mismo que a todos los becarios, sabes que pagamos muy bien

- Un chico tan talentoso como el merece mas, páguenle lo de empleado de planta-Gokudera mira de un lado a otro sorprendido

- Bueno…me vas a meter un lío Kai, ven el lunes con todos tus papeles y una constancia de estudios para que puedas salir mas temprano

- ¡Muchas gracias!

Cuando salen y regresan al auto no puede dejar de ver a Kai sorprendido mientras que este se siente un poco mal, recordó la misma escena cuando Boris lo llevó a la disquera, tenía miedo de ser como el.

- ¿Te llevo a algún lugar?

- Mmmm, no se

- Vamos a mi casa, te relajas un poco y luego te llevo a tu escuela

- ¿En serio?

- Claro

Eso iba mucho mas allá que cualquier fantasía que hubiera tenido en su vida. Voltea de reojo y ve el perfecto rostro de Kai conduciendo con precaución ¿cuándo se hubiera imaginado que un sencillo mesero como el hubiera podido siquiera rozar la mano de Kai?

Llegan a su casa, es pequeña, 2 pisos y lugar para un solo auto, con acabados modernistas. Por dentro es acogedora a pesar de su extraña decoración de todas las paredes y los pisos blancos y los muebles, cortinajes y tapices negros.

Lo invita a sentarse con el confortable sillón pero se sienta en la orilla, se siente algo incómodo.

- ¿Te invito algo?-sin interés particular le pone la mano sobre el hombro izquierdo y hace un poco de presión con lo que el chico se queja bajito-

- Es que….creo que dormí en mala postura-trata de excusarse por el acto un tanto grosero-

- Estas muy tenso-le habla Kai sentándose a su lado, lo toma de los hombros girándolo para que le de la espalda. Una extraña curiosidad lo hace querer acercarse a el, tal vez el gracioso hueco en la nuca que deja libre la sudadera. Esta vez pone ambas manos en el chico y le da un masaje en los hombros que reconforta los sentidos de Gokudera

- Kai, gracias. Me haz salvado la vida-a pesar de que está de espaldas, Kai puede notar su enorme sonrojo y el temblor de su cuerpo. Habla en un tono mucho mas bajo de lo que regularmente hace.

- No digas esas cosas, solo fue un favor que estaba en mis manos hacer.-aprovecha para hablarle un poco mas cerca de esa parte de su cuello

- Pero podías no hacerlo si querías-con el aliento del cantante todo su cuerpo se erizó

- Jajaja, es cierto, no por cualquiera lo hubiera hecho, pero por un chico tan trabajador como tu, creo que vale la pena.

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

_Aquí habrá un capitulo extra de la tarde de Kai con Gokudera, solo que quería subirlo al mismo tiempo que este capi y no me dio tiempo de terminarlo, pero yo creo que el proximo fin de semana queda listo y con mucho amor para todos ustedes. Ya saben, solo diarreas mentales por que amo a este lindo chico de Reborn, pero, si no quieren leerlo, no afecta en nada el curso de la historia._

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

La tarde pasa como seda entre sus dedos, Gokudera no se presentó a clases, seguro obtendrá una nota baja en una de las materias por que debía entregar un trabajo importante, pero eso era lo de menos, el tiempo que había pasado en los brazos de Kai valían a cambio de empeñar el alma al demonio.

Al principio estaba algo temeroso de que el cantante deseara que "le pagara el favor" pero descubrió que en realidad se trataba de una ayuda desinteresada y que él se entregó por **voluntad **propia, no, mejor dicho, por **deseo** propio, es mejor llamarlo así.

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

Kai está muy molesto con Mihaeru por lo que hizo a Gokudera, qué se podía esperar de alguien como el, pero debía continuar con sus planes, no ha pasado tantas cosas para echarlo a perder por una tontería que ni siquiera le incumbe.

**PPBKAI contunuará…..**

Bien, esta es la nueva entrega, atrasada, atropellada, accidentada pero ahi vamos. Lamento lo del capitulo extra de KaiXGokudera, casi casi termino pero ya no quise detener mas tiempo este capitulo, no es justo que por mi falta de tiempo entre semana no se actualice el fic.

Gracias en especial a **DANHK, LACRYMA KISMET, KIRAY HIMAWARI Y MARIAN TH HIWATARI **por leer el fic, ¡Que aguante y paciencia me tienen! han leido desde el primer capi, no hay como pagar algo como eso. Muchas, muchas gracias.

Espero ahora si ya no tardarme tanto con el rpoximo capi, poco a poco ire perfilando todo para el final de esto, por que, como pueden ver, ya es un todos contra todos jajaja.

Besos, los quiero mucho


	41. aviso capitulo extra!

**EL OCASO DE UNA ESTRELLA**

AVISO ESPECIAL:

El capítulo pasado había prometido un capitulo especial de Kai X Gokudera. Debido a que quedó mucho mas largo de lo esperado y me agradó el resultado final, decidí ponerlo como un fic aparte. Lo encontrarán como:

Ocaso de 1 estrella / Mi cantante favorito

Con la dirección

/ 7574295/1/

Clasico, si no lo leen no afectan el curso de la historia pero, si lo leen, espero que se pasen un rato agradable.

Nos vemos, y pronto los espero con el siguiente capítulo de este fic!

Los quiero.


	42. Chapter 38

**EL OCASO DE UNA ESTRELLA**

**Autor: PPBKAI**

Disclamer: los personajes de esta serie no me pertenecen...ya no se que tipo de disclamer poner después de tantos fics.

**En el capítulo anterior:**

Kai le hace un gran favor a Gokudera consiguiéndole un buen empleo que le permitirá seguir estudiando, luego van a su casa. Sin embargo las cosas cambian y termina siendo una de las mejores tardes para ambos.

De esto hice un **capítulo extra** que podrán encontrarlo en fanfiction**.net/7574295/1/**

Es un lime-lemmon bastante tierno, yo lo describiría como "joyas en un colchón": rubíes, esmeraldas y marfil.

Kai está muy molesto con Mihaeru por lo que hizo, qué se podía esperar de alguien como el, pero debía continuar con sus planes, no ha pasado tantas cosas para echarlo a perder por una tontería que ni siquiera le incumbe.

**CAPITULO 38:**

Cuando regresa a desayunar se finge sorprendido al encontrar a una chica haciendo el trabajo del joven, enseguida sale Mihaeru "casualmente" para supervisar al nuevo elemento.

- ¿Y Gokudera? – pregunta inocente

- Hnj, ya no trabaja aquí – nota su molestia

-¿Cómo? Si es un excelente mesero

- Si, pero, así convenía a sus intereses

- Mmm es una lástima, preparaba un café delicioso – quiere hacerlo enojar

- Que el café esté bueno depende de la calidad de los ingredientes, no de la máquina o de la mano que lo prepare

- Aún así, cada quien le imprime su toque personal a las cosas

- No tengo idea de a dónde se haya ido a "_meserear"_ – diciendo esto como tratado de humillar al ausente

- No he preguntado eso

- Como te noto tan preocupado por la sazón del café tal vez quieras ir a seguirlo a otro restaurante y que te prepare tu desayuno

- ¿Y perderme tus ojos azules? – lo sonroja marcado – no. Creo que mejor le damos la oportunidad a esta chica - la jala de los hombros y la muestra como una pintura – estoy seguro que también tiene unas manos mágicas.

-¿Eres… Hiwatari … Kai? – pregunta muy tímida la chica

- Si, y quiero saber lo que tus manos pueden hacer para mi – le habla casi al oído

- AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! – se desmaya

- Bueno, en vista de que esta hermosura está indispuesta – piensa _"guacala, se ve peor desmayada " _– creo que encargamos un café ¿no?

- ¿Me crees incapaz de hacer uno?

- Te creo incapaz de hacer uno delante de tus empleados

- Jaja, te prepararé uno especial – está dispuesto a demostrar que puede hacerlo mejor que Gokudera, sentía cierta necesidad de sentir la aprobación de Kai y claro que este lo notó.

Mihaeru se mete a la cocina seguido del cantante, ahí comienza a preparar un café "receta secreta" que aprendió en Turquía, sin duda con eso se ganará un punto con el cantante.

- Pruébalo – le dice en tono retador. Nervioso ve a Kai probarlo

- Mmm, delicioso ¿Y dices que no se imprime un toque personal? – da otro sorbo – este café sabe a tus besos

- ¡No digas esas cosas!

- Bueno, es que no encontraba con qué comparar.

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

Ahora sin el estorbo de Gokudera, Mihaeru se muestra mas "seductor" con Kai. Lo que comenzó como un juego y una curiosidad, terminó absorbiéndolo por completo. Ahora todo el día se la pasa pensando en Kai. Ha sido algo muy rápido, en cuestión de unas cuantas semanas su vida dio un vuelco de 180 grados. Antes era muy distante, pero disfrutaba coqueteando con las bellas chicas que visitaban el café. Ahora, un deseo lo invade al ver a otro hombre, el simple movimiento de sus labios al hablar lo hacen pensar en un sinfín de momentos ficticios en los cuales esos labios podían servir para mucho mas que hablar y sorber de un café.

En otras ocasiones ha logrado robarle algún beso de nuevo, le gusta, le fascina la pasión con que es correspondido. Su cuerpo se calienta cuando piensa en lo que puede pasar. Ahora ha tomado una nueva afición: busca pornografía homosexual para darse una "idea" de qué es lo que debe hacer ahora que, después de muchas noches sin dormir, ha tomado la decisión de estar con Kai en un modo mucho mas íntimo, ya no por curiosidad, si no por la necesidad de sentirse envuelto por la piel de procedencia Rusa.

Abre una cajita que tenía arrumada en el escritorio de su casa, de ahí toma una vieja fotografía y le advierte al de la imagen: "Estoy decidido. Te voy a quitar a Kai por que es a quien quiero. Tu me enseñaste a pasar por encima de quien sea por conseguir lo que se desea, bien, trágate tus palabras, por que ahora, todo lo malo que aprendí de ti lo usaré en tu contra, aunque te duela, Kai será mío".

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

- ¡Dónde demonios está Kai! No pudo hacer desaparecido – los ejecutivos de la disquera están muy molestos por que no tienen la menor idea de dónde esté el cantante y es urgente que comiencen las pláticas sobre los nuevos proyectos y ahora que prácticamente se representa solo después de que Hitoshi renunció inesperadamente, es indispensable que el esté presente en las juntas - ¿Ya le preguntaron a Valkov?

- El Sr. Valkov tampoco responde las llamadas, aunque sabemos que el sí está en su casa

- Bah, lo que me faltaba, que ese "garbanzo mal cocido" tampoco nos de la cara. Busquen a Kai hasta por debajo de las piedras y cuando lo encuentren ¡ME LO TRAEN!

- ¡Si señor!

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

Ahora Boris está decidido a tratar de recuperar algo que ha dejado al olvido por tantos años. Ha intentado levantarse el ánimo y ahora tiene un poco mas de fuerza. De momento no quiere saber nada de Kai, ya verá qué hacer después, pero ahora que todavía tiene algo de fuerza y que su físico no es tan decrépito como lo será en un tiempo, prepara todo para ir a un viaje por unos meses.

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

Mihaeru no ha dormido en 2 días, tiene todo fríamente calculado para esa tarde: bebida en casa, buena música, algunos bocadillos y una buena dosis de condones en el buró de su recámara. Está nervioso, casi tiene miedo, pero es tanto su deseo de pertenecerle a Kai que está dispuesto a romper con todos los tabúes que le han sido firmemente implantados desde la infancia.

Se mira al espejo y siente su corazón salir de su pecho, su colonia tiene enfurtida la recámara y hay unos jarrones dando un toque romántico al lugar, para el momento adecuado.

Da un brinco hasta el techo cuando el timbre suena. No sabe si salir corriendo o mejor no salir y cancelar todo, pero después de una pesada exhalación acuda al llamado de la puerta.

Kai está ahí parado, como una estatua de marfil cubierta por ropa de diseñador en un estilo casual. Con un "hola" lo invita a pasar.

Tiene prepara una película de arte (descompuesta) que planea ver con el bicolor. Después de una corta charla, prepara su equipo para poner la cinta:

- Oh! Creo que mi equipo está descompuesto – se finge sorprendido – la película no quiere arrancar

- A ver – se pone en cuclillas y prueba todos los botones - tienes razón, no funciona … ah, pero podemos ver otra – lo voltea a ver con una dulce sonrisa

- Si, tengo otra por acá - se estira hacia el mismo lado donde está Kai para buscar otra que ya tenía preparada con un tema muy erótico, propicio para la ocasión, pero accidentalmente pierde el equilibrio y cae sobre Kai en el piso y se acciona el radio cuando con la mano aplasta el control.

- Jaja, si querías que termináramos en esta postura tan comprometedora me hubieras dicho y nos evitamos el golpe.

Mihaeru se queda unos instantes mirando a Kai en el piso, la perfección de su rostro lo tiene cautivo. En un violento movimiento se lanza a besar a Kai sorprendiéndolo sin saber como reaccionar.

- "_jaja, lo tengo en mis manos " – _piensa Kai 1 segundo después de la turbación. Comienza a responder al beso de forma lenta especialmente exquisita para deleitarlo como nunca antes

En ese deleite de caricias Mihaeru va perdiendo poco a poco la razón como si estuviera en un estado de hipnosis profunda. A veces siente algo de temor y un poco de vergüenza pero el placer de los besos y las manos de Kai es mucho mayor.

En un momento inesperado aparece la imagen de cierta persona en su mente, la persona de la fotografía a quien prometió que le quitaría a Kai. Su gesto se deforma por unos instantes pero una atrevidísima caricia del cantante lo despierta de su ensoñación.

Se queda algo turbado al encontrarse recostado en su cama con Kai sobre de el ¿En qué momento llegaron? Ni siquiera sintió cuando lo trasladaron. Las manos de Kai se están deshaciendo de su ropa de la parte superior, de nuevo el sonrojo pero se deja guiar.

En todo lo que sigue simplemente se deja llevar por el bicolor, de nada sirvió todo su entrenamiento pornográfico, la realidad (en especial la realidad con Kai) supera todo lo que ha visto. Esas imágenes eran frías, en su caso puede ver en los ojos de rubí una gran ternura, esos ojos son incapaces de mentir.

Estando desnudos sus cuerpos danzaron al mismo ritmo, la perfección del dios ruso no tenía comparación: cada palabra, cada gesto, cada caricia eran perfectas. No pensó que tanto calor se pudiera agolpar en un solo punto.

Por fin el momento cumbre, Kai le levanta las piernas al cielo y coloca la punta de su virilidad en la virginal entrada, un escalofrío lo recorre pero brinca de momento deteniendo al bicolor

- Kai ¡Espera! – Kai se detiene y lo mira con interrogación aunque ya deduce el motivo—es que… bueno… no se – siente vergüenza por las palabras que dirá - creo que es mejor si …

- ¿Lo dejamos para después? - Kai le hace mas fácil el momento para que vea su infinita compasión

- No, no es eso. Es que … creí que es mejor si ¡Usas condón! – dice lo último casi en un grito para por fin sacarlo

- Ah! Es eso, claro, será como tu quieras – "_Así será mas fácil convencerlo de que me ruegue por tomarlo sin protección" _(piensa)

Con total torpeza saca de su buró una caja muy grande de condones, parece que la hubiera comprado en una tienda de venta al mayoreo, se le cae de las manos, no puede abrirla. Kai lo abraza y hace todo con sumo cuidado siendo sensual en sus movimientos. Cuando tiene el plástico en la punta de su miembro, toma las manos de Mihaeru para que el mismo se lo vaya poniendo.

El rubio está tembloroso de tener ambas manos en esa zona tan privada, comprueba su tamaño y dureza, le excita pero, lo asusta aún más.

Ahora ya con todo preparado solo queda terminar el trabajo: pone lubricante en la zona que recibirá todo el castigo, teniendo buen cuidado de irla aflojando un poco. Cuando sabe que estirará lo suficiente pero que le dolerá, de nuevo le levanta las piernas, esta vez ya no lo detiene así que comienza a hacer eso del modo mas tortuoso posible.

Lleva tantos años de entrenamiento en ese tipo de artes que le es demasiado sencillo hacer que el rubio pierda toda la cordura, aún así se esmera como si fuera el amante más exigente que hubiera tenido.

Apenas empezaba a "calentar motores" cuando:

- Aaah! – Mihaeru termina - ah, ah …lo…siento

- No te preocupes - le habla compasivo aunque en menos de un segundo ya tenía como 400 apodos ofensivos – aún tengo demasiado para ti.

No deja que se recupere, regresa a su tarea como si no hubiera habido interrupción. Esta vez, como a está acoplado a su tamaño, comienza con esos movimientos expertos que le enseñó Boris (y algunos amantes mas) que pueden hacer que la mente salga del cuerpo y se desplace a un nuevo plano entre el infierno y el edén.

Todo le da vueltas en la cabeza al rubio. Mira para un lado y al otro, como buscando un indicio que lo ancle a la realidad, nada de eso puede estar sucediendo. Su cuerpo está de nuevo como hace unos minutos, listo para la entrega completa, pero está tan embriagado que comienza a gritar desesperado.

- Kai, por favor, quítatelo ¡Tómame al natural!

- ¡Mihaeru! – Kai se finge sorprendido – mejor lo hacemos así en otra ocasión

- ¡NO! Por favor, tiene que ser ahora es mi primera vez de este modo y quiero llegar al extremo

- ¿Seguro? Por que si me lo quito y siento tu interior ya no voy a responder de mi. Te tomaré con toda la fuerza que tengo

- ¡Si! Sisisi así es como quiero

- Está bien.

Se quita el estorboso plástico y regresa a su trabajo. Se enfoca en cada gesto de Mihaeru: cómo aprieta los ojos, sus gemidos, los ojos llorosos…es muy atractivo, sin embargo, no tiene "eso" especial que tuvieron los sencillos Yuriy, Max y Gokudera, la mirada, la sonrisa, el aura, no sabe específicamente qué es. O quizá es por su objetivo.

Esa expresión es un exalto de vida, de energía, sin embargo, no sabe que está disfrutando una pócima que lo matará. Recuerda a Boris y embiste con mas cadencia haciendo sangrar a su víctima esta es la consumación de su venganza y pareciera que no lo está disfrutando del todo, tal vez por que fue demasiado simple, o tal vez, … ¡si! Eso es. Hasta que no se lo diga en su cara a Boris será el momento máximo. Es ahí donde se entrega a sus actos y sin mucho esfuerzo termina derramándose en el interior de Mihaeru asegurando así su gran venganza.

Pasan así toda la tarde, jugando a llenarse los sentidos una y otra vez. Para Mihaeru, esto ha sido lo mejor de su vida, nunca pensó que el ser tomado puede significar la pertenencia espiritual. Mientras que Kai solo sonríe, ve lo bajo que ha caído enfermando predeterminadamente a una persona inocente solo por su venganza "_¿Valió la pena?" _pero de inmediato su sufrido subconsciente le da la respuesta _"Por ver a Boris sufrir, vale la pena matar al mundo"._

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

Boris baja del avión y debe tomar un transporte especial que lo lleve hasta la hermosa ciudad Austriaca que es su destino. No ha dejado de tomar píldoras para que le ayude con la vitalidad. Entre sus manos tiene anotada en una hoja la dirección a la que se dirige, no quiere que se le vaya un solo detalle. En sus maletas lleva algunos regalos como un oso de peluche con fino decorado, una agenda, una hermosa pluma, un juego de bufanda y guantes, quiere ver ciertos ojos iluminados cuando vea sus regalos y le diga "gracias".

Llega al edificio de la dirección, saluda al porteo y le da una buena propina por que va al departamento 201 y quiere dar una sorpresa. El portero le informa que el propietario del departamento se encuentra en casa pero parece que tiene visitas.

Toca la puerta con suavidad, luego más fuerte, le sudan las manos de los nervios. Sigue insistiendo. No le importa si tiene que esperar horas, no se moverá de la puerta hasta que pueda abrazar a su objetivo.

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

- Voy a abrir

- No vayas – Kai lo abraza como si le estuviera rogando y Mihaeru se acomoda en sus brazos

- Ah! Cuánto insiste

- Y creo que no se irá, como está el radio puesto sabe que hay alguien - el rubio presta atención, no había notado el radio

- Mejor voy a ver

- No

- Deja lo corro y regreso - le da un beso fugaz

Se pone una bata de terciopelo y solo la anuda, con un pesado "ahí voy" arrastra los pies. Tiene la costumbre de asomarse por la mirilla antes de abrir, aunque haya un portero prefiere ser cuidadoso. Cuando descubre quien está del otro lado se recarga en la puerta y se tapa la boca con ambas manos. El hombre de la fotografía está ahí parado y tiene a Kai en su cama. Por unos instantes piensa en qué hacer, ya no puede fingir que no está por que ya respondió, pero todavía no es el momento de mostrarle a Kai, hasta que sepa que se quedará a su lado.

Corre a la recámara y le avienta su ropa a Kai

- ¡Tienes que irte de inmediato! Sal por las escaleras de emergencia

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién está en la puerta?

- No tengo tiempo para explicarte, vete por favor, no me lo tomes a mal pero… yo te buscaré, no me busques tú. Cuando te encuentre te explicaré todo

- Me asustas. Dime si tienes un problema y yo te defenderé - "_jajaja si, como no"_

- Gracias Kai, pero, de momento solo vete -se oye la voz al otro lado de la puerta

-¿No vas a abrirme la puerta?

Kai se pone tenso, de inmediato reconoció la voz. Sintió algo de miedo, no pensó que las cosas podían pasar así. Sin decir nada se viste a toda velocidad y hace memoria de no haber dejado nada olvidado en la sala, afortunadamente no.

- Está bien Mihaeru, no te buscaré pero, por favor, llámame pronto – le da un tierno beso

-Si Kai, lo prometo – huye por las escaleras de emergencia, antes de correr a su auto voltea hacia arriba, ríe malévolamente aunque aún esta nervioso

- "jaque mate"

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

Mihaeru se pone ropa "decente" y abre la puerta. Se queda mirando a la otra persona con total indiferencia, hasta cierto punto con hastío.

- ¿No me das un abrazo?

- Pasa y cierra la puerta

- Qué frío eres - se sienta – veo que vives bien

- Trabajo para ello

- Siempre haz sido muy independiente

- ¿A qué viniste?

- ¿Acaso necesito un motivo?

-Tu no haces nada sin motivos

- Tu tampoco, dame un abrazo hijo

- ¿Ahora si tienes hijo? ¿papá? - le responde con ironía.- mira, estoy algo ocupado y justo ahora iba de salida.

-¿Qué te parece su me acompañas a mi hotel? Así ves donde me hospedo y mañana platicamos con mas calma

- Uh, a ver. La verdad es que no tengo el menos interés en que platiquemos, se que vienes a algo. Por qué no mejor me dices, a lo mejor te puedo ayudar nos ahorramos la pérdida de tiempo de las charlas padre e hijo

- Yo solo vine de visita, deseaba verte pero creo que tengo algo de culpa por tu actitud

- ¿un poco? Me acostumbré a vivir sin ti. Siempre viajabas, lo podía entender, pero cuando estabas en casa me alejabas de tu lado y aún muy joven me dijiste que me apoyabas económicamente pero que ya era hora de que me independizara.

- Fue por tu bien, mírate ahora

- ¡No! Mírate TU ahora. Yo ya me acostumbré a estar solo y me gusta, ahora el que tú llegues y pretendas estar a mi lado como tanto quise cuando tenía como 13 años, no, ya no. Quítate esas culpas, vive feliz que yo también lo soy – siente feo hablarle así a si papá, pero le tiene mucho resentimiento

- Sé que te dejé solo mucho tiempo, por eso quiero disfrutarte, cuando menos un tiempo

- Ahora quieres disfrutarme, lo que tu querías era que tus amigos ¡Me disfrutaran! - le suelta con dolor - ¿O ya no recuerdas cuando insistías que platicara con Douglas a pesar de que te dije que me incomodaban sus miradas? Era lo mismo con mamá ¿Crees que no me daba cuenta de las miradas lascivas de tus amigos hacia ella? Y tu fingías no darte cuenta, claro, te convenía que mi mamá fuera un accesorio de lujo para la casa.

- ¡No es cierto! Yo amaba y respetaba a tu madre

-¿Entonces por qué te dejó?

- Por que encontró a otra persona

- Que SI la hacía feliz. Lástima que yo ya vivía aparte, por que si todavía hubiera sido un niño ten por seguro que me hubiera ido con ella. Cualquier cosa antes de seguir viviendo contigo. Ahora dime ¿A qué viniste? No te negaré ninguna ayuda, a fin de cuentas, eres mi padre y me diste buenos estudios

- Solo quiero estar contigo. Mira, a veces cuando eres padre cometes muchos errores creyendo que con ello les harás un bien a tus hijos. Ya me entenderás cuando estés en ese papel

- ¿Y si no quiero tener hijos? - sentía ganas de gritarle que estaba enamorado de un hombre

- Te perderías de algo muy hermoso, estoy seguro que serías un mejor padre que yo

- Cuando menos lo intentaría

- Este no es un buen momento para hablar. Mañana te iré a visitar a tu cafetería – se da media vuelta hacia la salida

- Tu maleta - le señala hacia la valija al lado del sillón

- Son regalos para ti - primero Mihaeru hace una mueca de fastidio, pero después de ver a Boris con una extrañísima expresión de tristeza que jamás pensó verle, se le ablanda el corazón

- Esta bien, los veré cuando regrese … gracias

- Te veo mañana.

Se deja caer pesado en el sillón después de despedir a su papá. Quisiera no tener esos sentimientos de rechazo hacia él, quisiera ser como esos hijos que ven a su padre y lo abrazan, le dan un regalo de cumpleaños y lo apoyan en momentos difíciles. Para el la palabra "padre" tiene el mismo o menor significado que la palabra "árbol" o "silla".

Deja pasar unos 15 minutos y sale dela casa, por si todavía anda rondando por ahí vea que era cierto que iba a salir. Va a un bar de mediana categoría, pide unos tragos baratos. Quiere olvidar buena parte de su infancia, después de la sexta copa ya no sabe de si…

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

CASA DE KAI

Está recostado en su cama con la televisión encendida, pero no la ve, sigue con la mente llena de pensamientos revueltos. Primero, ha logrado la primera parte de su plan, llegó al hijo del hombre que lo ha hecho desdichado toda su vida. Lo enamoró, hizo que lo deseara y finalmente lo condenó a muerte esa misma tarde ¿Solo por tener el padre equivocado?

Fue bueno, no lo podía negar, estaba acostumbrado a ser deseado por hombres hermosos (como Robert), pero usar ese don para acabar con un enemigo pasando sobre la vida de otra persona era vil, bajo, ya no hay calificativo para ello. Ruin se acerca un poco más.

Segundo, justo acababa de estar con Mihaeru y se aparece Boris en escena ¿Qué hacía ahí? Por lo que había investigado tenía mas de 9 años que no veía a su hijo y de pronto ¿Le nace el amor?

Estuvo muy cerca de ser descubierto, logró salir por la ventana (tiene un golpe en la rodilla) y huyó con miedo después de un buen rato de estar alejado de Boris, tal vez se había relajado de estar siempre alerta con el.

Ahora lo mas seguro es que tenga que precipitar sus planes, tratará de esconderse de él el mayor tiempo posible, mientras tanto estudiará cómo se mueven las cosas entre ellos. Por lo visto, eso será un giro muy interesante.

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

Durante los siguientes 3 días Boris sigue visitando a su hijo en la cafetería, esperaba el animado "gracias" cuando viera sus regalos y solo obtuvo un "ya estoy grande para osos de felpa ¿No crees?" Mihaeru siente lástima por su padre al verlo suplicante ¿Qué trae entre manos?

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

- Kai - Mihaeru se abraza a él mientras reposan en el colchón después de un acalorado encuentro que compensó las 2 semanas de no verse.

- ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

- Si, contigo ya no necesito nada mas. Kai ¿Me quieres? - le pregunta con cara de niño inseguro

- ¿A qué viene eso? ¡Claro que te quiero! Te le de confesar que me llamaron de la disquera la semana pasada para que regresara a Rusia a hacer unos promocionales, les dije que no regresaría. No podía irme sin saber que estarías bien. Cuéntame bien sobre la persona del otro día ¿Quién era? - usa un tono tan dulce que empalaga

- Huh, pues, cómo te lo diré, es mi papá - responde apenado - y vino a visitarme.

- Con razón me dejaste abandonado, si te estabas paseando con tu papá ¡Que lindo! Te envidio

- ¡No es lo que crees! - baja un poco su alterado estado – mi relación con el no es muy buena que digamos

- Pero si vino a verte es por que te quiere

- No creo, tenía como 10 años que no lo veía, y el no es de los tipos tiernos y amorosos. ¡Para qué miento! No lo tolero, sencillamente el ha sido una eterna pesadilla aún en sus ausencias, siempre me dejó claro que no nos quería ni a mi mamá ni a mí. Pasé cosas muy humillantes a su lado, ya no quiero acordarme. Y ahora de la nada me sale con que quiere estar conmigo un tiempo

- ¿Mencionó una causa en particular?

- No, solo, para convivir.

- Deberías darle una oportunidad

-¡NO, NO, NO Y NO! Kai, lamento el que tu hayas crecido sin un padre pero si vieras como es Bo… - casi iba a revelar su nombre. Aún no es tiempo- bueno, nadie lo querría como padre. ¿Te quedarías a mi lado? ¿pase lo que pase?

- Claro- lo besa tierno – me quedaré a tu lado todo el tiempo que tu me lo permitas

- ¿Aunque no te haya contado muchas cosas sobre mi?

- No necesito que me cuentes nada que no quieras. Todos tenemos secretos, a veces los confesamos, otras los guardamos, pero me gustaría saber ¿Esos secretos, son sobre tus sentimientos hacia mi?

- No – responde firme—no es nada de eso. En cuanto llegue el momento te confesaré algo sobre mi que espero no te decepcione

- No sé que tendría que ser, pero respeto tu decisión de esperar a contármelo

- Gracias.

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

La estancia en Austria se ha prolongado mas de lo que esperaba y ahora Kai no tiene la menor idea de qué hacer: ya tiene a Mihaeru comiendo de su mano, es común que varias tardes a la semana la pasen juntos y al mismo tiempo es testigo de cómo Boris le ruega. Sabe que ahora sería un buen momento para desenmascararlo todo pero, la mismo tiempo, tiene mucho miedo.

Está consciente de que en cuanto se entere de lo que ha hecho no habrá nada que logre detenerlo, seguro enviará a sus "limpiadores" a eliminarlo, lo cual significa la muerte segura, y, a pesar de lo mucho que ha la pedido, le tiene miedo, y mas aún conociendo a esos hombres, seguro le darán la muerte mas sangrienta que puedan imaginar.

Pero si no lo hace ahora, ¿Cuándo? Este es el mejor momento así que tal vez sea mejor que vaya planeando un "encuentro casual" aunque con ello acorte su tiempo de vida.

**PPBKAI continuará…..**** ,DANHK, KIRAY HIMAWARI, C-MARIAN-T-HIWATARI, LACRYMA KISMET, FUNERAL-OF-THE-HUMANITY, TIER, LUCRECIA ARTICA Y LEX KAI RAVEN.**

Los quiero mucho chicos y espero pronto poder actualizar. tengo un hervidero de ideas en mi cerebro y lo lo puedo sacar, como siempre, el tiempo. nos vemos la proxima!


	43. Chapter 39

**EL OCASO DE UNA ESTRELLA**

**Autor: PPBKAI**

Disclamer: los personajes de esta serie no me pertenecen...ya no se que tipo de disclamer poner después de tantos fics.

**En el capítulo anterior:**

La estancia en Austria se ha prolongado mas de lo que esperaba y ahora Kai no tiene la menor idea de qué hacer: ya tiene a Mihaeru comiendo de su mano, es común que varias tardes a la semana la pasen juntos y al mismo tiempo es testigo de cómo Boris le ruega. Sabe que ahora sería un buen momento para desenmascararlo todo pero, la mismo tiempo, tiene mucho miedo.

Está consciente de que en cuanto se entere de lo que ha hecho no habrá nada que logre detenerlo, seguro enviará a sus "limpiadores" a eliminarlo, lo cual significa la muerte segura, y, a pesar de lo mucho que ha la pedido, le tiene miedo, y mas aún conociendo a esos hombres, seguro le darán la muerte mas sangrienta que puedan imaginar.

Pero si no lo hace ahora, ¿Cuándo? Este es el mejor momento así que tal vez sea mejor que vaya planeando un "encuentro casual" aunque con ello acorte su tiempo de vida.

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

**CAPITULO 39: Vuelo sin retorno.**

Mihaeru se mira en el espejo y peina su gracioso cabello cenizo pero estudia con detenimiento su mirada: es triste, apagada y llena de incertidumbre.

Ama a Kai como nunca ha amado en su vida, sin embargo, seguro en cuanto sepa la verdad se alejará de el. Toma una vieja revista y la abre en una gastada página que ha visto un millón de veces. En ella sale Kai en primer plano siendo captado in fragantti por unos paparazzi, tiene una expresión molesta, y a su lado, protegiéndolo de que no lo golpeen las cámaras, está Boris Valkov.

Cuando conoció a Kai por supuesto que supo que era el protegido de su padre, y sabía lo que eso significaba. Los primeros años pensó que sería un desechable igual que muchos, sin embargo, el alcanzó lo mas alto de la fama y logró que el duro y desalmado Valkov se rindiera ante sus encantos.

Lo tenía en un concepto de manipulador y arribista, por eso cuando se presentó sorpresivamente en su cafetería pensó que era la oportunidad de oro para conocer al pequeño seductor.

Sin embargo, todo salió demasiado mal y terminó enamorado de el al encontrar su lado humano, su lado culto (por que sabe mucho de arte), y su lado infantil. En cuanto lo mira todo su mundo cambia y se centra solo en sus ojos de rubí.

Lo que tanto criticó, lo que durante muchos años le causó un gran dolor, es lo que ahora le da su razón de vivir: ….

:::***:::***:::***:::

Fue un accidente poco antes de que dejara la casa de sus padres, se había ido a una fiesta y como era costumbre, tenía toda la libertad del mundo de llegar a la hora que deseara, si es que quería regresar. Pero ya estando en la fiesta recordó que había olvidado unos discos que le había vendido a un amigo y ya se los había pagado. No estaba muy lejos así que se le hizo fácil regresar, lo acompañó otro amigo que lo esperó en la puerta, dentro del auto.

La casa estaba a oscuras, al parecer no había nadie. Subió con rumbo a su habitación y pasó por el cuarto de huéspedes. Escuchó unos fuertes gemidos provenientes de el y la puerta estaba entre abierta; el, un tanto aturdido por el alcohol no reconoció la intensión de tales lamentos y pensó que tal vez un ladrón se había metido.

Nervioso y con el mayor sigilo que pudo, empujó la puerta descubriendo el terrible secreto: su padre estaba a 4 puntos cobre la cama, con el pecho pegado al colchón, y detrás de el, el director de finanzas de la disquera entrando y saliendo del cuerpo de Boris con brutal fuerza. Ambos desnudos, sus miradas perdidas, un espectáculo grotesco para el jovencito que solo se tapó la boca y cayó de rodillas hasta que el momento de mayor éxtasis terminó.

Salió corriendo sin que lo hubiesen visto, su amigo al verlo de dio el alcance con el auto.

-¡Vamos, sube!

-¡No! Déjame solo - iba llorando

-Es muy peligroso, sube al auto. Te llevaré a donde quieras - le alcanzó a cerrar el paso en una esquina - por favor, sube -el chico accedió

-Llévame a un hotel

-¿Peleaste con Boris?

-No quiero hablar, por favor, solo … llévame

-Está bien

Con prudencia no volvió a interrogarlo, sin embargo se quedó muy preocupado por el bienestar de su amigo.

Después de eso, la relación con su padre se volvió aún más áspera. Ahora lo veía como un ser sucio, despreciable con una maldita doble moral.

A partir de ese momento, Mihaeru comenzó a tener un comportamiento homofóbico, no por que le naciera, si no que cada vez que veía a 2 chicos juntos le venía a la mente la escena de su padre con otro hombre.

Por eso y muchas otras cosas se sintió liberado cuando se fue a vivir a parte, ya no tuvo que soportar la presencia de su padre ni las insinuaciones (que ahora eran muy claras para el) por parte de sus "amiguitos" de la disquera.

:::***:::***:::***:::

Kai camina de un lado a otro en su casa. Está muy nervioso y hasta ha sudado una nota que trae entre sus manos:

"_Te espero en mi casa mañana a las 6:00 para comer…Mihaeru"_

Ya está todo el plan listo para destruir a Boris, pero tiene mucho miedo.

Para esa nota fue fácil. Le pagó al repartidor de comida italiana (que un par de ocasiones ha preguntado por el chico de cabello blanco) para que se la escribiera, seguro después de tantos años sin verse no conoce la letra de su propio hijo. Pero, a pesar de que le ofreció darle el triple, se negó a ir a pegarla a la puerta de Boris. Así que no tiene otra opción: manda la nota por mensajería junto con la llave de la casa de Miharu, la cual fue muy fácil robarle una vez que se quedó profundamente dormido en su colchón.

Ahora solo queda ingeniárselas para al siguiente día, a las 6:00, Boris lo descubra con su hijo. Una ligera erección se marca en sus pantalones solo de imaginarlo.

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

HOTEL DE VALKOV

-Señor Valkov, paquete para usted

-Gracias - recibe el sobrecito muy intrigado y su rostro se ilumina al ver la nota y la llave. Después de todo su hijo le ha dejado entre ver que lo extraña ¿no?

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

CASA DE KAI…teléfono.

-¿Por qué no nos vemos mañana en tu casa? Tengo muchos deseos de abrazarte

-Kai … por qué no vienes en este momento a la cafetería, podemos hacerlo en la oficina, como te gusta

-Mmm, tentador, pero es que quiero hacer algo diferente. Tenerte toda la tarde.

-¿Diferente? ¿Qué tan diferente?

-Muy, muy diferente. Compré alginas cosas

-Interesante, entonces, mañana, toda la noche

-No, una noche no es suficiente. Mañana, a las 4:00 de la tarde.

-Es muy temprano y van a venir unos proveedores, no creo poder dejar solo el lugar

-Pero está tu personal. Vamos, tengo tantos deseos de hacer esto

-Esta bien, mañana en mi casa a las 4:00

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

El día ha llegado, probablemente su último día de vida. No pudo dormir y su rostro pálido y demacrado lo hace lucir como un ángel. Se le hizo eterno el tiempo hasta que llegó la hora de salir de su casa.

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

Cuando Mihaeru llega a su departamento se encuentra con Kai parado en su puerta, como siempre siendo el pecado de la belleza con una maletita en la mano.

-Ángel mío, llegaste - las palabras de Kai matizadas con sus ojos de caramelo lo hacen estremecer, y eso que solo es el saludo, ni siquiera lo ha tocado

-Entremos.

Las formalidades han quedado a un lado para ellos, ya no son necesarias. Platican escuetamente por 15 minutos con un "¿Cómo has estado?" "Mejor ahora que te veo". Se encaminan a la recámara con la misteriosa maletita en mano.

Mihaeru se estremece con la piel de Kai que va quedando al desnudo con cada prenda que cae al piso. Le duele mucho ver todas las cicatrices que tiene, unas se ve que son de hace años, y otras, un tanto mas recientes, sobre todo esa tan grande que surca desde su cuello hasta el pubis, y sabe exactamente quien fue el causante de eso, algo de rabia se contiene en su interior, pero ya habrá tiempo para cobrar venganza. Sus labios no le bastan para probar todo ese manjar y sus manos quieren atravesar ese cuerpo para sentirlo mas suyo.

Kai lo mira detenidamente, con frialdad pero automáticamente le responde los movimientos, es algo natural para el. Está muy estresado, el reloj de la recámara comienza a avanzar con mas velocidad de la que el deseaba, tenía que estar preparado por si Boris llegaba antes de las 6:00, sabe que el es muy puntual.

-Kai, vas muy rápido, tenemos toda la tarde y la noche para nosotros

-Hnj, lo siento, es que solo de verte necesito mas de ti.-toma la maletita y se la muestra con coquetería - ¿Sabes? De niño quería ser mago para tener un sombrero mágico

-¿Y esa maleta es mágica?

-Vaya que si lo es. Está llena de cosas maravillosas, y si eres un buen niño, te las daré todas ¿prometes portarte bien?

-Si Kai, obedeceré todas tus órdenes

-Bien, me gusta tu obediencia, empecemos con esto - saca un antifaz profesional que le cúbrela totalidad de tus ojos

-Kai - le dice entre risas

-Sh shshshsh, sube tus manos, así - lo esposa a la cama

-Esta muy apretado

-Es para que no huyas

Voltea la maleta sobre la cama haciendo un reguero de juguetes sexuales sobre el colchón, la imagen es muy sugestiva. Lleva preparadas 2 inyecciones con somníferos y los pone a un lado, Mihaeru no puede ver nada. Regresa a su labor como si nada hubiera pasado, solo es cosa de seguir con el juego hasta que llegue Boris.

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

Boris ha comprado una botella para celebrar con su hijo, toma un taxi e incluso le pide al chofer que le suba el volumen a la radio, está tan feliz que incluso silba la tonada.

Llega al departamento de su hijo y le da una buena propina al hombre del taxi. Se planta frente a la puerta, está indeciso entre tocar o usar la llave, es mucha la tentación, pero si se la dio es por que quiere que la use ¿no? Se retoca el cabello y nervioso mete la llave en la cerradura. Está dispuesto a darle una sorpresa al chico.

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

Kai ve con terror el reloj de pared, marca las 6:00 en punto, a mas tardar en 2 minutos llegará Valkov. Nervioso alcanza una de las jeringas y la prepara, ya ha logrado que Mihaeru se derrame un par de veces y está todo embarrado de su semen. Todo su cuerpo suda y se mueve con total torpeza. Alcanza a escuchar que abren la puerta con sigilo, ese no puede ser otro que el mismo Valkov. Con el poco control que le queda vuelve a hacer su labor para así arrancarle fuertes gemidos a Mihaeru.

Mientras tanto, Valkov avanza por la sala y piensa que su hijo seguro está en la cocina, así que camina hacia esa dirección, pero puede escuchar unos fuertes gemidos provenientes de la recámara. Curioso se adentra mas hasta que puede ver por la puerta descaradamente abierta que está su amado hijo amarrado a la cama, extasiado y derramándose al ser tomado por nada mas ni nada menos que el objeto de su amor y de su odio: Kai Hiwatari.

Se queda paralizado por unos instantes y de sus manos resbala la botella de vino manchando así el inmaculado piso

-¿Kai? - pregunta Mihaeru descontrolado al escuchar la botella romperse, pero no puede ver nada.

-KAI….¡MALDITO! - Boris arremete contra Kai pero este lo recibe con la jeringa cargada del somnífero. Por un par de segundos intentó alcanzar al bicolor pero la dosis comenzó a surtir efecto y con torpeza se desplomó en el piso.

-¡Kai! ¿Qué pasa? - Mihaeru forcejea pero no puede liberarse

-Nada, solo…duerme -le inyecta pero con cuidado, en el brazo

-¿Kai?...qué…que…- el sueño lo vence y se desvanece. Kai carga a Boris y se lo acuesta a un lado. Deja todo propicio para que parezca que huyó por la ventana.

Sin perder un segundo de tiempo, se viste y sale corriendo. Desde que llegó al departamento le dejó encargadas sus maletas al portero y le dio una muy buena propina argumentando que "saldré de viaje urgente y agradeceré que llame un taxi que esté aquí a las 6:30". Todo estaba tal y como lo planeó, el taxi estaba justo arribando cuando el bajó las escaleras corriendo, arrebató las maletas y le indicó al chofer: "al aeropuerto, lo mas rápido que pueda".

En casi una hora ya estaba en el aeropuerto, había algo de tráfico, nada para alarmar, pero cada segundo contaba para que pudiera salvar su vida.

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

Con un terrible malestar Mihaeru se empieza a reponer de la inyección, no puede ver nada y le duelen los brazos, entonces recuerda que tiene una venda y está amarrado.

-¿Kai? - habla con voz muy suave, siente un cuerpo a su lado - Kai, si esta es tu idea de juego no es tan divertido, por qué no mejor…te acomodas sobre mi.

-¿Hijo? - Boris se despierta con la voz

-¿BORIS?- Mihaeru reconoce esa voz - ¡Qué rayos haces aquí! ¿Dónde está Kai? - vuelve a forcejear. Boris le destapa los ojos y busca las llaves de las esposas

-Mihaeru, ¿Estas bien?

-¿Qué le hiciste? - queda libre

-Dime por favor que es la primera vez que estas con el -su voz es suplicante

-No, ¿Qué haces TU aquí y dónde está Kai? - se levanta de la cama y comienza a buscar su ropa. Boris lo alcanza y lo toma con fuerza de los hombros

-Mihaeru, esto es muy importante, necesito que me digas ¿Qué te hizo ese Kai?

-¡Nada que yo no quisiera! - trata de zafarse pero no puede.

-No, no, no, NOOO. Tiene que haber un error…eso es. Kai se metió por la fuerza a tu departamento e intentó abusar de ti, eso pasó ¿Verdad? Pero no te hizo nada

-Que, que, qué rayos estás diciendo. ¿Cómo entraste a mi departamento?

-Con la llave que me diste

-¿Llave? Jamás te di una llave - Boris lo suelta

-Me llegó a mi hotel un sobre por mensajería, venía la llave y esta nota escrita a mano - de su saco le muestra las cosas

-¡Esta no es mi letra! Claro, cómo vas a reconocer mi letra si tenía años que tu …. Aaah así que por eso viniste…mira que listo. Como sabías que Kai estaba aquí tenías que venir a buscarlo. Pero llegaste demasiado tarde. - su voz es muy alterada - Kai ahora es mío y no voy a dejar que lo apartes de mi lado

-¿Qué disparates dices? Yo no sabía que Kai estaba en Austria

-Aja fíngete inocente como siempre, eso funciona con los demás, no con migo. Escúchame bien - lo jala de la solapa - ahora, el es mío y a mí SI ME AMA. No como a ti, solo te usó por interés.

-¿Con qué objeto te mentiría de la nota?... ayer llegué a mi hotel y me entregaron el paquete. Pensé que querías que platicáramos.

-No tengo nada que platicar contigo. Deja tus excusas, solo viniste por Kai pero mejor regrésate a Rusia, se quedará a mi lado por que nos queremos, yo jamás lo lastimaría como tu lo haz hecho.

-No lo conoces

-Lo conozco mejor que tu, tenlo por seguro. El es tierno, dulce y me quiere.

-¡Solo se acercó a ti para vengarse de mi!

-Eso es imposible, el no sabe que tu y yo nos conocemos.

-¡Cómo no va a saber! Seguro investigó todo antes de venir. - se asoma por la ventana abierta - el maldito se escapó por aquí. Lo mataré

-¡Tu le tocas un cabello y yo te mato a ti!

-¡Ese maldito! ¿Qué te ha hecho? … Mihaeru, el…el…¿Hace cuanto que están juntos?

-¡Qué te importa!

-Hijo, Kai…esto es difícil, Kai, está enfermo desde hace un par de años, tiene …ah! Kai tiene SIDA, y me contagió a mi deliberadamente, y ahora, si no han tenido cuidado…

-¡COMO TE ATREVES A MENTIR ASI SOBRE KAI! El no tiene nada. Me odias por tenerlo conmigo pero ¡No te lo voy a dejar!

-¡NO TE MENTIRIA EN ALGO ASI! Kai tiene SIDA, yo también, por eso necesito que me digas dónde lo puedo encontrar

-Nunca pensé que pudieras llevar tus mentiras a este extremo - lo mira con un rencor que lastima a Valkov - nunca nos hemos llevado bien, pero ahora, ya no te puedo considerar mi padre

-Ya hablaremos sobre esto después, ahora, necesito encontrar a Kai

-No te diré donde encontrarlo

-Ya lo se, yo lo buscaré por mis propios medios - sale del departamento azotando la puerta.

Mihaeru se desploma en el piso, ¿Qué fue todo eso? Aún no le queda muy claro como es que Boris entró a su departamento. Todo lo que el dijo tiene mucha lógica pero, el está seguro de que Kai no sabe quien es su padre, así como también está seguro de sus sentimientos pero lo que mas lo tiene shock es la declaración de que tiene SIDA. Sabe que su padre es un mentiroso, pero ¿el mismo implicarse e inventarse una enfermedad tan delicada? No, Kai no puede estar enfermo, seguro es alguna de las mentiras que acostumbra usar para manipular a la gente por que está enojado, pero ¿Por qué huyó? ¿Por qué tanto él como Valkov estaban sedados? Kai le debía muchas respuestas y lo buscaría hasta por debajo de la tierra para que le diera una amplia explicación. De momento el lugar mas fácil para localizarlo era su celular. Marcó el conocido número pero sonó y sonó y siempre lo mandó al buzón.

Kai, ¿Dónde estas? - era lo que se preguntaba con el alma en un hilo

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

AEROPUERTO

Pasajeros con destino a Madrid, les informamos que tenemos un retraso en nuestros vuelos por un banco de niebla que ha obligado al cierre temporal del aeropuerto, por lo que el vuelo 890 sufrirá un retraso de aproximadamente 2 horas y media, por su atención, gracias.

¡No puede ser! - piensa Kai jalándose el cabello - 2 horas y media es mucho tiempo. Tengo que hacer algo. A esta hora ya deben de haber despertado y seguro ya mandó a buscarme… qué hago, ¿Qué hago? Debo de mantenerme en lugares concurridos, no creo que se arriesguen a un escándalo. Eso haré pero ¿Dónde? Por que debo estar al pendiente del llamado al vuelo, pero al mismo tiempo no debo notarme mucho. Pues de momento me esconderé en el lugar mas marica del mundo: en el baño.- caminando tratando de ser un fantasma llega hasta un concurrido sanitario y se encierra en la cabina de discapacitados, si logra mantenerse oculto todo el tiempo de retraso es casi seguro que logra huir.

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

Valkov baja las escaleras no estando muy seguro de dónde empezar a buscar, tiene el cerebro nublado de coraje y sentimientos de venganza. Encuentra al portero parado en el marco de la salida. A pesar de que tiene la certeza de que Kai escapó por la ventana, no pierde nada con preguntar.

-¿El señor Hiwatari? Ah si, tiene ya mas de hora y media que se fue. Me pidió un taxi

-¿Y sabe a dónde fueron?

-Al aeropuerto, me encargó sus maletas

-¿Eran grandes?

-Una mediana y una chica

-Gracias.- sale torpe y se para en la banqueta - idiota Kai, te tengo.- saca su celular y hace una llamada.

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

AEROPUERTO

Pasajeros del vuelo 890 con destino a Madrid, les informamos que las operaciones se reanudan por lo que les pedimos que pasen al módulo de migración.

El anuncio se escuchó por todo el pabellón llegando hasta los oídos de Kai quien seguía escondido en el sanitario. Con un suspiro de alivio tomó las maletas y tratando de pasar por fantasma llegó hasta donde se reunían los pasajeros del vuelo 890. Apenas si podía responder a las preguntas que le hacían las cuales fueron relativamente fácil de pasar debido a que lo reconocieron como cantante, con torpeza entregó las maletas para una revisión final. La grande se iría al compartimento de equipaje, la pequeña la podría conservar con el. En 40 minutos mas los pasaron a la sala de espera donde solo era cuestión de que los llamaran a abordar para que estuviera a salvo.

Por fin el llamado llegó. Pero cuando ya estaba por formarse junto con el grupo un gran cuerpo se paró detrás de el y le habló al oído.

-Ven conmigo, muy despacio o te mato - con todo el terror del mundo Kai miró de reojo y se encontró con un hombre de rostro cacarizo, piel muy oscura, calvo y unos aterradores ojos hundidos, de inmediato supo de lo que se trataba, se puso tenso e intentó dar otro paso, pero el hombre lo jaló del brazo - quieto, no queremos escándalos. ¿Ves a esos de alla? - le señala a 2 hombres recargados en una columna- y no son los únicos, habemos mas tanto dentro como fuera del aeropuerto, no te pongas difícil rusito, de todos modos, estas muerto.

Temblando de miedo se dejó guiar por el hombre. Es ahí cuando notó a los demás encubiertos. Despacio, sin ninguna clase de prisa lo sacaron y ya los estaba esperando un auto negro y con modales corteses lo subieron, tras de el entraron otros 3 hombres. Arrancaron siendo escoltados por otro auto. Le cubrieron el rostro con una capucha y le amarraron las manos.

Kai iba temblando como nunca en su vida, no sabía si sentirse aliviado o mas asustado de que solo le hubieran cubierto el rostro y no le hicieran nada mas. El auto avanzaba a velocidad moderada y el bicolor se mantenía agachado agradecido de que los hombres no podían ver que iba llorando de miedo. Sus lágrimas eran absorbidas por la tela y trataba de no hacer ruido aunque de vez en cuando una respiración ahogada sacudía su cuerpo. Ahora ya no había oportunidad de escapar, seguro lo llevarían a una carretera y ahí acabarán con el. El plan era irse a Madrid y ocultarse en alguna pequeña provincia, ya después vería que hacer, pero, ahora todo había quedado en el olvido ¿Qué tendrían preparado para el? Conociendo a Boris lo estaría esperando en el lugar a donde lo llevaran y ahí lo torturaría por días, quien sabe, o tal vez semanas, y lo irían destazando pedazo a pedazo hasta que el dolor o una infección lo hicieran caer en cama, entonces sería cuando le pondrían fin a su vida ¿Usarían sus conocidos ácidos para desaparecer su cuerpo? ¿O tal vez acabarían de destazarlo para que los animales rindieran cuentas? Rogaba por tener la dicha de morir antes de vivir algo de eso pero, el no podría gozar de ese privilegio, había cometido demasiados pecados y uno de los peores fue haber infectado a Mihaeru. Lo enamoró y usó ese amor para matarlo. No merecía un final tranquilo, lo que fuera que esos hombres tuvieran preparado para el se lo tenía merecido, ser tan bajo como para hacerle eso a un ser que no hizo otra cosa mas que amarlo no tenía perdón, ni siquiera Dios le pasaría una cosa como esa.

El auto bajó drásticamente su velocidad, tal vez ya habían llegado a su destino. Escuchó algunos portazos y uno de los hombres lo abrazó tirándolo de lado en el asiento ¿Qué era lo que ocurría? Escuchaba algunas voces en el exterior pero no podía entender lo que decían, a veces sonaban alterados y en otras mas tranquilos. Luego de unos minutos le abrieron la puerta y a empujones lo sacaron, otros brazos lo recibieron y lo hicieron caminar unos 15 metros hasta que lo subieron a otro auto y arrancaron pero a mayor velocidad ¿ahora a dónde iban?

Después de un rato de camino por fin se detuvieron, lo bajaron, le dieron un golpe en el estómago que casi lo desmayó y cargado lo subieron a otro lugar, lo sentaron en el piso amarrado tal vez a una pared y luego escuchó el rugido de un motor mucho mas grande que cimbraba el piso donde se encontraba. Luego se comenzaron a mover, pero ese movimiento era demasiado aparatoso como para ser de un auto…¡Estaba en otro avión! Esto cada vez se ponía peor. Cuando comenzaron a tomar velocidad para despegar le costó mucho trabajo aferrarse al piso para no salir volando, unos segundos aterradores en los que estuvo a punto de vomitar, solo que no tenía nada en el estómago.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN CABINA

-Tuvimos mucha suerte

-Demasiada. Pero aún no hemos acabado -toma el micrófono del alta voz - pasajeros - su aterciopelada voz se oye demasiado bien - abróchense sus cinturones, estamos a punto de despegar.

-Me gusta tu voz

-Me gustan tus labios, te ves muy bien con ese uniforme, lástima que no pueda tomarte en este momento

-Jaja - el aparato comienza a avanzar.

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

Cuando por fin todo se estabiliza una enorme mano levanta a Kai y lo hace caminar, pasan por unos pasillitos y un agradable aroma a limpio invade el lugar. Le dan otro golpe y queda de rodillas, por fin le quitan la capucha y no puede creer lo que ve:

-Hola Kai

-U…u…¡Ustedes!

**PPBKAI continuará...**

No me tarde mucho en actualizar ¿Verdad? solo mas de un mes, ya no tengo cara ni verguenza, pero a pesar de eso aqui estoy, trayendoles un capi mas para el fin de semana.

Como siempre un agradecimiento especial para DANHK, KIRAY HIMAWARI, LUCRECIA ARTICA, LEXKAI RAVEN, MARIAN TH HIWATARI Y LACRYMA KISMET por dejar un review el capi pasado.

Esta vez he tenido mas tiempo de escribir por lo que elproximo capitulo no tardara tanto como este.

nos vemos, se cuidan mucho y les deseo lo mejor del mundo y que en cada esquina encuentren a un hermoso par de chicos con uniformes de pilotos ¿Ustedes imaginan quienes son los que estan en la cabina del avión? jajajaj Besos


	44. Chapter 40

**EL OCASO DE UNA ESTRELLA**

**Autor: PPBKAI**

**Disclamer: los personajes de esta serie no me pertenecen...ya no se que tipo de disclamer poner después de tantos fics.**

**En el capítulo anterior:**

Después de un rato de camino por fin se detuvieron, lo bajaron, le dieron un golpe en el estómago que casi lo desmayó y cargado lo subieron a otro lugar, lo sentaron en el piso amarrado tal vez a una pared y luego escuchó el rugido de un motor mucho mas grande que cimbraba el piso donde se encontraba. Luego se comenzaron a mover, pero ese movimiento era demasiado aparatoso como para ser de un auto…¡Estaba en otro avión! Esto cada vez se ponía peor. Cuando comenzaron a tomar velocidad para despegar le costó mucho trabajo aferrarse al piso para no salir volando, unos segundos aterradores en los que estuvo a punto de vomitar, solo que no tenía nada en el estómago.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN CABINA

-Tuvimos mucha suerte

-Demasiada. Pero aún no hemos acabado -toma el micrófono del alta voz - pasajeros - su aterciopelada voz se oye demasiado bien - abróchense sus cinturones, estamos a punto de despegar.

-Me gusta tu voz

-Me gustan tus labios, te ves muy bien con ese uniforme, lástima que no pueda tomarte en este momento

-Jaja - el aparato comienza a avanzar.

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

Cuando por fin todo se estabiliza una enorme mano levanta a Kai y lo hace caminar, pasan por unos pasillitos y un agradable aroma a limpio invade el lugar. Le dan otro golpe y queda de rodillas, por fin le quitan la capucha y no puede creer lo que ve:

-Hola Kai

-U…u…¡Ustedes!

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

**CAPITULO 40: El interior de un avión.**

Somos nosotros ¿Te da gusto vernos? - se queda descontrolado al ver que se encuentra a bordo de un lujoso avión privado y que quien le quitó la capucha es nada menos que Tamaki, el líder de los Ouran, y no está solo, el resto del grupo está con el. Brillantes como monedas de oro. Esos chicos no pierden la belleza no importando la situación en la que estén.

-Quisimos venir a saludarte - uno de los gemelos le acaricia el cabello - teníamos tantas ganas de verte

-¿Por qué no te das un baño? Refréscate, para qué te sientas mejor- el rubio lo mira con inocencia - hazlo, y luego platicamos.

El hombre que lo encaminó al principio lo conduce al baño y se queda con el. Como por lo visto no tiene opción obedece a la indicación. Ve que en el baño hay toallas y ropa impía. Abre la regadera y sale deliciosa agua caliente. Está seguro que ese será el último baño de su vida así que decide disfrutarlo, tal vez ese es el plan, acabarlo en la regadera.

A pesar de la lujuriosa mirada se quita la ropa y entra al agua, se siente tan bien ese contacto. Toma el jabón y limpia su suave piel, desearía quedarse mas tiempo pero sabe que no es un lugar seguro por lo que termina algo apresurado y se viste con la ropa que pusieron a su disposición, es algo abrigadora.

En cuanto sale lo invitan a tomar asiento junto con ellos en los confortables asientos. Un camarero, mayordomo o lo que sea de inmediato se acerca con un carrito lleno de canapés y prostres, sirve unas copas con champagne y las reparte entre los comensales

-Un brindis, por nuestro amigo, el mejor cantante del mundo, Kai ¡Salud! - el ruso no sabe si tenerles mas miedo a ellos o a los "limpiadores" cuando menos con ellos tenía la certeza de lo que iba a pasar.

-¡salud! - responden todos y chocan sus copas

-¿No brindarás Kai? - le pregunta uno de los gemelos

-Jaja, ¿Por qué tienen que ser tan ridículos? - Kai se burla - hasta en esto son patéticos. Por qué no nos ahorramos estas estupideces de los canapés y el brindis y acaban conmigo, por que eso es lo que quieren, vengar a Kyouya, y seguro tienen cantidad de artefactos que compraron para ello, no se, espero ser tan especial que se hayan tomado la molestia de mandar a acuñar una bala de platino con el logo de su prostíbulo, algo así

-Ah Kai - Tamaki lo mira con sus hermosísimos ojos azules, es un verdadero príncipe - nosotros no perderemos el estilo como el idiota de Kyouya, no, nosotros queremos…. Disculparnos por lo ocurrido en el pasado, por eso es que hemos planeado todo esto ¿Crees que le hubiéramos pagado tanto a esos hombres para liberarte y luego matarte? Incluso nosotros sabemos de ahorro

-¿Cómo llegaron aquí?

-Digamos que, te estuvimos buscando, eres un bribonzuelo y te escondiste muy bien. Siempre sabemos donde estás y de un día para otro ya no estabas en Rusia. Nos preocupamos tanto por ti que te buscamos por todos lados, y mira donde te encontramos, a un lado de la casa de verano de Honey

-De haber sabido hubiéramos ahorrado mucho tiempo Kai - dice Honey comiendo pastel de almendra en las piernas de Mori, parece un conejito de felpa diabólico. Tamaki continúa la conversación.

-Por eso es que te hemos visto que estas saliendo con el Hijo de Valkov jajaja ¡Tu si que eres un maldito hijo de perra! No te basta con el padre, también te tienes que tirar al hijo y espero que no tenga abuelito por que también a ese te lo coges. Ay Kai, quien te viera que eres una ramera.

-Grrrr

-Ya, ya, ya, no te enojes, no estamos aquí para juzgar la "moral distraída" de nadie

-Como si tu supieras dónde está la tuya

-¿Ves? Ya hasta haces bromas, quiere decir que te estás relajando. Come - le pone una charolita con canapés de camarón - no están envenenados si eso es lo que crees - abre la boca para que Kai tome uno al azar y se lo de. Se ve sensual haciendo eso.- están deliciosos, pero no te llenes, ahorita nos traen lo demás para comer - Kai empieza a comer, es de lo mas rico que ha probado en su vida y eso que está acostumbrado a lo mejor, no tiene mucha hambre por el estrés que trae pero, algo de alimento no envenenado le caerá muy bien.

-Si la idea no es matarme, cuando menos aquí, ¿Qué es lo que quieren?

-Corazón, luego hablamos de negocios, ahora relájate, bebe un poco mas - le vuelve a llenar la copa - ¿Ahora si brindarás?

-Por los negocios - decide seguirles el juego.

-¡Por los negocios! - de la cocina sale un aroma delicioso, lo que sea que esté preparando el chef es manjar de dioses, aunque estos dioses sean traidores.

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

-Demonios ¿Dónde están? - Valkov avienta el teléfono a su cama. El trato es que se llevarán a Kai a un lugar apartado, le llamarían para darle la localización y el lo aniquilaría.

Cansado se sienta en el borde del colchón, con sus codos en los muslos y las manos en las sienes. Está inflamado del coraje y no sabe qué es lo que hará con el bicolor en cuanto lo tenga de frente ¿Cómo pudo hacerle eso a su hijo? No tenía la menor idea de cómo es que se había enterado de que tenía un hijo, es algo que siempre ha mantenido bien oculto, pero eso ahora era lo de menos. En eso está cuando tocan a su puerta de modo desesperado, ya sospecha de quien se trata.

-¿Dónde está Kai? - entra Mihaeru en cuanto le abre la puerta y hace una inspección visual del lugar

-Ya sabes que no sé donde está - cierra - Mihaeru, hijo - intenta abrazarlo pero este le responde con un golpe

-¡No me toques! Me das asco…. Eres un mentiroso

-¡Lo que te dije que Kai es cierto! Mira - va a sus maletas y le muestra todo su medicamento, incluso en las instrucciones dice que son para el tratamiento del virus de inmunodeficiencia adquirida. - estoy enfermo - sus ojos se humedecen - y me voy a morir muy pronto

-Ah! Que bueno

-No me desprecies, no sabes lo que me duele

-Lo que te duele es todo lo que te importa, ¿Y todo lo que a mi me dolió?... ¿Crees que no me da asco saber que mi padre prefiere estar con hombres?

-Tu estas con uno

-Lo de Kai fue un accidente, uno que es tu culpa

-Ahora es mi culpa

-¡Claro que si! El llegó de accidente a tomar un café a mi cafetería y fue ahí donde pensé que era una buena oportunidad de conocer al amante de mi padre ¿Desde cuanto tienes relaciones con hombres? ¿Desde antes o después de casarte con mamá?

-Yo…yo…. Mira hijo, en este negocio…

-¡Yo te vi haciéndolo con el director de finanzas en el cuarto de huéspedes! Eso fue poco antes de irme de la casa. Luego me fui enterando que tu negocio es prostituir jovencitos y luego desecharlos. Chicos de mi edad o aún más jóvenes ¿Cómo podías hacerlo?

-¿Y piensas que yo abusé de Kai? El vino arrastrándose a mi puerta

-Y para que ya no se arrastrara lo subiste a tu cama. Eres un promiscuo

-¿Y sabiendo que el estaba conmigo te acostaste con el? Parece que algo heredaste de mi.

-No Boris, yo no soy como tu. He visto las cicatrices en el cuerpo de Kai, y tiene una tan grande que le atraviesa todo el cuerpo. Eres un loco, cuando le hiciste eso seguro quisiste matarlo. Por eso es feliz conmigo, por que yo si lo trato como humano, no como tú que solo lo tratas como tu mascota sexual. Y si es cierto que Kai está enfermo seguro es por que ¡TU LO CONTAGIASTE! - deja de contenerse y se va a los golpes con Boris.

Hace cuanto que deseaba hacer eso, por fin con el puño en la cara dejarle claro lo que siente por el. Antes lo despreciaba, pero ahora que tiene la seguridad de que, en caso de ser cierto, infectó a Kai, con lo cual el también estaría enfermo, quiere destrozarlo. Ya no es un jovencito como antes, ahora es un hombre con tanta fuerza como el. Boris no se esperaba esa respuesta por lo que no tiene tiempo de ponerse en guardia y recibe todos los golpes de Mihaeru. Se ve tan patético arrodillado solo cubriéndose la cabeza con ambas manos. Ya no tiene la misma fuerza que hace unos meses cuando todavía podía someter a Kai, ahora ya está mucho más débil.

Es tanto el dolor de ambos. Boris, le duelen los golpes de su hijo que ya se ha hecho un hombre, pero le duele mas ver el desprecio que el mismo ha causado ¿Cómo es que llegó hasta ese extremo? Se da cuenta del gran error que cometió como padre tan solo dándole importancia a su trabajo y jamás a su familia. Ahora estas son las consecuencias.

Mihaeru siente coraje en su interior, coraje del padre que tiene, coraje de lo que le ha hecho a Kai, y coraje de que, si es cierto que pronto morirá de una enfermedad, nunca supo lo que era tener un padre que lo hiciera sentirse querido, y al mismo tiempo se siente como una bestia al no poder amar a su propio padre ¿Qué no se supone que "la sangre llama"? supuestamente el debería de tener el valor y la humildad suficientes para perdonar a su padre, sin embargo, todo lo que puede sentir es rencor, repulsión y tal vez un poco de dolor al verlo arrastrarse de ese modo, pero es que el amor no le nace. Lo intentó al verlo con una actitud derrotada cuando apenas se presentó a tocar su puerta, pero simplemente no puede, no ama a su padre y punto.

Cuando sus manos están adormecidas deja de golpearlo. Se sienta en el piso jadeante viendo el triste espectáculo. Boris lo mira a los ojos aceptando la paliza. El rubio se compadece y le pone la mano en el hombro: "_Vete a limpiar". _Le dice en tono suave. El mayor se levanta adolorido y se encierra en el sanitario. Se mira al espejo ¿Cuántas veces el dejó en peor estado a Kai? Ahora comprendía su odio, aunque no por eso disculpaba el que hubiera ido a jugar con su hijo, por que el cuento de que llegó "de accidente" a la cafetería no se lo traga, el es un hombre de mucha experiencia para caer en algo como eso. Abre la llave del grifo y se limpia la sangre.

Mientras tanto Mihaeru se ha subido a la cama y está acostado con las manos detrás de la nuca sintiéndose la peor basura del mundo por haber golpeado a su padre. Es que estaba tan lleno de ira… pero también sabía que Kai no estaba tan limpio de la situación. Cierra sus ojos con pesadez tratando de pensar en qué hacer ahora cuando algo que "le hablaba" le molestó en la espalda, se dio cuenta de que estaba acostado sobre el celular de Boris y que por accidente llamó al último número marcado, lo tomó y no sabiendo por qué, decidió contestar a pesar de que no era su costumbre invadir la privacidad de los demás.

-Sr. Valkov. Por cuestiones de intereses personales decidimos dar por terminado el trabajo que nos encargó con Hiwatari, ya no es asunto nuestro.

-¿Así que el trabajo no está completado? - responde Mihaeru haciéndose pasar por su padre, a fin de cuentas heredó el mismo color de voz.- ¿Y qué sugieren que haga con eso? Por eso lo encargué con ustedes.

-Si aun está en sus planes aniquilar al cantante, será mejor que lo haga usted mismo. Nosotros ya no trabajaremos para usted, no nos conviene, por cierto, no hay devoluciones de dinero.

-¿Creen que yo aniquilaría a Kai con mis propias manos? - está aterrado con lo que acaba de escuchar

-Sr. Valkov, no sería la primera vez jajaja. Solo que…tenga mucho cuidado, alguien con mucho dinero pagó por el, lo suficiente como para que respondamos esta llamada. No intente nada en nuestra contra, sabe que saldría perdiendo. - le cuelga.

-Mihaeru se queda helado con lo que acaba de escuchar, no hay lugar a dudas: Boris mandó a matar a Kai y ahora alguien lo ha comprado llevándoselo a quién sabe dónde. El teléfono resbala de sus manos, agacha su cabeza y su respiración se hace entrecortada. No sabe que siente más, si odio por su padre o miedo por Kai.

-En ese momento Boris sale del baño con una toalla en la cabeza para secar su cabello humedecido, se frota con ella y luego levanta su rostro a donde sabe que está su hijo

-¿Mihaeru?

-Creo que tienes muchas cosas que contarme "papito querido" - su mirada es diabólica

-Sobre Kai supongo

-También de Kai. Pero antes de eso, y antes de que te meta a la cárcel…. ¿A cuantas personas has matado? Pa-pi

-Eh? Mihaeru, ¿De qué estás hablando? - da 2 pasos atrás

-Digamos que - le muestra el celular - acabo de hablar con un "amiguito tuyo" que marcó diciendo que no acabaron con Kai, que si lo quieres muerto tendrás que matarlo tu mismo, nunca volverán a trabajar para ti, que alguien pagó mucho por el y que no sería la primera vez que matas. Dadas las circunstancias tengo que asumir que es cierto y no me sorprende.

-No…no - queda acorralado contra la pared

-Un papá asesino. Si que no dejas de sorprenderme ¿Qué mas falta?

-Déjame explicarte

-Sh, sh, sh - le pone el dedo en los labios - ya tendremos tiempo de platicar sobre esto, pero de momento hay asuntos pendientes - le da un golpe en el estómago - ¿A dónde se iban a llevar a Kai?

-¡No se!

-Hnjm, con que olvidadizo. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que si tocabas a Kai yo te mataba? Para tu buena suerte no soy un homicida como tu…. O quien sabe, en una de esas me sale lo "Valkov" y terminas en un rio sin cabeza. Así que te preguntaré de nuevo ¿A dónde se iban a llevar a Kai y que harían con el?

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

JET DEL HOST CLUB

Les han servido una suculenta comida ideal para un vuelo, ligera y nutritiva. Los Host hablan de las cosas maravillosas que han visto en sus viajes e integran a Kai como si fuera un amigo de toda la vida. El ruso los observa detalladamente, han cambiado mucho desde la última vez que los vio, claro, hace ya años de eso.

Ahora se han convertido en un grupo de hombres atractivos, maduros en su hablar, incluso su tono de voz ya es mucho mas grave. Aunque no está con ellos la molesta ardilla de la chica que se hacía pasar por niño.

-¿Y a donde iremos? - pregunta el bicolor al príncipe

-Aunque quisiéramos ofrecerte unas vacaciones en el Mediterráneo, me temo que tendremos que regresar a nuestra casa en Japón. Ya sabes, a pesar de que todos piensan que los hombres millonarios y hermosos como nosotros no trabajamos, la verdad es que no debemos descuidar nuestros negocios. Así que, de momento te quedarás en mi casa

-Oh! Que interesante, Japón me trae tantos recuerdos. ¡por qué no dejan de jugar bola de bastardos! Les he tenido mucha paciencia durante horas, ya es momento de que me digan qué rayos quieren de mi, jaja, o acaso…¿Quieren que yo también me convierta en un Host? - los chicos fruncen el ceño - aah miren a las nenas, les molesta que les hablen de modo tan directo, perdón si lastimé su sensibilidad nobles doncellas. Yo sé que lo que quieren es vengar a su querido amigo Ootori Kyouya, que en paz descanse.

-Kyouya, el buen amigo - habla Hikaru

-El mejor administrador - completa Kaoru

-No toques temas que nos lastiman - Honey da miedo con sus inmensos ojos

-Kai, querido - Tamaki termina su copa - aunque nos quitaste a un gran amigo, nosotros, los Host, sabemos perdonar, y hemos expiado tu pecado

-¡Alabado sea el Señor! Y que el Señor esté con nosotros - se burla Kai

-Y con su espíritu - responde Tamaki.- amen …. Aunque, no estás del todo limpio para nosotros, pero, estamos dispuestos a ofrecerte nuestra amistad, claro, a cambio de la tuya

-Amo ofrecer mi amistad. ¿Y cómo podría esta humilde oveja satisfacer los deseos de un dios? - hace alarde de su belleza y cautiva a los chicos con su mirada roja, si creen que ellos son muy buenos en esos juegos, eso significa que no han conocido a Kai.

-Del mismo modo en que tienes contento a Dios: obedeciendo sus órdenes. - Tamaki se acerca hasta el ruso y le da un tierno beso de Judas en los labios.

-¿Debo acaso obedecer a todos estos hermosos dioses?

-A todos…. ¿Ustedes quieren que Kai sea su oveja?

-No estamos seguros señor - los gemelos abren un hueco entre ellos - sería mejor si la oveja se sienta aquí

-Jaja - Kai ríe y obedece - una oveja sentada entre 2 leones.- Siente como cada uno de ellos le da un beso en la mejilla y sus manos le acarician en abdomen

-Si nos gusta esta oveja. Tal vez sea lo que a Mori-sempai le hace falta - se lo pasan al mas alto del club. Este no se anda con rodeos, lo toma de la cintura y lo besa robándole el aliento, ¡que buen beso!

-Me gusta - son las escuetas palabras del moreno de ojos claros

-¡Yo también quiero probarlo! - reclama Honey, a quien Kai le tiene mas miedo - tu piel es tan suave

-Si te gusta…puedes tocar todo lo que quieras. ¡Todos ustedes pueden tocarme como quieran!

-¡Vaya! Que sorpresa - Tamaki es el primero en aceptar la propuesta - quien diría que escucharía al cantante mas deseado pronunciar esas palabras.

-Tamaki-sempai…bésame… o-ne-gai

-Amo tu pronunciación japonesa, tan ruda con el acento ruso.

Se sienten halagados de que el atractivo cantante les solicite que lo consientan. Sin darse cuenta han caído en su acostumbrado juego de "te deseo pero serás mi corderito". Todos los Host se abalanzan a acariciar a Kai con el consentimiento que este les ha dado. Los sirvientes desaparecen aunque desearían quedarse a contemplar la escena de ese grupo de hombres hermosos disfrutándose entre ellos siendo Kai la cereza de ese pastel de carne.

Una vez que alguien prueba la piel de Kai se vuelve adicto sin saber, por lo que en poco tiempo ya están todos deseos de tener mucho mas de el. El bicolor solo se limita a responder y a enamorar a los chicos, le es bastante fácil hacerlo y mas asumiendo esa postura de "sométeme" que tanto les agrada.

Su mente abandona el cuerpo como lo hace cada vez que no desea hacer algo. Piensa en cuánto debe satisfacerlos para que lo tomen, a final de cuentas, su sangre es la mejor arma que puede tener. Sabe que es hombre muerto y aunque ellos digan que quieren ser su amigos, lo mas seguro es que lo aniquilen en cuanto toquen tierra, así que antes de eso, les dejará un recuerdito que los acabará en poco tiempo. Lástima que no vivirá para verlo.

Cuando lo nota ya está desnudo y los 5 hombres a su alrededor también. Lo tocan de todos lados y besan su cuerpo. El de nuevo se va a celebrar aparte su mediano triunfo, cuánto le gusta verlos deseosos de su piel creyendo que son ellos los que tienen el control de la situación.

Una destructiva invasión lo hace despertar y encuentra que es el salvaje de Mori quien ha empezado el juego de tomarlo y rolarlo a los demás. Ese chico todo tiene enorme, acompañado de un atlético cuerpo y fría mirada, sin duda un espécimen digno de destruir. Así comienza a pasar de uno a otro hasta que por fin le toca el turno con Tamaki, ese chico si que le gusta, rubio como el sol, sus ojos entre azules y violetas, que color tan fascinante. Todo lo tiene perfecto hasta el grado de ser desagradable, es como hacerlo con un maniquí, pero su piel es tan cálida. Los demás se deleitan viendo a su señor tomar a Kai, hacen una bella pareja, si intervienen pueden romper la perfección de la escena.

Entrar y salir, subir y bajar. Así estuvieron un largo rato hasta que por fin sus cuerpos encontraron el alivio y quedaron rendidos en el piso. El sueño los venció por espacio de unos 20 minutos que bien sirvieron para quedar como nuevos y recobrar de nuevo la postura de hombres impecables, como si nunca nada hubiera ocurrido.

-Bien, he complacido a los dioses, incluso mas de la cuenta. Así que en cuanto lleguemos a Japón haré de mi vida lo que quiera

-¿Eso fue para ti complacernos Kai? No, eso fue solo desestresarnos, y creo que tu eras el mas afectado. Hay otro modo mucho mas sencillo en el cual tu nos complacerás y a cambio nosotros te ofrecemos tu vida

-¿y qué quieren que haga? ¿Cantar en sus fiestas?

-Ah, no lo había pensado, también cantarás en nuestras fiestas. Pero, tu función principal será muy sencilla: lo único que tendrás que hacer es llevar papeles a dónde nosotros te indiquemos

-¿Qué clase de papeles?

-Eso es lo mejor del asunto ¡Tu no sabrás que clase de papeles! Simplemente en cuanto nosotros te demos la orden irás con la información.

-¿Y si los chicos buenos me atrapan llevando y trayendo esos papeles?

-Mi amado Kai. Ese es tu trabajo, evitar que te atrapen. Si eso llega a pasar, tu no nos conoces, por que si nos enteramos que hablaste de nosotros nos encargaremos de que te den pena de muerte. Si cargas tu solito con toda la responsabilidad…

-Me darán pena de muerte… sale igual. A menos que me garanticen que me rescatarán, si no, tal vez puedo hablar de mas.

-Lo siento Kai, no puedo garantizarte algo como eso, sabes que si te estamos pidiendo silencio es por que no debemos quedar involucrados. Si te atrapa la policía estas muerto ya sea por ellos o por nosotros, pero, si eres inteligente como creo que eres, no te atraparán.

-¿Por qué yo? Debieron elegir a otra persona con mas "experiencia en esto"

-Te elegimos a ti por que eres la persona de quien menos sospecharían en el mundo, además es un trato justo. Nosotros ya te hemos salvado la vida, y nos costó muy caro, todo para darte una segunda oportunidad y lo único que debes hacer es ser nuestro cartero. Nos conviene trabajar juntos.

-Su oferta es muy tentadora pero…debo rechazarla - todos lo miran sorprendidos - yo no soy cartero de nadie y ustedes no me están salvando de nada

-Te estamos dando tiempo de vida

-¿Escondido? ¿Huyendo? No gracias, yo ya sabía que era mi último día de vida así que, hagan lo que quieran por que yo no soy la mascota de nadie. Ya se que me van a matar, pues háganlo de una vez, no tengo nada que perder.

-Rudo con ojos de ángel, no esperaba menos de ti - Tamaki ríe con inocencia - me gusta que seas desobediente.

-No me han visto siendo desobediente.

-Claro, eso pasa cuando no tienes nada que perder pero…. ¿Seguro no quieres pensarlo mejor?

-No gracias, estoy listo para morir.

-Ah Kai, en fin, no hay nada que podamos hacer. Esta bien, en cuanto lleguemos a Japón, mas o menos en una hora y media te mataremos ¿Algún modo en especial?

-Rápido, muy rápido

-Eres valiente….Hikaru, Kaoru ¿Algún método que cumpla con los deseos de Kai?

-Bala en la cabeza

-Bala en el pecho

-Explosión

-Atravesado de lado a lado, con la Katana de Mori

-El Harakiri es un poco mas lento pero, así sentiría el honor de una muerte tradicional.

-Gracias por el catálogo - responde Kai tratando de sonar tranquilo - me inclino por el balazo en la cabeza

-Será un desperdicio con tu lindo rostro - Honey ha vuelto a comer pastel

-Es algo que debo sacrificar.

-Está decidido, en hora y media le pondremos una bala a Kai en la cabeza - el ruso traga saliva con dificultad, de nuevo está temblando de miedo aunque intente controlarse.- por qué no mientras vemos una película - chasquea los dedos como cuando acostumbra al dar una orden. Uno de los gemelos se levanta y pone una película en el reproductor.- ponte cómodo Kai, espero haber elegido el tema adecuado.

La película comienza a avanzar. En ella se ve un parque como cualquiera y de pronto aparece algo que a Kai le hela la sangre: una cabellera pelirroja se ve a los lejos, con un peinado muy peculiar, horrendo para cualquiera pero, con esas facciones luce hermoso. Ese no es otro que el mismo Yuriy que va acompañado con el otro chico, Bryan recuerda que era su nombre. Muy románicamente ponen un mantel en el piso y hacen pic nic riendo armoniosamente. A Kai se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas, su amado pelirrojo es feliz con otra persona ¿Por qué ellos tienen esos videos? Luego se ve como la cámara de seguridad de un centro comercial y de nuevo la parejita camina con unas bolsas en las manos. Se ven tan bien con lentes oscuros. Enseguida en un súper haciendo las compras de la semana, en el gimnasio, en una alberca, en unas vacaciones relámpago a la playa. Kai se desmorona por dentro pero sigue conservando su porte estoico, algo quebrado pero cuando menos no ha corrido a pegarse a la pantalla.

-Veo que te gustó la película Kai. Cuando menos viste una vez mas a Yuriy. Pero ahora que tu mueras nosotros lo buscaremos para que haga el trabajo que te encomendamos. Seguro lo hará, no por ti, ya estarás muerto, pero lo hará por el chico de cabello plateado-

-¡NO TOQUEN A YURIY!

-¿Y qué quieres que hagamos si no nos dejas opción? El es muy sagaz y hará bien el trabajo. Nosotros necesitamos que alguien lleve lo que necesitamos, si no lo quieres hacer tu lo hará Yuriy, si no lo hace el lo hará Bryan, como puedes ver nosotros no perdemos - hace una seña y aparece el hombre corpulento que lo presentó ante los Host y le ha puesto unas esposas. - piénsalo mejor Kai. Tu no tienes nada que perder, pero Yuriy si. ¿Le echarías a perder la vida? En un rato mas llegamos a Japón y espero tu respuesta. De momento te regresaremos a la parte equipaje para que puedas pensar con tranquilidad y luego nos das tu respuesta ¿Vale? Pero antes- le pone una bala en la mano - esta será la amiga que pondremos en tu cabeza si es que decides rechazar nuestra oferta, creo que es bueno que la conozcas un poco - se lo llevan a empujones y le ponen de nuevo la capucha.

De nuevo lo amarran a un tubo que esta en la pared y de queda sentado en el piso. Está atrapado, por ningún motivo dejará que lastimen a Yuriy pero no quiere ser su mascota. ¿Qué hacer? Parece que ellos han ganado, aunque si tienen tan vigilado al pelirrojo todo el tiempo lo estarán chantajeando con eso, y conociéndolos en cualquier momento lo acabarán para mostrar su poder. Lo mire como lo mire, está perdido.

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

MIENTRAS TANTO EN CABINA

-En 20 minutos llegamos a Japón ¿Estás listo?

-Si.

-No puede haber un error, si no Kai y nosotros estaremos muertos. ¿Ya te dije que te ves muy sensual con ese uniforme?

-No es momento para galanterías - se sonroja - pero ¿me regalas un beso?

-Claro, solo uno - se dan un tierno y prolongado beso - déjame hacer el anuncio

-Amo tu voz por las bocinas

-"_Les habla su capitán, en 15 minutos llegaremos a nuestro destino así que suplico tomen sus precauciones, gracias"_

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

ZONA DE PASAJEROS

-Llegamos pronto - habla Honey - ¿Kai habrá recapacitado?

-No creo que no haga nada por ese pelirrojo. Pensé que no tendríamos que usar ese chantaje pero, se puso pesado

-¿Y si de todos modos se niega? - cuestiona Mori

-No tendremos mas remedio que matar al pelirrojo frente a el y volverle a preguntar si nos obedecerá

-¿Por qué tiene que ser precisamente el? - Kaoru juega con su cabello

-Por que quiero tenerlo en mis manos. Ese maldito me quitó a mi Kyouya y pagará muy caro por ello. Planeo usarlo unos meses, después…lo desapareceré.

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

ZONA DE EQUIPAJE

-Kai sigue agachado, con dolor en el pecho, ha llorado tanto pero acatará las ordenes de los Host. Vió a Yuriy tan feliz, no es justo que por las idioteces de el le destruyan la vida.

-Recuerda a su amada Carlotta, en especial ese día cuando lo fue a ver al hospital en compañía de Yuriy por una sobredosis y le confesó lo peligroso que podía llegar a ser Boris, ese día se desahogó tanto.

FLASH BACK CAPITULO 29

-Lo intentaré—se levanta y sale de la habitación, tarda algunos minutos eternos, cuando vuelve trae de la mano al delgado pelirrojo que mira serio al piso.

-Yuriy—dice con un tono esperanzado y feliz el bicolor

-Los dejo solos, deben hablar

-Voy contigo—dice Yuriy

-Si digo "solos" es plural, o sea, Kai y tu. Si sales ya no es plural. –esto hace reír a Kai, ella le susurra algo al oído a Yu y luego sale.

_Como siempre Carlotta con sus suaves ironías._

-Yo…ya sabes la respuesta. En la tele dijeron que habías muerto y casi me suicido de dolor.

-Si eso hubiera pasado, yo hubiera sido por fin feliz y no me hubiera gustado que también murieras, eres como una estrella que debe brillar por mucho tiempo mas

-La estrella eres tu—dice burlón

-Si, la mejor estrella, mírame, "estrellado contra el pavimento es lo que parezco"

_En aquel entonces Yuriy todavía se veía infantil,_

_Ahora ya es todo un hombre._

-Algún día lo probaré para saber qué gusto le encuentras

-¡No lo digas ni de broma!—lo jala del brazo dejándolo muy cerca de su rostro—jamás pienses en algo así. Yo lo hago por que me hace olvidar pero tú tienes mucho que recordar…Yuriy –dice su nombre en un susurro. Se comienzan a dar uno de sus acostumbrados besos arrebatados. Se despeinan al entrelazar sus dedos entre el cabello. Solo a eso se le puede llamar un beso de verdad, lo demás solo es juntar los labios. Se transmiten sus sentimientos haciendo que la habitación desaparezca

-Auch—se queja Yuriy

-¿Qué tienes?

-Es que, ah, me mordí en la mañana durante el desayuno y traigo hinchada la lengua

-Ah, pobrecito, hay que sobarte

-¿Con qué?

-Con mi lengua

_En ese momento un balde de agua cae sobre Kai_

_¿POR QUE HABÍA OLVIDADO ALGO COMO ESO?_

Al poco tiempo de eso se enteró de que estaba enfermo…¿Y si lo había contagiado? ¡Por qué tenia que destruir todo lo que tocaba! ¿Su sufrimiento nunca va a acabar? Una nueva cosa de qué preocuparse. Aún tenía esperanza de que estuviera a salvo. En el video se ve muy sano pero hay veces que la enfermedad no se manifiesta hasta 10 años después.

-¡NO, NO, NO! - se jala el cabello, eso no podía estar pasando, Yuriy estaba bien ¿verdad? ¿Verdad? ¿VERDAD?

Sin embargo, ahora que aceptaría ser el cartero de los Host no podría buscar al pelirrojo. Viviría con la incertidumbre de si lo contagió por el resto de su vida y dadas las circunstancias eso no sería mucho tiempo.

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

CABINA

-Es hora…¡Hagámoslo!

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

**PPBKAI continuará...**

AAAH esta vez como lo prometi no me tarde tanto. Asi que para el puentecito les dejo este capi. YYYY debo agregar que todos ustedes ¡SE LLEVAN UN PREMIO! practicamente todos le atinaron a la respuesta de quienes eran los secuestradores de Kai.

Gracias a **gabz, lucrecia artica, kiray himawari, tier, marian t hiwatari, alexa raven, lacryma kismet, dream slayer girl y danhk **por haber dejado un review el capi pasado, nos vemos, y esta vez, tampoco me tardare tanto aunque debo anunciar que ya poco a poco esto se perfila al final, se que no le ven ni pies ni cabeza pero en serio, 900 capis mas y termina jajajaja.

Los quiero


	45. Chapter 41

**EL OCASO DE UNA ESTRELLA**

**Autor: PPBKAI**

Disclamer: los personajes de esta serie no me pertenecen...ya no se que tipo de disclamer poner después de tantos fics.

**En el capítulo anterior:**

-Auch—se queja Yuriy

-¿Qué tienes?

-Es que, ah, me mordí en la mañana durante el desayuno y traigo hinchada la lengua

-Ah, pobrecito, hay que sobarte

-¿Con qué?

-Con mi lengua

_En ese momento un balde de agua cae sobre Kai_

_¿POR QUE HABÍA OLVIDADO ALGO COMO ESO?_

Al poco tiempo de eso se enteró de que estaba enfermo…¿Y si lo había contagiado? ¡Por qué tenia que destruir todo lo que tocaba! ¿Su sufrimiento nunca va a acabar? Una nueva cosa de qué preocuparse. Aún tenía esperanza de que estuviera a salvo. En el video se ve muy sano pero hay veces que la enfermedad no se manifiesta hasta 10 años después.

-¡NO, NO, NO! - se jala el cabello, eso no podía estar pasando, Yuriy estaba bien ¿verdad? ¿Verdad? ¿VERDAD?

Sin embargo, ahora que aceptaría ser el cartero de los Host no podría buscar al pelirrojo. Viviría con la incertidumbre de si lo contagió por el resto de su vida y dadas las circunstancias eso no sería mucho tiempo.

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

CABINA

-Es hora…¡Hagámoslo!

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

**CAPITULO 41: Misión Imposible.**

ZONA DE EQUIPAJE

Otra vez ese movimiento aterrador y violento del avión, eso significa que han llegado a Japón. Se aferra al tubo donde esta amarrado, está algo lastimado de los brazos por que se ha dado varios golpes. El vuelco en el estómago es la peor parte. Luego otro tumbo y se escucha el rechinar de las llantas haciendo contacto con el piso, unos 5 saltos mas y ya han llegado a tierra firme.

En el momento que menos lo esperó alguien le dio un fuerte tirón y le liberaron las manos. Se quedo parado un par de segundos cuando le arrancaron la capucha. Se quedó paralizado con lo que se encontró:

Frente a el estaba un atractivo chico oriental con uniforme de piloto aviador, de graciosa melena oscura, facciones afiladas y ojos claros. Parpadeó un par de veces hasta que por fin pudo articular su nombre:

-¡Matsuda!

-Shh, no hagas ruido y ponte esto ¡Rápido! - le pasa un holgado pantalón negro de pans, una camiseta blanca sin dibujos, una peluca castaña y una gorra de los Jets de N.Y. mientras tanto Matsuda abre lo que parece un baúl de herramientas y de ella saca un ridículo muñeco tamaño humano al que le pone la ropa de Kai, la capucha y lo esposa al tubo. Si se parece mucho al cantante - ahora ¡Corre!

Lo conduce por otro pasaje que llega hasta donde descansa el tren de aterrizaje, el avión aún está en movimiento y da miedo ver las líneas marcadas en el pavimento avanzando a velocidad vertiginosa.

-Tendremos que saltar Kai. En cuanto caigas empezamos a correr en línea recta, - le señala hacia donde debe huir -no te detengas por nada. Si ya no me ves no voltees atrás, solo corre, y encontrarás un Jeep. Ahí estarás a salvo. En cuanto veas la línea roja saltamos

-Tengo miedo

-Es la única oportunidad. Puedes hacerlo - le sonríe con amabilidad - ¿listo?

-Si - alcanzan a ver una línea roja pintada en el suelo

-¡SALTA!

Sin pensarlo 2 veces saltan. Matsuda cae con gracia, Kai pisa mal y cae aparatosamente haciéndose sangrar todo el costado izquierdo, desde la rodilla hasta la mejilla. Con gran dolor se levanta y comienza a correr con todas sus fuerzas hacia donde Matsuda le indicó. Van corriendo al parejo. Kai está algo débil y no tiene la misma condición física de hace años cuando conoció a Matsuda, pero por salvar su vida es capaz de todo.

Por fin a lo lejos pueden ver el Jeep pero aún es mucha la distancia. Dejan de sentir sus piernas por el esfuerzo, es como si volaran y al cabo de unos 25 segundos llegan a su objetivo. Suben al auto en la parte trasera y se cubren con unas mantas. El auto arranca a gran velocidad y se mantienen ocultos por espacio de 50 minutos. Su cuerpo está entumido. El auto se frena y una voz muy adulta les dice que ya pueden salir.

Es Watari que los ha llevado a lo que parece una simple cabaña en un bosque. Es como si la casita de los 3 osos hubiera sido arrollada por un tráiler aunque es medianamente habitable. Los lleva a un sótano que está oculto en la chimenea. Ese lugar está mucho más equipado que la parte de arriba.

Ahí pueden revisar a Kai que tiene ensangrentada la ropa por lo que Watari lo cura mientras Matsuda se queda en una silla muy pensativo.

-Yo….gracias - Kai está desnudo de la parte de arriba y Watari le desinfecta las heridas - ¿Dónde está L?

-El, se hizo pasar por el piloto del avión. Nos quedamos de ver aquí así que ya no debe tardar - su rostro se deforma con la preocupación.

-Si alguien puede salir con bien de esto es L - Kai lo consuela - es mejor si se maneja solo, nosotros le hubiéramos estorbado.

-Hai - lo mira con esa expresión de niño travieso que no ha perdido en tanto tiempo. - ¡Yo se que estará bien!

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

JET DE LOS HOST

El grupo de chicos baja por las escaleritas del avión. Ya tienen un porte altivo al caminar de forma natural. Atrás de ellos viene su servidumbre y unos hombres los esperan abajo para conducirlos a sus autos lujosos.

El hombre que ha estado llevando y trayendo a Kai va por el a la zona de equipaje. Lo ve tan desvalido ahí tirado.

-Oye tu, ya llegamos ¡Levántate!- "Kai" no se mueve - mira idiota, no tengo tiempo para esto levántate…ah! Con que quieres jugar pesado, conmigo no se juega.

Le da un fuerte tirón para levantarlo y es cuando se da cuenta de que se trata de un muñeco muy parecido a Kai.

-¡Que es esto! - hasta se le nubla la vista, si se enteran de que no tiene a Kai en su poder lo van a matar. Comienza a buscar torpemente por todos los rincones pero es obvio que no lo encuentra, en eso entra uno de sus compañeros al ver que se ha tardado demasiado

-¿Qué te es muy difícil domar al rusito?

-¡Kai no está!

-¡Cómo que no está! - ve al muñeco- ¡Eres un imbécil! Solo tenías que cuidarlo a el. No puede estar muy lejos, seguro todavía está dentro del avión - saca su radio - a todo el quipo, cierren todas las salidas, Kai ha desaparecido.

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

FUERA DEL AVION

-Tamaki escucha lo que su guardaespaldas está recibiendo por su radio localizador.

-¡¿COMO QUE KAI HA DESAPARECIDO? - lo jala de la solapa

-No sé señor. Iré con ellos

-Quiero que me traigan a Kai vivo o muerto ¡Entendido!

-¡Si Señor! - todos los Host se quedan ahí, no se moverán hasta que encuentren al cantante.

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

CABAÑA

-Ya debería estar aquí - Matsuda camina como león enjaulado

-Vamos a darle media hora mas si no yo iré a buscarlo - Watari está mas serio que de costumbre. Está sentado frente a unos monitores que vigilan los alrededores de la cabaña- ¡Ahí viene! - Matsuda respira tranquilo.

-Watari sale a recibirlo y entran corriendo a la casa. En cuanto se encuentra L y Matsuda se dan un gran abrazo y un tierno beso

-Kai - mira al cantante que trae varias vendas

-Estoy bien. L, muchas gracias. Me salvaste la vida

-Soy tu fan. Ya lo sabes.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto? - Matsuda con una escena de esposa celosa que hace reír a los demás - Debías estar aquí hace mas de 2 horas. Y qué traes en esa bolsa.

-Es que… estaban de oferta los Pockys

-¿Pockys? Te arriesgaste a que te atraparan ¡Por comprar Pockys de oferta! ¿Qué cosa tienes en la cabeza? Yo aquí muriéndome de preocupación y el señor estaba ¡Comprando Pockys!

-Gomen, no pensé que te preocuparías tanto - mira al piso como niño regañado

-¡Pues claro que me preocupo por ti! Te amo… no quiero que te pase nada - abraza a **SU **L - te amo. No vuelvas a hacer una estupidez de esas. Tu no eres así

-Es que…. Como a Matsuda-Chan le gustan los Pockys, quise complacerlo. - de inmediato se siente asfixiado por el abrumador abrazo de Matsuda. El le corresponde con la misma fuerza. En ese momento se da cuenta de la estupidez que hizo, nada usual en el, pero por complacer a su chico olvidó el peligro que corría.- También los de almendra estaban de oferta.

-¿Compraste muchos? Una oferta de esas no se repite como quiera - Matsuda ya mas tranquilo le besa la mejilla

-16 cajas de cada sabor. Es que no sabía cuales le gustaban a Kai-Kun

-¿Pockys? - Kai agarra una de las cajas y la examina con cuidado - nunca los he probado

-¡Kai-Kun! - L lo mira como si hubiera dicho una blasfemia - no lo puedo creer.

-Prometo probarlos.

Al caer la noche Watari preparó una rica merienda en la cual, al centro, brillaron los Pockys como ofrenda a los dioses.

-¿Cómo es que supieron donde estaba? - Kai al fin puede preguntarles lo que tanto lo ha aquejado.

-Al igual que los Host - responde L- yo también me preocupé al saber que habías desaparecido de Rusia y como ya se que tiendes a hacer ciertas estupideces decidí unirme a la búsqueda. Los Host te buscaron en cada rincón del mundo, yo solo me dediqué a robarles la información hasta que por fin supe dónde estabas. Deberías ser mas cuidadoso, si tenías pensada una larga estancia en un lugar cuando menos hubieras investigado a tus vecinos. La casa de a un lado es de uno de los Host y desde ahí te estuvieron monitoreando mañana, tarde y noche. También fue muy arriesgado que jugaras con ese meserito Gokudera - Matsuda lo mira enojado por que notó como es que L admiraba detenidamente a ese chico de cabello blanco - por eso cuando hiciste tu "gran jueguito" en el departamento de Mihaeru es que supieron que Boris iba a hacer algo contigo. Se sorprendieron mucho cuando pidió un trabajo especial para desaparecerte, por eso es que ofrecieron mucho dinero para comprarte. - Kai se da cuenta de todos los errores que ha estado cometiendo uno tras otro - por tu expresión creo que ya te diste cuenta de tus errores. Seguro ahorita estarías muerto, afortunadamente al tener intervenidas las comunicaciones de los Host es que pudimos hacer este plan relámpago

-¿Y si hubiera fallado?

-¡BANG!..- pone sus dedos en forma de pistola y "le dispara" - muertos, todos. Lo cual era lo mas probable, yo había estimado un 38.6% de probabilidad de que funcionara, creí que te romperías una pierna al saltar del avión, y casi lo hiciste ¿Te duele mucho?

-No tanto… no tengo como pagarles esto. Se arriesgaron mucho por mi pero ¿Por qué? No valgo la pena - se le quiebra su voz - soy una basura.

-Solo haz tenido una vida difícil ¿Quién no?

Kai se queda boquiabierto mirando a Matsuda, han sido las palabras más simples y las que mas le han llegado al alma ¿Lo estaba disculpando? Y no eran palabras de lástima, solo… no sabía por que pero ahora se sentía tan bien, cuando menos, su autoestima ahora estaba calificada en cero y no en -3 como hace unos minutos.

Llegó la hora de dormir, bueno, de descansar por que debían de estar alertas por si algo pasaba. A Kai le asignaron un cómodo sofá cama, tenía una sumida en el centro pero, ahí con ellos se sentía mucho mas cómodo que en su lujosa cama de la casa de Austria. Esta noche la pasaría bajo cielo japonés.

L y Matsuda se quedaron aparte en un colchón en el piso, muy discretamente Kai los observaba: L tenía a su chico rodeado con el brazo, ambos de frente. Se besaban con suavidad, si L hubiera visto la cara desencajada de Matsuda cuando no sabía nada de el se hubiera puesto a llorar. Ahora estaban juntos en la cama, acariciándose la espalda y se decían cosas muy bajito pero Kai podía comprender esos murmullos, se querían demasiado y nada les impedía estar juntos. Se lo merecían. Prefirió voltearse para darles privacidad, era lo más que se podía alejar.

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE

-L, hay algo que me tiene muy preocupado - Kai aprovecha que lo encuentra solo

-¿Es el video de Yuriy? No pensé que lo tuvieran tan vigilado

-¿Por qué el?

-Para tenerte a ti.

¿Le harán daño?

-Si te encuentran… tal vez si, para hacerte sufrir, pero mientras no sepan nada de ti no lo tocarán, no tendría caso

-¿Hay forma de protegerlo?

-Una, no te acerques jamás. Olvídalo de una vez. No debes volver a verlo nunca mas. Lo estarán vigilando por mucho tiempo por que saben que lo mas probable es que te acerques a el para saber si está bien y lo mas seguro es que ahí te atrapen y usen a ese par de chicos para chantajearte. Si eso llega a pasar, dalos por muertos. Un tiempo te estarán usando con ese pretexto, después los matarán delante de ti y finalmente, cuando consideren que has sufrido lo suficiente, acabarán contigo - Kai traga saliva. - disculpa si soy muy duro contigo pero veo que no eres de los que entienden con facilidad. A veces me sorprende que sigas vivo… en fin ¿Quieres Pockys? - le convida de los que el come

-No…. Se me fue el antojo

-¿Por qué querías ir a verlo?

-Por que quiero asegurarme que está sano.

-Kai, Kai, Kai

-¡Ya lo se L!

-El está fuera de mi alcance

-Ya haz hecho demasiado por mi - mira al horizonte lleno de incertidumbre -¿Qué debo hacer ahora? ¿A dónde se supone que debo ir?

Lo mejor es que de momento te quedes aquí, nadie imaginará que te escondes en el bosque. Después buscaremos un lugar donde puedas vivir medianamente tranquilo. Te cerré una de tus cuentas del banco para que tengas dinero. Aún aparece como si fuera un fantasma, pero yo tengo todo tu efectivo, eso te servirá para vivir bastante holgado por un buen tiempo, después veremos cómo hacer lo mismo con otra cuenta, por que si aparece un movimiento bancario van a saber dónde estas.

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

HOST CLUB

-Jaja - Tamaki ríe como un desquiciado - ¿Así que no hay ni una pista de Kai? - los involucrados tiemblan - creo que podemos descartar la teoría de "se evaporó" ….quiero que vigilen muy bien a ese pelirrojo, seguro correrá a verlo. Ese idiota, no se saldrá con la suya, lo mataré con mis propias manos, muy, muy lentamente.

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

RUSIA

Han pasado ya 2 semanas desde el incidente y Mihaeru no sabe nada de Kai, ha seguido teniendo constantes peleas con Boris por que no le cree que no sepa donde está. Pensó seriamente en reportar a Kai como desaparecido para que la policía lo buscara pero eso traería mas problemas por que se sabría lo del "trabajo" solicitado para desaparecerlo y, tal vez estaba mal, pero no podía mandar a su padre a la cárcel, cuando menos todavía no llegaba a esos extremos.

Por su parte Boris está muy nervioso ¿Quién se llevó a Kai de ese modo? Y lo mas importante ¿A dónde? Por que sabía que existía la gran probabilidad de que ya estuviera muerto pero ¿Y si no? ¿Y si ahora está libre y regresa por el? Aunque también existe otra posibilidad: que regrese por Mihaeru, ya bastante daño le ha hecho ¿Qué mas querrá hacer?

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

2 SEMANAS DESPUES… RUSIA

-Ryuuzaki, esto no esta bien

-De todos modos, Kai lo pagará de su bolsa.

-Le tienes demasiadas consideraciones.

-Esto no tiene nada de riesgoso como cuando lo sacamos del avión. Además, era otro buen pretexto para hacerte usar un uniforme. El blanco te queda muy bien - lo besa tomándose su tiempo - llámalo, es el siguiente.

-Un día de estos, me las pagarás - abre la puerta y hace el llamado - Ivanov Yuriy

-Soy yo

-Pase por favor.

Yuriy pasa a la improvisada sala donde, por instrucciones de su empresa, le harán exámenes de sangre a todos sus trabajadores. Odiaba eso pero no podía negarse. Ahí encuentra a un extremadamente delgado doctor de ojos y cabello negros, nota que el bote de basura, además de estar lleno de motas de algodón tiene muchos empaques de dulces.

-Toma asiento. Comenzaremos con una sencilla entrevista: ¿Tienes alergias?

-No

-¿Estás tomando algún medicamento?

-No

-Ultima enfermedad

-Gripe, el invierno pasado

-¿Enfermedades hereditarias?

-No

-¿Te has sentido fatigado últimamente?

-No

-¿Tu desempeño sexual es óptimo?

-¿Es necesario contestar esa pregunta?

-Por favor - le sonríe de un modo tan adorable que Yu no puede negarse. Matsuda empieza a odiarlo por ver lindo a SU L.

-Hj, si, es optimo

-¿Usas preservativo?

-¡Doctor!...no

-Entonces tu pareja es estable, supongo, ¿Cuánto llevas con ella?

-Algunos años - desvía la mirada

-Oh, interesante, por lo que veo en tus ojos no es "ella" es "el" ¿Verdad?

-¿Algún problema?

-No ninguno. Al contrario, creo que es mas práctico así. Las chicas son muy conflictivas y olvidadizas - hace reír a Yu. Esta vez Matsuda si quiere matarlo.- toma asiento de este lado - lo conduce a una camilla - estira tu brazo izquierdo. Solo tomará unos instantes- le toma 3 muestras y le pone un algodón con alcohol para que ya no sangre mas - tu piel es muy suave - cosa rara, logra hacer que Yu se sonroje, es que su mirada es tan analítica que siente como si lo desnudara, pero no le desagrada en lo absoluto. Además, está enamorado de los ojos ultra claros de Bryan, por eso es que el color ónix de ese médico le fascina, su nariz tan afilada y sus labios delgados…..

-¡Bueno ya! - Matsuda le pone fin a ese descaro - señor Ivanov, no olvide tomar algo dulce para evitar el mareo - lo empieza a empujar a la salida

-Yo tengo dulces - L saca de sus bolsillos un puño y se los entrega al chico con una coqueta sonrisa - no los comas todos al mismo tiempo

-En unos días tendrá sus resultados, gracias - le cierra la puerta en la cara

-No fuiste muy amable con el, si Kai se entera se va a enojar - ve que Matsu está muy molesto por que ni siquiera lo mira, y toma una hoja de datos con el siguiente paciente que atenderán - lo hice a propósito, para hacerte enojar. Amo tus escenas de celos -se para tras el y lo jala de las caderas - la bata blanca se te ve tan bien - empieza a besarle la nuca al tiempo que se restriega - ya no me castigues mas, no lo soporto.

-¡Suéltame! - se separa de el para que le quede claro que esta vez si está molesto - es una falta de respeto lo que haces, no un juego

-Matsu-chan, no hay nada que no haría por ti - lo abraza y le besa la mejilla y el cuello. Lo acorrala contra la pared y le empieza a abrir el pantalón - eres lo que mas amo en este mundo, Matsu _ai shiteru_ - le termina de abrir la prenda y lo rodea de la cintura - lencería roja debajo de una bata blanca. Ay Matsuda, Matsuda ¿Qué me has dado para tenerme así? - lo besa con tal pasión que al policía se le caen los papeles de la mano - ¿podemos tomarnos 10 minutos para nosotros? ¿me regalas una vez mas tu piel?

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

UN PAR DE DIAS DESPUES…JAPON

-Kai, no tienes que preocuparte por Yuriy, está bien - le da un papel donde dice que el pelirrojo es "negativo"

-¡Ryuuzaki! ¿Cómo?

-Ah, no es nada complicado conseguir sangre de alguien. También esto es tuyo - le pasa la factura - antes de que des una contestación sarcástica: si, soy un tacaño y tu pagarás todo lo que me costó montar el numerito de hacerles estudios de sangre a todos los empleados de una empresa bastante grande donde trabaja ese pelirrojo.

-Gracias

-Ahora ya debes estar tranquilo. Esta sano y se ve que vive muy feliz. No lo eches a perder y sigue tu camino.

-Lo haré…. Ryuuzaki, no tengo como pagarte esto

-Con dinero, y si tienes lo suficiente

-No me refiero a la factura. Me refiero a tu amistad, a los favores que me haz hecho. Te debo la vida entera.

-Solo digamos que hago lo que está en mis manos. Además, para mi es muy difícil tener amigos, mi modo de vida me lo impide. Tu estas en las mismas. No tiene nada de malo que un cuarteto de solitarios unamos fuerzas - de nuevo esa sonrisa infantil que desarma al mundo.

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

Así pasan 5 meses mas, en los cuales Kai sigue escondido en el bosque, los Host no dejan de buscarlo, estas desesperados por que ni con todas sus influencias han podido dar con el ni tampoco saber quién fue ese misterioso piloto que los llevó hasta Japón.

Mihaeru no le ha perdido la pista a Boris. Lo ha visto cómo ahora ha adquirido hábitos hostiles como no contestar el teléfono, no abrir la puerta y dar datos falsos cada vez que puede. Se nota que tiene mucho miedo de que Kai o alguien mas le quiera hacer daño. Ahora se ha asegurado de que el no sabe el paradero del bicolor. Es en este punto cuando se da cuenta de que prácticamente todo lo que le dijo Boris puede ser cierto de otro modo Kai no se hubiera escondido así de el, en caso de que esté escondido, pero ¿Y si ya está muerto por esos que supuestamente "lo compraron"? tenía mucho miedo de que eso hubiera pasado, pero si no era así, aso significaba que Kai no lo amaba, que solo lo usó para darle en la cabeza a Boris.

Ya ha pasado el tiempo suficiente y ahora puede hace la prueba final. Se hace un exhaustivo estudio de sangre y le confirman lo que su padre le advirtió desde un principio: Kai lo contagió de SIDA.

En cuanto se entera de esto todo su mundo se desmorona, todo fue verdad y ahora al igual que Boris el morirá.

MIHARU'S POV

_¿Por qué me hiciste esto Kai? Yo lo único que hice fue quererte. Quiero pensar que hay una explicación para todo esto pero se que solo estaré haciéndome el tonto, no existe. Tu amor que tanto repetiste una y otra vez no fue nada ¿Acaso no me quisiste siquiera un poco? Confié en tus ojos, en tus labios, me entregué por completo como nunca en mi vida y ahora me haz hecho esto. ¡Te odio tanto Kai! Pero cuando menos hiciste algo bueno por mi, me has condenado a muerte por que no sé cómo pueda vivir sin ti. A pesar de que se toda tu verdad no puedo dejar de amarte y eso es lo que mas me hace odiarte, el hecho de que sigo atado a ti y aunque mi lado racional me dice que lo mejor es que estés muerto, mi otra mitad quiere que sigas vivo, y si llego a verte otra vez, y si tu me pidieras ayuda o llegaras con una mentira, yo te creería y perdonaría todo con tal de que te quedaras a mi lado. ¿Soy un enfermo? Creo que si, por que una persona normal no puede seguir amando con tanta fuerza a la persona que lo usó para una venganza._

_Pero qué es todo lo que te hizo Boris para que hayas llegado a esto, por que conozco tus ojos y esos no son los ojos de una persona verdaderamente mala, algo te pasó para que llegaras a este extremo. Y sé que las cicatrices que llevas en la piel no son mi la cuarta parte de la cicatrices que llevas por dentro._

_Kai te odio y te maldigo. Kai, te amo y te extraño y desearé verte de nuevo cada día de lo que me quede de vida. Pero ahora he decidido que yo también te ayudaré con tu venganza a Boris, también tengo muchas cosas que recriminarle, entre ellas el que se haya hecho esto. Sé que estaré condenado al infierno por obrar en contra de mi padre, es anti natural, pero mis sentimientos hacia el también son anti naturales. Las cosas no dejarán de ser lo que son pero cuando menos así sé que nos reuniremos en el infierno ¿Verdad Kai?_

FIN DEL POV

**PPBKAI continuará….**

Esta vez no me tarde tanto ¿verdad? eh aqui un capitulo mas de esta historia. Seee se empieza a acercar el final de esto aunque todavia no le vean ni pies ni cabeza. No se por que, pero, aqui en Mexico estos dias se celebran fiestas religiosas, y curiosamente es cuando tengo mas ideas yaoi, ¿se me metería el diablo?

Gracias a **GABZ, DANHK, LUCRECIA ARTICA, KIRAY HIMAWARI, MARIAN TH HIWATARI, LACRIMA KISMET Y LEXKAI RAVEN **por dejar un review el capi pasado en el cual me disculpo pro que creo que escribi mal el nombre de cierta personita, gomene. Dentro de poco (espero) les pasaré el siguiente caítulo. Gracias, protence mal y cada vez ue tengan un pensamiento yaoi lavense en cabell con agua bendita, a ver si eso ayuda...o empeora por que eso de imaginar a lindos chicos idol vestidos de castos santos no ayuda mucho (hay voy de nuevo). Los quiero


	46. Chapter 42

**EL OCASO DE UNA ESTRELLA**

**Autor: PPBKAI**

Disclamer: los personajes de esta serie no me pertenecen...ya no se que tipo de disclamer poner después de tantos fics.

**En el capítulo anterior:**

Así pasan 5 meses mas, en los cuales Kai sigue escondido en el bosque, los Host no dejan de buscarlo, estan desesperados por que ni con todas sus influencias han podido dar con el ni tampoco saber quién fue ese misterioso piloto que los llevó hasta Japón.

Mihaeru no le ha perdido la pista a Boris. Lo ha visto cómo ahora ha adquirido hábitos hostiles como no contestar el teléfono, no abrir la puerta y dar datos falsos cada vez que puede. Se nota que tiene mucho miedo de que Kai o alguien mas le quiera hacer daño. Ahora se ha asegurado de que el no sabe el paradero del bicolor. Es en este punto cuando se da cuenta de que prácticamente todo lo que le dijo Boris puede ser cierto de otro modo Kai no se hubiera escondido así de el, en caso de que esté escondido, pero ¿Y si ya está muerto por esos que supuestamente "lo compraron"? tenía mucho miedo de que eso hubiera pasado, pero si no era así, aso significaba que Kai no lo amaba, que solo lo usó para darle en la cabeza a Boris.

Ya ha pasado el tiempo suficiente y ahora puede hace la prueba final. Se hace un exhaustivo estudio de sangre y le confirman lo que su padre le advirtió desde un principio: Kai lo contagió de SIDA.

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

**CAPITULO 42:**

-Ya ha pasado bastante tiempo Kai-kun, creo que ya podemos pensar en un modo de que no vivas escondido en esta choza

-Si, ya es tiempo de que deje de molestarte Ryuuzaki, haz hecho demasiado por mi, incluso mantenerme todos estos meses.

-No es molestia, lo hago con gusto. Pero tampoco puedes quedarte toda tu vida encerrado, debes salir y tal vez encuentres algo de tranquilidad.

-He estado pensando. Tal vez lo mejor es que siga mi plan original y me refugie en una provincia

-Es buena idea, solo que no de España, tal vez de Francia, pero espero que te quede claro que Rusia esta prohibido para ti

-Si, lo se… Francia es un lindo lugar

-El gobierno de Francia me debe algunos favores, no habrá problema para que entres

-Hay Ryuuzaki, hay veces que pienso que eres mas que un ángel de la guarda

-Solo soy un fan. Prepararé todo para ti, en cuanto tenga todo listo te aviso

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

**RUSIA…ACADEMIA DE CRIMINALÍSTICA**

-Aah! Ese profesor, como no tiene vida propia cree que nadie la tiene

-Deja mucha tarea. Pero sentí feo cuando nos mostró las fotos del chico rubio muerto. Es una lastima que un niño como el haya aparecido muerto de ese modo ¿Quién podría ser así de malo?

-Y Kai nunca hizo ninguna declaración

-¿Cuál Kai?

-Pues Kai Hiwatari, el cantante

-¿Y el porque tendría que hablar de eso?

-¿Pues qué no reconociste que el niño es el hijo de la empresaria que Kai adoptó cuando ella murió?

-¿Kai adoptó un hijo?

-Bueno, no como hijo, pero cuando esa señora murió no quiso dejar solo al chico y el lo medio adoptó hasta que tuviera la mayoría de edad

-Mmm nunca supe nada de eso

-Es que yo si soy fan de Kai. Por eso es que reconocí al chico aunque ya estuviera en estado de descomposición.

No se dieron cuenta que la vuelta del pasillo su profesor los estaba escuchado y se quedó muy sorprendido de que su alumno hubiera reconocido con tanta certeza el cadáver. El lo presentó solo para que vieran las huellas de homicidio pero ese cuerpo estaba como "no identificado".

Se puso a investigar al respecto y encontró las extrañas coincidencias de que no se ha sabido nada de ese niño desde hace mucho tiempo, no hay registros de estudios ni fotos donde se le vea con el cantante, y observándolo si se parece demasiado al chico de la foto. Valía la pena seguir indagando.

Después de algunos meses de investigación reunió lo suficiente para presentarlo como un gran descubrimiento suyo ante el departamento de investigaciones especiales, esto lo hizo quedar como un profesor que indaga todo su material para exponerlo a sus alumnos, lo cual le valió un reconocimiento en su colegio y le dieron la dirección de un área cuando en realidad el que hizo el descubrimiento fue el despistado y bocón alumno.

Así es como la policía retoma el caso y encuentra que efectivamente se trata del único hijo de la socia de la disquera de N.Y. claro que no tardan mucho tiempo en encontrar que también el homicidio de los 2 sexoservidores también está relacionado con el cantante. No piensan en Kai como sospechoso, pero sin duda el debe saber algo al respecto, por lo que comienzan a buscarlo.

Ahí se enteran de que desde hace varios meses la disquera no sabe nada de el y definitivamente no está en el país. Aunque sea un famoso excéntrico es un ciudadano que tiene obligaciones, por lo cual comienzan una búsqueda exhaustiva con la finalidad de obtener su cooperación en ambos casos, aunque su desaparición ha abierto una brecha a la duda.

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

**JAPON**

La situación se ha vuelto bastante complicada. El gobierno de Francia le hizo saber a Ryuuzaki que si podían aceptar a Kai en su territorio pero que está siendo buscado por la policía internacional por que el gobierno Ruso casi lo tiene como sospechoso de homicidio.

En cuanto le cuenta a Kai, este revive ese pasado doloroso que ya había enterrado en su memoria, pero no eran momentos de sentimentalismos, era momento de pensar en qué hacer.

Definitivamente Francia estaba olvidado, es un país donde era muy fácil que lo rastreara o la policía o los Host. Kai sugirió un destino latino como Perú o Colombia, pero su físico lo haría resaltar entre todos aunque no se lo propusiera.

La mejor opción fue esconderlo en una provincia de Noruega, ahí por el clima podría cubrirse sin ser llamativo para nadie, además de que al ser un país tan pacífico es como si no estuviera en el mapa a pesar de su belleza.

Bastante triste el ruso preparó una pequeña maleta siendo ayudado por L y Matsuda. Ninguno de ellos quería que se fuera, Kai se sentía tan seguro con ellos, incluso podía consentirse. Amaba sus peleas de pareja por el control de la televisión y lo ponían entre la espada y la pared a que decidiera a quién de los 2 prefería. Ni que decir de Watari que era como el abuelito y cuando ya estaban haciendo un escándalo tremendo que podían escucharlos fuera el desde la cocina les decía "silencio" con solo ponerse el dedo en los labios, ellos como niños pequeños se volvían a controlar. Y los Pockys a los cuales ahora era adicto (lo único dulce que le había gustado en años) no estaba seguro de que los vendieran en Noruega.

Fue muy dolorosa la despedida, estuvieron a punto de llorar, pero lo mas doloroso fue la advertencia que Ryuuzaki tuvo que hacerle:

-Kai, hay algo que debo advertirte antes de que te vayas. El que te dejen entrar casi como indocumentado a Noruega es un permiso muy especial que me dieron, incluso la realeza estuvo involucrada. Debes ser muy cuidadoso, por que si los Host o la policía te descubren ya no podré defenderte.

-Lo entiendo, ya haz hecho demasiado, sería injusto pedirles mas.

-No es por que no quiera, es que quiero que entiendas la situación tan complicada en la que me puso el país

-No te preocupes, te entiendo a la perfección. Incluso los ángeles tienen sus limitaciones

-No soy un ángel

-Cómo puedes decir eso, si eres la persona que ha estado a mi lado en los peores momentos de mi vida - le da un tierno beso en los labios.

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

Es el mismo Watari quien lleva a Kai hasta una estancia rural propiedad de Ruyyzaki en Noruega. El lugar es frio, eso le recuerda un poco su natal Rusia. Se trata de una provincia alejada de todo, en resumidas cuentas se puede decir que es una cabaña en el bosque, bastante modesta pero tiene todos los servicios, incluso una chimenea por si quiere algo de "calor de hogar". L le sugiere que, aprovechando el clima un tanto hostil puede utilizar siempre una capucha o si lo prefiere incluso teñirse el cabello, pero debe recordar que pase lo que pase ahora está solo, Ryuuzaki ha movido todas sus influencias y si es atrapado por los Ouran o cualquier otro ya nadie lo salvara.

En cuando Watari da la vuelta siente como si su padre lo estuviera abandonando, en mucho tiempo no verá un rostro amigable. Deja su pequeña maleta en la cama y se tumba boca arriba. Prefiere poner la mente en blanco y conciliar un poco de sueño, está muy cansado y aunque amaba estar con L y Matsu, el sillón era la muerte para su columna vertebral.

Cuando menos lo piensa cae el atardecer, es hermoso, lleno de tonalidades rojizas y violetas. Quisiera poder compartirlo con alguien, pero está solo, ya ni siquiera tiene al maldito de Boris jajaja jamás lo encontrará en una cabaña en Noruega. Cuando llega la noche se queda dormido, medianamente se siente a salvo.

A la mañana siguiente se siente un tanto renovado y hasta tiene el pasamiento positivo de que tal vez esta es una nueva oportunidad de empezar de nuevo que no dejara ir. Claro, ahora tendrá que vivir prácticamente ermitaño, volverse la leyenda del bosque, lo cual no significaba un gran problema para el, odiaba a a la gente en general.

Es cierto, eso no era tan malo. Por fin se había deshecho de Boris, incluso de los Host, no lo había notado hasta ese momento, ya no podía hacer nada con el pasado, pero el futuro, tal vez el futuro le tendría algo bueno. ¿ Y por que no para celebrar los nuevos comienzos da una vuelta por el bosque? Había comida en la alacena así que comió lo que había y con aminos renovados salió al aire fresco.

Tenia tanto que no caminaba de forma despreocupada, sin ese eterno dolor en los hombros. Los arboles de un verde oscuro, las tonalidades amarillas eran casi inexistentes en ese paraje. Debía caminar con cuidado si es que no quería caer en el piso baboso. Y que decir del aroma a aire puro, sin gasolina ni peste de gente. Sin darse cuenta comenzó a correr como para dejar clara su libertad. De inmediato notó que ahora sus piernas no respondían con la misma agilidad que antes, tenía tanto tiempo que no hacía ejercicio, y sin recorrer una gran distancia ya se sentía agotado, tuvo que hacer varios altos en su camino pero esto no lo detuvo, continuó trotando hasta internarse en el tupido bosque. Cuando ya no pudo mas y estaba a punto de desorientarse se dejó caer siendo amortiguado por la hierba. Un delicioso escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo hasta que una voz profunda lo hizo abrir los ojos de golpe:

-Hola Kai. Hace tanto que no nos vemos. Bueno, en realidad no es mucho tiempo

-¡Tu! - penosamente gateó en reversa tratando de encontrar refugio en un árbol -¡no puede ser!...tu…¡No existes!

-Oh! Si, siempre me niegan pero sabes que soy incluso mas real que tu.

-Eres…el enfermero de aquella vez

-Veo que me recuerdas con claridad, solo que esta vez no soy enfermero. Oh pero que grosero soy, después de "lo cercanos" que nos hemos vuelto no te he dicho mi nombre completo. Soy Sebastian Michaels

-¿Qué rayos quieres de mi? No tengo nada que te interese.

-Kai, tu modestia me agobia, eres tan humilde - aprovecha que está acorralado contra el árbol y ahí lo atrapa. Le acaricia el rostro como si fuera un conejillo atrapado y lastimado. No le cuesta mucho trabajo hacer que Kai se rinda a sus encantos, es la mejor parte de ser un demonio. Aun no comprende por que el ruso tiene su mismo color de ojos. - se que quieres que te bese - el bicolor no responde pero cede a sus labios sin la mas mínima protesta. No entiende por qué si se está muriendo de miedo no puede dejar de disfrutar ese contacto.

-Es igual que en el hospital, ante el pierde toda su voluntad y solo se deja consentir por la brutal lengua que le explora su cavidad. Quiere mas, mucho mas de el, y es como si quisiera recordar algo que está borrado de su memoria. Si tan solo recordara ese paranormal encuentro en el que incluso el demonio se sorprendió de sus habilidades para amar.

-Kai, hay algo que solo tu me puedes dar. A cambio de ello te ofrezco una nueva vida

-Eh? - apenas si comprende lo que le ha dicho, quiere que lo siga besando

-¿No quisieras que todo lo malo que has vivido desapareciera? ¿Qué Max estuviera vivo, que Yuriy fuera tu pareja y que Carlotta y tus padres no se hubieran ido? Es como un renacer, todo lo que ha pasado quedará en la memoria de los que sean afectados, pero tendrán otra oportunidad.

-Si Sebastian, no sabes como lo deseo

-Claro que sé como lo deseas. Por eso estoy aquí, por que pude sentir la tranquilidad con la que despertaste

-¿Y no lo merezco?

-¿Crees que lo mereces? - claro que no recibe respuesta - pero debo informarte, mi amado Kai, que esta tranquilidad no durará tanto como quisieras

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Regularmente yo no hago esta clase de visitas, dejo que las cosas pasen, salvo algunas excepciones, como tu… y algunos mas en la historia a los que he prevenido y ofrecido un trato. Así que considérate afortunado. Tu tormento aún no ha terminado y mas pronto de lo que imaginas habrá un nuevo cambio. Pero, si me consigues lo que quiero, puedo hacer todos los cambios que te he ofrecido.

-Ya no quiero vivir con miedo Sebastian. Dime lo que tengo que hacer.

-Es algo que te puede costar un poco de trabajo pero sé que lo puedes hacer: digamos que yo no me mando solo, tengo que entregar cuentas de vez en cuando y cumplir una cuota. Para ello necesito tres almas muy valiosas. Así ambos ganamos, tu tienes una nueva vida y yo hago mi trabajo.

-Ah ya entendí, cuando muera debo darte mi alma para que te la lleves al infierno

-Mi amor, justo cuando mas admiraba tu humildad me sales con algo como eso…no, no, sin ofender Kai pero, tu alma esta "devaluada" -Kai sin saber exactamente por que pone una actitud ofendida - hace mucho tiempo, antes de que te dedicaras profesionalmente a cantar, tu alma y tu cuerpo eran demasiado valiosos, no sabes cuánto los deseaba, pero ahora, después de tantas "cositas" que has hecho…eeh pues, digamos que con trabajos alcanzaras el purgatorio. No, yo necesito almas puras y hay un par muy interesante.

-Y quieres que yo, que ya estoy podrido, los mate de una vez.

-Kai, ¡tu sentido común está muy averiado! Si se tratara de eso les propicio un accidente. Tu misión es, si decides aceptarla - Kai tuerce la boca con fastidio - solo trato de hacer las cosas mas amenas… lo que debes hacer es convencerlos de que se suiciden.

-¡Eso es peor que matarlos!

-Te estoy ofreciendo mucho a cambio, ¡Toda una vida nueva! Solo debes usar tu don de convencimiento - Kai recapacita, a cambio de ser feliz, a cambio de estar tranquilo, solo debe deshacerse de 3 personas mas. La vida es injusta pero siempre alguien paga las consecuencias ¿no?

-Esta bien, lo haré, te conseguiré esas 3 almas

-No son cualquier alma, son unas muy especiales que ya he escogido ¿Tú como sabrías calcular un valor como ese?

-Bueno, entonces dime quienes son, dame todos los datos que tengas. Los buscaré y te daré sus almas

-No tengo muchos datos, no creas que yo conozco a la gente por teléfono y dirección. Te daré sus nombres y tu sabrás exactamente quienes son: Hayato Gokudera, Kuznestov Bryan y Matsu

-¡Matsuda! - se lleva la mano a la boca impresionado - ¡No haré eso! Jamás, olvídalo, no hay trato.

-Si lo miras de cierto modo, ellos interfieren en tu camino a la felicidad. Bryan te quitó a Yuriy, conociste a Matsuda por que te convertiste en cantante, es tu eslabón con Ryuuzaki, lo mismo para Gokudera, el te une indirectamente con Boris y Mihaeru. Los conociste a todos ellos por que tu vida estaba destruida. Para que yo te de la nueva oportunidad debes deshacerte de todos los nexos con tu vida actual.

-No Sebastian, yo jamás les quitaría lo que mas aman a Yuriy o a L, ni tampoco le echaría a perder la vida a un joven inocente como Gokudera. ¡No!

-¡Ellos son tu salvación! No tienes idea de los sufrimientos que te esperan.

-Pues soportaré lo que sea, ya nada puede hacerme sufrir, ya estoy vacío. ¡Lárgate! No quiero verte de nuevo

-Yo estaré siempre cerca. Ahora lo rechazas pero, cuando veas lo que te espera, lo pensarás de nuevo

-¡Vete!

-Esta bien Kai - se aleja - nos vemos pronto.- Y como un espejismo desaparece entre los árboles.

Kai se queda rabiando. Justo ahora que tenía la esperanza de un nuevo comienzo se tiene que aparecer ese demonio para decirle que su tranquilidad no durará mucho. ¿y si no es cierto? Lo peor de todo es que ahora tiene los ojos puestos en las 3 personas mas puras que ha conocido en su vida, vaya que ese demonio sabe escoger la mercancía. ¿De dónde saca que el va a hacer que Gokudera o Matsuda se suiciden? Todavía el gigante que se parece al hombre de las nieves, Bryan, a ese no le importaría mucho. Pero si los que quedan seguirán conservando en la memoria lo que ha pasado, ¿Qué pensaría Yuriy de que obligó a Bryan a suicidarse? Seguro con eso se alejaría de su lado para siempre.

Con la moral completamente destruida regresa a su cabaña. Se deja caer en la desvencijada silla del comedor y mira su reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo entero que le queda algo cerca. Se da cuenta de su gastado reflejo, ya no se le ve esa vitalidad de hace algunos años, incluso pareciera mas bajito de lo que es en realidad. Bastante delgado tanto por la enfermedad, como por el sufrimiento como por la mala alimentación. Es como no reconocerse. Se levanta y camina directo a conocer a ese desconocido que dice ser el. Cuanto ha cambiado sin notarlo. Su piel ahora se ve algo marchita, ya no tiene tanto cabello como antes, eso era parte de su atractivo, la abundante cabellera bicolor.

Prosiguiendo con la inspección física se quita la ropa. Está muy delgado y se le marcan varios huesos, sigue siendo hermoso pero dónde quedaron esos músculos de bailarín alargados y bien definidos. Se inclinó para verse mas de cerca el rostro. Su mirada es triste pero lo que le golpeó hasta el fondo de su vanidad fue el peor de los descubrimientos: tenía asomos de pequeñas arrugas alrededor de los ojos, una larga y casi imperceptible entre las cejas lo que le daba un gesto severo y un par de marcas iguales en las comisuras. Apenas si se podían ver pero ahí estaban, dejándole claro que a su corta edad, apenas 23 años, ha sufrido lo suficiente para tener huellas en su rostro.

De un puñetazo rompió el espejo como si con ello el reflejo ya no pudiera existir. Ha comenzado su decadencia y tiene mas miedo del que esperó. Pero ahora intentará mantenerse alejado de todo para comprobar que ese demonio de Sebastian está equivocado, está dispuesto a pasar el resto de su vida exiliado con tal de ya no pasar tanto miedo, aunque ello signifique jamás volver a hablar con nadie.

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

MIHAERU Y BORIS: PADRE E HIJO

Mihaeru, cuánto ha sufrido ese chico por el amor de Kai. Si alguien hace tiempo le hubiera dicho que andaría llorando por los rincones por el cantante mas famoso del mundo (y por cierto, amante de su padre) jamás lo hubiera creido. Ya hora aquí está, demacrado de tanto sufrimiento.

Decidió traspasar la cafetería, ya no tenía humor para estar atendiendo un negocio tan demandante, además de que tiene el dinero suficiente para mantenerse, y si se le acaba, para eso está Boris, cuando menos que le sirva para cubrir algunos gastos.

Con la base de esta idea es que decide mudarse con su padre. Ja qué irónica puede ser la vida: de jovencito salió casi huyendo y ahora regresa enfermo y demacrado para pasar el resto que le queda al lado del hombre al que tanto desprecia. Pero le tiene preparada una buena "broma", una que se merece desde hace mucho tiempo.

= FLASH BACK =

Antes de traspasar la cafetería le da una capacitación al que será el nuevo dueño, un joven adinerado recién egresado como cheff pero que su papá le pondrá el negocio propio.

-¿Y cuál fue tu especialidad en la carrera? - Mihaeru le hace la plática

-Repostería, amo las cosas dulces. Incluso hacía cosas de broma para los amigos. Un día a uno de ellos lo engañé con unas hojas de lechuga que en realidad era pastillaje de glas.

-¿En serio puedes hacer cosas tan reales?

-Si. Si quieres hacemos algo de fruta para adornar junto a la caja. - con conocimiento de lo que hace, toma azúcar glas y pintura vegetal y empieza a moldear lo que serán las frutas artificiales con la que piensa decorar el lugar - ¿Qué te parece?

-Si no fuera por que lo estoy viendo pensaría que es un durazno natural - reconoce que el chico tiene talento

-No, y mira esto - con los sobrantes empieza a hacer unos diminutos bultitos - con estos fingía que estaba tomando medicina y me saltaba las clases

-¡Parecen pastillas de verdad!

-Si, puedes hacer capsulas, grajeas o lo que necesites. Por eso amo el pastillaje, es como hacer un mundo de dulce.

-Oh! Mmm oye ¿Me ayudarías a hacer una bromita? - lo mira con picardía sonrojando al chico

-Quién te viera tan serio Mihaeru ¿Qué quieres?

-Quiero que me hagas unas de esas pastillas, y unas cápsulas. Es para que un sobrinito vea que el medicamento no es tan malo. Si le mezclo dulces con medicina real nunca sabrá cuál se está tomando.

-Pobre niño, siempre de pequeños somos engañados con crueldad. Traeme una muestra de sus pastillas y yo te hago varias. Ya con la pintura se hace un poco amargo y no notará que es de dulce.

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

Tiene una sonrisa malévola en el rostro, está encerrado en su habitación de la casa en Rusia de Boris. No le costó mucho trabajo robarle las cajas con medicinas. Con todo el cuidado del mundo levanta el papel metálico que cubre el revés de las presentaciones de pastillas. Le saca toda la medicina auténtica (la cuál guarda para su uso personal, es medicamento muy costoso) y rellena con los dulces que le hizo el chico. Es un trabajo impecable, jamás notará que su medicamento ha sido alterado. Lo único que no pudo cambiar son las inyecciones, pero sin las pastillas el tratamiento no está completo

_-Siempre le has temido a la muerte ¿verdad papi? Jajaja._

Se divierte viendo la dedicación casi religiosa con la que Boris se toma sus medicamentos, claro, junto con jugos que manda traer de no sé cuántos lugares, llenos de vitaminas y minerales. El, como todo buen hijo, toma sus medicinas junto con su padre.

-¿Cómo te has sentido tomando estas medicinas?

-Bien, son bastante efectivas

-Que bueno Boris…anda, toma la otra.

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

GOKUDERA EN SU EMPLEO

Le ha costado mucho agarrar el ritmo al lugar donde trabaja, y mas cuando "accidentalmente" todos se enteraron que era recomendado directamente de Kai Hiwatari. Ahora el es casi la celebridad del lugar. Son muy molestas las constantes preguntas de _¿Y como es el? ¿Es tan guapo como en la tele? ¿Dónde lo conociste? ¿Pudiste robarle un beso? _Le daban ganas de matarlos a todos, pero poniendo su cara de chico malo (que a todos enamoraba) lo dejaban un poco en paz.

Al único al que no se había podido acostumbrar es a su jefe, Hibari Kyouya, tan pero tan malvado que le gustaba ese estremecimiento que le causaba en el cuerpo al momento de acercarse. Sus ojos alargados lo ponían nervioso, y mas cuando se acercaba demasiado para ver lo que estaba en el monitor. Siempre olía delicioso.

A la hora de la salida lo espera su, cómo llamarlo, su novio-fan Yamamoto, no sabe si son novios o amigos o solo alguien para pasar el rato. Le fastidia un poco verlo ahí todos los días, pero lo extraña el día que no va ¡Qué contradictorio!

Es común que vayan a pasar el resto de la tarde a la recámara del beisbolista. Siempre dice _"eres un idiota, no hagas eso, suéltame, suéltame" _a lo que el moreno le responde _"jamás te soltaré, eres lo que mas quiero y serás mío…otra vez"_ lo acuesta en la cama para probar de nuevo sus deliciosos labios, su piel afrutada y su elixir sagrado el cual ama beber y no deja escapar una sola gota.

A Gokudera le enloquecen los movimientos de Yamamoto, su cuerpo tan grande y bien ejercitado, pero lo que le gusta es hacer mucho ruido para que el padre de este los escuche y fantasee a gusto con lo que pasa dentro de la alcoba. Esa afición le surgió una vez que estaban comiendo en la barra del restaurante que está en la planta baja de la casa de Yamamoto. El señor tenía una cajita en las manos y venía con detenimiento unos papeles, llegaron unos clientes y se metió a la cocina, tuvo algún problema y llamó a su hijo para que le ayudara. Gokudera notó que la cajita estaba muy a la orilla y se iba a caer por lo que la tomó sorprendiéndose con lo que encontró: la caja estaba llena de fotografías de el ¿De dónde había sacado todo eso? Escuchó que regresaban y dejó la caja donde estaba y fingió no haberse dado cuenta de nada.

El señor sirvió a los clientes, Yamamoto se puso el casco y le avisó que iría a comprar lo que se había terminado, en bicicleta, para no tardar mucho. El hombre mayor se sentó a su lado, justo donde antes estuvo su hijo.

-¿Te gusta la comida?

-Es muy buena, gracias por invitarme a comer.

-No es nada. Ven cuando quieras, te prepararé mis mejores platillos

-Jaja, si todo está tan delicioso como esto engordaré para navidad

-Tu no subirías de peso - con mucha confianza le toma por la cintura -. Eres muy delgado - sus manos son enormes - no perteneces a ningún equipo deportivo de la escuela ¿verdad?

-No, no…etto…-. Se pone nervioso.

-Hace mucho tiempo, mi Yamamoto era tan delgadito como tu, pero ya sabes, les gusta ponerse a entrenar y ¡pum! Los músculos comenzaron a aparecer. En cambio tu .-. Con gran destreza mete la mano bajo su playera .-. Puedo sentir algunas costillas .-. Gokudera se pone rojo como tomate pero no dice nada .-. ¡Eres tan tímido! También tus piernas son delgadas, deben verse muy bien en short.-. Le toca el muslo con firmeza

-¡Señor!

-No me digas así, me siento viejo. sigue acariciando la cintura y la pierna.-. ¿sabes? Me da mucho gusto que un chico tan lindo como tu esté con Yamamoto. Se ve que lo quieres mucho

-¡No! Nosotros…no .-. Si ya estaba rojo se pone peor, le incomoda la frescura del hombre para hablar del tema.-. No tenemos nada "raro".

-¿Quién dijo que fuera raro? Hay veces que se oye lo que están haciendo incluso aquí abajo jajaja. Eres muy escandalocito Gokudera .-. El chico ya no sabe donde meterse, haciendo un croquis mental se da cuenta de que la recámara de Yamamoto queda justo sobre el restaurante .-. Pero no te mortifiques, a los clientes no les molesta aunque si se ponen nerviosos de que se vaya a romper el techo, rechina mucho la cama y los pisos de madera son muy delatadores. Mi hijo es todo un semental ¿no? Salió a su padre .-. Recorre la mano del muslo hasta casi la entrepierna.-. Hacen bonita pareja, me gusta verlos juntos .-. Le besa la mejilla, luego la comisura y luego un beso rápido en los labios .-. Eres muy atractivo, espero que un día tengamos oportunidad de "conocernos un poco mas a fondo".-. lo observa detenidamente, se parece mucho a su hijo ¿Así irá a ser el beisbolista de grande?

Siente que la mano de la pierna ha llegado hasta su parte mas sensible y lo está masajeando con maestría. No puede contenerse y empieza a lanzar algunos gemidos. Los comensales se sonrojan pero lamentan no poder ver qué es lo que pasa por que el hombre mayor les tapa la vista con la espalda.

Le baja la bragueta tocando así su miembro sin ningún estorbo. Su firmeza le fascina. Ese chico es tan dulce con sus ronroneos que no puede contenerse a besarle la mejilla una y otra vez.

-Sshhh, no hagas tanto ruido ¿Ves como eres escandaloso? Un poco mas .-. Su voz se hace melosa sobre su oído.-. Así me gusta. Que bien se siente. Quisiera estar dentro de ti y darte bien duro como lo hace mi hijo

-Aaahh, aah,ah,ah…¡AAAH!.-. Con esa fantasía termina derramándose en la mano de su suegro. Bastante turbado trata de recuperar la respiración.

-¡Ya regresé! .-. Anuncia el Beisbolista con una bolsa en la mano

-Hijo, que bueno que no tardaste nada. Pondré esto en su lugar .-. Cuando suelta a Gokudera le deja caliente todo donde lo estuvo tocando. Aprovecha los escasos segundos para acomodarse la ropa. El chico beisbolista se sienta a su lado

-¿De que platicabas son mi papá?

-Ah, ¿con tu papá?…ah si…etto, creo que sabe que nosotros…

-Mm te lo dijo. Lo primero que le advertí, que no te incomodara con eso, dice que eres muy escandaloso pero que es por que me quieres mucho

-¡Serás idiota!

-Jajaja, me encantas Gokudera.

**PPBKAI continuará…..**

Konnichiwa. Como podrán darse cuenta, esta última parte de Gukudera no tenía nada que ver con el fic original pero...me encanta meter micro fics dentro de las historias principales. Es que ese chico, es toda una tentación ¿O ustedes no quisieran tener uno a su disposición? Y el papá! bueno, creo que nos salió mas vivo que el hijo, No pierde el tiempo ¿Por qué rayos no estuve en ese ugar cuando pasó?

Esta vez m retraso no fue tan grande, aunque de todos modos no hay idsculpa. ¿Ustedes que creen?, que Kai caerá en la tentación del demonio Sebastian o será fuerte, por que lo que le venga será lo último que le pasará (espero que hayan captado el mensaje).

Nos vemos, espero sus comentarios, saben que los amo. Cuidense mucho, y recuerden: PARA ESTAR FUERTES Y SANOS, 30 MINUTOS DE MOE AL DIA EQUIVALEN A 4.5 HRS EN EL GYM. ¿No me creen? hagan la prueba y verán la tension que se aumula en cada uno de los músculos, jajajaja, nos vemos, ya estoy delirando otra vez.

Ay deveras que estoy en la babosa, ya voy a publicar y no pongo los agradecimietos especiales a **DANHK, LUCRECIA ARTICA, LEXKAI RAVEN, KIRAY HIMAWARI, MARIAN TH HIRATARI, GABZ Y LACRYMA KISMET **que asaba de cumplir añitos, muchas felicidades! se te quiere mucho por aquí en la PPB Village.

Ahora si. Besos


	47. Chapter 43

**EL OCASO DE UNA ESTRELLA**

**Autor: PPBKAI**

Disclamer: los personajes de esta serie no me pertenecen...ya no se que tipo de disclamer poner después de tantos fics.

**En el capítulo anterior:**

Tiene una sonrisa malévola en el rostro, está encerrado en su habitación de la casa en Rusia de Boris. No le costó mucho trabajo robarle las cajas con medicinas. Con todo el cuidado del mundo levanta el papel metálico que cubre el revés de las presentaciones de pastillas. Le saca toda la medicina auténtica (la cuál guarda para su uso personal, es medicamento muy costoso) y rellena con los dulces que le hizo el chico. Es un trabajo impecable, jamás notará que su medicamento ha sido alterado. Lo único que no pudo cambiar son las inyecciones, pero sin las pastillas el tratamiento no está completo

_-Siempre le has temido a la muerte ¿verdad papi? Jajaja._

Se divierte viendo la dedicación casi religiosa con la que Boris se toma sus medicamentos, claro, junto con jugos que manda traer de no sé cuántos lugares, llenos de vitaminas y minerales. El, como todo buen hijo, toma sus medicinas junto con su padre.

-¿Cómo te has sentido tomando estas medicinas?

-Bien, son bastante efectivas

-Que bueno Boris…anda, toma la otra.

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

**CAPITULO 43:**

Ahora con su nueva vida, Kai se sentía como la pobre Banca Nieves en el bosque, asustada y perdida, solo que el no tiene la esperanza de encontrar una cabaña con 7 amigos, lo único que halló fue un demonio que vino a quebrar la poca tranquilidad que le quedaba.

Lleva 2 meses viviendo como ermitaño, el tiempo se le ha ido demasiado rápido. Extraña de su antigua vida que tenía un guardaropa siempre a la ultima moda, ahora apenas si tiene unas cuantas mudas de ropa y 2 pares de zapatos. Afortunadamente tiene mucho dinero del que Ryuuzaky le hizo favor de poner a salvo, pero es estresante tener 3 maletas con dinero bajo la cama, y lo peor no es cuidarlo de los rateros, está tan solo que ni ladrones hay, si no cuidarlo de las polillas y pequeños insectos que quieren hacer su nido.

Ahora ya sin sus cremas super finas su piel no es tan sedosa como antes, extraña las exfoliaciones de oro que se hacia cada mes. Otra cosa que también lo está afectando es que tiene mucho tiempo que no toma sus "dulces", al principio estuvo bien, pero ahora que tiene tanto tiempo libre las ansias regresan y son traicioneras. Ha estado tentado en ir al pueblo y conseguir algo. Afortunadamente ya le queda muy poco en la despensa y tendrá que ir a surtirse en unos 3 o 4 dias.

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

Por fin el día esperado, nunca pensó que el ir a comprar la despensa lo fuera a animar de ese modo. Se pone ropa cómoda por que cargará mucho y toma una bicicleta que estaba en la cabaña, hasta se tomó el tiempo de diseñar un cajón de madera (bastante mal hecho por cierto) y lo amarró a la parte trasera para que le sirva para cargar sus cosas. Se echa un ultimo vistazo en el espejo. A pesar de que ya no está tan cuidado como antes sigue siendo demasiado atractivo, lástima que debe cubrirse para no ser reconocido.

El camino de bajada fue agradable, incluso algunos animalillos se acercaban curiosos a ver quién pasaba. Con la clásica ternura de Kai cada vez que veía a un tierno animalito afelpado le aventaba una piedra o una rama que son certeza le caía en la cabeza (dulce ¿no?) el suave viento le erizaba la piel a pesar de que el sol era tibio.

En un rato mas comenzó a escuchar el bullicio de la gente, hacia tanto que no lo escuchaba (el tiempo que estuvo con L mas el tiempo en Noruega) que incluso le pareció novedoso. había niños corriendo por todos lados, familias enteras comiendo dulces, novios tomados de la mano y vendedores ambulantes que exhibían toda clase de artículos completamente inútiles, pero que todo el mundo quiere llevarse uno puesto. Y qué decir de la comida: dulces, pasteles, antojitos, y comidas exóticas para el, pero que para todos los demás son platos típicos.

Se dio cuenta de que era demasiada fiesta para ser un día de compras normal. No pudo evitar la tentación y comenzó a caminar con su bicicleta por las calles, se dio cuenta de que era la fiesta del pueblo, el peor día para ir a comprar de incognito, pero era tanta la gente que nadie lo notaba y menos con esa ropa tan rara que traía.

Para hacer la prueba se compró un antojillo para llevar, fue atendido igual que toda la gente, nadie notó de quién se trataba. Con esto se sintió mucho mas confiado y se puso a ver detenidamente en los puestecitos. Para calmar en gran medida su ansiedad de "sustancias `prohibidas" se compró un paquete grande de cigarrillos. Incluso se dio el lujo de probar suerte en los juegos se azar y tiro al blanco, ganó algunos premios medianos.

Sin darse cuenta se le hizo de noche y no había comprado nada de su despensa pero eso era lo de menos, regresaría al día siguiente. En ese momento lo mejor era disfrutar de la festividad y de las peculiares costumbres del lugar. No faltaba alguna chica linda que le medio coqueteara a pesar de lo cubierto que iba, pero el solo se limitaba a sonreír y a cubrirse un poco mas con sus lentes de sol (a pesar de que el lugar era por naturaleza neblinoso).

Se anunció que habría un pequeño espectáculo de teatro y fuegos artificiales. El se acomodó algo alejado de la gente, sobre de una loma donde podía dominar muy bien el paisaje. La función comenzó y una boba comedia dio inicio, pero era gracioso el entusiasmo de los actores. Debía reconocerlo. Extrañaba los escenarios, el foro, el público, los preparativos, las coreografías… en fin, todo, y claro, el dinero, por que aunque tiene mucho no es lo mismo a que le llegue a cubeta das, aunque aun debe de recibir regalías y el sueldo fijo, pero de que le sirve si no puede tocar sus cuentas bancarias.

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

**Flash back, un mes antes, disquera.**

La disquera ya está desesperada por que no encuentran a Kai por ningún lado, y Boris no les responde las llamadas. Esto está siendo muy complicado porque ya les empieza a costar dinero el estar dándole vueltas a las mismas canciones, ya es tiempo de que saque nuevo material, y para eso requieren encerrarse con el en el estudio de grabación al menos 2 meses. Ya le tienen canciones preparadas, solo es cuestión de encontrarlo, arrastrarlo y amarrarlo (cosa fácil) pero como ni todos sus medios han dado resultados, ahora mandarán al ejercito mas grande del mudo a su encuentro, es un método que solo una disquera tan grande podía utilizar:

Spot publicitario tanto en radio, televisión, cine, periódicos, revistas e internet:

Kai desea encontrarte pero quiere hacerlo como un divertido juego: se ha escondido en alguna parte del mundo y si tu eres el afortunado de encontrarlo y lo reportas a la disquera ganaras un kit gigante de productos oficiales, discografía y los mejores premios que jamás imaginaste, posar con el en la portada de su nuevo disco y tener acceso back stage a toda su nueva gira mundial. El único requisito es ser mayor de edad. Así que ya lo sabes, encuentra a Kai y hazlo tuyo.

Fin del spot.

Por supuesto que con esta noticia el público explotó y comenzó la mas feroz cacería en la historia de la humanidad por encontrar al cantante. Ni la policía internacional se hubiera podido movilizar de ese modo

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

**Refugio de L**

-Hasta cuando lanzan esto. Si hubiera sido cuando teníamos aquí a Kai lo hubiéramos llevado a su disquera y ahora tendríamos boletos para su gira

-¡Ryuuzaki! No seas cruel. Esto es muy peligroso para el. Justo cuando lo habíamos dejado en un lugar seguro. - dice Matsuda sentado en sus piernas mientas ven la televisión.

-Lo se, pero…es tentadora la oferta. Solo espero que Kai sepa cuidarse solo y no arme un escandalito de los que está acostumbrado.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

Kai estaba admirando cuánta producción habían metido en la pequeña obra del pueblo, incluso utilizaron animales de verdad para simular la granja de la historia. Extrañaba el ser idolatrado por el mundo entero, se siente bien inflar la vanidad.

No supo qué fue lo que pasó exactamente pero algo explotó, tal vez algunos de los fuegos artificiales pero los caballos se asustaron y echaron a correr directo hacia el. Logró esquivar a 2 pero fue aparatosamente arrollado por otros 2. Sintió como de nuevo se le rompían 2 costillas que de por si ya estaban bastante frágiles de las otras veces que se las han roto, y ahora de nuevo lo fracturan, además de que la muñeca izquierda le dolía tanto que casi lo hacía gritar.

2 jóvenes lograron controlar a los equinos y todos se acercaron a ver al chico herido.

-¡No lo muevan! Puede estar fracturado -. Dijo alguien

-Abran paso, yo soy médico.

-El público vio al hombre como un salvador, Kai trataba de alejarlos y se hacía bolita para cubrir su rostro pero la gente preocupada lo forzó a que se dejara revisar.

-¡Es Kai, el cantante!

-¡AAAAAH!

-¡Yo no soy Kai!

Lo que le faltaba, ser descubierto del modo mas miserable. Trató de huir pero sus piernas estaban lastimadas y ni qué decir de el dolor de sus costillas. Algunos adultos mas sensatos lograron alejar a los fanáticos que trataban de aventarse sobre el herido con los gritos de "Yo lo vi primero" lo cual desconcertaba al ruso. Por supuesto que nadie le creyó que no era Kai.

Fue todo un triunfo que lo lograran transportar vivo al pequeño y modesto consultorio del médico. Ahí pudo hacerle una revisión mas exhaustiva y le confirmó que, de nuevo, tenía rotas 2 costillas pero afortunadamente las piernas y la muñeca solo fueron torcedura fuerte y que no se había dañado ningún órgano, pero era urgente que se presentara en un hospital para que lo inmovilizaran, de momento el iba a hacer lo posible.

-¿Cuánto le debo doctor?

-Nada, a pesar de que no fui el primero en llamar, la disquera me mandara un kit de artículos tuyos como premio de consolación.

-¿Cuál premio?.-. Respondió mal humorado

-La recompensa que se ofreció por encontrarte .-. El ruso palideció. Seguro eran los Host los que lo andaban buscando.

-¿Cuál recompensa?

-Kai, no te finjas inocente.-. Le dice pícaro el doctor .-. Tu disquera lanzo una novedosa campaña publicitaria, y dijo que quien te encontrara iba a ganarse varias cosas entre las que estaban salir contigo en la nueva portada del disco y lugares para toda tu gira mundial

-¡Eso no es cierto! Yo ya estoy retirado

-Mi sobrino se va a poner tan feliz cuando le diga que he encontrado a Kai

-¡¿Qué no entiende? Fue un truco sucio para encontrarme, no existe nada de eso

-No se si sea cierto o no pero cuando menos ya hubo otra u otras personas que te reportaron. Espero que no sea una trampa como dices por que si no se va a poner muy feo.

Con la poca fuerza que le quedaba se levantó y regresó caminando al bosque como un ogro huyendo de los campesinos. La distancia era muy larga pero ya no tenía la menor idea de dónde había quedado la bicicleta. Caminó por horas hasta que por fin llegó a su cabaña.

Con toda la velocidad que le fue posible tomó las pocas cosas que tenía, en especial su dinero, afortunadamente el efectivo es fácil de mover. Antes de cerrar la puerta miró hacia adentro con nostalgia, de nuevo cerraba la puerta de una casa para nunca volver.

-Hola Kai .-.- al darse vuelta ahí estaba Sebastian.

-De nuevo tu. ¿Estás contento con lo que hiciste?

-Yo no hice nada, las cosas solo suceden, te dije que pronto cambiarían las cosas. Yo no tenía que intervenir en nada, es lógico que si te escondes alguien te va a buscar. Entonces ¿Qué dices?

-¡No! .-. Mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma

-Esta bien. No insistiré. Nos vemos…ah cierto, no vayas por el lado sur, ya viene gente para acá. .-. Se perdió entre los árboles.

Kai se queda confundido, no sabe si creerle o no, decide hacerle caso y toma el camino al oeste. Afortunadamente Sebastian no mentía y encontró el camino libre. No tenía la menor idea de qué hacer. Caminó y caminó hasta que llegó a la carretera. Ahí se sentó sobre sus maletas para ver qué hacer.

-¡Oye amigo! ¿A dónde vas? .-. Una persona en un carro se había detenido

-A cualquier lado.

-Sube, ya empieza a hacer mucho frío.

Con desconfianza subió al auto, le daba miedo pero el dolor de costillas lo estaba haciendo sudar contrastando con el frio de la madrugada. Afortunadamente le tocó un joven de charla amena que solo le hablaba de música vieja y al parecer (y gracias a dios) no era fan de Kai, si no probablemente lo hubiera reconocido.

Después de largas horas, y cuando el sol comenzaba a salir, se detuvieron a cargar gasolina y a desayunar en un café de paso. Ordenaron unos huevos simplones con café, regresaron al auto y siguieron avanzando. El ruso ya no tenía la menor idea de dónde estaba, lo que le importaba era alejarse lo mas posible del pueblito que lo descubrió.

Sin embargo como la disquera ya sabía el paradero de Kai se ha hecho toda una movilización:

La prensa queriendo tener la exclusiva de la entrevista para preguntarle a Kai sobre su auto exilio.

La policía que desde hace tiempo quería interrogarlo sobre la misteriosa muerte de Max y de los otros 2 chicos los cuales ya descubrieron que fueron los "modelos" que fueron hospitalizados junto con el en una de sus crisis de sobredosis.

Los Host, bueno, no en persona, pero si mandaron a unos cuantos representantes para que investigaran y capturaran al ruso antes de que la policía o la disquera se lo llevara.

Y, por si ese ejercito de escasas 600 personas no fuera suficiente, llegaron cientos de fanáticos tanto de pueblos cercanos como algunos otros que tenían ciertas posibilidades de viajar, además de parientes de algunos residentes que querían ver aunque sea de lejos al cantante.

El pequeño pueblo era una locura, y el medico que lo atendió ya era toda una celebridad, los reporteros tomaban fotos de su pequeño consultorio y el mostrando la cama donde lo atendió, la venda que le puso, el termómetro, bueno, ya no sabía que mas inventar, y por supuesto cambió su lista de precios a un 20% mas alto, pero si quería la gente podía recostarse en la cama donde atendió a Kai por una módica suma por minuto.

Por supuesto que los caballos que lo arrollaron también eran famosos. Sus dueños los alquilaban para dar la vuelta y había fila para retratarse "debajo" del caballo en pose de atropellado emulando la poética caída del ruso.

Pero si esto no era suficiente ya había personas vendiendo el recuerdito del pueblo, el antojito de nombre "Kai a la carreta", el muñeco, el poster, la postal… en fin que la imaginación da para mucho, pero nadie sabía de dónde había salido.

No tardaron mucho en llegar al bosque después de comprobar que no se había hospedado en ninguna de las posadas del lugar. Literalmente como en un cuento de hadas (con antorchas y todo el asunto) se internaron en el bosque clamando su nombre hasta que después de mucho caminar encontraron una cabaña que parecía que no mucho había sido habitada.

Entraron como una jauría buscando en todos los rincones encontrando algo de comida y unos trastes pero ni rastro de el cantante.

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

-Aquí me bajo .-. Anunció el bicolor al amable conductor

-¿Estás seguro? A unos 10 kilómetros está la frontera

-No, te agradezco mucho pero, creo que este será mi lugar por un tiempo.

-Bien amigo, entonces ¡Suerte!

-Gracias, yo también te deseo suerte y que tu tía se mejore

Se despidieron y Kai se quedó en medio de la nada. No podía acercarse mas a la frontera por que seguro ahí estaría tanto la policía como personal de los Host. Debía hacer un plan. Se metió a una cafetería a tomar cualquier cosa, tenía mucha hambre. En la parte alta tenían un par de televisiones y en ellas transmitían la noticia del pequeño pueblo que hasta hace unas horas ni siquiera los mismos noruegos sabían que existía, ahora era el centro del mundo. Se sintió algo halagado de que el publico se comportara de ese modo por el, eso le levantaba su ego que desde hace mucho no era alimentado como es debido. Sigue siendo un símbolo sexual después de tanto tiempo de fama, nadie le ha podido quitar ese puesto.

Terminó de comer y se refugió en un motel de paso, no tenía el mas mínimo lujo pero cuando menos las sábanas y el baño estaban limpios y en su caso eso ya era mucho pedir.

Se recostó y se revisó la herida mal atendida que traía, tenía un color morado muy marcado pero qué mas se podía esperar si unos caballos le pasaron encima. Tenía suerte de poder seguir caminando. El dolor ya era mucho mas soportable que cuando salió del pueblo, solo tuvo que comprarse unas pastillas y unos antibióticos, en 3 días estaría mucho mejor.

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

Se quedó hospedado ahí por 3 días, luego en un lugar similar otros 6, el caso Kai seguía dando mucho de qué hablar por que de nuevo el cantante había desaparecido y no se tenía registro de que hubiera salido del país, aunque claro, tanto los Host como la policía tenían otros métodos de búsqueda, sin embargo nadie tenía una pista del cantante.

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

Kai está en cama con una fiebre altísima. Su herida ya no solo está morada, ahora tiene unas partes negras y despide un mal olor. Sabe que eso está muy mal, reúne toda la fuerza que tiene para levantarse e ir a buscar a un médico. Claro que no irá a un hospital, le pagará muy bien para que se quede callado.

Son las 7 de la noche y a pesar de que el clima es frío Kai se pone solo una chamarra ligera además de tomar todo su equipaje por que sabe que está tan mal que lo mas seguro es que se quede en observación al menos 2 días.

Cómo le pesan esas maletas, su respiración es agitada, está mareado y se tiene que ir recargado en la pared para poder caminar. El piso se le mueve y el escalofrío hace que los dientes le castañeen. Tiene el estómago vacío por que en todo el día ha estado asqueado.

De una de las otras habitaciones se oye que discuten un hombre y una mujer en un idioma que el ruso no comprende. De pronto la puerta se abre y el hombre tiene agarrada a la mujer por el cuello y está a punto de matarla. Ella aún se defiende y con el poco aire que le queda lanza un grito que acaba de poner alerta a todo el personal del hotel. Cuando está a punto te morir llega otro hombre, alto como de 50 años con un arma en la mano y grita "suéltela o disparo, soy policía". El agresor trata de amenazar al policía con que de todos modos matará a esa mujer por infiel. Kai no puede pasar, están en medio del pasillo que es la única salida. Intenta regresar a su habitación pero el policía le advierte "no se mueva". En otra situación se da la media vuelta y lo deja con la palabra en la boca, pero está tan débil que cae desmayado.

Ya hay varios curiosos y 2 personas que son los sobrinos del dueño del hotelucho que en ese momento se convierten en los elementos de seguridad por ser grandes y fuertes. El agresor no quiere soltar a la mujer y el policía no tiene mas remedio que dispararle en la mano. Finalmente rescatan a la mujer y corren en auxilio del desmayado. Uno de los chicos que se acercaron se dio cuenta de la altísima temperatura que tenía y llamaron a una ambulancia.

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

-¿Donde estoy?

-En un hospital, no se esfuerce, está muy delicado

-¿Qué pasó?

-Ya viene su representante . ..-. Kai recuerda un poco de lo que pasó

-¡Debe ayudarme! .-. Jala a la enfermera de la muñeca .-. Nadie debe saber que estoy aquí… ayúdeme…no… ¡ayúdame! .-. Con sus hermosos ojos derrite a la chica

-Creo que es demasiado tarde. El hospital está abarrotado y, tengo órdenes de que en cuanto despierte debo avisarle a unos agentes de la policía que quieren hablar contigo

-¡no, no, no! Esto no puede estar ocurriendo. Necesito que me ayudes. Si desaparecí de mi disquera es por que cosas muy graves están ocurriendo…¡me van a matar! .-. La chica puede ver que el miedo en sus ojos es real

-Kai, el lugar está lleno de gente, las salidas estas custodiadas y hay reporteros en varias calles a la redonda. Además…necesitas firmar unas autorizaciones

-¿Autorizaciones? ¿Para que?

-Tu herida, estas muy grave. El doctor te explicará los detalles pero necesitamos extraer el tejido dañado

-¡No! Ya veré que me atiendan n otro hospital. Si me quedo, vendrán por mi y me matarán

-Hay mucho policía, nadie te hará nada

-No todos son policías. Ayúdame .-. La chica quisiera hacer todo por el pero no puede, no está en sus manos

-Kai, no puedo hacer mucho .-. De una gaveta saca una jeringa y la carga .-. Este es un medicamento que te ayudará a que la infección no avance por unas horas, cuando menos hasta que llegues a otro hospital. .-. Lo inyecta, eso duele mucho .-. No puedo ayudarte a huir, me despedirían, pero voy a dejar esta puerta sin llave .-. Hay una puerta contigua y le quita la llave . no sabes que esa habitación conecta con un tubo que lleva a la lavandería que está en el sótano. En 15 minutos hay cambio de turno y se quedará solo un rato. La lavandería tiene una salida que da hacia el estacionamiento donde están las ambulancias, es todo lo que sé.

-¡Gracias! Me has salvado la vida

-Ahora me voy por que sigues dormido…suerte Kai.-. Sale de la habitación haciendo el menor ruido posible para que le crean .-. Sigue dormido, está muy enfermo .-. Le comenta a uno de los representantes de la disquera.

Tardó mas en decirlo que en que en las noticias dijeran que Kai estaba moribundo en un hospital.

**RUSIA**

Yuriy escucha la noticia, siente que su corazón se le parte, no como la vez anterior que ya lo daban por muerto, pero aún así sigue teniéndole un gran amor. Siente que los enormes brazos de su novio lo rodean. "Kai está muy grave en el hospital", Bryan lo abraza y le besa la mejilla. Se quedan a ver el resto de la noticia.

**CANADA**

-Nee, Matsu-kun, parece que Kai está otra vez en problemas, debí dejarlo amarrado a un árbol

-¿Crees que esté tan grave como dicen?

-Los medios son muy exagerados, pero está en un hospital, eso no es bueno. Lo mas vergonzoso fue lo de los caballos .-. Saben que es grave pero no pueden evitar reír con la patética atropellada de Kai.

**MANSION DE TAMAKI**

-¿Aún no despierta? Quiero que tengan vigilado el lugar, hasta las alcantarillas, es muy escurridizo, lo quiero en mi casa mañana a esta hora ¿entendido? .-. Cuelga muy enojado

**HOSPITAL**

Aun mareado por el malestar se levanta de la cama. Siente el piso frio y molesto. Entra a la habitación contigua y encuentra el conducto que baja directo a la lavandería. Con unas vendas que ahí encuentra ajusta sus heridas por que sabe que dolerá. Se mete al ducto pensando que sería una resbaladilla pero muy tarde se da cuenta que es una caída libre de 3 pisos, afortunadamente aterriza sobre ropa doblada.

Escucha los murmullos del personal que ya va de salida, espera a que salgan y corre hacia la puerta que lo lleva a las ambulancias. En cuanto abre la puerta logra ver que hay personas vigilando por todos lados, eso será mas difícil de lo que el pensaba. Se regresa y cierra la puerta. Respira agitado, su cabeza está en blanco, por mas que intenta esforzarse no puede pensar en absolutamente nada.

Revisa a su alrededor esperando encontrar algo que le sirva. Descubre que hay ropa de enfermeros ahí doblada, busca algo mas o menos de su talla y se lo pone al igual que unas zapatillas de quirófano, una cofia y un cubre bocas. Ya con el cabello cubierto ayuda mucho a no llamar la atención y se arriesga abriendo la puerta como si fuera alguien mas del personal del hospital. Claro que en cuento se escucha el ruido de la puerta voltean pero solo ven a un escuálido enfermero que lleva unas cosas dobladas en la mano. Todavía el se los queda viendo como si los fuera a saludar, ellos solo responden con un ademan de cabeza.

A pasos largos pero tratando de no ser obvio decide tomar el camino por el que nadie lo buscará: se mete por una puerta de vidrio por la que se ve la recepción, entra como si nada, deja las sábanas dobladas sobre la recepción donde la distraída encargada está haciendo una llamada, ni siquiera se fija en quién es el que le está poniendo un paquete en su lugar. Ahí hay policías, reporteros y algunos otros de "dudosa procedencia", el pasa en medio de todos con tranquilidad y ni siquiera lo notan. Llega hasta la calle y ahí se mete a una cafetería donde al parecer también acuden los médicos, así ya no se ve extraño con su ropa de enfermero.

Con voz seductora pide que le permitan pasar a lavarse las manos. En el sanitario recorre por todos lados, hay una ventana pero es pequeña y está muy alta, si no estuviera herido llegaría con algo de trabajo pero en su estado es casi imposible.

-Hola, te ves bien con esa ropa, es tan… transparente .-. Como todo buen demonio ahí está Sebastian recargado en el azulejo

-Que bueno que llegaste, ayúdame a trepar a la ventana

-¿Y por qué habría que hacerlo?

-Por que estas ahí parado sin hacer nada.

-Si quisieras te daría alas, se te verían tan bien… ¿Quieres que te cuente algo?

-Mmmm a ver

-Bueno, pues resulta que en cierto hospital ya se dieron cuenta de que no estás así que están buscando en todos los rincones y no tardarán en llegar. Lamento decirte que los enviados de los Host tienen la ventaja, puedo olerlos, están muy cerca.

-Gracias por el aviso, ahora ¿puedes ayudarme a subir?

-No creo que sea tan buena idea. La ventana es muy pequeña y te vas a lastimar mas de lo que estás

-No hay otra salida

-La hay pero no quieres. Mejor no salgas por ahí.

-¿y piensas que confiaré en un demonio? Anda ayúdame

-Si es lo que quieres…¿Seguro?

-¡Que si carajo!

-Bueno .-. Sebastian pone sus manos para que Kai trepe por la ventana, aún así es difícil.

Por fin logra engancharse con una pierna para brincar al otro lado. Le duele mucho cuando se raspa con la orilla pero aterriza con algo de suavidad. Lo que no esperaba era que de la nada le saliera un doverman traicionero que no ladró hasta que lo vi pisando su territorio. Lo atacó directo a las piernas que de por si traía lastimadas desde lo de los caballos.

No pudo evitar soltar un grito de dolor y de susto por lo que en menos de un minuto llegaron varias personas, entre ellos claro los policías y enviados de los Host que lo andaban buscando.

De nuevo una patética forma de ser descubierto, con su semitransparente ropa de enfermero, tirado en el piso revolcándose de dolor y con un feroz perro mordiéndolo como si se tratara de un ladrón.

Alguien lanzó un par de disparos al aire con lo que lograron separar al animal y así atrapar al bicolor. Afortunada o desafortunadamente fue la policía quien se quedó con el bicolor. Los asistentes de los Host pensaron en tomar medidas drásticas por que la orden era llevar a Kai a los pies de Tamaki, pero en cuestión de segundos estaban los reporteros y fanáticos asediando el lugar, un escándalo es lo que menos desearían los Host.

Toman a Kai por el brazo y lo llevan de regreso al hospital, claro, la prensa captando todos los detalles desde el perro hasta las maldiciones lanzadas al aire por parte del ruso. Esta vez, para evitar que se fugara de nuevo, lo esposaron a la cama y 2 personas se quedaron a su lado en todo momento, a pesar de que los médicos se negaron a esto, pero era una orden judicial.

-Hola .-. Lo saluda la enfermera que lo ayudó a escapar, viene con unas cosas para preparar la curación de las mordidas. No puede decirle mas por los policías que están a su lado.

-Hola .-. Dice Kai fastidiado

-Las heridas, se ve que son profundas, esto dolerá un poco.

-Con cariño le limpia su delgada pierna. Cuando ya casi está por terminar entra el médico encargado, por supuesto, fan de Kai.

-Me hubiera gustado conocerte de otro modo Kai.

-Hnj

-Antes de continuar con cualquier procedimiento, necesito que firmes unas formas para la cirugía a la cual debemos someterte

-¿Cirugía?

-Eh, caballeros .-. Refiriéndose a los policías .-. Debido ala naturaleza y gravedad del asunto les solicito un momento de privacía

-Lo sentimos, tenemos la orden de no separarnos.

-Comprendo la indicación .-. Sabe que a esa bola de bestias hay que hablarles con picitas porque si no hacen una estupidez .-. Pero si gustan, pueden vigilar por la ventanilla de la puerta, no es necesario que pierdan de vista a Kai, yo me haré responsable .-. Al ser un doctor joven y atractivo convence a los policías

-Hnj, esta bien doctor …-. No logran leer bien su placa

-Alberto Valentino .-. Zaz un sensual italiano rubio de ojos azules. Con su sonrisa los pone nerviosos por lo que prefieren abandonar la habitación.

-¿Que es esa información tan confidencial? .-. Pregunta Kai en cuanto se queda a solas con el galeno.

-Odio ser quien de las peores noticias pero, esto es mucho mas delicado de lo que esperaba.-. Se sienta al borde de la cama dando la espalda a los policías que sabe observan desde afuera.-. Encontramos varias cosas muy preocupantes al momento de examinarte. En primera, todas las cicatrices que tienes en tu cuerpo y no son del incidente con los caballos, tienen años.

-Tienen tantos años como no puedes imaginarlo.

-¿Por qué no hiciste algo en aquel entonces? Por qué permitiste que te trataran de ese modo

-No sabes lo que pasa detrás de un escenario .-. Sonríe burlón.

-Pero te han fracturado muchas veces. Tus huesos, están débiles y han soldado cada vez mas desviados. Eso provocó la factura que ahora tienes… múltiples astillas se quedaron en tus tejidos, se han infectado, por eso el mal olor de la herida. Tal vez eso provocó el ataque del perro, el asunto es pues…Kai… estás mas grave de lo que pensábamos. Lo tuyo no se quieta con antibióticos, debemos extirpar el tejido muerto, de otro modo, en pocos días…caerás en estado crítico

-¿puedo morir? .-. Pregunta con miedo

-Si, es una posibilidad si no eres atendido como es debido.

-¿La cirugía es riesgosa?

-Eso me lleva a la segunda parte. Tu conteo de células, es muy bajo Kai. Sabes bien a lo que me refiero ¿verdad? Eres "positivo" y por el avance de la enfermedad supongo que estás enterado.

-Si, lo se. Pero nadie mas lo sabe

-La enfermedad te tiene muy débil y es ahí donde está el riesgo de la cirugía, que no tienes casi nada de reservas para la recuperación, además de que… no cualquier doctor aceptará el riesgo de intervenir a un "positivo" como tu. Espero que comprendas la gravedad del asunto.-. Se conmueve con la mueca del bicolor .-. Yo estoy dispuesto a operarte pero necesito que firmes estos papeles donde autorizas la cirugía y que estás consciente de que estás enfermo.

-Doctor…no, Alberto .-. Siente que se pierde en la belleza de ese rostro europeo .-. Yo ya no tengo muchas ganas de vivir, no me importa morir ahora o dentro de un año. No tengo nada allá afuera por quien seguir.

-No puede ser que alguien con tu juventud diga eso. Apenas tienes, que ¿29 o 30 años?

-23 .-. Se da cuenta de que el doctor trata de ocultar su sorpresa

-Tan solo 23. Eres todavía un niño y te haces pasar por alguien mayor. Ya quisiera yo tener tu edad, cuando menos 10 menos

-¿Cuántos Tienes?

-36

-¡Creí que tenías 30 o 32 máximo!

-Jajajaja, no, ya soy un "niño grande" y debo portarme como tal. Kai, puedo ver que has sufrido demasiado pero, siempre hay una esperanza. Por favor, firma estos papeles para que te opere y puedas seguir adelante

-Tengo miedo de morir, pero ya no quiero vivir.-. No sabe por qué le confiera todo eso a un desconocido, tal vez por eso.

-Es una decisión muy personal. Como médico solo puedo decirte el procedimiento, pero como ser humano me gustaría verte salir de aquí, sonriente y sano. Y tal vez, con algo de suerte, me permitas invitarte un café. -. ¿Quién puede resistirse a una propuesta como esa?

-Yo…Alberto…-. No se esperaba algo como eso.

-Vamos ¿Qué dices? ¿un café el próximo viernes?

-Esta bien, un café .-. Pensando en que es lo más estúpido del mundo pero firma los papeles. Ese médico le ha dado una esperanza para seguir y no fue el café, si no la posibilidad de pensar en burlar al destino y a ese demonio.

Al día siguiente en la mañana empiezan a preparar a Kai para su intervención. Hasta está tembloroso por que por lo que leyó será algo un tanto grande y tal vez requiera transfusión de sangre. También fue advertido que se le extirpará el tejido dañado, o sea, le dejarán otro agujero en su hermoso cuerpo, existe la cirugía reconstructiva pero para ello deben pasar meses hasta ver que ya ha sanado por completo.

Entra al quirófano y ahí está Valentino sonriéndole. Le da un beso en la frente y le pone la mascarilla que en unos segundos lo deja inconsciente bajo el efecto de la anestesia.

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

**PPBKAI continuará …**

Pregunta técnica ¿Saben ustedes de qué serie yaoi es Alberto Valentino? Quien lo responda se llevará como premio….¡Una estrella en la frente! (uuh que espléndida) una pista: viaja en el mar.

Quiero agradecer a las personas que hicieron favor de dejar un review el capítulo pasado: **Kiray Himawari, marian t hiwatari, lucrecia artica, gabz y lacryma kismet.**

oooh, si pobre Kai, primero caballos y luego perros, este capitulo fue tan vergonzozo para el, dijo que renunciaría que ya no quería trabajar en PPB Productions, pero, lo amordacé y ya no pudo decir nada mas jeje.

Nos vemos, les deseo lo mejor. ¡Esto ya empieza a oler a final! Besos


	48. Chapter 44

**EL OCASO DE UNA ESTRELLA**

**Autor: PPBKAI**

Disclamer: los personajes de esta serie no me pertenecen...ya no se que tipo de disclamer poner después de tantos fics.

**En el capítulo anterior:**

Al día siguiente en la mañana empiezan a preparar a Kai para su intervención. Hasta está tembloroso por que por lo que leyó será algo un tanto grande y tal vez requiera transfusión de sangre. También fue advertido que se le extirpará el tejido dañado, o sea, le dejarán otro agujero en su hermoso cuerpo, existe la cirugía reconstructiva pero para ello deben pasar meses hasta ver que ya ha sanado por completo.

Entra al quirófano y ahí está Valentino sonriéndole. Le da un beso en la frente y le pone la mascarilla que en unos segundos lo deja inconsciente bajo el efecto de la anestesia.

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

**CAPITULO 44:**

NOTICIERO

"Estamos a las afueras del hospital donde Kai Hiwatari esta siendo sometido a una cirugía para extirparle un tumor canceroso que le tiene invadida la cavidad torácica. Tenemos a cientos de fanáticos rezando por el y traen consigo velas blancas. Si ustedes también son fans de Kai no olviden pedir por su salud"

FIN

Con esta terrible noticia hicieron llorar a miles de fanáticos de que inmediato levantaron plegarias por el cantante. Y ni qué decir de Yuriy quien de nuevo sufría por el bicolor, aunque claro, trataba de no hacerlo notorio por que sabía que con esto Bryan se molestaba y de nuevo empezaba la añeja pelea de "aún no has podido olvidarlo".

Los que no creen una sola palabra son Ryuuzaki y Matsuda quienes ahora sienten temor de que se sepa el secreto de su enfermedad, lo cual, es algo que se va a saber tarde o temprano.

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

Casi al anochecer Kai abre sus hermosos ojos que brillan como luceros. Está bastante descontrolado y de momento no recuerda qué fue lo que pasó, hasta que poco a poco los recuerdos llegan a su memoria. Con trabajo puede tocar las vendas que le protegen. Ha vuelto a abrir los ojos en un hospital. Para no variar es tanto el malestar que desearía desmayarse de nuevo.

A lo lejos escucha un murmullo constante, se esfuerza para entender lo que dicen, son sus fans que están fuera del lugar y están cantando sus canciones. No puede creerlo. Se siente feliz de que aún reciba esa clase de muestras de afecto de sus seguidores.

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

Al día siguiente entró la amable enfermera acompañada de otros 2 enfermeros que le ayudarían a bañar a Kai y a hacerle su curación. Apenas si pudo ponerse de pie y observa muy bien a los enfermeros, no vaya a ser que de nuevo Sebastian esté metido en eso, afortunadamente, parece que son humanos normales.

El agua es tibia pero le lastima la piel, absolutamente todo le arde. Empiezan por lavarle su cabello con usavidad, ya se siente un poco mejor ese contacto. Enseguida la misma agua va aflojando las gasas que cubren su herida y con el peso del agua esta se desprende cayendo con un ruido gracioso al piso. Kai se queda impresionado con lo que ve. La herida es mucho mas grande de lo que esperaba. Le han dejado un hueco justo a la altura de las costillas. Se veía impresionante el faltante de carne y la renegrida cicatriz.

No pudo evitar lanzar un quejido de horror. Los enfermeros lo miraron entre con ternura y pena al ver que ese precioso cuerpo ahora está falto de un pedazo, y aun hay mas cicatrices. Terminan de bañarlo rápido, ya no quiere seguir mirándose la herida. Lo arreglan, le cambian su ropa y se vuelve a recostar en la cama. No quiere comer pero tiene instrucciones de ingerir todo lo que le den. Incluso el pasar de la manzana hervida le lastima.

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

En la televisión se anuncia que Kai ha salido a salvo de la cirugía, los fanáticos se regocijan y se manifiestan con pancartas fuera del hospital. Yuriy, L y Matsuda ya están mucho mas tranquilos, aunque en realidad no saben el trago tan amargo que está pasando el bicolor al tener ahora que aceptarse con esa impresionante herida. Las otras cicatrices eran cortadas planas, pero esta, es un hueco en su tórax y de momento no recomiendan una cirugía estética hasta que estén seguros que está fuera de peligro.

Así pasan otros 3 días mas en el hospital y ya lo van a dar de alta. Ya está avisado de que en cuanto salga el primer lugar que visitará será las oficinas de la policía para rendir su declaración en el caso Mizuhara y si es que sabe algo de los 2 prostitutos brutalmente asesinados, además de que, debe pagar algunos impuestos que debe y que han generado unos recargos impresionantes que afortunadamente comparados con la fortuna de Kai no es gran cosa.

Su último día en el hospital no fue tan desagradable, puesto que el atractivo doctor Alberto Valentino cumplió su promesa y le invitó un desabrido café de la cafetería del hospital. Tuvieron una amena charla en la que el médico se enamoraba de los ojos tristes de Kai. Tan delgado, ojeroso y demacrado, tenía un aire teatral en su rostro, pero no podía creer que tuviera la edad que decía si se veía mucho mayor.

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

El primer lugar que pisó en cuanto salió del hospital fue la estación de policía donde representantes de Rusia hicieron las preguntas correspondientes. El interrogatorio fue exhaustivo pero siempre conservó el temple y dijo que Max había huido de casa y había sabido nada de el. Esto claro, agravó su situación en cuanto a que el, como tutor de un menor, debió reportar de inmediato que Max no estaba con el para que se le buscara. Había sido un completo acto de negligencia y por ello el cargo era de 3 años en prisión. Por supuesto que Kai llamó a un excelente abogado para que lo librara del asunto y solo quedara en una cuantiosa multa. No debería de ser problema para un abogado tan prestigiado como el ¿verdad?

El único detalle es que su sagrado abogado fue contactado por los Host, los cuales le ofrecieron una suma de dinero suficiente para desmayar a cualquiera contal de que Kai se quede un tiempo en prisión, es todo lo que ellos necesitaban.

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

Pero no solo los Host le jugaron una mala broma, tanto del hospital como de la policía se filtró la información de la verdadera edad de Kai con lo que una nueva controversia asaltó los medios de comunicación, quienes, al sacar cuentas, se dieron cuenta de que Kai era menor de edad cuando hizo esos videos tan escandalosos lo cual ponía en tela de juicio tanto a la disquera como su patrocinador Boris Valkov y a su representante Hitoshi Kinomiya. Por cierto ¿Alguien sabe algo de Hitoshi?

Con esto la disquera se defiende alegando desconocimiento del asunto y quien debe dar la cara es tanto Valkov como Kinomiya.

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

RUSIA

La noticia del joven explotado sexualmente, Kai Hiwatari, tiene conmocionado al frío país. Los fanáticos se sienten desconcertados al saber que desde el primer momento que lo vieron, amaron al jovencito de 15 años que se hacía pasar por veinteañero. Eso dio un vuelco en la mercadotecnia y de inmediato empezaron a surgir anuncios publicitarios donde sensuales adolescentes menores de 17 anunciaban productos afirmando tener 14 para sí provocar un efecto erótico en los compradores e incrementar sus ventas.

Por supuesto que el primer lugar en ser abarrotado por periodistas fue la residencia de Valkov quien no podía ni asomarse por la ventana porque se escuchaban los insultos de "pervertidor de menores" y, en caso de que se comprobaran los rumores de que el mantenía una relación sentimental con Kai, aunque fuera consensual, seguro iría a prisión.

-¡No sé como demonios voy a lograr que entre el doctor! .-. Valkov se queja. Está en cama desde el día anterior, se siente demasiado mal. No puede salir y ha logrado convencer al médico para que vaya a su casa pero es imposible que pase

-Yo me encargo Boris. -. Le comenta Mihaeru mientras corre la cortina de la habitación para que le entre algo de sol, un tierno gesto de un noble hijo.-. ¿Te sientes muy mal?

-Solo siento debilidad. Apenas si puedo tener los ojos abiertos. Abre un poco la ventana para que se refresque la habitación

-Claro .-. El viento que entra es demasiado fresco, prácticamente frío.

Hora y media después Mihaeru ayudado por 2 personas de servicio logran que entre su médico. Desde que entra a la habitación se sorprende al ver el estado de Valkov: delgadísimo, los pómulos le sobresalen del marco de su rostro, su piel es marchita como si se hubiera quedado horas bajo el sol y tiene menos cabello que la última vez que lo vio.

-¿Cómo se ha sentido Sr. Valkov? .-. Como si no fuera obvio su estado, pero no puede decir "¡Qué mal se ve!"

-Muy débil, no quiero ni comer

-Vamos a revisarlo y vemos qué podemos hacer.. con su inspección médica, Mihaeru mira atento todo lo que le hacen a su padre.-. ¿Se ha tomado los medicamentos como receté?

-Si, religiosamente

-Pues al parecer no está respondiendo adecuadamente, lo que le mandé ya es muy fuerte. Le tomaré unas muestras de sangre para examinarla y de momento cambiaremos a otro medicamento mas fuerte .-. Mihaeru sonríe de lado, ya aprendió a hacer el pastillaje y se encargará de que ese nuevo medicamento sea tan efectivo como el actual.

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

Kai es trasladado a Rusia para hacer una correcta investigación. Justo lo que menos quería, regresar a su país Natal, y menos en un horrible vuelo comercial custodiado por varios policías y claro, los Host.

Una vez en el país del norte directo a la policía para de nuevo rendir la declaración de que Max había huido de casa, solo que esta vez tuvo que enfrentar el reconocer el cadáver de Max. Respiró hondo antes de que se lo mostraran pero, eso no ayudó en nada. Cuando vio a ese pequeño ángel con la piel renegrida, las facciones inflamadas… un inexplicable dolor se agolpó en su pecho haciéndolo romper en llanto. Ahora Max ya sería un joven grande y fuerte, lo mas probable es que seguiría a su lado. En cambio ahora está sobre de una fría plancha de morgue.

"_Sebastian, si es que el no ha recibido una cristinna sepultira ¿Su alma no ha descansado?" .-. _Pregunta esperando a que Max esté en un lugar mejor.

Una vez que ha reconocido que se trata de Max ahora debe afrontar lo de los cargos por descuido y otros interrogatorios sobre el par de prostitutos de los cuales sale bien librado.

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

Mansión de Mori

-Al parecer no estuvo tan mal que la policía se llevara a Kai, podremos hacer algunos "arreglos" sin salir nosotros involucrados.-. Tamaki toma con elegancia el té en el jardín junto con los demás chicos.

-Solo nos faltan algunos detalles mas y Kai se quedará un buen tiempo en prisión.-. Uno de los gemelos se ha encargado de eso

-¿Y el abogado?

-Comprado .-. Responde el otro gemelo

-Bien, entonces solo es cuestión de tiempo. Nos divertiremos con el.

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

Con todo en contra del bicolor, en pocos días termina detenido por el cargo mas simple, el de la evasión de impuestos con lo que le dan 28 dias en los cuales se arreglará el caso tanto de Max como de los otros 2 chicos sin embargo, accidentalmente surgió algo que habían dejado al olvido. Cuando encontraron los 2 cuerpos en el departamento uno de ellos solo tenía un pedazo de huella digital que no pudieron identificar. Para ingresar a Kai tuvieron que tomarle sus huellas, los que están pagados para condenar a Kai lo cotejan solo para ver cómo manipular la evidencia para culparlo y descubren que efectivamente coincide con el, sin manipulaciones. Esa huella está sobre sangre seca lo cual significa que Kai estuvo presente en el momento de su muerte con lo que se convierte en principal sospechoso de homicidio.

Sobre esta misma base se implica de sospechoso de homicidio en el caso Mizuhara por que aunque las marcas coinciden perfectamente con un suicidio ¿por qué estaba tirado en un rio?

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

No fue nada difícil para Kai conseguir que solo lo mantuvieran en un área aparte de los demás, una celda particular con los servicios básicos, a fin de cuentas solo eran 28 días, hasta le servía de descanso para reponerse de la terrible impresión que se llevó con el cuerpo putrefacto de Max, _"En eso nos convertimos al morir"._

A los 15 días su abogado le informa de lo complicada que está su situación y que el tratará de ponerlo en libertad pero debe estar consciente que ahora está acusado de homicidio, cuando menos de los 2 jóvenes. Kai lanza alegatos al cielo argumentando que nunca son tan rápidos para investigar algo, que solo lo quieren involucrar por que es famoso, es una lástima que no sepa que coincidió su huella con la que tiene uno de los cuerpos.

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

Conversación telefónica de Tamaki.

-Mmm entonces Kai realmente estuvo presente en la muerte de esos 2 chicos

-Así es, con eso tenemos suficiente, solo entretendremos a Kai par que la prensa lo destruya y luego lo metemos a prisión.

-¿De cuanto estamos hablando señor Juez?

-Si no lo podemos culpar de lo de Max serían 20 años por doble homicidio, con el rubio serían por 35 años en el pabellón de alta peligrosidad.

-Hjn, será tan divertido darle sus vacaciones. Esta bien, en la tarde pasará a su oficina una persona con un cheque en blanco, usted ponga la cantidad que quiera, se agradecer los favores de los amigos.

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

La mañana es particularmente fía y Kai amaneció con un malestar terrible, como si se fuera a resfriar pero 1000 veces peor. Ha estado tan "ocupado" que no se da dedicado nada de tiempo a atender su enfermedad. Está muy débil y con cualquier contacto su piel se eriza, unas nauseas extrañas que el califica como "de embarazada" (¿Cuándo ha estado embarazado?) con pesar se sienta al bode de la cama y se pasa los dedos por el cabello, se queda con una gran cantidad en la mano. Algo asustado se mira en el diminuto espejo que tiene en colgado en la pared, tiene la mitad de cabello que hace poco tiempo y algunos indicios de calvicie al inicio de su frente. Aún así, no comprende por qué sigue siendo lindo, inspira sentimientos de protección de quien lo mira.

Se acaba de levantar y ya se siente cansado. Toma sus cosas para que lo escolten para tomar un baño rápido (privilegio pagado para utilizar sin peligro las regaderas del personal del lugar). Una vez que se ha arreglado, espera un rato mas para que llegue su esperada visita:

-Hola Kai, ¿Te has sentido mejor?

-Alberto.-. Le da gusto verlo .-. No muy bien, estoy muy débil

-Hnj, no me gusta ver a Kai con carita triste. Voy a hacerte tu curación y veremos si puedes retomar tu tratamiento para tu enfermedad.

El italiano es muy cuidadoso al revisar la delicada operación del bicolor, con su esmero le logra quitar los malestares. Después lo receta para que se atienda su enfermedad, ambos saben que no hay cura y al no atenderse ha avanzado mucho, pero cuando menos quieren aminorar los síntomas.

(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)**(&)

Que tedioso es todo eso, lo hacen dar un sinfín de vueltas, para que todo quede igual. Lo interrogan, el estúpido del abogado no hace nada, hablan y hablan en términos que ni ellos mismos comprenden pero fingen que si y de vez en cuando muestran algo que supuestamente es la evidencia absoluta.

Por fin llegaron al final del proceso, desgraciadamente no tuvo oportunidad de contratar a un nuevo abogado y no estaba facultado para defenderse por si mismo. Otra vez, los términos, las palabrerías y al final esa evidencia que lo mandaría directo a prisión, la famosa huella de Kai en la sangre seca. No se esperaba nada como eso, concordaba perfectamente con su huella a pesar de que quiso alegar que solo era una parte, que estaba manipulada, que estuvo en su casa, pero nada valió ante las pruebas de laboratorio no manipuladas donde coincidía con el, además de otros diminutos rastros que empezaron a encontrar al examinar de nuevo los cuerpos basándose en que Kai estaba ahí.

Con el juez y el abogado comprados fue demasiado sencillo meter a Kai en prisión, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de entender bien lo que estaba pasando solo le dijeron que se pusiera de pie y el estúpido de piel mas arrugada dijo que se quedaría por 28 años por el delito de doble homicidio.

Al poco tiempo es trasladado a lo que será su nueva morada. Por supuesto que Kai no piensa quedarse con las manos cruzadas y exige que se levante de nuevo la investigación. Pero con todo el mundo en su contra todos le dicen que están investigando como sacarlo, pero nadie mueve un dedo.

Pero en la televisión, ya todos los programas de revista, de opinión y noticieros están repletos solo de la noticia de "Kai Hiwatari en Prisión por homicidio de 2 prostitutos y sospechoso de la muerte de el jovencito al cual cuidaba". Como siempre las opiniones divididas. Unos lo defendían e incluso hicieron plantones fuera de la cárcel para que liberaran a Kai. Otros mas sacaban a conclusión que no era algo imposible por que todos solo vemos al artista en el escenario pero no lo conocemos en realidad y si había evidencia lo mas probable es que no fuera tan inocente como creían sus seguidores.

Y por supuesto, nunca faltó el estúpido reportero que trataba de abordar a Kai en las audiencias para preguntarle: _"¿Qué pensabas cuando mataste a esos 2 chicos?" _ya culpándolo antes de que la misma ley hiciera algo.

Mientras tanto, L y Matsuda solo movían la cabeza, esta vez no podían meter las manos por el, se lo advirtieron. Ryuuzaki tuvo acceso a la famosa evidencia y comprobó que se trataba de Kai. Raro en el, dudo de la prueba irrefutable que tenía entre las manos, su lógica lo abandonó y pensó mil y una veces que eso era una trampa y que Kai estaba libre de culpa, pero Matsuda lo abrazó por la espalda, le dio un tierno beso en la nuca y le dijo casi en un susurro:

-Tu y yo sabemos la verdad, yo tampoco quiero admitirlo, me duele pero, creo que Kai tiene un par de secretos que no nos corresponden. Si se tratara de un desconocido ¿Qué pensarías?

-Que lo hizo, en un ataque de ira, y que fue accidental el que no hubieran quedado mas evidencias. El primero en morir fue el asiático, el de ojos dorados. Quien haya sido fue solo, no hubo mas personas implicadas. Era un conocido por que la puerta está golpeada pero la chapa no fue forzada.

-Llevaste a todo eso solo viendo algo de la evidencia. Ahora le pregunto a mi detective L ¿la persona que lo hizo es la misma a la que acaban de meter en prisión?

-….

-Ese no es el detective del que me enamoré. L jamás dudaría de sus conclusiones

-Tienes razón Matsu-neko, fue Kai, solo estoy tratando de negarlo.

-¿Qué lo llevaría a hacer algo como eso?

-No lo se, pero debió estar al borde de la locura. Pero Kai no es un asesino

-No lo es, yo lo conozco bien, debió pasar por algo horrible para llegar a eso. Pero lo hizo, ahora debe afrontar las consecuencias. ¿Y de Max?

-Creo que…Kai lo ayudó

-Lo ayudó, pero se condenó a si mismo. ¿Nada podemos hacer?

-Nada, tengo las manos atadas a la espalda esta vez. Pero algo esta raro de todo esto, y creo saber "Quienes tienen que ver"

-Raro sería que no.-. Le besa el hombro

-Kai, tu suerte se está acabando

-¡No digas eso! El estará bien…lo se.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&66

Kai está caminando en círculos en su diminuta celda, sabe muy bien el por qué todo fue tan rápido, todo está en su contra, en su mente puede ver a Sebastian con una risa burlona. Tiene que haber una salida, de algún modo.

-Hola Kai .-. Una aterciopelada voz lo llama

-¡Ya cállate Sebastian! Haré lo que yo quiera hacer

-¿Quién es Sebastian? ¿Tan rápido has hecho amigos? .-. Se trataba de Tamaki en una hermosa ropa casual. Parecía un chico de preparatoria.

-Ah, preferiría que fuera Sebastian .-. Lo mira indiferente como si ya lo hubiera esperado, aunque en verdad está sorprendido.-. ¿Y qué se le ofrece "a su bajeza"?

-Solo vine a visitarte, a darte ánimos. Ya sabes que yo puedo sacarte de aquí en 2 segundos.

-Ah si, tu estúpido trato. No, aquí estoy mas a gusto.-. Se recuesta en su catre con las manos en la nuca.

-Kai, ahorita estas muy a gusto por que estas en una celda tu solo ¿Qué harás cuando te manden al pabellón común? Por que, según escuché por ahí, van a congelar tus cuentas bancarias.-. Esto si hizo temblar al bicolor.-. Eso te dejaría sin la posibilidad de poder pagar el alquiler de tu suit. Bueno, síguelo pensando. Si cambias de opinión dile a cualquier guardia que te pongan en contacto conmigo.-. Se retira.

-Kai se queda hecho un demonio ¿Cómo que le van a congelar sus cuentas? Solo de imaginar el compartir el baño con los demás asquerosos hace que se le revuelva el estómago. ¡Y las regaderas! Algo tiene que hacer.

-Hola Eddie, tanto tiempo sin verte

-¡Tamaki! El príncipe en persona

-El único príncipe aquí eres tu. Te ha costado ganarte tu lugar en esta prisión

-Ah, no fue tanto, simplemente me encargo de vender lo que todos quieren, soy "la tiendita"

-Quien hubiera dicho, de basquetbolista estrella del All Star a "abarrotero"

-Jajja lo que un negro tiene que hacer para sobrevivir. No me quejo, me va bastante bien

-Y…¿Qué tal la diversión?

-Mmm ¿Haz escuchado el dicho de "en tiempos de guerra hasta el hoyo de pollo es bueno"?

-Jajaja ¡jamás había escuchado eso!

-Pues esto es la guerra, y te tienes que conformar con lo que haya, o sea, nada bueno. Y yo que ya me estaba saboreando a ese cantante Kai, pero no puedo ni acercarme, está aparte de todos.

-No por micho tiempo mi querido Eddy. Te haré un favor si tu me haces uno a mi. Todos ganamos mucho

-Cuando hablas así me das miedo, ¿Qué tienes planeado?

-Dentro de poco el pequeño Kai se quedará sin un centavo, le congelarán sus cuentas. Y, bueno, necesitará un hogar. Pero sabes que el es una hermosa joya

-Sin duda

-Y quisiera que "cuidaras" de esa joya en tu palacio

-¡ni lo pienses! Soy muy celoso de mi espacio, me gusta estar solo, no compartiré mi espacio con una señorita llorona, sin ofenderte Tamaki

-Vamos, tendrías a Kai como tu corderito, solo para ti, a tu disposición

-¿Haré lo que quiera con el?

-Lo que quieras. Si quieres algo un tanto extremo, yo me encargo de que te dejen en paz.

-No, es mucho lio tener a un famoso contigo

-¿Cuánto quieres?

-Ahora si halamos el mismo idioma

-Dime cuanto

-¿Cuánto vale para ti el rusito?

-Bien, mas tarde te llegará un pequeño presente de los Host. Y…un ruso con moño de regalo

-Lo cuidare muy bien

-No quiero que quede NADA de el .-. Sus hermosos ojos violetas dan miedo

-¿Exactamente que quieres?

-Que lo hagas sufrir, al grado de querer desaparecer

-Hnj, no quiero que me involucres en tus problemas.

-No tendrás problemas, solo tendrás a un ruso para jugar.

-Mándame tu regalo, pero si en algún momento ya no me conviene no hago devoluciones

-Los regalos no se regresan mi querido Eddy.

-Sr. Valkov, me gustaría que se presentara en mi consultorio para unas pruebas mas

-¿Salió algo mal en las pruebas que me tomó aquí?

-Solo algo raro, prefiero que venga y hagamos los estudios con mas calma, será algo rápido, es mas, si pudiera hoy mismo se lo agradecería

-Doctor, mejor dígame si hay algo malo para así yo saber qué hacer

-No, simplemente que, su sangre está muy limpia

-Eso es bueno ¿no?

-Me refiero a "limpia" en cuanto a medicamento, no encontré un solo rastro de lo que le he recetado, como si no lo hubiera estado tomando

-¡Eso es imposible!

-Por eso prefiero verlo aquí, a veces con los cambios de temperatura las muestras se alteran.

-Haré lo posible por verlo hoy en la tarde, solo que es muy difícil salir de mi casa.

-Lo se, estoy viendo las noticias y veo lo que han hecho

-Si, mi jardín está destruido.

Como puede escoltado por 3 personas logra salir en su auto. Eso es el caos total, los reporteros lo acosan y los fanáticos de Kai le avientan cosas y le dicen que lo meterán a la cárcel..

No va Mihaeru, alega que se siente algo cansado y prefiere quedarse en casa. Simplemente no quiere ir, prefiere esperarlo.

En cuanto llega con su médico le hacen las pruebas, pero desde el comienzo reacciona igual, no tiene nada en su organismo. Le piden sus medicamentos. Se ve que los ha estado tomando, según el conteo de las que toma por día corresponden a las que le queda en la caja. Extrañado el médico toma una muestra de los medicamentos, es cuando se da cuenta de la situación.

-Sr. Valkov, tengo el resultado de sus estudios

-¿Qué pasa doctor? .-. Le pregunta con su carita avejentada, cuarteada.

-Mmm primero tengo un par de preguntas qué hacerle: ¿Con quién convive mas?

-Con mi hijo, y la servidumbre, he dejado abandonados mis negocios

-¿Quiénes tienen acceso a su medicamento?

-Mmm la muchacha que cocina y mi hijo

-Le hago estas preguntas por que, su medicamento ha sido alterado. Todo este tiempo no ha tomado otra cosa que azúcar glass

-¡Debe de haber un error!

-No lo hay, ¿mira esto? .-. Le muestra una esquina del pastillero .-. Este aluminio fue levantado con mucho cuidado y luego lo volvieron a cerrar. Con lo del frasco fue las fácil. El punto es, Sr. Valkov, que la enfermedad ha avanzado demasiado por no tomar el medicamento

-Entonces deme algo que sea realmente fuerte, para compensar el tiempo que he estado sin medicamento

-No funciona de ese modo. No es una gripe cualquiera que con una inyección se quita. Su enfermedad ha avanzado hasta afectarle varios órganos, por eso la debilidad, absolutamente todos sus órganos están dañados, a diferente nivel, pero ninguno está sano. Me sorprende que no se haya sentido peor hace mucho, es que usted es una persona muy fuerte, pero dentro de unos días empezara a resentir de verdad su enfermedad. Le recomendaría que se internara.

Boris sintió un balde de agua fría, había empeorado en un corto tiempo. Podía verlo en la expresión del doctor, estaba muy grave, por eso la urgencia de verlo ese mismo día. Su medicamento alterado, no quería pensarlo pero era el único capaz. Mihaeru, su propio hijo había alterado su medicamento ¿Para qué? ¿Para que muriera mas rápido o solo por el deseo de verlo sufrir?

Cuando regresa a su casa tiene la mente revuelta en pensamientos. Camina hasta llegar al ventanal que da al jardín trasero. Ahí está Mihaeru, usando un abrigador y fino sweter, bebe algo caliente en una pequeña taza. Mirándolo así de lejos le recuerda un poco cuando era tan joven, pero también se parece tanto a su madre. Se ve entre indefenso y aristócrata ahí sentado, no quiere reconocerlo pero no hay nadie mas, fue su propio hijo, Mihaeru, quien alteró sus medicamentos condenándolo a una muerte mas rápida, recuerda lo que le dijo hace algún tiempo de _"no soy un asesino como tu, o quien sabe, en una de esas me sale lo Vlkov"_. Decide enfrentarlo y sale al jardín. El chico lo mira con sus labios sonrientes pero sus ojos son mas fríos que el clima del exterior.

-¿Qué tal te fue con el médico?

-Mmm no estuvo tan mal .-. Se sienta en la silla de en frente .-. Me repitió los estudios

-¿Y como salieron?

-Fue muy raro, me dijo que estoy mejorando .-. Mihaeru casi deja caer la taza al suelo de la impresión, voltea a ver a Valkov con los ojos inmensos y la boca entreabierta

-¿Cómo "mejorando"? .-. Arquea una ceja, aunque está algo nervioso.

-Si, que la enfermedad ha retrocedido, que por eso estoy tan débil, por que mi cuerpo está tratando de recuperarse por si solo. Si sigo así en un año solo me mantendrán con un medicamento ligero. ¿Sabes? Creo que es por que estoy feliz de que estés a mi lado. El buen humor es la mejor medicina. Gracias por estar a mi lado hijo .-. Le sonríe con franqueza, aunque por dentro quisiera matarlo

-No es nada. Solo hago acto de presencia.

-Bien, me voy a la sala de lectura, tengo ganas de leer. Hace tiempo me regalaron un libro, no me acuerdo del título, pero habla de un hijo que da la vida por su padre.

-Me da gusto que estés de mejor humor .-. Lo ve alejarse de regreso a la casa, hasta su andar es mas animoso. Se queda frustrado como nunca en su vida ¿Cómo que ha mejorado? Si le ha estado cambiando el medicamento, no, ahí debe haber algo, y es muy probable que le esté mintiendo. De ahora en adelante tendrá mas cuidado con el.

Mientras tanto Valkov ha entrado a la casa y se va a la sala de lectura, en cuando cierra la puerta se deja caer sobre el sillón ¡Canto le dolió solo el fingir que estaba bien! Las piernas le arden y el corazón le late con fuerza, le falta el oxígeno, está muy grave. No pudo mas y echo a llorar, con mas amargura que cuando se enteró que estaba enfermo. Le duele tanto que su propio hijo lo mata de ese modo y lo último que le dijo el médico antes de irse lo ha dejado despedazado por dentro:

_¿Qué tan mal estoy?_

_No le mentiré. Está demasiado mal_

_Desahuciado .-. Dice con desgano_

_No quisiera emplear esa palabra_

_¿Cuánto tiempo me queda?_

_Hnj…poco_

_¿Cuánto?_

_Unos 6 meses. Puede ser mas si se somete a su tratamiento_

¡6 meses! Es muy poco el tiempo. No pensó tener que afrontar su mayor miedo tan pronto. Morir, desaparecer. ¿Cómo es que no tenia miedo de lo que sucedió antes de su nacimiento pero si de lo que sucederá después de su muerte? El mundo seguirá, las generaciones crecerán y el no estará ahí para verlo. Quisiera que el tiempo fuera eterno para seguir en este mundo, no quiere desaparecer ¡No quiere desaparecer!

Pero, si su hijo tuvo esos alcances de cambiarle el medicamento, le pagará con la misma moneda. Aprovecha que está en el jardín y hace exactamente lo mismo: como algunos de los medicamentos son los mismos le cambia las pastillas de glass con el medicamento de el y aplica el mismo método de re sellado del aluminio. No es mucho el medicamento, pero cuando menos los 15 días masque planea estar en casa antes de internarse se asegurará de que su pequeño retoño tampoco tome medicamento, y, hará algunos otros arreglos antes de su exilio.

2 DIAS DESPUES

Mihaeru no se tragó una sola palabra de la mejoría de Valkov, seguro en el estudio salió que no está tomando el medicamento y está planeando algo. Mejorando, si estuviera mejorando no estaría cada día mas pequeño ni mas calvo ni mas delgado. Pero ahora si, como lo mas seguro es que está moribundo lo hará sufrir, para que en poco tiempo padezca lo mismo que el cuando era pequeño y pague por haber sido condenado a muerte. Tantos planes que tenía y ahora, todo destruido. Que llore lo mismo que su madre cuando vivían juntos y lo mismo que tantos jovencitos de los cuales abusó durante años, y sobre todo, para que sufra lo mismo que Kai que ha sido la persona a la que mas le ha destrozado la vida.

Ha tenido bastante tiempo para revisar la casa de arriba abajo y ha encontrado algunas cosas muy interesantes, como fotos y videos de sus aventuras con los chicos a los cuales promocionaba. Por supuesto que encontró varios en los cuales se exponía a Kai en penosas situaciones, en todas luciendo como un hermoso ángel, desnudo y elástico. Pasaba saliva con dificultad cada vez que veía en privado esos videos. Le recordaba todas las veces que estuvo con el, pero en varios de los videos luce tan pequeño, apenas tenía unos 15 o 16 añitos y ya era tratado como un adulto.

Tomó todo ese valioso material y la declaración de que tanto Boris como Kai estaban enfermos y lo mandó en un paquete privado a una de las revistas más escandalosas del país, las cuales en cuestión de minutos lo pasarán al mundo entero. Una vez que lo ha enviado, se queda con una mueca de felicidad en el rostro.

" _Kai, mi querido Kai. Lamento que tu también vayas a salir castigado con esto pero, ¿Qué le hacemos? También necesitas un castigo por haberme enfermado por tu estúpida venganza de Boris"_

**PPBKAI continuara…**

No bueeeeno, como se me ha hecho costumbre desde hace algun tiempo me he retrasado en la publicacion. ODIO TRABAJAR! si no fuera por que de ahi saco para el yaoi me volveria una nini (para los que no saben aqui en Mexico se le llmaa nini a los que "NI estudian, NI trabajan jajaj)

pero aqui esta Kai de nuevo con sus peripecias. Estoy haciendo los capis un tanto largos para ya darle final a esta historia.

Claro que no pueden faltar los agradecimientos a DANHK, LUCRECIA ARTICA, LACRYMA KISMET, KIRAY HIMAWARI Y GABZ pro que todavia andan por aqui, lamento tardarme y haber alargado tanto esta historia, no esra mi intencion.

los quiero mucho, portense mal y recuerden, el mundo es muy pequeño, hay que conocerlo y yo...ya planeo un viaje muajajjaja besos


End file.
